LET YOUR MERCY FALL ON ME by Robicorn in Port
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O que acontece quando a menina má, Bella, é forçada a freqüentar a igreja quando sua recém salva mãe a força a ir? O que acontece quando o bonitão Pastor da Juventude, Edward, chama a atenção de Bella? Ela põe em prática...
1. Prólogo

**LET YOUR MERCY FALL ON ME**

**Autora: Robicorn **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1907628/ Robicorn )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão & Mery Almeida (a partir do cap. 13)

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Angústia / Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: ****Let Your Mercy Fall on Me **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5321106/ 1/ Let_Your_Mercy_Fall_on_Me )

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando a menina má, Bella, é forçada a freqüentar a igreja quando sua recém salva mãe a força a ir? O que acontece quando o bonitão Pastor da Juventude, Edward, chama a atenção de Bella? Ela põe em prática a 'Operação Seduzir o Sr. Inocente'. Edward cairá?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**Robicorn,**__ a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**DEIXE SUA MISERICÓRDIA CAIR EM MIM**

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não posso acreditar nesta merda. Foda-se minha vida. Por que eu digo F M V? É porque minha louca mãe de cérebro esmagado, Renée, parece aparentemente ter sido salva. Yeah, você me ouviu - nascer de novo. De repente, eu tenho toque de recolher, regras e, Maria mãe de Jesus, eu tenho que ir à igreja.

Renée sempre passava por essas fases. Há dois anos, foi alguma merda sobre a Kabbalah, que eu juro que ela só fez por causa da Madonna. O ano passado foi algo sobre a nova era*****, incensos e o papo furado de mediação. E agora? Agora trata-se de Jesus, seu Senhor e Salvador. Ah, e, aparentemente, todo mundo precisa ser salvo.

_*__O movimento da __Nova Era__ (do inglês '__New Age'__) possui muitas subdivisões, sendo geralmente uma fusão de ensinos metafísicos de influência oriental, de linhas teológicas, de crenças espiritualistas, animistas e paracientíficas, com uma proposta de um novo modelo de consciência moral, psicológica e social além de integração e simbiose com o meio envolvente, a Natureza e até o Cosmos._

Eu realmente só quero a minha mãe tola-louca-idiota-meditando de volta. Você sabe, a mãe que não questiona eu tropeçando em casa às três da manhã, aquela que realmente não liga para o que eu estava fazendo, o que eu estava fazendo e onde eu estava fazendo isso. Contanto que eu mantivesse minhas notas altas e não fosse presa, ela não perguntava e eu não dizia. No entanto, esses dias tinham ido embora. Fodidamente ido para longe desde que Renée assistiu ao filme 'A Paixão de Cristo'.

Juro por Deus que ela chorou quando viu o suor e o sangue de Jesus serem derramados para perdoar os seus pecados, meus e do resto do mundo. É tudo tão simples. Acredite, peça perdão, convide Jesus em seu coração, e todos os problemas da vida serão resolvidos e todas as suas orações serão respondidas. Portanto, agora, minha louca mãe de cérebro esmagado é só uma outra devota aqui na pequena cidade de Winchester Indian – a Maldita fivela do cinto do Cinturão Bíblico*****.

_*__Cinturão Bíblico (Bibble Belt)__: __é uma região dos EUA onde a prática fervorosa da religião protestante evangélica faz parte da cultura local. O '__Bible Belt' __está localizado na região sudeste dos Estados Unidos, devido às fundações coloniais do protestantismo; a origem de seu nome deriva da grande importância da Bíblia entre protestantes evangélicos. É, economicamente, uma das regiões mais atrasadas do país._

Nós mudamos para Winchester Indian no ano passado quando Phil negociou com o menor time da liga de baseball aqui. Embora este estado seja mais sobre basquete. Você deve ver a excitação pelos jogos de basquete colegiais. É insano.

No entanto, a coisa é, eu não dou uma porcaria em nada sobre qualquer dessas merdas. Tenho saudades do "subúrbio". Sinto falta de não conhecer todo mundo por quem passei. Ao contrário de onde eu morava, eu sou um bocado de um pária aqui porque todas as crianças pertencem a uma espécie de grupo de jovens. Quero dizer, apenas no Cinturão Bíblico o orador da turma na solenidade de formatura é a chefe de torcida, rainha do baile, e diz "graças a Deus" em seu discurso.

Eu tive sorte o suficiente apesar de ter encontrado o meu "nicho" com os drogados. Na verdade, é com eles que eu conheci o meu melhor amigo, Jasper. De vez em quando, Jasper e eu transamos. Mas ele nunca foi, nem será meu namorado, e eu sua namorada. É mais uma conveniência do que qualquer outra coisa. Em uma cidade tão pequena, fofoca se espalha como o fogo. Propaga-se rapidamente. Isso significa que se eu cometer o erro de dormir com a pessoa errada, não há dúvida de que a merda vai dar a volta rápido, e eu realmente não tenho nenhum desejo de ser rotulada de vagabunda ou fácil.

Eu já mencionei o quanto eu sinto falta das lojas de conveniência voltando pra casa? Bem, eu sinto. Tenho saudade de lojas como Target e Kohl's. Sinto falta das lojas que eu costumava aproveitar porque aqui em Winchester só tenho o Wal-Mart. E para chegar a um shopping, ou qualquer coisa que se assemelha a um subúrbio, você precisaria de uma viagem de 30 minutos de nada além de terra. Quero dizer, realmente, você não pode evitar de adormecer aqui.

Há trinta e duas igrejas na cidade com a população de 5.250 pessoas. Mas eu estou levantando porque minha mãe quer viajar por trinta minutos para ir a esta grande igreja contemporânea. Eu nunca estive lá, mas eu tenho passado por lá. E eu juro que quando você dirige por lá, o estacionamento parece que pertence a um shopping. Eu nunca coloquei os pés em uma igreja antes... e eu quero dizer nunca. Assim, não tenho idéia do que esperar.

"Bella, querida! Ascensão e brilho! Vamos dar glória a Deus!" O tom animado de minha mãe interrompeu meus devaneios. Ela diz a merda mais louca às vezes e eu não sei se eu quero rir ou chorar por ela. Quero dizer, "Louvado seja o Senhor" e "Aleluia, Louvado Jesus" são palavras que jorram para fora a qualquer momento. Sua nova resposta para tudo é "Ore sobre isso". De repente, ela é como uma garota fã de Joel Olsten. Ela até envia 50 dólares por mês ao clube 700 para que orem por ela para sair da dívida. Soa como um grande golpe para mim e, claro, Renée cairia nele. Ela jura que está funcionando e que suas orações estão sendo respondidas. Vai entender.

Fui trazida de volta à realidade por divagações da minha mãe tagarela, e assim eu estava pronta com uma carranca. Eu coloquei meu tênis AllStar converse, camiseta McLovin e jeans skinny mais apertados. Eu, por algum motivo, queria me destacar. Eu queria que aqueles devotos na igreja soubessem que eu não era um deles.

"Estou pronta... vamos começar com esta merda." Eu disse quando me aproximei de Renée.

"Agora, Bella, não seja assim. Por favor, tenha respeito lá." Ela respondeu.

"É claro." Eu disse a ela. Eu não faria nada para me envergonhar. "Eu vou sofrer em silêncio, prometo".

Phil envolveu seu braço em torno de Renée enquanto nós dirigimos para fora do carro. Eu dei uma bufada e me preparei para enfrentar duas horas de tortura em silêncio.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais uma fic, gostaram? Já deu pra perceber que a Bella é um "pouco" sarcástica, não? Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews! _

_Eu ainda não sei quais dias vou postar nessa fic, preciso arrumar um cronograma direitinho pq tem algumas fics acabando e tenho muitas autorizações pra traduzir... quem gostar, coloque essa fic no alerta e saberá qdo eu postar o próximo cap._

_Ah, amanhã tem mais uma fic nova estreando por aqui tb...  
_

_Bjs... _

_**Ju**_


	2. 1 – Que Maravilhoso Criador

**Capítulo 1**** – Que Maravilhoso Criador**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando chegamos no carro, eu disse à minha mãe para virar por Jasper para buscá-lo porque eu realmente precisava de apoio. Claro, ele não concordou com esta viagem facilmente. Eu tive que implorar... e prometer um boquete depois - hey, o que quer que funcione, certo?

"Jasper está vindo! Isso é maravilhoso, Bella! Temos de espalhar a palavra de Deus e amor a tantas pessoas quanto possível. Ele já está respondendo às orações." Minha mãe mais uma vez exclamou com uma voz alegre.

"Bem, ele não atendeu às minhas preces." Eu murmurei. Eu não acho que eu disse isso alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, mas é claro que ela ouviu.

Ela respondeu-me com um tom simpático. "Oh, baby, é claro que ele responde às suas orações. Você apenas não consegue sempre as respostas que você está procurando." Eu acho que ela tinha razão. Se houvesse um Deus, ele realmente responderia a minha oração para voltar aos velhos e bons dias do pecado? Eu não penso assim também.

Um par de minutos depois, entramos na garagem de Jasper. Sua família vivia em uma das partes menos favorecidas da cidade. Era toda uma cidade caipira do seu lado das trilhas. Ele vive apenas com o pai, o qual, para todos os efeitos, é um bêbado estúpido. A mãe de Jasper, por outro lado, simplesmente fez as malas e foi embora um dia. Ela nunca ligou ou visitou Jasper depois. Ele realmente não lembra de nada sobre ela. Ele tinha apenas três anos quando ela decidiu partir.

Seu pai, porém, bem, ele é realmente assustador, que é porque eu nunca ia para dentro da casa a menos que eu não pudesse evitar. Ele tem um trabalho perigoso. Ele corta madeiras na madeireira local. É um trabalho muito repetitivo e é fácil ficar perdido em seus pensamentos. É assim que ele perdeu dois dedos e ficou viciado em analgésicos. Embora ele nunca seja violento. Portanto, nas palavras de Renée, podemos agradecer a Deus por isso. Jasper apenas lida da melhor forma possível. Uma vez que nos tornamos amigos, Renée e eu cuidamos melhor dele. Ele sempre é bem-vindo para o jantar e o sofá está sempre disponível se ele precisa de um lugar para dormir.

Assim que Phil tocou a buzina, Jasper veio correndo em direção ao carro. E, se assim posso dizer, ele parecia completamente sexy hoje. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa de botão branca com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e sobre ela estava um colete cinza. Ele também estava usando o meu favorito jeans escuro, o que fez sua bunda ficar totalmente boa. E, claro, ele tinha sua marca registrada, as botas de cowboy. Ele abriu a porta de trás e me deu um sorriso torto. Eu sorri inocentemente para ele para agradecer-lhe por suportar a tortura de ir à igreja comigo.

Minha mãe começou a falar mais uma vez quando Jasper entrou no carro. "Jasper, estou tão feliz que você está indo conosco para ouvir a palavra." Phil apenas revirou os olhos quando ouviu o que Renée disse. Phil apenas foi junto para o passeio. Ele não acha que vale o tempo, ou esforço de lutar com Renée sobre sua nova fase. É mais fácil ir com o fluxo quando sua mente está definida.

"Renée, B aqui não me deixaria perder isso." Jasper respondeu me dando uma cotovelada brincalhão. "Ela me deve por isso." Ele acrescentou, balançando a sobrancelha para mim.

Parte de mim queria dizer, "Sim mãe, eu tive que prometer a felação a Jasper para que ele concordasse com essa tortura." Mas optei por ignorar isso. A última coisa que eu precisava era de uma palestra sobre me guardar para o casamento. Essa conversa já estava um ano atrasada para mim. Mas, diabo, eu ouço que há virgens nascendo de novo, não que eu tivesse qualquer interesse em me tornar uma. Eu gostava demais do "O"***** para esperar por Deus sabe quanto tempo até eu me casar. Então, e se ele chupasse? Eu estaria presa com sexo ruim, ou um divórcio rápido. Eu faria um test drive antes de comprar.

_*__"O"__: é como ela abrevia a palavra orgasmo!_

Renée continuou a falar sobre a misericórdia de Jesus, amor e perdão enquanto Japer assentiu e "hmmm" junto com ela, fazendo-a sentir-se como se fosse uma boa cristã espalhando a palavra. Ela continuava falando sobre o maravilhoso criador que ele foi e quão majestoso é o seu amor. Como ele fez o mundo e viu que era bom, enviando seu único filho para nos salvar das trevas e do desespero. Em um ponto, eu realmente pensei que Jasper podia convidar Jesus em seu coração.

Enquanto eu estou esperando para chegar ao nosso destino, encostei a cabeça contra a janela enquanto Jasper esfregava círculos calmantes no meu joelho. Nós sempre mostramos muito carinho um com o outro. Tenho certeza de que parecíamos ser o par perfeito para as pessoas de fora. Ele seguraria minha mão, beijaria minha testa e colocaria os braços em volta de mim. Éramos o casal perfeito, em um caminho do tipo melhores amigos. Ele realmente sabe como me acalmar e eu realmente sei como fazer com que ele se soltasse.

Era fácil com Jasper. Eu não tinha vontade de me tornar amiga de algum garoto adolescente. Eu fodidamente odeio quando vejo cadelas como Jéssica Stanley seguindo seu "namorado da semana" por aí como um cachorrinho perdido. É como se elas não pudessem cuidar de si mesmas, ou ser elas mesmas sem alguma merda de mergulho hormonal tentando entrar em suas calças. Com Jasper eu não tenho que preocupar-me sobre todas as políticas que vão junto com as relações do ensino médio, e eu recebo todos os benefícios. Eu sei que ele faria qualquer coisa para mim, eu sei que ele nunca me ferraria, ou falaria sobre nós no vestiário para impressionar seus "meninos". Jasper era muito protetor comigo.

Quando entrei na escola no meu segundo ano, fui pega em muita fofoca do ensino médio depois que comecei a namorar James. James era um veterano e ele contou para toda a escola que ele quase tirou a minha virgindade. Bem, agradeço a Deus por Jasper.

Jasper é popular, por padrão. Ele é o melhor armador que Winchester High School já teve. Eles estão invictos e isso é um tiro certo de que eles ganharão o Estadual. Já que Jasper é como um "Deus do Basquete", as pessoas não ferram com ele. Eles praticamente beijam sua bunda branca. Quando Jasper tomou-me sob suas asas, ele falou para todo mundo calar a boca sobre mim. Eles ouviram, é claro. Eles sabem melhor do que mexer com qualquer coisa que Jasper se preocupa. Todo mundo apenas quer estar perto dele para que eles possam estar com a "amada estrela do basquete".

Mas eu não sou a única a se beneficiar da nossa relação. Eu ajudo Jasper também. Eu também o ajudo com todas as vadias que tentam afundar seus dentes nele. Ele não está interessado em foder com as fãs de basquete. Eu posso ser uma puta. Merda, eu sou uma puta. Então eu luto contra as vadias com uma vara. Agora Jasper quase não tem de se preocupar com as putas. Elas sabem melhor. A única vez que isso ocorre é nas festas e elas estão bêbadas. Bella bêbada mais vagabundas bêbadas igual a um SDB, uma surra de Bella. Você acha que elas aprenderiam agora, mas elas são burras.

Jasper é dependende do basquete para tirá-lo dessa cidadezinha de merda. Ele precisa de uma bolsa de estudos para realizar esta causa porque seu pai mija todo seu dinheiro em drogas e bebedeiras. Sua primeira escolha é Duke, e talvez a minha mãe pode rezar por isso para ele. Porque se alguém merece uma bolsa de estudos para a Duke - é Jasper fodidamente Hale.

Quando entramos no estacionamento da Igreja Fonte da Cidade, deixei escapar um suspiro exagerado. Virei-me para Jasper e disse "F M L"*****." Ele apertou meu joelho antes de alcançar a maçaneta da porta e sair do carro. Abri a minha porta e saí hesitantemente, preparada para ficar entediada até a morte. Jasper pegou minha mão e me arrastou para a frente em direção às portas que eu estive temendo a semana toda.

_*__FML__ = fuck my life, ou, foda-se minha vida._

"Vamos, B, não vai ser TÃO ruim. Você pode lidar com isso." Ele disse. Uma das coisas que mais amo em Jasper é que ele sempre sabe a coisa certa a dizer para me acalmar. Bem, geralmente, de qualquer maneira.

"Jasper, eu não quero lidar com isso. Eu quero ir para casa e dormir. Quero voltar à última noite antes que eu tivesse que estar em casa à meia-noite e chegar um lixo. Eu quero que Renée pare de saltar na porra de vagões de faixa." Eu sabia que soava como louca dizendo todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha certeza se Jasper compreendia todas elas. Tenho a tendência de divagar muito quando estou com medo, ou em pânico.

"Ei! Segure sua língua, filha! Estamos prestes a entrar na casa de Deus." Ele gritou quando representou as palavras e ações de Renée. Eu não pude deixar de rir com o que ele fez. Fiquei realmente grata por ele estar aqui comigo. O sarcasmo de Jasper sempre coloca um sorriso no meu rosto.

Um homem em um terno segurou a porta e cumprimentou-nos quando entramos no recinto sagrado. Era enorme. Não era nada como eu esperava. O local era decorado em cores quentes e muito moderno. Havia todos os tipos de pessoas. Velhos, jovens, vestidos chiques, vestidos simples. Minha roupa não me fez ficar de fora de tudo, na verdade. O espaço era aberto e havia até um café com pastelaria, muffins, suco de laranja e café. Olhei para dentro do santuário e era muito longe do que eu tinha imaginado. Não havia bancos e era todo com cadeiras. Havia um palco enorme com uma tela de projeção gigante. O palco tinha guitarras, bateria e nenhum espaço para um coral. Eu mencionei que odeio corais? Havia ainda três estações configuradas com câmeras de vídeo, como se essa merda fosse transmitida na TV. Mal sabia eu - que era.

Enquanto eu estava examinando a igreja e capturando ao meu redor, ouvi Jasper murmurar no meu ouvido. "Bella, eu não tive a chance de comer nada. Vamos pegar alguma merda para comer".

"Ok." Eu disse a Jasper quando ele me puxou para fora do santuário. Ele envolveu o braço em torno do meu ombro e, quando olhei para ele, ele beijou o topo da minha testa. Eu sorri para ele antes de voltar o olhar para o café. Isso é quando eu o vi. Aquele foi o momento que eu sinceramente agradeci a Deus por deixar Renée me arrastar para a igreja.

Ele era lindo. Juro por Deus, ele parecia aquele modelo de "Crepúsculo", só que fodidamente feliz, com olhos verdes e o mais sexy cabelo de sexo do caralho que eu já vi. Ele me pegou olhando e piscou-me o seu sorriso enorme, o que seriamente me fez corar. Eu não coro desde que perdi minha virgindade. E pensar que esse Deus apenas sorriu para mim e já me fez corar. Ele começou a se aproximar de Jasper e eu. Quando chegou mais perto, senti-me quente e as palmas das minhas mãos começando a suar. Eu nunca reagi desta maneira sobre os meninos antes. NUNCA.

Eu não percebi que ele já estava parado diretamente na nossa frente até que ouvi-o falar. "Ei, eu não acho que já vi vocês dois aqui antes." Acho que minha calcinha pode ter ficado um pouco molhada quando eu realmente ouvi a voz dele. Este homem é um sexo ambulante.

"Você está certo. Esta é a nossa primeira viagem à igreja." Jasper respondeu.

Deus, onde está a minha voz? Por favor, caro senhor, deixe-me encontrar as palavras para falar com esse sexo de pernas. Eu rezava em silêncio.

"Bem, é muito bom ter vocês aqui. Eu sou Edward Cullen. Sou o Líder de Louvor." Edward estendeu sua mão e Jasper apertou-a primeiro.

Jasper olhou para mim, sabendo que eu estava fodidamente atordoada em silêncio e loucamente esmagada pelo líder de louvor - seja lá que porra é isso. Jasper muito gentilmente manteve a conversa enquanto eu esperava pelo Senhor responder à minha oração.

"É bom conhecê-lo. Eu sou Jasper e esta é Bella." Jasper me impulsionou para mais perto de Edward quando me apresentou a ele. Eu tropecei na direção dele e percebi que seu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim quando recuperei a minha postura. Quando olhei para ele novamente, não pude deixar de ficar admirada com sua aparência. Tudo o que posso dizer é: "Ah. Querido. Deus." E eu pensei que ele parecia sexy de onde eu estava previamente parada. Esse cara não é humano em tudo. Como é possível que um simples mortal possa se parecer com isso?

Percebi que eu permaneci em silêncio tempo suficiente, que eu parecia uma completa imbecil idiota parada na frente dele. Olhar convidativamente era provavelmente o melhor termo a ser usado para o que eu estava fazendo. Eu não poderia evitar corar mais uma vez, perguntando-me o que ele deve estar pensando de mim agora. Mas eu sabia que tinha que falar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. E assim reuni toda a coragem que eu tinha em mim e rezei ao Senhor Todo-Poderoso para que eu não estragasse tudo.

Tentei limpar a minha mão pegajosa na minha calça jeans quando a estendi para Edward dizendo, "Hum... que porra é um líder de louvor?" Depois de ele largar a minha mão, percebi que eu tinha acabado de xingar na igreja. Tanto para Deus responder à minha oração. Eu apertei minha mão sobre minha boca e pedi desculpas pela minha linguagem. Surpreendentemente, ele riu e me disse para não me preocupar com isso.

"Eu sou o cara que leva todas as músicas e canta durante o culto. Eu também sou o líder do grupo de jovens, então eu queria convidar vocês para vir dar uma olhada. Nós nos reunimos todas as quartas às 19:00hs. Nós improvisamos as músicas e é muito divertido. É aqui na cafeteria da igreja." Ele apontou para a outra ponta do edifício e eis que havia uma cafeteria. "Se vocês quiserem eu posso mostrar para vocês ao redor antes da cerimônia começar? Eu tenho uns 10 minutos".

"Nós adoraríamos." Respondi com um pouco de entusiasmo demais. Jasper me deu um olhar com a sobrancelha levantada e murmurou sem som "Que porra é essa?" Dei de ombros e puxei Jasper logo atrás de Edward.

Quando entramos na cafeteria, notei muitas meninas, as quais imediatamente se reuniram em volta de Edward. Ele saudou a todos agradavelmente, apresentando-nos a elas enquanto passava suas mãos pelos cabelos, tentando escapar do comportamento paquerador delas. Depois, ele nos mostrou os aros de basquete que estavam em outro ambiente e uma sala que eles usavam como uma sala de jogos. Tinha mesas de sinuca e sofás. Isso fez realmente parecer que os adolescentes podiam se divertir por aqui, surpreendentemente. Após o tour, começamos a caminhar de volta para a igreja.

"Então, vocês dois vão para a Winchester High School?" Edward perguntou, dirigindo sua pergunta para mim.

Mordi meu lábio, tentando o meu melhor para não corar com o seu olhar intenso, então respondi para ele, "Ah, sim, como você sabe disso?"

Ele mudou seu olhar para Jasper quando respondeu à minha pergunta. "Jasper - você é o armador, certo?"

"Sim, esse seria eu." Jasper respondeu. Eu deveria ter sabido que ele seguia o basquete da escola.

"Bem, eu preciso ir e ficar pronto para me estabelecer... Verei vocês na quarta-feira a noite?" Ele olhou para mim parecendo esperançoso. Eu não tenho certeza se eu estava apenas vendo, ou imaginando coisas, mas ele realmente parecia como se quisesse me ver novamente.

"Definitivamente." Eu respondi. Edward me deu aquele sorriso brilhante novamente e disse-nos que esperaria ansioso para nos ver então. Se ele apenas soubesse o quanto eu estava ansiosa para isso também.

"B, se você espera que eu venha aqui de novo, vou precisar de mais do que a cabeça." Jasper sussurrou em meu ouvido quando voltamos para Renée e Phil para tomar nossos lugares. Isto não se transformaria em tanta tortura, afinal. Se eu tiver que vir aqui e olhar para Edward, eu o faria feliz pelo resto da minha vida. Tomei meu assento com um estúpido sorriso idiota enquanto esperei por Edward subir ao palco.

Obrigada, Jesus.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam desse primeiro encontro deles? __Essa Bella é bem louca tb... _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. 2 – Único Lindo

**Capítulo 2 – Único Lindo**

_**Bella POV**_

Assistir Edward subir ao palco era incrivelmente emocionante. Ele tinha tanta convicção e tanta paixão cantando lá em cima. Percebi que era muito difícil não gostar dele, ou tirar sarro dele por fazer as mesmas coisas que minha mãe fazia porque eu realmente poderia dizer que ele era verdadeiro. Enquanto ele estava cantando, algumas pessoas levantaram as mãos para mostrar o seu louvor e outros falaram "Amém". Sentada naquela igreja com mais de novecentas pessoas e testemunhando claramente como elas se moviam sentindo as palavras que ele cantava, enviou calafrios para cima e para baixo na minha espinha. Era realmente uma visão impressionante de se ver.

Eu mal podia acreditar que eu encontrei-me querendo Edward Cullen, o líder de louvor. Eu realmente não podia fodidamente acreditar que eu voltaria para a igreja em poucos dias e sentaria através de uma reunião do grupo de jovens. Ainda mais, eu não podia acreditar que tinha mais uma vez concordado em suportar a tortura de ter que sentar aqui e ver as pessoas ao meu redor levantando as mãos para o alto e gritando "Aleluia, Louvado seja o Senhor Jesus!" Cara, isso realmente vai tornar Renée muito pior. Ela seriamente vai pensar que o Senhor está me salvando, quando a verdade é que, eu só quero ver se eu consigo foder o líder do grupo de jovens. Merda, eu me pergunto quão inocente ele é...

Enquanto todo mundo estava cantando, louvando, levantando suas mãos e glorificando o Senhor, eu só estava ali no meu lugar com meus braços cruzados. Eu estava muito desconfortável para cantar junto, ou fazer todas as outras coisas que essas pessoas estavam fazendo. Isso simplesmente não era a minha coisa. Eu estava tentando o meu melhor para agir invisível, mas Jasper me cutucou e apontou alguns fiéis cristãos que ele encontrou para se divertir. Eu disse a ele para esquecer isso, pois ele estava chamando a atenção para nós. Edward nos pediu para curvar nossas cabeças e orar. Mas conhecendo Jasper, ele pensou que seria uma boa idéia apertar meu lado. Faz cócegas do caralho e eu solto uma risadinha. Meu rubor imediatamente retornou quando percebi cabeças virando em minha direção. Ousei olhar para Edward, que olhou para cima com um olho aberto e sorriu para mim. Ele balançou sua cabeça e continuou a agradecer ao Senhor. Renée sussurrou asperamente para Jasper e eu nos comportarmos e apenas rolamos nossos olhos.

Depois das canções de louvor terem terminado, tomamos nossos lugares assim que o Pastor subiu ao palco para dar a sua mensagem. Ele era realmente um homem de boa aparência. Jesus! O que acontece com todos os homens bonitos nessa igreja? Ele tinha olhos claros e cabelo loiro e ele parecia ser da idade da minha mãe, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia muito mais jovem também. Ele era muito agradável de se olhar. Não admira que há um monte de mulheres aqui.

Jasper cutucou meu braço entregando-me um bilhete. Eu li:

_Você ficou totalmente quente para __o fiel cristão Edward – J_

_Então o que? __Ele é fodidamente gostoso! Eu ficaria. – B_

Jasper leu o que eu escrevi e balançou a cabeça. Nós tínhamos um entendimento que era estarmos juntos como amigos para foder. Se quiséssemos sair com outra pessoa, estava tudo bem. Não haveria amargura em nenhum dos lados. Nós apenas tínhamos que ser abertos e honestos sobre isso. Mas a coisa é, nada como isso tinha realmente acontecido antes. Por quê? Bem, por uma coisa, não havia muito por onde escolher em Winchester High. E, o mais importante, Jasper só tem olhos para uma menina e uma menina apenas, Alice Brandon.

Alice Brandon é realmente a minha única melhor amiga porque eu tendo a conviver melhor com os caras. Alice foi muito boa comigo quando me mudei para cá. Ela é bastante popular nesta cidade. Ela é uma líder de torcida. Ela se encaixa com cada multidão. Um monte de gente a admira e as damas a seguem em todos os lugares. É por isso que eu pensei no início que ela tinha um monte de amigos. Acontece que essas pessoas com quem ela sai são mais como conhecidos. Ela realmente não sente-se próxima de muitas delas.

Um dia, Jasper finalmente admitiu para mim que ele gostava dela desde que ele se entende por gente. Todos saímos juntos na escola, mas Alice não está em todos os problemas nos quais Jazz e eu nos metemos. Assim, nós não temos que gastar muito tempo com ela fora da escola. Jasper diz que não pediu a ela para sair com ele porque não sente que ele é suficientemente bom para ela. Digo a ele que isso é um monte de merda. O que ele sente é medo de rejeição. Jasper e eu sabemos que não estamos indo para estar juntos-para-sempre, por isso apenas nos divertimos um com o outro.

Jasper me devolveu o papel, ele escreveu...

_Então você está me arrastando de volta __para cá na quarta-feira à noite, hein? Qual é o seu plano de jogo? – J_

_Hmmm... __Plano de jogo? Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso. __Acho que vou começar com flertar... – B_

_B__, todas as meninas aqui flertam com ele. Merda, até mesmo as senhoras casadas penduram em seu pênis. Ele forma uma linha reta na borda para você. – J_

_Veremos__, Jasper. Eu acho que mereço ficar com um cara bom, não é? – B_

_Eu só não tenho idéia de como você está pensando em seduzir o Sr. Inoc__ente... Ainda estamos dentro daquele sexo oral para mais tarde, né? – B_

_Porra, Jasper, o que você vai fazer depois que eu seduzir o Sr. Inocente? E se, você sabe, eu quiser que ele seja como o meu namorado? – B_

_Deus__, Bella, eu acho que vou ter que seguir em frente em gostar de Alice Brandon, ou alguma merda. Não se preocupe comigo, ok? Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. Mas tínhamos um acordo, então você me deve e eu estou coletando o pagamento desta tarde. – J_

Engraçado que Jasper pensou que poderia seguir em frente para Alice Brandon. Desde que ela começou a sentar-se conosco na hora do almoço, isso deu a ele muito tempo para conseguir conhecê-la, flertar com ela e colocar o movimento sobre ela. Mas, como é de Jasper que estamos falando, ele ainda tem que executar. Ela realmente é uma resistente ao pinto, e uma das poucas damas _NÃO _penduradas no pau de Jasper na Winchester High School. Quem sabe? Talvez seja isso que Jasper gosta sobre ela, o desafio. Ele é tão confiante e arrogante com todos, exceto ela. Suas habilidades de basquete não a impressionam. Então, ao invés de tentar sair com ela e ser rejeitado – ele joga pelo seguro comigo.

Nós não discutimos abertamente o nosso arranjo, eu não estou certa sobre o quanto Alice sabe. Ela não é estúpida e todos os outros suspeitam disso. Eu e Jasper começamos a ser amigos para foder para evitar dor de cabeça, fofocas e, para Jasper – a rejeição de Alice Brandon. Suspirei escrevendo minha resposta ao pagamento de Jasper.

_Jasper Hale, eu sempre __pago as minhas dívidas. – B_

Jasper puxou-me para mais perto dele e beijou o lado da minha cabeça. Foi quando notei Edward olhando para nós enquanto voltava ao palco para fazer a música de encerramento. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros e eu até mesmo diria que ele parecia zangado.

Afastei-me de Jasper e cochichei, "Eu não acho que esses tipos de pessoas gostam de DPA... mesmo DPA inocentes. Sr. Inocente estava olhando para nós".

_*__DPA__ = demonstrações públicas de afeto._

"Acho que ele talvez estivesse olhando porque ele está com ciúmes, B." Jasper sussurrou enquanto piscou para mim.

Eu apens revirei os olhos para ele, pensando em quão bobo isso era. "Eu duvido disso, Jasper." Percebi que alguém como Edward Cullen não poderia ter uma coisa por mim. Pelo menos, não ainda, de qualquer maneira.

Paramos, uma vez que Edward começou a tocar a última música. Mais uma vez, não pude deixar de ficar espantada com o quão surpreendente sua voz soava. Percebi que eu estava muito entretida com a forma como ele parecia magnífico lá em cima, que não percebi que ele estava olhando para mim também. Pensei, a princípio, que era tudo na minha cabeça, mas acontece que ele estava.

Enquanto ele cantava sua música, seus olhos nunca me deixaram. Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos simplesmente encarando um ao outro. As palavras da sua canção eram realmente mais como uma canção de amor do que uma canção de adoração da igreja. Era como se ele estivesse cantando para mim e eu mal podia mover-me enquanto ele cantava as palavras, como se eu fosse a única que ele via no mar de rostos.

_Beautiful one I love_

_Beautiful one I adore_

_Beautiful one my soul must sing_

_Beautiful one I love you_

_Beautiful one I adore_

_Beautiful one my soul must sing_

_And you opened my eyes to wonders anew_

_You captured my heart with this love_

_Because nothing on earth is as beautiful as you_

Único lindo que eu amo

Único lindo que eu adoro

Único lindo minha alma deve cantar

Único lindo que eu amo

Único lindo que eu adoro

Único lindo minha alma deve cantar

E você abriu meus olhos para um maravilhoso reviver

Você capturou meu coração com este amor

Porque nada na Terra é tão bonito quanto você

Eu estava completamente cativada por Edward cantando naquele palco, até que percebi Jasper olhando para mim. Jasper olhou para mim, então ele olhou para Edward, e então de volta para mim. O desgraçado era mais perspicaz do que eu dou-lhe crédito. Eu podia ver que ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Ele estava sorrindo para mim. Era o tipo de sorriso que diz "Eu posso ver o que está acontecendo". Mas eu olhei de volta para ele. E era o meu olhar que dizia "cale a boca". É claro, ele calou. Jasper sabe melhor do que se meter comigo porque se ele faz um movimento errado, eu poderia não dar a ele aquele boquete mais tarde. No nosso relacionamento, eu sou aquela vestindo as calças.

Quando Jasper ficou em silêncio, percebi que seduzir Edward poderia ser mais fácil do que eu pensava. Eu não sou uma garota delirante que acredita em amor à primeira vista. No entanto, eu sei quando eu vejo um homem que eu quero. Tudo que sei é que até o momento que a música terminou, eu nunca quis um homem mais do que queria o Sr. Inocente Edward Cullen e pensar que eu o encontrei na casa de Deus. Talvez Deus me ame depois de tudo.

Louvado seja o Senhor.

_**Edward POV**_

Enquanto eu estava cantando "Beautiful One", eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Bella. Eu me senti tão atraído por ela. Eu nunca me senti tão atraído por alguém antes na minha vida. Seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam chocolate ao leite, eles eram tão bonitos, que tornava difícil para mim não olhar para eles. Eu realmente não sabia como colocar em palavras como ela era. Ela era, naturalmente, a garota mais bonita em que eu já coloquei meus olhos. Ela não era como as outras garotas. Pude ver imediatamente que ela era diferente. Ela não parecia que estava se esforçando para vestir-se, ou chamar a atenção de outras pessoas na sala. Ela era ela mesma.

Percebi que precisava orar sobre o que fazer sobre esse assunto. Eu obviamente não poderia sair com uma garota que estava na escola. Principalmente se ela participaria do grupo de jovens que eu era responsável. Era inadequado, para dizer o mínimo.

Eu não estou dizendo que eu nunca beijei uma garota, ou estive em encontros antes. Eu beijei uma garota ou duas e fui em encontros. No entanto, nenhuma deles sequer foi sério. Eu conheci todas as meninas que eu saí anteriormente através de eventos organizados pela igreja, de modo que era tudo muito inocente. Verdade seja dita, nenhuma das garotas com quem eu previamente saí foram iniciadas por mim, com exceção de uma. A única garota com quem saí na faculdade que não conseguiu lidar com o meu compromisso com Deus. Como tal, não durou mais de três encontros.

Porque todo mundo sabe que eu sou solteiro e disponível, as mães se reuniriam comigo depois de todos os cultos como se eu fosse o último pedaço de carne no mercado. Enquanto elas se aproximavam de mim, elas apresentariam suas filhas solteiras e começariam a divagar sobre sua idade, formação educacional, conhecimentos de trabalho e realizações. Era como se estivessem vendendo um produto para mim. Eu até ouvi dizer que algumas mães propositadamente forçavam suas filhas a romper com seus namorados para que elas pudessem ter uma chance de sair comigo. Eu sinceramente achava assustador, mas não era como se eu pudesse fazer algo sobre isso.

Algumas das mulheres que eu tive o prazer de conhecer eram ótimas. Algumas foram bem. E outras, vamos apenas dizer que foi o meu desagrado conhecê-las. Mas porque eu não queria ofender ninguém, eu tento o meu melhor para ser o cavalheiro que fui criado para ser. Eu não posso dizer que não tenha pensado sobre encontrar a mulher certa e me estabelecer no futuro porque eu tenho. Infelizmente, não é simplesmente a vontade de Deus agora. E, eu acho, a verdade é que eu nunca tive realmente tempo para um relacionamento sério. Não é exatamente a minha prioridade principal. Minha prioridade principal é Deus e espalhar a sua palavra através da música.

Eu cresci em Fountain City Indiana. A igreja sempre me acolheu calorosamente. A maioria das pessoas tem sido nada além de boas, amáveis, carinhosas e simpáticas comigo, apesar das coisas mais assustadoras que as mães fazem às vezes. Eu era realmente abençoado por ter tido a chance de fazer parte desta comunidade. E, por causa disso, estou sempre em dívida para com a bondade que o Reverendo Carlisle mostrou para mim.

Eu devo tudo que tenho e tudo o que sou agora ao Reverendo Carlisle. Reverendo. Carlisle também é o meu mentor, meu amigo, meu irmão, meu conselheiro espiritual e, às vezes, até meu pai. Deus realmente abençoou a minha vida me mandando Carlisle. Desde o dia que eu o conheci, ele me mostrou nada além de amor, bondade e compreensão. Ele tem sido nada além de apoio à minha decisão e tem me guiado em cada passo que eu me comprometo.

Assim como Carlisle, as outras pessoas da cidade também foram muito encorajadoras da minha paixão pela música. Acho que você poderia dizer que eles são meus fãs número um. Este lugar é muito querido ao meu coração. É o lugar que eu aprendi a tocar violão e piano, o lugar onde escrevi minha primeira canção. Aqui na igreja é também o lugar onde formei minha banda e onde apresentei o meu primeiro concerto.

Muitas pessoas sempre me disseram que eu poderia fazer um monte de dinheiro com a minha música. De acordo com eles, eu tinha o talento, o carisma e, mais importante, a aparência. Tudo o que, segundo eles, são as ferramentas necessárias para ser bem sucedido no negócio da música. A única coisa é, eu nunca quis nada disso. Eu não escolhi me tornar um cantor porque eu queria ser famoso, ou ganhar milhões de dólares. Eu fiz isso porque eu simplesmente queria servir ao Senhor, glorificar Seu nome e devolver-lhe todas as bênçãos que Ele tem me dado. É assim que eu cheguei para começar a minha banda, conhecida como Gravidade.

Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos de idade, a igreja começou realmente a crescer. Antes que nós soubéssemos, tínhamos mais de cem crianças no nosso grupo de jovens e todos adoraram ouvir a nossa banda tocar. Executávamos na maior parte as canções que eu escrevi, mas também abrangíamos artistas populares cristãos como Jeremy Camp, Switchfoot e Lifehouse. Depois que me formei na escola, a banda foi convidada para tocar em vários acampamentos da igreja e de outras igrejas também. Fora isso, nós também fizemos algumas turnês durante o verão e eu também tive até mesmo a sorte de gravar um CD e começar a tocar na Joy FM, a estação de rádio cristã. Fiz tudo isso enquanto estava fazendo faculdade na Ball State para Ministros Cristãos.

Depois que terminei a faculdade, a igreja imediatamente me ofereceu uma posição para coordenar o grupo de jovens. Achei muito gratificante e imediatamente aceitei. Eu gosto de ser alguém que os adolescentes podem confiar, em quem podem olhar e estar disponível para dar-lhes conselhos sempre que precisavam de algum. Era sempre um ótimo sentimento quando eles aceitavam o Senhor em suas vidas.

No entanto, alguns dos adolescentes são infelizes e vivem vidas difíceis. Tentamos o nosso melhor para organizar tantos eventos quanto possível para mantê-los longe de problemas. Ficar em apuros é fácil em uma cidade tão pequena. Não há muito o que fazer, então é fácil se envolver com bebidas, drogas e sexo. Como tal, nós realmente incentivamos as crianças e adolescentes a trazer seus amigos e simplesmente saímos para a Cafeteria. Saindo lá, somos capazes de supervisionar as atividades às quais as crianças e adolescentes se dedicam e, mais importante, eles estão cercados pelo povo de Deus.

No entanto, é um pouco perturbador por vezes porque algumas das adolescentes têm uma queda por mim. Na verdade, acho que até algumas das mães têm uma queda por mim, se estou sendo realmente honesto aqui. Tenho até mesmo ouvido rumores de um número de pessoas que, algumas das mães na congregação, tanto casadas como solteiras, formaram um grupo em minha homenagem. Alguns dos meus amigos disseram que é porque eu pareço muito com o homem que conduz aquele filme de vampiros. Eu realmente não sei o quanto disso é verdade. Espero que isso não seja verdade.

Mas o meu maior problema em tudo são as meninas adolescentes. A maioria delas é inofensiva, mas às vezes podem tornar-se um pouco entusiasmadas e tendem a agir de maneira inadequada na minha frente, mesmo quando estamos dentro da casa de Deus. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é esmagá-las, mas há uma linha muito tênue e eu não quero ferir seus sentimentos.

Fui trazido de volta à realidade dos meus próprios pensamentos quando percebi que as pessoas estavam começando a sair um por um, e o lugar estava se tornando menos movimentado. Eu realmente queria ver Bella mais uma vez antes que ela fosse embora, então decidi procurar por ela. Eu sei que eu deveria saber melhor do que olhar para ela. Também sei que a melhor coisa e a mais sensata a fazer agora, enquanto eu classifico os meus sentimentos, é tentar manter a minha distância. Mas eu simplesmente não posso evitar. É como se houvesse alguma força invisível me atraindo para ela. E, assim, quando eu finalmente a vi e sua família conversando com o Rev. Carlisle, eu não pude evitar ficar satisfeito e decidi abordá-los. Carlisle percebeu que eu estava me aproximando e imediatamente sorriu para mim.

"Edward, vem aqui." Ele gritou alto o suficiente apenas para eu ouvir.

Quando cheguei ao pequeno grupo, parei ao lado de Carlisle e ele começou a me apresentar aos pais de Bella. "Edward, eu gostaria de apresentá-lo para Renée e Phil Dwyer".

"Olá, eu sou Edward. É bom ter vocês aqui conosco." Eu disse enquanto estendi minha mão para eles pegarem. Tentei o meu melhor para soar educado da melhor forma que pude e agir como um perfeito cavalheiro. Afinal, eles eram os pais de Bella. Eu queria causar uma boa impressão.

Renée respondeu de volta: "É também um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward. Mas, por favor, me chame de Renée, em vez disso." Ela pegou minha mão na dela e apertou-a, um pouco entusiasmada demais, se assim posso dizer. Apertei a mão de Phil ao lado após Renée soltar da minha mão.

Depois que nós trocamos alguns sorrisos e acenos, Renée começou a falar novamente. "Sua performance foi muito maravilhosa, Edward. Nunca ouvi falar de uma voz tão comovente como a sua. Eu realmente senti a presença de Deus em toda a igreja por causa de você. Estou muito agradecida a Deus que temos um músico tão maravilhoso como você para nos conduzir em nossa adoração".

Eu sempre me senti bem em ouvir as palavras da comunidade. Eu gosto de ouvir tais elogios e louvores porque sei que fiz a minha missão, que é servir a Deus e ajudar a proclamar o seu reino através da minha música.

"Muito obrigado por estes elogios maravilhosos, Renée. Estou muito feliz que você gostou do nosso desempenho. Mas, ainda mais que você sentiu a presença de Deus através da nossa música." Eu disse quando abaixei minha cabeça dela, para mostrar que apreciei suas amáveis palavras.

Depois que eu disse os meus agradecimentos a Renée, coloquei a minha atenção ao lado em Bella e Jasper. "Bella e Jasper, é bom ver vocês novamente".

Obviamente, minha pergunta foi dirigida tanto a Jasper como Bella. Mas parece que olhar para a impressionante beleza de Bella se tornou uma ação involuntária minha. Era impossível não olhar para ela. E então eu a vi corar. Notei que Bella estava corando um pouco quando me aproximei mais cedo, mas deixei passar. Pensei que eu estava apenas vendo coisas. Mas agora que estou a poucos centímetros de distância dela, eu podia ver claramente que ela está realmente corando. É por minha causa? Eu consegui fazê-la corar? Eu não sou cego. Eu tive muita experiência e também sou velho o suficiente para saber quando as adolescentes têm uma queda por mim. Mas, querido Jesus, eu nunca na minha vida vi algo parecer tão cativante. Isso é exatamente quando eu percebi quão difícil seria tentar ficar longe de Bella.

Percebi que tinha ficado provavelmente olhando para ela por muito tempo e que não era adequado mais. Foi uma boa coisa que Carlisle decidiu dizer algo.

"Edward, Renée tinha acabado de dizer como Bella estava interessada em ser voluntária aqui na igreja. Você tem alguma sugestão?" Carlisle me perguntou.

"Bem, nós estaremos organizando um jantar de pote da sorte este mês para os menos afortunados e eu preciso de alguma ajuda com a preparação da comida. Você sabe cozinhar, Bella?" Minha pergunta foi, obviamente, dirigida a Bella, mas sua mãe não lhe deu a chance de responder.

"Oh, Bella adora ajudar na cozinha! Isso soa perfeito para você, baby! Você não acha?" Renée respondeu em um tom animado. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu pensaria que ela estivesse drogada, ou algo assim.

Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior, então respondeu com um pouco de sarcasmo "Uhm... Sim, mãe, isso realmente soa perfeito. Minhas preces foram atendidas." Isso é quando eu tenho a impressão de que ela realmente não queria ser uma voluntária e ela só faria isso por causa de sua mãe. Sim, Bella não tem vontade de passar seus dias na cozinha da igreja. Decidi tentar salvar Bella de sua miséria e ofereci a ela uma chance de volta.

"Bella, não é realmente uma grande coisa. Posso lidar com isso sozinho se você não quiser fazê-lo." Eu dei a ela uma pequena piscadela e notei Jasper revirar os olhos para mim.

Mas, é claro, mais uma vez Renée decidiu se intrometer e respondeu por Bella. "Oh, bobagem, Edward! Bella vai estar lá, basta dar-nos os detalhes." Renée disse dando tapinhas no meu braço.

Esfreguei meu braço e olhei para Bella quando ela disse: "Está tudo bem, Edward, eu posso ajudar. Isso ficará bem na minha aplicação para a faculdade".

Eu devo admitir que senti como se estivesse no céu quando sua resposta significou que eu seria capaz de vê-la novamente. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu sabia que provavelmente me parecia com um menino de oito anos de idade, sorrindo como se eu estivesse olhando para peitos pela primeira vez. Mas eu não me importei. Eu estava muito feliz no momento para me importar com o que qualquer um estivesse pensando.

"Bem, eu posso te dar todos os detalhes na quarta-feira a noite, se você quiser. Você estará aqui na quarta-feira, certo?" Perguntei a ela, soando esperançoso.

"Ah, sim. Quarta-feira a noite. Eu não perderia isso por nada." Bella disse um pouco flertando. Eu podia ver que ela estava muito confiante e eu admirava isso nela.

"Ótimo. Bem, foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça e afastei-me com um grande sorriso, agradecendo a Deus que eu seria capaz de ver Bella de novo.

Deus é realmente bom.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam dos pensamentos de Bella e Edward? Parece que os dois já estão "caidinhos"... vamos ver o que acontecerá daqui pra frente..._

_Desculpem pela demora em postar, eu ando super enrolada no meu trabalho, cheia de relatórios pra entregar... postarei o próximo cap. no fim de semana, prometo!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. 3 – Caminho Oposto

**C****apítulo 3 – Caminho Oposto**

_**Bella POV**_

Depois da igreja, fomos diretamente de volta para nossa casa. Jasper veio para casa com a gente porque ele não tinha vontade de permanecer na sua casa pelo dia, então ele estava passando a noite no sofá lá embaixo. Quando chegamos em casa minha mãe e Phil decidiram fazer alguns trabalhos de jardinagem por um tempo. Jasper e eu, por outro lado, decidimos apenas ficar lá dentro e vagabundear em torno do sofá. Eu estava cuidando da minha vida quando eu o vi se levantar e começar a desafivelar seu cinto na minha frente.

"Jasper! Que porra você está fazendo?" Eu silvei para o meu melhor amigo.

Ele olhou para mim enquanto se mudava para os botões, e disse,

"Swan, estou colhendo o que é devido a mim, lembra?"

"Sim, Jazz, lembro-me! Mas, Renée e Phil estão bem lá fora! Eles podem entrar a qualquer momento!" Eu disse a Jasper tentando o meu melhor para mantê-lo para baixo.

A próxima coisa que ouvi foi o zíper. "Esse é o ponto, B. É mais divertido dessa forma".

Eu percebi que era inútil discutir com ele, então eu simplesmente caí de joelhos. O que mais eu poderia fazer quando ele já sacou seu pau?

"Eu acho que você tem um ponto. Pelo menos vai ajudá-lo a gozar muito mais rápido." Eu disse quando olhei para ele de seu colo.

Ele trouxe seu pau duro para fora da boxer e eu o peguei dele. Eu trouxe a minha boca para baixo enquanto segurava a base e comecei a chupar e lamber. Deixei meus dentes delicadamente pastarem o seu comprimento algumas vezes. Jasper soltou uns grunhidos e colocou as mãos sobre minha cabeça. Que idiota. Ele sabe melhor do que tentar mover a minha cabeça. Eu odeio essa merda. Mas optei por não fazer tempestade sobre isso e continuei o que estava fazendo. Rodopiei minha língua ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis enquanto eu bombeava para cima e para baixo.

"Porra, B." Eu o ouvi gemer em resposta. Eu cantarolava um pouco porque sei que ele gostava muito das vibrações que viajavam através do seu pau.

Eu lambia e chupava a cabeça do seu pau enquanto trabalhava minha mão para cima e para baixo. Senti Jasper começar a tensionar e sabia que ele estava perto. Levei-o tão profundamente como eu poderia, seu pau batendo no fundo da minha garganta. Tirei minha mão da base de seu pênis e agarrei um aperto em seus quadris. Movi seu pau para dentro e fora da minha boca mais rápido enquanto ele continuava a bater no fundo da minha garganta. Após mais alguns segundos, ele começou a pulsar na minha boca.

"Merda, Bella. Eu vou gozar." Assim que ele disse isso, eu me preparei para o líquido quente atirando no fundo da minha boca. Não foi a melhor coisa que eu já provei, mas não foi a pior também. É mais fácil engolir. Contanto que você faça isso rápido, você mal sente o sabor da merda. Eu não tinha vontade de segurar isso na minha boca e cuspir, ou sequer ter uma confusão de esperma para limpar.

Jasper grunhiu enquanto segurava minha cabeça com seu comprimento inteiro ainda na minha boca. O líquido quente atirava para fora e escorria pela minha garganta e comecei a engolir e chupá-lo para reduzi-lo o mais rapidamente possível. Assim que eu tinha certeza que eu tinha engolido todo o gozo, puxei minha boca fora de seu pênis lentamente enquanto continuava a chupar a ponta. Eu deixei-a com um "pop".

"Agora me dê a sua bebida, eu preciso lavar essa merda." Eu exigi de Jasper quando ele me entregou seu copo de chá gelado. Eu engoli a bebida, lavando o gosto do seu pênis e seu gozo enquanto Jasper colocava seu pau de volta.

Depois de colocar a bebida na mesa, ele me puxou para um abraço e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. "Obrigado, B. Você nunca desaponta." Ele disse, sussurrando perto do meu ouvido e beijando minha testa.

"Que bom que eu pude retribuir o favor." Eu disse a ele honestamente porque isso realmente não me incomodava. Poucos minutos depois, me estabeleci nos braços de Jasper e cochilei.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Jasper e eu decidimos liberar um pouco depois de sermos todos próprios e bem comportados na igreja. Nós éramos os únicos acordados na casa. Renée e Phil terminaram de trabalhar no jardim bastante tarde e decidiram ir para a cama imediatamente. A situação, por outro lado, nos deu a oportunidade perfeita para romper uma garrafa de vodka que escondi no meu quarto há poucos dias.

"Bem, graças a Deus ela foi para a cama cedo. Você vai ficar hoje à noite, certo, Jazz?" Perguntei ao meu melhor amigo enquanto coloquei duas doses. Eu preferia meu zumbido vindo rápido, daí as doses. Eu realmente não suporto o gosto do álcool, mesmo quando misturado. Eu comparo isso à minha razão de engolir, "apenas acabe com isso". Portanto, eu tenho doses.

"Sim, eu não tenho nenhum desejo de ir para casa." Jasper disse-me.

Quando ele levou uma das doses, ele ergueu o copo e perguntou-me, "então, B, a que estamos bebendo?"

"Hmmm... que tal aos líderes quentes do grupo de jovens?" Eu perguntei, erguendo meu copo.

"Você bebe para líderes quentes do grupo de jovens e eu vou beber aos boquetes." Jasper bateu seu copo contra o meu e nós engolimos de volta.

Algumas doses depois, eu estava me sentindo muito relaxada e com tendência a flertar, então decidi sentar no colo de Jasper no sofá. Eu comecei a brincar com seu cabelo louro enrolando-o em meus dedos sedutoramente.

"Bella, seus peitos estão bem na frente do meu rosto." Jasper apontou o óbvio.

"Então?" Eu respondi simplesmente.

Ele apenas suspirou e aceitou o fato de que eu não me moveria. Ele colocou as mãos em meus quadris e encostou-se no sofá. Eu comecei a pensar em Edward, como pela centésima vez naquele dia. Comecei a pensar sobre o que exatamente eu queria dele. Comecei a pensar que eu poderia realmente gostar dele como meu namorado. E não é só por uma questão de ter um namorado como a maioria das meninas da minha idade porque eu certamente não sinto a necessidade de um. É simplesmente por causa de Edward. É por causa de como ele me faz sentir em sua presença. Ele automaticamente me faz querer sorrir. Ele parece que poderia cuidar de mim.

Pensando em Edward como meu namorado me fez perceber o quanto as coisas mudariam comigo e Jasper. Enquanto eu estava escancarada no colo de Jasper, pensei que se houvesse a mínima chance de que Edward se tornaria o meu namorado, que então ele definitivamente NÃO ficaria bem com isso. Ele definitivamente não ficaria bem com o jeito que eu estava sentada no meu melhor amigo atualmente. Eu não estava escancarada em Jasper para iniciar o sexo, ou algo assim. Não era como se ele estivesse duro debaixo de mim. É apenas o jeito que somos. A maneira como sempre fomos.

Se Edward estava para tornar-se o meu namorado, ele teria um problema se Jasper beijasse o topo da minha cabeça, ou colocasse seus braços em volta de mim? Será que Jasper se ofenderia se eu tivesse que pedir a ele para parar de fazer coisas que eram naturais para nós? Era tudo muito inocente, mas não inocente em tudo. Eu não gostaria de Edward fazendo as mesmas coisas com outra garota, não importa o quão inocente isso fosse.

"O que você está pensando?" Jasper perguntou, trazendo-me de pensamentos.

"Eu estava pensando em ter um namorado." Eu disse a ele honestamente. Não havia nenhum ponto de manter segredos dele. Jasper me conhece melhor do que minha mãe. Ele provavelmente até mesmo me conhece melhor do que eu me conheço na maioria do tempo.

"Quem? Edward?" Jasper me provocou cutucando meu lado divertidamente.

"Bem, cara... Eu não sei, Jazz. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Eu acho que eu posso me ver tendo um relacionamento com ele. Eu não quero que ele seja apenas outro flerte, sabe? Eu sei que nós acabamos de nos conhecer, e me chame de louca, mas eu acho que eu quero a coisa de verdade com ele. Mas, então eu começo a pensar o que isso significaria para nós." Eu suspirei quando terminei meu discurso. Eu sei que dizer a Jasper a verdade sempre é a melhor idéia, mas isso não significa que não é difícil. Ele era meu melhor amigo e a coisa mais próxima que eu tenho de um irmão. Não posso imaginar minha vida sem ele.

"Bem, eu não acho que seu namorado gostaria que você desse um boquete em outro cara. Então eu acho que teria que parar de pedir-lhe boquetes, para começar." Ele afirmou divertidamente, me dando uma piscadela.

"Porra, Jasper, isso é tipo um me dê! Quero dizer, agora mesmo sentada no seu colo não parece certo! Mesmo que seja inocente entre nós e até mesmo natural para nós, eu não consigo imaginar nenhum namorado, ou até mesmo uma namorada, estando bem com isso. Quero dizer, você estaria bem com isso, se você visse Alice sentada no colo de outro cara?" Olhei diretamente para ele e soube que eu não precisava perguntar a ele duas vezes, ou ouvir sua resposta em voz alta. Eu já vi a resposta que era bastante evidente em seu rosto.

Eu continuei, "Eu nem sei por que estou pensando assim. Quero dizer, a sério. Eu duvido que Edward sequer consideraria estar comigo, ou com qualquer coisa." Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei para baixo.

Jasper quebrou o silêncio alguns segundos mais tarde. Ele levantou meu queixo e olhou-me nos olhos. "Bella, ele seria louco de não considerar estar com você. E, se por algum milagre Deus te abençoar com um namorado, eu não vou a lugar algum. Só porque deixamos de ser amigos para foder, não significa que deixamos de ser amigos. Você é minha melhor amiga, não importa o que aconteça. Então você segue qualquer caminho que te faz feliz porque, no final do dia, isso é tudo que importa para mim. O que me faz feliz é ser seu amigo, o sexo é apenas um bônus." Jasper disse quando me deu um sorriso sincero.

Meu coração foi oprimido por seu discurso. Ele estava certo. Percebi então que aconteça o que acontecer, ele estaria sempre na minha vida. E eu sinceramente não teria isso de nenhuma outra maneira.

Eu tropecei para fora do seu colo derramando-nos mais duas doses. "Eu vou beber a isso, Jasper!" Levantei meu copo e engoli a dose. Com cada dose que eu tomei, elas desciam mais e mais suaves. Após mais algumas doses, decidi que eu tinha o suficiente. Eu disse boa noite para Jasper e subi para o meu quarto. Jasper, por outro lado, passou a noite no sofá.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma latejante dor de cabeça e senti vontade de vomitar. Mas isso não era um problema enorme porque eu não vomitava até beber em algum tempo. Eu sabia como lidar com a ressaca.

Quando levantei, esfreguei os olhos e cambaleei para fora da minha porta, batendo em minha mãe no corredor. Parecia que ela estava se preparando para sair.

"Bom dia, bebê!" Renée me cumprimentou. "É melhor se apressar ou vai chegar atrasada para a escola. Eu tenho um estudo da bíblia para atender com algumas das senhoras, então estou saindo agora".

"Certo, mãe." Eu murmurei enquanto empurrei meu caminho até o banheiro, não incomodando-me mais em afastar dela. Tomei um banho e me preparei para a escola, assim como me foi dito. Vesti meu jeans e puxei uma camisa de botão quadriculada de roxo e cinza. Quando eu parecia bastante decente, ou tão decente quanto poderia estar, desci as escadas para encontrar Jasper. Eu sabia que ele teria a correção que eu precisava para eu passar o dia de escola.

"Jazz." Eu chamei. Ele estava sentado no sofá puxando suas botas.

"Você parece uma merda." Jasper disse o óbvio quando me jogou sua garrafa de água. Eu a engoli.

"Obrigado. Saia comigo." Agarrei o braço de Jasper e levei-o ao meu quintal. A maconha sempre fez o meu estômago ficar melhor e é isso que eu decidi fazer. Arrumei minha tigela***** e dei um tapa******. Segurei a fumaça em meus pulmões, sentindo um leve ardor nos meus ouvidos. Passei a tigela para Jasper e demos mais alguns tapas. Coloquei a tigela de volta no meu esconderijo para me certificar de que Renée não a encontraria. A última coisa que eu precisava ouvir era a sua pregação sobre como meu corpo era um presente de Deus e que eu deveria cuidar dele, e não profaná-lo, Deus, eu esperava que ela nunca visse a minha tatuagem.

_* __Tigela (bowl)__: é um tubo onde a maconha é colocada para ser fumada, pode ter um pequeno orifício do lado, que você cobre quando está inalando a fumaça da maconha enquanto segura o tubo inteiro e fuma. _

_**Dei um tapa: é a expressão para dizer que fumou o baseado._

Jasper e eu fomos diretamente para a cozinha e nos estabelecemos para comer uma torrada.

"Sentindo-se melhor?" Jasper perguntou-me entre mordidas.

"Não realmente. Estou tão cansada. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de adormecer na aula de história hoje. Eu realmente não tenho idéia do que está acontecendo na aula. A última coisa que eu preciso é Renée pegando o meu caso se as minhas notas começam a escorregar." Eu devo ter soado como um bebê choramingando. Mas, eu realmente podia me ver sentada na aula de história, empurrando a minha cabeça para cima a cada poucos segundos de cochilar. E isso definitivamente não é bom.

"Eu tenho apenas uma coisa para você, B." Jasper disse, entregando-me um comprimido laranja. Chamamos isso de "Cocaína de Pobre". Eu não faço isso só porque eu não podia pagar a cocaína. Eu realmente não tenho vontade de usar cocaína e os remédios para distúrbio de déficit de atenção simplesmente não parecem tão ruins. Adderall é basicamente anfetamina prescrita. Eu conhecia bem as pílulas e Jasper tem das boas, vinte miligramas. Eu sempre comprei as laranjas, as azuis eram muito fracas. Eu normalmente apenas as engolia. Mas numa manhã como essa, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de esperar para que ela faça efeito.

Jasper me deu uma moeda e um comprimido. Coloquei o comprimido na mesa da cozinha e usei a moeda para esmagá-lo. Tomei o pó azul e coloquei-o em uma linha. Eu realmente odiava cheirar a merda, mas as garotas têm que fazer o que uma garota tem que fazer. Enrolei uma nota de dólar e enfiei no meu nariz. Segurei uma narina fechada e inalei a uma velocidade de má qualidade (não que eu saiba a velocidade de boa qualidade). Isso queimou um pouco e escorreu no fundo da minha garganta. Eu poderia prová-lo no fundo da minha língua. Levantei-me ereta fungando forte para obter tudo para baixo. Eu odiava os "pingos".

"Obrigada, Jazz. Você tem mais? Eu provavelmente precisarei de outra elevação em torno do almoço." Jasper suspirou, estendendo-me outra pílula.

"Você é o melhor, Jasper!" Exclamei enquanto levantava na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha.

Saímos para a escola alguns minutos depois e eu realmente odiava quão falante eu me tornei por causa do Adderall. Eu tinha feito nada além de falar, falar e falar todo o caminho para a escola. Era uma das desvantagens de usá-lo que me deixava confusa. Mas vamos enfrentá-lo, eu realmente precisava do impulso, e café nunca pode me dar o impulso que eu precisava como o Adderall podia.

A escola, como de costume, foi chata. Eu estava desesperadamente lutando contra o desejo de ir e encontrar-me com Jasper, e simplesmente matar aula o resto do dia. Decidi, no final, que seria uma má idéia. Enquanto as horas passavam, eu não podia esperar para já ser o almoço. Quando ouvi o sinal do almoço tocar, eu imediatamente me levantei, peguei minhas coisas e corri para fora da sala de aula. Eu nem sequer me incomodei em ouvir as últimas palavras dos professores.

Antes de eu ir almoçar, detonei outra pílula e assim não me incomodei em comer qualquer coisa porque eu não tinha apetite quando tomava essa merda. Quando entrei na cafeteria, vi Jasper e Alice sentados na nossa usual mesa do almoço e me dirigi a eles. Às vezes, outras pessoas se juntavam a nós, mas na maioria das vezes era apenas nós, o que eu prefiro muito mais.

Enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Alice, ela me perguntou, olhando-me com curiosidade. "Não vai comer hoje, Bella?"

Uma coisa sobre Alice é que ela sabe quase tudo. Quanto à forma como ela sabe essas coisas, eu não tenho idéia. Isso realmente me assusta às vezes. Por um lado, eu nunca contei a ela sobre meu hábito de tomar Adderall, mas em algum lugar no meio do caminho, ela descobriu. Ela nunca gostou da idéia de eu usando isso, ou qualquer outra merda, e ela manifestou isso perfeitamente claro um par de vezes. Ela sabe que quando eu não como, era só por causa de uma coisa - Adderall. Eu simplesmente escolhi ignorá-la porque, tanto quanto eu a amo, eu sinceramente odeio quando ela fica toda julgamento sobre isso.

Jasper obviamente percebeu que eu estava chateada, então ele rapidamente mudou de assunto.

"Então, B, você contou a Alice sobre Edward?" Ele desviou. Conhecendo Alice com certeza, isso obviamente vai chamar sua atenção.

"NÃO!" Alice exclamou enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram. "Quem é Edward!" Ela olhou para mim com expectativa.

Jasper não me deu a chance de reagir porque ele decidiu tomar a iniciativa de preencher Alice com todos os detalhes do meu encontro com Edward. Eles continuaram a conversa como se eu nem estivesse lá.

"Edward é o líder do grupo de jovens e adoração na Igreja Fonte da Cidade." Jasper disse.

"Espere, você disse Edward? Como em Edward Cullen?" Alice questionou. Eu imediatamente me tornei curiosa para saber o que ela sabia sobre ele.

"Sim, isso seria ele. Como você o conhece, Alice? Você não vai naquela igreja, certo?" Jasper perguntou.

Alice cresceu aqui e era como todo mundo. Ela ia à igreja todos os domingos, participou dos grupos de jovens e até foi para os acampamentos cristãos de verão. Ela não era "boazinha". Ela não bebe com freqüência, mas isso não significa que ela não bebe. Ela sabe como ter um bom tempo, mas ela também sabe como colocar no ato a boa menina cristã quando ela precisa. E, para ser completamente honesta, eu não acho que é apenas um ato. Eu acredito que ela acredita também, exatamente como Edward. Ela só não empurra isso, ou ostenta, ao contrário da minha mãe. Ela realmente quer ser uma boa pessoa. Na verdade, eu honestamente acho que, se Jasper e eu não fumássemos, bebêssemos e explodíssemos Adderall na maioria das vezes, eu acho que nós três seríamos inseparáveis. Infelizmente, Alice não se sente confortável fazendo qualquer uma dessas merdas e eu entendo.

Alice finalmente falou para responder à pergunta de Jasper.

"Bella, sério, Edward Cullen é tipo um grande negócio. Eu diria até mesmo que ele é bem conhecido entre a comunidade cristã, tanto aqui como fora da cidade. Você é uma das muitas garotas de dezesseis anos que tem uma grande paixão por ele. Eu não vou para aquela igreja, mas eu o conheço porque sua banda tocou no acampamento de verão que eu fui nos dois últimos verões. Muitas das meninas lá ainda saíram como tietes porque elas ficaram loucas por ele. Ele faz turnês por toda parte. Não que eu espere que você saiba quem são essas bandas, mas ele até mesmo abriu shows no verão passado como para Kutless e 10th Avenue North. Quero dizer, eles tocam suas músicas no rádio. Na verdade, se você quiser, você pode procurá-lo no Google, Bella. Ele tem um site e você poderia totalmente persegui-lo no facebook!" Ela terminou, gritando a última parte.

Eu sabia que Alice disse um monte de informações sobre Edward em poucos segundos. Mas acho que a única peça de informação que realmente ficou na minha mente era que eu poderia persegui-lo no facebook. Isso não parecia uma má idéia.

Decidi agir desinteressada e fingi que ele não significava o quanto ele realmente significava para mim. "Realmente, Alice? Persegui-lo no facebook? Por favor! Não há como negar que ele é o sexo ambulante, mas não tenho desejo de me tornar uma fã de Edward Cullen".

"O que quer que você diga, Bella." Alice respondeu, claramente não acreditando numa única palavra que eu disse. "Mas só para você saber, você tem como uma possibilidade zero de sair com ele. Você quer saber por quê? Bem, por uma coisa, você é uma estudante de 16 anos de idade e ele é um universitário formado de 22 anos de idade. Nunca ouvi que Edward namorasse uma menina da nossa idade. Inferno, eu nunca nem sequer ouvi falar de Edward namorar alguém seriamente! Ouvi rumores de que ele tenha saído com algumas garotas da igreja antes, mas eu nunca ouvi falar dele ter uma namorada. Edward Cullen é um homem de Deus. E você sabe o que isso significa? Significa que, em sua vida, Deus sempre vem em primeiro lugar, e as meninas, ou ter um relacionamento, só vem em segundo lugar, provavelmente ainda mais baixo. Então, eu odeio quebrar isso para você, minha amiga, mas sendo sua fã é o melhor que isso vai ficar." Alice afirmou conscientemente.

Ela estava certa? Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma chance com Edward?

Enquanto eu estava ponderando o que Alice me contou, eu a ouvi falar novamente. "De qualquer forma, ele não é meio certinho demais para você? Ele realmente não parece ser o seu tipo".

"Ele é fodidamente-quente! É claro que ele é o meu tipo!" Eu disse quando comecei a saltar minha perna para cima e para baixo, assim que a droga entrou em efeito. Alice me deu um olhar aguçado e revirei os olhos para ela. Eu realmente não me importava com ela agindo toda maternal comigo antes. Mas desde que Renée se tornou um rolo santo e começou a agir como uma mãe pela primeira vez, sendo toda carinhosa, amorosa e toda essa merda, eu precisava que Alice se afastasse dessa merda. Eu realmente não preciso de duas mães. Eu preciso de Alice mais para ser uma amiga.

"Bella, você realmente tem que parar de fazer essa merda. Parece que você vai roer seus lábios!" Alice ressaltou. Huh, eu nem percebi que eu estava mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Jasper me deu um pedaço de chiclete, sabendo que eu precisava para manter minha boca ocupada. Alice deve ter lido minha mente porque ela decidiu deixar o assunto por agora. O almoço terminou logo depois e eu disse meu adeus a Alice, já que ao contrário de Jasper, eu não iria provavelmente vê-la novamente depois que as aulas terminassem.

Depois da escola, encontrei-me com Jasper no estacionamento e fomos diretamente para sua casa. Seu pai trabalhava no turno das três as onze e eu me senti presa em minha própria casa com uma conversa interminável de Renée sobre Deus, então eu apenas disse a ela que estaríamos lá para jantar. Sabendo que ela só tinha seu estudo da Bíblia, eu só conseguia imaginar o quanto o jantar seria engolido com ela esta noite. Ela tende a falar muito mais sobre como Deus é tudo de bom, amoroso e sabe perdoar, cada vez que ela chega em casa do seu estudo da Bíblia. Se eu apenas pudesse ser surda por duas horas, eu apreciaria imensamente isso.

"Quer fumar?" Jasper perguntou-me.

Dei de ombros: "Claro. Por que não?"

Jasper e eu sentamos em sua cama enquanto ficamos realmente chapados. Uma das coisas que eu amo sobre Jasper é que sempre que ele fuma, ele fica todo emo, pensativo e começa a falar sobre merda do nada.

"Eu tenho que sair daqui, Bella. Eu não agüento esse lugar." Jasper pronunciou, a dor evidente em sua voz.

Jasper sempre quis sair desse lugar, desde que eu o conhecia, isso é sobre o que ele falava. Ele sempre quis mais do que esta cidade e mais da vida.

"Eu sei que você vai sair, Jasper. Tenho fé em você." Eu garanti a ele.

Eu tenho fé em Jasper. Eu podia vê-lo, tocá-lo e senti-lo. É fácil ter fé no que está bem na sua frente.

"Eu digo a mim mesmo que vai ficar tudo bem, mas é muito incapacitante aqui. São sempre as mesmas pessoas e mesma merda. Nada nunca muda aqui. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é trabalhar em alguma fábrica e ser como meu pai. Eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de escapar. Preciso correr na direção oposta." Eu quase não ouvi a última parte porque sua voz começou a quebrar.

Eu me senti tão triste por ele. Ele era um homem forte e ainda assim estava tão quebrado ao mesmo tempo. Nada me doía mais do que ver Jasper chateado. Ele não merecia se sentir tão na merda sobre sua vida. É como se ele tivesse sido trancado em uma gaiola, tentando encontrar uma saída, mas falhando. Eu queria desesperadamente que ele encontrasse o seu caminho para fora, dizer a ele que tudo ficaria bem. Ele não merece essa merda. Ele merecia muito mais.

Eu finalmente decidi romper o silêncio e falei, "Hey." Esperei que ele me olhasse nos olhos. Quando ele finalmente o fez, eu disse com muita certeza: "Eu vou sentir uma falta de merda de você quando você for para a Duke".

Eu sei que ele vai conseguir a bolsa. Ele merece. Das poucas coisas em que eu acredito, uma delas é que as coisas vão sempre funcionar para pessoas que trabalham duro para o que elas querem. E Jasper tem trabalhado mais do que o suficiente para o que ele quer. Então, eu nunca digo, "SE você for para a Duke." Quando se trata de dar a Jasper a esperança de que ele tanto precisava. Eu SEI que ele irá para a Duke. Se há uma coisa na qual eu sempre teria fé, seria Jasper.

Mas sabendo quão amável e altruísta é o coração de Jasper, eu também sei que ele estava preocupado comigo. Nós não temos discutido seriamente isso, mas ele costumava brincar com a idéia de eu ir para Duke com ele. Eu sei que não era uma piada. Eu sei que ele realmente quer que eu considere isso porque ele está preocupado com o que poderia acontecer comigo uma vez que ele for embora. Estou até cem por cento certa de que se eu dou a ele a mínima suspeita de que eu ficaria chateada quando ele finalmente aceitasse a Duke, ele largaria tudo num piscar de olhos e ficaria comigo. Ele preferiria optar por ficar nessa cidade sufocante e ficar comigo, do que perseguir seus sonhos.

Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu NÃO VOU deixar que isso aconteça.

Então me arrastei até ele, fechei a pequena distância entre nós, tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e disse a ele com toda a sinceridade, "Mas eu também sei que estamos em caminhos diferentes e está tudo bem em correr na direção oposta. Eu vou ficar bem".

Jasper pareceu confuso por um momento sobre o que eu disse, mas depois ocorreu-lhe a clareza. Ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não tenho a intenção de mantê-lo próximo a esta cidade, ou para mim para o meu conforto.

Neste ponto, eu provavelmente acabarei indo a uma universidade comunitária, ou à Universidade do Leste de Indiana. Eu não estava nem mesmo certa do que eu queria fazer, mas eu sabia que ainda tinha muito tempo para descobrir isso.

Descobrir quem eu era e em que direção eu queria correr.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, quantas coisas acontecendo... __Jasper é realmente um bom amigo para Bella.. o que vc´s acharam?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. 4 – Eu Ainda Acredito

**Capítulo 4 – Eu Ainda Acredito**

_**Edward POV**_

Entrei na igreja na segunda-feira de manhã para me preparar para uma reunião que eu tinha com o empresário da minha banda, Emmett. Emmett é um cara muito grande e você não pode evitar ficar com medo dele no início porque ele te faz lembrar um urso gigante. Até eu fiquei com medo dele a primeira vez que eu o encontrei. Mas quando cheguei a conhecê-lo, ele é realmente muito diferente do que eu esperava. Ele é muito brincalhão e, juro, às vezes eu acho que ele é um garoto de dez anos preso no velho corpo de um homem de 22 anos.

Emmet e eu temos a mesma idade e ele também é da cidade. Nós realmente nos conhecemos primeiro na escola e eu conversei com ele algumas vezes depois. Mas já que nós éramos de diferentes facções, nós nunca realmente nos aproximamos até que fomos para a faculdade. Nós dois fomos para a Ball State para Ministros Cristãos, então eu o via quase todos os dias. Na faculdade, ele conheceu e começou a namorar Rosalie Hale, a filha do Rev. Carlisle. Eles casaram-se logo após a formatura e têm sido inseparáveis desde então.

Emmett é o meu melhor amigo e nós somos parceiros no que diz respeito à banda. Eu confio nele e sei que ele sempre tem meus melhores interesses no coração. Mais importante, eu sei que nós dois estávamos fazendo isso pelas razões certas e que é para proclamar a palavra de Deus através da minha música.

Um pouco mais de dois anos atrás, nós lançamos nosso primeiro CD já auto intitulado, do qual eu escrevi todas as músicas. Levou algum tempo para o CD obter qualquer tipo de reconhecimento. Tivemos que fazer um monte de shows, um monte de viajens e, principalmente, muita oração. Como sempre, Deus não me decepcionou, e ele respondeu às minhas orações, eventualmente. Duas das minhas músicas têm estado na estação de rádio cristã nos últimos seis meses. Assim, enquanto o CD ainda talvez fosse novo para algumas pessoas, não era para nós. Na verdade, os produtores de várias músicas já solicitaram-nos escrever novas canções e fazer outro álbum, e eu sinceramente não poderia esperar para fazê-lo. Infelizmente, a coisa é que eu não tenho a inspiração agora para escrever novas canções para um outro álbum. Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente escrever o que quer que esteja estourando dentro da minha cabeça e colocar uma melodia nela. Eu queria que significasse algo para mim e para as pessoas que iriam ouvi-lo.

Emmett e eu nos encontramos todas as manhãs de segunda-feira para discutir shows e oportunidades para a Gravidade. Eu temia com a idéia de ter de dizer a ele que mais uma semana se passou sem que eu escrevesse uma canção. Eu sabia que uma vez que eu dissesse a ele, ele se ajoelharia e diria uma oração no local para a minha inspiração vir.

Tão logo o meu encontro com Emmett acabou, eu me encontrei com o Rev. Carlisle em seguida. Eu sempre me encontro com ele para que ele me forneça uma cópia de seu sermão para o domingo seguinte, assim eu poderia escolher canções que complementariam sua mensagem. As músicas que eu escolho são muito cruciais para o serviço. Isso realmente ajuda as pessoas a entrar no clima de adoração a Deus. Eu acredito que a adoração é amar a Deus, conectar-se com Deus e dar graças a Deus pelo que Ele é e o que Ele fez por nós.

Era também o início de novembro, então nós começamos a discutir o Concerto de Natal que temos a cada ano. Eu realmente precisava encontrar uma boa vocalista feminina para algumas canções que tocaríamos. Eu sempre anseio pelo Concerto de Natal porque eu consigo tocar piano e eu não tenho que cantar todas as músicas. Outras pessoas da nossa comunidade participam também, dançando, cantando, ou exibindo qualquer outro talento que eles têm. É sempre uma noite de pura diversão, glorificando e louvando o nome de Jesus.

No final da tarde, depois do meu encontro com o Rev. Carlisle ter acabado, eu me sentei no Cafeteria, esperando que eu pudesse encontrar algo inspirador para falar com os adolescentes na noite de quarta-feira. Eu não tinha um escritório, então eu preferia trabalhar na Cafeteria, em vez disso. Não é como se alguém estivesse aqui quando não havia nenhuma atividade em curso para o Grupo de Jovens. Eu simplesmente gostava de sentar e trabalhar em minhas mensagens. O local também era mais descontraído e os adolescentes sentiam-se mais confortáveis falando comigo aqui por causa do sentimento "caseiro" no mesmo. Eu podia imaginá-los sendo menos propensos a se abrir para mim se eu estivesse sentado em uma cadeira atrás de uma mesa. É importante que eu pareça acessível.

Tecnicamente, eu estava fazendo o trabalho de duas pessoas na igreja. Mas eu não reclamo porque eu adoro fazê-lo e sou muito apaixonado por ambos. Além disso, tenho um assistente em tempo parcial que faz todo o trabalho "sujo" para mim, por assim dizer. Ela garante que a música para os domingos é sempre copiada e pronta para os outros membros da banda. Ela também ajuda a organizar eventos do Grupo de Jovens. Sou muito grato a Deus por quão grande ajuda ela é. Seu nome é Ângela e ela é uma estudante da faculdade e uma das poucas meninas que não flertam comigo. Ela estava comprometida com seu namorado, Ben, e com Deus.

Enquanto eu estava sentado na cafeteria, eu estava realmente tentando o meu melhor para me concentrar em fazer minha mensagem de inspiração para quarta-feira. Infelizmente, não houve tanta sorte. Eu não conseguia manter meus pensamentos na tarefa por muito tempo antes da minha mente sair para o pensamento de ver Bella de novo. Cerca de quatro horas da tarde, eu decidi que não estava conseguindo terminar nada e voltei para casa.

Eu não podia tirar Bella da minha mente. E tanto quanto eu odeio admitir isso, eu estava tendo pensamentos e sentimentos inadequados sobre ela. Eu sabia que era normal ter pensamentos e fantasias sexuais sobre as mulheres. Não me interpretem mal, eu sou apenas um homem, então não é como se eu não os tivesse tido antes. Mas o que não estava certo em tudo é que eu estava tendo esses pensamentos sobre uma garota de dezesseis anos. Eu tenho esses pensamentos sobre eu segurando a mão dela e puxando-a em meu colo, entre outras coisas. Eu tinha certeza que Jasper era o namorado dela, vendo quão próximos e íntimos eles estavam na igreja no último domingo. Mas, por alguma razão, eu não me importava. Um namorado era o menor dos meus obstáculos quando se tratava de Bella.

Eu me sentia completamente rasgado. Eu me senti arrancando meu cabelo porque eu estava tão frustrado comigo mesmo. Eu realmente precisava de alguém para conversar sobre isso e normalmente eu me voltaria para o Rev. Carlisle. No entanto, eu não poderia fazer isso por razões óbvias.

Depois de muita consideração, decidi falar com minha mãe, em vez disso, sobre os meus sentimentos e lutas internas. Eu sempre contava tudo à minha mãe e eu não escondo as coisas dela. Tem sido sempre nós dois desde que posso me recordar.

Minha mãe deixou meu pai quando ela descobriu que estava grávida de mim e ele nunca procurou por ela quando ela foi embora. Ela veio para Indiana, onde ela teve ajuda de sua tia Elizabeth, a quem eu chamo de Libby. Eu diria que Libby não só salvou sua vida, mas também a minha. Ela apoiou minha mãe durante a gravidez e até depois do dia em que nasci. Ela tinha uma alma bondosa, que ela até mesmo incentivou minha mãe a freqüentar a faculdade de enfermagem, que sempre foi o sonho da mamãe. Minha mãe nunca foi capaz de cursar uma faculdade porque ela se casou com meu pai em uma idade muito jovem. Por essa razão, ela estava realmente grata por todo o apoio que Libby mostrou a ela.

Quanto à minha mãe, depois de todo o trabalho duro e inúmeras noites sem dormir, ela finalmente conseguiu seu diploma de enfermagem. Ela decidiu seguir o ensino superior e por isso ela agora está segurando um diploma de mestre em enfermagem. Ela é agora oficialmente uma enfermeira do hospital e uma das melhores em sua área.

Das muitas coisas que eu sou grato a Deus, minha mãe é definitivamente uma delas. Além do Rev. Carlisle, ela é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço. Ela é carinhosa, atenciosa, gentil, complacente, aberta, e a lista continua. Ela sempre esteve lá para mim através de todos os momentos bons e ruins da minha vida. Ela sempre me apoiou em todas as decisões que eu fiz. Ela nunca nem uma vez me julgou ou repreendeu-me pelos erros que eu fiz no passado. Eu sei pelo fato que minha mãe me ama incondicionalmente. E agora que estou prestes a falar com ela, o máximo que eu poderia esperar era não desapontá-la.

Aproximei-me dela em silêncio e sentei-me no sofá com ela enquanto ela estava terminando alguma papelada sobre o seu dia no hospital.

"Mãe, eu posso falar com você?" Eu falei baixinho.

Ela tirou seus óculos de leitura, olhou para mim e disse, "Claro que sim, Edward. Você sabe que pode sempre falar comigo. O que é? Está tudo bem?"

Passei minha mão em meus cabelos e me preparei para dizer à minha mãe sobre os sentimentos que eu estava tendo, essencialmente por uma das minhas alunas.

"É sobre uma garota." Olhei para ela para avaliar sua reação. Ela sorriu para mim, então eu achei melhor continuar antes que ela ficasse muito animada.

"Eu a conheci na igreja no último domingo e ela é nova na igreja. Ela é incrivelmente linda, mãe. Ela é muito branca, com longos e lisos cabelos castanho escuros e profundos olhos castanho chocolate. Ela parece muito confiante e eu ainda poderia dizer que ela é mal-humorada. Ela é como uma lufada de ar fresco. Ela é definitivamente a garota mais bonita, cativante e interessante que eu já conheci na minha vida. Para mim, ela realmente se parece com um anjo enviado de cima. E a coisa é... A coisa é que eu me sinto muito atraído por ela." Parei para olhar para a minha mãe.

Eu podia ver que ela estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o que eu disse. "Edward, isso é maravilhoso! Por que você está agindo como se isso fosse um problema?"

"Bem, isso É um problema, mãe. Veja você, Bella tem..." Oh Jesus, apenas me ajude a cuspir isso já, "... ela tem dezesseis anos." Obrigado, Jesus. Eu me senti melhor tirando isso do meu peito, mas depois me senti culpado de novo.

Continuei a falar com a minha mãe sobre os sentimentos e emoções que eu sentia por Bella. "Eu sei que não é realmente certo. Ela vai participar do Grupo de Jovens que eu guio na igreja, o que também, tecnicamente, significa que ela seria minha aluna. E ela tem dezesseis anos de idade. Eu simplesmente não sei como me comportar sendo eu mesmo ao redor dela, e controlar o desejo de estar com ela. Eu realmente não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça e me sinto envergonhado por me sentir assim a respeito de alguém pela qual eu devo ser responsável." Olhei para baixo quando terminei o meu discurso. Minha mãe esfregou meu braço suavemente e suspirou.

"Edward, nem sempre podemos controlar nossas emoções, ou pelo que somos atraídos. Eu compreendo o quão difícil isso deve ser para você. Você precisa considerar um monte de coisas se alguma vez você decidir agir sobre esses sentimentos por essa menina. Você tem que pensar sobre o que isso significa para seu trabalho, para a sua música e, até mesmo como a comunidade cristã pode ver você. Eu sei que não é justo, Edward. Sei que, como seguidores de Jesus, aprendemos que é um pecado contra Deus julgar os outros, mas somos simplesmente humanos, afinal. Por mais injusto que será para eles julgarem a situação, eles vão te julgar, filho. Mas, no final, o julgamento de Deus é a única coisa que importará." Ela envolveu suas mãos nas minhas e apertou-a levemente.

"Edward, você precisa seguir seu coração e fazer aquilo que parece certo. Se você está com medo de cometer erros, não esteja. Está tudo bem. Eu fiz alguns erros no passado e eu sinceramente queria, às vezes, que eu pudesse voltar e mudar tudo. Mas então eu me lembro, se não fosse por aqueles erros que cometi no passado, eu não saberia agora como fazer as coisas direito... com você. " Quando ela parou, ela levantou meu queixo para que eu pudesse olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

"Você é obrigado a cair, pecar e cometer erros. Você é apenas humano, afinal. Você não é Deus. Lembre-se que você é apenas um homem e nenhum homem é perfeito. Basta ter em mente, Deus tem um plano para todos nós, e se fôssemos todos perfeitos e sem pecados, não teríamos necessidade de Jesus em nossa vida".

Eu sabia que tudo o que minha mãe disse estava certo. Talvez eu honestamente soubesse disso o tempo todo, mas às vezes simplesmente ajudava ouvir. Eu ainda não estava certo sobre o que eu deveria fazer. Quero dizer, tudo o que eu realmente poderia fazer era levar um dia de cada vez e só fazer o que parecia certo. Eu realmente não sabia o que parecia certo até a próxima vez que eu visse Bella. Então, por agora, tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar e rezar a Deus para que ele me mostrasse o caminho certo a seguir.

"Obrigado, mãe." Eu falei baixinho enquanto a abraçava apertado para mostrar o quanto eu apreciava o que ela disse. "Eu te amo".

Ela abraçou-me de volta e respondeu, "Eu também te amo, filho. E não importa o que aconteça, apenas saiba que estou orgulhosa de você." Eu dei-lhe um beijo nas bochechas e levantei-me do sofá.

Decidi ir e sentar-me do lado de fora, levando comigo o meu caderno onde eu costumo escrever minhas músicas. Eu estava esperando que eu poderia finalmente escrever algo novo hoje depois da conversa que tive com minha mãe. A pressão estava realmente crescendo para o segundo CD. Os executivos da música me disseram que eu poderia usar e comprar músicas de outras pessoas, em vez disso, e gravá-las. Mas eu disse que não. Eu não tinha vontade de cantar músicas de outras pessoas. O que eu mais amava sobre fazer música é escrever as músicas. E se eu não posso escrever e cantar minhas próprias músicas, eu prefiro não gravar nenhuma.

Enquanto eu estava sentado fora da casa, segurando meu caderno de música, de repente eu me lembrei do que um velho amigo me disse, _"As melhores canções transmitem as emoções mais fortes. Deixe suas emoções guiá-lo. Elas vão te dar uma boa base para suas canções"._

Eu não poderia deixar de pensar. O que eu sinto agora? Se eu estou sendo honesto comigo mesmo, eu estava me sentindo alegre, feliz e contente. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia culpado, dividido, confuso, preocupado e perdido. Por que eu estou sentindo todas estas emoções agora?

Enquanto eu refletia sobre a fonte dessas emoções, isso me levou a uma pessoa... Bella.

Eu mal podia apagar o sorriso do meu rosto quando meus pensamentos levaram a ela, minha Bella. De repente, era como se a minha inspiração batesse como um vendaval com força total e eu de repente tinha uma canção cheia saída do nada. Minha mão começou a escrever tão rápido quanto poderia. Eu estava tendo problemas para manter-me com as palavras dentro da minha cabeça...

_Scattered words and empty thoughts_

_Seem to pour from my heart_

_I've never felt so torn before_

_Seems I don't know where to start_

_But it's now I feel your grace fall like rain_

_From every fingertip washing away the pain_

Palavras esparsas e pensamentos vazios

Parecem derramar do meu coração

Eu nunca me senti tão despedaçado antes

Parece que eu não sei por onde começar

Mas é agora que eu sinto a sua graça cair como a chuva

Da ponta de cada dedo lavando a minha dor

Por meses eu havia orado ao Senhor para me dar uma inspiração. E eu sei que Ele trabalha de formas misteriosas, mas Ele honestamente me envia uma inspiração na forma de uma garota de dezesseis anos?

Pensamentos como este fizeram as palavras derramarem para a página...

_Though the questions still fog up my mind_

_With promises I still seem to bear_

_Even when answers slowly unwind_

_It's my heart I see you prepare_

_But it's now I feel your grace fall like rain_

_From every fingertip washing away the pain_

Embora as questões ainda em embacem a minha mente

Com promessas que eu ainda pareço ter

Mesmo quando as respostas lentamente se liberam

É o meu coração que eu vejo você preparar

Mas é agora que eu sinto a sua graça cair como a chuva

Da ponta de cada dedo lavando a minha dor

Eu sabia que a música ainda precisava de um refrão. Eu sabia que mesmo que eu não tivesse as respostas que eu esperava neste momento, eu ainda acreditava. Eu ainda acreditava que não importa o que acontece, as coisas ficarão bem. Com Deus como meu pastor, eu não devo temer nada.

O refrão praticamente se escreveu sozinho. Era muito óbvio e veio muito fácil...

_I still believe in your faithfulness_

_I still believe in your truth_

_I still believe in your holy word_

_Even when I don't see I still believe_

Eu ainda acredito na sua fidelidade

Eu ainda acredito na sua verdade

Eu ainda acredito na sua palavra sagrada

Mesmo quando eu não vejo eu ainda acredito

De repente, parecia que tudo tinha finalmente caído no lugar. Eu tinha escrito as palavras que eu precisava para a minha nova música em apenas uma questão de minutos. Eu poderia até ouvir os acordes que eu dedilharia no meu violão. Eu não podia esperar para resolver isso. Levantei-me rapidamente fazendo meu caderno cair no chão. Eu não me incomodei em pegá-lo porque entrei imediatamente para pegar meu violão no meu quarto. Quando eu voltei lá fora, eu comecei a tocá-la. Eu realmente queria ligar para Emmett para que ele pudesse vir e me ajudar a descobrir algumas torções. Mas sabendo como Emmett é, imaginei que provavelmente não era a melhor idéia.

Aquele cara me conhece muito bem. Estou certo de que, uma vez que ele descobre que finalmente encontrei minha inspiração, ele perguntaria, ou devo dizer me interrogaria, para saber de onde ela veio. Eu não estava pronto para conversar com ele sobre Bella, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu ainda estou esperando as respostas que eu sei que Deus forneceria.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha medo que se eu revelasse os meus sentimentos por Bella, isso daria às outras meninas que flertavam comigo, esperança. Eu não queria ter que me explicar por que motivo Bella era diferente, ou especial. Mesmo se ela considerasse estar comigo, eu não podia exatamente pedir a ela para manter as coisas em segredo, eu poderia? Talvez pudéssemos, pelo menos até que o Senhor me desse as respostas que meu coração está buscando freneticamente.

Eu também pensei no que minha mãe disse sobre as pessoas me julgando se eu começasse um relacionamento com uma menina do meu Grupo de Jovens. Minha mãe estava certa, as pessoas vão me julgar. Se era certo ou errado, não importaria. Tanto quanto eu gostaria de dizer que eu não me importaria, eu só estaria mentindo para mim mesmo.

Estou orgulhoso de tudo o que fiz até agora na minha vida. Eu sou grato por ter um emprego que eu amo tanto. Meu trabalho é muito importante para mim porque eu podia ajudar os jovens na igreja independentemente de qual é a preocupação deles. A maioria dos adolescentes em nossa congregação olha para mim. Eles me vêem como alguém que pode ajudar a mostrar-lhes o caminho certo para Jesus. E, mais uma vez, tanto quanto eu gostaria de pensar que estar com Bella não comprometeria meu trabalho, isso comprometeria.

Estar com Bella não só me afetaria, isso também afetaria a igreja e todos os adolescentes do Grupo de Jovens com quem eu tenho me preocupado. Eu não quero arriscar a minha integridade e o meu trabalho, deixando qualquer um deles para baixo e, principalmente, seus pais. Seus pais me confiaram seus filhos para cuidar deles e dar um bom exemplo a eles. Eu só posso imaginar o que eles pensariam se descobrissem que eu decidi namorar Bella, uma garota de dezesseis anos, que também é um dos membros do Grupo de Jovens que eu lidero.

Homem... Eu tinha muito para o que orar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam das confissões de Edward? O que será que ele vai fazer com esse sentimento?_

_Ah, a música que Edward "escreveu" é "I Still Believe", de Jeremy Camp._

_Milhões de desculpas pela demora... vou tentar atualizar mais rápido aqui._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postarei amanhã em __**Change of Heart, La Canzone della Bella Cigna **__e__** Mr. Horrible **__pq não consegui traduzir tudo a tempo de postar hoje..._

_

* * *

_

**Queridas leitoras/leitores,**

Desculpem postar isso aqui, mas preciso da ajuda de vc's. Estou colocando esse recado em todas as atualizações de hoje.

Eu passei a semana inteira viajando a trabalho e sem nenhum acesso a internet, então quando cheguei em casa tive uma desagradável "surpresa".

Tem uma garota postando a fic **Bella Swan: Kidnapper **no site Twilight Brasil, sem autorização e sem dar crédito a ninguém, como se fosse uma fic escrita por ela.

Eu já denunciei para a moderação e mandei e-mail pra ela tb, mas não sei se vai adiantar e até agora não recebi nenhuma resposta de ninguém!

Então queria pedir que vc's tb denunciassem, por favor, já que só eu tenho autorização para traduzir e postar as fics dessa autora.

O link onde ela está postando a tradução é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewstory. php? sid= 6094 (retirar os espaços)

E o link da garota é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewuser. php? uid= 19076 (retirar os espaços)

Obrigada pela compreensão de vc's, e mesmo que vc não leia/leu essa fic, por favor, ajude a denunciar pq isso é completamente errado e estou profundamente frustrada com esse tipo de coisa...

Bjs!

**Ju **


	6. 5 – Caminhada pela Fé

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Walk by Faith pertence a Jeremy Camp.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**** - Caminhada pela Fé**

_**Bella POV**_

Hoje era a noite. Era a noite que eu estive esperando durante toda a semana. Foi muito difícil suprimir o sorriso idiota-estúpido que esteve estampado em meu rosto todo o dia. Não era normal em tudo. Mesmo Alice disse que eu ainda pareço como uma puta-emo nos meus melhores dias. Eu só esperava que eu pudesse esconder minha tontice da minha mãe. Eu não quero que ela suspeite que algo estranho estava acontecendo comigo. Muito particularmente não que eu estava animada para ver Edward esta noite.

"Bella, não se esqueça que você disse a Edward que participaria do grupo de jovens esta noite." Minha mãe me lembrou enquanto jantávamos.

_Como __se eu pudesse esquecer._

"Eu sei mãe. Você pode, por favor, se acalmar?" Eu disse a ela sarcasticamente.

Eu estive esperando ansiosamente durante toda a semana. Ele era o único motivo pelo qual eu estava disposta a passar por isso mais uma vez, a tortura de estar na companhia de dezenas de adolescentes devotos esta noite. O pensamento sozinho fez-me me fechar. Mas eu nunca poderia deixar Renée saber que eu estava ansiosa para isso.

"Bem, Deus te abençoe, Bella. Eu realmente não consigo esquecer todas as coisas maravilhosas que aconteceram desde que eu conheci o Senhor. Eu disse a você que eu dirigi para Muncie hoje?" Renée perguntou.

Hoje a noite não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu ficaria ouvindo Renée divagar sobre quão bom e gentil era Deus. Eu era a única que restou na casa desde que Phil viajou para um jogo. Então, obviamente, não havia salvação para mim neste momento.

_Eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso._

"Não, mãe, você não me disse ainda o que aconteceu hoje." Eu respondi a ela enquanto fiz um sinal para ela para continuar.

"Bem, o shopping estava tão cheio hoje que os únicos espaços de estacionamento disponíveis estavam a milhas de distância. Então você sabe o que eu fiz? Pedi a Jesus para me ajudar a encontrar um lugar e você sabe o quê! De repente, avistei um carro arrancando da primeira fila! Bella, o Senhor realmente se importa e responde nossas orações! Louvado seja o Senhor Jesus!" Renée exclamou, erguendo as mãos para o alto.

Originalmente, eu queria dizer a ela, "Sim, mãe, Deus realmente não tem mais nada melhor para fazer do que ter a certeza que VOCÊ tem um bom lugar no estacionamento".

_Oh, por favor._

Em vez disso, eu mordi minha língua de responder com um tom de zombaria, "Nossa, mãe, você deve ser realmente importante!"

Eu realmente desejava que ela recebesse um aperto. Como se não houvesse coisas mais importantes para que Deus trabalhe em Seu talismã. Duvido que Deus se incomodaria mesmo em dar a ela um bom lugar de estacionamento quando havia milhões de outras pessoas que precisavam desesperadamente da sua ajuda mais do que ela. A cada minuto, milhares de pessoas, talvez até mesmo milhões de pessoas, morriam de fome, sede, maus tratos, guerras, epidemias, só para citar alguns. Ela realmente acha que Deus tem o tempo para conceder um pedido superficial como o dela?

Ela obviamente percebeu meu falso entusiasmo porque ela me deu um olhar aguçado e me disse, "Um dia, Bella, você verá. Um dia, você finalmente entenderá. Espero que Edward possa ajudá-la a encontrar o caminho, já que eu, obviamente, pareço não conseguir chegar até você".

_Ah, não__, Renée, eu planejo mostrar a Edward o caminho._

Claro, ela simplesmente não pararia aí. "Bella, você tem que caminhar pela fé, mesmo quando você não consegue ver".

De repente, eu não sabia como responder a isso. Fiquei admirada por causa do que Renée disse para mim e como ela disse isso. Esta versão de Renée era tão surreal para mim. Por um momento ali, eu realmente me perguntei se ela esteve sendo sincera o tempo todo.

Eu não estava acostumada com toda a atenção que Renée estava me dando agora. Eu pensava que, por natureza, Renée era uma pessoa muito egoísta. O caso em questão, ela deixou meu pai, Charlie, porque ela se sentia presa na pequena cidade de Forks, Washington. Mas eu achava isso muito irônico, já que ela decidiu mandar-nos para nos estabelecer na pequena cidade de Winchester, Indiana. Charlie, por outro lado, me envia cartões em ocasiões especiais como aniversários e natais. Mas além disso, eu realmente não ouço falar dele, ou o vejo.

Pelos últimos dezesseis anos, eu tenho muito bem sido sozinha. Claro, Renée sempre me forneceu comida, abrigo e qualquer coisa mais que você pudesse comprar. Eu apenas não senti sempre a aceitação incondicional e amor por ela que eu precisava antes. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente nunca percebeu isso e eu nunca me preocupei dizendo a ela antes também. Eu sabia que ela tentava me amar tanto quanto ela poderia, em seu próprio jeito egoísta. E eu aceitei isso.

Para ser honesta, eu estou bem ciente de que ela é uma mãe melhor agora do que jamais fora. Ela aprendeu a amar melhor e estou realmente feliz por ela. Eu só queria que isso tivesse acontecido daqui a dois anos, quando eu não tenho que aturar isso por mais tempo. E, às vezes, eu também queria que isso tivesse acontecido anos atrás, quando o seu amor e cuidado ainda significavam algo para mim.

Depois que terminei com o jantar, Renée se ofereceu para limpar os pratos e então eu corri para o meu quarto para ficar pronta. Fiz questão de vestir algo sexy, mas não muito óbvio. Vesti meu jeans skinny preto com saltos pretos. A camisa que eu escolhi era simples. Era apertada, azul e subiria se eu levantasse o braço. Eu não queria vestir-me muito, mas eu queria fazer a cabeça de Edward virar.

Era hora de colocar O.S.S.I - "Operação Seduzindo o Sr. Inocente" em pleno vigor. Jasper e Alice brincaram comigo durante toda a semana no almoço sobre O.S.S.I. É legal. Eles verão como o meu planejamento vai produzir êxito.

Falando de Jasper, ele totalmente não compareceu esta noite, e então eu estava sozinha. Eu realmente não me importo porque eu queria dar a Edward a minha atenção inteira. Além disso, ele tinha uma desculpa razoável - Alice.

Não, ele ainda não chegou ao descaramento de pedir a ela para sair porque, honestamente, não é assim que ele joga. Ele certamente nunca pediria a alguma garota para namorar com ele, ou faria alguma coisa tão cafona. Ele era muito mais suave do que isso. Em vez disso, ele pediu para ela ser sua parceira para um projeto de Inglês. No entanto, eu estou muito positiva que ele estará colocando os movimentos sobre ela durante o tempo que passarem juntos sozinhos.

Quando entrei na cafeteria, eu o vi imediatamente, assim como ele. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo enquanto corria sua mão através do seu cabelo de sexo. Sorri para mim mesma.

_O.S.__S.I. seria mais fácil do que eu pensava._

Aproximei-me dele dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso e acenei, "Hey!"

"Bella, hey! Estou tão feliz que você pôde vir! Você está aqui sozinha? Seu namorado não veio acompanhá-la esta noite?" Ele me perguntou e, Jesus Cristo, como eu amo ouvi-lo dizer meu nome.

"Jasper? Oh, ele não é meu namorado. Somos apenas muito próximos." Juro que vi um flash de alívio em seu rosto quando eu disse isso. Eu continuei, "Ele na verdade não compareceu. Alguma merda sobre um projeto de Inglês".

Assim que essas palavras deixaram minha boca novamente, eu me esbofeteei mentalmente. Deus, por que não consigo controlar minhas maldições em torno dele? Balancei minha cabeça e dei a ele um pequeno sorriso. "Desculpe. Coisas é o que eu quis dizer".

Ele respondeu docemente, "Está tudo bem, Bella. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido uma pessoa praguejar antes".

_Oh__, Deus, ele disse meu nome novamente._

Eu senti meus joelhos enfraquecerem. Eu ri nervosamente quando vi uma garota saltando para cima de Edward e eu tive que ver de perto a forma como estas meninas lançaram-se para ele.

"Edward?" Ela pediu toda inocentemente batendo seus cílios e tocando em seu braço.

"Sim, Jane?" Ele perguntou, completamente inconsciente do efeito que ele estava tendo nela.

"Eu só queria me apresentar a...?" Ela olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Bella." Eu disse a ela rapidamente. "É um prazer conhecê-la." Eu estendi minha mão para ela e ela a balançou.

Edward falou novamente. "Bella e sua mãe acabaram de começar a vir aqui, Jane. Espero que todos vocês a façam sentir-se bem vinda".

_Eu prefiro que você me fa__ça sentir bem vinda._

"Claro, Edward!" Jane respondeu, lambendo os lábios. Revirei meus olhos para o quão óbvio ela era. Ela parecia tão inocente, mas tão enganadora.

"Bella, em que escola você vai? Eu estou no penúltimo ano na Fountain City High School." Ela disse, focando sua atenção em mim mais uma vez.

Eu simplesmente respondi a ela, "Estou no penúltimo ano na Winchester".

"Entendo, você já pensou na faculdade?" Jane perguntou, ou sendo curiosa seria um termo melhor.

_Então, o qu__ê, somos como melhores amigas para sempre agora?_

Na verdade, ela devia estar tentando ser educada, mas essa era uma pergunta que eu odiava com paixão. Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que eu queria fazer quando eu finalmente me formasse no colegial.

Renée estava me incomodando para fazer meus SATs***** este ano e eu realmente não queria. Mas já que Jasper e eu fazemos tudo juntos e ele estava falando sério sobre fazê-los, resolvi reconsiderar.

_*__SAT__ (Scholastic Aptitude Test): teste de avaliação __de conhecimento exigido para entrar em curso superior nos E.U.A. _

Não me interpretem mal, eu tenho o desejo de fazer algo com a minha vida. Eu não tinha certeza do que era isso agora. Não é como se eu estivesse com pressa de fugir de Indiana como Jasper estava. Eu acabei de chegar aqui e eu estava acostumada a me mudar muito com Renée e Phil nos últimos anos. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente queria sentir o que seria ficar em um lugar, onde eu fosse feliz por mais de um par de anos.

"Faculdade... Bem, eu quero ir, mas eu não dei muita importância para isso ainda." Eu honestamente respondi.

"Huh." Foi tudo o que saiu dos lábios de Edward. Eu não tinha certeza o que aquilo significava. Eu não conseguia ler o que estava acontecendo em sua mente naquele momento.

Um par de minutos depois, ele se desculpou dizendo que tinha que ajudar a banda a se estabelecer. Mas, antes de sair, ele me disse para encontrá-lo depois para discutir sobre ajudá-lo com a refeição.

Eu não poderia evitar de já sentir a falta dele enquanto eu o observava se afastar. Mas, é claro, eu tive a certeza de verificar sua bonita bunda.

_E que bonita bunda mesmo._

Jane me levou até a cafeteria e pedimos lattes. Percebi que este lugar não era tão ruim, afinal.

Enquanto eu estava segurando meu latte, ela se virou para mim e disse, "Então, o que você acha de Edward? Ele é muito sexy, você não acha?"

"Sim, eu acho que sim." Eu disse, tomando um gole do meu latte. Não havia sentido em negar o quão sexy Edward era. Somente alguém que fosse louco não acharia Edward atraente. Eu aposto que até mesmo alguns dos homens aqui têm uma queda por ele. Eu só esperava ter dito isso de uma maneira que parecia que eu não me importava.

"Bem, todas as garotas tem uma queda grande por ele, não que qualquer uma de nós tenha alguma chance. Ele nunca namoraria com alguém do seu grupo de jovens. Seria como um professor namorando um de seus alunos. E nós sabemos para um fato que, isso é ilegal, certo? Mas, claro, esse fato nunca parou nenhuma das meninas antes. Na verdade, a única razão da metade dessas meninas que estão neste grupo de jovens é porque ele está aqui. É por isso que você está aqui?"

_Duh ... Por __que mais eu estaria aqui?_

"Não. Na verdade, minha mãe é meio que a razão por que estou aqui, em primeiro lugar. Se eu tivesse uma escolha, eu não estaria aqui agora, independete se o líder do grupo de jovens fosse sexy ou não".

Bem, não é como se eu estivesse mentindo completamente. Era uma meia verdade, de qualquer maneira. Foi realmente idéia original de Renée vir aqui primeiro, para começar. Mas, novamente, quem diabos eu estava enganando? Se eu realmente não quisesse estar aqui, eu poderia facilmente ter pensado em alguma desculpa para sair disso.

Ótimo, agora eu estava simplesmente mentindo na casa de Deus. E eu ainda nem sequer cheguei aos pensamentos impróprios que tenho tido desde que eu vi Edward. Sua mandíbula era definitivamente um dos traços em seu rosto mais quentes que eu já vi... Ah, espere, esqueça. Sua mandíbula É a coisa mais quente que eu já vi. Para cobri-la, não parece que ele fez a barba em alguns dias.

_Você pode dizer__ mandíbula pornográfica? Sim, isso é muito fodidamente quente!_

Fui trazida de volta ao mundo real quando ouvi Jane falar novamente. "Bem, eles vão começar a jogar logo. Vamos pegar um bom lugar!" Jane disse com entusiasmo enquanto puxou-me para o palco.

Quando a banda subiu ao palco, pegamos nossos lugares na mesa alta com duas cadeiras. Ainda bem que eu já estava sentada corretamente quando vi Edward sair no palco. Apenas a visão de seus dedos movendo-se sobre o pescoço de seu violão fez meus joelhos enfraquecerem e minha calcinha molhar.

_Você pode dizer__ mão pornográfica? Sim, isso é muito fodidamente quente!_

Um par de minutos depois, a banda finalmente terminou de se estabelecer e não perdeu tempo. Eles imediatamente começaram a cantar e eu tive que admitir que realmente parecia legal. Na verdade, melhor do que as bandas que eu ouvia.

As outras crianças na sala de fato se interessaram. Eles ocasionalmente saltariam para cima e para baixo de seus lugares, levantando e acenando com as mãos para o alto e cantando junto em algumas das músicas. Acima de tudo, isso era tão ruim como eu pensava que seria. Eu até mesmo reconheci algumas músicas sozinha.

Fiquei muito surpresa que eles estavam cobrindo algumas músicas que eu ouvia nas rádios e então virei-me para Jane para perguntar isso. Segundo ela, eles fazem covers de vez em quando porque isso mantém as crianças interessadas. Além disso, a banda original era uma banda cristã.

As outras canções que Edward tocou eram boas também. Quero dizer, vamos encarar isso, ele poderia cantar a agenda telefônica e eu adoraria. O homem gotejava sexo, e eu não acho que ele tinha alguma idéia de quantas calcinhas molhadas deve haver nesta cafeteria neste momento. Sua voz, seu cheiro, o jeito que ele carrega a si mesmo - tudo sobre ele convida você a entrar. Você simplesmente não pode deixar de ser cativada por ele.

_Not__a própria - trazer calcinha extra para quando você o vê._

Depois que ele cantou a última música, ele disse uma oração e entrou neste mini-sermão. Fiquei bastante impressionada com o quão confortável ele estava falando na frente de uma grande multidão. Fiquei ainda mais impressionada com a forma como ele não soava como um bobo falando sobre Jesus e fé. Ele nos contou como a fé era como o vento, onde só porque você não pode vê-la, você não poderia senti-la.

Eu podia ver claramente que Edward era diferente. Ele não era como os outros pastores e pregadores que eu vi e ouvi. Só de ouvi-lo e do jeito que eu o vi interagindo com os outros, eu poderia dizer que ele ministrava por exemplo. Ele não empurrava a palavra de Deus para ninguém. Ele tenta ser um bom amigo e um bom ouvinte em primeiro lugar. Não fazia bem empurrar o assunto com aqueles que não estão preparados para ouvir sobre isso. Eu deveria saber. Eu senti que aqueles que empurravam suas crenças sobre os outros não faziam nada além de afastar quem estava na sua linha de fogo. Eles vinham como se fossem melhores porque tinham Jesus em suas vidas, como se soubessem de tudo. Quando a verdade é que não.

Para o fim do seu mini-sermão, Edward andou para o lado do palco e pegou seu violão mais uma vez. Fiquei surpresa quando Edward tocou uma música que eu conhecia. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando, fora das dezenas de adolescentes de lá, de repente seus olhos se trancaram com os meus como se, mais uma vez, ele estivesse cantando essa música direto para mim.

_Would I believe you when you would say Your hand will guide my every way Will I receive the words You say Every moment of every day_

_Well I will walk by faith Even when I cannot see it Well because this broken road Prepares Your will for me_

_Acreditarei quando você disser__ Que sua mão guiará cada caminho meu Que eu receberei as palavras que Você diz a cada momento de cada dia_

_Bem, eu __caminharei pela fé Mesmo quando eu não puder vê-la Bem, porque esta estrada quebrada Prepara Você para mim_

Enquanto eu ouvia a letra da música, comecei a pensar que talvez eu estivesse sentindo falta de alguma coisa, ou que talvez a minha epifania da fé não tivesse batido ainda porque eu não tenho idéia do que eu deveria sentir. Eu realmente acreditava que Edward sentia isso, assim como um número de pessoas aqui. Na verdade, se eu realmente estivesse sendo honesta agora, eu estava com um pouquinho de inveja que ele estava neste clube que eu não entendia. Eu me perguntava, eu alguma vez entenderia?

_Help me to win my endless fears You've been so faithful for all my years With the one breath You make me_

_Your grace covers all I do_

_yeah, yeah , yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Well I'm broken- but I still see Your face Well You've spoken- pouring Your words of grace_

_Ajud__e-me a vencer meus medos intermináveis Você tem sido tão fiel por todos os meus anos Com a respiração que Você me faz_

_Sua graça cobre tudo o que faço_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Bem, eu estou quebrado, mas eu ainda vejo a __Sua face Bem, você tem falado, derramando Suas palavras de graça_

Como você pode sequer tentar caminhar pela fé, como Renée me disse antes? Eu me resignei ao fato de que eu poderia nunca sentir paixão por isso, que eu poderia nunca sentir o vento.

Edward consideraria estar com alguém como eu? Alguém que não podia sentir o vento? Alguém que não tem um desejo sequer para tentar sentir o vento?...

Havia algo de errado comigo? ...

Eu rezei para que Edward pudesse me aceitar como eu era.

_Well hallelujah, hallelu (I will walk by faith)_

_Well hallelujah, hallelu (I will walk by faith)_

_I will walk, I will walk, I will walk by faith I will, I will, I will walk by faith_

_Bem, aleluia, alelu (Eu __caminharei pela fé)_

_Bem, aleluia, alelu (Eu __caminharei pela fé)_

_Eu caminharei, eu caminharei, eu caminharei pela fé, eu caminharei, eu caminharei, eu caminharei pela fé_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella parece confusa com todos os sentimentos girando em sua cabeça… o que vc´s acharam?_

_Pra quem ainda não viu, coloquei um cronograma de postagens das fics no meu perfil, essa aqui será postada toda __**sexta-feira**__! Mas vc´s também terão que colaborar deixando reviews! Apenas 4 pessoas deixaram reviews no último cap., sendo que __**16**__ têm essa fic em alerta e __**21**__ em seus favoritos! Já que eu tenho o trabalho de traduzir, então vou querer pelo menos 10 reviews a cada cap. para eu postar o próximo de acordo com o cronograma que estabeleci! Não custa nada pra vc´s perderem 1 minuto para deixar uma review!_

_Só esclarecendo, eu não traduzo só essa fic, então não tem como eu apressar mais as traduções! Eu só tenho tempo disponível para traduzir durante a noite pq eu trabalho o dia inteiro, então se vc´s acham que eu demoro demais, fiquem a vontade para ler em inglês! Eu entendo que vc´s ficam ansiosas esperando, mas isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer pq tb tenho uma vida real!_

_Até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. 6 – A Bênção

**Capítulo 6**** - A Bênção**

_**B**__**ella POV**_

Faz uma hora desde que o encontro terminou. Todos já tinham ido embora e eu estava apenas esperando por Edward enquanto ele arrumava sua última engrenagem.

"Apenas me dê um segundo, Bella. Eu só tenho que pegar uma coisa".

"Está bem." Eu disse a ele enquanto fiquei sentada na mesa alta, enquanto enviei uma mensagem de texto para Jasper.

Ele queria uma ligação para sexo. Eu disse que ele não deveria ter de mim esta noite. Coloquei meu celular para baixo quando Edward se moveu em minha direção, correndo aqueles dedos sexy como o inferno através do seu cabelo bagunçado, e puxou uma cadeira ao meu lado.

"Obrigado por ficar ao redor, Bella. Tenho certeza que você tem outros lugares que você quer estar." Ele disse quando se sentou. Ele estava tão perto e, meu Deus, o cheiro dele é delicioso.

"Na verdade não, eu estou exatamente onde quero estar." Eu disse a Edward sem rodeios. Eu poderia dizer que ele pareceu surpreso e um pouco desconfortável com a minha petulância.

"Certo... Bem, a refeição para os necessitados acontecerá neste sábado. Você tem que estar aqui às duas horas da tarde. O jantar será servido às cinco horas e esperamos cerca de duzentas pessoas para vir." Edward disse tudo num piscar de olhos, sem sequer parar para respirar. Ele praticamente despediu minha paquera e mudou-se para os negócios. Eu acho que ele estava acostumado a bater as adolescentes hormonais para longe com uma vara. Mas eu não vou deixar isso me parar porque era óbvio que ele estava atraído por mim.

"Ok." Eu disse a ele, concordando em ajudar. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Edward?"

"Claro." Ele respondeu facilmente. Eu poderia realmente dizer que ele era apaixonado por ajudar os outros e orientá-los a fazer as escolhas certas. Francamente, eu não entendo nada disso.

"Por que você é voluntário?" Perguntei a ele por duas razões. Primeiro, eu realmente queria entendê-lo melhor. Em segundo lugar, eu poderia precisar de uma melhor resposta a essa pergunta para mim mesma do que querer sair com meu líder quente do grupo de jovens.

"Eu faço isso porque eu quero ser uma bênção para os outros, Bella. É importante devolver. Eu quero ser lembrado pelas boas obras que eu fiz enquanto eu ainda estou vivo. Toda bênção e toda maldição é uma escolha. Eu escolho ser uma bênção. Quando eu morrer, quero ser lembrado como alguém que falava a palavra da vida através das minhas palavras e ações. Quero ser lembrado como alguém que ajudou a espalhar o reino de Deus aqui na terra, através do meu serviço para outras pessoas. Eu quero que isso se torne o meu legado".

"Bella, nós vivemos em um mundo cínico de confusão agora. A vida é complicada, por qualquer outra definição. Não é preciso muito tempo para nos tornarmos decepcionados com as circunstâncias em que nos encontramos. As pessoas estão constantemente necessitando de respostas às suas perguntas. E parece haver mais perguntas que respostas, às vezes." Ele parou por um instante e continuou, "Você sabe que quando eu falo com algumas pessoas na igreja, a maioria delas faz as mesmas perguntas o tempo todo? Onde está Deus? Deus é real? Por que Ele me abandonou? Algumas pessoas acham difícil acreditar que existe um Deus por causa de suas situações na vida. E eu não as culpo. Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-los a encontrar todas as respostas, mas eu não posso. Eu nem sou o Superman e nem Deus. Mas eu quero ajudá-los a encontrar as respostas com as quais eu posso ajudar".

"Eu estou aqui porque eu quero ser o instrumento do Senhor para responder algumas de suas perguntas e orações. Eu sei que nós fomos ensinados na igreja a ter fé, mesmo quando você não consegue ver. Entretanto, para algumas pessoas, é mais fácil dizer do que fazer. Algumas pessoas precisam realmente vê-lo e senti-lo. E, para isso, eu faço trabalho voluntário sempre que posso nesses eventos da igreja. Eu quero que as pessoas vejam que há, de fato, um Deus através de mim e das minhas ações. Eu sei daqueles ministros de Jesus através de mim e, uma vez que eles estão prontos para aceitar isso, o povo veria como eu sou abençoado, e eles entenderiam por si próprios o que significa ser um filho de Deus. Acreditando ou não, Deus estará com você, eu e todos os outros voluntários para atender às orações de duzentas pessoas necessitadas que precisam de alimentos no evento de refeição que patrocinaremos no sábado. Essa é outra razão pela qual eu sou voluntário, Bella. O Senhor também precisa de ajuda para responder as orações".

Fiquei espantada, em silêncio, com seu discurso. A sinceridade em sua voz me bateu forte. Eu não tinha comentários espirituosos e não tive vontade de revirar os olhos como eu faço com Renée. Eu estava simplesmente comovida.

"E quanto a você, Bella? Por que você vai fazer isso?" Edward me perguntou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

Você, é claro.

Eu realmente diria a ele a verdade? Que eu só estava fazendo tudo isso porque eu queria passar mais tempo com ele?

"Honestamente?

"Por favor." Foi tudo com o que ele me respondeu.

"Apenas para que você saiba, eu estou realmente me sentindo envergonhada agora. Eu não posso acreditar que vou dizer isso." Olhei para baixo e mordi meu lábio. Edward fechou a distância entre nós, estendeu sua mão e levantou meu queixo para cima para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

"Basta dizer isso, Bella. Seja o que for, eu prometo não julgar".

"Eu queria fazer isso... eu queria fazer isso para passar algum tempo com você. Você é seriamente o cara mais lindo que eu já vi. Eu vim aqui e concordei em ajudar no sábado porque eu queria que você me notasse. Mas hoje eu aprendi que a beleza dentro de você não se compara com a beleza do lado de fora. E eu meio que me sinto culpada por meus motivos agora..." Eu deixei a minha voz sair mais suave enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos e dizia a ele algo que eu provavelmente me arrependeria depois. Mas, agora, ele era tudo que importava.

"Eu quero ser uma benção também." Eu disse a ele baixinho.

Mentirosa.

Eu queria ser uma pessoa melhor. Mas eu estava longe de realmente me esforçar para ser uma. A única coisa que eu buscava naquele momento era Edward. E se eu tivesse que mentir para ele para fazer isso, então que assim seja.

"Você é..." Ele sussurrou para mim quando ele trouxe seus lábios perto dos meus. Fechei rapidamente a distância, querendo aproveitar o momento. Ele começou com o meu lábio superior e moveu sua mão para o lado da minha cabeça me beijando mais forte. Abri minha boca um pouco, convidando-o a entrar. Nossas línguas se tocaram por um tempo curto e eu movi minha mão ao seu queixo quente do caralho. Tem sido muito tempo desde que eu tenho sido beijada. Jasper e eu temos uma regra restrita de não beijar os lábios, já que isso é muito pessoal. Eu nunca percebi o quanto eu fodidamente senti falta de beijar, até agora.

Assim que eu estava saboreando a sensação dos lábios e língua de Edward nos meus, eu o senti se afastando hesitantemente.

"Nós não podemos fazer isso, Bella. Não está certo." Ele estava quase ofegando as palavras. Ele deu um par de passos afastando-se de mim. Essas palavras magoaram. Mesmo que Edward parecesse estar sentindo dores depois de dizê-las.

No entanto, eu não podia deixá-lo fora do gancho assim fácil. Eu sabia que se eu o quisesse, ele precisaria ser empurrado.

"Edward, isso parece certo para mim. Eu sei que você sente isso também." Eu disse a ele com muita convicção.

"Eu sinto. Eu só não acho que é justo para você, ou para mim. Nós não poderíamos ser um casal normal. Nós não poderíamos dizer para as pessoas. Isso teria de permanecer em segredo. E tudo o que tem de ser mantido em segredo não está certo. Bella, eles não são segredos sem uma boa razão. Eu tenho 22 anos de idade e você só tem 16! Eu deveria ser alguém que você segue o exemplo!" Ele disparou, seu peito arfando até o fim. Eu levei um momento para recuperar meu fôlego.

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado, "É só que isso parece..."

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi Edward em uma perda de palavras. Levantei-me e andei a curta distância até ele e parei entre suas pernas. Comecei a preencher os espaços em branco para ele.

"Certo... Isso só parece certo." Eu agarrei o rosto dele e comecei a beijá-lo novamente. Eu bati meus lábios aos dele com tanta força, que quase nos derrubei para o chão.

Quando parei para respirar, eu continuei, "Não me faça ficar longe de você porque eu não posso. Eu não quero. Eu não me importo qual é o custo. Nada é para sempre." Debrucei minha testa contra a dele e ele soltou um suspiro.

"Você realmente acredita que nada é para sempre, Bella? Porque a vida é para sempre. Só porque a nossa vida acaba aqui na Terra, isso não significa que acabou. Ela só se move para um novo lugar." Eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre o céu no qual ele acreditava.

"A ligação que eu sinto com você é tão forte, como se as nossas almas estivessem ligadas." Eu deixei minhas mãos caírem do seu rosto até seu peito. Ele, por outro lado, tomou isso como uma oportunidade e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Ele segurou o meu olhar e traçou os dedos sobre meu rosto. Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele já tinha visto e isso me tirou o fôlego. Meu coração se encheu de alegria e um sorriso tomou meus lábios.

Ele tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto. "Bella, desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de você. Você realmente tinha a minha cabeça girando. Eu não sei mais o que é certo ou errado." Ele disse suavemente, roçando as costas de suas mãos em minha bochecha.

"O mundo não é preto e branco, Edward. Existe um monte de cinza. Não há respostas fáceis para isso." Fiz um gesto com as mãos para trás e para frente entre nós. "Tudo o que sei é que não posso simplesmente me afastar".

Certo ou errado não importava. Seja o que for que o futuro reservava para nós, nós lidaríamos com isso.

"Tudo o que podemos fazer é viver um dia de cada vez." Eu sussurrei suavemente, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito. Ele me envolveu em seus braços e me puxou para perto dele. Ele parecia ter desistido de lutar e beijou minha testa.

O momento era perfeito. Estar em seus braços e sentir seus lábios na minha pele eram o êxtase... até que meu telefone começou a cantar "Jesus of Suburbia"...

_"Ninguém nunca morreu por meus pecados no inferno tanto quanto eu posso dizer__"._

Você tem que estar brincando comigo.

De repente, eu estava muito envergonhada com a minha escolha de toque para Renée. Eu dei um passo para trás de Edward. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho quando estendi a mão para o meu telefone e o atendi.

"Mãe, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei a ela, esperando que ela não reconheceria o quão frustrada eu estava com ela por arruinar o momento perfeito que eu tinha acabado de ter um par de minutos atrás.

"Bella, querida? Onde você está? Eu pensei que você estaria em casa agora." Isso ainda me surpreende, até agora, sempre que Renée ligaria para me checar. Ela nunca fez isso antes.

"Relaxa, mãe. Edward estava apenas me explicando das refeições para os necessitados." Eu respondi honestamente. Bem, pelo menos a metade disso. Não é como se eu pudesse dizer a ela que eu estava tomando muito tempo porque eu estava me amassando com Edward na igreja.

"Tudo bem, querida, cuide-se! Venha direto para casa".

"Ok, mãe, vejo você em breve." E, com isso, lancei meu telefone fechado. Olhei para baixo tentando esconder o óbvio embaraço que eu estava sentindo.

"Fã de Green Day?" Perguntei a ele, tentando aliviar o clima, no caso da música tê-lo ofendido.

"Jesus of Suburbia não é tão ruim." Ele me disse com um encolher de ombros, deixando-me saber que o toque de Renée não o ofendeu.

"Sim, eu só uso isso para Renée." Eu disse a ele. "Ela tem sido um pouco autoritária ultimamente com todas essas..."

Merda. Isso é o que eu queria dizer, mas eu não disse. Eu estava ficando melhor em morder minha língua.

"Ela tem sido um pouco autoritária ultimamente com todas essas... coisas." Eu terminei.

"Então, qual o toque que eu vou conseguir?" Edward me perguntou com um sorriso.

"Hum... eu estou pensando em 'Love Game, da Lady Gaga'." Edward me olhou confuso, então eu perguntei se ele conhecia a canção. Ele me disse que não e eu então cantei-a para ele...

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick__*****__."_

_"Vamos nos divertir, essa batida é doentia. Eu quero __montar no seu pênis"._

_*__Disco stick:__ uma alusão da cultura pop ao pênis, feita por Lady Gaga._

Isso é exatamente o que eu queria fazer com Edward e então eu pensei que seria o toque perfeito para ele.

Edward riu e olhou para baixo, esfregando sua nuca e espreitando para mim.

"Você, Bella, vai ser a minha morte." Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço, puxando-me para perto dele para um abraço.

Eu queria ficar em seus braços e nunca sair do seu lado. Mas eu sabia que estava ficando tarde e, tanto quanto eu não queria deixá-lo, eu tinha que fazer isso.

"É melhor eu ir." Eu disse a ele com uma carranca.

"Tudo bem então. Vou levá-la para fora." Fiquei feliz ao ver que Edward parecia estar tão decepcionado quanto eu que a nossa noite chegou ao fim.

Edward ofereceu para me acompanhar até meu carro. Antes de nós nos separamos, ele pediu meu telefone celular bem rápido para que pudéssemos ter os números um do outro. Ele abriu a porta da minha picape para mim e me disse para dirigir com cuidado. Eu prometi mandar uma mensagem para ele quando eu chegasse em casa.

Toda a volta para casa sozinha me fez pensar sobre um monte de coisas. Eu não tinha idéia do que eu estava me metendo com Edward. Mas eu não podia negar a maneira que eu me sentia quando estava perto dele. Eu sabia que tínhamos um monte de coisas para falar. Obviamente, se nós dois decidíssemos seguir essa relação, não seria fácil. Mas isso não importava. Eu estava mais do que disposta a fazer qualquer coisa apenas para estar com ele.

Liguei para Jasper assim que estacionei meu carro na rua, dizendo a ele que precisava falar com ele. Eu tinha um monte de merda na minha mente e eu precisava falar com alguém sobre isso. Cheguei em casa um pouco depois das nove e, claro, Renée tinha que dizer a merda que a fez soar como uma pessoa estranha.

"Bella, querida, é você?" Ela gritou para mim da cozinha enquanto eu fechava a porta da frente.

"Sim, sou eu, mãe. Jasper está vindo para cá, ok?" Eu disse a ela casualmente porque eu sabia que ela não se importaria. Ela pensava em Jasper como seu próprio filho e, com seu novo chute cristão, ela pensava que poderia usar a palavra para salvá-lo.

"Oh, isso é ótimo!" Renée saiu da cozinha para conversar comigo.

"Bella, você tem quaisquer pedidos de oração?

O que diabos?

"Porque o Estudo Feminino da Bíblia tem uma corrente de oração e, se houver algo que possamos orar para ajudá-la, ou Jasper, você apenas me avise." Ela estava falando sério? Ela queria saber se eu tinha pedidos de oração. Ela não poderia lidar com meus pedidos de oração.

Ela continuou, "Você sabe, Bella, quanto mais pessoas rezando para a mesma coisa, mais poderosa é a oração".

Puta merda, onde diabos está Jasper? Eu não sei quanto mais deste pequeno discurso sobre as orações eu poderia suportar. Isso não fazia sentido para mim. Então Deus era mais propenso a responder às minhas orações se eu pedisse a outros para rezar comigo? Bem, e se eu não pedisse? Isso significa que Ele não seria tão inclinado a ajudar uma irmã? Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu realmente não consigo pensar em nada, mãe. Vou informá-la totalmente na hora que eu pensar em alguma coisa".

Exatamente então, Jasper entrou pela porta.

Obrigada, Deus!

"Você deve perguntar a Jasper, no entanto." Eu mencionei quando ele andou em nossa direção.

"Perguntar-me o quê?" Jasper perguntou à minha mãe quando beijou o lado da minha cabeça.

"Se você precisa de orações sobre qualquer coisa, você sabe, apenas diga à minha mãe. Ela estava acabando de me contar que, quando mais de uma pessoa reza para alguma coisa, a oração é mais poderosa." Eu disse a Jasper. Assim que eu disse a ele o que Renée e eu estávamos falando, ele foi direto até ela.

"Renée, isso é tão gentil da sua parte. Eu poderia usar algumas orações na minha vida. Você sabe, estou sob muita pressão para jogar bem e ganhar boas notas para que eu possa ter uma chance de uma bolsa de estudos para a Duke. Seria muito bom se você e as senhoras pudessem manter isso em suas orações." Jasper quase me iludiu pensando que ele pensou que isso realmente faria a diferença. Ele nunca deixou de me surpreender porque a forma como ele respondeu a Renée com tanta sinceridade, fez-me esforçar-me para ser uma atriz melhor.

"Claro que sim, Jasper. Você só me avise quando você precisar de mais orações. Bem, estou fora para a cama. Não fiquem até muito tarde, é uma noite de escola. E, Bella, conte-me tudo sobre o grupo de jovens amanhã, promete?" Renée estava dizendo, não perguntando.

"Sem problemas, mãe. Boa noite." Eu não me incomodei em discutir com ela porque eu sei que só pioraria a situação. Mas, com toda a sinceridade, eu não diria nada a ela. Eu apenas disse o que ela queria ouvir.

Levei Jasper para fora novamente para que eu pudesse contar-lhe sobre o que aconteceu com Edward. Jasper e eu nos sentamos no balanço da varanda.

"Então, como foi, B?" Jasper me perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Você alguma vez duvidou das minhas capacidades de sedução, Jasper?" Perguntei sorrindo de volta para ele.

"Não, merda!" Jasper disse parecendo surpreso e coçando sua nuca.

"Sim, bem, não é como se ele fosse o meu namorado, ou algo assim. Há muita política da igreja, ou alguma merda, para que isso aconteça. Mas quero dizer que nós nos beijamos e trocamos números de telefone. Vamos conversar sobre o que significa tudo isso mais tarde. Edward não é o tipo de cara que simplesmente faz sexo com uma garota." Eu disse a Jasper, que assentiu para mim.

"O que você sente por Edward? Porque se ele está beijando você e essas coisas, os sentimentos dele devem ser muito intensos." Jasper tinha um ponto e eu percebi que não tinha tido tempo para analisar essa parte ainda.

"Sinto... porra, Jazz..." Eu realmente não sabia como colocar em palavras toda a emoção que senti, então eu apenas as cuspi. "Quando estou com ele, eu me sinto segura. Eu me sinto aceita. Beijá-lo simplesmente pareceu a coisa mais natural do mundo para mim. Parecia tão certo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, também me sinto assustada." Eu disse a ele. Eu sinceramente disse.

"Assustada? Bella, você nunca está assustada".

"Bem, há uma primeira vez para tudo, Jasper." Eu disse a ele com um olhar aguçado.

"Com o que você está assustada? Parece que você deveria estar feliz".

"Eu estou, Jasper, e eu acho que isso me assusta. Também me assusta porque somos tão diferentes. Ele estava falando com todos esta noite sobre ter fé em coisas que você não pode ver, como se você apenas as sentisse como o vento. Eu totalmente não sei sobre o que diabos ele estava falando. Eu sei que nós rimos de Renée porque ela soa como uma retardada do caralho às vezes, mas Edward não. E eu não tenho idéia de como ser boa para ele".

Exatamente então, meu telefone começou a tocar. Olhei para baixo e vi que era Edward. Apertei o botão e coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido.

"Olá." Eu respondi sorrindo.

"Bella, está tudo bem? Você chegou em casa em segurança?" Edward perguntou, ele parecia em pânico.

"Oh, merda. Desculpe, eu esqueci de ligar. Jasper acabou de chegar e eu esqueci." Se Edward queria que eu fosse sua namorada, eu realmente precisava trabalhar fazendo o que eu digo que vou fazer. Eu poderia dizer que Edward sempre faz o que ele diz que vai fazer, e ele quer dizer o que ele diz. Essas eram coisas em que eu precisaria trabalhar.

"Eu só queria ter a certeza que você estava bem..." Edward parou. "Então, eu sei que você tem companhia, eu não quero tirar você do seu amigo".

Você pode me tirar quando quiser.

"Jasper não é companhia. Ele praticamente vive aqui." Eu disse a Edward assim que murmurei para Jasper me dar um minuto. Eu realmente não queria uma platéia enquanto eu conversava com Edward, então eu voltei para dentro da casa.

"Então, sobre o que você quer falar?" Perguntei a Edward, voltando sobre o tema.

"Eu queria saber se eu poderia vê-la antes de sábado para conversar sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo".

Eu realmente não sou muito de falar. Eu realmente não me importo de falar sobre as coisas. Eu vou mais com meus instintos e gosto de levar as coisas como elas são.

"Eu realmente não acho que há muito sobre o que falar, Edward. Eu realmente não me importo com etiquetas, ou planos, ou sequer colocar todas as suas cartas sobre a mesa, ou o que quer que seja. Prefiro tomar as coisas como elas são. Então, se você quiser me ver antes de sábado, tudo que você precisa fazer é pedir".

"Eu quero ver você. Eu gostaria apenas de descobrir o que estamos fazendo." Edward me disse.

"O que estamos fazendo é o que quer que pareça certo. Só porque temos alguns obstáculos e coisas, não significa que temos que analisar o que temos. Vamos simplesmente tomar isso um dia de cada vez. Vamos simplesmente fazer o que vem naturalmente".

"Eu não posso ser visto com você, Bella." Edward disse com dor e pesar. "Pelo menos até que tenhamos algumas respostas. Tenho fé que Deus vai nos dar uma maneira de ficar juntos, eu só não sei ainda como isso vai acontecer. Então, até descobrir isso, não posso simplesmente levá-la para o cinema".

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ele porque eu entendia as implicações que o nosso relacionamento poderia ter sobre sua reputação. Eu não tinha nada a perder. Mas Edward tinha tudo a perder.

"Há um lugar onde não temos que nos esconder. É a minha casa. Eu não guardo nada da minha mãe. Eu realmente estive lutando com a minha atração por você, então eu pedi alguns conselhos".

"Sério?" Eu o questionei. Eu não poderia imaginar ser capaz de falar com Renée sobre qualquer coisa assim. "O que ela disse?"

"Coisa engraçada sobre isso, ela disse a mesma coisa que você disse... para fazer o que parecia certo..."

Huh… Mulher esperta a sua mãe.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Bella?" Edward parecia que estava um pouco incomodado de me fazer a pergunta.

"Claro." Eu disse a ele.

"Exatamente quão próximos você e Jasper são?"

Oh, porra.

Agora eu entendia o incômodo que ouvi na voz dele. Não era porque ele tinha medo da minha reação a esta pergunta. Ele estava com medo da resposta à pergunta. Eu sabia que não queria mentir para ele, mas eu não estava pronta para conversar com ele sobre isso ainda. Pela primeira vez, eu senti que isso era errado e eu sabia que Edward pensaria que era errado e teria dificuldade em entender.

"Eu... hum..." Tropecei com minhas palavras tentando não soar como uma idiota. "Eu realmente tenho que ir. Jasper quer que eu saia da sua cama".

Merda! Eu acho que só fiz isso pior do que já era.

Eu dei um tapa na minha cara. Eu posso ser uma completa idiota às vezes. "Desculpe, isso saiu tudo errado. Jasper dorme no sofá da nossa sala de estar, onde estou atualmente sentada..."

Socoroo! Socorro!

Isso não estava indo muito bem. Tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei a falar novamente.

"Você pode apenas me ligar de novo amanhã? Eu saio da escola às 14:30." Perguntei a ele, evitando cuidadosamente a sua pergunta anterior. Eu me senti mal por ter mentido para ele sobre Jasper querendo ir dormir. Mas parecia melhor mentir sobre isso do que dizer a ele que Jasper e eu éramos nada mais do que amigos.

"Claro, Bella, eu ligarei então. Boa noite." Eu podia claramente ouvir o desapontamento em sua voz.

"Boa noite, Edward." Desliguei meu celular com um suspiro exagerado, recostando-me de volta no sofá.

Eu sabia que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Oh, meu Deus, o que está na loja para mim? Eu pensei que se alguém sabia, seria o Senhor Deus Todo-Poderoso.

Talvez não seja tarde demais para aceitar a oferta da minha mãe com a tal coisa da oração...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Benção... pra Bella foi beijar o Edward e ser correspondida, agora pro Edward... quero só ver como eles vão lidar com as coisas depois que Bella não conseguiu responder a pergunta dele..._

_Obrigada pelas reviews! Próximo cap. daqui uma semana..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreando hoje:** Where There´s Smoke**... Edward bombeiro *suspira*_


	8. 7 – De Qualquer Maneira

**Capítulo 7 - ****De qualquer maneira**

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estava cedendo. Eu sabia que Bella poderia ser a minha morte, ou a causa da minha queda. Mas, por alguma razão, eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu estava muito longe agora para voltar. Eu poderia muito bem arriscar tudo. No minuto que senti seus lábios nos meus, minha decisão tinha sido tomada. Se era ou não a decisão racional a fazer, eu não tinha certeza. Mas eu sabia que lutaria por ela... _Por uma chance para estar perto dela..._

Bella era tudo no que eu conseguia pensar enquanto estava no meu caminho de casa. Seus profundos olhos castanhos, sua figura esbelta, sua pele pálida e a sensação daqueles lábios deliciosos nos meus invadiam cada parte do meu coração, mente e corpo. Eu não sabia o que veio a mim quando eu de repente a beijei. Eu sabia que era o movimento errado para um cavalheiro fazer e, ainda de alguma forma, eu não conseguia arrepender-me de fazê-lo. Eu estou simplesmente muito atraído por ela. É como se houvesse toda essa atração magnética dizendo que nós simplesmente estamos destinados a ficar juntos.

E assim, depois que sua mãe ligou, eu sabia que não seria por muito tempo até que ela tivesse que sair do meu lado. Eu não queria que ela fosse ainda. Eu queria abraçá-la em meus braços por outro minuto, hora, dia, mês, até mesmo ano, se ela me deixasse. Mas, claro, isso não era possível. Doeu deixá-la ir. Por essa razão, eu não podia esperar para ouvir a voz dela novamente.

Enquanto eu entrava na minha casa, fui recebido pela minha mãe e o Rev. Carlisle. Eles estão namorando já há dois meses. Não era um segredo nem nada, eles simplesmente não ostentavam isso.

A primeira esposa do Rev. Carlisle faleceu apenas dois anos depois que eles se casaram. Ela chamava-se Kate. Ele tinha 26 anos e ela 24 quando o incidente infeliz aconteceu. Pelo que me foi dito, eles tinham acabado de descobrir que Kate estava grávida quando o médico descobriu que ela tinha câncer cervical. Disseram a ela que a única chance para ela sobreviver seria interromper a gravidez... ela recusou. No momento em que sua filha Rosalie nasceu, o câncer era muito agressivo e tinha se espalhado para outras partes do seu corpo. Ela faleceu seis meses depois.

Assim que eles me viram entrar, Rev. Carlisle e minha mãe me perguntaram sobre o grupo de jovens. Eu conversei com eles sobre isso por alguns minutos. É claro que eu deixei de fora a parte sobre Bella e eu. Eu não estava pronto para revelar a eles os detalhes ainda. Depois de basicamente dizer-lhes tudo sobre os eventos da noite e como a noite acabou, eu me desculpei e fui aquecer o meu jantar. Rev. Carlisle foi embora pouco depois.

Depois de comer o meu jantar, percebi como já era tarde e Bella ainda não tinha ligado. Eu comecei a ficar preocupado, pois ela disse que me ligaria assim que chegasse em casa. Eu esperei por mais alguns minutos para esperar a sua ligação e, quando ela não ligou, decidi ligar para ela, em vez disso.

No segundo que o telefone dela foi atendido, eu ouvi a voz de um anjo. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ouvi o tom de sua voz. Ela parecia estar realmente satisfeita que eu liguei para ela. No entanto, no segundo que ela mencionou o nome de Jasper, eu imediatamente senti ciúmes e protetor sobre ela. Eu sabia que não tinha o direito de sentir essas coisas, mas eu simplesmente não poderia evitar.

Eu percebi que realmente não sabia muito sobre Bella. Eu sabia que havia mais entre ela e Jasper do que ela deixou transparecer. Eu nunca a julgaria, no entanto. Todo mundo faz escolhas ruins e eu não sabia nada da situação. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar de ficar ciumento quando eu o vi beijando a cabeça dela e puxando-a para o seu lado na igreja.

Quando perguntei sobre seu relacionamento com Jasper, eu estava esperando receber uma resposta. Mas, claramente, ela não estava pronta para me dizer ainda. No segundo que fiz a ela a pergunta, ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos. E quando ela finalmente teve a força para falar, não conseguia formar frases coerentes. Eu não queria forçá-la e então pensei que era melhor esquecer o assunto por agora, apesar do fato de que isso não se estabeleceu com facilidade para mim. Tudo que eu sabia era que, quaisquer erros que ela tivesse cometido no passado, eu nunca poderia culpá-la por eles. Estas decisões são o que a fizeram quem ela é agora. Elas formaram seu caráter e eu sei que você só tende a crescer mais forte a partir de lições aprendidas. Eu estava disposto a aceitá-la tal como ela é.

Mas tenho que admitir que as dúvidas e inseguranças ainda vivem na minha mente. Eu quero ficar com Bella. Mas quando eu penso sobre as coisas que poderiam acontecer, eu não posso evitar sentir medo. É só que estar com Bella parece certo, não importa o quão errado isso parece. Eu sabia que nada na vida vem fácil e as maiores recompensas na vida vêm de coisas pelas quais você luta. Assim, se fosse esse o caso, então eu tenho que estar preparado para um pedaço de uma batalha.

A voz de minha mãe me puxou para longe dos meus pensamentos. "Edward? Está tudo bem?"

Eu puxei meu cabelo e não perdi tempo, chegando direto ao ponto.

"Eu beijei Bella... e eu gostei disso." Uma vez que eu cuspi isso, o alívio inundou-me. Olhei para a minha mãe para ver sua reação à minha confissão e vi que ela tinha permanecido em silêncio como se ela estivesse me dizendo para simplesmente continuar. Então eu o fiz.

"Parecia a coisa certa. Foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já experimentei. Eu senti como se estivesse voando. Senti-me cem vezes melhor do que eu sinto quando estou cantando no palco. Mas eu também me sinto tão despedaçado agora. Eu não posso evitar sentir que o que fizemos foi errado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não consigo ficar longe dela. Parece que existe essa corda invisível que nos liga e, cada vez que eu a vejo, aprendo algo novo sobre ela, ou até mesmo ouço sua voz - a corda puxa-me para mais perto dela." No momento que terminei minha fala descontrolada, parecia que toda a minha energia acabava de ser sugada para fora de mim.

"Estou tentando conseguir tudo em perspectiva. Estou tentando o meu melhor para pensar racionalmente aqui, mas eu não sei como porque tudo é simplesmente obscuro neste momento. Eu realmente não sei para onde ir a partir daqui." Suspirei profundamente e deixei minha testa cair na palma das minhas mãos.

Eu senti como se estivesse sendo rasgado em dois. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Um lado de mim estava me dizendo para apenas ir para isso e dar o salto, não importando quais seriam as conseqüências. Mas outra parte de mim estava me dizendo para olhar antes de dar o salto.

Quando olhei para a minha mãe, ela olhou para mim com seus olhos cheios de compaixão e compreensão. "Venha comigo, Edward. Vamos pegar um pouco de ar fresco e eu direi a você o que penso." Levantei-me da minha cadeira e a segui para fora da cozinha.

Ela nos levou para o pequeno córrego que corria ao longo da nossa propriedade. Era tão calmante e relaxante. Ela havia colocado um banco aqui e eu sabia que ela vinha para cá muita para pensar. Não havia muitas árvores em Indiana, mas havia muitos campos e terras agrícolas. Assim, as poucas árvores que tínhamos ao redor do córrego eram como pisar em um lugar diferente. Minha mãe tomou um assento e deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela para eu me juntar a ela. Fiz o que ela pediu. Ela começou a falar e eu ouvi atentamente.

"Edward, a vida não é certa. Às vezes as coisas acontecem quando você menos espera e você não sabe como lidar com isso. Como cristãos, devemos orar pedindo orientação a Deus para nos conduzir ao caminho certo. E é tão maravilhoso quando Deus nos mostra as respostas que estamos procurando. Mas, em alguns casos, algumas respostas são mais difíceis de encontrar." Ela fechou seus olhos, respirou fundo e parou por um instante, como se estivesse relembrando.

Eu estava ciente do que minha mãe enfrentou através da sua vida. Ela era uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço. Sua vida tinha sido difícil e ela passou por muita coisa e, ainda assim, ela nunca questionou Deus, ou teve raiva dele. Ela agradeceu a Deus quando ela finalmente encontrou as respostas que esteve procurando por um tempo muito longo. Um dia, ela percebeu que Ele esteve tentando mostrar a ela que ela precisava encontrar uma fuga, ir embora e começar de novo. Ela me disse que quando descobriu que estava grávida de mim, ela percebeu que eu era a sua fuga. Que se não fosse por mim, ela nunca teria encontrado forças para ir embora.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela abriu seus olhos, olhou para mim e continuou. "Você pode passar a sua vida toda construindo algo e uma tempestade pode vir e levar tudo embora. Mas isso não significa que não vamos construí-la, certo? Você pode derramar sua alma cantando e amanhã podemos todos esquecer o que você cantou. Mas, novamente, você ainda vai cantar essa canção de qualquer maneira, não é?" Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Sim, eu vou." Respondi para a minha mãe. Eu cantaria pela esperança de que a música não seria esquecida.

Passei os últimos quatro anos da minha vida construindo a minha carreira e na música. E agora estou no topo do meu jogo. Ainda assim, eu sabia que havia a possibilidade de que tudo poderia ter ido embora amanhã. Mas, como o que minha mãe disse, só porque havia a chance de que eu poderia perder tudo, não significa que eu não me incomodaria de trabalhar por ele.

"Eu sei que você iria." Ela me disse com um sorriso, esfregando o meu braço. "Olhe para Carlisle. Você acha que ele poderia ter ficado longe de Kate se ele soubesse o que Deus tinha planejado para eles? Eu acho que não. Carlisle a amava com todo o seu coração e ele teria sacrificado tudo por ela. Tenho certeza que ele vai sempre lembrar dela e amá-la. E eu estou cem por cento certa de que mesmo se ele soubesse de antemão o que Deus tinha planejado para eles, ele ainda assim a teria amado e escolhido de qualquer jeito".

Minha mãe estava certa. Eu sabia que o Rev. Carlisle se sentia abençoado por ter Kate em sua vida, não importa o quão pouco tempo tenha sido. Que a alegria e a paz que ela trouxe em seus anos juntos nunca poderiam compensar o sofrimento e a dor que ele sentiu quando a perdeu. Ele me disse que não havia necessidade de debruçar sobre a dor porque, um dia, ele entraria no céu e a veria novamente. Quando isso acontece, toda a dor e a perda seriam esquecidas. A única coisa que ele podia fazer agora era seguir em frente e trilhar o caminho que Jesus tinha colocado a sua frente.

Ela estendeu sua mão e segurou meu rosto em sua mão. "Deus é grande, Edward. E, às vezes, a vida não é justa, nem mesmo boa. Quando isso acontece, eu rezo, esperando que Deus me mostre o caminho certo a seguir. Pode nem sempre sair do jeito que eu acho que deveria, mas faço isso de qualquer maneira porque eu tenho fé. Então você canta, você sonha e você ama - porque o mundo está cheio de incertezas demais para não tomar as bençãos de Deus a você... mesmo se elas estão disfarçadas." Ela beijou meu rosto e se levantou.

"Estou indo para a cama, Edward. Espero que você encontre alguma paz esta noite." Ela disse-me amorosamente.

"Obrigado, mãe, eu entrarei em poucos minutos." Eu fiquei para trás porque eu queria orar. Mas eu fiz mais do que orar. Eu implorei... por paz e por respostas.

Quanto mais eu pedia pela paz, mais eu percebia que ela não viria tão cedo. Eu não poderia evitar sentir que, não não importa qual escolha eu faça, eu estava prestes a perder algo... ou alguém. Eu sabia que Deus estava ouvindo minhas orações. Eu sabia que ele tinha um caminho traçado para eu seguir, mesmo que ele ainda fosse desconhecido para mim. Eu acho, por agora, que tudo que eu podia fazer era enfrentar as incertezas com um olho cego e fé profunda, que, apesar da estrada áspera adiante, o destino valeria a pena.

...

No dia seguinte, enquanto eu estava trabalhando na cafeteria, Emmett tinha me deixado com um monte de contratos que precisavam ser olhados para os shows programados. Mas a verdade é que os contratos eram a coisa mais distante na minha mente. Eu não conseguia me concentrar com o que eu estava lendo porque tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era Bella. Eu não poderia esperar até duas e meia para que eu pudesse finalmente ligar para ela. Eu estava sentado lá contando os minutos até que pudesse ouvir sua voz novamente.

Já estava na hora do meio-dia quando senti meu celular zumbindo no meu bolso. Levei-o para fora e fiquei bastante surpreso quando vi de quem era a mensagem... Era de Bella. Ela devia estar em sua pausa para o almoço, que foi por que ela teve tempo para mim. Abri a mensagem e a li.

_Eu só estava pensando em você. – B_

Senti meu coração inchar sabendo que ela estava pensando em mim como eu estava pensando nela. Enviei minha resposta imediatamente.

_Sobre o que você estava pensando? – E_

_Muita coisa – B_

_Como? – E_

_Eu não tenho certeza que você pode lidar com isso. – B_

Não é preciso muito para me deixar excitado, e é exatamente isso que Bella estava fazendo comigo. Minha cabeça de cima disse para mandar uma mensagem de volta e concordar com ela, mas a cabeça que carece de um cérebro nem sequer deu-me um segundo para reconhecer a minha cabeça no lugar. O texto já foi enviado...

_Oh? Eu acho que posso lidar com isso – E_

_Eu estava apenas imaginando suas mãos sobre mim... me tocando... – B_

Eu estava acabado tentando chegar à razão. Eu não estava nem perto de racional com uma ereção.

_Onde você quer minhas mãos, Bella? – E_

Hey, não é como se fosse um grande pecado flertar, certo? É apenas flerte. Não há mal nenhum em fazer isso.

_Eu quero sentir seus dedos contra o meu peito, meu mamilo entre os seus dentes e sua língua varrendo-o. Eu quero sentir seus dedos enterrados dentro de mim. – B_

Eu nunca disse que ela era tímida e inocente. Eu disse que ela era bonita e agressiva. Ela estava realmente fazendo meu pau doer e eu tive que me ajustar, ou fazer algo para aliviar a pressão.

_Tenho certeza que podemos arranjar para algumas coisas dessas acontecerem, em algum ponto. – E_

Eu não era contra preliminares. Eu nunca expus o que era certo e errado aos olhos do Senhor quando se tratava de preliminares. Eu honestamente nunca precisei muito. Eu tinha sentido uma, ou duas garotas no meu passado, eu só não tinha certeza quão além disso eu estava confortável. Minha única certeza era que eu sabia que era importante ser respeitoso e esperar até o casamento.

_Encontre-me hoje à noite? – B_

_Diga-me quando. – E_

_Dez horas? Você conhece um bom lugar para nos encontrarmos? – B_

Eu tinha o lugar perfeito. Havia uma pequena comunidade Amish*** **entre Winchester e Fountain City. Eu sabia que os Amish não sabiam quem eu era. Eles eram uma comunidade muito unida que montavam em cavalos e buggy e viviam sem eletricidade. A família Kiem tem um pequeno mercado onde vendem os produtos que crescem em sua fazenda. Ninguém estaria por perto. Eles vão para a cama cedo porque acordam às cinco horas da manhã com os galos.

_*__Amish__: __seita protestante que se estabeleceu nos Estados Unidos e Canadá durante o século XVIII; é um grupo religioso cristão anabatista. São conhecidos por seus costumes conservadores, como o uso restrito de equipamentos eletrônicos, inclusive telefones e automóveis._

_Você conhece o mercado Kiem, em Lynn? – E_

_Sim. – B_

_Encontre-me lá. – E_

Achei irônico que apenas um par de meses atrás eu estava dizendo aos meus alunos no grupo de jovens que eles devem manter as suas roupas e ficar acima da cintura. Olhando para onde eu estava agora, eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia seguir meu próprio conselho. Quando se tratava de Bella, toda a lógica e a razão pareciam deixar minha cabeça.

"Edward?" A voz da minha assistente me chamou a atenção.

"Sim, Ângela, o que está acontecendo?" Virei-me no banco do bar para ficar de frente para ela.

"Tanya Denali ligou. Ela disse que estava interessada em fazer parte do show da véspera de Natal este ano".

Ângela sabia sobre o meu passado com Tanya. Ela foi a minha "namorada" na escola. Eu certamente não chamaria isso de um relacionamento sério, no entanto. Nós quase não saíamos fora do grupo de jovens e a escola. Nós segurávamos as mãos e nos beijávamos e eu até mesmo surpreendi as minhas mãos algumas vezes em seu peito. Fora isso, foi tudo muito inocente.

Ela e a filha do Rev. Carlisle, Rosalie, eram melhores amigas. Ela também era muito bonita, mas em uma espécie de tipo falso. Longos cabelos loiros, dez minutos de sessões de bronzeamento uma vez por semana e unhas falsas. Até mesmo seus cílios caíram uma vez! Eu não podia acreditar que seus cílios não eram mesmo reais! Um dia, nós simplesmente meio que paramos de nos ver.

Ultimamente, porém, ela esteve ligando para mim e me convidando para sair, dizendo que ela sentia a minha falta. Eu estava pensando em insistir com ela novamente, até Bella entrar na minha vida. Ela era uma cantora muito talentosa, porém, e eu seria um tolo em não aceitar sua oferta. Eu não queria liderá-la, então imaginei que poderia pedir a Ângela para se manter em contato com ela, em vez disso.

"Hum... eu realmente não tenho tempo para ligar pra ela, Ang. Você acha que poderia pedir a ela para me encontrar aqui no sábado, entre 13:00 e 14:00hs? Posso dar a ela todos os detalhes sobre as músicas e ensaios então".

"Sem problemas, Edward. Existe alguma outra coisa que você precisa de mim antes de eu encerrar o dia?"

"Não, é isso. Obrigado por toda a sua ajuda hoje. Tenha um bom dia".

Ângela saiu e eu comecei a me preocupar sobre ficar sozinho com Bella mais tarde. Eu estava tendo um tempo muito difícil controlando minhas emoções nas mensagens de texto com ela. Eu realmente queria respeitá-la, e minhas crenças. Para fazer isso, eu precisava ser capaz de permanecer no controle.

Por favor, Senhor, dai-me a força que eu preciso para fazer o que é certo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Fiquei de boca aberta com as respostas do Edward pelo celular...kkk, acho a "Operação Seduzir o Sr. Inocente" já está dando resultados... _

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar na sexta-feira e depois na outra semana novamente, então resolvi me dar uma semana de folga. Só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01/2011._

_Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todas!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**__: Leiam o aviso que coloquei no meu perfil!_

_Hoje também teve posts em: **Healing through Love** (2 caps.), **Sex Toy** (2 caps.), **Geek Love: Edward's Story**, **Officer Goodbody**,** La Canzone della Bella Cigna**, **Where There's Smoke **e **Company Loves Misery **(fic nova, da mesma autora de Wide Awake!),_

_Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	9. 8 – Viver para Hoje

**Capítulo 8 – Viver para Hoje**

**Bella POV**

A escola foi muito boa hoje. Por quê? Bem, por uma coisa, eu não podia acreditar que Edward foi junto com as mensagens de texto sexy que eu mandei para ele durante a minha pausa para o almoço. Eu estava realmente um pouco apreensiva para enviá-las porque eu não tinha certeza se ele responderia a elas ou não. Então, quando ele respondeu, palavras não foram suficiente para expressar o quão feliz e excitada eu estava. Isso também me deu uma boa oportunidade para aferir o seu fator de inocência. Isso me deu esperança de que eu não sentiria falta do meu amigo "O"***** por tanto tempo... Pelo menos espero que não.

_*__O__: é a abreviação para orgasmo que a maioria das autoras usa em suas fics._

Eu estava andando em uma linha muito fina no meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu sabia que ele era mais provavelmente contra o sexo antes do casamento, por isso estou supondo que significava que ele pode não estar confortável a passar para a segunda base. Preliminares não eram uma garantia também, já que eu não tinha certeza se havia regras quando isso vinha à tona. Eu também não sabia como eu o seduziria, ou _**SE**_ eu seria capaz de seduzi-lo, por assim dizer. Eu estava com medo de que ele poderia ficar chateado se eu empurrasse os limites, e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Eu tinha muitas perguntas acontecendo na minha mente, sobre o quão longe eu posso realmente ir com ele. Ele ficaria chateado se eu tirasse a minha camisa? E se eu colocasse as minhas mãos em suas calças? Ele me masturbaria? Sexo oral era considerado sexo? Quero dizer, eu sei que é chamado de sexo oral, mas sexo não deveria ser como o coito?

Ele disse que alguns dos meus pedidos poderiam ser arranjados. Eu não sabia se foi porque havia regras, ou por causa da sua falta de experiência. Eu não queria perguntar o que eram as regras, no entanto. Percebi que a melhor maneira de descobrir era assumir o comando, empurrar os limites.

Outra razão pela qual eu estava tão feliz hoje é que ele realmente me ligou. Eu não podia acreditar quando eu atendi meu telefone e ouvi sua voz. Eu estava com Jasper nesse momento e nossas aulas tinham acabado de acabar. Eu me lembro dele me dizendo que ligaria, mas eu imaginava que os caras nunca realmente ligam quando dizem que o fariam. Mas, novamente, este era Edward de quem estamos falando, e Edward não era definitivamente como a maioria dos caras.

Foi uma conversa simples, trocamos "olás" e "sinto saudades". Ele apenas me disse que queria ouvir minha voz, e Jasper provocou-me quando eu corei. Não é como se eu pudesse evitar isso quando a voz do homem estava escorrendo com sexo.

Eu disse a ele para me encontrar às dez horas porque eu não queria ter que dizer a Renée que eu estava saindo. Eu sairia pela minha janela quando ela adormecesse.

Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, destacando suas linhas favoritas na Bíblia. Andei em direção à geladeira quando notei que algo chamou minha atenção. Era um novo provérbio. Era uma das atividades santas semanais da minha mãe.

Toda semana, ela sempre colocaria um novo no quadro-negro que pendia ao lado do telefone. Quando levei um olhar para ele, citava os versículos 32 e 33 do Provérbio.

_Porque o desvio dos simples os matará, _

_e a prosperidade dos loucos os destruirá._

_Mas, o que me der ouvidos habitará seguramente, e estará descansado do temor do mal._

Eu costumava escrever coisas por debaixo dos provérbios que ela colocava no quadro-negro. Hoje, tive o impulso de escrever algo sarcástico, mas Renée disse que eu precisava parar de zombar dela.

Ela escreveu um verso na semana passada que dizia alguma merda louca. Acho que isso deveria assustar-me a acreditar, fazer-me cair de joelhos e pedir perdão. Lembro-me claramente do verso, que dizia:

_Antes, rejeitastes todo o meu conselho, e não quisestes a minha repreensão,_

_Também eu me rirei na vossa perdição, e zombarei vindo o vosso temor._

Eu disse a Renée que eu preferiria pegar minhas chances no aqui e agora. Eu prefiriria viver para hoje. Eu não quero olhar para trás, dez ou vinte anos a partir de agora, pensando no que poderia ter sido. Eu não quero acabar como outras pessoas, cujas vidas sempre foram colocadas em espera apenas por causa de seus medos e preocupações para o futuro.

Se Edward alguma vez começasse a citar versículos da Bíblia para mim, eu acho que poderia correr e nunca olhar para trás... Ou talvez não... Quem eu estou enganando?

"Como foi o seu dia?" Minha mãe perguntou-me quando abri a geladeira para pegar alguns Red Bulls para mim e Jasper.

"Foi ótimo, mãe." Eu simplesmente respondi.

"Você nunca teve a chance de me contar como foi a noite passada. Sente-se! Eu quero ouvir tudo!" Renée exclamou, apontando para que eu me sentasse na cadeira vazia ao lado dela.

Tomei meu assento, parecendo completamente desinteressada, e respondi, "Eu realmente não sei o que você espera que eu lhe diga, mãe." Ela queria que eu contasse a ela sobre quão fodidamente quente Edward estava na noite passada? Como ele me fez molhar no segundo que seus lábios tocaram os meus? Ou, que tal, como eu o entretive com mensagens de texto sexy esta tarde.

"Bem, a banda de Edward tocou alguma música que você gostou?" Renée começou seu interrogatório.

"Na verdade, eles tocaram uma ou duas músicas de rádio. Ele é muito talentoso." Eu sinceramente respondi. Próxima pergunta, por favor.

"Ele disse quaisquer mensagens inspiradoras para você e as outras crianças? Você aprendeu alguma coisa sobre o amor de Deus?"

"Umm..." Eu bati meu dedo no meu queixo, parecendo como se eu estivesse pensando seriamente. "Eu aprendi como o diabo corrompe os inocentes e perverte o mundo." Eu respondi, minha voz gotejando sarcasmo. Eu sabia que Renée odiava quando eu dizia merdas assim. Mas é a única coisa que posso fazer para passar através de uma conversa com ela.

"Bella, eu realmente rezo para que você deixe cair esse tipo de humor. Isto é o diabo trabalhando em você. Está fazendo você zombar do Senhor." Eu não pude deixar de rir um pouco. O rosto da minha mãe e seu tom de voz, no entanto, mostravam quão não divertida ela estava.

"Acalme-se, mãe, eu só estava tentando ser engraçada. Onde está o seu senso de humor? Não é como se Edward tivesse falado conosco por muito tempo. Ele só disse algumas coisas sobre a fé e o vento, eu não sei." Eu disse a ela com um encolher de ombros. Eu nunca poderia dizer a ela que me pendurei sobre as palavras de Edward, suas mãos, seu queixo, seu cabelo, sua bunda...

Oh. Caro. Deus... Aquelas bochechas da sua bunda.

"Bem, você gosta de Edward? Ele parece que realmente se preocupa e se relaciona com todos os adolescentes na igreja. Eu espero que você mostre a ele mais respeito sobre a sua fé do que você faz comigo." Renée me perguntou.

"Mãe, eu disse a você que eu seria boa e respeitosa, e eu fui." No sentido que ela queria que eu fosse, de qualquer maneira.

"Ele é muito bonito, você não acha?" Ahá! Eu conhecia aquela voz. Essa era a voz que ela sempre usava para pescar informações. Ela estava tentando espionar sem parecer como isso.

"Mãe, você está me perguntando se eu tenho uma paixão por Edward Cullen?" Atuei revoltada com a idéia.

"Todas as meninas não têm?" Jasper entrou na conversa da sala de estar.

Obrigada, Jasper, agora cale a boca, muito obrigada!

"Eu acho que algumas das meninas do grupo de jovens gostam dele. Eu não sou uma delas, no entanto." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros. Eu me senti realmente horrível falando essas palavras em voz alta. Era uma mentira completa e meu coração doeu tanto que eu não podia falar a verdade.

"Bem, eu realmente espero que Edward se torne alguém que você possa confiar e respeitar, Bella. Vai ser bom pra você ter um adulto com quem você pode conversar sobre as coisas. Obviamente, existem algumas coisas que você não se sentirá à vontade para discutir comigo. Espero que Edward possa ajudá-la com isso".

Você quer dizer como sexo? Claro! Eu ficaria feliz em falar sobre essas coisas com ele! Na verdade, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em fazer isso com ele também!

"Certo, mãe, veremos o que acontece." Eu disse a ela quando me levantei para ir juntar-me a Jasper no sofá. Ele sorriu para mim e eu revirei meus olhos. Eu podia ver que ele estava com vontade de me provocar, mas eu disse a ele para não dizer uma palavra, nada sobre Edward, e nada sobre as coisas malucas que caíam dos lábios da minha mãe. Como de costume, ele ouviu.

Jasper ficou e teve um jantar em casa. Depois de comer, assistimos O Pentelho enquanto Renée limpava os pratos. Era o nosso filme favorito e eu rachava de rir toda vez que o assistia.

Assim como eu sabia que ela faria, Renée disse boa noite, às nove horas em ponto. Assim que ela fechou a porta, eu imediatamente corri para o meu quarto e me troquei para encontrar Edward.

Eu realmente queria parecer quente, mas eu também não queria parecer sem valor, ou como se eu estivesse tentanto duro demais. Decidi colocar uma saia jeans curta, camiseta branca que era quase tão longa como a saia, e um casaco preto curto. Já que era novembro e estava frio lá fora, eu coloquei minhas botas escuras forradas. Eu sabia que poderia ficar com um pouco de frio, mas eu realmente não me importava. A conveniência de uma saia superava o inconveniente do frio. Melhor ainda, camisa branca mais ar frio igual mamilos sexy. Eu precisava de toda a ajuda que eu poderia conseguir. Quanto à minha maquiagem, eu normalmente não uso muito, mas coloquei algum delineador e gloss.

Fiz alguns retoques de última hora e avaliei-me na frente do espelho. Quando pensei que eu parecia quente o suficiente, voltei para a sala de novo. Fiz um giro na frente de Jasper e perguntei como eu estava. Ele respondeu com um sorriso sorrateiro.

"Eu não sei, venha aqui para que eu possa dar um olhar mais de perto." Revirei meus olhos, mas fui junto com seu pedido. Fui até ele e fiquei entre suas pernas com meus braços cruzados.

"Isso é perto o suficiente?" Perguntei-lhe sarcasticamente. Ele colocou as mãos em meus quadris e me puxou para perto dele.

"B, você está quente como o inferno. Se eu não fosse um cavalheiro, eu teria empurrado essa pequena saia para cima, rasgado sua calcinha e a inclinado sobre o sofá para que eu pudesse fodê-la de forma ignorante." Eu fiquei um pouco excitada e um pouco irritada com o que ele disse. Dei um soco nele de brincadeira e disse para ele manter seu pau em suas calças. Ele apenas riu.

Ele se levantou do sofá e me deu um abraço de despedida. "Seja boa, Bella".

"Confie em mim, Jasper, eu serei boa." Ele sorriu para mim, sabendo muito bem que as minhas palavras tinham uma implicação dupla.

"Boa noite, Jazz." Eu delicadamente sussurrei em seu ouvido e dei um beijo na sua bochecha depois. Voltei para o meu quarto para que eu pudesse sair pela minha janela como um ladrão na noite.

Peguei minha picape e comecei a dirigir para encontrar Edward. Puxei para a estrada praticamente abandonada em Lynn. Estava escuro, já que os Amish não usam eletricidade. Avistei o Volvo prata de Edwards e parei atrás dele. Ele saiu do seu carro e correu para a minha porta. Ele a abriu para mim e estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a sair do meu velho carro.

Mais uma vez, é hora de colocar a "Operação Seduzir o Sr. Inocente" em pleno vigor!

"Oi." Eu disse meio tímida e soprosa, tentando parecer inocente e ainda assim sedutora.

"Bella." Ele cumprimentou-me, puxando-me para baixo.

Movi meu corpo tão próximo quanto eu poderia dele e deixei minha saia subir um pouco para provocá-lo um pouco. Quando meus pés tocaram o chão, ajustei minha saia e olhei para cima para Edward. Seus olhos estavam escuros e eu pude ver que eles estavam cheios de luxúria. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância e eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha pele. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me inocentemente nos lábios.

Ele estava lindo como sempre. Jeans caindo dos seus quadris levemente, camisa azul de botões desabotoada e uma camiseta por baixo. Eu não podia ver seu cabelo de sexo esta noite, já que ele o tinha escondido debaixo de um gorro preto. Embora eu teria que admitir, o gorro era tão sexy quanto seus cabelos. Ele coçou sua nuca e se afastou um pouco para examinar-me.

"Você... um..." Eu poderia dizer que ele queria me dizer que eu estava quente, ou algo assim, mas estava tendo dificuldade em encontrar as palavras. Para alguém que pode dizer muito sobre Deus, ele com certeza tem um tempo difícil para dizer o quão boa eu parecia.

"Assim como você." Eu disse a ele, deixando-o saber exatamente que eu entendi o que ele estava tendo dificuldade em dizer.

Ele assentiu para mim e pegou minha mão. Ele me levou para o lado do passageiro do seu carro e abriu a porta para mim. Quando entrei, eu me curvei um pouco mais para baixo do que deveria, esperando que ele notasse minha calcinha. Depois que sentei-me e fiquei confortável, olhei para ele para dar-lhe um sorriso e soube que foi um sucesso. Sua boca estava aberta e seus olhos estavam quase escuros e estavam cheios de luxúria. Ele se recuperou alguns segundos depois e fechou a porta para mim. Era estranho. Eu nunca tive alguém fazendo esse tipo de coisa para mim.

Edward subiu no carro, ligou-o, e começou a puxar para a estrada vazia. Eu realmente não sabia qual era o plano de jogo, ou onde estávamos indo. Eu seguiria Edward onde ele me levasse, mas eu ainda assim queria saber.

"Então, onde você está me levando?" Perguntei a ele.

"Eu imaginei que poderíamos voltar para a minha casa".

Mas que diabos?

Ele disse isso casualmente, como se não houvesse nada de errado sobre essa declaração.

Bem, isso estava começando a parecer sombrio. Eu tinha certeza que ele morava com sua mãe, então eu nunca pensei que ele me levaria até lá. Por mais que eu adoraria conseguir um envolvimento sexual com ele, eu nunca faria isso com sua mãe lá. Ele estava propositalmente bloqueando-se sexualmente?

"Sua mãe não se importa?" Perguntei a ele, tentando descobrir o que a noite pode ou não ter na loja para nós.

"Na verdade, minha mãe é uma enfermeira e ela está trabalhando no turno da noite hoje à noite." Assim que ouvi o que ele disse, eu fiquei cheia de esperança novamente.

Aleluia! Obrigada, Senhor Jesus!

"Então, seremos apenas nós?" Eu esperava que a minha emoção não viesse através da minha voz. Eu não queria vir muito ansiosa.

"Se você não estiver confortável em estar a sós comigo..." Ele obviamente não reconheceu minha ansiedade porque ele tomou o caminho inverso. Eu o cortei imediatamente.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu só estava curiosa." Garanti a ele.

A casa de Edward era situada em uma longa estrada e as casas dos vizinhos eram todas muito longe. Era uma casa antiga muito bonita, com uma varanda envolvendo ao redor. Não era muito grande, mas parecia muito acolhedora. Era tudo muito campestre.

Depois que Edward abriu a porta para mim, ele me levou para dentro de sua casa. Ele me levou para a sala e me ofereceu um copo de chá caseiro gelado, o único tipo que ele beberia. Estava realmente muito bom.

"Mmmm." Eu gemi depois que tomei um gole. "Isso é bom".

"Sim, minha mãe fez para mim..." Ele respondeu, parecendo tenso. "Você quer se sentar?" Edward apontou para o sofá.

"Claro." Respondi.

Sentei-me no sofá e coloquei meu copo sobre a mesa do café em frente a mim. Edward, por outro lado, sentou-se muito bem na outra extremidade do sofá. Cruzei minha perna esquerda sobre a direita e olhei para ele sedutoramente.

"Eu não vou morder, prometo." Eu disse a ele quando chupei delicadamente meu lábio inferior. Bati no local junto a mim para Edward se aproximar. Eu precisava desesperadamente que ele me beijasse. Eu não queria apenas pedir, então eu coloquei as minhas habilidades de sedução para uma boa utilização.

"Você tem alguma coisa..." Estendi minha mão para o seu rosto exatamente sobre seus lábios e fingi limpar alguma sujeira imaginária, ou comida. Mudei meu olhar para longe dos seus lábios e olhei em seus olhos. Inclinei-me para mais perto dele e deixei nossos lábios se tocarem suavemente novamente.

O beijo começou lento. Parecia que estávamos explorando um ao outro, e nos familiarizando com as necessidades um do outro. Alguns segundos depois, o beijo começou a crescer. Sua mão encontrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça e ele me puxou para mais perto, beijando-me muito mais profundamente do que nunca. Enfiei minha língua em sua boca e mordisquei um pouco sobre seu lábio inferior. Ele surpreendeu-me um pouco quando chupou minha língua suavemente por alguns segundos. Sua mão deixou meu cabelo e viajou para a minha cintura. Eu quebrei o beijo e comecei a beijar, lamber e mordiscar seu pescoço. Empurrei meu pequeno casaco para fora dos meus ombros, dizendo a ele que eu estava quente quando mordi suavemente o lóbulo da sua orelha. Sua pele tinha o gosto salgado, e ele ainda não tinha raspado sua barba, então ele estava todo desalinhado. O homem era quente pra caralho quando sua barba se colocaria suavemente contra a minha bochecha, ou lábios. Eu me movi de volta para a sua boca e sorri contra seus lábios quando comecei a puxá-lo para baixo em cima de mim.

Tudo era tão perfeito... Isso foi até que ele se afastou e parou o beijo.

"Bella." Ele respirava com dificuldade. "Nós temos que ir com calma".

PORRA!

Eu queria argumentar com ele e dizer a ele que se foda ir com calma. Eu sabia que ele queria isso tanto quanto eu. Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que, tanto quanto ele queria que isso continuasse, ele realmente queria que nós também fôssemos com calma.

"Se é isso que você quer." Tomei uma respiração profunda e me rendi. Dei a ele uma pequena careta e mostrei-lhe meus olhos de cachorrinho.

Edward levantou a mão e tirou seu gorro. Ele o jogou em cima da mesa e começou a agarrar seu cabelo. Eu estava começando a pensar que isso era um hábito nervoso dele. Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo ficamos em silêncio, mas no segundo que o ouvi respirar fundo e olhar novamente nos meus olhos, eu poderia dizer que alguma coisa o estava incomodando.

"O que há de errado? Está tudo bem?" Perguntei a ele.

"Fale comigo, Bella. Conte-me sobre Jasper." Edward não estava me pedindo para falar sobre Jasper... Ele estava me ordenando.

Meu Deus do Céu, que isto seja bem.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, todas nós imaginando que esse encontro seria quente e agora vem essa "bomba" no final... o que será que Bella vai contar a Edward?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. 9 – Esperando um Momento

**Capítulo 9 -**** Esperando um Momento**

_**Bella POV **_

"O que você quer saber exatamente?" Perguntei a Edward, esperando desesperadamente que ele não fizesse a mesma pergunta que eu evitei por telefone ontem à noite.

"Bella eu quero saber o quão próxima você é dele... e o que vocês fazem juntos." Edward parou, parecendo ter um tempo difícil para terminar a frase.

"Nós saímos." Eu afirmo simplesmente. Rezei a Deus para que Edward deixaria isso assim. Então ele começou a puxar seu cabelo e eu sabia que minhas orações não seriam respondidas.

Ele respirou fundo e disse, "Bella, quando eu beijo uma garota, é um grande negócio para mim. Para outras pessoas talvez isso não signifique nada, mas, para mim, é um grande negócio. Eu gostaria de saber onde estamos nos colocando. Eu não sou cego, ou ingênuo, para pensar que o que você tem com Jasper é totalmente platônico".

Deus... eu não queria falar. Tudo o que eu queria fazer naquele momento era devorá-lo. Eu queria sentir cada centímetro dele.

Eu me inclinei para beijá-lo, esperando que, uma vez que eu fizesse isso, ele esqueceria tudo sobre as perguntas que eu temia responder e se concentraria em nós. Infelizmente, ele me empurrou para trás suavemente antes dos meus lábios sequer tocarem os dele.

"Bella, por favor, fale comigo sobre isso." Ele parecia já estar ficando um pouco frustrado.

"Tudo bem, Edward, o que você quer saber?" Eu me rendi, não querendo deixá-lo mais irritado do que ele já estava.

"Qual é o papel que Jasper Hale desempenha na sua vida?"

"Você realmente quer saber a verdade?" Eu estava esperando uma última vez que ele mudaria de idéia sobre a obtenção de todos os fatos.

"Sim." Ele respondeu balançando a cabeça.

"Basta lembrar que você é aquele que levantou essa questão." Eu realmente não sabia por onde começar, mas eu queria finalmente acabar com isso.

_Por favor, Deus... que isso fique bem..._

"Jasper me conhece melhor que ninguém. Ele é uma das poucas pessoas em quem eu confio. Ele sempre sabe o que fazer, ou dizer, para me fazer rir, ou me acalmar. Eu nunca tenho sequer que dizer a ele como me sinto. Ele simplesmente sempre sabe. É como se nós estivéssemos conectados de alguma maneira. Quando estou feliz, ele está feliz. Quando estou com dor, ele está com dor".

Era a verdade. Jasper e eu realmente parecemos estar ligados de alguma forma. Nós simplesmente... temos um ao outro.

"Ele é muito protetor comigo e ele não deixa que ninguém diga nada sobre mim." Eu olhei para Edward e ele parecia um pouco confuso, então eu sabia que teria que explicar mais detalhadamente.

"Ele soa como realmente um bom amigo." Edward disse simplesmente, não querendo me pressionar para falar sobre o meu ano passado como a nova garota puta.

"Sim, ele é." Eu respondi, rezando para Edward finalmente desistir. Infelizmente, parece que hoje era um dia de orações não respondidas.

"Do que ele tem que te proteger?" Meu estômago virou no minuto que a pergunta deixou seus lábios.

"Eu não sou um anjo, Edward. Fui uma vez, eu não fiz exatamente as melhores escolhas na vida. Quando cheguei a Winchester, Renée era muito negligente comigo. Ela não me perguntava nada sobre o que eu estava fazendo, ou para onde estava indo. Quando nos mudamos para cá, comecei a namorar com esse cara do último ano chamado James." Eu vi Edward ficar tenso quando eu disse o nome dele. Perguntei por quê? Pensei em perguntar por que para ele mais tarde.

"Bem, James era divertido. Ele me levava para as melhores festas com os maiores barris. Ele conseguia os melhores... remédios prescritos e maconha." Eu olhei para avaliar a reação de Edward para a minha admissão das atividades extracurriculares de garota má. Ele não parecia surpreso. Suponho que ele conhecia James.

"James começou a me pressionar para fazer sexo. Nós não tínhamos saído por muito tempo, talvez um mês e eu 'cedi', por assim dizer. Ele me largou e nunca mais falou comigo novamente depois disso. No entanto, isso não o impediu de contar ao resto da escola." Agora vinha a parte que eu temia falar.

"Por muito tempo, todas as garotas na minha escola disseram coisas desagradáveis sobre mim porque todos os caras me deram toda a sua atenção. Eu acho que eles estavam esperando uma transa fácil depois que James disse a eles coisas sobre mim. Naquele momento eu percebi que eu já fazia isso, e eu dormi com alguns caras aleatórios em festas e coisas assim. Tive que aturar um monte de agarramento à força indesejado, tapas... e insinuações sexuais." Eu mal tinha forças para terminar a minha frase. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos, ameaçando transbordar. Eu tentei não piscar, para empurrá-las de volta enquanto eu continuava remoendo meu passado a fim de chegar à minha situação atual com Jasper.

"Minha vida foi uma vida no inferno na escola, até Jasper entrar. Jasper é muito popular na Winchester High. As pessoas o escutam e respeitam seus amigos. Então, quando ele tomou-me sob a sua asa, todo mundo parou de dizer as coisas de merda sobre mim. Eles sabem melhor do que mexer com um dos amigos dele, especialmente comigo. Ele não deixa que ninguém se safe me chamando de vagabunda, ou dando tapas na minha bunda, ou qualquer outra coisa. Acho que, de certa forma, ele me salvou..." Edward levantou a mão e enxugou uma lágrima que escapou.

"Está tudo bem, Bella, não fique chateada. Eu não vou julgá-la." Edward me deu um pequeno sorriso que me deu forças para terminar.

"Depois do meu pesadelo com James, eu realmente não queria uma repetição do incidente. Eu não queria ser a puta da escola que eu os deixei me tornar. Jasper, ele não pode suportar todas as fanáticas do basquete. Elas sempre o seguem como filhotes de cachorro perdido. Então um dia Jasper e eu pensamos que seria melhor para nós dois simplesmente ajudar um ao outro. Você sabe, como... amigos para foder..." Apertei meus olhos fechados, não querendo ver a reação de Edward para a frase que cunhamos para nós. Vamos enfrentar isso, porém, não há cobertura de açúcar no sexo casual.

Quando eu finalmente abri meus olhos, Edward parecia muito atordoado.

"Como eu disse, Edward, eu não sou nenhum anjo. Eu entendo se você..." Eu não tive a chance de terminar porque ele me cortou.

"Posso perguntar por que você e Jasper tomaram a decisão de estar um com o outro assim? É só que, eu acredito que o sexo é sagrado e deveria ser guardado para o casamento. Mas não se preocupe, eu não estou aqui para pregar a você. Eu só gostaria de... entender?" Ele perguntou-me hesitantemente.

"Eu gosto de sexo. Sexo é divertido. Não fui criada em um lar cristão, então, para mim, o sexo é apenas sexo. Eu não acho que há nada de extraordinário nisso. Eu entendo que é mais para algumas pessoas, mas não para mim. Eu realmente não entendo qual é o grande negócio de NÃO ter sexo. Eu entendo agora, que deve ser íntimo e deve ser feito com alguém que você confia e se importa. Bem, eu confio em Jasper e eu me importo com ele. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que Jasper se sente da mesma forma sobre mim também. Nós apenas não estamos apaixonados. Fazemos isso porque é fácil e faz sentido".

Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse tanto na frente de Edward. Eu realmente quero bagunçar as coisas com ele tão ruim assim? Eu percebi que não importava. Eu realmente gostava de Edward. Eu não queria que ele quisesse alguém que não fosse eu. Eu queria que ele gostasse de mim por mim, não algum eu manufaturado que eu criei para agradá-lo. Eu ainda estava preocupada, quero dizer, eu acabei de dizer ao cara que eu tenho sexo por diversão. Agora ele deve pensar que eu só estou brincando com ele. O que diabos há de errado comigo!

Ele não falou logo depois que respondi suas perguntas. Ele apenas ficou lá no final do sofá. Ele não estava nem olhando para mim. Seus olhos estavam grudados no chão e suas mãos estavam bagunçando seus cabelos. Eu tinha certeza que ele gostaria de terminar as coisas entre nós depois da minha revelação. Não há nenhuma chance de que um cara como ele alguma vez quereria estar com alguém como eu.

Momentos depois, ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Quando foi a última vez que você e Jasper...?" Ele tem que estar brincando comigo. Ele realmente quer saber quando foi a última vez que eu e Jasper fizemos sexo?

Achei que podia mentir para ele e dizer-lhe que não tínhamos feito isso há muito tempo. Apenas que a coisa era... eu não queria mentir para ele.

"Desde que nos beijamos." Essa foi a melhor resposta que eu poderia trazer no momento. Foi uma medida melhor do que dizer a ele que a última vez foi há quatro dias, quando dei a Jasper um boquete... que, por sinal, também foi o primeiro dia em que eu o conheci.

"Porque se nós vamos fazer isso, Bella, eu preciso saber que você se sente da mesma maneira que eu".

"E como você se sente, Edward?" Eu precisava que ele fosse mais específico e claro sobre seus sentimentos.

"Eu não quero dividir você com mais ninguém..."

Acho que meu coração pode ter pulado uma batida depois do que ouvi. Por um momento eu pensei seriamente que ele não me queria mais. Meu coração ficou radiante com o conhecimento de que ele ainda me queria depois que contei a ele sobre o meu passado.

"Eu não quero dividir você também..." Eu honestamente disse a ele enquanto ele me puxou contra o seu peito. Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

"Bella, eu sei que tudo sobre essa nossa relação é complicado agora. A verdade é que eu estou apenas pendurado pelo momento aqui. Estou com medo de como isso vai acabar para nós dois. Eu não sei no que eu estou mergulhando com você. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Tudo o que sei é que eu estou ficando realmente profundo e estou com medo... Mas eu estou disposto a fazer isso. Estou disposto a mergulhar mais para o desconhecido e arriscar tudo pela chance de felicidade com você. Eu só preciso saber se você está comigo nisso também".

"Estou com você nisso, Edward..." Eu sinceramente sussurrei. Ele me puxou para perto em seu peito novamente e beijou minha testa.

Edward estava certo. Tudo sobre o nosso relacionamento era complicado. De uma forma ou de outra, havia uma chance enorme de que algo pudesse dar errado. Mas, como ele disse, estou disposta a arriscar também. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu correria o risco de me machucar só para estar com Edward.

Nós não dissemos nada depois disso. Não há palavras necessárias para serem ditas. Depois de tudo o que falamos, precisávamos do silêncio, e foi reconfortante. Fiquei em seus braços por mais alguns minutos, ouvindo a sua respiração. O momento era perfeito. Era como se estivéssemos em nossa própria pequena bolha, e nenhuma coisa no mundo poderia atrapalhar a nossa felicidade.

Depois do que pareceu ser como horas apenas sentados nos braços um do outro, Edward finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"Apenas para que você saiba... você é um anjo. Você é o _MEU_ anjo." Eu não pude deixar de rir quando ouvi o que ele acabou de dizer. Sério? Ele realmente achava que eu era um anjo? Uau. Edward era cego? Não, talvez ele seja apenas surdo. Porque não havia como, ele acabou de me ouvir, certo? Ele não ouviu tudo o que eu disse a ele?

"O quê?" Ele me perguntou. Ele deve ter notado como eu estava confusa.

"Você percebe que você acabou de me chamar de anjo, certo?" Eu disse a ele.

"Sim... E?" Eu realmente não acho que ele ouviu o que eu tinha dito sobre ser uma puta.

"Você ouviu tudo o que eu acabei de dizer?"

"Sim, Bella, ouvi. Se é por isso que você não acha que é um anjo, então você está errada. Eu vejo através de você, Bella Swan. Você age toda resistente na parte externa para evitar se machucar. Mas a verdade é que isso não é inteiramente quem você é. Mesmo que você não admita isso, eu sei que você é gentil, altruísta e mais frágil do que você pensa que é. Você é uma pessoa linda, Bella... Você é o _MEU _anjo..."

Eu não consegui me controlar mais. Suas palavras tocaram meu coração e a vontade de senti-lo estava começando a queimar. Eu estive segurando desde que o vi em seu carro mais cedo, mas era isso. Estou segurando de volta. Eu não posso resistir mais a ele.

Joguei minha perna por cima do seu colo, então eu estava escancarada nele e comecei a beijá-lo... forte. Abri minha boca um pouco mais e gentilmente empurrei minha língua mais em sua boca, até que a ponta da minha língua encontrou a ponta da sua. Minha língua começou a lutar com a dele e eu o ouvi gemer na minha boca. Edward tirou seus lábios dos meus e, por um segundo, pensei que ele queria parar de novo. Mas então eu senti seus lábios na minha pele novamente, só que, desta vez, ele tinha ido mais abaixo. Ele começou a mordiscar e chupar meu pescoço e eu não pude deixar de gemer com a sensação intensa dos seus lábios no meu corpo. Sentei-me ereta pressionando meus seios logo abaixo do seu rosto e ele rosnou.

Mudei minha boca para a sua orelha e mordisquei um pouco quando sussurrei, "Você me deixa tão molhada." Eu o senti ficar duro debaixo de mim. Comecei a balançar lentamente contra a sua dureza. Com cada balançar dos meus quadris, eu gemia e ele também. Suas mãos estavam em meus quadris e, quando ele trouxe uma para a minha nuca, sua mão atingiu de raspão o lado do meu peito. Eu ofeguei e voltei a atacar a sua boca. Eu me afastei e comecei a retirar minha camisa.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Edward perguntou, respirando pesadamente, quando ele trouxe a minha camisa de volta olhando para o meu estômago e peito expostos. "Não é que eu seja contra ver os seus seios. Eu quero vê-los. Eu só não quero apressar as coisas".

"Eu entendo." Eu disse a ele enquanto eu balançava meus quadris contra o seu pau novamente e depositava beijos suaves ao longo da sua mandíbula.

Eu sinceramente queria que a gente fosse muito mais longe. Mais uma vez, eu não queria forçá-lo e fazê-lo sentir-se desconfortável. Além disso, o que fizemos esta noite já foi muito mais do que eu esperava.

Algo deve ter chamado a sua atenção porque ele agarrou meus quadris e me segurou firme.

"Anjo, o que é isso?" Edward perguntou quando puxou minha camisa para cima, expondo um pequeno pedaço da tatuagem que eu tinha feito há alguns meses.

Uma citação que se encaixava bem a mim trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto. Começava abaixo do meu osso pélvico esquerdo e terminava no osso pélvico direito. Não era muito grande, só longa, e baixa o suficiente para esconder quando eu queria que ela ficasse escondida de Renée. Deus sabe que se ela algum dia descobrisse que eu tenho uma tatuagem, ela definitivamente ficaria louca comigo. Se eu tivesse o jeans, ou biquíni, certos, ela aparecia um pouco.

Edward passou seus dedos ao longo da citação, lendo em voz alta: _"Você sabe qual é o problema sobre a vida real? Não há música de alerta"._

Ele olhou para mim com seu olhar de "que porra é essa?". Bem, eu sei que ele não estava pensando, "que porra é essa?" Mas, eu não sei a palavra certa que ele usaria para substituir o "porra". _Inferno?_ Não. _Pro inferno?_ Sim, isso é definitivamente uma palavra mais apropriada que ele usaria. Seu olhar "pro inferno".

"O quê? Essa merda é engraçada e verdadeira!" Eu disse um pouco mais alto do que eu queria dizer.

"Eu devo admitir que é muito sexy..."

"Então sexy está no seu vocabulário. Eu estava começando a me perguntar!" Eu brinquei com ele.

"Conte-me sobre isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, um dia, Jasper e eu estávamos assistindo O Pentelho enquanto fumávamos um monte de maconha. Uma coisa engraçada sobre Jasper é que ele fica todo filosófico e essas coisas quando ele fuma. Então eles disseram essa frase e nós simplesmente começamos esta enorme discussão sobre se arriscar e não ter medo das incertezas. Na vida real, não há música de alerta. Você simplesmente tem que pular e aproveitar a oportunidade." Enquanto eu estava falando, deixei minhas mãos explorarem seu peito. Era tão forte e eu podia sentir alguma definição. Senti-me ficando mais úmida.

"Enfim..." Eu continuei, tentando permanecer na trilha. "... 30 minutos mais tarde nós simplesmente começamos a explodir de rir por relacionar tão bem essa frase. Jasper sempre quis uma tatuagem e, já que nós fazemos tudo juntos, eu fui com ele e fiz essa. Faz-me sorrir porque ela representa a minha atitude e me lembra do meu melhor amigo".

"Combina com você." Ele admitiu simplesmente. "Esse estúdio de tatuagem era seguro e limpo, certo?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Claro, Edward. Tive que pegar a minha melhor identidade falsa." Eu disse a ele com orgulho.

"Eu deveria ter percebido que você tinha uma identidade falsa." Eu apenas dei de ombros e corri meus dedos do seu cabelo bagunçado até seu peito.

"O que você faz normalmente em uma sexta à noite?" Perguntei a ele.

"Você está tentando me perguntam se eu tenho planos para amanhã, Anjo?"

"Sim, eu acho que estou".

"Eu tenho planos, mas eu posso cancelar se você quiser." Fiquei um pouco decepcionada quando ouvi que eu não poderia passar a noite de sexta-feira com ele. Mas já que eu não queria que ele cancelasse seus planos por minha causa, tentei o meu melhor para esconder isso.

"Tudo bem. O que você vai fazer?"

Edward esfregou meus braços suavemente e beijou meu nariz.

"Se você quiser, você provavelmente poderia se juntar a mim. Eu não estou muito confortável trazendo um menor em um bar, mas estou pensando que não seria sua primeira viagem dentro de um... estou certo?"

"Sim, você está" Eu disse. "Eu não esperava que você fosse o tipo de cara de freqüentar bares".

"Eu não sou, realmente. Eu só vou quando sou convidado pelo meu amigo, Robby".

"Por que você vai por ele?" Perguntei.

"Depois que eu terminei o ensino médio, passei meu verão na Inglaterra. Enquanto eu estava lá, conheci Robby. Nós realmente nos demos bem, já que nós tínhamos os mesmos interesses, e nós tivemos um monte de diversão juntos. Quando eu fui embora, nós mantivemos contato, trocando e-mails e telefonemas de vez em quando. Ele veio para os EUA para fazer alguns shows em bares e outras coisas. Eu disse a ele que iria vê-lo. Ele é muito talentoso".

"Você bebe?" Perguntei a ele porque esse menino era cheio de surpresas.

"Uma ou duas cervejas. Nunca estive bêbado antes, no entanto. Eu não acho que é um pecado ter um copo de vinho, ou uma cerveja, mas não em excesso... Não haverá ninguém realmente lá que me conhece como Edward Cullen, o roqueiro cristão, então você pode vir comigo..." Parecia que ele pensou que eu poderia realmente dizer não a ele! Ele era louco?

"Você não tem que perguntar, Edward. Eu adoraria ir." Eu disse a ele, sorridente.

"Ótimo então, eu pego você por volta das 20hs?"

"Claro! Isso vai ser ótimo." Eu disse, um pouco ansiosa.

Eu já estava animada. Eu não podia esperar para passar a noite de sexta-feira com Edward... sozinha. Jasper disse que tinha planos para amanhã e Renée tinha planos também. Isso significa que Edward e eu poderíamos vir para minha casa depois e nós podemos ter tudo só para nós. Além disso, o pensamento de Edward em um bar me animou também.

"Está ficando tarde, babe. Você não tem que se levantar cedo para ir à escola?"

Olhei para meu relógio e vi que era quase meia-noite. Eu ainda poderia ir para casa neste momento, mas eu realmente prefiro muito mais ficar com Edward.

"Eu tenho, mas prefiro ficar com você. Posso ficar?" Perguntei a ele com os meus olhos de cachorrinho, adicionando um, "por favor?".

"Eu não posso negar nada a você, Bella." Edward admitiu. O menino estava enrolado em volta do meu dedo já. "Obrigada, babe!" Eu disse com entusiasmo enquanto saí do seu colo. "Eu já tenho que me esgueirar, de qualquer maneira. Realmente importa se é à uma da manhã, ou às seis da manhã?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que não. Mas eu realmente não me sinto confortável sobre dormirmos em uma cama juntos, que é por que você pode ter a minha cama e eu..."

_Inferno, não!_

Eu não o deixei terminar porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu dormiria na sua cama sozinha sem ele nela.

"Tudo bem... Você não quer dividir a cama? Podemos dividir o sofá." Eu disse de uma forma que mostrava que ele não deveria argumentar comigo. Mas já que eu não tinha certeza se isso era o suficiente, puxei o cartão de simpatia por ele.

"Vamos apenas dormir, Edward. Prometo a você. Não vamos fazer nada com o qual você não esteja confortável. Eu só quero sentir você me abraçar. Eu realmente nunca tive um menino só me abraçando antes..." Era verdade. Não é como se Jasper e eu nos abraçássemos depois de transar.

"Tudo bem." Edward suspirou, derrotado. Eu não queria me separar dele. Meus sentimentos por ele já eram muito intensos e isso me fez sentir medo.

"Vou pegar um travesseiro e cobertor. Minha mãe mantém algumas escovas de dente extra por aqui. Vou pegar uma para você. Você pode usar o meu banheiro para fazer suas... coisas de mulher." Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou pelas escadas. Entramos em seu quarto e vi que era realmente limpo. Parecia muito mais limpo do que meu próprio quarto.

Edward me pediu para esperar por ele lá, já que ele saiu para pegar alguns travesseiros, cobertores e uma escova de dentes. Tomei o meu tempo examinando seu quarto enquanto ele tinha saído. Andei em torno dele e vi que não havia nada de muito especial nele. Era como o quarto de qualquer cara normal. Exceto, é claro, que havia uma Bíblia nele. Ele tinha algumas guitarras penduradas na parede e eu corri a minha mão para baixo em uma. Edward voltou alguns minutos depois e me entregou uma escova de dentes nova.

Ele sorriu para mim e apontou-me para o seu banheiro. Quando virei as costas para ele para me afastar, aconteceu algo que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível. Edward Cullen deu um tapa na minha bunda.

_Santa. Mãe. De. Deus!_

Ele deu um tapa na minha bunda. O Sr. Inocente Edward Cullen acabou de dar um tapa na minha bunda. Eu ofeguei e virei para ele, visivelmente chocada com o que ele acabou de fazer.

"Você acabou de dar um tapa na minha bunda?"

"Sim, desculpe. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Só me pareceu tão... bom." Parecia que ele estava um pouco envergonhado. Eu sorri para ele.

"Então você é um homem de bunda? Eu gosto de homens de bunda." Eu disse quando entrei no banheiro. Escovei meus dentes e coloquei a escova de dentes no suporte de Edward. Fiquei mais alguns minutos, ajeitando-me para que eu ficasse bonita para Edward. Nós poderíamos apenas dormir esta noite, mas eu ainda queria ficar linda para ele, mesmo durante o sono.

Quando eu saí depois de ter acabado, fui pega de surpresa com o que vi. Encontrei um deus sem camisa no outro lado da porta. Meu rosto ficou vermelho quando ele puxou a camiseta sobre a sua cabeça.

_Obrigada, Deus. _

"Desculpe..." Eu murmurei. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava desconfortável comigo vendo-o exposto.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu nado sem camisa _em_ público, sabe." Ele brincou, dando-me um sorriso torto. Ele caminhou em direção à gaveta da sua cômoda e pegou um par de boxer e uma camiseta regata para mim.

"Aqui estão algumas roupas, se você quiser dormir em algo mais confortável." Ele disse, estendendo-as para mim.

"Obrigada." Eu disse enquanto me sentei na cama, puxando as minhas botas. Levantei-me de volta e desfiz os botões da minha saia. Eu sabia que Edward ficaria desconfortável, mas se eu alguma vez quisesse ter relações sexuais com ele, eu teria que ser um pouco mais agressiva.

Deixei a saia cair ao chão e vesti sua boxer, tentando o meu melhor para parecer sexy ao fazer isso. Dei uma olhada em Edward, que parecia tão despedaçado, e ele começou a fazer "uh" e "hum". Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando desviar o olhar e que ele odiava que não conseguia encontrar a vontade para remover os olhos do meu strip-tease.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. É muito bem o que eu visto nadando _em_ público, sabe." Eu disse a ele na esperança de acalmar sua culpa por assistir eu me despir.

Eu estava usando uma roupa íntima branca de menino com renda preta por baixo. Tirei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e Edward conseguiu ver o resto do meu sutiã. Eu não queria dar ao menino um ataque do coração, então eu puxei sua camiseta regata branca antes e depois tirei meu sutiã. Ele balançou sua cabeça e resmungou alguma coisa sobre ser a morte dele.

Ele agarrou o travesseiro e cobertor e me levou para baixo. Era um pouco depois da meia noite, então eu defini o alarme no meu telefone celular para as cinco horas da manhã, dando-me tempo de sobra para voltar esgueirando pela minha janela antes de Renée acordar às sete horas.

Edward jogou o travesseiro no sofá e deitou-se em suas costas contra o sofá. Subi no sofá e me aconcheguei perto dele. Ele beijou meus lábios e meu nariz enquanto empurrou um pouco de cabelo do meu rosto. Eu o ajudei a puxar o cobertor sobre nós e envolvi a minha perna sobre o seu quadril.

"Boa noite, Anjo." Edward sussurrou, dando-me um último beijo na minha testa.

"Boa noite." Eu disse de volta enquanto inalei meu novo perfume favorito.

_Talvez eu estivesse errada, afinal... Talvez hoje fosse um dia de orações respondidas..._

_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ai ai, que cap. fofinho... Bella explicando toda a situação da vida dela, agora deu pra entender um pouco as suas atitudes... e as provocações com o pobre Sr. Inocente, até quando será que ele vai agüentar?_

_Então, eu estive viajando na semana passada e não consegui postar, então, para compensar, vou __**tentar **postar outro cap. na segunda, ou terça-feira._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	11. 10 – A Minha Let Me Sign

**C****apítulo 10 – A Minha Let Me Sign**

_**B**__**ella POV**_

"Então, B, que tipo de problemas estamos nos metendo esta noite?" Jasper perguntou-me enquanto saíamos da escola.

Oh, porra! Eu esqueci completamente de dizer a ele que eu tinha planos com Edward mais tarde. Eu não tive a oportunidade de enchê-lo sobre a minha noite passada com Edward porque nós inesperadamente ficamos ocupados com o trabalho escolar. Isso escorregou da minha mente. De repente eu me senti mal porque senti como se eu o descartaria, ou o deixaria pendurado sozinho em uma noite de sexta-feira.

Nós sempre ficamos juntos nas noites de sexta-feira.

"Merda, Jazz! Desculpe-me, mas eu esqueci de te dizer... vou sair com Edward esta noite." Olhei para ele me desculpando. Eu não queria que ele sentisse que ele não era mais importante para mim só porque eu e ele não estávamos mais fodendo. Jasper seria sempre parte integrante da minha vida.

"Isso é legal, B... eu vejo como é... Assim que um cara novo chega e varre você para fora dos seus pés, você descarta seus amigos..." Ele agiu como se estivesse realmente magoado. Ele usou seus olhos de cachorrinho em mim e colocou a mão no peito como se ele estivesse machucado por dentro. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava apenas brincando, então eu ri dele. Alguns segundos depois, ele riu e me disse para não me preocupar com isso.

"Então, quais são seus planos para esta noite com Edward?" Ele perguntou.

"Diversão, na verdade, ele está me levando a este bar em Indy para ver seu amigo da Inglaterra tocar".

"Um bar?" Jasper questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Edward Cullen vai a bares? E ele está trazendo sua namorada menor de idade com ele? Wow, B, você com certeza sabe como foder com o homem. Quem teria pensado que o Sr. Inocência-Virgem Edward Cullen vai a bares? Eu tenho que dar a mão a você, B. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho corrompendo o homem." Jasper afirmou enquanto batia palmas para mim como se ele estivesse me elogiando. Ele estava pegando tudo errado. Bem, talvez não tudo.

"Não é assim, Jazz! Ah, e, por favor, não me chame de sua namorada porque eu odeio esse termo! Então não diga essa merda sobre mim ou para mim! Entendeu?" Eu disse a ele num acesso de raiva.

"Uau! Certo! Acalme-se, B... Alice na verdade perguntou-me se eu queria sair com ela esta noite. Eu ainda não disse sim porque pensei que nós tínhamos planos. Mas como você está gastando a noite de hoje com Edward, eu vou fazer uma ligação para ela..." Jasper parou.

"Alice convidou você para sair com ela hoje à noite?"

"Uh huh." Ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

"Você já colocou os movimentos sobre ela? Trabalhou sua mágica nela?" Perguntei-lhe empurrando-o suavemente com o meu ombro enquanto nós continuamos a andar.

"Trabalhei. Mas não funcionou." Jasper suspirou, parecendo derrotado.

"O que você quer dizer com não funcionou? O que aconteceu?"

"Ela não gosta que nós dois ficamos... ou, devo dizer, 'ficávamos'."

"Como diabos ela descobriu isso?" De alguma forma, eu sabia que Alice sabia sobre eu e Jasper sendo amigos com benefícios. Alice nunca nos perguntou abertamente sobre isso e nós nunca contamos a ela.

"Porque eu tentei colocar os movimentos nela, B, e ela me chamou para sair! Eu quero estar com ela, mas eu não poderia começar um relacionamento com ela baseado em mentiras. Então, quando ela perguntou sobre nós, eu disse a ela a verdade".

"Você disse a ela a verdade sobre nós?"

"Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Não é como se ela fosse correr sua boca sobre isso. Ela se preocupa muito com você. É por isso que ela não quer que a gente fique. Ela não quer perturbar você, ou algo assim. Ela não quer que você fique com raiva dela por pegar os benefícios da nossa amizade. Ela é muito fodidamente insistente." Jasper explicou.

"Você disse a ela que eu não me importava? Que não estamos mais fodendo?" Eu o questionei. Eu me senti terrrivelmente mal porque eu era a razão por segurar Jasper de conseguir sua garota do sonho.

"Eu não posso, B. Mesmo que eu diga a ela que nós não somos mais amigos de foder, você e eu sabemos que nós só paramos porque você conheceu Edward. Eu não posso dizer a ela essa merda. Ela pode pensar que eu estou apenas a usando como um estepe. E se Edward nunca aparecesse? Você acha que teríamos parado?" Jasper colocou seu braço em meu ombro enquanto continuamos a nossa caminhada da escola para casa. Ele agia como se ele não estivesse ferido e que isso não o incomodava. Mas eu sabia melhor.

"Eu sinto muito, Jazz." Sussurrei para ele.

Eu entendo completamente por que Alice não queria ser pega em algum triângulo amoroso. Mas essa é a coisa, não há triângulo amoroso. Jasper e eu nunca estivemos apaixonados, em primeiro lugar. Nós só víamos um ao outro como amigos com benefícios e nada mais.

Para Jasper, sempre foi Alice. Ele está apaixonado por ela desde que eu posso lembrar e ela não tinha idéia sobre nada disso. Eu queria poder explicar a ela toda a situação, mas eu não podia arriscar dizer a ela. Mesmo que fosse por Jasper. Eu me senti tão culpada por isso. Se eu soubesse que o nosso arranjo seria um problema para Jasper conseguir Alice, eu já teria parado há muito tempo.

"Está tudo bem, B. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu simplesmente vou para o trabalho de ser amigo dela por agora. Isso é suficiente para mim. Talvez, com o tempo, ela vai finalmente mudar de idéia e aceitar a mim e ao nosso passado".

"Isso vai funcionar, Jazz. Eu tenho fé." Parei em meu caminho e olhei para enfatizar o meu ponto. Quando se trata de Jasper, eu acredito que as coisas ficariam bem para ele. Ele merecia tanto.

"Obrigado, B. Eu aprecio isso. Agora, vamos levar você para casa para que você possa se preparar para o seu encontro hoje à noite." Ele passou os braços em volta de mim mais uma vez e me levou para casa. Naquele momento eu prometi a mim mesma que eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para fazê-lo feliz... tão feliz como eu estava com Edward.

Graças a Deus, Renée foi com Phil para o seu jogo em Ohio. Eles não estarão de volta até a noite de sábado, o que significa que eu não teria que esgueirar-me pra dentro, ou fora, este fim de semana. Assim como na última vez, resolvemos nos encontrar às cinco na comunidade Amish. Cinco era cedo, mas demorava uma hora de viagem para Indy e Edward queria jantar antes do show às oito. Jasper teve a amabilidade de me deixar antes de ir para Alice, então eu não teria que deixar a picape lá a noite toda.

Coloquei meus saltos pretos mais quentes, que prendiam em torno dos meus tornozelos. Decidi usar um vestido preto e branco quadriculado que era atado com uma faixa abaixo dos meus seios. O vestido era muito curto e caía até a metade da minha coxa. Fiz a coisa da maquiagem esfumaçada nos olhos e peguei minha bolsa preta e cinza. Saí do meu quarto, meus saltos estalando contra o chão de madeira, e Jasper assobiou para mim.

"Maldição, B. Edward terá uma ereção durante toda a noite. O que você está tentando fazer, matar o menino? Morte por bolas azuis?" Jasper brincou.

"Jazz, cale-se! Leve-me para a comunidade Amish agora." Eu insisti.

Quando estávamos nos dirigindo para fora de casa, Jasper agarrou minha pequena jaqueta de couro do sofá e me entregou.

"É melhor usar isto, ou você pode congelar." Jasper disse em um tom de proteção.

"Jazz, eu não quero me esconder." Eu disse a ele, recusando a jaqueta. Ele bufou, mas trouxe o casaco, de qualquer jeito.

Chegamos ao Mercado Keim poucos minutos antes do horário combinado e Edward ainda não estava lá. Eu disse a Jasper que ele já poderia ir e que eu estava bem lá esperando sozinha. Eu não queria que ele se atrasasse para encontrar Alice. No entanto, ele insistiu em ficar comigo até que Edward chegasse.

Enquanto Jasper e eu esperamos dentro do carro, conversamos principalmente sobre seus planos com Alice. Eu realmente esperava que ela desse uma chance a Jasper porque ela não sabe o que está perdendo. Eu não estou falando apenas de sexo.

Jasper é um grande cara. Ele é legal, inteligente, engraçado, bonito, protetor e genuíno. Qualquer mulher teria sorte em tê-lo. Não é justo que eu conseguisse ser toda feliz com Edward, enquanto Jasper estava sofrendo. Ele merece a felicidade.

Estávamos perdidos na nossa conversa até que ouvimos um carro estacionar atrás de nós. Olhei para trás e vi que era Edward. Eu estava prestes a dizer adeus a Jasper e saltar do carro sozinha quando ele me surpreendeu ao sair do carro também. Quando estávamos ambos fora, ele ficou ao meu lado e andou comigo em direção a Edward. Na verdade, parecia que ele era meu pai, entregando-me, ou algo assim. Foi um pouco estranho, para dizer o mínimo.

Foda-me! Edward estava incrível. Ele tinha calças pretas com sexspensórios***** prendendo, e uma camiseta parecendo amassada. Ele teve que puxar as calças um pouco quando ele se aproximou de nós porque elas estavam caindo de seus quadris. Eu juro que minha respiração escorregou e minha calcinha ficou molhada quando eu vi um pouco da sua trilha ao tesouro.

_*Sexspensórios, em inglês a palavra é 'sexspenders', que seria o equivalente a suspensórios sexy. Segundo a tradução que achei para essa palavra, seria "suspensórios pretos usados por Robertt Pattinson; o nome sexspensórios porque quando ele os usa, ele exala sexo". _

"Jasper." Edward disse quando acenou para o meu melhor amigo e estendeu sua mão para ele agitar.

"Hey, Edward." Jasper respondeu friamente. Eu balançava um pouco sobre os meus pés, não sabendo como agir entre dois dos homens mais importantes na minha vida. Eu queria correr para Edward e dar-lhe um abraço. Mas eu também queria abraçar um adeus a Jasper. Era tudo surreal.

"Fique bem, B." Jasper direcionou para mim. Isso estava se tornando a sua nova coisa favorita para dizer quando eu saía sem ele.

"Claro, Jazz." Eu disse a ele quando me estendi para abraçá-lo. Olhei para Edward e vi que ele estava olhando para o chão. Quando me afastei do seu abraço, Jasper beijou o topo da minha cabeça, e eu me virei para caminhar para Edward.

"Olá." Edward sussurrou docemente. Ele me deu um grande sorriso e me puxou para um abraço de esmagar os ossos que levantou meus pés do chão. Eu também o ouvi sussurrar em meu ouvido o quão sexy eu estava.

Jasper pigarreou quando Edward retornou meus pés ao chão.

"Cuide bem dela, cara. Eu odeio ter que chutar o traseiro de algum líder de adoração." Parecia que ele estava brincando, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava falando sério. Ele era sempre protetor comigo e ele mataria quem me machucasse.

"Eu não vou deixá-la fora da minha vista." Edward respondeu, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

"Aqui." Jasper disse segurando minha jaqueta. "Ela se recusa a usá-lo, mas, apenas no caso." Edward esticou o braço e pegou a jaqueta e agradecemos a ele.

Jasper acenou um adeus enquanto Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me ajudou a entrar em seu estúpido Volvo brilhante.

"Jasper estava uhm... olhando para o seu uhm... bumbum?" Edward perguntou, inquieto. Eu acho que ele se sentiu estúpido em dizer nádegas, ou parte inferior, e ele não dizia palavrões, então ele não diria bunda como eu.

"Jasper estava olhando para a minha bunda?"

"Sim, ele tem que fazer isso? Eu realmente não me sinto confortável com ele fazendo isso." Edward admitiu. Eu pensei que era doce que ele estava com ciúmes.

"Bem, querido, Jasper É um cara, e É um homem de bundas como você." Eu afirmei. Eu não diria a ele que a maneira favorita de Jasper transar comigo era no estilo cachorrinho.

"Sério, no entanto, não seja ciumento. Eu disse a você, eu só tenho olhos para você." Eu garanti a ele enquanto ele levou sua mão ao meu joelho. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e dei um pequeno aperto.

Edward poderia fazer as coisas mais simples para conseguir minha calcinha molhada. Apenas ter sua mão no meu joelho me fez pensar sobre deslizá-la subindo pela minha coxa para encorajá-lo a explorar minha boceta. Pensei que tínhamos uma hora de carro, então eu tinha algum tempo para começar a movê-la lentamente.

Enquanto dirigia, ele me contou sobre seus amigos e familiares na igreja. Ele me disse que estava se preparando para começar a ensaiar para o show da véspera de Natal e que tinha que encontrar com a cantora no dia seguinte antes da refeição. Ele também mencionou como ele estava animado para me ver amanhã e não ter que mentir sobre onde estava indo, ou com quem ele estava para os seus amigos e familiares.

Ele disse que é difícil manter isso escondido do seu melhor amigo, Emmett.

Enquanto ele falava, eu movi sua mão subindo na minha coxa, quando ela chegou à barra do meu vestido, sua mão congelou. Ele olhou para ela e olhou para mim com o seu olhar "o que diabos". Eu sorri para ele sugestivamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward perguntou parecendo perplexo.

"Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse conseguir alguma liberação de você. Lembra-se do que eu pedi para você fazer comigo no outro dia?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Como eu poderia esquecer?" Edward suspirou. "Bella, eu realmente adoraria nada mais do que fazer as coisas que você quer que eu faça com você. Eu sou um homem e eu fico excitado. Na verdade, eu ESTOU excitado. Você é linda, sexy, e eu realmente tenho dificuldade em controlar-me ao seu redor. Mas precisamos ter controle." Ele disse esfregando sua mão para cima e para baixo da minha coxa tranqüilizadoramente.

"Está bem, eu entendo." Eu disse a ele enquanto olhei pela janela, cruzando meus braços sobre o meu peito. Eu decidi ignorá-lo um pouco. Eu sei que sou uma cadela e uma chorona, eu não posso evitar isso.

"Anjo… Não fique brava." Edward me implorou.

"Não se preocupe, Edward, está tudo bem. Vou descobrir uma maneira de liberar toda essa frustração sexual." Lamentei as palavras assim que elas deixaram a minha boca. Senti as mãos de Edward enrijecerem e percebi como isso deve ter soado para ele. Porra!

"Bella, eu pensei que nós concordamos que não veríamos outras pessoas. Você não pode simplesmente ir e mexer com Jasper só porque ele está disposto a dar a você a libertação que eu não estou pronto para dar." O tom na voz de Edward me disse que ele estava chateado. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava frustrado. Eu tinha que fazer isso direito. Eu não queria perder a sua confiança.

"Edward, eu não estou falando sobre Jasper. Eu disse a você que desde que nós nos beijamos não aconteceu nada entre nós. Eu estava querendo dizer que eu usaria MEUS dedos se você não vai fazer isso, o que, a propósito, eu preferiria. Eu prometo a você, Edward, Jasper e eu não somos nada mais do que amigos. Eu preciso que você confie em mim." Assegurei a ele enquanto olhei para ele diretamente nos olhos, para que ele soubesse que eu não estava mentindo.

Ele pareceu ter acreditado em mim porque ele se acalmou e suas mãos relaxaram.

"Vou fazer isso, Bella, eu prometo. Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem. Mas eu quero fazê-lo quando for a hora certa, e não no nosso segundo encontro." Edward me disse calmamente.

"Promete?" Perguntei a ele, golpeando meus cílios para ele.

"Eu disse que eu prometia, não disse?" Ele questionou-me de volta. Eu não queria estragar a nossa noite, então eu não levei a questão novamente, ou empurrei seus limites durante o resto da noite.

Encontramos um bom restaurante italiano um par de minutos depois e resolvemos comer lá. A comida estava ótima, exceto pelo fato de que todas as garçonetes do lugar estavam lançando olhares para o meu homem durante o jantar inteiro. Edward, por outro lado, parecia estar completamente alheio ao efeito que tinha sobre as mulheres. Durante todo o jantar, ele não olhou para ninguém exceto eu, o que me deixou feliz.

Depois que terminamos com o jantar, fomos até o bar. Assim que saímos do carro, ele caminhou até mim e me puxou para fora do carro. Eu parei e olhei para o seu rosto. Seus olhos ardiam com uma luxúria e desejo que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar a ele se havia algo errado, quando ele deu mais um passo para mais perto de mim, fechando a distância entre nós instantaneamente. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, pressionando-me contra o seu Volvo, e começou a beijar-me forte. Eu não tinha idéia do que causou isso, mas eu não reclamaria.

Movi meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o puxei para perto de mim. Eu senti o quão duro ele estava. Comecei a rir um pouco, lembrando das palavras de Jasper sobre ele ter uma ereção durante toda a noite. Ele se afastou um pouco e beijou meu pescoço. Ele começou a chupar o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu não pude reprimir o gemido que escapou dos meus lábios.

"Você realmente não deveria ter usado isso aqui, Anjo." Edward respirou profundamente em meu ouvido.

"E por que isso?" Eu sussurrei para ele, mal tendo força para formar frases coerentes nesse momento.

"Em vez de aproveitar meu tempo com o meu amigo, eu vou ficar olhando para idiotas bêbados a noite toda enquanto eles verificam a minha namorada".

"Não cobiçarás…" Eu disse de volta para Edward. "É um pecado cobiçar a pessoa de outra... pessoa." Eu brinquei com Edward. Ele se afastou e riu da minha piada.

Ele pegou minha mão e me levou até o bar. Não fiquei surpresa quando eles não pediram meu documento, mas pediram o de Edward.

Quando entramos, fiquei chocada quando vi que o lugar estava lotado. Eu realmente pensei que haveria apenas umas poucas pessoas aqui, mas eu estava errada. Eu me perguntava por que tantas pessoas estavam aqui, e por que a maioria delas eram mulheres.

"Eu não posso esperar para você conhecer o Robby." Edward me disse animadamente.

"Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo também." Eu realmente não podia esperar para conhecê-lo. Eu queria saber por que Edward falava tão bem dele.

"Oh, lá está ele!" Edward apontou seu amigo.

"Edward!" O quente rapaz britânico chamado Robby gritou quando ele nos viu.

Ele correu e deu um abraço viril em Edward. Seu cabelo era castanho e caindo na cara dele. Ele mexia muito nele, assim como Edward também o fazia. Ele era quase da mesma altura de Edward, mas um pouco mais encorpado. Eu diria que ele era quase tão fodidamente quente como Edward, mas se você me perguntasse em uma escala de um a dez para Edward? Ele era um nove.

"Quem é esta dama encantadora?" Ele perguntou quando pegou minha mão e a beijou.

"Robby, esta é a minha namorada, Bella. Bella, este é o meu outro melhor amigo, Robby." Edward nos apresentou.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Eu disse.

"Sabe, Bella, se este rapaz for muito comportado para você, eu sempre posso mostrar-lhe um bom momento." Robby brincou, provocando Edward mais do que batendo em mim.

"Hey, agora!" Edward defendeu puxando-me para o seu lado. "Eu não tenho que ser selvagem para mostrar a Bella um bom momento. Não é verdade, Anjo?" Edward perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Edward é realmente cheio de surpresas. Bom ou mau, isso não importa para mim. Ele tem dedos mágicos." Eu disse sugestivamente. Eu não tinha idéia se eu estava certa ou não, mas eu pretendia descobrir em breve.

"Ela acabou de dizer isso?" Robby questionou, atordoado pela minha franqueza.

"Isso é o que ela disse." Eu respondi de volta para ele. Edward riu e deu de ombros, dando-me o olhar "o que diabos". Era realmente um rosto bonito. Eu adorava quando as coisas que eu dizia, ou fazia, causavam esse olhar.

"Ela é agressiva, Edward. Tem certeza que pode lidar com ela?" Robby brincou com ele.

"Por favor, não se preocupe comigo." Edward respondeu.

Exatamente então, algumas meninas se aproximaram de nós, perguntando se Robby tiraria algumas fotos com elas. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dele antes, mas, obviamente, todas as outras mulheres no bar tinham. Quando perguntei a Edward, ele explicou que uma de suas canções foi destaque em um filme sobre vampiros que tinha uma seqüência grande, e isso realmente ajudou com sua carreira. Colocou-o no mapa.

Depois que elas saíram, Robby disse que ele tinha que ficar pronto para seguir em frente e pediu ao seu agente, Garrett, para pegar para nós algumas cervejas. Eu só bebia Corona com limão, mas me senti estranha fazendo esse pedido, então aceitei quando Garrett entregou-me uma Heineken.

Assim que Robby começou a cantar, eu finalmente entendi por que Edward falava tão bem dele. Ele era realmente bom. Ele soava como Bob Dylan, ou Jeff Buckley. Ele cantava com seu violão e, por vezes, utilizou uma gaita. Sua voz era cheia de sentimentos. As senhoras do bar foram realmente tomadas por ele. Elas ocasionalmente batiam palmas durante e entre suas músicas. Elas riam muito como meninas da escola também.

Edward não teve mais nenhuma cerveja após a sua primeira. Eu, por outro lado, não neguei nenhuma das outras que Garrett me trouxe. Depois da minha terceira rodada, eu senti que já estava bêbada. Fiquei bastante surpresa, no entanto, com a forma como Edward estava lidando com isso. Ele não me pediu para sair, ou parar de beber. Em vez disso, ele passou os braços em volta de mim por trás. Nesse ponto, eu não sei se eu fiquei mais intoxicada por causa do álcool, ou por causa do seu cheiro de tirar o fôlego. Fechei meus olhos para sentir mais dele. Eu o ouvi cantar algumas das palavras da música de Robby enquanto balançávamos ao som da música. Era pura felicidade.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, Robby estava dizendo que seu bom amigo subiria e cantaria uma canção. Olhei para ele surpresa e ele sorriu quando subiu ao palco.

As pessoas aplaudiram para ele quando ele pegou o violão de Robby. Ele se aproximou do microfone e disse, "Boa noite a todos. Eu escrevi essa música há alguns dias e Robby teve a amabilidade de me deixar vir cantar para a minha Bella." Eu não tinha idéia de que ele estava planejando isso.

Eu não conseguia evitar o sorriso idiota do meu rosto quando Edward começou a tocar.

_Standing there by the broken tree__  
Her hands were all twisted and she was pointing at me__  
I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes__  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky__  
She said "Walk on over yeah to the bitter shade,__  
I will wrap you in my arms and you will know you´ve been saved__  
Let me Sign, Let me Sign__, __  
Can´t fight the devil so just let me sign__._

Ela estava lá na árvore quebrada  
Suas mãos estavam todas torcidas e ela estava apontando para mim  
Fui condenado pela luz que saía de seus olhos  
Ela falou com uma voz que interrompeu o céu  
Ela disse "Venha, sim, pela triste sombra,  
Eu te envolverei em meus braços e você saberá que você foi salvo  
Deixe-me Cantar, Deixe-me Cantar,  
Não posso lutar contra o diabo por isso, então apenas deixe-me cantar.

Enquanto eu ouvia a letra da canção, eu estava atordoada que Edward estava cantando uma peça tão sombria. Era diferente de todas as outras canções que eu o ouvi cantar antes. Durante todo o tempo na igreja, ele estava cantando canções que dizem a todos que tenham fé e esperança em Deus. Agora, ele está cantando uma canção sobre render-se ao diabo. Isso não parecia como ele.

Eu não estou dizendo que não combinava com ele. Edward poderia cantar "Brilha, Brilha, Estrelinha" e eu não daria a mínima. E eu admito que foi a música mais quente que eu já o ouvi cantar. É só que este era um lado dele que eu não conhecia. Ele parecia muito diferente de quando eu o ouvi cantar na igreja. Eu não podia esperar para fazer perguntas a ele sobre a canção.

Como sempre, Edward estava impressionante em cima do palco. A maneira como ele dedilhava as cordas em seu violão enquanto cantava, a canção era esmagadora. Fiquei impressionada com ele. A maneira como ele olhava para mim também me tirou o fôlego. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus o tempo todo em que ele estava cantando. Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa no mundo Meu coração se encheu de felicidade, e o rubor cobriu minhas bochechas. Eu queria muito que esta noite acabasse para que eu pudesse, finalmente, levá-lo comigo para casa e ter o meu caminho com ele.

Edward terminou a canção e todos o aplaudiram. Assim que ele desceu do palco, eu literalmente corri até ele sem perder tempo. Eu imediatamente o puxei para um canto escuro, empurrando-o contra a parede e beijando-o agressivamente. Apesar de eu quase não duvidar que alguém pudesse nos ver, eu não me importava se eles vissem.

Ele me levantou do chão nunca quebrando o beijo, e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Mal pude conter minha excitação quando ele me levantou pela minha bunda e deixou suas mãos lá. Ele nos girou ao redor, então eu era agora aquela pressionada contra a parede. Eu senti o quão excitado ele estava e isso me deixou ainda mais molhada. Ele me beijava com fome e eu o senti empurrar sua língua na minha boca. Eu a abri ainda mais para lhe dar melhor acesso. O gosto dele fez meus joelhos fraquejarem. Se ele não estivesse me segurando agora, eu teria caído no chão.

Quando ele apertou minha bunda, eu gemi. Ele rompeu o nosso beijo e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço e ombros. Eu posso ter gemido mais alto do que deveria, mas não me importava se alguém me ouviu.

Ele eventualmente se afastou um pouco, respirando pesadamente.

"Essa foi a música mais quente, mais sexy que eu já ouvi. Você escreveu isso?" Eu ofegava.

"Uh huh..." Edward disse enquanto continuava beijando minha clavícula. Na verdade, eu pensei que era mais um gemido, ao invés de uma resposta. Mas quem se importa? Eu adorava a sensação de seus lábios na minha pele.

Mais uma vez, assim como qualquer outro momento perfeito nosso, esse teve que ser arruinado. Garrett interrompeu-nos, entregando-me outra cerveja. Eu juro que eu o teria matado se eu pudesse. Ele não viu que estávamos ocupados?

Eu desembaracei de Edward e peguei a cerveja.

"Obrigada, Garrett..." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Sem problemas, docinho." Ele disse rindo. Voltamos em direção ao palco e Edward disse que tinha que usar o banheiro.

"Mantenha um olho em Bella para mim?" Edward perguntou a Garrett.

"Claro, parceiro." Garrett respondeu.

"Eu não preciso de uma babá, Edward." Eu disse, bastante irritada. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Eu estive fazendo isso durante os últimos 16 anos.

"Ninguém disse que você precisa, Anjo, mas estes homens aqui precisam." Edward disse quando beijou meu rosto e continuou a caminhar até o banheiro.

Virei-me para ver Garrett a alguns centímetros de mim, flertando com alguma mulher mais velha." Eu ri. Isso é o que Edward recebe por pedir a um britânico bêbado para cuidar da sua "pessoa" embriagada.

Tomei um gole da minha cerveja e imediatamente enrijeci quando senti alguém andar atrás de mim. Ele cheirava a uísque e graxa. Eu me movi para a frente, mas eu ainda podia sentir sua respiração grossa na minha nuca me seguindo.

"Deixe-me levá-la para casa e foder você com nada vestido além desses sapatos." Ele sussurrou para mim. Virei-me enojada.

Este homem era assustador. Eu queria dizer algo rude, ou zombar dele, mas meus instintos me diziam para não deixar esse imbecil bêbado fedorento irritado. Você nunca pode dizer o que os homens embriagados eram capazes de fazer.

"Sinto muito, eu estou aqui com alguém." Eu disse enquanto tentei fazer meu caminho até Garrett. Eu não fui capaz de chegar longe o suficiente porque o idiota fedorento agarrou meu braço para me impedir. Ele me virou para encará-lo e me puxou para perto do seu corpo.

"Você não deveria comprar uma bebida para uma dama antes de forçar-se a ela?" Eu disse, não mais preocupada em irritá-lo. O rapaz não vacilou nem um pouco.

"Me... Solta." Eu disse com veneno na minha voz. Eu estava começando a ficar com medo, mas eu ainda coloquei uma cara brava. Quando ele ainda não se mexeu um centímetro, comecei a pensar em maneiras de fugir dele.

Exatamente então, meu salvador chegou.

Ele não falou nada. Ele só empurrou o rapaz para fora para trás e o atingiu com um soco diretamente no rosto. O cara estava tão bêbado que ele caiu imediatamente. Edward se abaixou para ele e falou calmamente ainda asperamente.

"É melhor você rezar a Deus para que ele te mate antes que eu o faça porque, com Deus como minha testemunha, eu juro que se eu ALGUMA VEZ vir suas mãos sobre a minha garota de novo, eu não vou hesitar em acabar com a sua vida." Edward se levantou e me pegou pelo braço arrastando-me até Garrett.

"Garrett, eu pedi a você para olhar Bella! O que diabos aconteceu?" Eu ainda estava abalada um pouco, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ouvi Edward.

"Edward, eu estou bem, sério. Vamos apenas dizer adeus ao Robby para que você possa me levar para casa." Tropecei um pouco em Garrett e Edward me pegou.

Robby terminou a sua segunda série e desceu para dizer boa noite para nós. Ele deu a nós dois um abraço e Edward me ajudou a caminhar até o carro quando eu comecei a tropeçar em meus pés e nos dele.

"Caramba, Bella..." Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse durante toda a noite, em referência à minha bebedeira, e ele parecia um pouco irritado. Ele ajudou-me a entrar no carro e eu pedi para ele parar no In and Out para pegar alguns hambúrgueres. A comida era necessária depois de beber.

"Bella, eu realmente sinto muito sobre esta noite... sobre dar um soco naquele cara. Isso não é quem eu sou. Eu realmente não sei quem eu sou quando estou perto de você. Você realmente traz para fora todas essas emoções com as quais eu não estou acostumado, e eu não acho que reajo de uma forma cristã." Edward confessou enquanto pegou a minha mão. Ele continuou a falar, "Bella, caso você não tenha notado, eu estou quebrando todas as regras agora. Acabo de levar uma menor em um bar e a deixei ficar bêbada, eu ataquei você em um lugar público e, apesar de quão errado isso foi, eu não me arrependo nem um pouco. Eu soquei um cara e ameacei matá-lo se ele alguma vez tocar você de novo, o que foi completamente errado da minha parte fazer, apesar do que ele fez para você. Eu menti para os meus amigos pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu estou fazendo tudo errado agora, Bella. Eu estou fazendo coisas que eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu nunca faria. Eu estou fazendo coisas que são contrárias ao que me foi ensinado na igreja e em casa... Ainda assim, eu não consigo me sentir culpado por isso. Por alguma razão, as coisas nunca pareceram tão certas para mim." Ele segurou o meu olhar e traçou seus dedos sobre o meu rosto.

"Edward…" Eu queria dizer alguma coisa. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu me sentia da mesma maneira, mas ele me cortou.

"Se eu contar para alguém sobre nós, eles muito provavelmente dirão que o que temos é errado e não é função deles nos julgar".

"Edward…" Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. "Eu não quero que você mude por mim. Eu gosto de você exatamente como você é. Eu realmente sinto muito..." Eu parei. Eu não estava pronta para admitir a ele, ou a mim mesma, em voz alta, que eu trouxe este lado ruim dele... um lado que ele tinha vergonha de deixar que outros vissem.

"Não se desculpe, Anjo. Tudo o que aconteceu hoje foi minha culpa. Foi um erro meu trazê-la para um bar, mesmo que não fosse a sua primeira vez. Não há nada para você se desculpar. Foram meus erros".

"Edward, sobre o que era a sua música? O que inspirou você a escrever essa canção? Eu realmente não entendi toda a coisa de não poder lutar contra o diabo, isso não se parece com você." Perguntei enquanto mastigava um pedaço do meu hambúrguer.

"A única pessoa forte o suficiente para lutar contra o diabo é Deus. Eu sou apenas um homem. Mesmo se eu tiver que ir para o inferno por estar com você nesta vida, eu ficaria feliz em levar isso... eu ficaria feliz em entregar a minha vida para o diabo se isso significasse estar com você".

"Não diga coisas como essa, Edward... isso não é você." Senti-me bastante culpada por corrompê-lo.

"Anjo, eu não acredito por um segundo que Deus me faria sacrificar a minha salvação pela sua. Ele é um Deus bom e piedoso. Não importa quantas vezes caímos, eu tenho certeza que Ele estará lá para nos pegar. Além disso, é só uma canção." Ele me assegurou.

Eu só precisava estar perto dele. Ele acabou de me dizer que escreveu uma canção sobre mim e como ele trocaria sua salvação pela minha. Era uma canção sobre estar profundamente apaixonado. Meu coração se derreteu.

"Leve-me para casa Edward, e me faça sentir bem...?" Perguntei necessitando mostrar a ele como eu me sentia porque eu não sabia como dizer a ele.

Por favor, Querido Jesus, deixe-me estar perto dele esta noite.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse cap.? O Robby amigo do Edward, claro, é o nosso Rob *gostoso* Pattinson... *suspira*... como comparar Robby com Edward? Praticamente impossível... Será que Edward vai aceitar fazer a Bella se "sentir bem"?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

**Ju**


	12. 11 – Me Dê seus Olhos

**Capítulo 11 – Me Dê Seus Olhos**

_**Edward POV **_

Fiquei desapontado com a forma como agi no clube esta noite. Isso foi fora do personagem para mim, para dizer o mínimo. Normalmente eu sou calmo e composto, não importa qual situação estivesse em minhas mãos... exceto quando se tratava de Bella.

Bella estava me pedindo para levá-la de volta para sua casa, onde ficaríamos sozinhos. Eu sabia que era uma má idéia, mas eu não poderia dizer não para ela. Eu não queria ficar cinco minutos sem ela ao meu lado.

Quando chegamos perto da casa de Bella, eu não achei que era uma boa idéia o meu carro ser visto na sua casa. Bella me direcionou para um beco escuro que ficava a poucos quarteirões da sua casa.

Quando saímos do carro, ela não estava tão embriagada. Fiquei surpreso que ela não estivesse vomitando, vendo o quanto ela bebeu. Então, novamente, eu não sabia qual era a sua tolerância.

Nós demos as mãos enquanto marchamos através do seu quintal. Nós fizemos nosso caminho em sua casa pela porta dos fundos, que dava para a cozinha.

Assim que entramos na casa, Bella agarrou-me pela minha camisa e começou a me beijar. Ela começou a andar para trás e a próxima coisa que eu sei, ela estava sentada no balcão da sua cozinha e eu estava de pé entre as suas pernas. Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e ficou agressiva, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Meu pau estava duro a noite toda, mas ainda pareceu ficar um pouco maior.

Do nada, ela parou e me empurrou para trás. "Eu quero vestir algo mais confortável." Ela fez sinal para o seu vestido inexistente e pulou do balcão. "Você pode esperar no sofá por mim, se você quiser." Ela sugeriu. Eu sorri enquanto observava a sua forma se retirando da cozinha, balançando seus quadris levemente, ela parou e virou-se para soprar-me um beijo.

Eu fui até a sua sala de estar e eu poderia dizer que o sofá era usado como cama todas as noites. Havia um travesseiro em uma extremidade e um cobertor envolto sobre o encosto. Assumi que era Jasper que passava as noites no sofá de Bella.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella saiu do seu quarto, parecendo inacreditável. Ela tinha os cabelos puxados para cima em um coque bagunçado, expondo seu belo pescoço. Ela usava uma blusa e short que estava pendurado baixo na sua cintura, expondo sua tatuagem, e ela parecia incrivelmente sexy.

Ela não estava tornando muito fácil para eu ficar no controle.

Bella passeou para mim e eu me senti, de repente, muito ansioso. Eu não tinha idéia se eu seria capaz de dar o que ela esperava de mim.

Eu queria... desesperadamente, mas eu não podia simplesmente esquecer da minha fé e valores morais.

"Então, o que é que vai levar para eu tirá-lo desses sexspensórios*****?" Bella perguntou-me sedutoramente.

_*__Sexspensórios__, em inglês a palavra é 'sexspenders', que seria o equivalente a suspensórios sexy. Segundo a tradução que achei para essa palavra, seria "suspensórios pretos usados por Robertt Pattinson; o nome sexspensórios porque quando ele os usa, ele exala sexo". Eu tinha traduzido errado no cap. anterior, mas já corrigi e estou colocando a explicação aqui também, desculpem!_

"Sexspenders?" Eu a questionei com uma leve risada. Ela apenas assentiu sorrindo para mim.

Eu queria dizer a ela para tirá-los de mim. Eu queria que ela soubesse que ela poderia me ter do jeito que ela queria porque eu nunca me senti mais excitado em toda a minha vida.

Claro, eu não disse o que eu queria, e permaneci sob controle.

Eu não queria desapontá-la. Eu queria desfrutá-la, pelo menos tanto quanto eu me sentisse confortável fisicamente.

_Você pode lidar com isso, Cullen... Reforce o seu jogo, você pode parar se isso ficar fora de mão..._

Agarrei sua boxer e a usei para puxá-la para perto de mim. Ela soltou um grito e eu comecei a beijá-la. Continuei a beijá-la enquanto a empurrei com as costas para o sofá. Ela me puxou para baixo em cima dela e eu sorri contra seus lábios.

_Eu nunca me senti mais vivo em minha vida. _

Meus lábios e mãos exploraram o corpo dela. Suas mãos se moveram sobre as minhas costas e ela serpenteava uma mão debaixo da minha camisa. Eu estava tentando o meu melhor para não pressionar a minha rigidez em seu centro, mas ela continuou empurrando seus quadris para cima para mim. Então ela soltou o som mais sexy que eu já ouvi. Seu corpo arqueou mais em mim enquanto minhas mãos viajaram da sua cintura e comecei a sentir seus seios pelo lado de fora da blusa.

_Isto é apenas a segunda base, Edward, não é grande coisa. Acima da cintura. Cara, eles são incríveis embaixo das palmas das minhas mãos... _

Desde que ela me disse que queria sentir minhas mãos e boca em seus seios, isso é tudo o que eu tenho desejado também.

Movi minha mão de volta à sua cintura e subi sua blusa. Continuávamos nos beijando enquanto eu senti a dureza do seu mamilo direito.

_Ainda apenas na segunda base._

Movi minha boca até seu pescoço e sua clavícula, mordi seu mamilo gentilmente através da sua blusa.

_Isso ainda conta como segunda... Certo? Eu nem sequer me importo, o gosto dela é tão doce._

"Meu Deus, Edward." Ela disse em uma voz tensa quando suas mãos viajaram para a minha bunda.

Eu fiquei ainda mais excitado quando ouvi meu nome sair de seus lábios. Permiti-me pressionar minha dureza contra o seu centro enquanto deixei escapar um gemido.

Bella me empurrou um pouco para trás e eu a ajudei a retirar sua blusa. Parte do meu cérebro gritava que as roupas devem permanecer, enquanto o lado menos razoável dizia foda-se isso.

Obviamente, o lado menos razoável do meu cérebro ganhou porque eu estava agora olhando para Bella, seminua.

Ela era tão linda.

Uma vez que ela deitou de volta no sofá, minha boca instantaneamente foi para os seus seios. Ela levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo e começou a arquear seus quadris mais rápido no meu pau. Movi um pouco acima e arrastei alguns beijos pela sua barriga. Foi quando ela nos manobrou de lado no sofá.

Eu continuei beijando sua boca e pescoço enquanto sentia seus mamilos entre meus dedos. Eu puxava e torcia seus mamilos com meus dedos, e eu estava um pouco aliviado que ela já não estava empurrando-se em minha dureza. Isso tornou mais fácil para eu ficar no controle.

Isto é, até que eu a senti estender sua mão para baixo e começar a esfregar meu pau sobre a minha calça.

"Mmmm." Eu gemi. "Anjo, vamos manter isto acima da cintura, ok?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu quero sentir você, Edward. Por favor, deixe-me sentir você." Bella implorou enquanto ela continuava esfregando para cima e para baixo o meu comprimento.

"Eu não estou dizendo nunca, Bella. Eu só estou pedindo para você levar as coisas devagar comigo." Eu disse a ela enquanto tirava sua mão do meu pau.

"Claro..." Ela tentou soar como se estivesse tudo bem, mas eu podia ouvir o desapontamento em sua voz.

Eu odiava desapontá-la, mas eu não queria me perder no momento e fazer algo que eu pudesse me arrepender mais tarde.

Beijei-a suavemente sobre seus lábios inchados, pressionando minha testa contra a dela e disse, "Você é linda, Bella".

Começamos a nos beijar mais sensualmente e com mais controle, quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir e fechar. Olhei para Bella e eu devo ter parecido que tinha visto um fantasma. Bella se atrapalhou ao sair do sofá e encontrar sua blusa. Ela estendeu um braço sobre os seios dela enquanto se abaixou para pegar sua blusa. Eu me levantei do sofá e me ajustei rapidamente.

Não demorou muito para ver quem tinha nos interrompido... Jasper.

"B, que porra é essa? Cubra suas tetas!" Jasper gritou com ela. Ele estava claramente embriagado.

"Jasper, que porra? Vire sua bunda por aí! Não é como se você nunca tivesse visto!" Bella estalou. Jasper lentamente virou-se para a porta balançando para frente e para trás sobre os calcanhares dos seus sapatos.

Eu estava tão furioso, eu simplesmente queria jogá-lo como o inferno para fora de casa.

Bella puxou a blusa de volta e declarou que ela estava decente. Deixei escapar um suspiro e afundei de volta no sofá, puxando meu cabelo.

"Jazz, eu pensei que você disse que ficaria na sua casa esta noite?" Bella perguntou enquanto eu a puxei para o meu colo no sofá, mostrando a Jasper que ela era minha agora. Eu odiava sentir-me ciumento e possessivo, mas Jasper trouxe essas qualidades em mim, o lado mais escuro...

"Meu pai estava sendo um idiota, B. Eu não sabia que vocês estariam nisso." Jasper deu de ombros enquanto se sentava.

"Em que porra você está, Jazz?" Bella perguntou, inclinando-se mais perto para ver seus olhos. "Seus olhos estão completamente negros".

"Eu engoli um ecstasy há poucas horas." Ele afirmou quando beliscou o mamilo da _MINHA_ Bella.

Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e puxei Bella para longe dele enquanto a levantava comigo. Eu estava prestes a abrir minha boca e deixar Jasper escutar quando Bella me parou.

"Por favor, não." Ela implorou. "Ele não sabe o que diabos ele está fazendo." Ela sussurrou para mim.

"Eu não vou deixar você sozinha com ele assim, Bella" Eu disse a ela severamente. Eu realmente não conhecia Jasper, ou por que ele tomaria uma droga tão forte. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão confuso na minha vida.

Bella me levou até a cozinha onde pegou uma garrafa de água.

"É para Jasper. Quer uma?" Eu balancei minha cabeça que não.

"Eu realmente sinto muito que ele veio para cá assim, mas, por favor, seja gentil com ele, mesmo que seja difícil para você. Eu vou manter minha distância para ele não tentar me agarrar. Toda sensação para ele agora é elevada. Simples toques são mais intensos. Ele provavelmente acha que as cores são mais brilhantes e ele não tem absolutamente nenhuma inibição. Sua mente está extremamente vulnerável. Assim, a mera sugestão de que ele está prejudicando a si mesmo tomando essa merda vai foder a mente dele." Bella estava obviamente preocupada com ele e eu me perguntei que tipo de experiências ela teve com esta droga.

"Anjo, eu apenas não me sinto confortável com ele aqui." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

"Eu sei, mas, por favor, confie em mim. Se ele começar a pensar que a droga poderia machucá-lo... tudo o que vai fazer é enviá-lo em um ataque de pânico. Tudo o que ele vai querer é que pare e não há nada que alguém possa fazer para parar. Ele vai se sentir desesperado e preso, confie em mim, eu sei. Então, por favor, se você insistir em ficar, vá com o fluxo." Ela estava implorando para eu confiar nela.

"Você não...?" Eu perguntei, preocupado com ela.

"Não desde que tive a minha mente fodida." Ela disse simplesmente.

Peguei a garrafa de água dela porque eu não deixaria que ela chegasse perto de Jasper nesse estado.

"Você mantém sua distância. Vou dar a água para ele." Eu disse a ela severamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e nós andamos de volta para encontrar Jasper esfregando o braço, e eu vi que seus olhos eram verdadeiramente nada além de negros. Entreguei-lhe a água e ele olhou para mim.

"Obrigado, Edward. Eu realmente amo você pra caralho." Ele me disse. Olhei para Bella, que sentou no sofá duplo na sala. Ela apenas deu de ombros.

"Obrigado, Jasper." Eu respondi.

Fui para Bella e sentei ao lado dela. "Quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim?" Sussurrei para ela.

Em vez de me responder, ela olhou para Jasper e perguntou, "Jazz, quando você engoliu?"

"Por quê? Você quer um? Eu tenho um para você, se você quiser. Eu amo minha melhor amiga e eu nunca esqueceria dela!" Ele disse em uma corrida.

"Eu sei, Jasper. Você ama todos e tudo agora. Eu não quero isso".

Exatamente então, Jasper fez a coisa mais louca que já vi. Ele tomou um gole da água e deixou escorrer da sua boca e para o chão.

"Que porra é essa!" Bella silvou sob sua respiração.

"Diga a ele para parar com isso, ou eu direi." Eu estava falando sério.

"Eu não posso... eu não posso ser mesquinha sobre isso." Ela sussurrou para mim.

Ela se levantou e voltou com um copo, dizendo para Jasper cuspir sua água lá dentro, em vez de cuspir no chão. Jasper agradeceu, dizendo a ela o quanto ele a amava, o copo, a água, o sofá, e até mesmo a bunda dela.

Eventualmente, ele desmaiou, e em um sono não tão tranqüilo.

"Obrigada." Bella suspirou de alívio.

Esfreguei as costas dela para acalmá-la. Eu sabia que ela deveria estar exausta de ver o seu amigo agir e parecer tão diferente.

"Eu não tenho feito isso há muito tempo, Edward. Por favor, confie em mim quando digo que não tenho planos para alguma vez tocar nisso novamente... até mesmo Jasper sabe disso. Ele sabe que eu detesto isso. Ele deve ter tomado alguma desde que ele não estava ao meu redor... mas, obviamente, você não pensa muito com clareza quando bate em você".

"Eu não vou responsabilizar você pelo mau julgamento do seu amigo." Eu sinceramente disse a ela. Fiquei impressionado com a maneira como ela cuidava dele. Eu podia ver a compaixão que ela tinha e quão profundamente ela poderia amar.

"Você é realmente uma boa amiga, Bella. Para protegê-lo e cuidar dele quando era difícil até mesmo reconhecê-lo é realmente um ato altruísta. Algumas pessoas poderiam simplesmente tê-lo jogado na rua." Eu disse a ela.

"Jasper está sob um grande stress... O pai dele é um completo idiota e tudo que ele quer fazer é ir para a Duke e uma segunda chance. Então há essa coisa com Alice Brandon. Ela acabou de dizer a ele que não namora com ele por causa do passado que ele compartilha comigo, que ela acha que ainda ocorre. É simplesmente uma confusão para ele agora".

Eu comecei a ver Jasper de forma diferente, uma vez que Bella contou-me mais sobre ele. Jasper faz o seu melhor para sorrir e esconder o que está por baixo. Eu me senti mal por ficar tão bravo esta noite. Fiquei irritado com Jasper por agarrar Bella, mas eu deveria ter olhado mais profundamente. Eu deveria ter questionado por que ele estava indo para as drogas. Às vezes você tem que se lembrar de ver as pessoas como Deus as vê. Ele ama a todos incondicionalmente.

Eu pedi a Deus para me deixar ver Jasper através dos seus olhos. Rezei para Deus me dar os seus olhos para que eu pudesse ver o que eu estive perdendo. Eu me senti mal por não olhar para Jasper mais de perto. Eu queria uma segunda chance, ver o modo como Jesus o via o tempo todo.

Rezei para que o Senhor me mostrasse.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, o cap. começou quente, com Edward realmente fazendo Bella "sentir-se bem"... mas Jasper chegou e teve que atrapalhar tudo. Mas tb fiquei morrendo de pena dele, realmente ele precisa ser visto além da superfície... algo me diz que Edward e Jasper serão bons amigos..._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. 12 – Isto é Amor

**Capítulo 12 – Isto é Amor?**

_Tradução: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

Eu queria pegar a cadela do Jasper na manha seguinte... Eu apenas não conseguia ver o ponto. Ele estava tão chapado... não fazia sentido dizer a ele que ele havia agido como um babaca. Ele estava vomitando uma merda amarela e tendo ânsias, que eu quase senti pena da sua burrice. Bem, isso é o que você consegue ao tomar uma droga diluída com cocaína, e possivelmente até mesmo heroína. É difícil encontrar pílulas de ecstasy puras e as pessoas costumam colocam o que quiserem nelas. Como a maior parte da cocaína é diluída com laxante, Jasper está saindo por ambas as extremidades.

Ele se desculpou por seu comportamento e disse que se sentiu como um otário. Ele me disse que Alice estava ficando com Riley, o capitão do time de futebol, na festa em que eles foram juntos. Ele estava chateado por ela ter saído com outra pessoa, então quando Alec entregou a ele as bombas de ecstasy, ele não pensou duas vezes. Ele também prometeu pedir desculpas a Edward por ser um corta foda*****.

_*__Corta foda (cockblock)__: uma pessoa que interfere com as intenções sexuais de outra pessoa._

Coloquei uma calça jeans e um moletom de zíper com capuz antes de ir ao encontro de Edward para trabalhar nas refeições para os necessitados. Eu realmente não queria trabalhar, mas eu queria ver Edward.

Eu não tinha certeza para onde ir quando cheguei lá, então fui para a Cafeteria; percebi que era o melhor local para encontrar Edward. Enquanto me aproximei, descobri que eu estava certa, eu podia ouvir o som fraco da sua guitarra. Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ouvi uma mulher começar a cantar. Perguntei-me por que Edward nunca mencionou um membro feminino na sua banda. Eu estava sentindo ciúmes e suspeitas.

Eu tive ainda mais ciúmes quando vi a vadia burra. Ela era bonita. Alta, magra, loira e, ainda por cima, sabia cantar. Eu não me deixei ser vista. Eu me segurei por perto por alguns instantes para que eu pudesse observá-los juntos. Ela estava flertando com ele, encontrando desculpas para tocá-lo, e a pior parte era que Edward não disse a ela para parar.

Minha raiva estava fervendo e eu não podia assistir isto se desdobrar por mais tempo.

Limpei a garganta e disse, "Com licença." Cruzei os braços e andei ate eles.

Edward olhou para mim imediatamente, e a vadia burra cruzou os braços e me encarou. Eu estava pensando que a BBD***** poderia estar a caminho, então eu me lembrei, eu não sou nada para Edward aqui no mundo exterior e, pela primeira vez, isto chupou a minha bunda.

_*__BBD__: Big Bitch Death = grande morte da vadia._

"Bella." Edward me cumprimentou, colocando de lado a sua guitarra. Ele apontou para a vadia burra e me apresentou para ela. "Esta é Tanya, Tanya, esta é Bella".

Então, a vadia burra tinha um nome, e seu nome era pior do que vadia burra. "Oi." Eu disse com um sorriso falso.

"Bella e eu temos que preparar o jantar de hoje à noite, eu realmente aprecio você ter oferecido o seu tempo para o Concerto da Véspera de Natal... vejo você no próximo ensaio no sábado de manhã por volta das dez?" Edward perguntou a ela, começando a caminhar com ela em direção à saída.

Obrigada, Senhor.

Foi quando eu vi sua mão agarrar o _MEU_ Edward e colocar a outra mão no peito do _MEU_ Edward! Eu estava mais do que louca. Eu estava furiosa. Eu estava lívida. Eu estava fodidamente irritada. Edward se afastou um pouco, puxando a sua mão da garra dela.

"Eu espero que nós possamos nos ver antes do próximo sábado..." A vadia burra ronronou.

"Desculpe-me, Tanya, eu não posso." Edward disse a ela.

"Você vai aparecer… Ligue-me quando terminar o serviço de babá." Ela disse a ele quando saiu com o aceno mais de Miss América de sempre.

Edward se virou para mim apertando a ponta do seu nariz, ele parecia exausto. Eu imitei seu aceno com um olhar de nojo e disse, "Quem diabos ela pensa que é? Miss América?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Ela queria, mas ela ficou em segundo lugar porque ela disse que não concordava com as relações homossexuais." Edward me disse. Ele estava falando sério? Oh... Meu... Deus... Ele estava fodidamente falando sério. Eu não podia agüentar com esta merda.

"Eu não gosto dela, eu não gosto do jeito que ela flerta com você, e eu não gosto da idéia de você trabalhar com ela." Eu disse cruzando meus braços.

Edward esfregou a mão sobre o seu rosto e suspirou. "Anjo... você é a única que eu quero. Por favor, confie em mim." Ele me suplicou.

"Eu confio em você Edward. É na Miss América que eu não confio. Ela age como se ela tivesse algum direito sobre você, ou qualquer merda".

"Tanya e eu namoramos... há muito tempo".

"Ótimo! Então, ela tem uma esperança real de que vocês dois vão reatar, ou algo assim?"

"Não, Bella. Eu disse a ela que não estava interessado; por favor, não fique assim..."

"Assim como?" Eu gritei. Edward entrou e rapidamente fechou as portas da Cafeteria.

"Com ciúmes, Bella? Por favor, não fique com ciúme. Ela é meu passado... mas você é meu presente, meu futuro... Eu nunca menti para você, Bella, por favor, eu confio em você com Jasper... nós nunca vamos ter um relacionamento se você não confiar em mim porque, ela pode tentar tudo o que ela quiser e eu continuarei a rejeitá-la... você é a única para mim".

Quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais eu me sentia estúpida por estar desconfiada e ciumenta. Edward estava arriscando tudo para ficar comigo, é claro que ele queria ficar comigo. Se ele só quisesse uma garota, ele poderia ter a Miss América correndo para cima dele e não precisaria se esconder, ou arriscar tudo pelo que ele trabalhou em toda a sua carreira.

"Venha aqui." Eu o chamei. Eu queria abraçá-lo longe das janelas e portas da Cafeteria. Eu andei mais para dentro da Cafeteria, longe das janelas e em direção ao palco para que ninguém de fora fosse capaz de nos ver. Quando cheguei ao palco, eu me virei e saltei para cima, sentando-me com as pernas penduradas pela beirada.

Edward se aproximou de mim e ficou entre as minhas pernas.

"Desculpe, babe, você está certo. Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para pensar mal de suas intenções. Você está arriscando tanto por mim, eu sou estúpida." Inclinei-me e beijei Edward, lentamente entrando com a minha língua em sua boca. Circulei minha língua ao redor da dele lentamente e senti um gemido sair da sua boca. Parei depois de alguns instantes e sorri para ele.

"Vamos fazer essa refeição começar." Edward disse me puxando do palco, quando chegamos às portas da Cafeteria, ele relutantemente soltou minha mão e me deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele se virou e fechou as portas antes de seguimos para a cozinha da igreja.

Estávamos preparando a comida, rindo, sendo apenas nós mesmos, e aprendendo mais um sobre o outro.

"Além de _O Pentelho_*****, qual é o seu filme favorito?" Edward perguntou.

_*__O Pentelho__: filme americano de 1996, uma comédia de humor negro dirigida por Ben Stiller, com os atores Jim Carrey, Matthew Broderick, Leslie Mann e Jack Black._

"Qualquer coisa com Jay e Silent Bob*****... e eu tenho uma coisa para filmes de Christian Slater******, como _Atração Mortal__*******_e _Amor à Queima-Roupa__********__, _Juno... Você?" Eu perguntei de volta.

_*__Jay e Silent Bob__: são personagens fictícios retratados por Jason Mewes e Kevin Smith, respectivamente, criados por Kevin Smith, num universo ficcional criado e usado na maioria dos filmes, quadrinhos e televisão por Smith. Um dos seus filmes é "O Império (do Besteirol) Contra-Ataca". _

_**__Christian Slater__ (Christian Michael Leonard Hawkins): é um ator americano. __Particiou de filmes famososo como "Entrevista com o Vampiro" e *Hobin Hood, o Príncipe dos Ladrões"._

_***__Atração Mortal__: filme americando de 1989. __Três garotas ditam as regras e costumes dentro de um colégio americano. Mas a ditadura do trio é ameaçada pela chegada de um novo aluno, com a pose de James Dean e o sarcasmo de Marlon Brando._

_****__Amor à Queima-Roupa__: filme americano de 1993. __O jovem Clarence Worley (Christian Slater) conhece uma prostitua, Alabama Whitman (Patricia Arquette), por quem acaba se apaixonando e se casando. Quando Clarence vai ao encontro de Drexl Spivey (Gary Oldman), o cafetão de Clarence, para pegar suas roupas e comunicar que agora ela está casada, um tiroteio se inicia. Na confusão ele pega uma mala cheia de cocaína, mas os donos da droga resolvem persegui-lo._

"Eu teria que dizer _Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas, _Heath Ledger***** foi incrível." Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância: "O que está no seu iPod?" Edward continuou com as perguntas.

*Heath Ledger: foi o intérprete do Coringa. Morreu aos 28 anos de idade, poucos meses depois de terminar de filmar Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas. Pela atuação, ele recebeu diversas premiações póstumas, como o Globo de Ouro e o Oscar, na categoria "Melhor Ator Coadjuvante".

"Muitas coisas diferentes... Kings of Leon, Lady Gaga, Green Day, Katy Perry, Bob Marley. O que está no seu ... que eu poderia conhecer?" Eu esclareci.

"Van Morrison, Kings of Leon, Bob Marley..." Ele disse com uma piscadela antes de continuar, "Jeff Buckley, Johnny Cash... Bob Marley, eu realmente amo".

"Sério?" Perguntei.

"Sério... eu não estou para o lado negro; eu não estou para o lado do branco. Eu defendo o lado de Deus." Edward tentou usar seu melhor sotaque jamaicano. Eu ri com ele balançando minha cabeça com a citação de Bob Marley.

Eu nem sequer pensei, eu simplesmente comecei a cantar a primeira canção de Bob Marley que veio à minha cabeça, "I wanna love you and treat you right..."*****.

_*I wanna love you and treat you right = Eu quero te amar e te tratar bem..._

"I wanna love you every day and every night."*** **Edward terminou para mim e nós dois começamos a rir.

_*I wanna love you every day and every night = Eu quero te amar todos os dias e todas as noites._

O tempo todo em que nós preparamos a comida, a conversa ia e voltava. Nós sempre tínhamos um terreno comum em algum lugar dentro das nossas diferenças. Nós aprendemos muito um sobre o outro. Foi legal porque era apenas a gente na cozinha, e nós nos beijamos na bochecha e nos tocamos e apenas rimos como um casal normal.

Eu estava encostada ao balcão quando Edward se aproximou de mim, colocando os braços em cada lado de mim, prendendo-me entre ele e o balcão. Ele começou a chupar delicadamente o lóbulo da minha orelha. Ele beijou a minha mandíbula e quando chegou aos meus lábios, ele lançou um beijo suave sobre eles antes de se afastar e sorrir para mim. Eu passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e sorri para ele.

"Minha mãe quer que você venha para o jantar hoje à noite... O que você acha?" Edward me perguntou.

"Umm... meio estranho, honestamente, e se ela não gostar de mim?" Perguntei a ele.

"Isto é loucura, como ela poderia não amar você, Anjo?" Assim que ele disse isso, ouvimos a porta da cozinha se abrir. Edward pulou para trás rapidamente e começou a correr a mão pelo seu cabelo. Eu mordi meu lábio nervosamente enquanto nossos olhos se encontram com o Reverendo Carlisle.

"Como vai, Bella?" O Reverendo me questionou.

"Bem." Eu respondi simplesmente.

"Você daria um momento para Edward e eu, Bella?" Reverendo Carlisle não perguntou realmente, ele me disse. Eu me retirei e fiquei do lado de fora da porta.

Eu podia ouvi-los vagamente conversando do lado de fora.

"Edward... talvez seria uma boa idéia ter os serviços voluntários de Bella em algum outro aspecto... onde ela não fique sozinha com você." Ouvi o Reverendo sugerir.

"Por quê?" Edward perguntou um pouco na defensiva. Ótimo, se o Reverendo C ainda não sabe sobre nós, Edward com certeza se entregou.

"Bem, ela não é muito tímida sobre a atração por você... está escrito em todo o rosto dela." Reverendo C explicou... Porra. Eu era tão transparente? "Eu só não quero que ninguém tenha a impressão errada." Ele completou.

"Carlisle, eu realmente aprecio sua preocupação, mas, honestamente, Bella é inofensiva." Edward se apressou em rejeitar as minhas habilidades de sedução, nas quais ele, obviamente, caiu muito rapidamente. Eu diria que o Reverendo tinha razão em estar preocupado com isso, oh, bem. Tarde demais.

"Edward... por favor, tenha cuidado, eu simplesmente odiaria que alguma coisa ruim ou perigosa acontecesse." Ele alertou novamente.

"O que você está dizendo?" Edward questionou, soando um pouco mais irritado.

"Só para permanecer profissional, isso é tudo".

"Eu agradeço o conselho, eu asseguro a você, e eu estou apenas sendo um amigo para Bella." Edward explicou. Eu me afastei da porta e fingi estar absorvida em uma mensagem de texto quando os dois homens surgiram.

"Desculpe, Edward, eu deixei as minhas chaves na Cafeteria... e as portas estão trancadas." Eu menti, então eu tinha uma desculpa para esperar por Edward.

"Verei vocês dois amanhã?" Reverendo C nós perguntou, ambos dissemos que sim e ele nos disse para ter uma boa noite, antes de sair da igreja.

Fora no estacionamento, Edward me acompanhou até minha picape. "Então, você nunca me respondeu... você pode vir para o jantar esta noite?" Eu realmente queria dizer que eu fodidamente achava que não, mas eu não podia desistir da chance de passar um tempo com ele, especialmente um tempo em que nos não tínhamos que nos esconder.

"Com certeza." Eu disse a ele.

"Às seis parece bom pra você?" Ele perguntou. Bem, era muito pouco tempo. Era apenas daqui a uma hora.

"Hummm... eu acho que sim, se eu não precisar me trocar." Eu disse acenando a mão sobre a minha roupa casual.

"Não, você não tem que se trocar, você pode simplesmente me seguir até lá se isso for mais fácil para você?"

"Sim, tudo bem." Eu disse a ele. Eu queria que ele me desse um beijo de adeus antes de eu subir na minha picape, mas havia muitas pessoas ao redor, e isso fez eu me sentir horrível. Eu queria ligar e ver o que estava acontecendo com Jasper. Enquanto eu seguia o Volvo de Edward para fora do estacionamento, eu toquei a tecla de discagem rápida de Jasper.

"B!" Jasper exclamou quando atendeu o telefone.

"Hey, Jazz, você parece melhor." Eu disse a ele.

"Sim, eu me sinto melhor. Ouça, Tyler está dando uma festa hoje à noite, você vai, certo?" Jasper me perguntou. Eu realmente sentia falta dele, mas eu não podia voltar atrás sobre este jantar.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse a ele, sentindo-me realmente culpada. Eu realmente não tinha conseguido sair com ele. Eu estava me tornando o meu pior pesadelo, uma garota estúpida correndo atrás do namorado idiota... mas meu namorado estava longe de ser idiota. Ele era o sexo sobre pernas... quem no inferno não o seguiria por aí como um cãozinho perdido?

"Bella, você esteve com Edward durante todo o dia... por favor, fique comigo." Jasper implorou.

"A mão dele meio que, me convidou para jantar. Eu não podia dizer não... Acho que dependendo do horário em que eu consiga sair de lá eu posso te encontrar..." Eu realmente queria tentar, mas eu sabia que seria difícil com Renée voltando para casa, o meu toque de recolher à meia-noite estaria de volta com força total.

"Beleza, B, qualquer porra que seja, ligue-me quando você estiver pronta para deixar de lado a sua atuação de boa menina".

Porra! Eu odiava quando Jasper estava chateado comigo.

"Jasper... por favor, não fique com raiva de mim... o que você acha de os domingos serem o nosso dia? Quero dizer, Edward está na igreja e é o dia do Senhor, ou o que quer que seja... e ele faz este grande jantar de domingo com sua mãe, o Reverendo, a filha dele e o marido dela... e eu duvido que serei convidada para isso em breve..." Eu estava realmente começando a odiar estar me esgueirando e ainda não tínhamos completado uma porra de semana ainda.

"Ótimo, B." Jasper pareceu se apaziguar com a minha oferta de guarda conjunta.

"Eu te ligo mais tarde?" Eu disse quando cheguei à entrada da garagem de Edward. Ele resmungou. "Que seja." E desligou.

Edward correu até meu carro e me puxou, beijando-me com um sorriso enorme. Quando ele finalmente me liberou, eu olhei para ele e disse, "O que foi isso?"

"Esse foi o seu beijo de adeus e esse..." Edward me beijou suavemente com mais um pouco da língua. "É o seu beijo de Olá." Eu sorri para ele quando ele pegou minha mão e me levou para dentro da sua casa.

Por favor, Senhor, faça com que sua mãe goste de mim.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Own, tão fofos esses dois juntos... mas eu fico morrendo de pena do Jasper... pelo jeito Carlisle já está desconfiando dos dois, será que eles serão descobertos em breve?_

_Então... a Mery começou a me ajudar na tradução dessa fic também! Estamos tentando adiantar alguns caps. para logo logo começarmos a postar 2 por semana..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. 13 – Asa Quebrada

**Capítulo 13 – Asa Quebrada**

_**Edward POV **_

"Não se preocupe, Bella, minha mãe vai amar você." Eu disse sorrindo para o meu Anjo para tranqüilizá-la.

"Eu nunca... você sabe... conheci os pais antes." Ela disse quando espreitou para mim. Ela parecia tão fofa nervosa. Tudo que eu podia fazer era rir e sacudir a cabeça. Eu a puxei para dentro de casa e fomos imediatamente encontrados com o delicioso aroma de alho, cebola e tomate. Eu sabia que minha mãe deve ter feito lasanha.

"Hey, mãe... estamos aqui." Chamei, tomando a mão de Bella na minha. Minha mãe saiu da cozinha para nos encontrar. Quando ela nos viu, ela saltitou diretamente para Bella e eu, abraçando-nos em um abraço. Bella ficou um pouco tensa no início, mas depois relaxou.

"Bella, é tão bom conhecê-la! Edward disse que você era bonita, mas eu não acho que essa palavra faz justiça a você." O rosto de Bella começou a ficar vermelho enquanto ela agradeceu a minha mãe desajeitadamente pelo elogio. Eu nunca a vi tão tímida antes.

"Obrigada você por me receber, a comida cheira maravilhosa. Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?" Bella perguntou.

"Oh, não, não seja boba! Você e Edward apenas relaxem, vocês já passaram a tarde inteira na cozinha." Minha mãe disse quando pediu licença para terminar o jantar.

"Minha mãe tem isso." Bella fez um gesto para uma imagem que estava pendurada na parede com um poema escrito nele. O poema era intitulado, _Pegadas na Areia__*****_. Era um dos poemas prediletos da minha mãe.

"Sim, esse poema significa muito para a minha mãe." Eu disse a Bella. "Ele sempre a lembra que ela não está sozinha".

Uma vez que minha mãe tinha acabado de fazer o jantar, nos sentamos à mesa da cozinha. Não era nada extravagante, uma simples salada, pão de alho e uma jarra de chá gelado da minha mãe. Fizemos uma oração antes de comermos e eu segurei a mão de Bella debaixo da mesa quando curvamos nossas cabeças. Quando a oração terminou, Bella me surpreendeu dizendo "Amém" conosco. Eu sorri para ela e o vermelho voltou ao seu rosto.

"Como foi seu dia?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Correu muito bem." Eu disse à minha mãe, apesar do pequeno aviso de Carlisle estar me incomodando um pouco. Eu me senti tão horrível por ter mentido para ele, mas eu não queria contar a ele a verdade tão cedo. Eu sabia que minha mãe não contaria a ele sobre Bella e eu, a menos que ele perguntasse a ela diretamente. Eu disse a ela sobre nós com confiança, mas eu também sabia que ela não mentiria para ele se ele viesse para isso.

"Bella, eu convidei você para te conhecer um pouco melhor, mas eu tenho que ser honesta aqui. Estou preocupada sobre os efeitos que seu relacionamento poderia ter na vida do meu filho..."

"Mãe, por favor." Eu comecei a interromper. Eu disse a Bella que isso não era um grande negócio para a minha mãe. Eu tentei acalmá-la que ela não seria nada além de agradável e acolhedora.

"Edward, querido, deixe-me terminar." Minha mãe me interrompeu rapidamente. Ela me olhou com severidade e retornou seu olhar para Bella, "Eu nunca vi Edward mais feliz e eu sei que você é uma grande parte disso, Bella. É por isso que estou apoiando vocês dois. Só espero que vocês dois levem as coisas com calma, e pensem nas coisas".

Olhei para Bella, que parecia muito desconfortável e vermelha como o meu molho de tomate. Eu não podia acreditar na minha mãe. Ela estava nos dizendo de uma forma indireta para não ter relações sexuais.

"Desculpe, Bella, eu não quero fazer você se sentir desconfortável, eu só não quero que nenhum de vocês pule para algo que não estão prontos, e quero dizer mais do que o óbvio. Eu também me preocupo com o que pode acontecer quando a igreja e toda a comunidade descobrirem sobre vocês dois".

"Eu entendo, Sra. Cullen." Bella respondeu. Esfreguei suas costas numa tentativa de acalmar seus nervos.

"Por favor, querida, me chame de Esme. Enfim, eu sei que você entende. Eu apenas odeio segredos, simplesmente porque eles parecem tão sujos. As pessoas vão assumir o pior e achar que vocês mantêm em segredo porque isso é errado, eu prefiro dizer que a relação deve ser mantida privada. Um segredo infere que você está fazendo algo que não devia, e já que é um assunto delicado com a diferença de idade, e considerando o papel de Edward na igreja, seria sujeito a muito escrutínio." Minha mãe finalmente terminou.

"Obrigado pelo seu apoio, mãe, nós realmente apreciamos isso. Estamos levando as coisas um dia de cada vez." Assegurei a ela.

"Bella, Edward contou a você sobre o pai dele?" Minha mãe perguntou a Bella. Bella olhou para mim e de volta para a minha mãe, e então de volta para mim.

"Não, ele não contou." Ela afirmou simplesmente, sacudindo sua cabeça.

"Eu era muito jovem quando o conheci." Minha mãe começou. "Eu tinha quinze anos e ele tinha dezoito. Meus pais ficaram furiosos que comecei a namorá-lo. Eles tentaram nos separar, mas isso apenas empurrou-me para mais perto dele. Logo que eu completei dezoito anos, eu e meus pais estávamos em um desacordo tão grande, que eu simplesmente saí e fui morar com ele..." Eu odiava ter que ouvir essa história. Eu não o considerava meu pai. Ele era apenas um covarde.

"Eu o amava como se ele fosse o último homem na Terra. Dei a ele cada pedaço de mim. Desisti de muita coisa por ele. Eu contaria a ele sobre meus sonhos e ele simplesmente os derrubaria. Comecei a perceber que ele gostava de me fazer chorar. Isso o fazia sentir como se tivesse poder sobre mim. Ele amava quebrar o meu espírito e estar no controle da minha vida. Certa vez, quando ele encontrou uma inscrição para a faculdade, ele me bateu. Ele me disse que eu era louca por pensar que eu poderia fazer algo especial na minha vida." Eu me encolhi, pensando em minha mãe nessa situação. Ela merecia coisa muito melhor.

"Ele estava tão empenhado em manter-me presa... em manter o controle. Ele disse que se eu me casasse com ele, ele me permitiria ir para a faculdade... eu deveria ter sabido que era uma mentira. Ele continuou a me derrubar, fazer-me sentir inútil." Quando ela falava sobre isso, ela não chorava. Não era porque não doía, é porque ela havia chegado a um acordo com isso.

"Então, quando eu tinha vinte anos, com medo, e não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer, eu engravidei. O tempo todo em que eu estava sofrendo com o meu marido, eu mantive a minha fé em Deus, mas naquele momento, eu pensei que Deus tinha finalmente me abandonado. Eu estava furiosa. Eu não queria que meu filho tivesse que suportar a mesma vida. Eu não queria ser menos de uma mãe para ele. Como eu poderia amar um bebê quando eu estava constantemente sendo colocada para baixo? Continuei rezando para uma saída. Eu finalmente liguei para a minha tia aqui em Indiana e pedi ajuda. Ela rezou por mim e enviou-me aquela pintura na parede com o poema que Edward lhe mostrou. Depois que eu o li, percebi que eu poderia estar quebrada, mas eu ainda podia voar... Então, eu voei. Eu não estava abandonada, eu estava sendo carregada. Eu sabia que Edward era um presente... _a minha razão_. Eu não me sentia digna o suficiente para me salvar, mas Edward, ele era digno de salvação".

Quando minha mãe terminou, o ar estava tenso, eu poderia dizer que Bella não tinha idéia de como responder à minha mãe.

"Sinto muito." Foi tudo o que ela parecia ser capaz de reunir. Eu sorri para ela.

"Não fique triste por mim, eu só quero que você saiba que cada escolha tem uma reação. Toda vida tem um plano. Seja cautelosa. Vocês dois estão patinando no gelo fino e eu odiaria que qualquer sofrimento desnecessário tomasse lugar." Minha mãe disse a nós, olhando para nós com amor.

Bella e eu simplesmente assentimos. Eu estava tão acostumado à Bella agressiva, mas, nesse momento, eu reconheci a sua maturidade.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para estar com Bella, no entanto. Eu me sentia equilibrado com ela, por ela. Eu estava me apaixonando por ela.

Após o jantar, Bella e eu fomos até o riacho. Ela tinha ficado realmente quieta toda a noite, o que era incomum para ela. Quando chegamos ao banco, eu a puxei em meus braços.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei a ela.

"Deus, eu odeio essa pergunta." Ela disse balançando a cabeça. "Mas, eu vou responder-lhe. Eu estou bem, há apenas um monte de coisa que foi dita hoje, muita coisa para pensar".

"Eu sei..." Eu disse a ela. Eu estava tão emocionalmente esgotado. Eu mal conseguia pensar direito.

"Além disso," Bella continuou, "Eu conversei com Jasper, e ele está meio chateado comigo... ele se sente negligenciado, ou alguma besteira assim".

Eu não poderia evitar ficar tenso. Eu sabia que tinha aceitado Jasper como uma grande parte da sua vida, mas eu não gostei que ele a estava fazendo se sentir culpada por passar algum tempo comigo.

"O que você disse a ele?" Eu tive que perguntar.

"Nós apenas meio que nos comprometemos. Quero dizer, eu sei que você está ocupado nos domingos, então eu disse a ele que seria o nosso dia. Não é como se você pudesse me convidar para o seu jantar em família".

Eu me senti horrível por ter que manter a nossa relação "privada", como minha mãe a chamou. Beijei sua cabeça e suspirei, "Eu sei... eu odeio não incluir você em todos os aspectos da minha vida. Simplesmente não parece certo quando você está faltando".

"Eu odeio isso também." Bella admitiu.

Ficamos calados o resto da noite, aproveitando a presença um do outro. Bella foi embora perto das dez horas e eu disse a ela que a veria na igreja pela manhã. Amanhã estaríamos em torno de pessoas novamente, e nós teríamos que fingir que nada estava acontecendo entre nós.

"Edward!" Ouvi a voz expansiva de Emmett me chamando. Eu me virei para encará-lo e me encolhi ligeiramente quando eu o vi se aproximando com Tanya. Ela não saía do lado de Rose ultimamente. Tenho certeza que era uma tentativa de se aproximar de mim. Tudo era sobre aparências para ela. Acho que ela pensava que, já que ela e eu éramos ambos de alto nível, faz sentido para nós estarmos juntos.

Eu dei um sorriso genuíno a Emmett quando ele se aproximou e dei um rápido abraço de um braço só.

"Como vai?" Perguntei a todos eles. Eu o soltei e me inclinei para dar a Rose um beijo na bochecha. Ela era como uma irmã para mim. Nós crescemos juntos, na maior parte brigando, mas, ainda assim, não é isso que irmãos e irmãs fazem?

Notei Tanya vindo em minha direção, esperando uma saudação similar, mas não pude fazer isso. Em vez disso, coloquei a minha mão para apertar rapidamente a dela. Ela não estava satisfeita com o meu cumprimento e desculpou-se para passar pó no rosto.

"Qual é o negócio com Tanya?" Emmett perguntou, quando vi Bella entrar na igreja. Ela estava linda e perfeita como sempre, apenas uma coisa estava fora, o braço de Jasper estava envolto em seu ombro. Fiquei um pouco com ciúmes quando vi o braço dele ao redor dela. Meus punhos cerraram ao meu lado e me senti impotente. Tudo que eu queria fazer era ir até ela. Abraçá-la. Beijá-la. Eu não podia. Eu entendia que eles não podiam simplesmente deixar de ser "eles" sem uma explicação e, infelizmente, eu não poderia ser o motivo.

"Edward?" Rose quebrou meus pensamentos. Mudei meus olhos de volta para eles quando eles moveram seus olhos para Bella e de volta para mim.

"O quê?" Eu questionei novamente, tentando distraí-los de questionar-me sobre Bella.

"Tanya? Você não está mais interessado nela?" Rosalie perguntou-me.

"Não, não romanticamente." Eu disse a ela. "Ela é apenas uma garota com quem namorei na escola, eu não estava apaixonado por ela naquela época e não estou apaixonado por ela agora".

"Por quê?" Emmett perguntou. Eu estava ficando irritado e cansado de todas as mentiras que estavam saindo da minha boca.

"Porque eu conheci outra pessoa, e eu tenho quase certeza que ela é o amor da minha vida." Eu disse a eles... era a verdade.

"Sério? Isso é ótimo, mano! Quando conseguiremos conhecê-la?" Emmett perguntou.

"Ah... Vocês não vão, pelo menos não por enquanto." Eu disse a ele.

"Qual é o grande segredo?" Rosalie entrou na conversa. "Basta convidá-la para o jantar dessa noite." Ela sugeriu.

"Escute, eu adoraria fazer isso, mas é tudo muito novo. Estamos tentando manter isso privado por agora, enquanto vamos conhecendo um ao outro." Graças a Deus para a descrição da minha mãe do nosso relacionamento. "Eu só não acho que estamos prontos para lidar com a atenção que ela pode causar." Eu odiava discutir a paixão de todas as meninas e mulheres na igreja.

"O quê? Você quer dizer que todas as senhoras terão seu coração partido uma vez que descobrirem que você está apaixonado?" Rosalie disse sarcasticamente.

"Eu não pedi para que elas se atacassem por mim." Respondi de volta, exatamente então, Renée se aproximou com Bella.

"Com licença, eu só queria vir e agradecê-lo, Edward." Renée falou. O braço de Bella estava a apenas poucos centímetros do meu e a vontade de tocá-la estava me deixando louco.

"Foi realmente adorável da sua parte passar a tarde com Bella, no sábado." Renée disse.

"Sério, sem problemas. Devo ser o único agradecendo. Ela foi uma grande ajuda para mim." Eu disse a ela, tentando ser o cavalheiro que minha mãe me criou para ser. Infelizmente, Bella estava tornando isso difícil para mim. No segundo que ela deixou as costas da sua mão roçar contra a minha, eu queria fazer coisas ruins com ela.

"Estou contente, Bella poderia realmente usar algumas boas influências em sua vida. Eu me sinto abençoada que ela tem você." Eu me sentia abençoado por Bella também, mas eu também internamente me encolhi com o comentário sobre ser uma boa influência. Ela confiava em mim com sua filha, e até agora eu tinha lambido seus seios, levado-a a um bar, e tinha sido levado para a violência sobre o meu ciúme. Olhei para o meu Anjo e dei a ela um pequeno sorriso. Era o máximo que eu poderia dar a ela com todas as pessoas ao nosso redor, e isso estava me matando.

"Renée, Bella, eu não acho que vocês conhecem Emmett e Rose McCarty. Emmett gerencia a minha banda e Rose é filha do Reverendo Carlisle." Eu os apresentei, e eles trocaram cumprimentos. Quando olhei para Emmett, eu poderia dizer que ele estava me olhando desconfiado, e eu tive um sentimento estranho de que ele já tinha descoberto isso. Eu ainda não tinha certeza, no entanto, então desconsiderei.

Renée disse adeus e não havia mais razão para Bella ficar. Senti meu estômago torcer quando Bella se afastou e eu não fui capaz de dizer adeus de forma adequada. Pareceu tão errado negá-la.

Emmett colocou seu braço sobre meu ombro quando viu Tanya se aproximando de nós e me levou até os bastidores para terminar a instalação do palco.

"Não me diga que Bella é a sua nova garota..." Emmett murmurou, mantendo a voz baixa.

Eu desembrulhei alguns acordes e coloquei no meu monitor de ouvido, essencialmente evitando a declaração de Emmett.

"Essa é a verdadeira razão do 'privado' porque por 'privado' você quer dizer segredo, não é?" Emmett continuou a me acusar. Deixei escapar um suspiro alto, incapaz de mentir para Emmett.

"Eu escrevi uma nova canção." Eu disse, esperando distraí-lo.

"Edward, no que você está se metendo?" Eu sabia que ele estava apenas preocupado comigo. Eu podia ouvir isso escorrendo da sua voz. Ainda assim, eu não podia deixar de sentir raiva pelo que deve estar rodando em sua mente agora.

Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e peguei no meu cabelo. "Escute, eu sei que parece confuso, mas tenha um pouco de confiança em mim. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu entendo todas as coisas erradas com isso, mas há um monte de coisas certas com isso que eu não tenho tempo para contar a você... só não conte a ninguém, por favor." Implorei a ele.

"Você vai me contar tudo sobre isso amanhã... junto com essa nova música." Fiquei um pouco aliviado que ele me deixou fora do gancho por agora. Ele me desejou boa sorte e saiu do lado do palco para ficar com Rose.

"Jesus Cristo." Eu raramente tomava o nome do Senhor em vão, mas é o que eu murmurei para mim mesmo depois que Emmett tinha saído.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella parece que está amadurecendo com todos os acontecimentos recentes... e Emmett já sabe que Bella é a nova garota de Edward, resta saber o que acontecerá daqui pra frente..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Para quem não conhece o poema _Pegadas na Areia, _aí está:

Uma noite eu tive um sonho...

Sonhei que estava andando na praia com o Senhor e através do céu, passavam cenas da minha vida.

Para cada cena que passava, percebi que eram deixados dois pares de pegadas na areia: um era meu e o outro era do Senhor.

Quando a última cena passou diante de nós, olhei para trás, para as pegadas na areia e notei que muitas vezes, no caminho da minha vida, havia apenas um par de pegadas na areia.

Notei também que isso aconteceu nos momentos mais difíceis e angustiantes do meu viver. Isso me aborreceu deveras e perguntei então ao Senhor:

- Senhor, Tu me disseste que, uma vez que resolvi te seguir, Tu andarias sempre comigo, em todo o caminho. Contudo, notei que durante as maiores atribulações do meu viver, havia apenas um par de pegadas na areia. Não compreendo porque nas horas em que eu mais necessitava de Ti, Tu me deixaste sozinho.

O Senhor me respondeu:

- Meu querido filho. Jamais eu te deixaria nas horas de provas e de sofrimento. Quando viste, na areia, apenas um par de pegadas, eram as minhas. Foi exatamente aí que eu te carreguei nos braços.


	15. 14 – Sua Graça é Suficiente

**Capítulo 14 - Sua Graça é Suficiente**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida _

**_Bella POV_**

Quando entrei na igreja no domingo de manhã e vi a Miss América ao lado de Edward, eu quis gritar. Eu queria correr até eles e reivindicar o meu namorado. Eu não podia, no entanto, e isso me deixou louca. Jasper percebeu o quanto eu estava chateada e colocou os braços em volta dos meus ombros para me consolar.

Quando Renée me puxou para dizer olá a Edward, eu não podia evitar, mas toquei em sua mão. Eu queria senti-lo, mesmo que apenas por um segundo. Eu odiava mais que tudo esta instituição chamada Igreja, e todas as pessoas ao meu redor serem a razão pela qual eu não poderia segurar a sua mão, ou dar um beijo de olá, ou adeus. Isso realmente era um saco.

Eu estava realmente começando a entender e me corresponder com o filme Dogma***** bem melhor desde que eu comecei a visitar este lugar Sagrado. Era como Rufus explicou a Bethany sobre Deus,

_*Dogma é um filme americano de comédia, fantasia e aventura, de 1999, escrito e dirigido por Kevin Smith (o mesmo Silent Bob citado no outro capitulo). Na história, __dois anjos foram banidos do Paraíso por Deus e ficam exilados em Wisconsin. Eles percebem que há uma chance de salvação se passarem pela porta de uma igreja, quando seus pecados serão perdoados. Mas se fizerem isso, provarão que Deus não é infalível e toda a existência poderá ser destruída._

_"Ele ainda estuda intensamente a humanidade, mas incomoda a Ele ver a merda que é feita em Seu nome – guerras, intolerância, tele-evangelismo. Mas, sobretudo, o fanatismo de todas as religiões. Ele disse que a humanidade pegou uma boa idéia e, como sempre, construiu uma estrutura de crenças sobre ela... eu acho que é melhor ter idéias. Você pode mudar uma idéia. Mudar uma crença é mais complicado. A vida deve ser maleável e progressiva, trabalhar de idéia a idéia permite isso. Crenças que ancoram você em certos pontos e limitam o seu crescimento, não podem gerar novas idéias"._

Eu acho que todos nós podemos aprender com o Apóstolo Treze*****. Eu odiava o quão inflexível a igreja é. O quanto carinhosos e amáveis eles parecem em um minuto, e o quanto rapidamente amaldiçoado e horrível você era com um erro.

_*Apóstolo Treze: personagem de Rufus, o décimo terceiro apóstolo, que foi esquecido na bíblia por ser negro, interpretado por Chris Rock. _

Eu odiava que aqui eu era a ruína de Edward, nesse lugar em que ele tinha em tão alta conta. Por que eles não podiam ver que todas essas regras eram feitas por homens? Homens que não eram perfeitos. Então, sim, se você me perguntar se existe um Deus, com certeza, o mais provável é que haja, mas eu não tinha nenhuma crença, eu acho que eu estava começando a criar algumas idéias.

Hoje, eu realmente ouvi o Reverendo C. Ele estava falando sobre Culpa e Graça. Reverendo C. direcionou uma pergunta à congregação:

"O que é a Culpa?" Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar, "Todos nós sabemos como é senti-la. Este versículo da bíblia nos lembra o que é senti-la, _'Minha culpa me cobriu como um fardo pesado demais para suportar.' _Cada um de nós sabe como isso nos oprime, a sensação de sobrecarga. Este sentimento de _'Eu espero que ninguém descubra isso', _mas essa é a única culpa que existe? Isso é o que Deus quis dizer? Isto é algum tipo de castigo que Ele manda na minha vida, ou na sua vida quando nós fazemos alguma coisa errada? Ele diz, _'Ok, você fez uma coisa errada. Conviva com isso por um tempo!'_ Ele quer dizer para nós isso por um tempo, ou para o resto das nossas vidas? Não".

Eu ouvi Edward dizer que se sentia culpado, eu não sabia exatamente no que implicava a culpa dele. Eu não queria ser a fonte da culpa dele. Edward parecia muito desconfortável do seu lugar, mexendo seus dedos e puxando seus cabelos.

"O objetivo da culpa não é apenas fazer você se sentir mal. Ele tem um objetivo maior do que isso. A culpa é realmente uma luz de alerta. É uma luz de alerta que se apaga para dizer, _'Alguma coisa está errada. Alguma coisa precisa ser consertada'. _É como a luz de alerta do painel do seu carro que diz que algo está errado." Reverendo C. continuou.

"Será que ajuda quebrar a luz de advertência quando ela está desligada? Não, isto só diz que algo precisa ser consertado." Eu me sentia enjoada. Eu não sentia que as coisas precisavam ser consertadas, mas eu tinha o sentimento de que Edward sim.

"Esta é a maneira que nós lidamos com a culpa muitas vezes. Tentamos ignorá-la, ou fingir que não esta lá. Nós temos muitas maneiras diferentes de lidar com a luz de advertência que Deus manda nas nossas vidas".

_Merda._

Eu estava com medo. Eu estava com medo de que a culpa de Edward o levaria a terminar o nosso relacionamento, a ficar longe de mim. Eu me sentia desesperada para me abraçar a ele. Edward era a única pessoa que me fazia sentir especial e aceita.

Reverendo C. começou a falar sobre os diferentes tipos de culpa, a falsa culpa e a verdadeira culpa.

"A falsa culpa é aquela que vem como resultado de julgamentos e das sugestões dos homens".

Eu me senti melhor depois que o Reverendo C. explicou essa culpa, eu sabia que Edward estava preocupado com o que as pessoas pensariam.

"A verdadeira culpa é a que vem como resultado do julgamento divino, o que Deus pensa sobre a situação." Quando Reverendo C. explicou isso, eu ainda me sentia bem. Eu realmente não pensava que a diferença da nossa idade era uma grande coisa para Deus. Quero dizer, Deus nunca mencionou na Bíblia que era um pecado ter um relacionamento com um cara mais velho, ou com uma mulher mais jovem.

"Essa é a diferença entre os dois. As regras tornam-se mais importante que o relacionamento. Portanto, torna-se uma religião, em vez de um relacionamento. Na igreja isso torna-se dever, e não desejo".

Na essência, o Reverendo C. estava dizendo que todas as regras estabelecidas pelo homem e pela igreja devem ser mais como idéias, elas deveriam ser mais flexíveis.

"Se você está lutando com a falsa culpa, você vai se encontrar esforçando-se muito para aprovação. Você vai ser um viciado em aprovação. Quando você está lutando com a falsa culpa, você vive uma vida muito desgastante. Por quê? Nós temos um tempo difícil o bastante simplesmente em viver com as nossas próprias expectativas. Se você tiver que viver com as expectativas de todo mundo para obter a sua aprovação, então isso vai nocauteá-lo. Trata-se da aprovação das pessoas, ou a de Deus, que você está buscando?"

Eu me senti muito confiante neste momento de que a culpa de Edward era falsa.

Eu ainda não entendia como a parte da graça trabalhava, isso tudo parecia muito inatingível. Eles dizem que tudo o que você tem que fazer é se confessar, rerar, e Deus vai te pegar de volta quando você cair. Eu tinha esperança de que isso falasse a Edward, eu tinha esperanças de que ele estava sentindo a graça por toda esta falsa culpa que ele estava sentindo.

"Reconheça que Ele é o Senhor da graça, que deseja perdoar e fazer chover graça sobre nós. Por quê? Porque nós merecemos isso? Não, porque Ele nos ama." O sábio Reverendo terminou o seu sermão.

Para Edward, isso significava que o Senhor não o perdoaria porque ele merecia. Ele faria isso porque Ele o amava, incondicionalmente. Era tão dificil para eu coompreender que eu poderia ser perdoada desse mesmo jeito. Desde que eu posso me lembrar, eu sempre tive que trabalhar para merecer alguma coisa na minha vida. Eu nunca havia ganhado alguma coisa só porque...

Após o Reverendo C. deixar o púlpito, Edward veio orar antes de tocar a música final. Quando ele começou a sua oração, ele tocava piano suavemente para definir o estado de espírito, ele fechou os olhos e disse:

"Vamos tomar um momento para falar com Deus sobre o que o Reverendo Carlisle falou hoje. Admitir seus pecados a Deus. Fale com Ele em seu coração e diga algo assim, 'Pai, eu confesso meus pecados a Ti hoje. Eu concordo com Você. Eu fiz coisas erradas. Elas me machucam. Elas machucam aos outros. Elas machucam a Você. Estou cansado de tentar maquiá-las para mim mesmo. Você poderia me perdoar? Eu confio que Tu és um Deus amoroso, fiel e piedoso. Hoje, da melhor forma que eu sei, eu aceito o Teu perdão na minha vida. Ajude-me a começar a viver a vida na graça'. Alguns de vocês, você pode ter tido esta oração muito tempo atrás, mas você precisa orar esta manhã, 'Pai, ajude-me a viver a Sua vida na graça, e não na culpa. Ajude-me a entrar no ar fresco da Tua graça hoje. É um pouco assustador, mas hoje eu estou fazendo um compromisso com Você de levar a Tua palavra e confiar em Você. Toda a minha culpa se foi'. Em nome de Jesus, Amém".

Quando ele terminou a oração, ele se levantou do piano e caminhou para a sua guitarra.

Deus, eu realmente esperava que Edward se sentisse perdoado. Eu estava desesperada para falar com ele, senti-lo.

Edward terminou o serviço com uma música animada, _"Your Grace is Enough"*****._ Era muito doce quanto o pensamento e preparação o fez encontrar a música perfeita.

_*Your Grace is Enough (Sua Graça é Suficiente): música de Chris Tomlin. Quem quiser ver, o vídeo é: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=wtnE_e1LylY (retirar os espaços)_

"B?" A voz abafada de Jasper me chamou de volta à realidade. Era tão fácil me perder enquanto eu observava os dedos de Edward se moverem sobre a sua guitarra.

"Sim?" Eu sussurrei de volta, não querendo distrair as outras pessoas que estavam muito focadas no desempenho de Edward.

"Seu namorado é um idiota." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido tentando conter o riso.

"Se você diz, mas pelo menos ele é idiota enorme e duro." Eu sussurrei de volta, não me incomodando em olhar para ele quando falei.

Quando a performance de Edward terminou, demos uma volta e " nos misturamos", como Renée gostava de chamar falar com os outros beatos. No meio da nossa mistura com um dos amigos de Renée, eu de repente me lembrei que esqueci de colocar meu telefone no modo silencioso quando o culto começou porque começou a tocar, "Love Games". Sim, eu dei a Edward o toque de _Disco Stick*****. _Toda vez em que ele ligava, ou mandava uma mensagem, eu tinha um lembrete de que, algum dia, de preferência em breve, eu seria capaz de fazer um passeio no seu disco stick.

_*Disco stick: uma alusão da cultura pop ao pênis, feita por Lady Gaga._

"Desculpe." Eu mexi a boca para Renée quando ela me deu um olhar de morte por interromper a conversa. Eu olhei para a mensagem de texto e vi que era de Edward.

_Eu estou nos bastidores, sozinho, vem me ver por um minuto? - E._

Eu não pensei duas vezes. Eu imediatamente fechei meu celular e perguntei à minha mãe,

"Mãe, eu quero dizer olá para algumas das meninas do grupo de jovens. Tudo bem?" Eu menti.

"Claro, querida, encontre-nos lá na frente em cerca de dez minutos?" Eu concordei para a minha mãe e fiz meu caminho para os bastidores. Jasper já havia pedido licença para ir para a frente fumar um cigarro. Eu disse a ele que o encontraria no carro.

Caminhei até os bastidores, de forma rápida e silenciosa. Quando cheguei lá, eu vi Edward embrulhando alguns cabos e se abaixando para desembaraçá-los. Aproveitei a vista por alguns segundos porque sua calça jeans, bem, era do mau.

Eu finalmente limpei a garganta para chamar sua atenção. Quando ele me ouviu, ele ficou de pé e sorriu para mim. Ele estendeu seu braço e eu não podia esperar para me envolver nele.

"Hey." Ele respirou, soando muito aliviado.

"Lembre-me, do que nós estamos escondendo?" Eu perguntei a ele quando me aninhei ao seu lado.

"Nós não estamos escondendo. Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado, no todo, eu sei disso. Nós estamos mantendo as coisas privadas porque as pessoas nos julgarão se eles descobrirem sobre nós. Se eles descobrirem sobre o nosso relacionamento, há pessoas que pensarão, não importa o quão longe da verdade eles estejam, que eu estou tomando vantagem de você. Estas são pessoas que pensam que é errado ter um relacionamento com alguém que freqüenta o meu grupo de jovens que, em essência, não é semelhante a mim naquela circunstância. Eu não vou deixar que a falsa culpa me segure, Bella." Depois que ele disse essas palavras, ele se inclinou e me beijou. Eu me senti inteira, amada e especial.

Eu me senti tão aliviada ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Eu estive com medo esta manhã de que ele terminaria comigo porque ele tem medo do que os outros vão pensar, ou dizer, sobre o nosso relacionamento. Eu estou contente por estar errada.

"Mas." Edward começou, "Isto não parece certo se escondermos da sua mãe e de Carlisle. Eu acho que devemos contar a eles. O que você acha?" Ele me perguntou.

O que eu achava? Eu acho que provavelmente eu não queria contar a Renée porque ela provavelmente ficará nas nuvens com isso. Duvido que ela ficaria brava. Ela certamente vai se tornar muito feliz e arrogante, sabendo que eu estou namorando alguém como Edward. Eu, no entanto, estava preocupada que o Reverendo C. não gostaria disso e e nos faria parar de ver um ao outro. Ele poderia nos fazer parar?

"E se o Reverendo C. disser que ele não concorda?" Eu perguntei, a preocupação evidente em minha voz.

"Eu vou escolher você, Bella, não importa o que ele diga. Eu não posso esconder isso dele por mais tempo, ou mentir para ele sobre isso. Isso não parece certo. Além disso, depois de hoje, eu não acho que nós precisamos nos preocupar. Reverendo Carlisle é um bom homem. Ele não vai nos julgar." Ele me tranqüilizou.

"E quanto à sua mãe e seu padrasto?" Ele perguntou. "Será que eles se importarão?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça um não, dizendo, "Não. Sabendo como é Renée, ela vai definitivamente ficar extasiada para aprender mais sobre você. Ela vem rezando para que eu encontre um bom menino cristão. Ela estava fazendo um grande discurso no outro dia sobre os futuros maridos e esposas dos filhos, para que eles sejam bons, ou o que quer que seja. Isso só vai confirmar ainda mais as suas orações".

"Ele responde, você sabe. Ela tem o direito de achar que suas preces são atendidas, mesmo que ela reze por coisas que você não entende." Edward me deu um sorriso triste. "Hummm... eu gostaria de estar com você quando você contar a eles. Tudo bem?"

"É claro que sim, mas agora eu tenho que ir..." Eu disse enquanto as nossas mãos ficavam para frente e para trás. Comecei a voltar, somente soltando-o quando ele estava fora de alcance.

Enquanto eu estava andando para o carro, meu telefone tocou novamente.

_Já estou com saudade – E_

Eu esperei até estar no carro para respondê-lo.

_Eu sei, eu também – B_

Jasper me cutucou e me deu um olhar severo como um lembrete que hoje seria sobre recuperar o atraso com dele, não reclamar por não estar com o meu namorado fodidamente quente.

Abaxei o meu telefone e deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Jasper, dizendo a ele que eu estava arrependida.

Quando voltamos à minha casa, Jasper me puxou para os fundos me dizendo que ele queria pular no meu trampolim.

"Jazz, está frio." Eu choraminguei para ele.

"Não vai estar frio quando você estiver pulando, foda-se, B, e vamos ter alguma diverssão à moda antiga".

Jasper pulou primeiro e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a subir no trampolim. Quando eu estava finalmente de pé, nós começamos a pular e eu tentei manter minha distância porque o seu peso me jogaria fora do meu equilíbrio. No entanto, Jasper estava sendo Jasper e **_TENTANDO _**me fazer perder o equilíbrio.

"Pegue uma cadeira, B, deixe eu te mostrar como isso é feito." Jasper me disse enquanto eu me sentei em estilo indiano na borda de frente para o meio. Jasper começou a fazer alguns pulos, e eu agi como se estivesse impressionada por ele.

"Você acabou com o exibicionismo?" Eu o provoquei, estendendo as mãos para que ele pudesse me ajudar a voltar. Tão logo ele me ajudou a ficar sobre os meus pés, ele começou a pular para trás fazendo-me cair para a frente nele. Eu o derrubei e caí exatamente em cima dele. Estávamos rindo tanto que as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Jasper levantou a mão e enxugou as minhas bochechas.

"Eu senti falta disso, B." Ele me disse sério, olhando nos meus olhos. Eu entrei em pânico quando ele começou a mover seu rosto para perto do meu. Eu congelei quando ele beijou meus lábios. Eu me contorci para fora dos seus braços e me sentei de volta tão rapidamente quanto eu poderia. Nós nunca haviamos nós beijado antes. Nem mesmo quando éramos amigos de foder.

"Mais que porra é essa?" Eu gritei para ele, mostrando a minha raiva e choque. "Você não pode simplesmente me beijar! Eu tenho a porra de um namorado, ou você esqueceu?"

"Não, eu fodidamente não esqueci! Como eu poderia esquecer dessa porra?" Jasper gritou de volta para mim enquanto se sentava.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, me compondo antes de falar de novo. Eu ainda estava claramente chocada com o que aconteceu. Depois de um par de respirações profundas, perguntei calmamente novamente, "Por que então, Jazz?"

"Talvez você não consiga perceber o que você tem até que isso se vá." Ele me falou olhando para o seu colo. Eu estava chocada, eu não tinha idéia de que os sentimentos de Jasper por mim eram mais profundos do que amizade.

"E quanto a Alice?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Alice é ótima, eu gosto dela, mas ela me disse que não pode ficar com alguém que está apaixonada por outra pessoa".

"Você está apaixonado por mim?" Eu perguntei a ele, completamente chocada. Senti lágrimas pinicando os meus olhos.

"Eu sinto sua falta, eu nunca analisei meus sentimentos por você, eu nunca precisei. Você sempre foi minha, e eu fodidamente odeio o seu namorado pelo simples fato de que ele pode beijá-la, e eu não. Eu não sei por que eu passei o último ano mentindo para mim mesmo sobre meus sentimentos por você. Eu me sinto como um burro por ter que perder você para descobrir isso. Eu me sinto como um burro maior ainda porque Alice foi quem teve que trazer isso à minha atenção".

Eu sentia as lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Eu não queria perder o meu melhor amigo. Eu não poderia dizer a ele que eu me sentia da mesma maneira sobre ele.

"Jasper, você sabe que eu fodidamente amo você, certo? E se você tivesse me dito isso há um mês, eu seria capaz de retribuir o seu amor... no entanto, eu não posso." Eu sussurrei me engatinhando até ele. "Por favor, não deixe de ser meu amigo, Jasper." Eu implorei a ele, abraçando-o para perto de mim.

"Eu nunca poderia te deixar, B. Vou pegar qualquer parte de você que você estiver disposta a me dar." Ele sussurrou enquanto beijava a minha testa.

Poucos minutos depois, Jasper e eu entramos para assistir um filme, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu não conseguia me concentrar no filme, no entanto, e tenho certeza que ele tambem não poderia.

Comecei a perceber que eu provavelmente pensaria da mesma maneira se ele tivesse seguido em frente antes. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele achava que estava apaixonado por mim, eu também não tinha dúvida de que ele nunca esteve apaixonado.

Por favor, Deus, permita que a sua graça seja o suficiente para Jasper.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Então, o que acharam disso tudo? Edward e Bella resolvendo abrir o jogo para suas famílias e agora Jasper confessando que ama Bella... será que ama mesmo, ou é só pq a perdeu?_

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso as postagens estão atrasadas, pois a internet aqui é meio difícil! Vou seguir o cronograma de postagens, mas talvez atrase alguns dias, mas fiquem tranqüilas pq os posts semanais estão garantidos! Eu venho postar o próximo assim que acessar a internet na semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	16. 15 – Lento Desaparecer

**Capítulo 15 ****– Lento Desaparecer**

_**Edward POV**_

O sermão de domingo foi um real abridor de olhos. Foi o suficiente para me convencer a vir claramente sobre o meu relacionamento com Bella para Carlisle, Renée e meus amigos mais próximos. No entanto, eu ainda não podia lidar com a resistência e reação que eu receberia da comunidade da igreja. Eu mal entendia a conexão que Bella e eu compartilhamos. Eu não podia nem imaginar ter que justificar os meus sentimentos para eles. Eu simplesmente sinto uma atração em sua direção. Ela me fez rir. Ela me mostrou o lado mais leve da vida. Ela me equilibrou. Eu ainda pretendia manter o relacionamento privado. Não era uma relação ideal e havia também muitas regras e ideais para que eles simplesmente aceitassem isso.

Eu estava preocupado o suficiente sobre como Emmett estava lidando com as informações. Tentei manter em mente as palavras de Carlisle de mais cedo naquele dia. Que eu não posso me preocupar em agradar as pessoas, mas a opinião de Emmett me importava muito, eu gostando ou não de admitir isso.

Depois do jantar, perguntei a Carlisle se eu podia falar com ele em particular. Eu sabia que Emmett tinha perguntas e eu sabia que Rose teria também, mas eu só conseguia lidar com eles vindo a mim um de cada vez. Carlisle saiu para a varanda comigo e nós nos sentamos nos degraus. Eu estava olhando para os meus pés, desejando que as palavras saíssem.

Eu não tinha idéia de como começar e nós ficamos sentados em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de eu encontrar as palavras.

"Eu conheci uma pessoa... uma garota." Eu disse quando olhei para cima para ele. "Ela é realmente especial e significa muito para mim. Ela me faz sentir extremamente sortudo." Continuei enquanto Carlisle apenas permitiu-me falar. Ele é um excelente ouvinte. "Nosso relacionamento, porém, não é ideal".

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com 'ideal'?" Carlisle me perguntou.

"Que eu sinto um monte de falsa culpa sobre ele, ainda que eu não tenha nenhuma razão para me sentir assim, pelo menos eu não penso assim".

"Por que você está sentindo muita falsa culpa sobre ele? Obviamente, você gosta muito dessa garota. Não há nenhuma razão para se sentir mal com isso".

"A garota que eu estou vendo... ela está na escola... é Bella. Odeio admitir que eu menti para você sobre ela porque eu tinha medo do que você pensaria. Embora eu tenha feito algumas escolhas ruins desde que eu comecei a vê-la, considerando tudo, eu não tenho nenhuma razão de estar culpado por estar com ela. Eu não tenho planos de expor o meu relacionamento com ela na igreja, ou mesmo em torno da comunidade, eu tenho toda a intenção que vamos mantê-lo privado. Pretendo falar com sua mãe e padrasto sobre isso esta semana..."

"Edward, eu aprecio sua honestidade. No final do dia, contanto que você se sinta bem com o Senhor, é tudo que importa. Como seu chefe, eu espero que sua vida privada não interfira com o seu trabalho. Como seu amigo, eu não vou julgá-lo. Espero que você entenda que isso poderia realmente prejudicar sua reputação. Eu também me sinto muito mais tranqüilo se os pais dela não se opuserem a isso." Carlisle terminou.

"Eu sei. Ela vale a pena, no entanto." Falei com convicção porque ela valia tudo a pena.

"Só mais uma coisa." Carlisle falou antes de eu ter a chance de levantar. Eu me sentei de volta e olhei para ele. "É um lento desaparecer quando o preto e o branco tornam-se cinza. A lisonja pode levar a um compromisso, e palavras vazias e promessas pode quebram corações. As pessoas nunca caem em um dia. Cuidado. Se você acha que você está parado agora... Você pode muito bem estar afundando".

"Eu estou, Carlisle." Eu realmente não sabia como responder. Tenho certeza que isso era evidente no meu rosto.

"Eu sei, filho, eu só quero que você saiba que as coisas podem rolar como uma bola de neve rapidamente".

Hoje foi duro com Bella na igreja, tendo-a tão perto, ainda que tão longe. Eu realmente senti falta dela e eu sabia que estava apaixonado por ela. Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Bella por volta das dez horas para ver se ela poderia me ligar. Ela ligou-me um minuto mais tarde, e ela parecia triste.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não. Não realmente." Ela admitiu para mim. Quebrou meu coração ouvir a tristeza em sua voz.

"Se você quiser falar sobre isso?" Eu não queria pressioná-la, mas eu realmente precisava saber o que estava errado, se eu poderia ajudá-la.

"Promete não ficar chateado, ou bravo?" Ela me perguntou. Meu estômago caiu quando eu pensei em todas as razões que você introduz essas palavras quando fala com alguém. É óbvio que é algo que me perturbará, ou me deixará bravo.

"Eu prometo, apenas me diga, o que quer que seja isso, vai ficar tudo bem." Eu tentei acalmá-la, apesar das minhas entranhas estarem de cabeça para baixo e meu estômago estar amarrado em nós.

"Trata-se de Jasper." Eu já odiava a virada que essa conversa tinha feito. Tentei lembrar o pedido que fiz a Deus uma semana antes, para me deixar ver Jasper através de Seus olhos. Respirei fundo, pronto para a minha segunda chance. "Ele, hum... pensa... eu não sei..." Ela parou.

"Bella, por favor, apenas diga-me." Esse foi o meu simples pedido para ela.

"Ele me beijou." Ela disse rapidamente, deixando escapar um suspiro.

Ela esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu não podia. Eu sabia que o que eu queria dizer não era a coisa certa a dizer, então eu não disse nada. Esperei que ela me contasse sobre isso.

"Edward...?" Ela evadiu baixinho, eu podia ouvir que ela estava chorando.

"Eu estou aqui, eu só estou um pouco...". Irritado? Checado. Chateado? Checado. "... surpreso." Eu decidi que seria a melhor palavra. "O que isso significa, Bella?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Isso significa que Jasper se sente sozinho, eu não o beijei de volta... Eu não podia. Eu me senti tão triste por ele. Ele acha que está apaixonado por mim, mas eu sei que ele não está apaixonado por mim. Eu também sei que ele acredita que está. Quero dizer, é nossa culpa, por sermos tão próximos fisicamente e acreditar que poderíamos manter nossas emoções individuais. Eu simplesmente odeio que Jasper está sofrendo agora por causa disso".

"Então, o que está acontecendo com você e Jasper agora?"

"Eu só, eu não sei. Acho que eu posso ser sua amiga? Espero que ele siga em frente e encontre o que eu tenho para que ele possa ver a diferença... Eu só acho que suas emoções estão todas muito atrapalhadas, ele está realmente confuso, e ele só precisa de algum tempo para deixar as coisas se ajustarem".

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Eu ainda estava irritado que ele beijou Bella, mas eu também entendia.

"Ele vai ficar bem... vai apenas levar tempo. Eu não estou bravo com você ou com ele... contanto que ele não faça isso de novo." Enfatizei a última parte porque se ele fizer isso de novo, eu não sei se consigo me controlar de socá-lo no rosto. Jasper teve sua chance, e ele não a pegou. Bella era o _meu Anjo_ agora.

"Ele não vai. Eu disse a ele que não me sinto dessa forma por ele, que talvez um mês atrás, se ele tivesse dito que me amava, eu provavelmente teria pensado que eu também sentia isso... mas... eu sei a diferença agora".

Ela estava dizendo que ela me amava?

"Bella... Eu sei que isso está acontecendo muito rápido, mas eu estou apaixonado por você, tão forte e tão rápido. Não há nada para eu perder, exceto você".

"Eu sinto o mesmo." Bella me disse. Senti meu coração saltar uma batida ouvindo que Bella se sente da mesma forma que eu. "Eu sinto muito sobre Jasper... eu sei o quão chateado e com raiva eu ficaria se você me dissesse que a Miss América roubou um beijo de você".

Eu realmente não tinha vontade de falar mais sobre esse assunto. Eu rapidamente mudei de assunto.

"Quando posso vê-la novamente?" Eu me sentia perdido sem ela, como se um pedaço de mim estivesse faltando.

"Eu não sei. Ligue para mim amanhã... Eu não sei em que tipo de humor Renée vai estar".

"Por que você chama sua mãe de Renée?" Eu tinha que saber.

"Acho que é porque eu nunca me senti muito próxima a ela. Eu não me lembro dela me dizendo que me amava muito, como se eu simplesmente devesse saber isso, ou algo assim. Ela raramente me abraçou ou me beijou... é apenas quem ela é. Eu sempre me senti como algo secundário. Ela faz o que ela precisa fazer como mãe, nada mais, nada menos." Não admira que Bella não pudesse compreender o amor incondicional, não parece que ela alguma vez o tenha experimentado. Eu realmente esperava que eu pudesse mostrar a ela.

"Bem, eu disse a Carlisle sobre nós... Eu estava esperando que amanhã eu pudesse ir aí e falar com sua mãe e padrasto sobre nós? Eu me sentiria muito melhor se eles soubessem".

"Hum, sim. Você poderia vir para o jantar?" Ela disse um pouco cansada.

"Eu adoraria." Eu disse a ela. Depois que dissemos boa noite, eu fui para a cama tentando encontrar o sono, mas fui incapaz com tudo na minha mente.

Na manhã seguinte, fiz o meu caminho para a igreja. Eu trouxe a música nova que tinha escrito como prometi a Emmett que faria, e me preparei para o que quer que ele diria para mim sobre Bella.

Peguei as notas do sermão com Carlisle logo que eu entrei e me dirigi à Cafeteria. Quando eu entrei, Emmett estava atrás do balcão e fez sinal para eu tomar uma cadeira no outro lado do mesmo. Sentei-me no bar enquanto Emmett me entregou uma xícara de café.

"Então, conte-me sobre Bella, e por que ela vale a pena arriscar tudo?" Emmett foi direto ao ponto.

"Emmett, eu não tenho nada a perder, exceto ela. E eu não vou deixar você me fazer sentir falsa culpa sobre isso. Eu realmente estou apaixonado por ela, não há pessoa melhor para mim do que ela. Não há uma alma neste planeta que me faça sentir metade do homem que eu sou quando estou com ela. Eu nunca me senti assim antes e eu não me importo com o que acontece por causa disso. Eu gosto de quem eu sou por causa dela e, se trazer esse assunto à luz significa que não podemos mais sair, então isso me machuca." Eu derramei a minha coragem, colocando-a na linha.

"Por que esconder então? Se você sente que está tudo bem?" Emmett questionou-me mais.

"Nós não estamos escondendo, por assim dizer, Em. Mesmo se eu estivesse em um relacionamento socialmente aceitável... eu não iria ostentá-la pela igreja, eu manteria qualquer relação privada... afastada do trabalho e de fofocas".

"Você percebe o quão confusos são seus pensamentos? Você a _**CONHECEU **_por causa do seu trabalho!"

"Emmett, se fosse Rosalie, você seria capaz de ficar longe?" Eu sabia que era a única maneira de fazê-lo entender o quão profundo eram os meus sentimentos e quanto ela significava para mim. "Você sabe que a sociedade é a única com problema em torno do meu relacionamento com Bella. Não é Deus. Deus não é aquele que fez a diferença de idade um problema... o homem fez".

"Eu te amo, Edward, mas, você não está vendo as coisas de forma muito clara... Você sabe o que faz um ser humano decente?" Emmett questionou-me novamente, mas ele não esperou que eu lhe desse uma resposta. "Medo," ele cuspiu, "e este é o seu problema... Você não tem medo sobre esta situação. Você pode perder _**TUDO**_! Seu trabalho, sua música! Isso não afeta apenas você." Ele disse-me levantando a voz apenas quando disse 'tudo'.

"Emmett, eu sei disso, mas eu não posso me afastar. Ela é a minha vida agora, e o único julgamento que me interessa é o de Deus, e eu não sinto que Deus tem vergonha do meu relacionamento com Bella." Eu disse a ele por entre os dentes.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto antes de eu falar novamente, "Não importa o que é certo ou errado. O que importa é o que parece certo. Ela é o certo. Há uma razão pela qual Deus a colocou em minha vida, mesmo se não está certo agora".

"Escute, eu não estou no 'trio elétrico' de Edward e Bella... ainda. Mas vou confiar em você que você tem tudo sob controle e está pensando com a sua cabeça, e não com o seu pau".

"Eu aprecio isso, Em".

"Agora, vamos ver esta nova canção." Emmett disse com entusiasmo, esfregando suas mãos juntas.

"Uma coisa mais, Em?" Perguntei a ele preocupado sobre a boca por vezes muito grande da sua esposa.

"Hein?" Ele me perguntou, brincando com o sistema de som.

"Certifique-se de sua esposa manter a boca dela fechada, por favor? A última coisa que eu preciso é Tanya descobrindo sobre isso".

"Sim, isso seria péssimo... Acho que Rose sabe melhor do que contar a ela sobre você e sua namorada de colégio." Emmett me provocou.

Caminhamos até o palco e puxei o caderno da caixa da minha guitarra. Mostrei a Emmett a nova música, _I Still Believe_. Expliquei-lhe como eu estava lutando com os meus sentimentos por Bella quando as palavras simplesmente saíram de mim.

Ele estava realmente animado sobre ela. Ele nem sequer achou que eu deveria gravar com uma banda completa. Ele pensou que era melhor apenas a acústica da minha guitarra e eu.

Na hora do almoço eu não poderia esperar mais para ver como Bella estava, então enviei a ela uma mensagem de texto.

_Jantar ainda em pé__? -E _

Não demorou muito tempo para ela responder

_Claro que sim. __Nos vemos às cinco? -B _

_Perfeito. Não __posso esperar. Te amo. - E _

Foi tão bom dizer isso a ela.

_Idem. - B _

Eu sabia por um fato que Bella tinha problemas com ser amada. Eu sabia que ela poderia amar, eu podia ver isso todo escrito sobre ela quando se tratava de Jasper. Ela o amava como um irmão. Ela continha tanta compaixão e amor incondicional por Jasper, mesmo que ela não estivesse ciente disso ainda. Era um grande passo para ela realmente dizer a alguém que ela a amava. Eu sabia que ela não cresceu cercada de amor e confiança, como eu. Então, para ela dizer que sentia o mesmo, apesar de não ser em muitas palavras, me fez sorrir. Não é quem você ama, é como você os ama. Eu planejava dizer a Bella em todas as chances o quanto eu a amava.

Corri para casa às quatro animado para estar com Bella, e nervoso para dizer à sua mãe.

Por favor, Senhor. Deixe sua mãe entender.

_**Bella POV**_

"Hey, mãe, eu posso falar com você por um segundo?" Eu a questionei quando entrei na cozinha. Ela estava fazendo sua leitura diária da Bíblia, ou o que quer que fosse. Phil era como um mudo. Ele sempre mal estava por perto e, quando estava, ele estava vegetando no sofá. Ele apenas ia junto com o que quer que fosse. Ele não estava por perto esta noite, não que ele alguma vez teria uma opinião sobre Edward e eu, se ele estivesse.

"Claro, querida." Ela olhou para cima e sorriu para mim.

Sentei-me na frente dela e preparei-me para lhe dizer sobre a visita iminente de Edward esta noite.

"Eu convidei Edward Cullen para jantar. Espero que você não se importe".

"Claro que eu não me importo!" Renée exclamou. Claro, Renée era tão fodidamente estranha que ela nem perguntaria por quê.

Eu sorri para ela e saí do cômodo. Como de costume, Renée não cozinhou o jantar. Ela foi ao restaurante local e conseguiu comida pronta. Enquanto ela estava fora pegando o jantar, Edward chegou porque, vamos encarar isso, Renée nunca estava na hora, para nada. Ela se atrasaria para o seu próprio funeral.

Eu o deixei entrar e levantei-me na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Onde estão sua mãe e Phil?" Edward perguntou afastando-me preocupado que nós poderíamos ser pegos.

"Ela foi buscar o jantar, e ela nem me perguntou por que você estava vindo para jantar. Eu juro que ela não está toda lá e ela não tem senso comum. Phil está fora por alguma coisa de baseball." Eu disse a Edward. Agarrei sua mão e o puxei para a sala.

Ele sentou-se nervosamente e correu os dedos pelos cabelos algumas vezes, dando-me pequenos sorrisos enquanto eu folheava os canais de televisão à espera da minha mãe.

Às cinco e meia, Renee finalmente entrou pela porta da frente.

"Oh, Edward, eu sinto muito por fazer você esperar. Espero que Bella tenha sido uma boa anfitriã?" Ela perguntou, dando o olhar 'você ofereceu a ele uma bebida e teve certeza de deixá-lo confortável'.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas e encolhi os ombros em resposta. Eu não sabia nada de ser uma boa anfitriã. Nem sequer me ocorreu perguntar a ele. Imaginei que, se ele estivesse com sede, ou alguma coisa, que ele pediria uma bebida.

"É claro que ela foi." Edward respondeu, levantando-se para ajudar minha mãe com sua comida pronta. Ele carregou uma sacola para a cozinha e minha mãe o enxotou para fora. Ela insistiu para que ele relaxasse e começou a me dar ordens como seu fodido fantoche.

"Então, Edward, a que devemos o prazer da sua visita?" Renée perguntou-lhe uma vez que estávamos sentados na mesa da cozinha.

"É realmente sobre eu e Bella." Edward começou. Renée olhou para ele um pouco confusa.

"Espero que Bella não esteja sendo difícil, eu sei que ela pode ser bastante sarcástica às vezes." Minha mãe começou a discursar.

"Não, não, Renée, não é nada disso." Edward rapidamente interrompeu. "Eu na verdade vim aqui para perguntar se estaria tudo bem para você se Bella e eu namorarmos." Edward disse.

"Desculpe, Edward. Estou ouvindo direito? Você quer namorar minha Bella?" Renée perguntou chocada.

"Sim, se você aprovar, é claro. Bella é como ninguém que eu já conheci e eu gosto muito dela." Edward acrescentou.

"Bem, Deus... Quero dizer, Edward, você é um ótimo homem, eu não vejo por que você não namoraria com alguém mais próximo da sua idade." Renée disse e eu fiquei chocada. Eu jurava que ela começaria a dar cambalhotas, ou alguma merda assim.

"Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas Bella é uma jovem mulher muito inteligente e madura. Qualquer homem seria sortudo em tê-la." Foi tão bom ter essas coisas ditas sobre mim, para a minha mãe, que nunca disse nenhuma vez algo remotamente lisonjeiro ou agradável sobre mim.

"Se fosse qualquer outro homem de 22 anos de idade, eu não teria sequer considerado isso, mas nós sabemos que você não é qualquer homem de 22 anos." Minha mãe parecia que estava pensando em voz alta. "Bella tem regras e um toque de recolher, Edward, coisas com as quais eu tenho certeza que você não teve que lidar há algum tempo..." Eu não tenho idéia de onde ela queria chegar. Eu acho que ela queria ter certeza que Edward respeitaria suas regras estúpidas, ou algo assim.

"Claro, Renée. Qualquer regra que você estabelecer para eu e Bella, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ir contra, se você permitir que Bella e eu nos vejamos." Edward assegurou a ela. Fiquei ali sentada tranqüilamente empurrando minha comida sobre o meu prato, eu realmente não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

"Bem, Edward, e quanto ao seu trabalho e a igreja?" Renée perguntou, e eu mal podia fodidamente acreditar que ela pensou em até mesmo perguntar isso.

"Eu falei com o Reverendo Carlisle sobre ver Bella. Ele deixou claro que, contanto que a minha vida pessoal não interfira com o meu trabalho, ele não vê nenhum problema. Claro, ele ficou preocupado com os danos que isso poderia fazer para a minha reputação, motivo pelo qual Bella e eu achamos que é melhor manter nosso relacionamento privado. E, para ser honesto, se eu fosse namorar qualquer pessoa, eu manteria isso privado. Eu sou uma pessoa muito reservada, e eu simplesmente não sinto que a cidade inteira tenha o direito de saber sobre a minha vida amorosa apenas porque eu tenho algumas músicas na rádio. Ser uma espécie de celebridade local, não torna fácil para eu namorar." Edward terminou com um suspiro de alívio escapando dos seus lindos lábios.

"Vamos falar sobre a sua reputação e os danos que poderiam ser feitos." Renée declarou. "Você está preparado para o dano que isso pode causar a você?"

"Sim. Bella vale muito a pena o risco. Eu desistiria de tudo se isso significasse que eu estarei com ela." Edward disse.

"Para ser honesta, eu não poderia escolher um namorado melhor para Bella se eu tentasse. Estive rezando para que ela encontraria um amigo em você Eu não deveria estar surpresa. Deus tem respondido muitas das minhas orações recentemente. Eu só não esperava mais do que uma amizade se formando... Contanto que você respeite Bella e as regras que eu tenho estabelecidas, não vejo nenhuma razão para você parar de vê-la." Fiquei espantada que minha mãe não estava tendo reações de uma fã sobre o fato de que eu estava saindo com Edward Cullen.

"É claro." Edward disse rapidamente.

"Estou correta em assumir que não há necessidade de Bella ser colocada no controle de natalidade?" Minha mãe perguntou e eu sabia que estava vermelho fodidamente brilhante. Eu tenho tido sexo casual há um ano, comecei a namorar com um líder de grupo de jovens que escreve canções sobre Jesus e, de repente, ela pensa sobre controle de natalidade? Ela é fodidamente fora de órbita.

"MÃE!" Eu gritei, sacudindo a cabeça. "Por favor." Pedi a ela.

"Não, Renée, eu não acho que será um problema, eu não pretendo ter relações sexuais até que eu esteja casado." Edward disse calmamente, como se falasse sobre controle da natalidade todos os dias.

Renée era idiota? Ela era estúpida? Ela entendia o que significava ser um cristão solteiro? Ela simplesmente não pensava às vezes. Merda, ela não pensava na maioria do tempo.

"Ah, certo, é claro. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Eu espero que Bella espere até o casamento também." Empurre-se mais profundamente no estúpido buraco, Renée. Talvez agora Edward não vá defendê-la tanto. Edward apenas deu seu sorriso vencedor e acenou para ela.

Que desastre do caralho.

Que Deus ajude a minha mãe.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, parece que todos entenderam o relacionamento de Bella e Edward, mas como será que as outras pessoas reagirão quando ficarem sabendo?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. 16 – Canção da Vida

**AVISO: **para quem não sabe, o FF esteve com problemas para postar fics desde o dia 19/03, na semana passada eu descobri uma forma de "enganar" o problema e postar, mas nem todos recebiam os alertas de postagem, por isso decidi só postar quando o problema fosse oficialmente resolvido.

Portanto, a partir de agora os caps. voltarão com suas postagens normais, seguindo o cronograma que está no meu perfil.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Canção da Vida**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Edward POV**_

Uma vez que nós falamos com Renée e ela disse que estava bem à sua maneira estranha, eu me senti muito melhor sobre tudo. Eu estava tão grato pelo Senhor ter usado o sermão de Carlisle para chegar em mim. Eu fiquei tão aliviado por Bella não ter que mentir sobre onde estava indo, ou com quem ela estaria quando estivesse fora. Essa era a nossa primeira noite de segunda-feira juntos e livre de mentiras, e é tão bom ter o peso tirado dos meus ombros.

Sentei-me na minha varanda esperando pelo meu Anjo sair da sua velha picape enferrujada. Quando ela finalmente chegou, corri para a sua porta assim que ela parou. Rapidamente, eu a puxei para fora da picape e lhe dei um beijo antes de colocá-la sobre os seus pés. Ela sorriu para mim enquanto eu retirava os cabelos do seu rosto.

"Hey, Anjo." Eu disse olhando para o seu lindo rosto. Ela abriu um grande sorriso para mim e eu mal podia acreditar que ela era minha. "Pule." Eu disse a ela quando me abaixei um pouco para que ela pudesse subir nas minhas costas. Ela pulou nas minhas costas com boa vontade, rindo enquanto enrolou as pernas em volta da minha cintura.

"Não me deixe cair!" Bella advertiu.

"Eu nunca vou deixar você cair." Eu disse a ela enquanto eu a carregava nas costas para dentro de casa.

Eu a coloquei para baixo quando entrei na sala e ela me agradeceu com um beijo na bochecha. Peguei a mão dela e enfiei meus dedos através dos dela enquanto a levei para a sala. Quando chegamos no sofá, eu a puxei perto para o meu lado e comecei a trilhar beijos em seu rosto.

"Senti sua falta." Ela suspirou entre os beijos. Eu precisava sentir-la. Eu a agarrei e a puxei comigo para baixo no sofá.

Eu paireo sobre ela e não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto quando ela me puxou. Ela estava tão linda olhando para mim com o mesmo sorriso enorme no rosto e seus dentes mordendo o lábio por várias vezes.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei a ela deixando escapar uma pequena risada e divertidamente mordiscando seu pescoço e sua mandíbula.

"Você simplesmente me surpreende." Ela ofegou. Eu me afastei um pouco para olhar para ela.

"Sério, por quê?" Eu a questionei, enquanto suas mãos desciam e descansavam na minha bunda, e ela deslizou as mãos em meus bolsos traseiros.

"Eu apenas pensei que você seria mais... eu não sei..." Ela parou. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Ela pensou que eu seria mais puritano!

"Um puritano?" Terminei por ela com uma atuação ofendida.

"Eu ia dizer decente, ou reservado." Ela se defendeu.

"E...?" Eu a questionei novamente, querendo saber onde ela estava indo com isso.

"E eu estou feliz que você não é, isso é tudo." Ela afirmou simplesmente, tentando me puxar para baixo. Ela não teve que tentar muito, eu fui de bom grado.

Vou admitir que todos os amassos com Bella, era um pouco desconfortável, já que eu não encontrava a libertação até mais tarde. Porém, mais do que valia a pena. Eu adorava senti-la e provar a sua pele. Eu amava o jeito como ela arqueava as costas e se esfregava contra a minha dureza de vez em quando, ou quando ela tirava a sua camisa e eu me perderia em seus seios e mamilos rosados . Eu amava quando suas mãos estavam nos meus cabelos e ela lambia a minha orelha. Eu amava quando suas mãos encontravam o seu caminho sob a minha camisa e tínhamos mais contato pele com pele. Era difícil encontrar o controle para manter o resto da sua roupa e suas mãos longe das minhas calças porque, acredite em mim, ela tentava, e quase me matava ter de afastar sua mão.

"Por favor, Edward... deixe-me tocar você." Ela arfava, seus dedos traçando o cós da minha calça. "Você disse que nós poderíamos fazer mais... eu quero fazer mais." Ela era tão difícil de negar, mas eu estava realmente nervoso porque ninguém nunca tocou _**ISSO **_antes, além de mim.

"Vamos devagar, Anjo, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Tentei argumentar com ela. Ela mordeu o lábio e bufou. Ela estava fazendo beicinho? Ela estava fazendo beicinho!

"Sem beicinho." Eu disse a ela. Ela me empurrou e saiu de debaixo de mim.

"Eu não estou fazendo beicinho." Ela disse-me desafiadoramente. Eu a vi sentar-se, ajeitar sua camisa e cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

"Bella, por favor, não fique brava, volte." Eu implorei a ela. Eu estava esperando que ela voltasse a si.

"Por quê? Qual é o ponto?" Ela finalmente falou, jogando as mãos no ar e olhando para mim com os olhos atravessados. "Essa sessão de amassos," ela continuou a usar as mãos novamente para mencionar entre nós, "obviamente não está levando a nada além de bolas azuis para você e calcinha molhada para mim, e eu não vou deixar você continuar provocando a minha boceta." Ela declarou confiantemente. Fiquei chocado... ela me chamou de provocador de boceta? Que diabos? "Oh não, não me venha com essa cara de 'o que diabos' sua!" Ela gritou comigo quando registrou a minha expressão facial. Esfreguei meu rosto, silenciosamente atordoado.

"Eu disse que não quero apressar nada fisicamente." Tentei explicar a ela calmamente, depois de me recompor.

"Bem, você só me avise quando estiver pronto... eu odiaria pressionar você para ter de ser tocado por mim." Ela falou como se estivesse derrotada.

"Eu te amo, Bella... você sabe disso, mas, por favor, pare de agir como uma criança petulante que não ganhou o novo brinquedo na loja hoje. Por favor, pare de agir como se isso não estivesse tomando todo o meu autocontrole para parar as minhas mãos de moverem para baixo suas calças, ou para cima qualquer saia sexy, ou vestido, que você decida usar. Não é fácil eu dizer não para você... Por favor, apenas me dê tempo." Ela não respondeu e ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de eu decidir quebrar o gelo.

"Quer pedir alguma comida pronta?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ela tirasse o beicinho e não estivesse chateada por eu tê-la chamado de criança petulante.

"Claro." Ela respondeu, descruzando os braços. Envolvi meu braço em torno dela e beijou sua testa.

"Sinto muito." Ela sussurrou. Eu só balancei a cabeça porque ela nunca tinha que pedir desculpas para mim.

Comemos e mantivemos nossas mãos para nós mesmos o resto da noite. Nós apenas rimos e conversamos, e éramos simplesmente Edward e Bella, nada mais, nada menos. "Então, lembra-se que eu falei a você sobre James?" Ela me perguntou antes de pegar uma mordida que eu ofereci a ela.

"Hum, sim, claro... por quê?" Perguntei a ela.

"Apenas parecia que você o conhecia... você conhece?" Ela perguntou-me apertando seus olhos levemente e mordendo seu lábio inferior. Levei o meu dedo até seus lábios e o puxei dos seus dentes. Observei a cor retornar onde seus dentes morderam, e eu percorri suavemente o dedo sobre o local.

"Eu conheço... Sua família constumava ir à igreja, eu tinha acabado de assumir o grupo de jovens no ano passado, e vamos apenas dizer que ele era um desafio nas noites em que ele vinha. Sempre flertando com as meninas, vangloriando-se com todos os meninos sobre a última garota que ele adicionou à sua lista de conquistas, eu o peguei algumas vezes fazendo sexo no banheiro... " Eu disse a ela. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e ela parecia atordoada.

"Então, ele estava se gabando sobre mim?" Bella perguntou balançando a cabeça. Eu nem sequer havia colocado dois e dois juntos, que ele estaria falando sobre ela, que ela era a garota que ele se gabava de ter o 'rabo apertado' e 'tetas grandes'. Que ela era a garota que eu o ouvi dizer a alguns caras que era 'uma virgem bem quente que chupava um pau, e gostava que ele puxasse o cabelo dela'.

"Anjo..." Eu comecei para tentar confortá-la.

"O que ele disse sobre mim?" Ela perguntou, olhando para seu colo.

"Não importa." Eu disse puxando-a para perto de mim.

"Eu sou uma boba. Por que eu me coloquei nessa situação? Eu não quero que você pense mal de mim..." Ela explicou olhando para mim através de seus cílios.

"Eu alguma vez já julguei você? Eu já fiz você sentir que deveria lamentar quem você é, ou as escolhas que você fez? Eu aceito você, seu passado, tudo sobre você, eu não mudaria nada. Eu não me importo sobre o que eu ouvi um garoto arrogante dizer sobre você. Quero dizer, ele estava certo quando disse que você tinha uma boa bunda..." Eu tentei aliviar o clima.

"É claro, você gosta da minha bunda." Bella balançou a cabeça em descrença. Eu até mesmo consegui fazê-la sorrir.

Ela saiu às nove e meia para chegar em casa às dez no toque de recolher obrigatório. Eu já sentia saudades.

_**B**__**ella POV**_

Que garoto retira as mãos de uma garota do seu pênis? Meu garoto. Sim, ele realmente retirou a minha mão em todas as tentativas que fiz para senti-lo através do seu jeans, e deixe-me dizer a você, é grande e está sempre duro, e eu estou morrendo de vontade de conhecê-lo melhor. Ele me faz sentir como um vilão em um melodrama, girando o meu bigode enquanto eu tento roubar a virtude de alguma pobre menina.

Normalmente, quando eu faço 'beicinho', como Edward gosta de falar, eu consigo o que quero. Não, isso não funciona com ele. Ele não se importa com as minhas merdas, e eu gosto disso. Eu vou esperar por ele, no entanto, porque o que eu sinto por ele é muito forte. É louco, eu sei. Isso é rápido e eu ainda estou com medo de todos os meus sentimentos por ele.

Eu cheguei em casa um pouco antes das dez. Jasper e Renée estavam assistindo Kirk Cameron***** em algum Canal Santo.

_*__Kirk Cameron__: ator principal de__ '__Deixados Para Trás' e 'A Prova de Fogo', além de outros filmes cristãos._

"Bella, como está Edward?" Ela me perguntou quando eu pendurei o meu casaco no armário.

"Ele está bem." _Tenho certeza__que você__ ficará __feliz em saber que__ele tirou__minha mão de__seu__pau__, _pensei comigo mesma, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você lembrou a ele das reprises de _Growing Pains_***** que você costumava assistir?" Renée me perguntou apontando para a TV.

_*__Growing Pains__: uma série de TV que conta a história da família Seaver. __Kirk__Cameron trabalhou nela, interpretando o filho mais velho da família Seaver, Mike._

"Claro." Eu disse a ela quando me sentei ao lado de Jasper.

"Bem, ele é cristão, e está falando sobre o Arrebatamento*****!" Renée exclamou. Jasper se virou para mim e sorriu. Eu sabia que eu estava em alguma conversa louca de Renée. "Bella, é tão importante aceitar Jesus. Se ele voltar, você quer ser um crente. Você não quer ser deixada para trás".

_* __O conceito de __arrebatamento__ está presente em algumas interpretações de escatologia cristã, inclusive o dispensacionalismo. É uma interpretação de vários livros bíblicos, como por exemplo, o Apocalipse, livro da revelação dada ao apóstolo João sobre o futuro da humanidade. Trata-se de um momento no qual Jesus resgataria os salvos para o reino dos céus, Nova Jerusalém, deixando na Terra os demais seres humanos que não o aceitaram como salvador._

_Ah__, porra. __Aqui __vamos nós._

"Você sabia, Ele vai levar todo o seu povo para o céu, vai ser o caos aqui se você não for uma das pessoas que Ele levar! As pessoas vão estar dirigindo e simplesmente _**DESAPARECERÃO**_! Aviões estarão voando e os piloto simplesmente desaparecerão. Imagine toda a destruição e morte." Ela disse sacudindo a cabeça em descrença. "Você sabia que o piloto e o co-piloto de um avião não podem ser ambos cristãos, no caso de isso acontecer?" Ela me perguntou. Eu não podia acreditar nela. Ela era extremamente ingênua e crédula. Eu poderia dizer a ela que o Armagedom foi baseado em eventos reais, e ela acreditaria em mim.

Deus a abençoe, mas Renée era lunática. Sim, ela acredita seriamente nessa merda que ela está falando para mim. Ela leva tudo tão literalmente e se confunde tanto que nem mesmo é engraçado. Não que eu pessoalmente conheça todas as regras sobre aviação, ou algo assim, mas, sério, Renée? Onde é que ela ouve esta porcaria?

Agora eu estou ouvindo seu balbuciar sobre o arrebatamento e ser deixada para trás. Tudo por causa de Mike de _Growing Pains_? Eu sei que eu gostava do garoto sem teto, Luke*****, mais do que dele e, caramba, se ele não cresceu para se tornar um pedaço de mal caminho.

_*__Luke__: personagem de __Leonardo DiCaprio em Growing Pains._

"Mãe, eu estou realmente cansada... eu vou para a cama." Eu disse a ela. Eu não podia ouvir mais essa porcaria. Jasper me deu uma abraço de boa noite, Renée não, não que eu esperasse isso dela também.

Quarta-feira não poderia chegar aqui mais cedo. Eu mal podia esperar para ver Edward, apesar de não poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo sempre que quisesse lá.

Ele sempre me disse que me amava, e eu o amava também, isso simplesmente não era uma frase que eu usava muito. Não para a minha mãe e não para o meu pai, que raramente me diziam e eu só os responderia de volta quando eles o faziam. Edward, por outro lado, sempre me fazia sentir-me amada. Ele sempre fazia questão de dizer isso para mim.

Quando entrei na Cafeteria na quarta-feira a noite, eu não vi Edward. Fiquei vagando e fiz meu caminho em direção ao palco, e então vi o seu lindo cabelo rebelde na pequena sala do equipamento de som. Eu não sabia se eu poderia simplesmente ir falar com ele. Isso era o que eu queria fazer, mas não seria óbvio? Ele percebeu que eu estava lá e me deu um sorriso, senti minhas bochechas vermelhas e sorri de volta.

A maioria dos adolescentes estava conversando na cafeteria, jogando sinuca, e alguns rapazes estavam jogando bola. Edward fez um gesto para eu ir e olhei em volta nervosamente, esperando que não estivéssemos sendo óbvios. Eu não notei qualquer um prestando atenção em mim ou Edward. Fiz meu caminho para a pequena sala escondida no canto de trás da Cafeteria.

"Senti sua falta." Edward disse rapidamente quando entrei na sala apertada, como se ele não pudesse mais esperar para confessar isso.

"Eu sei, eu senti sua falta também." Eu disse a ele.

"Você pode ficar depois que todos saírem? Preciso falar com você sobre algo." Ele me perguntou.

"Claro." Eu disse a ele, preocupada sobre o que ele precisava falar comigo. "É melhor eu voltar lá para fora, antes que alguém nos veja".

"Sim, você deveria." Edward respondeu quando pegou a minha mão e a apertou rapidamente. Eu sorri e saí em direção à cafeteria. Foi quando eu a vi, Jane.

"Hey, então você simplesmente estava com Edward?" Jane me questionou. Deus, eu queria poder mandar essa cadela intrometida se meter nos seus proprios negócios.

"Sim, ele precisava falar comigo sobre o trabalho voluntário que eu faço no sábado." Menti para ela.

"Oh." É tudo o que ela tinha a dizer enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao palco para esperar as coisas começarem.

"Ouvi dizer que ele voltou a ficar com a sua ex-namorada da escola, Tanya." Jane disse para mim quando nos sentamos.

"Huh, você parece saber muito sobre a vida amorosa de Edward." Eu disse. "Como sabe disso?" Perguntei a ela.

"Tanya é minha prima." Jane explicou. Eu não pude deixar de rir um pouco. "Eles nunca se separaram, eles meio que pararam de se falar um dia".

"Bem, eu acho que isso significa que eles se separaram." Eu continuei a rir. "Não que eu realmente me importe com a vida amorosa de Edward Cullen." Eu olhei para longe dela e até o palco assim que Edward caminhou até ele.

Edward falou primeiro antes de tocar. Ele disse que, nas próximas semanas, ele queria discutir o caráter do homem que Deus procura nas pessoas. Ele começou esta semana com a Perseverança. Eu não pude deixar de pensar que eu havia inspirado esta pequena história.

"Deus está procurando pessoas que não têm medo de serem diferentes da cultura à sua volta e de ficarem sozinhos. Você já ouviu o ditado: 'Se você não espera por algo, você vai se apaixonar por qualquer coisa'? Pelo que você está disposto a esperar na vida? Precisamos de pessoas convictas, consistente em suas crenças, pessoas que estão comprometidas com seus valores. Eu conheço muitas pessoas que estão meio comprometidas com tudo, e isso não é um comprometimento completo. Todos nós caímos, nenhum de nós é perfeito. Até eu cometo erros e más escolhas, às vezes. Esta semana eu quero que nós olhemos para o Provérbio 10: '_O homem__de__integridade anda__seguro__, mas __quem__toma__caminhos__tortuosos__será descoberto'"._

Acho que a minha pressão com Edward estava realmente o pertubando. Eu realmente não sabia mais o que pensar. Eu decidi que desistiria, deiaria Edward se mover em seu próprio ritmo. Eu não o deixaria, era hora de eu simplesmente aceitar seus valores e crenças, e deixá-lo fazer as coisas em seus próprios termos. Eu realmente espero que o que ele precise falar comigo não tivesse a ver com isso. Ele estava despreocupado após o sermão de domingo sobre a falsa culpa, e uma vez que já não estavamos nos escondendo das nossas famílias.

A banda começou a tocar e Edward disse que ele tinha uma música nova que ele havia escrito e que ele queria compartilhar. Ele havia mencionado para mim durante o jantar de segunda-feira que ele estava escrevendo um monte de músicas. Fiquei muito orgulhosa dele.

_Empty hands held high__  
Such small sacrifice  
If not joined with my life_  
_I sing in vain tonight_

_May the words I say  
And the things I do  
Make my lifesong sing  
Bring a smile to You_

Mãos vazias erguidas  
Tal pequeno sacrifício  
Se não uniu com a minha vida  
Eu canto em vão esta noite.

Talvez as palavras que eu digo  
E as coisas que eu faço  
Façam a minha canção da vida cantar  
Trazendo um sorriso a Você

Deus, ele era lindo. Sua voz era tão suave, como veludo. Suave, deliciosa, sedosa... Eu podia ouvir a música começar a construir e eu não podia esperar para ouvi-lo cantar com mais alma. Isso enviou calafrios através de mim quando eu o ouvi cantar.

_Let my lifesong sing to You  
Let my lifesong sing to You  
I want to sign Your name to the end of this day  
Knowing that my heart was true  
Let my lifesong sing to You_

_Lord I give my life  
A living sacrifice  
To reach a world in need  
To be Your hands and feet_

_So may the words I say  
And the things I do  
Make my lifesong sing  
Bring a smile to You_

Deixe a minha canção da vida cantar para Você  
Deixe a minha canção da vida cantar para Você  
Eu quero assinar Teu nome no fim deste dia  
Sabendo que me coração estava certo  
Deixe a minha canção da vida cantar para Você

Senhor, eu entrego minha vida  
Um sacrifício vivo  
Para alcançar um mundo carente  
Para ser Suas mãos e pés

Então talvez as palavras que eu digo  
E as coisas que eu faço  
Façam a minha canção da vida cantar  
Trazendo um sorriso a Você

Edward terminou a sua música e, como se eu não me sentisse péssima o suficiente por pressioná-lo, eu senti que era do tamanho de uma formiga. Eu realmente não entendia o quão importante suas crenças eram para ele. Este é o seu estilo de vida, e eu estou sendo completamente insensível a isso.

Deus, eu sou uma puta.

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Terminei com uma rápida oração e disse para os jovens terem uma boa noite enquanto todos saíam da Cafeteria, deixando-me sozinho com Bella.

Eu não estava realmente ansioso para falar com ela, mas eu sabia que estava chegando e não havia nenhuma razão para não avisá-la. Ela esperou pacientemente por mim na 'nossa' mesa. Toda vez que eu via essa mesa eu pensava nela, onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Sentei-me na frente dela e coloquei minha mão em cima da dela, esfregando-a suavemente.

"Sinto muito." Ela deixou escapar. "Eu posso ser uma vadia... eu não queria fazê-lo inconsistente, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu prometo que respeitarei mais suas crenças." Ela terminou com urgência.

"Bella, você achou que eu estava bravo com você e é por isso que eu queria falar com você?" Perguntei a ela.

"Bem, sim... quero dizer, eu ouvi o que você falou e as palavras que você escreveu..." Ela parou de falar, sua voz ficando mais suave.

"Não, eu nunca fiquei chateado com você. Fico contente que você finalmente vê o quão importante isso é para mim... mas, não, eu precisava falar com você sobre a banda." Eu disse a ela.

"Oh..."

"Eu não sei se você sabe disso, ou não... mas nós ficaremos em turnê durante todo o verão." Doía tanto dizer a ela que eu teria que ir por todo o verão. Seu rosto parecia tão derrotado pela notícia. Ela mordeu o lábio e eu apertei sua mão. "Eu sei que realmente é uma porcaria... mas nós assinamos os contratos, eu normalmente não tenho que ir por todo o verão. Eu normalmente não vou até o final de junho, mas eu tenho que ir para Nashville para gravar o novo CD, e nas datas em que não estamos tocando eu tenho que fazer alguns programas de rádio e promoções. E eu não estarei de volta até setembro".

"Então eu não vou poder ver você pelo que, três meses? O que significa isso?" Ela perguntou, e eu podia ouvir a tristeza e pânico em sua voz.

"Isso significa que eu vou sentir sua falta loucamente e ligarei para você a cada chance que eu tiver e que pretendo mandar uma centena de mensagens de texto para você por dia... você disse que nada é para sempre... isso tambem não é. É por três meses e faz parte do meu trabalho".

"Quando você vai? Quando você volta? Onde você ficará?" Bella me perguntou em uma corrida. Eu sorri para ela em tom tranqüilizador.

"Eu vou em primeiro de junho... Volto em 15 de setembro... Vou ficar até que tudo acabe... Eu tenho shows em Boston, São Francisco... até mesmo no Canadá. Vou ficar uma semana no Camp Westminster... Várias pessoas do grupo de jovens daqui vai nessa semana... você pode ir também... é a última semana de junho... " Eu não achei que ela concordaria com isso, mas eu queria que ela soubesse que era uma opção.

"Edward... eu não consigo passar uma semana desse jeito, _**TENTANDO**_ficar por perto de você. Talvez eu pudesse ir para um dia ou dois?"

"Nós temos muito tempo para descobrir isso. Eu só queria que você estivesse preparada. Eu sinto sua falta quando estou longe de você por apenas um dia".

"Eu sei. Eu também." Ela disse tristemente. Inclinei-me e a beijei rapidamente nos lábios, mas eu não podia parar. Eu toquei seus lábios novamente e ela sorriu enquanto eu os tocava pela segunda e terceira vez, depois se transformando em um beijo mais profundo. Minha mão encontrou sua nuca e eu a puxei para perto de mim. Senti sua mão subir pela minha perna até chegar ao meu quadril. Eu adorava sentir seus dedos na minha pele.

"Edward?" Eu ouvi a voz estrondossa de Emmett, fazendo Bella saltar para trás com um olhar de puro pânico no rosto. Eu levei a minha mão à sua bochecha e sorri.

"Desculpe, eu deveria ter dito a você, eu contei a Emmett, ele sabe, não tem problema." Assegurei a ela.

"Você provavelmente não deveria estar fazendo isso aqui, eu poderia ser qualquer um." Emmett disse um pouco irritado. Eu sabia que ele não estava totalmente a favor do esquema de Edward e Bella.

"É melhor eu ir." Bella afirmou se levantantando do seu assento. Eu me levantei com ela e beijei sua bochecha.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu sei, eu também." Ela disse enquanto suas bochechas ficaram rosa.

"Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem." Eu disse a ela para tranqüilizá-la sobre Emmett e a iminente turnê de verão que estávamos chamando de _Summer of__Love__*****_. Seria a primeira turnê em que eu me sentiria sozinho... sem Bella.

_*__Summer of Love__: verão do amor._

No dia seguinte eu estava na Cafeteria revendo alguns detalhes do Concerto de Natal quando Carlisle entrou. Foi no final do dia e eu estava ansioso para chegar em casa e falar com Bella.

"Edward, eu preciso discutir algo com você".

"Claro que sim." Respondi apontando para ele se sentar ao meu lado no bar.

"Eu hoje recebi um telefonema da mãe de Jane Ashford. Ela disse que a filha viu você e Bella juntos e que isso deixou Jane muito desconfortável. Ela disse que você estava sozinho com ela na sala de som?" Ele me questionou. Eu sabia que Jane tinha uma queda por mim e podia ser manipuladora.

"Falei com Bella por alguns minutos na sala de controle. Nós não fizemos nada inadequado." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu sei que Bella não é uma garota tímida, Edward, por favor, seja mais cuidadoso. Eu odiaria que você começasse a estar envolvido em rumores, por favor, mantenha isso em mente." Carlisle me avisou.

"Eu entendo. Eu não vou me colocar em qualquer posição comprometedora".

Querido Jesus, eu preciso de ajuda para manter um nível cabeça com Bella.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam? Parece que as coisas estão ficando um pouco mais difíceis para Bella e Edward..._

_Para quem quiser ouvir, a música do capítulo foi "Lifesong", de Casting Crown._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. 17 – Segundafeira Vem Por Aí

**Capítulo 17 ****- Segunda-feira Vem Por Aí**

_**Edward POV**_

Bella tinha prometido não me pressionar mais para tornar a nossa relação mais física até que eu estivesse pronto. Eu sabia que, no início do nosso relacionamento, ela nem sempre foi totalmente honesta comigo. Às vezes ela diria as coisas que ela achava que eu queria ouvir. Eu não precisava que ela fizesse isso. Eu só queria que ela confiasse mais em si própria, fosse mais confiante e parasse de se esconder atrás de drogas e álcool.

Eu estava encontrando Bella na sexta-feira antes do Natal quando ela me disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim. Abri a porta da sua picape e fiquei boquiaberto para ela.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto eu a ajudava a sair da picape. Ela parecia completamente diferente. Ela acrescentou algumas mechas loiras no cabelo e estava sexy.

"Eu amo isso." Eu disse a ela com a minha boca ainda entreaberta. Corri meus dedos por ele uma vez antes de enrolar atrás da sua orelha direita.

"Bom, porque eu também, eu gosto de mudar as coisas, e era ou cortá-lo, ou a cor, e eu não podia cortá-lo." Ela me disse enquanto eu a guiava para o meu carro.

"Estou feliz que você não o cortou também." Eu gostava do seu cabelo mais longo.

Nós dirigimos até Fort Washington para jantar, era uma cidade maior e eu não era facilmente reconhecido.

Eu não acho que Bella percebe o quanto ela mudou, mas eu posso ver a diferença nela. Ela não bebe ou fuma quase tanto, e não parece que ela se importava, ou sentia falta. Bella era quase duas garotas em uma. Quando eu a conheci, ela estava preocupada com festas e transar toda sexta à noite, a fim de ser feliz. Agora, quando éramos só nós, eu podia ver a sua felicidade em ser simplesmente ela mesma. Eu estava preocupado no início sobre o que aconteceria quando as duas versões de si mesma se chocassem. O que ela faria quando sexta-feira viesse por aí? Festa? Ela me surpreendeu. Quando chegou sexta-feira, ela escolheu o seu novo eu. Eu podia ver as duas garotas se unindo em uma linda mulher. Ela chegou até mesmo a admitir que ela acreditava que havia um Deus.

Nós não falávamos muito sobre a religião, mas eu tinha que saber onde ela estava sobre o assunto.

Bella e eu estávamos sentados na minha casa quando decidi perguntar a ela sobre seus sentimentos sobre a religião. Eu precisava saber se ela estava aberta para a forma como eu vivia, se eu pretendia ter um futuro com ela.

"Anjo?" Perguntei docemente, enquanto fazia cócegas na sua coxa exposta que estava envolta por cima do meu colo. "Você realmente acredita em Deus... você sabe, em céu e inferno?"

"Eu nunca disse que não acreditava, eu simplesmente não entendo todas as estruturas de que a crença é tudo." Ela simplesmente declarou.

"Eu sei que você vai à igreja, também sei que você vai por falta de uma escolha, e sua mãe é um pouco excêntrica... mas, humm... o que você acha de tudo isso... honestamente?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu não tenho dado muita atenção, mas tenho algumas idéias bastante boas." Ela respondeu.

"Idéias?" Eu perguntei. "Como o quê?"

"Apenas idéias do que Deus espera. Eu não gosto de crenças, elas são muito difíceis de mudar. Elas são como regras ou alguma merda estúpida… como a estúpida regra que diz que nós não podemos estar juntos. Há sempre exceções, e todas estas regras e crenças não deixam espaço para áreas cinzentas. Penso que estamos no cinza. Eu sei que não estamos errados." Bella jorrou para mim. Senti-me aliviado que ela acreditava em Deus, era um bom começo para ela construir mais fé e confiança. Eu sabia que não aconteceria rapidamente com todo o amor que lhe faltou dos seus pais enquanto crescia.

Agarrei sua cintura e a puxei para o meu colo.

"Quando você ficou toda perspicaz sobre mim?" Perguntei-lhe com um sorriso.

"Quando eu assisti Dogma." Ela disse-me seriamente.

"Acho que todo mundo tem que formar as suas idéias de algum lugar, simplesmente combina com você que é de algum filme de Kevin Smith." Eu disse, beijando sua testa. "Eu te amo." Eu disse a ela, provavelmente, pela décima vez naquele dia.

"Idem." Ela respondeu de volta. Ela sempre dizia 'idem', ou 'eu sei, eu também', e eu não me importava nem um pouco. Ela poderia levar o tempo que ela precisasse para fazer essas palavras saírem dos seus lábios perfeitamente carnudos para mim, eu esperaria para sempre.

Eu estava esperando para ter certeza que um dia Bella consideraria viver sua vida para Jesus, antes de avançar com ela. É um estilo de vida para mim e eu quero compartilhar o resto da minha vida com Bella. Eu tenho a paciência e a fé de que um dia ela virá a Deus em seus próprios termos. Eu sei que esse dia virá, eu tinha certeza que o Senhor estava me usando para guiá-la para mais perto. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era mostrar a ela o que é o amor. Eu sabia que vir ao Senhor não era algo que aconteceria com Bella em breve, mas eu daria passos de bebê com ela e observaria o Senhor trabalhar em sua vida.

Eu decidi que a próxima vez em que estivéssemos juntos eu deixaria as coisas avançarem, mesmo que eu estivesse muito nervoso, há uma primeira vez para tudo.

A única coisa que eu prometi a mim mesmo e ao Senhor foi permanecer virgem.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não podia acreditar que eu teria que ficar sem Edward o verão todo. Eu não lhe disse que ele perderia o meu aniversário. Pensei em dizer a ele mais tarde. Ele estaria dois dias atrasado para o evento, e eu nem sequer gostava de celebrá-lo, de qualquer maneira. Ele provavelmente ficaria mais chateado sobre isso do que eu.

Edward me disse que não podíamos ficar sozinhos, nem nada, no grupo de jovens mais porque isso deixou Jane desconfortável, ou alguma merda assim. Seja como for, ela era simplesmente uma puta invejosa e sorrateira. Edward e eu nos veríamos sempre que podíamos. Eu não conseguia vê-los nas terças, ou quintas-feiras, porque ele tinha ensaios à noite com sua banda. Foi ficando cada vez mais agitado com a proximidade do Natal. Eu não fiquei muito satisfeita que ele passava as noites de terça com a boceta da Miss América ensaiando para o concerto, mas eu confiava nele, e isso é tudo o que importava.

Todo mundo na escola ainda assumia que Jasper e eu éramos amigos para foder, até mesmo Alice. Não é como se eu pudesse dizer, "Hey, eu tenho um namorado", nem mesmo para Alice. Nós não estávamos festejando tanto, o que eu meio que sentia falta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não sentia tanta falta assim. Todo o tempo que eu passava com Edward, Jasper passava com Alice. Eles estavam se tornando muito próximos.

Uma noite, enquanto Edward estava ocupado com o concerto de Natal, Jasper e eu estávamos entediados. Estávamos bebendo e fumando maconha quando Jasper me fez sentir desconfortável e estranha em torno dele.

"Você ouviu sobre Alice?" Jasper me perguntou enquanto deixou a fumaça sair dos seus pulmões lentamente.

"Não." Eu disse simplesmente.

"Riley e ela estão juntos." Ele declarou com nojo. Eu me senti tão mal. Eu era parte da razão pela qual Alice disse que não sairia com ele.

"Huh... Eu não sabia que havia algo sério entre eles." Eu disse a ele.

"Sim, você provavelmente não sabia, sabia? Não é como se você estivesse mesmo fodidamente ao redor".

_Ai, __isso foi um golpe baixo. _

"Eles têm saído desde aquela festa. Agora eles são simplesmente oficiais, ou o que seja." Jasper disse rapidamente.

"Jazz..." Eu comecei antes de ele me interromper.

"Não, B, está legal. Você tem aquele modelo de Edward que nunca vai te foder e eu tenho a minha mão para me foder. Eu fodidamente não entendo." Jasper disse. Suas palavras estavam começando a ser engolidas e eu poderia dizer que ele estava bêbado.

"O que você não entende?" Perguntei a ele.

"Por que eu não tenho mais você, eu fodidamente não entendo. Eu escolhi você sobre qualquer um, _qualquer coisa._" Jasper disse.

"É isso que você está me pedindo para fazer... Escolher?" Perguntei atordoada.

"Nunca, B, eu sei que não sou eu, eu simplesmente estou fodido comigo mesmo." Ele estava certo. Matava-me pensar nisso. Meu estômago torceu apenas com o pensamento. Jamais haveria uma escolha. Jasper faria qualquer coisa por mim. Eu costumava ser capaz de dizer a mesma coisa sobre ele. Agora, porém, as coisas eram diferentes e havia uma coisa que eu nunca seria capaz de fazer se Jasper pedisse, desistir de Edward.

Cheguei mais perto de Jasper e o abracei. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele. Eu só disse a ele a verdade.

"Você é meu melhor amigo do caralho. Eu te amo." Eu disse a ele.

"Você só não está apaixonada por mim. Sim, eu fodidamente sei." Ele disse-me com um pequeno sorriso.

"Hey, eu acho que tenho uma boa idéia." Jasper disse com seu sorriso característico.

"Hmm?" Eu perguntei, esperando que fosse algo que eu poderia fazer para que ele se sentisse melhor.

"Você não está sendo fodida... eu não estou fodendo... eu não direi nada para o seu namorado puritano... nós poderíamos continuar nosso pequeno segredo." Jasper disse erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim, enquanto moveu sua boca na direção do meu pescoço.

"Eu acho que não, Jasper!" Eu disse rindo enquanto me afastei dele.

"Sim, eu também acho que não, valeu a pena arriscar, no entanto." Ele riu de volta. "Eu poderia realmente usar um boquete..."

"**JASPER**!" Exclamei batendo no peito dele com a palma da minha mão. "Eu poderia realmente usar alguma merda também, sabe".

"Oh, eu sei. Tudo que você tem a fazer é pedir." Ele continuou a brincadeira. Por uma fração de segundo minha mente vagou à forma como ele trabalhava a sua língua dentro e fora de mim. A forma como seus dedos se moviam dentro... A culpa me ultrapassou quando os pensamentos e imagens invadiram a minha mente. Eu rapidamente os substituí por Edward.

"Obrigada. Vou manter isso em mente." Eu ri.

Nós brincamos um pouco mais antes de desmaiar pela noite. Fiz o meu melhor para manter Edward separado de Jasper. Eu não queria fazê-lo sentir-se pior com a situação, ou parecer que eu estava esfregando o meu relacionamento com Edward na cara dele.

Conforme o tempo passava, Emmett começou a se aproximar de mim, o que era bom. Esme era sempre surpreendente e acolhedora comigo. Ela era mais uma mãe para mim do que Renée. Mesmo que todos eles soubessem sobre eu e Edward, eu ainda não me juntava a eles nos jantares de domingo. Eu mantive minha promessa a Jasper.

As noites de segunda-feira com Edward eram as minhas favoritas porque estávamos sempre sozinhos. Sua mãe trabalhava em turnos duplos nas segundas, de modo que ela não saía do trabalho até as onze horas da noite.

Eu não o pressionei mais para ir mais longe. Tenho muito bem salvada a segunda acontecendo há quase dois meses agora. Eu realmente sentia por todos aqueles meninos que esperavam pacientemente por suas namoradas estarem "prontas". Eu estava desistindo da perspectiva de realmente ter sexo com Edward, pelo menos não até que eu me casasse com ele... o que não está no meu futuro próximo. Eu ainda estava esperando ansiosamente pelos orgasmos possíveis pelos dedos...

O Natal estava a poucos dias e eu estava na minha posição favorita... embaixo de Edward. Ele se afastou de mim e eu puxei minha camisa para baixo. Lambi meus lábios, sentindo falta do sabor de menta da sua boca.

"O que você quer de Natal?" Ele me perguntou. "Porque eu não tenho idéia do que comprar para você." Ele admitiu.

"Hmmm..." Eu pensei, antes de me lembrar o que eu queria. "Que tal um orgasmo pelos dedos sexy do meu namorado?" Eu respirei enquanto subia no colo dele e chupava delicadamente seu pescoço. Eu não perguntei o que ele queria porque eu já tinha o seu presente. Kings of Leon tocaria em Nobelsville, no Verizon Wireless Music Center, em fevereiro. Pensei em comprar ingressos para uma das bandas cristãs que ele gosta, mas não há nenhum ponto, ele está abrindo para a maioria delas neste verão enquanto está em turnê. Além disso, era um cenário onde as pessoas o conheceriam.

Ele não disse nada sobre a minha sugestão para um presente de Natal, e eu não me importei. Eu gostava das nossas sessões de amassos. Eu não sei como Edward fazia isso, ele deve ter o pior caso de bolas azuis.

Eu ainda não tinha sido capaz de usar as palavras reais "eu te amo" para Edward. Eu pretendo, sim. Não tenho dúvida que eu direi. Eu simplesmente tenho mal falado aquelas palavras para Renée. Se eu sabia o que era o amor, era por causa de Edward.

Toda segunda-feira Edward e eu cozinhávamos o jantar juntos. Era divertido e nós trabalhávamos bem juntos.

Eu também implementei uma nova regra, nós sempre tínhamos que ter sobremesa, e dizer sobremesa precisava ter creme de chantilly envolvido. Na nossa primeira noite de sobremesa, eu tinha chantilly no meu nariz e foi realmente fofo como Edward o lambeu. Eu não parei de ter chantilly no meu nariz.

"Opps." Eu disse para chamar a atenção de Edward quando eu tinha o creme do chantilly no meu nariz. Ele sorriu para mim e inclinou-se para tirar o creme do meu nariz.

"Melhor?" Ele perguntou e eu abanei a cabeça afirmativamente. Quando ele se virou, eu peguei um pouco de creme de chantilly e comecei a derrubar levemente acima dos meus seios.

"Merda." Eu disse olhando para a 'bagunça' que eu fiz para Edward limpar. "Você tem algo com o qual eu possa limpar essa bagunça, babe?"

"Eu tenho." Ele disse, inclinando-se para mim e lambendo meu peito. Quando Edward removeu a bagunça do meu peito, eu o vi deslizar através do creme de chantilly, antes que ele tivesse a chance de colocá-lo em qualquer lugar em mim, peguei seu dedo na minha boca e chupei todo o chantilly. Era tão salgado e doce, que me fez gemer um pouco.

Quando liberei os dedos de Edward, ele atacou minha boca, ele não tinha se barbeado por alguns dias e sua barba era tão boa debaixo dos meus dedos. Eu adorava mordiscar ao longo da sua mandíbula e descendo pelo seu pescoço, eu adorava quando sentia seu rosto áspero.

Seu cabelo estava muito em pé esta noite, e sua calça de moletom estava pendurada fora dos seus quadris um pouco. Eu podia ver que ele não estava usando roupa íntima quando ele se levantava, sua calça cairia um pouco mais para baixo. Eu queria desesperadamente lamber seu quadril. Se ele achava que tinha dificuldade em controlar-se, ele não tinha idéia do controle que estava me levando para não dar àquela calça um puxão leve para fazê-la cair.

"Mmm... sua barba." Eu gemi enquanto beijava sua mandíbula abaixo da sua orelha.

"O quê? Você não gosta?" Ele perguntou. "Eu posso fazer a barba." Ele ofereceu, pensando que estava oferecendo o que eu queria.

"**NÃO**!" Eu gritei e ele riu da minha reação. "Eu amo a sua barba por fazer... e eu amo a forma como essa calça de moletom está pendurada sobre seus quadris... essas calças tornam muito difícil manter as minhas mãos acima da sua cintura, e a sensação da sua barba nessa linha da mandíbula sexy são as únicas coisas mantendo minhas mãos longe." Eu disse enquanto sugava e mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Edward me levantou do seu colo dando-me um sorriso. Ele deitou-se no sofá com as mãos atrás da cabeça e eu pude ver claramente seu pênis através da sua calça de moletom.

"Vá em frente." Ele desafiou-me, "_**MAS**_, tenha calma comigo." Ele alertou.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. "Você tem certeza?" Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça um sim.

Sentei com as pernas abertas em seus joelhos e apenas olhei para ele, espantada que ele confiasse em mim o suficiente para ir mais longe. Eu estava feliz por ter esperado para fazer isso em seus termos. Mudei minha mão lentamente até seu pau duro. Passei a mão para cima e para baixo do comprimento dele aplicando um pouco de pressão por cima da sua calça. Edward soltou um assobio e jogou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás e seus olhos fecharam.

Continuei a esfregar para cima e para baixo aplicando mais pressão de forma gradual, certificando-me de ir com calma nele. Depois de alguns minutos seu corpo relaxou mais e ele olhou para mim lambendo os lábios.

Mudei minhas mãos para a sua cintura e parei, pedindo permissão para liberar seu pau esticando. Ele não disse nada, então eu continuei a mover suas calças para baixo dos seus quadris lentamente. Quando o seu pau surgiu, eu nunca quis colocar algo na minha boca mais do que naquele momento. Eu sabia que Edward não estava pronto para isso, no entanto.

Comecei a mover minha mão para cima e para baixo do seu eixo. Tive certeza de que minhas carícias fossem gentis e lentas. Depois de alguns pré-gozo gotejarem para fora, movi minha mão sobre a cabeça para que eu pudesse usar o líquido como um lubrificante. Edward gemeu e grunhiu enquanto minha mão segurou seu pênis mais firmemente e minhas carícias se tornaram mais rápidas. Deixei meu dedo indicador girar na ponta do seu pau a cada carícia. Eu sabia que ele não duraria muito tempo. Sua respiração engatou e ele começou a arfar enquanto eu movia minha mão mais rápido.

"Estou perto." Ele conseguiu respirar antes de sua libertação atirar para fora e correr sobre a minha mão. Eu bombeei mais algumas vezes para ter certeza que saiu tudo enquanto Edward grunhia com cada bombeada. "Desculpe..." Edward parou, ele parecia um pouco envergonhado. Se eu não achasse que ele entraria em pânico, eu teria seriamente lambido até a última gota do seu esperma.

"Desculpe? Você está louco! Eu não me importo... isso tem-me toda excitada." Eu disse a ele. Eu queria assegurar a ele que estava tudo bem e, além disso, era a verdade. Eu aprendi há muito tempo atrás que eu não tinha necessidade de ser ninguém além de eu mesma com Edward, e ele ainda me amava e me aceitava.

"Sério?" Edward disse tão sedutoramente quanto ele conseguia, enquanto tirou sua camisa para limpar a bagunça branca pegajosa.

"Sério." Eu disse de volta. Ele jogou sua camisa suja no chão e agarrou meus quadris, puxando-me para mais perto dele e me beijando. De alguma forma eu acabei por baixo dele, lembrando que o meu lugar favorito no mundo é sob este homem.

Ele engatou minha perna para cima de modo que meu joelho foi dobrado e ele passou a mão sobre a parte externa da minha coxa coberta pelo jeans. Sua mão se moveu para cima e depois para o interior da minha coxa. Ele avançou a mão até que ele estava no meu centro e sua mão estava cobrindo meu centro quente e úmido. Ele começou a esfregar e eu empurrei meu quadril para cima mais na sua mão.

Eu mordi seu ombro porque tinha sido um caminho fodidamente longo desde que eu fui tocada assim. Sua mão se moveu para cima e ele desabotoou minha calça e começou a puxá-la para baixo um pouco. Se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria, eu teria usado uma saia jeans, ou mesmo um jeans que não fosse tão apertado. Ele continuou a esfregar-me sobre a minha calcinha e eu sabia que ele podia sentir a umidade através do fino algodão. Toda vez que sua mão esfregava sobre o meu clitóris eu empurrava meus quadris e gemia.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que Edward finalmente moveu minha calcinha úmida para o lado e deslizou um dedo dentro de mim. Nós dois gememos. Toda vez que ele retirava seu dedo, ele o deixava deslizar sobre o meu clitóris. Eu nunca teria adivinhado que era sua primeira vez masturbando alguém. Comecei a balançar delicadamente em sua mão enquanto meu orgasmo estava construindo. Ele acrescentou outro dedo e sua boca atacou meu pescoço. Eu balançava mais forte em sua mão porque eu precisava de mais atrito.

"Aí... assim." Eu respirei quando movi minha mão sobre a dele. Quando seu dedo foi retirado para provocar meu clitóris eu o segurei lá e o movi com a quantidade certa de pressão em círculos. Uma vez que mostrei para ele como eu gostava, retirei minha mão e o deixei assumir completamente.

"Assim está bom?" Ele perguntou, sua voz cheia de apreensão.

"Perfeito." Eu gemi quando senti meu estômago apertar. "Exatamente assim... Deus, isso é bom... mmhmmm... um pouco mais de pressão." Eu disse a ele levantando meus quadris em direção a ele. Alguns círculos mais com seus dedos e me senti contrair e meu orgasmo assumir enquanto gritei o nome de Edward e, possivelmente, a palavra 'porra'.

Sorri para Edward, vamos ser honestos, eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto, mesmo se eu tentasse.

"Papai Noel chegou mais cedo." Eu brinquei com ele enquanto ele beijou meus lábios suavemente, cantarolando contra eles.

Ele me ajudou a arrumar minhas calças, ele até puxou o zíper e a abotoou para mim, foi provavelmente a coisa mais doce que um cara já fez por mim.

Sentei-me e escorreguei meus sapatos de volta aos meus pés.

"Está ficando na hora." Eu disse a ele com um leve franzir da testa, apontando para o relógio. Eu odiava deixá-lo às segundas-feiras. Eu sabia que seria pelo menos até sexta-feira quando eu conseguiria ficar sozinha com ele novamente.

Meu Deus, por que eu não poderia simplesmente tê-lo sempre e onde quer que eu queira?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau… isso foi quente! __Quem diria que Edward cederia assim? Como será que as coisas ficarão daqui pra frente? _

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. 18 – Sopro do Céu

**Capitulo 18 - Sopro do Céu**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella! Baby?" Ouvi minha mãe gritando por mim através da casa.

"Aqui fora!" Eu gritei da varanda. Renée veio me encontrar com um falso sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Eu tenho algumas ótimas novidade!" Ela me disse de uma só vez.

"Quais?" Perguntei no tom desinteressado que eu sempre usava com ela.

"Charlie está vindo nos visitar no Natal!" Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer. Contar-me como se isso fosse uma coisa boa... uma coisa feliz, quando na verdade isso era uma 'coisa-que-eu-posso-ter-dar-uma-merda-em-dobro'.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei um pouco irritada.

"Eu acho que porque ele sente a sua falta. Ele queria que você fosse a Forks, mas eu disse a ele que você não poderia deixar o seu namorado, então ele esta vindo para cá. Dê a ele uma chance, Bella, eu acho que ele quer mudar".

"Sim, bem, eu estou fodidamente farta dessa merda dos meus pais mudando dezesseis anos tarde demais." Eu disse quando passei por ela de volta para a casa.

Eu não falei sobre a visita iminente de Charlie. Eu estava aborrecida, chateada, e nem um pouco satisfeita com isso. Ele chegaria à véspera de Natal e ficaria em um hotel com sua esposa Sue. Eles não chegariam até às cinco e eles não estavam interessados em ir à igreja quando Renée os chamou, e eu estava tão aliviada que eles recusaram o convite. Quanto menos eu tivesse que fingir que lhe dei uma segunda chance, melhor. Eu nem sequer contei a Edward. Eu não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo conhecer Edward, ou ter a oportunidade de agir como um pai protetor. Ele nem sequer merece o título de pai.

Eu estava me preparando para o concerto de véspera de Natal na igreja e me sentia um pouco ansiosa por Edward. Ele vinha trabalhando muito duro para ter certeza de que tudo estaria perfeito e havia estado muito ocupado na semana passada. Ele até mesmo havia cancelado o grupo de jovens na noite de quarta-feira para que pudesse fazer mais outro ensaio antes do concerto.

Ele me garantiu que Tanya estava ciente de que ele estava em um relacionamento sério com alguém, e ela estava muito longe de estar orgulhosa por ter sido rejeitada tantas e tantas vezes, então ela estava se mantendo profissional.

Renée queria me vestir de vermelho, ou verde, ou alguma merda de tradição de Natal. E eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso comigo mesma. Em vez disso, eu estava em um vestido de mangas compridas com tecido de jérsei. Obviamente, era curto e apertado e tinha um decote muito baixo. Para agradar Renée, eu estava usando os meus saltos vermelhos.

Quando saí do meu quarto, fui cumprimentada por Charlie.

"Bells! Uau! Você realmente cresceu é e uma bela e jovem mulher." Ele me disse quando se aproximou para me dar um abraço. Eu o abracei levemente e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigada." Eu disse mordendo meu lábio.

"Eu estava esperando que você considerasse ignorar toda essa coisa de igreja e sair para comer comigo e com Sue." Sue? Você quer dizer, a madrasta que eu nunca conheci? Normalmente eu agarraria a chance de não ir à igreja, mas esta era uma noite importante para Edward.

"Eu não posso, essa é uma grande noite para o meu namorado." Eu disse a ele.

"Seu namorado?" Charlie perguntou. Olhei para Renée com adagas nos meus olhos. "Sua mãe disse que ele está envolvido com a igreja... quantos anos ele tem?" Porra. Ele estava agindo como se tivesse o direito de se preocupar com essa merda e ele estava colocando o meu humor na merda.

"Fodidamente não importa o quão velho ele é." Eu disse. "Eu tenho que ir, Edward está esperando por mim. Tenham um bom jantar." Eu me dirigi ao meu pai e minha madrasta, que ainda não tinha se quer dito 'olá' para mim.

Peguei a minha bolsa e saí batendo os meus saltos contra o chão de madeira.

"Você a deixa se vestir desse jeito?" Ouvi Charlie dizer para a minha mãe enquanto eu deixava a porta se fechar com um estrondo e saía para encontrar Edward.

Nós trocaríamos presentes esta noite, uma vez que quase não havia chances de que nós nos veríamos no dia de Natal. Eu ainda não me sentia confortável perto do Reverendo Carlisle, que ficaria durante o dia todo na casa de Edward com Rose e Emmett, e eu não estava prestes a convidá-lo para conhecer Charlie.

A área da Cafeteria estava vazia, todo mundo estava ocupado arrumando o santuário e eu estava um pouco aliviada por não precisa ser tão cuidadosa.

Ele me puxou para a sala e me levou para o palco. Ele agarrou meus quadris e me ajudou a sentar no parapeito, então ele me deu um beijo rápido com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Hey, Anjo." Ele respirou entre o beijo. "Eu tenho algo para você." Ele me disse quando me entregou uma caixa azul-turquesa amarrada com um laço branco da Tiffany's.

"Edward." Eu ofeguei. Eu queria dizer que ele não deveria ter gastado tanto dinheiro comigo, mas eu não conseguia formar as palavras.

"Calma, mulher, basta abri-lo." Ele me silenciou.

Puxei o laço e deslizei a tampa da caixa expondo três pulseiras de prata. Uma delas tinha um acabamento esmaltado preto. As outras duas estavam gravadas. Uma delas dizia, "Deixe-me contar as maneiras", e a outra dizia, "Eu te amo". Elas eram lindas.

"Edward, elas são perfeitas. Obrigada, mas, sério, deve ter custado muito, você..."

"Eu não disse para se acalmar?" Ele me interrompeu. E então, para ter certeza que eu ficaria quieta, ele começou a me beijar. "Eu também tenho algo que você me pediu para mais tarde." Ele me disse entre beijos.

"Eu não posso esperar." Ofeguei de volta. "Agora, deixe-me dar o seu presente." Eu disse quando abri minha bolsa e peguei o envelope que continha os ingressos.

"Aqui baby." Eu disse quando ele pegou o envelope de mim. Enquanto ele abria o envelope, coloquei as pulseiras no meu pulso esquerdo, perto do meu coração. Eu tinha um monte de pulseiras baratas de lojas de departamento, elas eram meus acessórios favoritos e eu não podia acreditar que Edward percebeu isso. Ele provavelmente gastou mais de mil dólares e eu não tinha idéia que ele tinha essa quantidade de dinheiro para gastar.

Ele puxou os ingressos do envelope e seu sorriso cresceu imensamente ao vê-los.

"Bella, isso é impressionante! Isto vai ser uma explosão! Muito obrigado." Ele exclamou antes de beijar meu nariz.

"Nobelsville esta a duas horas de distância daqui... sua mãe está bem com isso? Você acha que ela vai nos deixar ficar em um quarto de hotel, para não termos que dirigir para casa tão tarde?" Ele me perguntou.

"Renée esta bem com isso, eu já perguntei a ela sobre isso. Ela sabe que não estamos tendo relações sexuais, ou qualquer outra coisa." Eu disse a ele. Renée não costumava ver Edward como eu via. Eu não acho que ela alguma vez cogitou que Edward ficava com o pau duro.

Comecei a percorrer os dedos ao longo das pulseiras só pensando em quão maravilhoso Edward era para mim, e como eu tinha sorte de tê-lo.

"Este é o melhor presente que já recebi, Edward. Muito obrigada... por tudo".

"Você não tem que me agradecer... Eu te amo".

"Idem." Eu disse para ele. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e dei um beijo rápido. "É melhor eu ir, Renée disse que eu poderia ficar fora até a meia-noite." Eu disse a ele enquanto ele me ajudava a sair do palco, certificando-se de que o meu vestido não subiu muito.

"Bom, eu não posso esperar." Edward disse-me andando em direção às portas. Saí da Cafeteria e fui para encontrar Renée, Phil, e Jasper.

Eu os vi perto da mesa de refrescos e comecei a me aproximar deles. Os olhares de Tanya e da sua prima malvada Jane não me passaram despercebidos. Eu sorri e acenei para elas.

_Mate-as com gentileza._

"Então, B, o que o seu namoradinho deu a você?" Jasper me perguntou quando olhei para ele. Estendi meu pulso para mostrar as pulseiras.

"Oh, Bella!" Minha mãe exclamou. "Olha isso! Que doce namorado você tem." Ela disse em um tom abafado enquanto inspecionava o presente que provavelmente custou mais do que o meu laptop.

"Obrigada." Eu disse não muito sinceramente, eu não sou do tipo de fazer alarde, e queria tirar o meu da reta.

Às sete horas, fomos sentar nos nossos lugares. As luzes estavam baixas e havia velas por todo o palco. O piano estava no centro do palco e havia um holofote sobre Edward situado atrás do piano quando ele começou a tocar. Até a tela de projeção da equipe de filmagem fez um trabalho incrível ao capturá-lo tocando. Seus dedos se moviam sobre as teclas com graça e eu não podia evitar que minha mente vagasse para o prazer que esses dedos tinham me trazido. Ele fez uma oração sobre a sua suave melodia, agradecendo a Deus pelo nascimento de Jesus.

Ele parou de tocar e tudo ficou em silêncio antes de ele começar a cantar _Noite Silenciosa_ à capela por algumas linhas antes de começar o piano. Ele não tocou só um monte de músicas lentas como eu estava acostumada a ouvir no Natal. Ele até tocou músicas como _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ e _Jingle Bell Rock_ junto com as canções mais tradicionais.

Depois da última música, a porra da Miss América e sua voz maravilhosa começaram a cantar uma canção bonita. _Breath of Heaven_. A canção falava do ponto de vista de Maria e sobre como foi estar sozinha e assustada quando ela se descobriu grávida e solteira. Eu não poderia me imaginar estar na sua situação no ano de 2009, o que falar naquela época.

Reverendo C falou mais sobre Maria e como ela teve confiança em Deus, e na misericórdia do seu plano. Mesmo que tudo já estivesse obscuro para ela, ela olhou para ele e viu a sua luz. Honestamente, Jasper me distraiu e eu não prestei muita atenção, uma vez que Edward deixou o palco.

Ele me entregou o seu pequeno bilhete (Sim, bilhetes dos sermões de domingo é como nós os chamamos), que simplesmente dizia:

_Eu odeio o seu namorado, você sabe disso, certo? – J_

Eu não tinha nada para escrever de volta, então eu simplesmente olhei para ele e franzi o cenho.

_Eu __tenho o seu__presente__–__B_

_A menos que seja__um__boquete, eu__não o quero__–__J_

Olhei para ele dando-lhe um olhar malvado e ele sorriu para mim. Balancei minha cabeça e empurrei o bilhete na minha bolsa. A hora estava quase acabando e o concerto chegando ao fim.

Quando terminou, estávamos todos em pé ao redor em uma boa mistura de fantoches para Renée. Jasper e eu fomos nos sentar em algumas cadeiras no hall de entrada, enquanto esperávamos Renée terminar de fazer suas voltas.

"Então, qual é o meu presente?" Jasper perguntou-me.

"Você vai ter que esperar até amanhã para tê-lo." Eu disse cutucando-o no peito, brincando. "O que você vai dar para mim?" Perguntei a ele de brincadeira. Eu sabia que ele não me diria.

"Não importa, não é uma jóia da Tiffany de mil dólares." Ele cuspiu bem quando Edward se aproximou.

"Com licença." Jasper disse se levantando rapidamente e indo embora, deixando seu ombro encostar um pouco no de Edward. Eu levantei para fazê-lo parar, mas minha bolsa caiu no chão deixando cair tudo.

"Jazz! Você não tem que ir!" Eu gritei para ele. Não importava, pois ele já tinha ido.

"Porra." Suspirei sob a minha respiração. Edward já estava no chão apanhando todas as minhas porcarias. Abaixei-me para ajudar e ele me deu o olhar ' que merda é essa' segurando um papel para mim.

"O que diabos é isso?" Ele acusou.

Peguei o papel e vi que era o bilhete meu e de Jasper do sermão.

"Não é nada, é apenas um bilhete." Eu disse o pegando das suas mãos e levantando-me. Edward agarrou meu braço e me puxou para um escritório vazio da igreja.

"Isso não se parece com 'apenas um bilhete', Bella, parece que seu amigo está lhe pedindo um trabalho com a cabeça!" Edward fervilhava para mim, tentando manter sua voz baixa.

"Ele estava apenas sendo sarcástico, Edward, ele não falava sério e, por favor, eu _nunca_ faria isso com você." Eu tentei explicar, me defender.

"Ele quis dizer isso, Bella, confie em mim, ele quis dizer isso! Ele só quer que você pense que é uma piada. Quantas vezes ele diz coisas como esta para você?" Edward me questionou. Eu não sabia como responder a ele. Jasper brincava assim comigo o tempo todo.

"Responda-me, Bella!...?" Edward pronunciou cada palavra deliberadamente. Eu nunca tinha ouvido um palavrão escapar dos seus lábios.

Senti lágrimas nos meus olhos por causa de como isso o fez se alterar. Uma lágrima escapou quando eu disse a Edward.

"Um monte." Eu sussurrei enquanto enxugava a lágrima da minha bochecha. "Sinto muito." Eu disse quando mais lágrimas deslizaram pela minha face.

"Eu não gosto disso." Edward disse com mais calma. "Não está certo, eu sinto que ele está tentando roubar você de mim. Eu nunca quereria que você desistisse de um amigo por mim... mas eu não gosto disso. Você pode, por favor, falar com ele? Porque isso me deixa desconfortável." Edward disse me puxando para o seu peito. "Eu não tenho nada com o que me preocupar, certo, Bella?" Ele me perguntou e eu balancei minha cabeça em um não no seu peito. Eu me afastei e ele enxugou minhas lágrimas me oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

"Vou conversar com ele, eu prometo." Eu disse a ele.

"E se ele continuar você vai me deixar saber, certo?" Edward perguntou.

"É claro." Eu disse a ele.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu sinceramente queria dar uma chance a Jasper, mostrar que eu o entendia, mas ele estava realmente tornando isso difícil para mim. Para ser honesto, eu estava realmente chateado com Bella por permiti que ele dissesse coisas sugestivas para ela. Eu confiava nela e acreditava que ela não tinha nada físico com ele, mas ainda doía.

Eu realmente odiava vê-la chorar, eu mal conseguia ficar com raiva dela. Ser amado e em um relacionamento era tão novo para ela. Era novo para mim também, mas era em coisas como esta, onde sua imaturidade e falta de amor incondicional apareciam.

Beijei sua testa e, em seguida, enxuguei algumas lágrimas das suas bochechas com meus polegares. Dei a ela um sorriso triste, "Se isso não parar, vou dizer algo para ele. Eu vou lutar por você".

"Eu sou sua. Não há nenhuma razão para que você tenha que fazer isso." Bella disse para mim. "Eu sou só sua." Ela sussurrou para mim novamente quando começamos a nos beijar. O beijo cresceu aquecido e apaixonado e quase desesperado. Senti-me possessivo sobre ela, e eu precisava provar que ela era minha.

Minha mão estava enrolada no seu cabelo enquanto agarrarrou a sua nuca, empurrando-a com mais força na minha boca. Minha outra mão se arrastava para cima e para baixo no seu lado, cada volta da minha mão estava indo mais para baixo na perna dela até que eu tocava na sua coxa exposta.

Desta vez, no meu caminho de volta, a minha mão entrou sob o seu vestido. Eu esfreguei contra seu centro e senti a umidade através da sua calcinha. Estendi para trás e apertei seu bumbum nu, enquanto ela gemeu em minha boca. Ela se pressionou contra a minha dureza, fazendo-me silvar.

Beijei e lambi o seu pescoço abaixando até chegar ao seu peito. Mordi delicadamente através do seu vestido cinza. Era tão fino que eu podia ver seus mamilos se destacando através do material. Andei com ela para trás até que suas costas bateram na parede. Movi sua calcinha para o lado e começei a mover os dedos para dentro e fora dela. Comecei a beijá-la novamente quando coloquei pressão sobre o seu clitóris com a palma da minha mão enquanto meus dedos se moviam dentro dela.

"Nós não devemos fazer isso aqui." Eu ofegava enquanto continuava a atacá-la.

"Não pare." Ela me pediu. "Estou tão perto." Ela respirou e senti sua protuberância lisa. Movi meus dedos mais rápido, belisquei seus mamilos entre meus dedos com a outra mão. Eu a ouvi gemer e a senti contrair ao redor dos meus dedos. Meus dedos estavam revestidos em seus sucos, e meu pau estava latejando. Movi a minha boca da dela e a observei se contorcer de prazer quando seu orgasmo a tomou.

Retirei a minha mão e me afastei lentamente.

"Isso foi incrível." Bella disse enquanto ajeitava o vestido, com um olhar de pura felicidade no rosto.

"Atingi o objetivo." Eu disse maliciosamente puxando-a para perto de mim. "Eu esperava te dar esse presente em um lugar mais privado." Eu disse a ela beijando sua cabeça.

"Eu não sei de qual deles eu mais gostei, para ser honesta." Ela disse, entrelaçando os dedos com os meus.

"Por que você não sai primeiro... vou esperar alguns minutos e depois eu sairei." Eu disse a ela. Eu queria ter cuidado para que ninguém nos visse juntos sozinhos.

"Eu acho que simplesmente vou te ver na sua casa?" Bella me perguntou.

"Sim, eu estarei lá por volta das nove e meia." Eu disse a ela depois de beijar seu rosto. Ela sorriu para mim e saiu. Esperei alguns segundos antes de segui-la e, literalmente, esbarrar em Tanya.

"Desculpe." Eu disse.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo aí? Eu acabei de ver aquela menina sair... qual é o nome dela? Belle?" Tanya me questionou.

"Um, você quer dizer Bella? Hum... hum... ela só precisava falar comigo por um segundo sobre um problema que está tendo." Eu me esforcei para mentir.

"Bem, meus pais me pediram para convidar você e sua mãe para virem hoje à noite." Tanya disse, aproximando-se de mim.

"Desculpe-me, eu tenho planos para hoje à noite, mas obrigado pela oferta." Eu disse, tendo certeza de que ser educado.

"Eu percebi que tem. Você nunca me chamou para aquele encontro." Ela disse, colocando a mão no meu peito. Olhei para a mão dela antes de retirá-la delicadamente.

"Eu estou realmente interessado em ser apenas seu amigo, Tanya. Tentamos a coisa toda de namoro e ele não deu muito certo." Eu disse, ainda querendo ser simpático.

"Edward, nós éramos crianças. As coisas estão diferentes, estamos mais maduros. As coisas não podem ser tão sérias com esta nova garota que você está saindo, caso contrário, ela estaria aqui nesta noite. Quero dizer, por que nós terminamos mesmo?" Ela perguntou, batendo os cílios para mim.

"Nós tecnicamente não terminamos, quero dizer, nós apenas nos distanciamos... _NÓS CRESCEMOS_." Usei as palavras dela para mostrar que só porque éramos mais velhos não significava que seria melhor estarmos juntos.

"Um encontro, Eddie." Ela implorou usando o apelido estúpido que ela costumava me chamar quando nós namoramos. Ela achava que era fofo, isso me fazia estremecer. "Só vamos ver até aonde isso vai. Antes de eu voltar para casa, você disse que estaria disposto a tentar novamente." Eu realmente disse a ela que sairia com ela quando ela voltasse dos seus deveres de miss, o que quer que isso fosse. Então eu conheci Bella e as coisas mudaram.

"Tanya, para ser honesto, eu simplesmente não estou interessado. Minha namorada e eu realmente queremos manter as coisas privadas por agora, e ninguém disse que ela não estava aqui, eu só não tenho que apresentá-la formalmente ainda, espero que você entenda." Expliquei, dando a ela o meu sorriso torto.

"Oh..." Ela disse tristemente. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava chocada com a minha admissão. Ela não era uma pessoa que costumava ser rejeitada, ou para quem diziam não. "Claro que eu entendo, Edward... Eu vou indo então." Ela começou a se afastar de mim lentamente. "Tenha um ótimo Natal".

"Você também." Eu disse a ela enquanto ela se afastava rapidamente.

Eu não consegui voltar para a minha casa até quinze para as dez. Eu me senti mal por fazer Bella esperar, e esperava que ela não estivesse muito desconfortável sem mim. Carlisle, Rose e Emmett estavam todos me visitando, e eu sabia que eles a fariam se sentir bem-vinda.

Quando entrei, todos estavam reunidos em torno do balcão da cozinha para pegar a pasta que minha mãe tinha posto em cima do fogão. Bella olhou para mim do banquinho onde estava empoleirada e me deu um grande sorriso. Andei e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

"Desculpe por me atrasar." Eu dirigi a todos. Coloquei meu braço na parte inferior das costas de Bella e esfreguei delicadamente.

Carlisle colocou seu braço ao redor da minha mãe e eles trocaram um sorriso. "Esme e eu temos algumas novidades que queremos partilhar, agora que todo mundo está aqui." Ele disse, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha mãe, "Esme e eu estamos noivos!"

Minha mãe estava radiante quando todos nós demos os parabéns e trocamos abraços. Eu estava feliz pela minha mãe e por Carlisle. Ambos mereciam ser felizes. Eles tinham marcado a data do casamento para maio, pois não queriam esperar até eu retornar da turnê.

Levei Bella de volta para o balanço da varanda para conseguir um pouco de privacidade com ela antes de ela ter que ir embora. Segurei a mão dela em silêncio, beijando o topo da sua cabeça quando ela a descansou no meu ombro.

"Você está bem?" Ela me perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse a ela.

"Oh, é só que você está realmente quieto, sobre o que você está pensando?"

"Apenas no quanto a minha vida mudou em quatro meses? E eu estou suponho que a partir de maio vai mudar ainda mais." Eu disse, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Porque sua mãe vai se casar." Bella disse.

"Sim, quero dizer, Carlisle tem uma casa ao lado da igreja. É uma aposta bastante segura que a minha mãe vai morar com ele, e eu não vou. Quero dizer, eu tenho um trabalho e não há nenhuma razão pela qual eu não deveria ter um lugar apenas meu. Eu estava pensando em me mudar após a turnê de verão. Acho melhor fazer planos para sair antes disso mesmo." Eu declarei todos os pensamentos da minha mente.

Não era como se eu não pudesse sair por mim mesmo. Eu só tinha um monte de mudanças que estavam acontecendo na minha vida e tinha muitas coisas na minha mente.

"E então? Você vai começar a procurar um apartamento, ou algo assim?" Bella perguntou.

"Nah... não há um mercado de apartamentos muito grande aqui. Há uma abundância de pequenos ranchos com dois quartos para alugar, no entanto".

"Bem, eu não me importaria em ter privacidade." Bella disse. Sorri para ela, percebendo pela primeira vez o quão jovem ela era. Ela não conseguiria nem sair da sua casa legalmente por quase dois anos.

"Por que precisamos de privacidade, Anjo?" Perguntei a ela sarcasticamente. Sua ironia estava começando a passar para mim, e eu gostava disso. "Renée está bem com você estar aqui porque minha mãe está aqui, você acha que ela estaria bem quando for a minha casa, e não a da minha mãe?" Perguntei-lhe, apenas adicionando outra coisa da minha vida que poderia mudar.

"Edward, ela pensa que você é um santo. Você poderia dizer a ela que você estava me levando para o rancho das coelhinhas para uma lição sobre a venda do sexo e ela te louvaria por isso." Bella balançou a cabeça.

"O Rancho das Coelhinhas?" Eu perguntei.

"Você não conhece o Rancho das Coelhinhasl!" Bella exclamou. Eu balancei minha cabeça um não. "É um lugar ao redor de Las Vegas, onde se vende sexo - você sabe, já que a prostituição é legal por lá... eles até já fizeram um reality show sobre ele".

"Huh... Talvez eu tenha que falar com sua mãe amanhã sobre os programas que ela permite que você assista." Brinquei com ela.

"Amanhã?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, ela perguntou a minha mãe se ela, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose e eu gostaríamos de ir para a sobremesa." Eu disse enquanto colocava a minha cabeça em seu pescoço, respirando seu perfume doce.

"Hum... Renée disse alguma coisa sobre quem mais estaria lá?" Bella perguntou.

"Você está me escondendo alguma coisa?" Perguntei a ela.

"Bem, isso soa ruim quando você coloca dessa forma." Ela afirmou. "Meu pai meio que está aqui".

"Meio? Por que você não me diria isso? Você acha que ele não vai aprovar o nosso relacionamento?" Eu perguntei, não tendo certeza por que ela esconderia essa informação de mim.

"Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que ele pensa, ele tem sido um pai ainda pior que Renée e não tem o direito de tentar fazer qualquer merda assim. Eu realmente não me importo se ele está aqui. Eu não o vi em quatro anos, ele não tem sido um grande pai. A opinião dele sobre você não é importante para mim".

"Bem, isso vai ficar bem. Eu estarei lá por você." Eu disse a ela.

"Obrigada, baby".

"Bella, eu te amo. Por favor, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo em sua vida e apoiá-la, não esconda as coisas de mim... promete?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu prometo." Ela disse. Continuamos a balançar em silêncio, até que ela teve que ir embora. Eu nunca queria que ela saísse do meu lado.

Senhor, deixe-me ficar com ela para sempre.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_O que acharam? Tanya literalmente "cercando" Edward, mas ainda bem que ele esclareceu as coisas com ela... como será esse encontro de Edward com Charlie?_

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. 19 – Por favor, não me deixe

**C****apítulo 19 – Por favor, não me deixe**

_**Bella POV**_

A manhã de Natal costuma ser um momento que eu esperava ansiosamente para algo que eu ficava animada sobre comemorar. Quanto mais velha eu ficava, mais bobo isso se tornou. Jasper ficou alegando que seu pai era muito fodido para até mesmo perceber que era véspera de Natal, e ele me acordou às dez da manhã. Eu realmente não me importei com isso. Não havia nenhum brinquedo legal, ou qualquer coisa esperando por mim debaixo da árvore nesta manhã de Natal. Eu estava, no entanto, recebendo uma visita indesejada do meu pai ausente.

Acabei dando para a minha mãe um livro chamado "A Vida com Propósitos" para os cristãos, que Edward sugeriu. Phil, por outro lado, eu não tinha idéia. Renée disse que ele precisava de gravatas, parecia um presente tão estupidamente previsível, muito impessoal. Vamos encarar isso, Phil e eu raramente falamos, nós somos impessoais.

Acabei dando a Jasper um iPod novo, já que eu quebrei o seu velho na noite quando estávamos agindo como idiotas bêbados.

"B!" Jasper gritou quando entrou no meu quarto para a minha chamada da manhã. Enfiei o travesseiro sobre o meu rosto e soltei um gemido. "Vamos lá, levante! Eu quero o meu presente!" Ele gritou fazendo meu colchão pular com a mão.

Rolei esfregando os olhos e estendi as mãos até ele para que ele pudesse ajudar-me a levantar. Eu dei-lhe um abraço e bocejei, "Feliz Natal", em seu pescoço.

"Renée disse que Charlie está a caminho." Jasper me informou.

"Porra." Eu murmurei enquanto caminhávamos para a árvore de Natal iluminada. Renée decorou tudo combinando com luzes brancas e bolas azuis e prata. Jasper colocou o braço em volta de mim quando entramos e lá estava Charlie. Ele olhou para Jasper.

"Este é o seu namorado?" Ele murmurou para mim, referindo-se a Jasper.

"Hum, não, este é Jasper, meu melhor amigo... Jasper, Charlie. Charlie, Jasper." Eu os apresentei rapidamente enquanto eles apertaram as mãos.

Ficamos ali parados estranhamente por alguns segundos até Renée vir pulando na sala.

"Feliz Natal a todos!" Renée disse em sua voz alegre. "É o aniversário do nosso Salvador! Não há melhor motivo para comemorar!"

Nós todos nos sentamos para trocar presentes e foi a merda mais estranha que eu já assisti em toda a minha vida. Charlie me entregou um envelope cheio de dinheiro, duzentos dólares. Agradeci a ele, mas não sem mencionar que isso poderia ter sido enviado. Sue mal falou, ela deve ter ficado nervosa, ou se sentiu fora de lugar. Ela olhou para baixo muitas vezes e só parecia ser capaz de fazer contato visual com Charlie.

Minha mãe me deu um cartão-presente para a Hollister do shopping, ela até me deu uma mochila muito legal. Para Jasper, ela deu alguns jogos para o seu PS3. Ela era muito boa para ele, nós até demos a ele uma meia. Coloquei as coisas de cabelo nela para ele. Ele está sempre roubando as minhas para puxar seus cabelos loiros para trás em um rabo de cavalo sempre que ele ficava irritado com empurrar o cabelo dos seus olhos.

Jasper me deu algumas camisetas realmente impressionantes do Ed Hardy, customizadas com rasgos. Jasper tinha conseguido alguém na loja para cortar fendas em toda a camisa para torná-la mais sexy e mais reveladora. Os cortes foram feitos em todos os lugares certos, acima do peito, na barriga e nas costas da camisa. Charlie grunhiu sobre eles serem inadequados para uma garota de 16 anos de idade usar.

Minha mãe deu a Charlie e Sue um presente de 'nós'. Claro, o que seja. Eles eram como aflitos remos de madeira para pendurar na parede. Aparentemente, Charlie gosta de pescar e Sue pode usá-lo para decorar. Eles pareceram gostar deles.

Após abrirmos os presentes, o telefone da casa tocou. Renée veio e cordialmente entregou-me o telefone. Eu não tinha idéia que era uma ligação para mim, ela esteve falando com a pessoa por cerca de 10 minutos.

"Olá." Falei para o receptor.

"Feliz Natal, Anjo." Ouvi Edward falar para mim. Fechei os olhos e permiti que o segundo sorriso real da manhã agraciasse o meu rosto.

"Feliz Natal, babe." Suspirei de volta para ele.

"Sinto sua falta, não posso esperar para vê-la mais tarde." Edward me disse.

"Eu também. Como está indo sua manhã?" Perguntei.

"Tudo bem, posso contar-lhe tudo sobre isso depois, mas agora eu queria ter a certeza que estava tudo bem com seu pai?" Edward perguntou e eu amei quão preocupado ele estava.

"Desconfortável, para dizer o mínimo... é realmente estranho que a esposa dele mal falou uma palavra para mim?"

"Você quer que eu vá mais cedo porque eu posso e eu vou." Ele afirmou, e eu sabia que tudo que eu tinha que fazer era dizer a palavra e ele estaria aqui, mas eu não o levaria nesta família.

"Não, você não precisa fazer isso. Eu acho que posso sobreviver até você chegar aqui. Jasper está aqui." Eu disse a ele.

"Bella, você é como a minha família. Prefiro ficar com você o dia inteiro." Parte de mim queria saber se ele simplesmente não queria que eu ficasse com Jasper o dia inteiro.

"Se você quiser vir você é bem-vindo a qualquer momento, eu apenas não estou pedindo a você para abandonar a sua mãe e todos para passar o feriado com Renée louca e Charlie tenso".

"Quero passar o meu dia onde quer que você esteja, nada mais importa".

"Venha então... a qualquer hora. A disfunção da minha família não vai a lugar nenhum".

"Bom, verei você em cerca de uma hora?"

"Parece bom para mim".

"Eu amo você." Edward disse

"Eu também... vejo você logo." Eu respondi, desligando o telefone.

Caminhei de volta para a sala e sentei ao lado de Jasper na poltrona.

"O que Edward queria, baby?" Renée me perguntou.

"Apenas dizer Feliz Natal... ele virá mais cedo e sairá com a gente pelo dia, isso está bem, certo?" Perguntei para a minha mãe.

"Claro que está. Ele é bem-vindo aqui a qualquer momento." Renée sorriu para mim, em seguida, voltou-se para Charlie e Sue, que estavam sentados no sofá. "Vocês dois vão amá-lo! Ele é um menino tão bom!" Renée disse a eles.

"Menino?" Charlie questionou. "Ele tem 22 anos de idade. O que é que ele quer com uma menina de 16 anos? Eu não posso esperar para encontrá-lo, eu tenho muito a dizer." Charlie falou alto e irregularmente.

"Por favor, não, pai." Eu implorei e gemi. Charlie me ignorou e continuou em um debate acalorado com minha mãe sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward.

"Ele não é como os outros meninos, Charlie!" Minha mãe defendeu Edward. Revirei os olhos e me virei para Jasper e comecei a conversar com ele calmamente.

"Jazz... sobre a noite passada... podemos falar sobre isso por um segundo?" Perguntei a ele.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o sofá e fechou os olhos enquanto encolhia os ombros, dizendo, "Você vai falar sobre isso de qualquer maneira... então, simplesmente fale".

"Nós realmente temos que parar de flertar, não é certo. Edward descobriu aquele bilhete da igreja... você sabe, aquele me pedindo para chupar seu pau." Eu murmurei as palavras chupar seu pau. "Eu ficaria realmente magoada se ele estivesse agindo dessa forma com outra menina." Eu parei, o pensamento sozinho quase quebrando meu coração. As coisas estavam mudando. "Não é como se nós pudéssemos ficar amigos com benefícios para sempre. Eu sei que haverá apenas alguns ajustes e velhos hábitos são uma cadela, mas eu quero ser boa para ele." Eu disse olhando para Jasper. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça em acordo antes de se levantar e ir embora. Isso foi muito odioso da minha parte em dizer a ele no Natal e realmente muito insensível. Por que diabos eu sou uma puta?

Corri e corri atrás dele, "Jasper! Por favor, espere!" Eu gritei atrás dele quando ele saiu pela porta dos fundos.

"Fodidamente não fale comigo agora, Bella. Você está feliz, o Sr. Inocente deixe-me-ver-se-eu-posso-fodê-lo transformado no Sr. fodidamente perfeito enquanto eu me transformo em ninguém." Ele falou, raiva derramando das suas palavras, que me atingiram como veneno.

"Isso é realmente fodido, Jazz. Você é meu melhor amigo".

"Cale a boca, B. Eu conheço seus motivos, e eu não quero escutá-los... Eu simplesmente sinto como se tivesse perdido a minha melhor amiga. Talvez eu não devesse ficar tanto por perto, por algum tempo." Jasper disse, olhando para o chão.

"O quê? Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo..." Eu protestei, lágrimas começando a encher meus olhos. Eu nunca segurava as lágrimas com Jasper, eu as deixava cair em cascata pelas minhas bochechas. "Você disse que não me faria escolher".

"E eu não vou, Bella. Eu estou dizendo a você que eu não posso sentar por aí com você e assistir você com ele todo dia mais. Isso me dói. Eu sei como isso soa fodidamente clichê, mas eu simplesmente preciso de algum tempo. Preciso descobrir os meus sentimentos." Senti um soluço escapar da minha garganta. Ele estava me deixando? Ele não pode estar me deixando. "Não chore." Ele suplicou para mim, balançando sua cabeça.

"Por favor, não me deixe. Desculpe! Eu posso ser tão puta às vezes! Só, por favor, não vá embora, porra!" Eu implorei a ele.

"Bella... não é você." Jasper disse calmamente.

"Certo... não sou eu... é você... eu sei que tenho agido como se eu não precisasse de você, mas eu preciso".

"Você tem Edward. Você vai ficar bem. Apenas me dê algumas semanas. Eu nunca poderia deixá-la para sempre".

"O que você vai fazer? Quem vai alimentá-lo no jantar? Você não pode gastar todo esse tempo com seu pai!" Eu estava tão preocupada com ele. Ele andou para a frente e agarrou meus ombros, me olhou bem nos olhos e beijou minha testa. Eu ainda não tinha me preocupado em enxugar minhas lágrimas.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Vou ficar bem. Eu não vou ficar bem se eu não descobrir isso, no entanto." Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça para ele antes de ele continuar. "Eu não vou desaparecer. Eu ainda vou falar com você na escola e essas coisas." Ele tentou fazê-lo soar melhor do que era. Eu era acostumada a ele estar na minha casa mesmo que eu não estivesse na minha casa. Eu voltava para casa com ele, eu acordava com ele.

"Eu vou indo." Jasper começou a me dizer.

"Sem despedidas. Isto não é um adeus, certo?" Perguntei a ele quando o pânico me dominou.

"Não, B. Verei você por aí".

Mais lágrimas nublaram a minha visão quando ele virou as costas e começou a se afastar.

Eu não podia deixá-lo ir sem deixar que ele soubesse o quanto ele significava para mim. Demorou alguns segundos para eu encontrar a minha voz antes de eu ser capaz de gritar atrás dele, "Jasper!" Eu gritei.

Ele parou, mas não virou o rosto para mim.

"Eu esqueci de dizer o quanto eu te amo, que pessoa linda você é." Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou caminhando pelo meu quintal. Eu afundei nos degraus do meu pátio e comecei a soluçar.

_**Edward POV**_

Quando estacionei na casa da Bella, vi Jasper caminhando até o seu carro. Estendi minha mão para ele e ele a recusou. Olhei para ele um pouco confuso. Eu sabia que ele não gostava de mim, mas eu pensei que ele seria no mínimo civilizado comigo.

"Se você machucá-la, ou quebrar seu coração, eu não hesitarei em chutar o seu traseiro cristão." Ele disse enquanto se afastava. Ele não olhou para trás quando gritou por cima do ombro que Bella estava nos fundos.

Caminhei para os fundos e vi meu Anjo soluçando em suas mãos nos degraus da varanda. Senti meu coração doer. Corri até ela, puxando-a em meus braços.

"Shhh, shhh, Anjo." Eu tentei acalmá-la.

"Ele me deixou... ele fodidamente me deixou." Ela repetiu inúmeras vezes, entre soluços. Eu esfreguei suas costas e comecei a balançá-la. "Por favor, não me deixe... NUNCA!" Bella exigiu.

"Eu estou aqui. Eu não estou indo a lugar algum." Continuei a acalmá-la. Era óbvio que ela estava falando sobre Jasper. Limpei algumas das suas lágrimas enquanto seus soluços diminuíam.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Perguntei a ela cautelosamente. Eu estava tão bravo com Jasper. Como ele pôde estragar o Natal dela assim? Uma vez que processei mais informação sobre a situação e a forma como ela estava agindo, eu fiquei com ciúmes. Seu comportamento era como o de uma menina que acabaram de terminar um relacionamento com ela.

"Eu só pedi a ele antes para não dizer coisas sugestivas para mim." Bella disse entre fungadas e respirações profundas. "E ele ficou chateado e saiu, então eu fui atrás dele para dizer," o lábio inferior dela tremeu e sua respiração engatou enquanto ela tentava formar as palavras, "desculpe", ela finalmente conseguiu guinchar da sua boca. "E ele me disse que doía muito para ele estar ao redor de mim... que ele precisava de tempo e que era ele e não eu..."

Eu não fiquei muito surpreso que veio para isso, ele era o namorado dela em um certo grau, mesmo que eles não percebessem até agora as mentiras que diziam a si mesmos.

"Ele só precisa de tempo... sim... ele estará de volta depois que ele descobrir seus sentimentos." Ela começou a falar principalmente para si mesma. Eu a puxei no meu colo e a abracei. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça exatamente quando a porta se abriu, meus olhos dispararam para a figura na porta.

"Bells." O homem de meia-idade afirmou enquanto olhava para mim, esfregando seu bigode. Estendi o braço que eu tinha envolvido ao redor de Bella para ele, não querendo sair do lado dela.

"Eu sou Edward." Eu disse quando ele apertou minha mão com um olhar contemplativo e Bella ficou tensa. "Tudo bem aqui?" Ele nos perguntou.

Bella levantou rapidamente limpando seu rosto antes de se virar para encarar o homem.

"Então, você é Edward." Ele declarou, "Eu sou o pai de Bella, Chefe Swan".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Chefe Swan".

"Tudo está bem. Estaremos lá dentro em um minuto." Bella disse ao seu pai. Ele balançou a cabeça e caminhou de volta para dentro da casa.

"Basta dar a Jasper algum tempo para descobrir as coisas... eu odeio perguntar isso, mas você não se arrepende de estar comigo por causa de tudo isso com Jasper, certo? Eu sei que ele é seu melhor amigo, e eu nunca quis que você o perdesse." Eu disse a ela. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de que a razão que tudo se desfez para eles era eu.

"Não é sua culpa, Edward. A culpa é minha, e a culpa é de Jasper por pensar que o sexo pode ser casual... Só mais uma fodida de Bella Swan para adicionar à lista".

"As pessoas cometem erros. Todos nós fazemos escolhas erradas, mesmo eu fiz escolhas erradas. O que é importante é que podemos aprender com eles. Você e Jasper precisam de algum tempo para resolver as coisas. Isso tudo leva tempo..." Tentei consolá-la. Ela assentiu com a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu a segurava. Eu podia sentir a umidade das suas lágrimas escorrendo pela minha camisa de botões.

"Vamos apenas tentar aproveitar o resto do dia." Bella disse enquanto tentava colocar um sorriso. Eu sorri para ela e acenei com a cabeça.

"Eu tenho algumas notícias interessantes." Eu disse a ela, mudando de assunto. "Vou começar a procurar um lugar para alugar nesta semana".

"Tão cedo?" Ela me perguntou com surpresa e emoção em sua voz. Eu balancei a cabeça que sim e seu sorriso se alargou.

"Sim, bem, o casamento de Carlisle e minha mãe é em maio, então vou ficar fora durante todo o verão e eu não quero voltar como um sem-teto, então eu acho que quanto mais cedo eu me estabelecer, melhor." Expliquei a ela.

"Por favor, não me lembre que você está partindo." Ela fez beicinho para mim.

"Você acha que Renée vai me deixar seqüestrar você pelo verão?" Brinquei com ela.

"Eu aposto que ela deixaria." Bella disse enquanto caminhávamos até a escada e de volta para sua casa.

"Muito ruim que nós estamos mantendo isso em sigilo." Eu suspirei porque ela estava certa. Renée cederia sua filha para mim pelo verão, que é o quanto ela confiava em mim.

"Edward!" Renée exclamou quando me deu um abraço. "Feliz Natal!" Ela finalmente me liberou e eu apertei a mão de Phil.

"Você conheceu Charlie lá fora?" Concordei que sim para Renée e dei a Charlie o meu sorriso mais encantador. "Bem, esta é Sue, a madrasta de Bella." Renée apontou para Sue. Tomei passos largos em direção à pequena mulher indígena e apertei sua mão delicadamente.

"É um prazer conhecê-la." Eu disse a ela, e nós trocamos alguns cumprimentos.

"Onde está Jasper, baby?" Renée perguntou a Bella. Rezei para que Bella fosse capaz de manter-se junta à simples menção do nome dele.

"Ele teve que ir." Era tudo o que Bella diria.

"Ir? Ir para onde?" Renée questionou.

"Não sei, mãe, ele simplesmente teve que ir, por favor, apenas esqueça isso?" Bella implorou.

"Tudo bem, mais tarde." Renée declarou. Pelo que Bella me disse, Jasper era como um filho para ela. Deve ser muito difícil para Jasper agora. Presumo que ele se sente muito sozinho, como se estivesse perdendo a família. Ficar longe de Bella não deve ter sido uma escolha fácil para ele fazer.

"Edward." Chefe Swan se aproximou de mim com uma cerveja Vitamin R, "Vamos ter uma conversa." Ele afirmou entregando-me uma cerveja. Eu não queria a cerveja, mas eu não queria parecer rude por não aceitá-la.

"Não, obrigado, Chefe Swan, não sou grande fã de cerveja." Eu lhe disse a verdade. Ele deu de ombros e abriu a cerveja tomando alguns goles. Ele então começou a recuar para fora para o pátio dos fundos. Assumi que eu deveria segui-lo. Beijei o topo da cabeça de Bella antes de eu segui-lo e ela murmurou "desculpa" para mim. Eu sorri e dei de ombros para ela.

"Está tudo bem." Sussurrei de volta para ela, seguindo o Chefe Swan para fora. Eu sabia que um dia eu poderia ter que falar com o namorado da minha filha e eu não tinha nada a esconder.

Eu estava na frente dele com as mãos nos bolsos para que eu não brincasse nervosamente com o meu cabelo. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava tentando deixar-me desconfortável com o silêncio.

"Quantos anos você tem, Edward?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns momentos tensos.

"Vinte e dois, senhor." Respondi a ele.

"Huh... e não há nenhuma garota da sua idade para você namorar? Você escolheu namorar a minha filha de 16 anos de idade?" Ele acusou.

"Com todo o devido respeito, Chefe Swan, Bella não é uma garota de 16 anos comum, nem eu sou um ordinário de 22 anos." Permaneci frio, calmo e respeitoso.

"Edward, você é um homem e não há nada de extraordinário além desse fato. Eu sei que Bella pensa que eu não a conheço, mas eu conheço. Renée me mantém informado muito bem sobre o quão selvagem ela é, se eu descobrir que você está se aproveitando dela e usando o seu trabalho para ganhar a confiança da minha ingênua ex-mulher para conseguir entrar nas calças da minha filha, eu vou te matar." Ele disse calmamente dando mais goles na sua cerveja.

"Eu entendo a sua preocupação. Eu amo a sua filha. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-la." Tentei assegurar a ele.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu posso não estar muito ao redor, mas eu não sou tão ingênuo como Renée. Estarei vigiando a situação. Eu não gosto que você seja seis anos mais velho que minha Bells. Estou disposto a dar a você o benefício da dúvida porque, bem, se você é tudo que Renée diz que você é, Bells pode ser muito pior".

"Eu aprecio a oportunidade de mostrar a você o quanto Bella significa para mim." Eu disse a ele antes que ele apertou minha mão novamente. Ele passou por mim e voltou para a casa e minhas mãos foram automaticamente através do meu cabelo enquanto eu soltei um suspiro exagerado.

Jantamos e Bella estava um pouco distante. Segurei a mão dela a maior parte do dia dando-lhe apertos tranqüilizadores e sorrisos. Eu sabia que Renée tinha pedido licença por alguns minutos e tentou ligar para Jasper para se certificar de que ele estava bem.

Sue era muito quieta e mal falava, a menos que fosse falado diretamente com ela. Imaginei que ela estava muito desconfortável. Phil e Charlie simplesmente bebiam cerveja após cerveja e Renée trouxe um bolo em que se lia "Feliz Aniversário, Jesus", até eu ri um pouco disso.

Minha mãe, Carlisle, Rose e Emmett chegaram para a sobremesa. Minha mãe trouxe uma planta de cacto de Natal para Renée e Phil. Todo mundo estava falando e eu não conseguia achar Bella em lugar nenhum. Caminhei pelo corredor e bati suavemente na porta fechada.

"Anjo." Eu chamei enquanto abri a porta devagar e espiei minha cabeça para dentro da sua porta. Ela estava inclinada para fora da janela soprando fumaça. "O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei quando o cheiro de maconha me agrediu.

"Feche a porta, por favor." Ela disse enquanto inalava mais da droga. "Você quer um tapa?" Ela me perguntou estendendo a pequena articulação.

"Não, obrigado." Eu disse a ela quando me sentei na beirada da sua cama olhando para o chão. "Isso não vai fazê-lo voltar... você sabe disso, certo?" Perguntei a ela porque eu odiava que ela usasse drogas para lidar com seus problemas.

"Isto," ela disse segurando a articulação, "não tem nada a ver com _**ELE.**_" Ela afirmou. "Talvez se você algum dia tivesse fumado isso, você saberia".

"Bella, não brigue comigo. Você está certa, eu não entendo o que é estar chapado, ou bêbado, eu não sei como é o sexo, eu provavelmente nem mesmo sei como é perder alguém que eu amo, ou metade das coisas sobre as quais você sabe. Eu sei que _**ISTO**_," eu disse apontando para a articulação, "não é a resposta. O que eu sei é que eu amo você. Eu quero fazer o que puder para ajudá-la a ser feliz sem ter que estar chapada." Eu não queria vir em um julgamento, mas eu não podia permitir que ela pensasse que eu estava bem com o uso de drogas também.

Ela colocou a articulação fora e foi até sua bolsa. Ela pescou algum colírio, inclinou a cabeça para trás e apertou uma gota em cada olho.

"Seja como for, você não quer que eu faça isso, não vou fazê-lo. Problema resolvido." Bella disse caminhando em minha direção.

"Não, isso não resolve nada. Eu quero que você pare porque você percebe que você não precisa disso. Não por mim" Eu disse a ela. "O quê? Você simplesmente diz, ou faz, o que quer que você pense que eu quero ouvir? Você está apenas representando um personagem?" Perguntei a ela porque ela era muito rápida em me agradar.

"Este é a porra do pior Natal da minha vida." Ela disse calmamente antes da sua voz começar a subir e ela começar a gritar comigo com um sorriso leve, "Sim, Edward, estou representando a porra de um personagem, fingindo, sei lá. Se eu estivesse representando, você pensaria que eu era virgem, e não a puta da escola, Jasper ainda estaria fodidamente aqui comigo porque, adivinhe? Eu ainda estaria fodendo com ele enquanto tentava brincar com você. Que porra!" Ela terminou quando a sua porta se abriu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Renée perguntou e eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando manter a calma. "Esse cheiro é maconha?" Ela engasgou. "Sinto muito, Edward." Renée virou para olhar para mim, "Eu posso ter uma palavra com a minha filha?" Ela se afastou de mim antes que eu me desculpasse saindo do seu quarto.

Todos os olhos estavam em mim quando entrei na sala de estar, obviamente, todos ouviram a explosão de Bella. Carlisle e Charlie olhavam para mim com os braços cruzados, as bocas de Rose e Emmett estavam entreabertas, e minha mãe simplesmente olhava com pena de mim.

Sentei no sofá correndo minha mão em meus cabelos, dizendo uma oração silenciosa. Minha mãe veio e sentou ao meu lado, esfregando minhas costas. Eu praticamente acabei de expor o relacionamento de Bella e Jasper para nossas famílias, enquanto sua mãe pensava que eu estava fumando maconha com ela.

"Deus, Edward, se você namoraria uma adolescente, você poderia ter, pelo menos, escolhido uma com o seu nível de experiência." Rose cuspiu para mim.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle a repreendeu. Eu apenas olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça.

"Eu não escolhi Bella. Estar com Bella nunca foi uma escolha." Eu tentei colocar em palavras o que eu sentia por Bella. Eu nunca disse realmente a Rosalie quão conectado eu me sentia a ela. Rosalie poderia ser muito sincera e raramente se preocupava em pensar antes de falar. "Bella... ela é como o ar que eu respiro. Você tem alguma idéia da luta interna que enfrento estando com ela? Mantendo as coisas 'privadas'? Sabendo que a normalidade para nós é algo que você e Emmett tomam como concedido... que eu não posso segurar a mão dela em público. Por causa do julgamento de pessoas como você, Rose, e deixe-me dizer a você outra coisa, o amor que sinto por ela... é ágape*****".

_*__Ágape__ (em grego, "__αγάπη__", transliterado para o latim "agape"), é uma das diversas palavras gregas para o amor. A palavra foi usada de maneiras diferentes por uma variedade de fontes contemporâneas e antigas, incluindo os autores da Bíblia. Muitos pensaram que esta palavra representa o amor divino, incondicional, com auto-sacrifício ativo, pela vontade e pelo pensamento. Os filósofos gregos nos tempos de Platão e outros autores antigos usaram o termo para denotar o amor a um esposo ou a uma família, ou a afeição para uma atividade particular, em contraste com 'philia', uma afeição que poderia ser encontrada entre irmãos ou a afeição assexuada, e 'eros', uma afeição de natureza sexual. _

"Ágape? Que tipo de estranha merda cristã você está cuspindo? Você sabe, Cullen, quando tivemos a nossa pequena conversa eu não quis dizer para você ter a idéia de que minha filha estava se aproveitando de você!" Charlie cuspiu apontando o dedo para mim.

"Tudo o que tenho feito sempre é mostrar a Bella completa compreensão e amor, amor cuidadoso, amor abnegado, amor ativo, o amor volitivo, que é ágape. Certamente algo que você nunca com certeza mostrou a ela." Eu gritei de volta para ele ficando em pé e apontando para ele. "Talvez Bella não tivesse nem mesmo a reputação que ela tem na escola se ela não tivesse que encontrar a atenção em outro lugar! Talvez se você dissesse a ela mais que você a ama, ela não teria os problemas que ela tem com inapropriado amor, e ela seria capaz de dizer isso! Eu aposto que você nem sequer sabia disso, sabia? Que ela não pode dizer 'eu te amo'!" Eu quase me senti mal, mas uma vez que eu vi a cabeça de Charlie cair em derrota, eu sabia, ele sabia, eu estava certo.

"Edward, sente-se. Não há espaço para culpa nesta situação." Carlisle entrou em cena para acabar com o momento tenso. Deixei escapar uma respiração lenta e acompanhada de alguns passos para trás. "Você e Charlie amam e querem o que é melhor para Bella, argumentar e acusar não vai resolver nada." Eu vi Charlie abrir outra cerveja e eu me sentei no sofá esperando que tudo ficasse bem.

Nós realmente poderíamos usar um pouco de compreensão, Senhor.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, que cap. tenso... primeiro Jasper "abandonando" Bella para poder lidar com seus sentimentos... então a explosão de Bella e agora essa 'briga generalizada' sobre o que é melhor pra ela..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. 20 – Temos Perdido

_**Where have the children gone?  
We were innocent once… that was so long ago,  
Have we lost our way back home?  
**__**We have made mistakes I know  
I know**_

Para onde foram as crianças?  
Um dia nós fomos inocentes... mas isso foi há muito tempo,  
Temos perdido nosso caminho de volta para casa?  
Temos cometido erros, eu sei  
Eu sei

**Have we Lost – Flyleaf**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Temos Perdido**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, o que está acontecendo aqui? Você e Jasper estiveram fazendo sexo?" Renée me perguntou tão calma quanto podia. Fechei os olhos e empurrei o meu cabelo para trás da orelha. O gato estava fora da bolsa. Todo mundo sabia. Eu e a porra da minha boca grande. Mortificada.

"Não desde que eu comecei a sair com Edward, mas, sim, nós já fizemos... sexo." Eu disse para ela enquanto eu olhava para baixo. A palavra sexo deixando meus lábios e entrando nos ouvidos de Renée simplesmente não era certo.

"Bella... eu só... eu não sei o que dizer, ou como lidar com isso. Obviamente, eu estou muito atrasada para dizer qualquer coisa que poderia ter parado você. Eu simplesmente não entendo." Renée parecia estar lutando com isso tanto quanto eu estava. "O que aconteceu com Jasper?" Senti as lágrimas encherem os meus olhos. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente me importava que eu tivesse decepcionado a minha mãe com o meu comportamento.

"Eu não sei... ele acha que quer ficar comigo." Eu disse a ela. Eu podia ouvir Charlie e Edward discutindo na sala, e me arrepiei com a lembrança de que eu não conseguia expressar em palavras os meus sentimentos por Edward.

"No entanto, você está com Edward, você não escolheu Jasper e ele ficou chateado e foi embora?" Ela me perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Ele nunca me pediu para escolher. Eu não tenho escolha. Não há escolha. Apenas dói a Jasper estar por perto e me ver com o Edward. Ele me disse que precisava de algum tempo".

"Bella, por favor, não me faça arrancar os seus dentes para tirar isso de você, só me diga. Eu não quero ter que fazer vinte perguntas por isso".

Foda-se a minha vida.

Eu disse a ela tudo sobre James e Jasper. Como ele me protegia, como ele se levantou por mim e fez a minha vida na Winchester High School suportável. Não era nenhum segredo que eu era conhecida como a 'puta da escola', e em uma cidade tão pequena até mesmo os adultos fofocavam sobre isso. Ou ela preferiu ignorar, ou não acreditar. Eu não sabia qual dos dois, eu não me importava. Eu não tinha vontade de falar com ela sobre isso. Eu deixei de fora a maior parte das minhas drogas e bebidas. Eu disse a ela sobre a reação de Edward e sua compreensão.

"Bella... eu me sinto uma mãe horrível, nunca sabendo de nada disso, eu tinha ouvido algumas fofocas e apenas pensei que as outras meninas tinham ciúmes e inventaram rumores sobre você..." Enxuguei as lágrimas dos meus olhos e apenas encolhi os ombros. "Eu acho que é seguro dizer que você aprendeu a sua lição sobre o sexo, e que ele nunca pode ser casual. Você é muito sortuda por ter Edward".

"Eu sei." Eu disse mantendo os meus olhos no chão.

"Você sabe que eu tenho que perguntar sobre esse cheiro de maconha... você não parou com isso." Renée disse. É claro que eu não parei. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você e Edward estavam aqui fumando maconha." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Edward não estava fumando, eu estava. Ele estava me dizendo que ele não gostava disso." Eu o defendi e continuei a contar a ela sobre a briga e a razão da minha explosão.

"Bella, eu tenho uma casa cheia de convidados. Eu não quero essa porcaria na minha casa. Eu não quero você fazendo disso um ciclo. Eu não esqueço, nem levo as coisas mais longe, eu não sou uma punidora. Você já tem 16 anos de idade. Eu não acho que tenho que proibindo você de sair por uma semana fará você parar de fumar isso. Apenas, por favor, me escute quando eu digo que nada bom virá disso." Eu concordei com a cabeça para a minha mãe. "Por que você não se limpa e volta para ficar com os convidados? Eles são a família do _seu _namorado." Ela disse esfregando o meu braço e me dando um leve sorriso.

"Claro." Eu disse a ela com um sorriso falso. Nenhum problema. Eu posso ir lá fora. Eu posso enfrentá-los. Com quem diabos eu estava brincando?

Era oficial. Todos eles sabiam que eu era uma vagabunda, uma porcaria quebrada. Eu não queria enfrentá-los. Nem todo mundo é compreencivo como Edward.

Joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto e reapliquei um pouco de maquiagem. Tomei algumas respirações profundas antes de abrir a porta e ficar pronta para enfrentar todos. Caminhei lentamente em direção à sala onde todos estavam se misturando e rindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu vi Edward rindo com Emmett na poltrona. Edward me deu um grande sorriso e fez um sinal para eu ir sentar com ele. Caminhei lentamente para ele e ele me ofereceu um sorriso sincero.

"Ei, Anjo, sente-se." Ele disse me convidando para sentar em seu colo. Sorri para ele enquanto eu sentava no seu joelho e passava o meu braço em volta do seu pescoço. Abaixei a minha cabeça perto da dele e brinquei com o cabelo na base do seu pescoço. "Tudo bem?" Ele sussurrou para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça que sim. "Sinto muito." Nós dois sussurramos simultaneamente. Nós rimos e ele me apertou, antes de voltar sua atenção para Emmett.

Eles estavam conversando sobre a próxima turnê e eu odiava ser lembrada disso. Tentei o meu melhor para bloqueá-los e me concentrar apenas no jeito como Edward era. Tentando o meu melhor para capturar a sensação do seu toque, seu cheiro, o jeito como o seu cabelo ficava perfeitamente bagunçado, o verde dos seus olhos, e a forma que a sua mandíbula forte era recém-barbeada. Eu ficaria sem ele durante todo o verão, eu queria me lembrar de tudo dele. Corri meus dedos ao longo da superfície lisa. Eu sentia falta da barba. Edward disse que queria fazer a barba antes do concerto de Natal, ele queria parecer limpo. Posso dizer que na maior parte do tempo ele parecia muito desarrumado. Quero dizer, sujo mesmo? Era bom ver o seu cabelo limpo e as roupas em ordem.

Quando era apenas nós saindo, na maioria das vezes ele usava roupas que ele devia ter desde que ele estava no colégio. Havia manchas e buracos, que ele havia costurado de novo e, de alguma forma, ele conseguia parecer gostoso. Ninguém mais no mundo poderia ser um vagabundo gostoso como Edward Cullen.

Todos, exceto Edward, foram embora por volta das onze horas. Eu estava física e emocionalmente esgotada. Ninguém falou sobre a minha explosão e nenhuma vez eu me senti julgada por eles.

Renée disse que Edward poderia ficar e esperar um pouco para sair, já que era uma pausa de inverno. Ela foi para a cama logo depois que todos foram embora, e Phil tinha saído em torno das dez horas pela quantidade de cerveja que ele bebeu a noite toda. Eu estava grata porque o tempo que Edward e eu passamos juntos hoje ou eu estava chorando, gritando, ou na presença dos nossos pais.

Edward estava sentado no comprimento do sofá, com os pés apoiados para cima quando eu voltei após me trocar para meus moletons. Sentei-me entre as suas pernas descansando minhas costas contra o seu peito. Suas mãos vieram aos meus quadris e ele começou a traçar seus dedos para cima e para baixo ao meu lado.

"Eu me sinto como um burro pelo que impliquei mais cedo." Ele falou baixinho enquanto seus dedos serpenteavam sob a minha camisa. "Eu realmente sinto muito." Ele disse enquanto seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço e suas mãos encontraram meus seios.

"Eu sei." Eu respirei. "Mas, na verdade, eu sou a única que deveria estar pedindo desculpas, eu realmente agi de forma muito imatura." Eu estava agradecida por ter tirado o meu sutiã quando suas mãos amassaram meus peitos e apertaram os meus mamilos. Senti a sua dureza contra as minhas costas e empurrei para trás contra ele enquanto inclinei minha cabeça dando a ele melhor acesso ao meu pescoço. Ele deslizou as alças dos meus braços enquanto beijava meu ombro, mordendo-o suavemente. Ele movia as mãos devagar para baixo no meu estômago e sob a minha calça de moletom e calcinha. Minha respiração engatou quando seus longos dedos deslizaram sobre o meu clitóris e nas minhas dobras. Eu me movi para cima e para baixo contra a sua dureza, seguindo o ritmo dos seus dedos.

"Eu amo o quão molhada você está." Ele respirou e aqueas palavras dos seus lábios me levaram ao orgasmo. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava falando sujo comigo.

"Porra, Edward." Eu grunhi enquanto apertava ao redor dos seus dedos. Tentei não dizer coisas como "oh, Deus", ou "santa porra", mas eu não poderia controlar totalmente as coisas que vinham na minha boca quando eu estava me sentindo tão alta. Ele esfregou meu clitóris algumas vezes antes de tirar a mão das minhas calças. Eu me virei para encará-lo. Peguei a mão que ele usou para me trazer prazer e sedutoramente chupei os dedos que tinham acabado de estar dentro de mim. Seus olhos estavam encapuzados e eu decidi que veria se ele me deixaria ir mais longe com ele. Soltei seus dedos e deslizei para baixo no seu corpo. Comecei a desfazer suas calças e liberei sua dureza da sua boxer. Movi minha mão para cima e para baixo no seu comprimento algumas vezes antes de pegá-lo e trazê-lo à minha boca.

"Bella." Ele começou antes de eu sugar de volta para cima o seu comprimento e rodar minha língua ao redor da cabeça do seu pênis. Olhei para ele quando me mudei de volta para baixo no seu comprimento. Eu tinha estado tão ansiosa para prová-lo. Seu pré-gozo veio gotejando na minha boca e eu continuei a mover minha boca para cima e para baixo, acrescentando a minha mão. Edward começou a acariciar a minha nuca suavemente soltando grunhidos baixos e gemidos.

"Onde você quer que eu termine?" Ele assobiou. "Porque eu estou perto".

Enquanto eu me movi de volta para cima em seu eixo, tirei minha boca completamente e disse, "Eu engulo." Em seguida eu o coloquei de volta na minha boca. Eu só tive que subir e descer nele mais uma vez mais antes do seu gozo jorrar na minha boca e eu engoli-lo. Não era de nenhuma forma doce, ou delicioso, mas era a melhor porra que eu já havia experimentado.

"Eu queria que você não tivesse feito isso." Ele suspirou com um sorriso torto. "Como é que eu devo demonstrar controle e resistência quando você faz coisas como _esta_ comigo?"

Dei de ombros, "Eu espero que você não tenha ficado bravo..." Eu parei porque eu deveria ter perguntado a ele. Eu sabia que uma vez que os meus lábios tocassem o seu pênis, ele não seria capaz de me dizer para parar, e eu tinha prometido a ele que não iria pressioná-lo ainda mais além do que ele estava disposto a ir.

"Você me pegou um pouco de surpresa, eu não estou reclamando, no entanto." Ele disse para mim. "Eu odeio deixá-la tão logo depois que você... hum... fez isso." Edward se esforçou com as palavras, "Mas eu não acho que Renée tem a intenção de me encontrar aqui pela manhã".

"Dane-se, fique." Eu fiz beicinho para ele.

"Eu não posso, Anjo. Eu não quero perder a confiança da sua mãe. É importante que eu mantenha a confiança dela para que eu possa estar com você." Edward me explicou gentilmente afastando alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto.

Eu suspirei, "Eu sei, você está certo." Eu disse enquanto me esforcei para sair de perto dele. Eu caminhei até a porta e ele me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

"Eu amo você, sonhos doces." Ele disse-me

"Eu sei, você também, baby." Eu disse a ele, ainda lutando para dizer as palavras. Elas tocaram na minha cabeça, mas, por algum motivo, não pude fazê-las saírem dos meus lábios. Ele sorriu para mim fazendo meu estômago vibrar antes que ele saísse para a escuridão.

Eu fiz o meu caminho de forma grogue para a minha cama, enquanto pensamentos sobre Jasper alcançavam a minha mente. Tão cansada como eu estava, eu não poderia encontrar um sono repousante que eu desesperadamente precisava. Eu estava preocupada com Jasper e eu sentia falta dele. Arrependimento não era algo que eu costumava sentir. Eu entendia isso melhor agora, no entanto. Eu odiava que Jasper e eu tivemos sexo tão casualmente e fomos estúpidos o bastante para pensar que poderíamos escapar ilesos.

Havia um peso em seus olhos hoje. Por um momento eu desejei que fôssemos crianças inocentes... que pudéssemos voltar atrás. Mas esse era um caminho sem volta, minha inocência foi perdida há muito tempo. Eu sabia que era um erro e eu simplesmente esperava que eu e Jasper não tivéssemos perdido muito por causa desse erro.

Na manhã seguinte, Renée invadiu o meu quarto pelas guimbas de crack surgidas para uma 'pesquisa', já que eu era como os pagãos incrédulos e uma pecadora corrompida.

Ela pegou a erva, a vodka, meu cachimbo e, sim, os grandes preservativos que eu tinha escondido para minhas escapadas sexuais com Jasper.

"Pelo menos vocês estavam sendo cuidadosos, eu acho que posso agradecer a Deus por vocês dois não serem completos idiotas." Renée bufou. Eu fiquei calada. Eu não estava com disposição de ver se Renée realmente tentaria me colocar de castigo.

Sorte minha ela não encontrar minhas pílulas de prescrição restrita, eu as mantinha em um frasco de comprimidos Midol*****. Aquele pacote tinha uma ampla variedade de analgésicos, relaxantes musculares, e superiores. Vamos enfrentar isso... eu tinha um monte de dor para aliviar.

_*__Midol__: remédio para aliviar TPM. _

"Eu realmente não posso acreditar em você, Bella." Ela parecia estar presa em repetir apenas algumas frases sobre o meu comportamento. "Eu criei você melhor do que isso".

"Sinto muito." Eu murmurava depois de cada frase.

"Foi realmente embaraçoso o seu comportamento de ontem." Tudo que eu podia fazer era suspirar e dizer minhas centésima 'desculpa' da manhã.

"Eu não acho que tenho uma escolha além de redefinir algumas regras a mais para você, Bella".

"Mãe! Vamos lá!" Eu tentei argumentar.

"Bella, não discuta comigo. Depois de provar que você pode agir como uma adulta responsável, eu darei a você mais privilégios." Ela suspirou tomando um lugar na beirada da minha cama. "Primeiro, nada de sair nas noites de escola, a menos que seja uma função da igreja. Segundo, o toque de recolher de fim de semana é às dez horas".

"F.M.V." Eu disse quando enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Ela não tinha a idéia do caralho do que F.M.V.***** significava. No começo eu estava um pouco chateada que ela estava completamente bloqueando eu e Edward. Isso foi até que eu percebi que ela nunca disse que ele não poderia vir à _**MINHA**_ casa. Eu não estava prestes a perguntar, eu simplesmente o convidaria a vir. Ela não diria merda nenhuma uma vez que essas suas regras não incluíam namorados e visitação.

_*__F.M.V.__: Foda-se a Minha Vida._

Renée saiu e eu tentei voltar a dormir. Ela disse que passaria pela casa de Jasper e veria como ele estava. Ela levou algumas das sobras da ceia de Natal para ele. Eu estava realmente chateada porque ninguém parecia estar desapontado com Jasper o tanto quanto eles estavam comigo. Isso só porque ele era um homem, que era normal para ele ter sexo casual. Estou certa que Renée dava a porra da razão a ele, eu nunca saberia. Não é como se eu simplesmente pudesse ligar para ele e perguntar.

A semana passou no que parecia ser uma câmera lenta muito borrada. Renée se manteve verificando Jasper, mas tudo o que ela me diria era que ele estava bem. Edward e eu saímos algumas vezes, já que era as férias de Natal e, tecnicamente, não eram noites de escola. Eu nunca o deixaria me abandonar às dez e Renée nunca disse nada sobre ele estar ali.

Era véspera de Ano Novo e eu estava ansiosa pela festa de Ano Novo de Riley. Eu disse a Edward que eu não queria ir. Eu não sabia o quão estranho poderia ser com Jasper, e eu não queria ficar sem Edward. Era oficial, eu era uma patética namorada dependente... eu era meu próprio pior pesadelo.

"Basta ir até as dez, Anjo, eu vou encontrá-la na sua casa logo depois." Edward me persuadiu a ir. "Você não deve não sair com seus amigos só porque eu não posso".

"Acho que eu poderia fazer uma aparição. Eu não acho que alguém sequer notaria se eu estivesse lá ou não." Eu suspirei.

"Alice quereria ver você." Por que ele estava sempre certo? Se ele estivesse aqui comigo, em vez de pelo telefone, eu jogaria a minha língua para ele. Alice era a única amiga verdadeira que eu tinha na escola. Seria inteligente eu alimentar minha amizade com ela.

"Tudo bem." Eu cedi. "Eu acho que eu deveria ficar pronta." Eu disse a Edward. "Vou vê-lo às dez horas?" Eu confirmei.

"As dez, Anjo. Tenha um bom tempo e cuide-se".

"Sempre." Eu disse a ele. Ele disse que me amava e eu disse a ele idem. Coloquei a camisa rasgada Ed Hardy que Jasper me deu com jeans skinny e botas até o tornozelo. Eu disse a Renée que eu estava saindo com Alice um pouco e estaria em casa às dez.

"Essa camisa é um pouco reveladora, Bella, você não acha?" Renée repreendeu a minha aparência.

"Elá esta bem, mãe".

"Você está pedindo para ter problemas." Ela disse enquanto eu revirei os olhos para ela.

"Problemas?" Eu ri para ela. "Eu acho que você tem feito um excelente trabalho mantendo os problemas longe." Peguei minha bolsa e saí pela porta.

Provavelmente eu não teria ninguém para conversar essa noite, exceto Alice, eu duvidava que eu pudesse encontrar algum problema. Eu sentia falta de problemas e Renée estava obstinada em me manter fora de divertimento. Bêbada, chapada, fazendo sexo, plena em problemas... isso era divertido.

Se Deus respondesse às minhas orações, eu encontraria um pouco esta noite.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Pôxa, primeiro as coisas se acertam, todos tratando Bella normalmente, então Renée decide realmente agir como mãe e impor alguns limites a ela.. e agora ela quer problemas? Vamos esperar pra ver o que essa Bella vai aprontar..._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. 21 – Auréola

**Capítulo 21 –**** Auréola**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

_Onde você está?_ Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Bella às dez e dez. Eu não queria que ela entrasse em apuros por estar atrasada. Esperei cinco minutos e ela não tinha respondido. Eu estava um pouco preocupado, mas imaginei que ela perdeu a noção do tempo e eu estava exagerando.

Caminhei até a porta e bati.

"Edward!" Renée exclamou quando abriu a porta. "Espero que minha filha esteja com você, você sabe que seu novo toque de recolher é às dez".

"Não, Renée, ela não está comigo, eu acabei de falar com Bella e ela está tendo algum problema com sua picape. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu vou buscá-la. O telefone dela morreu antes que ela pudesse me dizer o endereço, e eu preciso saber onde é a casa de Riley." Eu menti. Fiquei tão chocado com a facilidade com que a mentira saiu da minha boca. Eu sabia que era errado, eu simplesmente não conseguia me importar. Tudo o que eu pensava era em manter Bella fora de problemas com Renée.

Uma vez que eu tive as indicações confusas de Renée, ela não tinha os nomes das ruas, apenas estranhos pontos de referência. Dirigi lentamente através da pitoresca cidade de Winchester procurando a casa com janelas verdes e fontes de aves no gramado. Era um pouco arriscado eu aparecer à procura de Bella. Eu esperava que pudesse fundir isso como fazer um favor para sua mãe. A música da festa podia ser ouvida a um quarteirão de distância e a casa foi bastante fácil de encontrar.

Estacionei o Volvo e puxei o capuz da minha jaqueta na esperança de ser menos perceptível. Eu me aproximei da casa com as mãos nos bolsos e lançando olhares para baixo para evitar olhares curiosos. Pisei nas latas de cerveja Natural Ice e algumas crianças embriagadas. A casa estava escura e cheia de fumaça. A sala de estar era a pista de dança e eu fiz a varredura da área por Bella enquanto observava as crianças se esfregando uns contra os outros.

_O que eu estava pensando incentivando-a a vir a uma festa como essa? _

Eu estava observando dois caras fazendo sanduíche com uma garota entre eles enquanto se esfregavam nela. Vi as mãos deles viajando para onde quisessem. Uma das mãos desceu pelo lado da garota enquanto a outra subiu pelas pernas dela. Eu estava prestes a virar quando a garota se virou e não era apenas uma garota qualquer... era a _minha_ namorada.

Vi Jasper sentado no sofá olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Ele parecia satisfeito que a minha namorada estava no pau de outros dois caras. Olhei para ele quando eu rapidamente fiz meu caminho até ela. Quando cheguei a ela, agarrei seu braço com firmeza e a puxei para fora do meio do idiota número um e o idiota número dois. Ela tropeçou em mim. Ótimo. Ela estava obviamente bêbada.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela gritou comigo. "Largue-me!" Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Você deveria estar em casa 30 minutos atrás. Por favor, deixe-me tirá-la daqui." Eu implorei com ela calmamente.

"Você quer que eu vá para casa para Renée assim?" Ela riu de mim.

"Eu vou lidar com isso... confia em mim?" Implorei para ela.

"Sim, B, você deveria ir." Jasper veio balançando a sua cerveja. Bella e eu olhamos para ele.

"Vá se foder, Jazz." Bella cuspiu, e ele continuou a sorrir e beber.

"A qualquer hora, B." Ele disse com uma piscadela.

"Afaste-se, Jasper." Eu avisei apontando um dedo em seu peito.

"Não me toque, caralho, pegue a porra da sua namorada bêbada e dê o fora daqui antes que eu tenha que vê-la transar com todo mundo, menos comigo." Jasper cuspiu de volta para mim. Balancei minha cabeça para ele. A maioria das crianças na festa estava assistindo a cena se desenrolar e eu não conseguia me importar. Então o que? Ela era minha namorada. Sua mãe disse que estava tudo bem, eu ainda manteria isso privado. Se alguém perguntasse, eu não negaria isso. Eu também não entraria em detalhes sobre nada disso. Francamente, não era da conta de ninguém. Todo mundo já estava me perguntando sobre a minha namorada na igreja. Eu apenas sorria e dizia a todos eles a mesma coisa, que ela era ótima e os conheceria em breve. Eles especularam que era uma amiga minha de um acampamento que eu passava em cada verão há dois anos, Kate. Eu era amigo dela, mas só falei com ela duas semanas no ano.

"Grande amigo você é." Eu disse a ele enquanto envolvi meu braço em torno da cintura de Bella e comecei a levá-la para fora, quando ouvi Jasper gritar atrás de nós.

"Ela nunca teve um problema dizendo que _ME_ amava!" Eu parei mortificado em meus calcanhares e olhei para Bella, pedindo-lhe com os meus olhos para me dizer que ele estava mentindo, tornando-se um motivo para estar entre nós.

"É diferente." Ela sussurrou olhando para o chão. Meus olhos fecharam e eu olhei para longe dela decepcionado. Senti como se eu tivesse sido aproveitado por ela. Hesitei apenas um momento antes de eu abraçá-la apertado e a trazer para o carro.

Eu a ajudei a entrar no Volvo e peguei meu celular ligando para Renée. Eu estava tão atordoado com as emoções, que fiquei paralisado. Eu sabia que medidas deveriam ser tomadas e simplesmente comecei a ir para os movimentos, colocando de lado toda a mágoa e raiva que eu sentia naquele momento. Isso teria que esperar.

"Olá." Ela atendeu o telefone.

"Renée, é Edward, a picape de Bella quebrou, precisa de uma nova peça. Eu não posso arrumá-la esta noite. Eu estava esperando que você não se importaria se eu levasse Bella à Mrs. Wicks para comer alguma torta antes de voltarmos aí?" Eu perguntei porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia trazê-la para casa sem receber comida e café dentro dela, além da Sra. Wicks ter as melhores tortas, não é uma coisa estranha a fazer em Winchester.

"Claro, Edward, você pode trazer para Phil e eu uma fatia de banana com creme?" Ela perguntou.

"Sem problemas, obrigado, Renée." Assim que desliguei e abri a porta, entrei no Volvo hesitantemente. Eu nunca tinha estado mais chateado com Bella do que eu estava hoje à noite. Eu sabia que não deveria ficar surpreso que ela tinha ficado tão bêbada. Que ela deixou aqueles caras colocarem suas mãos sujas sobre ela, combinado com a notícia de Jasper, me fez questionar tudo. Eu não estava prestes a discutir meus sentimentos com ela enquanto ela estivesse bêbada. Eu sabia melhor do que tentar chegar em alguém que estava bêbado. Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo antes de ligar o carro e sair do meio-fio.

"Que porra, Edward!" Bella exclamou quando o carro a sacudiu no assento.

"Desculpa." Eu disse simplesmente.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Bella perguntou-me defensivamente.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde." Eu disse, tentando manter a calma e não mostrando mais a minha raiva.

"NÃO! Diga-me agora!" Ela gritou.

"Esqueça isso. Agora não é hora." Eu disse enquanto a raiva enchia o meu tom.

"Caralho, diga-me, Edward." Ela olhou para mim.

Puxei bruscamente no lote de estacionamento do restaurante e bati no freio.

"Você quer saber o que é o meu problema, Bella? Eu vou lhe dizer. Eu acabei de entrar em uma festa de escola para encontrar _MINHA _namorada bêbada sendo aproveitada não por _UM, _mas por _DOIS _meninos excitados, que a estavam _AMASSANDO _na pista de dança. Eu tive que assistir enquanto as mãos deles apalpavam você!" Gritei com ela batendo as mãos no meu volante. "E eu não estou nem mesmo tentando falar com você sobre toda a situação de Jasper".

Olhei para ela e notei que ela mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos.

"Bella, vamos pegar um café pra você." Eu disse solenemente enquanto saía do carro. Abri a porta e a puxei para mim. Eu a guiei para dentro da lanchonete e pedi dois cafés. Nós estávamos sentados em uma cabine e eu escorreguei ao lado dela.

"Quanto você bebeu hoje?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu não sei... eu só me lembro de ter bebido um vinho mais fresco tipo às oito, eu nem me lembro de terminá-lo." Bella se esforçou para falar.

"Quem o deu a você?" Perguntei, preocupado que alguém colocou uma droga de estupro na bebida dela.

"Hum... Alec, eu acho." Ela arrastava suas palavras. Eu a beijei na boca para prová-la. Com a forma bêbada como ela estava agindo, eu deveria ser capaz de sentir o cheiro do álcool na sua respiração, mas não havia nada. Sem cheiro e sem gosto.

"Alec?" Eu questionei. "Cabelo castanho? Olhos pequenos e brilhantes?" Eu descrevi um dos caras com quem ela estava dançando.

Tudo que Bella pôde fazer foi acenar um sim. Eu estava realmente preocupado com ela. Uma vez uma menina no grupo de jovens veio até mim para dizer-me que tinha recebido uma bebida com uma droga de estupro e me perguntou o que deveria fazer. Não havia muito para ela fazer naquele momento, no entanto. Era tarde demais. Eu não queria que Bella se sentisse da mesma maneira.

"Bella, eu acho que devemos ir ao hospital, ou algo assim... eu acho que nós precisamos relatar o que aconteceu esta noite".

"Não!" Ela chorou. "Por favor, não. Eu não quero ficar em apuros!" Bella tentou gritar.

"Você não fez nada de errado. Eles fizeram." Eu disse a ela.

"Não, eu não quero que todas as crianças lá entrem em apuros".

"Bella, e se eles fizerem isso para alguém e não houver ninguém para pará-los? Nós podemos impedir que isso aconteça a alguém hoje à noite. Eu não posso, pela minha consciência, deixar que isso continue." Tentei explicar a ela. Eu estava agradecido que eles não tiveram a chance de realmente machucá-la.

"Por favor, não." Ela tentou pedir-me. "Todo mundo vai pensar que fui eu! Eles vão fazer a minha vida na escola tão difícil! Eu não quero que Riley, Alice e Jasper entrem em apuros".

_Foda-se Jasper._

"Tudo bem." Eu cedi, atirando uma nota de vinte e a puxando da cabine antes do nosso pedido chegar lá. Eu não discutiria mais com ela sobre isso. Eu dirigi rapidamente de volta para a festa.

"Fique aí." Eu pedi a Bella quando saí rapidamente do carro. Puxei meu capuz sobre a minha cabeça e fiz meu caminho de volta para a festa à procura de Alec. Eu o encontrei se amassando com alguma garota contra a parede depois que perguntei a algumas crianças se o tinham visto.

Eu o agarrei pela parte de trás da sua camisa arrancando-o da jovem que poderia facilmente ter sido Bella.

"Que porra é essa!" Ele gritou comigo. Eu o empurrei contra a parede e o mantive ali.

"Eu só vou perguntar isto a você uma vez, o que você colocou na bebida de Bella?" Eu perguntei por entre os dentes.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Ele disse com a voz trêmula.

"Hmm... eu acho que você sabe, e eu acho que sei como fazer com que você se lembre." Eu disse antes de dar um soco no seu estômago. Exatamente então, Jasper e um cara de cabelo loiro curto vieram para ver o que estava acontecendo entre eu e Alec.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" O menino loiro perguntou.

"Este pedaço de merda colocou drogas na bebida de Bella." Eu disse a eles. "Eu quero saber o que era." Eu disse, voltando-me para o menino assustado diante de mim. "Você está pronto para me dizer?" Perguntei a ele.

"Não foi nada... só um pouco de Rope*****." Ele disse isso como se não fosse grande coisa. Dei um soco nele novamente antes de sentir Jasper me puxar para fora dele.

_*__Rope__: um calmante__e__tranqüilizante muitas vezes__utilizado na prática de__ agressão sexual, __legalmente disponível na Europa, México e Colômbia._

"Eu vou lidar com isso, vá cuidar de Bella." Ele disse com sinceridade. Era quase como se tivéssemos um entendimento neste momento. Proteger Bella era a única coisa que ambos queríamos, e eu o respeitava por isso. Concordei com ele antes de sair, ignorando todos os olhares fixos e bocas entreabertas.

Quando cheguei no carro, Bella me disse que ela se sentia tonta.

"Eu sei, Anjo. Você vai ficar bem." Ela ficaria bem, um pouco de sono a curaria. Eu, por outro lado? Acabei de socar um menor em público com testemunhas. Uma vez que isto saísse, eu não teria um emprego.

Fui até a casa de Bella e a ajudei a sair do carro. "Por favor, Bella, apenas controle-se por alguns minutos para passar pela sua mãe." Eu implorei com ela. Eu deveria ter pensado melhor porque ela praticamente colapsou em meus braços. Eu a varri em meus braços esperando que eu pudesse ter mais algumas mentiras passando por Renée. Eu sabia que as coisas tinham que mudar. Eu não poderia continuar com Bella assim.

"Eu posso ver sua auréola." Bella disse suavemente no meu peito. Sorri para ela tranqüilizadoramente. Lutei com a minha mão para abrir a porta de Bella antes de usar a minha perna para empurrá-la aberta o resto do caminho.

"Oh meu Deus!" Renée exclamou. "O que aconteceu? Bella está bem?" Renée perguntou ansiosamente.

"Ela está bem, ela apenas disse que não estava se sentindo bem, eu só vou colocá-la na cama, se estiver tudo bem?" Eu perguntei.

"É claro, muito obrigada, Edward." Dei a ela um sorriso fraco enquanto carreguei Bella para o seu quarto e a coloquei delicadamente na cama dela. Ela segurou na minha camisa me puxando em sua direção.

"Por favor, fique." Ela sussurrou.

"Não posso, você sabe disso. Voltarei na primeira hora da manhã para verificar você. Eu prometo." Eu disse enquanto beijei sua bochecha. Seus olhos pareciam pesados enquanto ela lutava para mantê-los conectados com os meus. Tirei os sapatos dela e coloquei um cobertor sobre ela. Beijei sua testa e disse a ela que a amava antes de sair do seu quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu me aproximava de Renée, que parecia que estava soltando fumaça.

"Ela estava bebendo, Edward?" Renée me questionou.

"Não." Eu disse a ela. Não era uma mentira. "Quando chegamos à Sra. Wicks eu a ajudei a sair do carro e ela disse que se sentia tonta e enjoada. Nós entramos, mas ela só dizia que se sentia enjoada. No caminho de volta para cá, ela adormeceu. Eu não quis acordá-la." Eu esperava que Renée acreditasse.

"Você acha que ela tomou outro tipo de droga?" Renée me questionou.

"Não." Eu disse a ela, esperando que ela simplesmente esquecesse isso. "Se você não se importar, eu gostaria de passar por aqui amanhã para ver como ela está se sentindo?"

"Você é bem vindo aqui a qualquer momento, Edward." Ela afirmou. Sorri e desejei a ela e Phil um feliz Ano Novo. Eu não acho que Phil alguma vez saiu do seu modo menino preguiçoso, a menos que ele estivesse jogando bola.

Enquanto eu caminhava para o meu carro, vi Jasper inclinado contra ele. Quando cheguei mais perto, ele tirou seu peso do carro e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a sacudi hesitantemente.

"Olha, eu sou realmente um idiota. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado isso acontecer a Bella hoje à noite. Eu só queria pedir desculpas a vocês dois." Jasper disse.

"Eu não sei o que você e Bella costumavam considerar divertido, mas estou positivo que você não deixava os caras a apalparem daquele jeito. Pelo que ouvi, foi o seu trabalho em tempo integral impedi-los em um ponto. Eu só não entendo por que isso mudou." Eu disse a ele. "Bella chama você de seu protetor." Eu parei, balançando minha cabeça para ele. "A essa altura, na próxima semana, todo o conselho saberá sobre Bella e eu, e isso não é nem mesmo a parte bagunçada porque, neste momento, eu não me importo com o que eles pensam. Mas socar aquele garoto esta noite definitivamente vai constituir motivo para perder meu trabalho." Eu descarreguei um pouco para Jasper. "Eu não quero dizer que a culpa é sua, só que foi uma noite louca".

"Eu não me preocuparia com as pessoas descobrindo. As trinta pessoas lá hoje não conhecem Deus. Eles são a minoria dos estudantes da Winchester High School que não conhecem você, ou a cena da igreja. Além de Alice, ninguém reconheceu você. Nós apenas dissemos que você era o namorado de Bella de fora da cidade, nós não dissemos nada, ou até mesmo dissemos a ele o seu nome. Tanto quanto eu odeio que Bella esteja com você, eu nunca iria fodê-la mais, e se eu foder você, eu a fodo também." Jasper mudou de lado e eu abri a porta do meu carro. "Escuta... sobre a coisa toda de Bella dizendo que me ama, ela me disse isso. Eu não deveria ter esfregado na sua cara porque há tantos tipos diferentes de amor. Provavelmente não era tão assustador para ela me dizer... tão difícil. Tenho certeza de que eu realmente tornei mais difícil para ela expressar essa merda por deixá-la".

"Escute, eu aprecio você cuidar de Alec por Bella e por mim hoje à noite e por manter as coisas privadas. Eu sei que não foi uma coisa fácil para você fazer." Eu disse a ele enquanto entrava no meu carro. "Eu espero que você encontre quaisquer que sejam as respostas que você está procurando porque Bella precisa de você." Eu disse para ele fechando a porta. Eu apenas rezava para que ela não precisasse dele da mesma forma que eu precisava dela. Mandei para Bella uma mensagem de texto avisando-a para me ligar quando ela acordasse na manhã seguinte. Eu não sabia muito sobre Rope, além de também ser chamado de apagador de mente.

Eu tinha muito pelo que orar depois desta noite. Pela primeira vez, senti como se eu fosse me perder e eu estava tendo um tempo difícil tentando manter-me com Bella.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? Realmente Bella encontrou um pouco de "diversão", apesar que os acontecimentos não foram culpa dela... e que bom que Jasper ajudou a lidar com o que Alec fez... agora é esperar como ficará essa relação deles, já que as coisas estão cada vez mais complicadas..._

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. 22 – O Amor é o Movimento

**Capítulo 22 - O Amor é o Movimento**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça latejante e absolutamente nenhuma lembrança da noite passada. Acordei completamente vestida e meus olhos estavam irritados por não ter retirado a maquiagem dos olhos. Mas que porra aconteceu ontem à noite? Tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar era ter bebido um vinho mais fresco que Alec me deu. Como diabos eu cheguei em casa? Renée está irritada comigo? Olhei para o meu celular para verificar que horas eram enquanto coçava um pouco da maquiagem dos cantos dos meus olhos e vi que eram onze horas da manhã. Eu também tinha uma mensagem de texto de Edward.

_Ligue-me antes de falar com a sua mãe, eu vou te explicar tudo. Amo você, Edward._

Ótimo. Eu me sentia uma merda, eu provavelmente agi como uma idiota, e o pior de tudo é que eu fiz tudo isso na frente de Edward. Disquei seu número e ele me atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Bom dia, Anjo." Ele falou docemente para mim.

"O que diabos aconteceu ontem à noite?" Perguntei a ele enquanto a porta do meu quarto se abria e ele entrava sorrindo para mim. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso no meu rosto. Ele sentou na beirada da cama e levantou as pernas para cima colocando as costas contra a cabeceira da cama e me puxando para perto dele. Ele acariciou meus cabelos algumas vezes antes que de começar a me contar sobre a noite louca e o cabeça de merda do Alec. Eu sabia que estava segura, eu sabia que nada de ruim aconteceu, mas eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos com o medo do que poderia facilmente ter acontecido comigo.

Edward me assegurou que eu estava bem, "Você está bem, Anjo. Nada aconteceu, você está bem." Ele me tranquilizou.

"Eu não estou bem, Edward. Eu estou muito longe de bem." Eu disse, enquanto a minha voz tremia. Edward limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto, mas era inútil, mais delas caíam. "Todas as minhas escolhas ruins estão simplesmente voltando para me morder na bunda. Eu me sinto tão fraca. Eu não posso me esconder atrás de drogas e álcool. Eu não posso fazer essa merda porque é legal, eu poderia ter sido... Deus, eu não posso sequer ousar disser isso em voz alta... Eu não sou imune, ou superior a essa merda para nunca acontecer comigo." Tudo o que eu podia sentir naquele momento eram os braços de Edward ao meu redor.

"Eu estou aqui por você. Qualquer coisa que você precise que eu faça para te ajudar. Porque eu não posso passar outra noite como aquela, Bella. Eu estava tão assustado e perdido. Eu não acho que consegui ter um pensamento coerente, ou qualquer escolha cristã. Eu tive todas as emoções fora do lugar. Você não sabe como estou feliz em ouvir isso de você".

"Eu só preciso de você. Eu não sou forte o bastante, eu preciso que você me mostre como consertar-me." Eu disse, olhando nos seus olhos.

"Eu estou aqui por você, para sempre." Ele me disse enquanto continuou a acariciar os meus cabelos e a beijar a minha cabeça. Ele apenas me deixou ter o tempo que eu precisava para aceitar o que "poderia ter acontecido" e o que realmente foi.

"Escuta... na noite passada Jasper disse uma coisa... ele... hum, me disse que você costumava dizer a ele que o amava, e ah... você só disse 'é diferente'. Podemos falar sobre isso porque eu fiquei muito confuso".

"Eu não sei se eu consigo explicar isso direito." Comecei. "Eu disse isso a ele porque eu pensei que era seguro. Parece estranho dizer isso a Renée, e Deus, esqueça-se de Charlie. Ele se preocupa comigo, realmente se preocupa comigo, mesmo que ele esteja confuso agora. Antes de você, ele era a única pessoa no mundo que me fazia sentir amada, ou assim eu pensava, eu pensei que ele estaria para sempre por perto quando eu precisasse dele. Eu confiava nele com_ tudo_... com os meus sentimentos e segredos." Eu engoli antes de continuar, "Com o meu corpo." Eu parei para olhar nos olhos de Edwards. "Então eu te conheci, e você me mudou. Você me mostrou este tipo completamente diferente de amor, de um jeito muito mais profundo... quase assustador. Você sabe o quanto você poderia me machucar? Eu sinto que, se eu disser isso a você... será real. Então, se eu te perder... eu não terei mais nada. É difícil para eu admitir quanto eu poderia perder. Eu consigo fazer algum sentido?" Perguntei.

"Eu te entendo, e eu te amo." Ele disse, beijando a minha cabeça. "Estou pensando em ficar por aqui, por não sei quanto tempo, digo... para sempre, se isso estiver certo para você." Eu me aninhei mais ao seu lado, eu queria me fundir a ele. Ele me abraçou enquanto eu adormeci ao seu lado e perdi a consciência.

Os dias se transformaram em semanas, e antes que eu percebesse, Edward e eu estávamos indo para o show do Kings of Leon. Eu estava indo muito melhor. Jasper e eu conversamos na escola e ainda lanchamos junto. Ele me pediu desculpas por não ter cuidado melhor de mim naquela infame Festa de Ano Novo.

Alice e Riley estavam se tornando rapidamente o casal "coisa". Ela foi muito legal e compreensiva com relação a Edward e eu. Ela não disse nada e ninguém me perguntou sobre ele. Eu sei que eles especulavam sobre quem ele era. Alguns diziam que ele era um cara de fraternidade que conheci em uma festa de Ball State, outros diziam que ele era um traficante, mas ninguém tinha a história certa sobre quem ele era, e graças a Deus eles estavam muito fora do contexto.

Edward tinha acabado de se mudar para uma casa que ele encontrou no Fountain City para alugar. Eu estava realmente feliz por ele. Era um lindo bangalô vitoriano que pertencia a uma grande casa. Era uma casa térrea com dois quartos e uma cozinha grande. Era muito velho, mas com um charme moderno. A banheira era alta. Tudo parecia tão novo, ainda tão novo. Edward explicou que era porque ela havia sido restaurada, e não reconstruída. Pelo que Edward me contou sobre a casa, ela foi originalmente construída no fim do século XVIII e nem sequer tinha um banheiro originalmente. Eu não podia acreditar em quanta história havia nesta pequena cidade. Toda a casa tinha varanda, o que eu adorei. Fiz Edward conseguir um balanço de varanda porque era muito tranquilo ficar do lado de fora à noite.

Minha mudança de atitude com as drogas e bebidas apareceu e depois de algumas semanas Renée começou a me permitir ficar fora até mais tarde e voltar a sair com Edward durante as noites de escola. E tendo a sua própria casa era uma grande vantagem.

Nós decidimos voltar com nossa culinária e sobremesa. Eu nunca havia sido mais feliz. Na casa de Edward eu me sentia mais em casa do que na minha casa. Nós tivemos alguns sessões incríveis de amassos, mas raramente ele deixava ir longe como ele fez na época do Natal. Eu não me importava. Estávamos felizes e contentes.

Eu mencionei que ele permitiu que as nossas sessões de amassos fossem na sua cama? Sim, quão fodidamente incrível é isso! É muito melhor ter um quarto.

Eu estava me preparando para o show na casa de Edward e estava andando enrolada na minha toalha. Eu raramente me vestia antes de eu fazer o meu cabelo e maquiagem. Eu estava mexendo meus quadris um pouco junto com a música enquanto eu arrumava o meu cabelo quando Edward entrou e agarrou meus quadris, puxando-me contra a sua dureza. Eu sorri para ele através do espelho e balancei meus quadris novamente. Ele moveu o meu cabelo para longe do pescoço e começou a sugá-lo lentamente e sensualmente o meu pescoço por trás de mim.

"Querido, eu não vou terminar de me arrumar se você ficar fazendo isso." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu pensei que você estava vestida, você saiu do banho a cerca de, tipo, 30 minutos. Eu entro e encontro você mexendo os seus quadris toda linda e sexy, e vestindo nada além de uma pequena toalha azul, o que você esperava?"

"Nada menos." Eu sorri para ele e me virei para encará-lo. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei suavemente com um pouco de língua por poucos segundos.

"Hummm... seu gosto é tão bom, Anjo." Edward gemeu na minha boca.

"Imagine e isso é só o sabor da minha boca." Eu disse sugestivamente.

"É algo que você gosta?" Edward me perguntou.

"Honestamente," comecei a dizer quando um rubor cor de rosa tingiu meu rosto, "eu nunca deixei ninguém fazer _isso._" Confessei. Eu não deveria estar envergonhada por que eu não era tão experiente quanto ele pensava.

"Sério?" Ele disse surpreso. "Posso perguntar por que não?" Ele me interrogou.

"Eu acho que precisa de muita confiança e eu simplesmente nunca confiei em ninguém para fazer _**ISSO**_ em mim. Isso é extremamente íntimo." Expliquei.

"Bem, eu estive pensando sobre isso ultimamente... é algo que eu gostaria de fazer com você, se você estiver confortável o suficiente para me deixar." Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos. O meu inocente Edward Cullen estava me perguntando se ele poderia descer em mim*****. Era a única coisa que eu era muito insegura para deixar qualquer um fazer. Jasper até tentou algumas vezes, eu sempre o impedi.

_*__Descer em mim__: é a forma de dizer que ele vai fazer sexo oral nela._

"Eu confio em você." Eu disse a ele quase num sussurro. Eu nunca havia falado palavras mais verdadeiras. Adicionei um beijo antes de dizer, "Agora saia para que eu possa terminar de me arrumar!" Eu pedi a ele com um empurrão, fazendo a minha toalha cair um pouco e deixando os olhos de Edward arregalados.

Assim que vesti o meu jeans e sutiã, saí para perguntar a Edward qual camisa ele preferia que eu usasse. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria ir patricinha com uma blusa listrada com branco e azul marinho, ou punk, com minha camisa de botões com listras verdes descendo pelos braços.

"Qual?" Perguntei-lhe segurando as duas opções. Eu vi seus dentes agarrem o lábio inferior quando ele jogou o peso para a perna esquerda.

"Hum... a listrada." Ele sugeriu um pouco inseguro de sua decisão.

"Isso não é uma pegadinha." Eu disse a ele puxando a blusa listrada com branco e azul marinho, que era folgada e batia no alto da minha coxa. O decote era mais baixo e caía do meu ombro esquerdo ligeiramente. Adicionei um cinto fino azul marinho frouxamente por cima da camisa e coloquei meus novos tênis AllStars.

Edward estava me esperando muito bonito na porta da frente, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça para mim por ter demorado tanto para ficar pronta. Eu rapidamente peguei o meu casaco azul marinho e a bolsa das suas mãos e caminhei a passos largos para o carro, batendo meus cabelos algumas vezes para dar mais forma. Eu apostava que ele já estava ao lado do carro, a esta altura, eu sabia que estaria lá esperando para ele poder abrir a porta para mim. Era como se eu fosse desprogramada para a abertura das portas de carro sozinha.

Nas cerca de duas horas de viagem para Noblesville, Edward me contou sobre uma linha de roupas cristã chamada One of One que queria patrocinar a sua banda e fazer uma comercialização com ele.

"Isso é legal." Eu disse a ele porque eu realmente não tinha certeza se isso era uma grande coisa.

"Sim, é, Emmett e eu estamos realmente animados sobre isso. São principalmente camisetas e moletons com capuz. Eles perguntaram-me o que eu queria e me mandaram um monte de coisas grátis para vestir. Na verdade, eu tenho uma coisa para você".

"Sério? Você vai me dar uma camisa de Deus?" Eu perguntei, um pouco incomodada. Eu não estava prestes a vestir uma camisa Aceite Jesus, ou alguma merda assim.

"Sim, está nessa caixa no banco de trás." Ele fez um gesto para eu pegar. Eu me virei e peguei a caixa e puxei uma pequena camiseta preta. Eu fiquei surpresa por que tinha uma arma nela, uma arma que estava atirando corações.

"Você gostou?" Edward perguntou.

"Você está brincando comigo? Isso é realmente incrível! Eu estava com medo por um segundo de que seria alguma besteira do 'O que Jesus faria' nela. Obrigada, babe." Eu disse a ele me inclinando para beijar sua bochecha.

"É chamada _Mate com Amor._" Edward explicou.

"É de onde a sua camisa vem?" Eu perguntei. Sua camisa era preta e dizia em letras brancas _O Amor é o Movimento._

"Não, está é de uma organização sem fins lucrativos _chamada __Para Escrever Amor Nos Braços Dela_." Edward explicou.

"Oh, o que eles fazem?" Eu perguntei.

_Tanta merda de igreja para acompanhar..._

"Eles ajudam adolescentes com depressão, dependência química, automutilação e suicidas, seja qual for a luta que estiverem tendo, e os ajuda a encontrar a esperança. Eles são realmente um grupo fantástico, que ajuda a informar e ajudar os jovens a se recuperar de vícios ou problemas. Eles querem que os adolescentes saibam que eles não estão sozinhos, que há esperanças, e que o amor vai resolver os problemas mais do que violência e vícios. Daí, _O Amor é o Movimento_. Muito bem não hesite em amar." Ele disse para mim. Assenti para ele em compreensão. "Na verdade, eu deveria estar escrevendo uma música para eles, que eu tenho que tocar na noite da fé no Conseco Field house para a NBA*****".

_*__Conseco Fieldhouse__: é__ uma arena indoor, lar dos Indiana Pacers, time da NBA._

"Você está falando sério? Jasper adoraria ir a um jogo dos Pacers." Eu nem sequer pensei na possibilidade de que Jasper e eu estariamos bem o bastante para sair um com o outro. Se eu tivesse que assitir um jogo de basquete, tinha que ser com Jasper. Eu, no entanto, entendia que era um grande negócio que Edward estaria tocando para um público tão grande.

"Completamente... Bem, contanto que eu consiga terminar a música." Ele disse.

"Você vai. O que você tem até agora?" Perguntei-lhe porque eu sabia que pelo menos alguma coisa ele tinha começado. Observei quando ele puxou papéis dobrados do bolso do seu casaco e os entregou para mim.

Eu li as palavras e elas eram lindas. Elas eram descuidadas e um pouco difíceis de ler. Parecia que ele tinha escrito vinte ou trinta palavras e começado tudo de novo algumas vezes, mas o que foi mantido faria uma música muito boa.

_**Imagine a place where there's no pain  
Where there's no shame. Only grace  
Don't hesitate to love  
Don't hesitate we are one.  
Love is the movement  
Love is the movement  
Love is moving you**_

__Imagine um lugar onde não haja dor  
Onde não há vergonha. Apenas misericórdia.  
Sem hesitar em amar  
Sem hesitar em sermos um  
O amor é o movimento  
O amor é o movimento  
O amor está movimentando você

"Você está falando sobre o Paraíso?" Perguntei a ele.

"Não, estou falando de fazer do mundo na Terra um lugar mais parecido com o Paraíso... mais amoroso." Edward respondeu. Eu não pude deixar de rir. "O quê?" Ele me perguntou.

"Desculpe." Eu disse através da minha risada. "É só que você parecia uma amorosa criança hippie".

"Tudo que você precisa é _amor, _baby." Edward sorriu para mim.

"Realmente, a música é maravilhosa." Eu disse a ele quando me acalmei. "Essa organização tem sorte de estar trabalhando com você".

"Você deveria se voluntariar." Edward sugeriu. "Você poderia falar sobre o que aconteceu com você".

"Uh... eu não penso assim, Edward." Eu disse a ele, balançando a cabeça. Se eu nunca tivesse de ouvir sobre aquela noite pelo resto da minha vida, ainda seria cedo demais.

"Pense nisso, pode ajudar." Edward acrescentou. Sorri para ele balançando a cabeça, deixando-o pensar que eu pensaria sobre isso. Eu não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos, eu continuei lendo as poucas palavras que Edward tinha escrito, ele disse que só é realmente necessário mais um verso, e algo me atingiu, por isso eu o escrevi.

_**Imagine a place where you feel safe  
Where there's no hate  
Peace has a face  
Don't hesitate to love  
Don't hesitate we are one**_

Imagine um lugar onde você se sinta seguro  
Onde não há ódio  
A paz tem um rosto  
Sem hesitação em amar  
Sem hesitar em sermos um.

Deus, como eu queria me sentir segura. Deus, eu não queria hesitar em amar. Eu entreguei o papel de volta para Edward quando ele estacionou o carro no que parecia ser quilômetros de distância do local.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou ao ler o que eu adicionei.

"Hum... eu não sei... é apenas algo que veio a mim... se você não gostar, eu não vou ficar ofendida nem nada." Eu disse a ele nervosamente enquanto eu tentava manter o meu lábio inferior para fora da minha boca e minhas mãos quietas. Ele olhou para mim com uma mistura de choque e espanto em seus olhos. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meu lábio inferior dos meus dentes. Ele me beijou gentilmente e suavizou as marcas que eu tinha deixado antes de sussurrar, "Bella, isso é perfeito. Mais do que perfeito".

"Sério? Você não está apenas dizendo isso para me fazer sentir bem, está? Porque você não tem que fazer isso." Eu disse a ele.

"Anjo, eu já menti para você? Eu não posso esperar para colocar isso no meu CD e ter como co-autores Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan." Edward disse me levantando dos meus pés e me girando ao redor. Eu ri em seu pescoço.

"Mas, é Bella, só Bella Swan." Eu disse a ele, rindo.

"Certo, apenas Bella, vamos lá." Ele disse, pegando a minha mão e abrindo caminho para nossos lugares.

"Estou num maldito congelador!" Eu me queixei durante a longa caminhada até o estádio.

"Eu te disse para trazer um casaco pesado." Edward disse me trazendo para o seu lado. Chegamos ao final da fila e Edward parou atrás de mim, com seus braços me puxando para perto do seu corpo, seu queixo apoiado no meu ombro.

"Quer o meu casaco?" Ele sussurrou enquanto a fila avançava.

"Não, prefiro o calor do seu corpo no momento." Eu disse a ele. Edward estava beijando meu pescoço divertidamente quando uma menina da minha idade nos interrompeu.

"Um, com licença? Você é Edward Cullen?" Ela perguntou um pouco nervosa. Edward se endireitou me deixando sentir ainda mais frio do que antes.

"Uh, sim." Ele disse, estendendo a mão para a menina. Ela virou o seu cabelo loiro escuro da parte esquerda para a direita. Seus cabelos perfeitamente lisos eram muito parecidos com os de Edwards, que parecia bom onde quer que ele estivesse. Era picotado e ela tinha algumas listras azul e verde no comprimento dele. Ela deveria estar sentindo frio porque estava usando meias arrastão preta e branca listradas até sua coxa e botas pretas que atingiam logo abaixo dos seus joelhos. A saia era curta e cheia de babados. Notei que sua camisa tinha um crânio de menina, com laço cor-de-rosa e tudo, que mostrava um pouco da barriga. Eu não pude deixar de rolar meus olhos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejei não me vestir de forma tão conservadora.

"Caramba! Eu sou sua grande fã! Você acha que eu poderia pegar o seu autógrafo e uma foto, talvez?" A garota punk perguntou irritantemente.

"Ah, claro... sem problema." Edward disse graciosamente. A garota empurrou a câmera para mim e ficou tão perto de Edward quanto ela conseguiu.

"Diga Xis." Eu disse rolando os meus olhos quando bati a foto.

"Eu não posso acreditar que estou te conhecendo! Eu vi você no verão passado quando você abriu o show para os Kutless, foi tão legal! Eu comprei o seu CD e o adicionei como amigo no MySpace!" A Garota Punk continuou. "Eu não sabia que você tinha uma namorada." Ela terminou com um olhar interrogativo para mim, uma vez que ela estava sem fôlego.

Eu sorri e acenei para ela educadamente. "Sim, eu realmente não falo muito sobre a minha vida pessoal." Edward explicou esfregando sua nuca.

"Certo, eu entendo totalmente. Bem, foi ótimo ter te conhecido! Muito obrigada!" A garota punk disse se afastando para o seu grupo de amigos. "Ele tem uma namorada do cacete!" Ela gritou para o seu grupo de amigos uma vez que ela estava a poucos metros deles. Notei todos eles tentando dar uma olhadinha para mim e eu pensei, foda-se, entrei no lado da fila e acenei com a minha assinatura "o-que-você-quer-nessa-porra-de-ficar-me-encarrando". Senti Edward agarrar meu braço e me puxar de volta para ele.

"Eu pensei que você precisasse de mim para mantê-la quente?" Ele disse tentando me distrair das meninas hormonais adolescentes.

"É com isso que você lida durante toda a turnê de verão? Um monte de meninas tentando ficar com Edward Cullen?" Perguntei com pouco de ciúmes, e preocupada.

"Ah huh... e eu nunca fiquei com qualquer uma delas antes, então o que faz você pensar que agora que eu encontrei o amor da minha vida eu mudaria isso?"

"Eu não sei." Dei de ombros. "Eu acho que estou sendo estúpida".

"Você está sendo a namorada, eu gosto quando você quer marcar o que é seu, e eu sou seu".

Entramos e fomos para os nossos lugares, cantando enquanto Edward me fazia o sinal de que estava ficando surdo, mas eu não me importei. Tivemos uma explosão de cantoria, nos movendo junto com a música, e apenas ficando perto um do outro.

No momento em que a noite acabou, eu estava exausta. Andei ao lado de Edward enquanto seu braço estava me envolvendo e dando suporte à maior parte do meu peso e eu bocejei em seu peito.

"Cansada, Anjo?" Ele perguntou-me enquanto caminhávamos pelo mar de pessoas. Eu concordei e outro bocejo escapou. Ele parou e dobrou os joelhos ligeiramente, "Suba", ele me instruiu. De bom grado subi nas suas costas e envolvi as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, enquanto ele me segurava sob as minhas pernas. Coloquei minha cabeça para baixo em suas costas e fechei os olhos. Apenas curtindo estar perto dele, e sentindo o seu perfume.

A próxima coisa que me lembro foi Edward me levando para o nosso quarto de hotel. Ele me colocou na cama e começou a tirar meus sapatos. Eu o vi tomar conta de mim e meu coração se encheu de amor. Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri para ele.

"Você vai me despir?" Perguntei a ele.

"Esse era o plano." Ele sorriu para mim, movendo-se dos meus pés até minha coxa. Ele ajoelhou-se sobre os meus joelhos, começou a soltar meu cinto. Suas mãos em seguida encontraram o fundo da minha camisa e ele cuidadosamente a levantou sobre a minha cabeça, sentei-me para ajudá-lo um pouco. Uma vez que eu estava sem camisa, deitei de volta no travesseiro. A mão de Edward viajou entre o meu peito e pelo meu estômago.

Lentamente, ele desabotoou minhas calças e as tirou do meu corpo. Levantei meus quadris e senti arrepios subirem e descerem pela minha espinha quando os dedos de Edwards tocaram o interior das minhas pernas. Uma vez que a minha calça jeans estava fora e jogada no chão, Edward começou a beijar minha perna em direção às minhas coxas. Ele continuou indo até que chegou à parte interna das minhas coxas.

Minhas mãos encontraram o seu cabelo quando sua boca encontrou o meu centro. Ele me beijou docemente sobre a minha calcinha quando o seu olhar encontrou o meu. Ele deslizou minha calcinha para baixo e gentilmente abriu minhas pernas. Ele começou lentamente, chupando o lado interno das minhas coxas. Ele agarrou meus quadris e me puxou para baixo, mais perto do seu rosto. Senti sua língua fazer um curso longo e lento em direção ao meu clitóris.

Ele começou a movimentar sua língua para dentro e fora da minha entrada. Minhas pernas se abriram mais e eu me vi levantando meus quadris para ele, precisando exatamente de um pouco mais de pressão, atrito. Seus dedos encontraram seu caminho para dentro de mim enquanto ele chupava meu clitóris.

Eu grunhi quando senti seus dentes mordiscarem meu clitóris e seus dedos se moverem mais rápido dentro de mim. Ele moveu seu dedo para o meu clitóris e colocou a sua língua dentro de mim. Ele usou exatamente pressão suficiente e rodou seu dedo indicador em meu clitóris. Senti minhas pernas começarem a tremer quando meu orgasmo tomou conta do meu corpo. Foi tão intenso que eu não consegui fazer mais do que outro grunhido quando o meu quadril levantou da cama.

"Isso foi avassalador." Eu disse a Edward enquanto ele se movia para cima do meu corpo. Eu o beijei quando ele se deitou ao meu lado. Mudei minha cabeça para debaixo do seu braço e movi minha mão até sua calça. Eu podia sentir a sua ereção e eu não queria nada mais do que fazê-lo sentir-se bem.

"Bella, você não precisa, hoje foi sobre você." Edward me disse.

"Não seja bobo, Edward. Faz-me sentir-me bem fazer você se sentir bem." Eu disse a ele enquanto abria o seu jeans. "Então, cale a boca e aceite como um homem que realmente gosta de boquetes." Brinquei com ele. Ele sorriu para mim e comecei a chupar, lamber e gentilmente passar os meus dentes para cima e para baixo no seu comprimento. Massageei suas bolas e deixei seu pau atingir o fundo da minha garganta, antes que ele explodisse na minha boca.

Foi a primeira vez que Edward e eu dormimos em uma cama juntos. Ele me abraçou durante toda a noite, ele me beijou, docemente, amorosamente. Eu me senti amada. Eu me senti necessária. Eu me senti como alguém que tinha algum valor pela primeira vez na vida.

Doce Jesus, tudo que eu queria era que todas as noites do resto da minha vida fossem assim.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tão cute esse capítulo, será que agora Bella consegue 'sossegar'? Espero que tudo dê certo daqui para frente pro nosso casal preferido. _

_**Mery**_

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_A música do cap. é "Love is the Movement", de Adam Cappa._

_Espero que tenham gostado, finalmente parece que as coisas estão caminhando para a "normalidade" com Bella e Edward..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:** Postei uma ONE-SHOT que eu escrevi, chama-se __**"YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND"**__... quem ler, deixe reviews!_


	24. 23 – Cidade Solitária

**Capítulo 23 – Cidade Solitária**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_**  
**

_**Bella POV **_

"Hey, B." Jasper cumprimentou-me quando me sentei à mesa do almoço. Minha amizade com Jasper estava diferente, para dizer o mínimo. Eu percebi que as mudanças não eram as piores do mundo. Finalmente ocorreu-me quão prejudicial a nossa amizade estava sendo, quão destrutivo o nosso comportamento era quando estávamos juntos. O sexo casual, o consumo diário de álcool e o uso de drogas não eram as melhores escolhas, e nós fazíamos isso tranqüilamente um com o outro cometendo esses erros.

Jasper e eu ainda só conversávamos durante a escola. Estava tudo bem, no entanto. Nós estávamos trabalhando na reconstrução da nossa amizade do jeito certo, sem emoções misturadas.

"Hey, Jazz." Eu disse através de um bocejo enquanto eu tomava o assento ao lado dele, colocando minha cabeça em meus braços. Fiquei realmente surpresa quando ele começou a esfregar minhas costas, e eu sorri para ele.

"O que há de errado?" Ele me questionou.

"Nada, só estou cansada. Eu tive um longo fim de semana." Eu disse a ele. Eu não queria começar a falar de mim e Edward, eu sempre tentava ficar longe dessa conversa. "E você? O que você fez neste fim de semana?" Perguntei a ele, sentando-me ereta.

"Na verdade, eu comecei a fazer este curso preparatório para o SAT*****, e eu saí com Bree." Jasper disse.

_*__SAT__ (Scholastic Aptitude Test): teste de avaliação de conhecimento exigido para entrar em curso superior nos EUA._

"Bree? A estudante do segundo ano?" Eu o questionei.

"Sim." Jasper respondeu.

"Como em um encontro?" Continuei minhas perguntas.

"Você sabe que eu não namoro, por assim dizer, ou beijo e conto." Jasper disse, o que implica que ele estava, de fato, saindo com ela. Fiquei feliz por ele, que ele estava seguindo em frente de quaisquer sentimentos que ele sentia por mim. Eu só queria que Alice não tivesse a porcaria do momento e estivesse pendurada em Riley.

"O que vocês fizeram?" Fiz uma outra pergunta.

"Nós saímos com Riley e Alice, você sabe, o pai de Riley nunca está em casa." Exatamente então, Riley e Alice se juntaram a nós na mesa, sentando-se na nossa frente. Eles estavam sempre se tocando, eles eram realmente muito doces juntos.

"Eu ouvi o meu nome. O que você estava dizendo sobre mim?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu estava apenas atualizando B sobre o nosso fim de semana." Jasper disse.

"Ah, foi muito divertido, Bella!" Alice exclamou. Ela entrou em detalhes sobre a noite e quanta diversão todos eles tiveram, ela fez alguns comentários sobre o quão bonito Jasper e Bree eram juntos e eu sorri para ele.

"Você e Edward deveriam sair conosco na próxima vez." Alice acrescentou.

"Hum, eu... não tenho certeza." Eu disse, perguntando se isso seria estranho para Jasper.

"Seria divertido, B, se Edward sair conosco, crianças." Jasper disse.

"Eu realmente não conheço Bree, eu não sei se Edward estaria confortável com ela saber." Eu disse a eles, mordendo a minha maçã.

"Bree não vai dizer nada." Jasper disse.

"Como está tudo com Edward?" Alice me perguntou.

"Bem." Eu disse a ela. Eu conversava muito com ela sobre Edward, só nunca na companhia de Riley e Jasper.

"Só bem? Vamos, Bella! Cuspa, o que aconteceu neste fim de semana?" Ela me perguntou sugestivamente e levantando a sobrancelha porque ela sabia que Edward e eu passamos a noite juntos em um quarto de hotel. Meu rosto ficou vermelho instantaneamente.

"Oh meu Deus! Vocês não fizeram, não é?" Alice perguntou sobre a borda da sua cadeira.

"Porra, Alice! Não! Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora na presença de certas companhias." Eu disse a ela o mais silenciosamente que pude.

"Por favor, Bella, não nos deixe impedi-la de derramar todos os detalhes sórdidos do seu fim de semana com o Sr. Inocente." Jasper brincou.

"Por mais tentador que pareça, acho que vou passar." Eu respondi.

"Sim, eu acho que não há nada a dizer, afinal. Quem teria pensado que Bella Swan passaria a ser a garota propaganda da abstinência!" Jasper continuou a provocar-me e esse foi um raro momento que pareceu a boa parte do nosso passado.

"Foda-se, Jasper." Sorri para ele. "Você _NÂO_ tem idéia do que Edward e eu fazemos, ou não fazemos, nesse assunto." Eu respondi. "Realmente ele não é _TÃO _inocente." Acrescentei. Lamentei as palavras quase que instantaneamente. Nosso relacionamento e as escolhas que fazíamos nele eram privados.

"Eu não acho que é esse o caso, B, acho que você perdeu o seu avanço." Jasper continuou a brincadeira.

"Então, e se eu perdi? O que é tão grande sobre um avanço, de qualquer maneira? Todos os meus avanços me colocaram em problemas." Eu disse a ele, terminando a conversa. Se havia uma coisa que Jasper detestava reviver tanto quanto eu, era o incidente da véspera de Ano Novo.

Depois do almoço, enviei uma mensagem de texto para Jasper.

_Apenas deixe-me saber se você não quiser sair comigo e Edward, não vou falar nada para ele se isso vai tornar as coisas estranhas - B _

_Não se ache tanto, B. Eu estou bem. Pergunte a ele, seria bom relaxar com você novamente. - J_

Um grande sorriso iluminou meu rosto quando li a resposta de Jasper. Eu tinha que falar com Edward saindo com todo mundo agora. Se havia uma coisa que eu sabia, era que Edward faria _QUASE _qualquer coisa por mim.

Quando saí da escola, liguei para Edward imediatamente.

"Hey, Baby!" Eu disse quando ele atendeu ao telefone.

"Eu estive ansioso por esse telefonema o dia todo." Edward respondeu.

"Bem, Alice perguntou se poderíamos considerar sair neste fim de semana." Eu disse a ele, tentando chegar ao ponto lentamente.

"Quero dizer, se você quiser fazer isso, eu não vejo por que não." Edward respondeu.

"Bem, há um pouco mais... seria como um encontro triplo".

"Encontro triplo? Como nós, Alice, Riley, e...?" Edward questionou.

"Jasper e Bree." Eu disse a ele.

"Jasper está namorando alguém? Bom para ele." Edward disse. "Bree, porém, você confia nela o suficiente para não fofocar sobre nós?" Edward perguntou.

"Jasper jura que ela vai manter a boca fechada, e eu estou tão feliz que Jasper está disposto a sair comigo de novo." Eu disse.

"Se isso significa tanto para você, Bella, claro que vou fazer isso." Edward me assegurou. "Por que você não os convida para irem à minha casa para jantar neste final de semana?"

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Sério." Edward respondeu.

"Você é o melhor! Muito obrigada!" Exclamei.

"Sério, Bella, qualquer coisa que te faça feliz, e você não deve negligenciar os seus amigos." Edward me disse. Nós dissemos adeus e eu fiz meu caminho para casa animada e ansiosa que Jasper e eu estávamos fazendo progressos.

Convidei todos para irem à casa de Edward no sábado à noite, Edward sugeriu que cozinhássemos para todos, mas isso simplesmente parecia muito formal. Tomei a iniciativa e pedi algumas pizzas.

Edward disse que viria me buscar porque ele não confiava em minha picape. Seja como for, eu gostava da minha picape, mas não tanto quanto eu gostava de estar com Edward. Então, eu esperei por ele vir bater à minha porta, dizer 'olá' a Renée e me levar para sua casa.

Edward me ajudou a sair do carro e parou na frente dele, correndo seus olhos sobre meu corpo.

"Eu estou pensando em dizer que mudei de idéia sobre seus amigos vindo e mantê-la só para mim esta noite porque você está incrível." Edward respirou no meu pescoço.

"O quê? Esses trapos velhos me fazem parecer surpreendente?" Eu disse sarcasticamente enquanto me debrucei sobre o capô do seu carro. Eu estava usando um vestido azul balonê com minhas botas pretas favoritas e, claro, eu sempre usava as pulseiras que Edward comprou para mim.

"Você sempre está maravilhosa." Edward disse, deixando suas mãos viajarem para as minhas costas até que se estabeleceram na minha bunda.

"Mmmm... deixe-me ligar para eles e cancelar." Eu respirei antes que ele trouxe sua boca para a minha e me beijou.

Sua mão apertava e massageava minha bunda e eu mordi seu lábio inferior quando o puxei para mais perto de mim. Sua mão viajou mais para baixo na parte de trás das minhas coxas antes de sua mão subir sob meu vestido e ele sentiu minha bunda na maior parte nua, já que eu estava usando um fio dental. Seus lábios se moveram para o meu pescoço, atacando-me, pressionando-me com força contra o capô do seu carro. Minhas pernas abriram e enrolaram ao redor da sua cintura quando ele enterrou seu rosto no meu peito.

Eu podia sentir o frio bater na minha bunda onde suas mãos não estavam massageando. "Mmmmm." Eu gemi de prazer quando eu estava quase completamente nas minhas costas.

Ouvi um homem limpar sua garganta atrás de mim e Edward rapidamente se afastou de mim. Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a me tirar do capô do Volvo, eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e envergonhada. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso nervoso em retorno. Eu ainda não tinha certeza de quem nos pegou, e eu não tinha pressa para descobrir. Arrumei o meu vestido antes de me virar para encarar o Reverendo C.

"Não quero interromper nada." Carlisle disse olhando para frente e para trás entre Edward e eu.

"Você não interrompeu, o que o traz aqui?" Edward perguntou enquanto fiz meu caminho timidamente para o lado dele.

"Houve uma mudança no serviço de amanhã, eu estava esperando que pudéssemos passar por ele. Eu não deveria ter assumido que você não tinha planos para esta noite." Carlisle olhou para mim com um sorriso caloroso.

"Sim, bem, na verdade, Bella convidou alguns dos seus amigos para comer uma pizza. Eles não devem estar aqui por cerca de uma hora, você se importa, Bella?"

"Não, nem um pouco." Eu disse sinceramente. Edward tinha um emprego, e isso era uma prioridade.

"Venha." Edward disse, guiando Carlisle e eu para dentro. Normalmente eu me faria confortável, mas senti como se o Reverendo pudesse achar quão confortável eu fico na casa de Edward inapropriado, ou algo assim. Fiquei parada meio sem jeito no meio da entrada e sala de estar, girando meus polegares.

"Então, você acha que é uma idéia inteligente ter alunos do ensino médio na sua casa, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou tomando um assento e espalhando alguns papéis sobre a mesa do café.

"Eu acho que é uma boa idéia que Bella e eu misturemos nossas vidas da melhor forma possível." Declarou Edward.

"Bella, por que você não vai pegar o telefone que fica fora do quarto e pede as pizzas, você sabe onde os cardápios estão... Carlisle, você quer uma bebida, ou algo assim?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro, um copo de chá gelado soa bem, eu sei que sua mãe traz um pouco para você todos os dias!" Carlisle disse.

"Anjo, você se importa de pegar isso para Carlisle?" Ele me perguntou.

"Sem problemas." Eu disse, passando pelos dois rapidamente. Entreguei a bebida para Carlisle e pedi as pizzas. Eu não estava realmente certa do que fazer comigo mesma. Edward tinha algumas roupas no chão do seu quarto e alguns pratos para lavar, por isso comecei a limpar para ele.

"Ela sempre faz isso para você, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou, sobre a minha limpeza para ele.

"Ah... sim, ela faz." Edward respondeu a ele. "Então você não quer que eu faça essa música, então?"

"Certo." Eu tentei bloquear a conversa chata de negócios e, uma vez que tudo estava em ordem novamente, eu mais uma vez fiquei parada sem jeito do lado.

"Sente-se, Bella, relaxe." Edward disse me olhando com o canto dos seus olhos. "Ou, se estivermos entediando mortalmente você, aquele programa bobo que você copiou para mim está no meu DVD no meu quarto, e seu iPod está na mesa de cabeceira." Edward gentilmente me ofereceu um escape que me fez sentir um pouco desconfortável. Eu não tinha idéia do que Carlisle pensa sobre o quão próximos Edward e eu somos. Edward disse a ele? Falou com ele sobre todas as bases que atingimos quando as atingimos? De repente, senti meu rosto vermelho e tentei fortemente não correr para o refúgio do quarto de Edward.

Deixei-me cair na minha barriga na cama de Edward e liguei sua TV, fui direto para o DVD e comecei a assistir ao meu programa 'bobo'. Sério, True Blood não é bobo.

Assim que eu estava entrando no programa, e sentindo-me um pouco quente por Eric, Carlisle colocou a cabeça na porta. Ele olhou como Sookie e Eric fodiam, depois olhou para mim, "Obrigado por me emprestá-lo esta noite Bella." Eu rapidamente desliguei a TV e fiquei aos meus pés.

"Sem problema, que bom que tudo deu certo." Eu disse a ele quando estávamos saindo do quarto.

Nós dissemos boa noite para Carlisle e eu me acomodei no sofá, colocando minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

"O que há de errado?" Edward perguntou-me. Eu olhei para ele com maldade.

"Sério? Você tem que perguntar o que está errado? O pastor pegou seu pastor de jovens com as mãos sob o vestido da sua namorada adolescente... hum, ele me pegou assistindo ao que parecia ser pornô em sua cama... e ele me fez sentir toda estranha sobre a limpeza para você... ele acha que estamos muito próximos, ou algo assim? Porque se ele acha, ele nem sequer bate um cílio sobre isso, o que então me faz pensar que você disse _coisas _a ele." Eu disse tudo a Edward.

"_Coisas_?" Edward disse confuso. "Que tipo de _coisas_?" Ele me perguntou puxando os olhos juntos em confusão.

"Você sabe... _coisas_... sobre nós. Coisas particulares sobre, você sabe... lábios, língua, boca... dedos... peitos, você sabe, _coisas_, sobre o que fazemos".

"Não, Bella... eu não lhe disse _coisas_." Edward disse secamente. "Eu não beijo e conto. Por que você pensa mesmo isso?"

"Eu não sei... eu pensei que, talvez, você poderia ir até ele... como uma figura paterna, ou algo assim. Eu não estava pensando que você estava do tipo se gabando para ele, mais como confiando nele. Quero dizer, ele é como seu pai, e isso é tudo muito novo para você... Eu não sei como você define seus limites comigo, com aquilo que podemos, ou não, fazer." Eu disse a ele honestamente.

"O único limite que eu tenho com você é esperar para ter relações sexuais até que você seja minha esposa. Para tratá-la com respeito, para amá-la... para ser seu, enquanto você me quiser." Edward me disse, enrolando-se em torno de mim. "Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço, arrepiando minha espinha.

"Eu vou deixar algumas coisas prontas." Eu disse a ele quando me levantei e fui para a cozinha. Eu o senti dar um tapa na minha bunda quando eu me afastei e olhei para ele com um sorriso, e balancei a cabeça para ele.

Fui para a cozinha e comecei a abrir os pratos de plástico, copos e utensílios. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu lavaria os pratos.

Ouvi a campainha e abri a porta para o entregador de pizza.

"Babe!" Eu gritei. "A pizza está aqui!" Fiz um gesto para o homem da entrega entrar enquanto Edward se aproximou para pagar.

"Obrigada, papaizinho!" Eu brinquei com ele quando levei as pizzas para a sala e as coloquei sobre a mesa do café. Ele estava sempre se recusando a me deixar gastar algum dinheiro. Se eu alguma vez mencionasse que eu precisava comprar shampoo, ele parava e comprava para mim, então eu comecei a chamá-lo de meu papaizinho. Ele odiava. Enquanto eu estava arrumando os pratos e copos, senti os braços de Edwards ao redor da minha cintura.

Exatamente então, o som da campainha tocou através da pequena casa de Edward. Eu suspirei enquanto Edward se retirou e ajustei meu vestido. Ele sorriu para mim quando foi atender a porta.

Jasper, Bree, Alice e Riley entraram na casa.

"Oh, Bella você está gostosa!" Alice me disse quando eu lhe dei um abraço de olá. Claro, ela sempre estava incrível, mas ela estava acostumada a me ver de jeans e camisetas amarradas que eu usava na escola. A maioria das pessoas na escola não estava ciente de que eu realmente tinha um senso de moda.

Bree era uma menina muito meiga, ela simplesmente parecia tão jovem. Ela era apenas um ano mais nova, mas você poderia dizer que ela era a caçula. Ela era pequena com longos cabelos castanhos ondulados repartidos no meio. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa amarela com jeans skinny branco.

Jasper nos apresentou e ela ficou um pouco tímida. Nós dissemos a todos para se servirem de pizza e bebidas. Fiquei realmente surpresa pela forma como Edward e Alice se juntaram.

Foi estranho com Jasper e Bree, desconfortável, para dizer o mínimo. Era quase como se ele estivesse tentando muito fortemente esfregá-la na minha cara. Eu estava no meu melhor comportamento. Bree não recebeu nem um olhar reprovador. Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma.

"Anjo?" Edward disse quando se aproximou de mim e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a me fazer uma pergunta.

"Hmmm." Eu disse quando ele passou os braços na minha cintura e me puxou para perto do seu corpo.

"Você não se importa se Robby vier essa noite, não é?" Ele me perguntou.

"Você está falando sério? Primeiro, eu o amo, é claro que não me importo, segundo, a casa é sua, você não precisa perguntar-me se você pode trazer um amigo." Eu sorri para ele. Ele beijou-me e riu contra os meus lábios.

"Eu sei, é só que seus amigos estão aqui e você organizou essa noite inteira, então..."

"Edward, poderíamos totalmente usar um concerto privado dele!"

"Entendo... Bem, você é aquela que vai ter que pedir a ele para fazer isso então".

"Pedirei..." Eu disse, beijando-o novamente. Nossas línguas se encontraram gentilmente e brevemente. Eu deslizei minhas mãos em seus bolsos traseiros.

"Nós não queremos olhar para vocês dois excitados." Jasper brincou quando veio até nós. "Vão para um quarto, ou algo assim." Eu apenas ri e limpei um pouco da bagunça da pizza. Eu até mesmo reservei um pouco para Robby.

Robby chegou e eu o cumprimentei antes de Edward com um grande abraço. Eu o apresentei a todos como o meu "outro namorado", capturando o olhar maligno de Jasper. Eu nem estava pensando.

"Você trouxe seu violão?" Perguntei a ele com entusiasmo quando entreguei a ele o prato da pizza que salvei para ele. Ele deu uma mordida em sua pizza e sorriu para mim.

"Bella, amor, eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem o meu violão." Ele disse enquanto mastigava sua pizza.

"Então você vai tocar para nós?" Perguntei a ele com entusiasmo.

"Sério, Robby, você não precisa." Edward nos interrompeu. Bati no peito dele e olhei para ele com um exagerado olhar de choque.

"Fale por si mesmo! Eu nunca tive um concerto privado de uma estrela em ascensão!"

"É legal, eu gosto de improviso. Por que você não pega seu violão, Edward, podemos tocar juntos?" Robby sugeriu.

"Claro..." Edward disse recuando para pegar seu violão. Uma vez que eles começaram a tocar, todos ficaram muito impressionados com os dois.

Foi bom para os meus amigos verem o lado mais descontraído de Edward, em vez do seu lado religioso sério.

Eu desculpei-me silenciosamente para pegar uma bebida e Jasper empurrou Bree fora do seu colo para me seguir.

"Dois namorados esta noite, Bella... talvez você não tenha mudado tanto como eu pensei." Ele tentou brincar comigo. Eu poderia dizer que ainda doía-lhe ver-me com Edward.

"Eu estava apenas brincando, Jazz." Eu disse a ele. "Eu acho que nós ainda precisamos de mais tempo." Eu disse a ele porque eu podia sentir a tensão entre nós.

"Parece que sim." Ele me disse antes que ele retornasse à sua nova namorada.

Quando entrei, Robby estava fazendo uma música sozinho. Era triste, era obviamente de sua autoria. Ele e Edward desistiram da dupla. Sentei no colo de Edward. Ele escovou meu cabelo para atrás da minha orelha e sorriu para mim fracamente. Ele podia ler a minha decepção com tanta facilidade. Descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e ouvi a voz de Robby levando a música triste.

_**There´s a place where lovers go  
To cry their troubles away  
And we call it Lonesome Town  
Where the broken hearts stay**_

_**You can buy a dream or two  
To last you all through the years  
And the only price you pay  
Is a heart full of tears**_

_**Going down to Lonesome Town,  
Where the broken hearts stay  
I´m going down to Lonesome Town,  
To cry my troubles away**_

_**And in the town of broken dreams  
The streets are filled with regret  
Maybe down in Lonesome Town  
Well I can learn to forget**_

Há um lugar onde os amantes vão  
Para chorar os seus problemas  
E nós a chamamos de Cidade Solitária  
Onde os corações partidos ficam

Você pode comprar um sono, ou dois  
Para te acompanhar através dos anos  
E o único preço que você paga  
É um coração cheio de lágrimas

Indo até a Cidade Solitária  
Onde os corações partidos ficam  
Estou indo para a Cidade Solitária  
Para chorar os meus problemas

E na cidade dos sonhos quebrados  
As ruas estão cheias de arrependimentos  
Talvez na Cidade Solitária  
Eu possa aprender a esquecer

Jasper se levantou em uma bufada de raiva, saindo da sala enquanto Robby tocava. Tudo que eu podia fazer era dar a ele mais tempo. Fiquei realmente decepcionada que as coisas não estavam melhores do que eu pensava que estavam. Tudo o que ele fazia era uma interpretação, um ato. Ele estava fingindo estar bem, mas ele não estava. Isso era óbvio.

"Eu posso falar com ele, se você quiser." Edward sussurrou para mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça que não porque eu sabia que isso era a última coisa que Jasper quereria.

"Se você não vai falar com ele, eu vou, Bella." Alice afirmou. Eu sorri para ela docilmente quando ela correu atrás de Jasper, claramente preocupada com o que quer que eu tivesse feito para aborrecê-lo esta noite.

Bree parecia um pouco fora disso... comecei a perceber que ela estava um pouco atordoada. Ela não tinha idéia que o seu encontro acabou de sair em uma bufada de raiva. Ela só ficava olhando para Robby e Edward. Como eu poderia culpá-la por isso, no entanto?

Robby terminou a canção e olhou para mim, "Algo que eu disse?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não e dei de ombros.

Jesus, eu pensava que esta noite seria uma boa noite...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, primeiro as coisas estavam tão bem, mas agora Jasper tem esse "acesso de raiva" e simplesmente vai embora... sei que é difícil para ele entender que Bella realmente ama Edward, mas já está na hora de ele parar de agir assim..._

_Ah, a música que o Robby canta é "Lonesome Town", do Paul McCartney. Vocês podem ouvi-la aqui: http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v =IwHshh0V9pU (retirar os espaços)  
_

_Deixem reviews e até sexta que vem!_

_Ah, obrigada à Aryna por ter deixado mais de 100 reviews sozinha! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. 24 – Anjos

**Capítulo 24 – Anjos**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Edward POV**_

Eu mal podia acreditar que maio já havia chegado. Bella e eu estávamos ótimos, mais que ótimos, na verdade, nos estávamos incríveis. Eu estava esperando pelo casamento da minha mãe e Carlisle tanto com emoção quanto temor. Eu estava emocionado pela minha mãe e Carlisle, mas eu também estava muito ciente de quão perto eu estava da minha partida.

Bella estaria no casamento, mas não como a minha namorada. Eu odiava não poder levá-la como a minha acompanhante, mas, honestamente, eu não levaria ninguém como acompanhante em um evento onde a maior parte da comunidade da igreja estaria presente, eu simplesmente não sentia a necessidade de me colocar em posição de ser especulado e controlado pelas pessoas e excentricidades dessa pequena cidade.

Eu estava tão orgulhoso de Bella. Ela já não bebia ou usava drogas, e não porque ela não queria me aborrecer, ou ficar fora de problemas com Renée, mas porque ela não queria mais fazer aquelas coisas. Renée percebeu isso e se tornou tolerante com Bella.

Bella estava sempre na minha casa, mesmo quando eu não estava. Eu dei a ela uma chave e eu amava quando chegava em casa do trabalho e ela correria para mim na porta. Algumas vezes, ela havia até mesmo lavado a minha roupa para mim, simplesmente parecia tão certo quando eu chegava em casa e ela estava.

É claro, Renée não permitia a ela passar a noite e, em noites de escola, ela ainda tinha que estar em casa às dez horas, mas nos fins de semana ela estendeu a hora para uma da manhã.

"Edward, você tem um minuto?" Carlisle me perguntou quando ele entrou na Cafeteria.

"Claro." Eu disse, organizando alguns papéis.

"Você sabe que eu sempre apoiei você e Bella." Ele começou.

"E nós dois realmente apreciamos isso." Eu disse a ele, sem entender onde ele estava indo com isso.

"Eu não estou falando com você como seu chefe agora, mas como seu amigo. Eu posso ver Bella mudando, tornando-se mais madura e eu atribuo isso a você, mas eu também vejo o jeito como você mudou, as concessões que você tem feito para estar com ela. E quando eu lhe digo concessões, eu quero dizer sobre suas crenças pessoais... eu sei como é fácil ser varrido quando se está amando, mas eu odiaria que você cedesse de qualquer maneira".

"Nós estamos falando sobre sexo, Carlisle?" Eu olhei para ele um pouco confuso, meus olhos piscaram quando eu, sem rodeios, tentei acabar com esta conversa. "Porque isso não é realmente um problema." Eu disse balançando a cabeça. Eu realmente não queria ter que dizer que eu ainda era virgem.

"Bem, não apenas sobre sexo, estou contente por não ser um problema, mas as formas como você e Bella estão juntos... você está brincando com fogo. Eu entendo a conexão que vocês dois compartilham, entendo que a mãe dela aprova, mas isso não significa que o resto do mundo aprovará. Eu só quero você conduza vocês de tal maneira que reflita a Deus. Uma vez que seu relacionamento é de conhecimento público, o que é apenas uma questão de tempo, você não quer dar a ninguém nenhuma visão negativa sobre a forma como vocês tem tratado um ao outro... fisicamente." Carlisle terminou.

"Ah..." Eu disse um pouco de guarda baixa.

"Em outras palavras, não a ataque em cima do capô do seu carro em público." Carlisle terminou abruptamente.

"Certo." Eu disse, "Eu entendi." Carlisle bateu nas minhas costas antes de sair da Cafeteria. Eu acho que nós poderíamos ter um pouco mais de controle... Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em chegar em casa para Bella.

Cheguei em casa um pouco depois das quatro e, como sempre, Bella me recebeu quase derrubando-me na porta. Ela sempre corria e pulava em meus braços com um grande sorriso distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto. Eu sempre ria e a carregava alguns passos até o sofá onde rapidamente atacaríamos um ao outro.

"Senti sua falta." Ela sussurrou por entre os beijos.

"Você me viu a menos de 24 horas." Sorri para ela.

"Foi tempo demais." Ela respondeu e me lembrei de que em menos de uma semana eu a estaria deixando, por um pouco mais de 124 dias. Meu sorriso caiu e eu a beijei docemente em seu nariz.

"Eu vou te ligar todos os dias, a cada chance que eu tiver. Eu não vou deixar você ir dormir sem te ligar todas as noites para te dizer para ter doces sonhos".

"Promete?" Ela me perguntou.

"Eu prometo. Você pode me ligar sempre que precisar." Assegurei a ela, acariciando seu rosto.

"O que você vai fazer durante todo o verão, você fez algum plano?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu estava pensando em gastar mais do meu tempo enrolada na sua cama." Ela me disse.

"Sério?" Perguntei a ela sugestivamente. "Porque eu acho que você deveria tentar ficar ocupada." Eu disse a ela.

"Renée entrou para o clube... eu acho que lá há aquela falsa praia como um lago. Acho que simplesmente vou trabalhar no meu bronzeado durante todo o verão." Ela disse e eu olhei para a sua linda pele de marfim e não consegui realmente imaginá-la bronzeada.

"Eu vou te mandar um monte de protetor solar." Eu disse a ela.

"Ok, eu vou te enviar um monte de fotos de biquíni." Ela riu.

"Oh, eu não penso assim... você não vai desfilar por aí de biquíni." Eu brinquei de volta com ela. Ela riu e deu um tapa no meu braço, rindo comigo. "Porque você é minha, e eu não quero os meninos olhando para a minha pessoa sexy durante todo o verão." Eu disse, fazendo cócegas na sua lateral.

Noites como essas eram aquelas que eu mais sentiria falta. Bella disse que Renée não permitiria que ela fosse visitar o acampamento próximo em que eu estaria, a menos que ela planejasse participar de verdade do acampamento, e Bella não faria isso, nem mesmo por mim. Fiquei desapontado, mas eu entendi. Bella não queria ter que atuar durante toda a semana, quem sabe?

O dia do casamento chegou e eu estava vestido com meu smoking. Rosalie e eu éramos os únicos na cerimônia de casamento, e o pastor adjunto de Carlisle estava realizando a cerimônia. Eles convidaram toda a congregação para a festa de casamento, mas reservaram a recepção para os amigos íntimos e familiares.

Emmett e eu estávamos cumprimentando os convidados que chegavam quando vi Bella com Phil e Renée caminhando em direção à igreja. Ela estava linda. Ela literalmente me tirou o fôlego. Ela usava um vestido preto com pequenas aplicações florais brancas. O vestido era sem alças, com uma cintura alta que era acentuada com aplicações e amarrado nas costas. E, claro, era curto. Bella nunca usava nada que não expusesse suas pernas longas e delgadas. Naturalmente, seus saltos eram sempre altos, e os que ela estava usando eram prata e uma tira passava por cima dos seus pés e outra tira passava pelos seus tornozelos. Seu cabelo estava solto em cachos emoldurando o seu rosto e eu juro que podia sentir o seu cheiro. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, ou o sorriso do meu rosto. Eu tive que me controlar para não correr para ela e cumprimentá-la como se ela fosse mais do que uma estudante no grupo de jovens.

Quando ela se aproximou, eu peguei seu braço para ajudá-la a se sentar. Depois que eu disse o meu olá para Renée e Phil, sussurrei para Bella como ela estava bonita, ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim, e eu percebi que vivia por aquele sorriso.

O casamento começou e Rosalie andou pelo corredor com um vestido lilás claro sem alças que era curto na frente e se alongava na parte de trás. Seu buquê era composto de três lírios roxo escuro. Minha mãe veio atrás com um vestindo simples de corte em viés fluindo e carregando três lírios brancos. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque na base do pescoço com um arranjo de flores. Ela estava clássica e linda. Sorri para ela enquanto ela graciosamente andou pelo corredor.

A cerimônia demorou apenas cerca de 30 minutos e eu não tive a chance de ver Bella antes de ela sair porque tínhamos que fazer as fotos de casamento antes de sairmos para ir para a recepção.

A recepção estava sendo realizada em um salão de festas de um dos mais agradáveis restaurantes na área. Não era espetacular, mas era melhor do que o restaurante VFW. Nós comemos e minha mãe e Carlisle dançaram a primeira dança _"At Last"_. Rosalie e eu dançamos com os nossos pais a música _"My Wish"_.

Após o jantar ser servido, o DJ começou a tocar para que as pessoas pudessem dançar. Eu estava louco para chamar Bella para dançar, mas eu não podia arriscar. Jane e sua família estavam presentes e eu já sabia que ela estava desconfortável comigo e Bella conversando reservadamente no grupo de jovens. Comecei a dar uma volta em algumas mesas e disse olá para as pessoas. Fiz questão de começar o mais próximo possível da mesa de Bella para que eu pudesse estar perto dela, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos.

Quando cheguei à sua mesa o assento ao lado dela estava vazio. Ela estava sentada com sua família, Ângela, Ben e Robby. Ela disse que ela e Robby estavam se divertindo, conversando e rindo. Ângela e Ben estavam dançando e eu deixei a minha mão debaixo da mesa e coloquei no colo de Bella enquanto todos nós estávamos conversamos. Eu fiquei por tanto tempo quanto eu podia, e me desculpei para ir para a mesa ao lado, hesitantemente deixando o meu Anjo. Enquanto eu estava conversando na mesa ao lado de Bella, eu a ouvi exclamar, "Oh meu Deus, eu amo essa música!" Eu sorri e senti um pouco de ciúme quando ela arrastou Robby em direção à pista de dança.

Eu assisti com admiração quando Bella moveu Robby ao redor. Ele tentou acompanhá-la, mas, obviamente, ela sabia os movimentos desta dança. Eu não conseguia sequer acreditar que eles estavam tocando isso no casamento, apesar do DJ estar aceitando pedidos. Eu simplesmente não pensei que Sean Kingston estaria na lista de músicas, ou que a minha namorada até mesmo soubesse como sabia como fazer o "fogo queimar"***** na pista de dança. Ela rapidamente se tornou o centro das atenções quando todo mundo tomou conhecimento de como ela se movia. Por que eu não sabia que ela sabia dançar? Eu não deveria ter ficado surpreso que ela soubesse dançar, no entanto. Todo dia que eu chegava do trabalho a TV estava ligada na MTV. Eu realmente agradeço a Deus por ela odiar The Hills porque eu nem mesmo assistiria esse programa por ela.

_*__Fogo queimar__ (fire burn): é uma referência ao nome da música que está tocando, que se chama "Fire Burning"._

Ela estava tão sexy, movendo seus quadris e se movendo para baixo até o chão e para cima, e o pobre Robby apenas tentava se mover com ela, mas falhava miseravelmente. Quando Sean Kingston cantou "_Aquele corpo é uma obra-prima_", eu não pude concordar mais com ele naquele momento enquanto eu observava Bella se movendo. Quando a música terminou, ela o abraçou e não deixou que ele saísse da pista de dança por pelo menos mais quatro canções. Eu acho que a única razão pela qual eles pararam de dançar foi porque uma música lenta começou a tocar. Eu assisti Bella caminhar ate a cabine do DJ e eu presumo que ela fez um pedido. Eu caminhei de volta para ver se eu poderia ter alguns minutos conversando com ela sozinho.

"Onde você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela riu um pouco quando disse, "Eu nasci com os dois pés esquerdos, então Renée pensou que aulas de dança ajudariam, surpreendentemente ela estava certa sobre isso".

"Bem, eu só desejaria que eu pudesse falar com você lá fora." Eu disse a ela colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos porque a vontade que eu tinha de estendê-las e agarrá-la era esmagadora.

"Encontre-me lá fora, no coreto, daqui a duas músicas?" Ela me perguntou.

"Eu não perderia isso por nada." Eu disse a ela e me afastei tentando esconder o quão doloroso era fingir que eu não a amava.

"Edward!" Ouvi Tanya chamar meu nome alguns metros à minha frente.

"Tanya." Eu a cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça.

"Você está sempre com aquela menina... Jane acha que há algo acontecendo entre vocês dois. No começo eu achava que ela estava exagerando, mas agora estou começando a me perguntar. É por isso que ninguém sabe nada sobre sua namorada misteriosa?"

Deixei escapar um suspiro tenso, eu estava começando a perder a paciência quando se tratava de Tanya.

Eu também estava ficando cansado de negar o nosso relacionamento.

"Se eu achasse que o meu relacionamento com a minha namorada tivesse alguma coisa a ver com você, você saberia mais sobre ele. Eu nem mesmo considero você uma amiga, Tanya. Eu acho que temos uma necessidade de saber sobre relacionamento, e tudo que você precisa saber é que eu estou feliz e amando uma mulher maravilhosa".

Saí para o coreto quando a segunda música terminou e o DJ disse, "Eu tenho um pedido para quem quer que seja o garoto sortudo que está por ai, isso é do seu Anjo." Eu vi Bella parada no centro do coreto no pátio deserto. Ela estava iluminada pelas cintilantes luzes brancas e eu mal podia acreditar que ela havia orquestrado tudo isso.

Eu acelerei o meu ritmo até chegar perto dela e agarrá-la e beijá-la profundamente. A música começou e éramos apenas nós. Nós apenas dançamos e nos beijamos e a música que ela escolheu realmente falava muito sobre o seu amor e confiança em mim.

_**And through it all  
He offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me  
I'm loving Angels instead**_

E através disso tudo  
Ele me oferece proteção  
Muito amor e afeição  
Esteja eu certa, ou errada,  
E debaixo da cachoeira  
Onde quer que isso possa me levar  
Eu sei que a vida não me arruinará  
Quando eu vier chamar, ele não me abandonará  
Estou amando anjos, em vez disso

"Eu te amo." Bella disse para mim enquanto a música tocava. Eu vi lágrimas encherem os seus olhos.

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ela, eu não pude deixar de sorrir de orelha a orelha. Eu estava tão feliz por ela finalmente ser capaz de me dizer essas palavras. Era um grande obstáculo que ela teve de superar.

"É tão bom finalmente dizer, eu te amo, Edward Cullen." As lágrimas escaparam e seu sorriso aumentou.

"Eu também te amo, Isabella Swan." Eu disse a beijando profundamente.

"Eu poderia dizer essas palavras para sempre agora, eu não quero parar." Ela me disse enquanto eu olhava para ela, segurando seu rosto. Se naquele momento ela me pedisse para ficar, eu ficaria.

Eu queria ir implorar a Renée para permitir que Bella fosse comigo e mandar para o inferno o que todos pensariam de nós.

_**B**__**ella POV**_

Eu não poderia deixar que ele fosse embora sem eu dizer isso. Sem dizer que eu o amava. Eu sabia que ele sabia que eu o amava, mas eu precisava dizer isso. Eu não podia acreditar no alívio que senti, parecia que o peso do mundo foi tirado de mim. Apenas falar palavras que eu tinha suprimido grande parte da minha vida... Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos e eu nunca quis parar de falá-las.

A música acabou e Edward e eu caminhamos em direção à porta de mãos dadas. Quando chegamos à porta, os nossos passos pararam e nós soltamos as mãos um do outro quando caminhamos de volta para dentro do salão. Nós caminhamos despreocupadamente, como amigos, eu entrei rápido e ele me agarrou.

"Vem, amor, eu sei que você conhece esta!" Ele disse que enquanto me puxou para a pista de dança com ele.

Olhei para Edward e arranquei os meus saltos antes de me juntar aos outros na pista de dança. Comecei a sequência da dança de "I Gotta Feeling". Ao final da canção, eu tinha a maior parte da pista de dança seguindo os meus movimentos e Edward até estava pulando ao lado de Robby e dançava junto com a gente. Passei a maior parte da dança ocupada com Carlisle e Esme, tentando mostrar a eles uma sequência, e isso foi um passo enorme para mim. Eu ainda tinha que ficar realmente confortável ao redor de Carlisle. Eu sabia que estava superando um monte das minhas inseguranças enquanto eu tentava chegar a um acordo com a iminente partida de Edward.

Eu tinha me divertido tanto quanto eu poderia ter esperado mesmo tentando reprimir a minha tendência natural de ficar o mais próxima possível de Edward. Eu o vi se mover ao redor de todos. Dando a sua atenção e usando o seu charme por todo o salão. Rindo com as pessoas e tudo o que eu queria era ser parte disso.

Eu não costumava ser o centro das atenções em qualquer outro momento, apenas quando eu dançava. Eu não queria ser o centro das atenções de todos, apenas de uma pessoa.

Robby dançou comigo, disse-me as músicas para pedir e até mesmo dançou as músicas lentas comigo. Eu notei Edward dançando com Rosalie perto para nós, fizemos contato com os olhos e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele se aproximou de nós com aquele sorriso torto sexy nunca deixando o seu rosto.

"Você e Robby aqui estão começando a provocar muitos rumores entre os convidados. Vocês dois têm um relacionamento bastante escandaloso, pelo que eu ouço." Edward piscou para mim.

"Se eles soubessem da missa a metade." Robby disse sugestivamente. "Dance com a sua namorada, Edward... Deixe que as senhoras achem que você está tendo uma conversa com ela sobre mim." Eu ri um pouco imaginando que Edward não iria realmente dançar comigo na frente de todos.

Ele fez isso, no entanto, sem pensar duas vezes ele pegou meu braço de Robby e dançou comigo novamente.

"Então, você e Robby? Eles gostam de chamá-lo de o meu amigo que precisa de ajuda para encontrar o Senhor... Eu não posso esperar para parar de esconder isso." Edward respirou no meu pescoço.

"Deixe que eles pensem o que quiserem. Meus sentimentos por você estão escritos no meu rosto todo." Eu disse a ele.

Por favor, Senhor, eu não quero que ele vá embora.

* * *

*A música desse capítulo se chama "Angels" e quem canta é a Jessica Simpson, mas na verdade ela é do Robbie Williams.

**Nota da Tradutora: **

_Adoro capítulos felizes!_

_Agora me deixem mais feliz com reviews..._

**_Mery_**


	26. 25 – Íris

**Capítulo 25 - Iris **

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV **_

Fiquei sentado no meu carro por um momento olhando para a pequena casa para onde eu estava me preparando para fazer o meu caminho até a porta da frente. A grama estava longa, havia pneus velhos, ferramentas e um carro coberto de mato e ervas daninhas. A casa era pequena e escura. Era óbvio que ninguém fazia nada para conservá-la.

Subi os degraus de cimento rachado e bati na porta branca com a pintura rachada e descascando o branco.

Quando a porta se abriu, fui recebido pelo cheiro de bebida e fumo obsoleto. O homem do outro lado estava vacilante em seus pés. Sua camisa estava manchada, e sua barriga aparecia um pouco na parte inferior onde se encontrava com sua calça.

"Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen... Eu sou um amigo de Jasper... Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse falar com você?" Pedi a ele educadamente.

O homem abriu a porta para mim e afastou-se instavelmente. O lugar era uma bagunça, latas de cerveja velha, pratos, respingos que nunca foram limpos, e o fedor era insuportável.

"O que posso fazer por você? Faça isso rápido." Ele disse, sentando-se de volta no sofá. Sentei-me na extremidade do sofá, realmente não querendo sentar-me nele.

"Seu filho, ele é muito talentoso, muito bom e compassivo. Ele tem essa forma de contato com as pessoas, ele os compreende e os seus sentimentos." Comecei a dizer-lhe.

"E...?" Seu pai me questionou, como se ele não pudesse se importar nem um pouco.

"E... Eu acho que realmente é uma porcaria que o seu sistema de apoio consiste da sua melhor amiga, Bella, e a mãe dela. Eu acho que ele poderia realmente usar um pai. Eu provavelmente estou ultrapassando meus limites, mas eu só queria vir aqui e deixar você saber que, se você quiser ajuda, a ajuda está disponível".

"Quem é você exatamente?" Ele questionou-me, tomando um gole da sua cerveja.

"Eu sou o líder do grupo de jovens na Igreja Fonte da Cidade, senhor." Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, eu não estou procurando ser salvo, então agora que você pode dizer que você tentou, você pode ir embora." Ele disse, apontando para a porta da frente.

Eu me levantei para ir embora sentindo-me fracassado. Eu parei e olhei para o homem quebrado sentado em frente a mim. Um homem que teve uma esposa, teve um bom emprego e, em um ponto, teve os dez dedos. Aqui estava ele, sozinho. Ele estava perdido, mas ele deveria, ainda assim, se importar com o seu filho, certo? Ele não sabia a diferença que ele podia fazer na vida de Jasper? Tomei uma respiração profunda antes que eu começasse a falar. "Você já se perguntou o que marca o nosso tempo aqui? Se uma vida pode realmente causar um impacto no mundo? Ou se as escolhas que fazemos importam? Porque eu acredito que importam, e eu acredito que um homem pode mudar muitas vidas... para melhor, ou para pior. Eu também acredito que as escolhas que você está fazendo estão machucando seu filho".

"Ouça, filho, eu não pedi por este vício, eu não posso controlá-lo, ele me controla. Como você disse, Jasper é um bom garoto, ele é quase um adulto, ele não precisa mais de mim".

"É aí que você está errado, Jasper é um bom garoto, mas você não quer que ele seja ótimo? Ele precisa do seu apoio. Ele precisa saber que você se importa porque agora, tudo para o que ele está trabalhando, é por uma passagem para sair daqui. Eu acho que ele poderia conseguir muito mais da vida se ele estivesse trabalhando para deixar alguém orgulhoso. Nós sempre precisamos de apoio. Você pode não ter pedido por esta vida, mas você pode controlá-la. Você está escolhendo não controlá-la ao não pedir ajuda... Olhe, há um grupo chamado Celebrando a Recuperação na igreja toda quinta-feira à noite, pode ser um bom lugar para começar." Com essa informação, eu saí.

Observei meus pés enquanto fazia a minha saída do gramado cheio, quando eu quase bati direto no peito de Jasper.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele me perguntou na defensiva.

"Desculpe, Jasper, eu não quero me intrometer... eu apenas pensei que eu poderia ser capaz de ajudar seu pai a encontrar algumas reuniões, ou algo assim." Eu disse a ele.

"Escute, eu não sou sua obra de caridade. Eu não preciso de você agindo como um maldito anjo da guarda!" Jasper cuspiu para mim. Levantei minhas mãos para cima em sinal de rendição e para trás. Eu não estava lá para brigar.

"Você está certo. Você não é um caso de caridade, e eu não sou um anjo. Eu gostaria de pensar que somos amigos, e eu gosto de ajudar meus amigos se eu puder. Tenho vindo a aprender que, às vezes, as pessoas erguem muros, não para afastar as pessoas, mas para ver quem se importa o suficiente para derrubá-los".

"Eu tenho ido bem. Tenho ido muito bem. Eu não preciso desse pedaço de merda aí!" Jasper gritou apontando para sua casa.

"Seria uma coisa _RUIM _ganhar um pai? Então o que se eu perdesse o meu tempo? Se ele não mudar, o que você perdeu?" Eu questionei a ele, jogando meus braços ao redor. "_MAS_, se ele _MUDAR_, pense no que você vai ganhar".

"Você tem toda essa fé, todo esse amor, toda essa porra de esperança... Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ter essas coisas. Eu preciso me concentrar nas coisas que eu posso controlar. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar desapontado." Jasper terminou com um suspiro alto.

"A única coisa errada com fé, amor e esperança é não tê-los".

Houve um curto silêncio antes que eu decidi voltar a falar, "Eu estou partindo pelo verão... eu acho que Bella realmente poderia precisar de um amigo." Eu disse a ele, esperando que ele fosse até ela.

Esperando que ele _pudesse_ ir até ela.

"Longa distância? Não são muitos casais que podem fazer isso funcionar." Jasper disse.

"Não vai ser fácil, mas vamos ser o casal que faz a coisa de longa distância funcionar." Eu disse a ele com confiança.

_**Bella POV **_

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar  
Poise u sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que eu jamais estarei  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora  
E tudo que posso sentir é este momento  
E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acaba  
Eu só não quero ficar sem você esta noite

Tudo veio muito rápido. Eu não estava pronta. Eu precisava de mais tempo. A única coisa que Edward não podia me dar era mais tempo. Era hora de ele partir e fazer sua coisa, e tanto quanto eu estava gritando e implorando em minha mente para ele ficar, eu nunca diria isso em voz alta.

Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer e eu precisava parar de ser uma puta chorona sobre isso. Renée lidava muito bem com as viagens de Phil e, porra, pelo menos meu namorado não estava partindo para a guerra, ou algo assim. Eu precisava me manter otimista. Eu precisava ficar me lembrando que eu posso fazer isso, que Edward e eu poderíamos fazer isso.

Tentei o meu melhor para nem mesmo pensar nisso. Ele está aqui agora e eu não penso nisso porque doía muito e agora eu só queria ter algum tempo para pensar sobre isso, processar a informação. Eu gostaria de ter me preparado melhor, mas não o fiz. Como você se prepara para dizer adeus? Mesmo que seja temporário? Deixei escapar um suspiro trêmulo enquanto eu estava sentada na casa de Edward esperando por ele chegar em casa do trabalho. Eu não queria perder um segundo com ele.

Exatamente então, Edward entrou pela porta. Dei um pulo e corri para ele, preparando-me para saborear cada segundo e fazer memórias suficientes para durar o verão. Eu o abracei bem forte e tudo que eu queria fazer era desmoronar. Eu queria chorar e implorar que ele ficasse. Forcei as lágrimas de volta e a vontade de ficar de joelhos para suplicar-lhe para ficar.

"Como foi seu dia?" Perguntei em seu peito.

"Perfeito, agora que você está em meus braços." Edward disse antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça. Eu finalmente o soltei e tentei o meu melhor sorriso para ele.

"Preciso de mais tempo." Eu disse a ele, praticamente desmoronando. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está partindo para Nashville amanhã." Eu estava tentando ser o mais honesta com ela quanto eu poderia.

"Eu sei, Anjo. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Você sabe o que Carlisle disse pra mim quando eu lhe disse o quanto eu não queria deixar você?" Eu balancei minha cabeça um não. "Ele disse, 'Edward, você deveria estar agradecendo a Deus por dar a você alguém que faz despedir-se tão difícil'".

"Eu sinto como se fosse uma espécie de ponto de transformação, ou algo assim." Eu confidenciei a ele quando ele me puxou para o seu colo no sofá.

"O tempo está aqui e é o que eu tenho que fazer. Eu preciso ir, é mais do que um trabalho para mim É realmente bom inspirar as pessoas e ajudá-las a encontrar seu caminho quando estão perdidas simplesmente por cantar palavras que eu escrevi.. Tudo o que podemos fazer é tirar o melhor proveito deste teste que nos foi dado. Nós temos esta noite ainda." Edward disse-me, abraçando-me mais perto.

Ele estava partindo às sete horas da manhã. Nashville não era uma viagem tão longe, então eles decidiram cortar alguns custos e dirigir.

"Não é para sempre." Eu respirei. Este tinha sido o meu mantra nos últimos dias.

"Nós vamos nos falar todo dia." Ele me disse. "Na verdade, eu tenho uma coisa para você".

"Edward, sério, você é aquele indo embora, e seu aniversário é em umas duas semanas, eu deveria ter comprado a você alguma coisa." Ele apenas sorriu para mim.

"Bella, eu tenho você. Isso é tudo que eu poderia pedir." Ele disse, beijando-me profundamente. "De qualquer forma, não é nada grande, ou algo assim, e eu tenho um para você e um para mim".

"Deixe-me ver." Eu exclamei como uma criança impaciente. Edward pediu licença e voltou com um grande quadro com uma simples fita vermelha amarrada ao redor dele. Ele me entregou e eu deixei a fita cair no chão enquanto eu olhava espantada para a imagem. Era um retrato de Edward e eu no casamento da sua mãe. Estávamos dançando lá fora no gazebo, quando estávamos sozinhos.

"Minha mãe pediu ao fotógrafo para tirar uma foto de nós dançando, já que foi a única vez que fomos nós mesmos na noite inteira." Edward explicou para mim. "Bella, você estava linda naquela noite." Olhando a imagem, eu assenti porque eu realmente estava bonita. Eu nunca pensei que fosse linda. Eu estava mais feliz do que já fui apenas dizendo a Edward que eu o amava. Foi um momento lindo e traduzido para a fotografia perfeitamente. Você poderia facilmente dizer quão apaixonados nós éramos olhando nos olhos um do outro.

"Eu tenho uma na moldura para mim também, já que foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida, mas estou deixando o quadro aqui na minha casa. Eu tenho uma do tamanho da carteira para levar comigo." Edward explicou. Estendi a mão e o abracei fortemente. Eu não queria chorar tão cedo, mas era inútil tentar parar as lágrimas. Eu repeti meu mantra na minha cabeça.

_Não é para sempre. Não é para sempre. Não é para sempre. _

Chegou um ponto em que eu não tenho certeza se isso ajudava, ou fazia doer mais porque as minhas lágrimas silenciosas se transformaram em soluços e Edward apenas me segurou mais apertado.

"Não há despedidas aqui, Anjo." Edward tentou tranquilizar-me. "Onde quer que nós estejamos, você está sempre no meu coração." Eu balancei a cabeça no peito dele tentando me recompor.

"Fale comigo Bella, diga-me por que isso a assusta tanto?" Edward me pediu.

"Eu acho, eu acabei de aprender como amar alguém que eu _posso_ ver todos os dias e agora eu tenho que aprender a manter esse amor indo a longas distâncias. Eu não sei como ou se isso vai funcionar... e se você mudar de idéia sobre mim e perceber que você não precisa de mim? Ou me quer?" Eu fui honesta com ele porque ele merecia a minha honestidade. Ele sempre foi direto e sincero comigo.

"Anjo, eu te amo... eu não vou a lugar nenhum, eu estou aqui." Edward disse, apontando para o meu coração, "A distância não tem que mudar isso, e alguns dias serão mais difíceis do que outros, mas todo dia é um dia mais perto do fim. Nós só temos de tomar este verão um dia de cada vez." Eu acalmei-me e obriguei-me a me recompor. Eu não queria passar minha última noite com Edward chorando.

"O que você quer para o jantar?" Ele me perguntou.

"Eu realmente não sinto vontade de cozinhar... podemos apenas pedir comida pronta?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Se isso é o que você quiser, nós podemos." Ele me disse quando pegou os cardápios de entrega da gaveta da mesa do lado. Optamos por comida chinesa e Edward colocou um dos meus filmes favoritos, _Juno_.

"Eu nunca vi esse, sabe." Ele me disse quando envolveu seu braço em torno de mim.

"Não estou surpresa." Eu disse a ele.

"Sim, bem, eu vi esse e pensei em você, então eu o comprei".

"Huh... bem, eu amo muito filmes, este é o único que você viu que não era classificado como livre?" Eu brinquei com ele.

"Eu apenas prefiro _NÃO_ assistir linguagem vulgar, sexo, ou sangue." Edward defendeu-se. Eu ri e me aconcheguei em seu lado. Após a comida chegar e terminamos de comer, eu adormeci nos braços de Edward.

Acordei com os dedos de Edward levemente fazendo cócegas nos meus braços. Eu podia sentir a sua dureza pressionando contra a minha bunda e me empurrei para trás um pouco, friccionando contra ela.

Nós dois soltamos um gemido. Eu amava nada mais do que a sensação de estar levemente formigando. Senti a boca de Edward mover para o meu pescoço e até o meu ouvido.

"Eu estava esperando fazer mais do que dormir na minha última noite em casa por mais de três meses." Ele sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido.

"Eu sou sua, para o que você quiser." Eu disse a ele, arqueando-me nele. As mãos de Edward se moveram confiantemente para os meus seios. Suas mãos hábeis começaram a massagear meus seios. Seus dedos percorreram pelo meu estômago e ele desenhou círculos leves na superfície do meu abdômen. Rapidamente, Edward puxou minha camisa para cima e sobre a minha cabeça, ele não removeu meu sutiã, ao invés disso, ele puxou meu seio esquerdo para fora do sutiã e beliscou meu mamilo mais forte do que ele já tinha feito antes. "Eu vou sentir muita falta disso." Ele respirou pesadamente em meu ouvido. Ele arrastou beijos pelo meu pescoço e no meu ombro, antes da sua mão viajar para a minha cintura. Ele não hesitou quando desabotoou minha calça jeans com uma mão. Uma vez que não havia espaço para a sua mão caber, ele deslizou por baixo da minha calcinha e começou a me acariciar mais rudemente do que ele normalmente fazia, e isso era fodidamente gostoso.

"Deus, isso é incrível, baby. Ahhhh." Eu gemi alto enquanto seus dedos se moviam mais rápido e mais forte dentro de mim.

Eu me virei para encará-lo, forçando seus dedos a saírem, mas eu precisava sentir seus lábios, sua língua, eu precisava estar mais perto. Eu o beijei forte, enfiando minha língua profundamente em sua boca, ele lutou contra a minha e agarrou minha perna, puxando-a sobre seu quadril. Eu me movi para cima e para baixo contra ele criando tanto atrito quanto eu poderia.

A mão de Edward encontrou a minha nuca e ele empurrou minha cabeça mais forte para os seus lábios. Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior, e doeu, de uma forma boa. Eu mal podia respirar e fui forçada a me afastar dos seus lábios, os meus parecendo esfolados, eu até mesmo senti o gosto de sangue de onde Edward mordeu meus lábios. Lambi meu lábio inferior quando estendi a mão para remover a camisa de Edward. "Deus, você é fodidamente lindo." Eu disse a ele com admiração. Ele me agarrou e beijou-me com força novamente. Enquanto ele me beijava, ele soltou meu sutiã.

"Não, você é, Anjo." Ele disse, liberando meus seios antes de trazê-los à sua boca. Seus dedos encontraram o meu jeans e ele me empurrou para trás, "Levante-se para mim." Ele pediu e eu alegremente obedeci. Ele sentou-se ereto e suas mãos descansaram nos meus quadris antes de ele puxar a minha calça jeans junto com a minha calcinha, e eu deixei escapar um suspiro. Eu nunca tinha ficado totalmente despida na frente de Edward. Seus olhos perfuraram os meus enquanto saí do meu jeans. Meu corpo inteiro parecia que estava incendiado pelo seu olhar. Seus olhos viajaram até os meus. Ele lambeu os lábios enquanto seus olhos viajaram para os meus seios, meu estômago, e depois o meu centro. Quando os olhos dele pousaram no meu centro, suas mãos encontraram a minha bunda. Ele se moveu para a frente e beijou minha barriga, lambeu meu estômago, e chupou meu estômago. Senti a mão dele estender entre as minhas pernas por trás, e ele acariciou meu clitóris da maneira exata que eu havia lhe mostrado meses atrás. Eu gemi de prazer e senti os dentes de Edward morder minha barriga. "Venha aqui." Ele disse deitando de volta no sofá. Eu subi em cima dele e beijei seus lábios, queixo e pescoço enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo exposto. "Vem para cima de mim... assim eu posso te provar." Edward respirou pesadamente. Eu obedeci e posicionei-me sobre o seu rosto. Eu pairei ali por alguns segundos, e eu podia sentir sua respiração batendo no meu centro. "Tão gostosa." Edward falou antes das suas mãos encontrarem meus quadris e ele movê-los para que seus lábios pudessem encontrar meus lábios inferiores.

Senti sua língua se mover para dentro e fora da minha umidade. Eu podia ouvir os ruídos eróticos que começamos a criar. Eu não poderia evitar quando comecei a balançar meus quadris enquanto Edward movia sua língua mágica dentro de mim.

Senti meu orgasmo crescendo e arqueei para trás, colocando minhas mãos em suas coxas enquanto eu gritava em êxtase.

Não perdi tempo, eu me movi para baixo para as calças dele e desatei os cinco botões do seu jeans mal, muito mal. Movi minha mão sob o cós da sua boxer e puxei seu pênis duro para fora delas. Eu o acariciei algumas vezes antes de me tornar sobrecarregada com a necessidade de prová-lo.

Firei minha língua ao redor da ponta do seu pênis antes de olhar para ele para me certificar que o que eu estava fazendo estava bem para Edward. Ele sorriu para mim e eu sabia que, naquele momento, ele queria seu pau na minha boca mais do que tudo.

Movi minha boca sobre a sua ereção e comecei a mover lentamente até a base, mantendo o contato visual com Edward. Seus olhos verdes eram deslumbrantes e eu senti que poderia me perder dentro do prazer que eu vi neles. "Eu não quero gozar ainda." Edward disse, parando a minha boca de se mover para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento. Eu arrastei minha língua pelo seu corpo até chegar à sua boca e ele começou a me beijar docemente, desejoso... e eu me lembrei, este era o nosso adeus...

"Eu quero estar mais perto de você." Eu disse a ele. "Eu tenho uma camisinha na bolsa." Mordi meu lábio nervosamente à espera da sua resposta.

"Pegue-a." Ele me disse. Levantei-me do sofá nem um pouco insegura que eu estivesse completamente exposta na frente de Edward. Inclinei-me certificando-me que a minha bunda estivesse diretamente em sua direção e peguei o preservativo. Voltei e entreguei a ele o papel dourado embrulhado. "Eu não... quero dizer, eu nunca." Ele lutou para encontrar as palavras. Assenti para ele o meu entendimento e rasguei o pacote quadrado. Rolei a camisinha nele e ele manobrou-se sobre mim.

Eu podia senti-lo na minha entrada enquanto olhava ansiosamente nos meus olhos. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro instável. "Eu não posso..." Ele disse tristemente. "Eu simplesmente não posso... eu sinto muito." Ele falou derrotado, como se ele tivesse falhado.

Balancei minha cabeça e segurei seu rosto, "Não... por favor, não sinta. Eu não estou arrependida. Está tudo bem." Assegurei a ele, acariciando seu rosto. "A qualquer momento que você estiver pronto".

"Eu me sinto como um idiota." Ele disse, puxando para baixo o cobertor na parte de trás do sofá e me envolvendo nele.

Eu olhei para ele, "Eu te amo", eu disse a ele honestamente. "Eu não queria pressioná-lo... eu não preciso de sexo para me sentir perto de você." Ele beijou minha testa e me segurou pela próxima hora.

Deus, por favor, faça este verão passar rápido.

* * *

_**A música no capítulo é "Iris", de Goo Goo Dolls.**_

_**http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v =-scESgTnoUM (retirar os espaços)**_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Será que o pai de Jasper vai aceitar o conselho de Edward e tentar ser uma pessoa melhor? E essa despedida de Bella e Edward, o que acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e até sexta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. 26 – Ainda podemos ser amigos?

_**We can't play this game anymore but  
Can we still be friends?  
Things just can't go on like before but  
Can we still be friends?  
We had something to learn  
Now it's time for the wheel to turn  
Grains of sand, one by one  
Before you know it, all gone  
Let's admit we made a mistake but  
Heartbreak's never easy to take but  
It's a strange, sad affair  
Sometimes seems like we just don't care  
Don't waste time feeling hurt  
We've been through hell together**_

Não podemos mais jogar esse jogo, mas  
Ainda podemos ser amigos?  
As coisas simplesmente não podem voltar como antes, mas  
Ainda podemos ser amigos?  
Nós tivemos algo a aprender  
Agora é a hora da roda girar  
Grãos de areia, um a um  
Antes que você saiba, tudo acaba  
Vamos admitir que nós cometemos um engano, mas  
Um coração partido nunca é fácil de suportar, mas  
É um esquisito e triste caso  
Às vezes parece como se nós simplesmente não nos importamos  
Não perca tempo se arrependendo  
Nós já atravessamos o inferno juntos

_**Can We Still Be Friends? – Mandy Moore**_

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Ainda podemos ser amigos?**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

Junho, 25

Eu estava sozinha. A escola estava de férias, então eu não vi Jasper, ou sequer falei com ele. Alice estava sempre saindo com Riley. Tudo o que eu tinha conseguido até agora era as minhas tentativas fracassadas em conseguir que Edward respondesse as minhas mensagens de texto.

Eu sentia tanto a falta dele que o meu coração doía, literalmente. Eu levaria um dia de cada vez. Isso é tudo o que eu podia fazer.

_A saudade de alguém fica mais fácil a cada dia porque, mesmo que seja um dia a mais depois da última vez em que você o viu, é um dia mais perto da próxima vez que você o verá novamente._

Edward escreveu isso na parte de trás da foto que ele me deu, eu li uma centena de vezes. Eu nem sequer percebi essa maluquice, até que cheguei à minha casa. Então eu chorei um pouco mais pela sua ausência.

Alice aceitou ir comigo ao shopping para que eu pudesse comprar um novo maiô. Acabei pegando um que ela chamou de 'monoquíni' da Victoria Secret. Era um verde brilhante e no primeiro dia em que Alice e eu entramos no lago, eu senti como se ele não me pertencesse.

A praia estava forrada com as mamães desmazeladas que encobriam o máximo possível. Os seus maridos nos encararam, e era um pouco assustador. Havia um grupo de rapazes jogando vôlei de aparência decente, não que qualquer um deles se comparasse com Edward. Tudo o que eu queria era um bronzeado. A família de Alice tinha uma cabana no lago. Ela disse que eu poderia usá-la sempre que eu viesse, e havia sempre festas ao longo do verão. Eu ainda estava com muito medo para ir a uma.

"Eu vou chamar Jasper." Eu disse a Alice, enquanto eu abria a minha cadeira de praia.

"Sério? Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia... Eu sei que ele sente a sua falta." Alice me disse enquanto nos sentávamos em nossas cadeiras.

"E um saco que Riley esteja trabalhando durante todo o verão, ele vai perder toda a diversão no lago." Eu disse a Alice, puxando meus óculos de sol para os meus olhos.

"Eu sei, mas ele estará por aqui todas as noites para as festas." Eu concordei com Alice e peguei o óleo dela para que eu pudesse passar pelo meu corpo.

"Eu não acho que irei a muitas festas." Eu disse a ela, aplicando o óleo nas minhas pernas.

"Bella, nós vamos ter certeza que nada vai acontece com você." Alice tentou tranquilizar-me. Isso simplesmente não me fez sentir melhor.

"Alice, você pode passar nas minhas costas?" Perguntei a ela, puxando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Virei as costas para ela e deixei que ela esfregasse o óleo. Então eu notei um dos garotos mais bonitos se aproximando de nós.

"Eu posso te ajudar com isso." Ele ofereceu, e se o meu namorado não fosse o deus do sexo que ele é, eu teria pensado que ele era muito gostoso.

"Estamos bem." Eu disse a ele rapidamente.

"Eu sou Lucas." Ele disse estendendo a mão para mim. Eu não queria ser uma completa puta, então apertei a sua mão.

"Bella." Era difícil de ser amigável, mas não muito amigável. "Você pode me ajudar a tirar uma foto nossa?" Eu perguntei, entregando-lhe a minha câmera.

"Eu vou conseguir uma cópia?" Ele brincou enquanto eu e Alice nos aproximamos e ele tirou uma foto.

"Obrigada." Eu disse a ele. Eu realmente não podia esperar para enviar a Edward as minhas fotos seminuas. Isso simplesmente ajudaria nas minhas provocações para sexo por telefone.

"Senhoritas, vocês querem jogar vôlei com a gente?" Lucas perguntou. Alice deu de ombros e pensei, por que diabos não? Lucas ofereceu a mão a cada uma de nós, para nos ajudar a levantar, e ele nos levou para o resto dos seus amigos.

Eu fracassei no vôlei. Eu tenho medo da bola. Eu me escondo da bola. Eu corro da bola. Os meninos todos riram às minhas custas. Todos eles eram muito agradáveis e divertidos. Lucas tentou me dar dicas, mas eu não me importei realmente sobre o quão bem eu poderia jogar vôlei, então suas dicas caíram nos meus ouvidos surdos.

Quanto mais eu andava com ele, mais gostoso ele realmente se tornava. Ele tinha um tanquinho bem definido, uma tatuagem em sua omoplata, cabelos loiros sujos que eram curtos e um pouco arrepiados, e olhos azuis penetrantes.

Seu amigo pediu para eu e Alice jogarmos briga de galo, e eu não estava muito confortável em subir nos ombros de Lucas, mas eu o fiz. É claro que eu derrubei Alice, mas ela é mais resistente do que ela parece. Lucas e eu estávamos rindo sobre a nossa vitória e, muito de repente, ele me puxou para fora dos seus ombros e me mergulhou na água. Que eu ainda não estava acostumada, a água lamacenta e escura do lago não era o tipo de água em que eu gostava de nadar.

Uma vez que ele me ajudou a sair, eu bati no seu peito.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Ele me perguntou com um sorriso.

"Essa foi a sua punição por ter deixando o meu cabelo molhado com essa água horrível!" Eu disse a ele.

"Punição... Hmmm eu gosto da maneira como isso soa, o que mais posso fazer para ser punido por você?" Ele me perguntou.

"Não muito, desculpe desapontá-lo." Eu disse a ele enquanto caminhávamos ao longo da praia.

"Temos uma das cabanas aqui alugadas para o verão, temos festas previstas para todas as noites, você é mais do que bem vinda para vir." Ele me ofereceu. No verão passado, o convite teria feito o meu verão. Sentei-me na minha cadeira e ele sentou na cadeira de Alice. Alice ainda estava na água com o amigo de Lucas.

"Eu estou tentado ficar fora da cena das festas, na verdade." Eu disse-lhe com sinceridade.

Conversamos mais um pouco, e ele era mais velho do que Edward, 25 anos, e trabalhava em uma uma boate como o gerente do bar.

Meu celular começou a vibrar na minha bolsa e eu o peguei para encontrar uma mensagem de Edward.

_Preciso ver você. – E_

No começo do dia, Alice e eu tínhamos tirado uma foto juntas com meu iPhone no nosso novo biquíni, então eu mandei a foto para Edward.

_Amo você, sinto sua falta, preciso te ver também. – B_

"Desculpe." Eu disse a Lucas quando coloquei o meu telefone de lado.

"Tudo bem... você pareceu feliz por enviar essa mensagem." Ele estava atento.

"Sim, eu estava." Eu disse a ele com um grande sorriso.

"Namorado"? Ele me perguntou, e eu assenti para ele. "Típico, a primeira menina legal que eu encontro neste verão está amarrada... eu não posso acreditar que ele permite que você saia assim sozinha. Se eu fosse seu namorado, eu nunca sairia do seu lado." Ele me disse.

"Ele na verdade está fora por todo o verão, em turnê... então nós realmente não temos escolha, temos que fazer essa coisa de longa distância." Expliquei para Lucas.

"Turnê? Então ele é alguma grande estrela do rock?" Lucas brincou.

"Bem, não, mas ele está gravando e eu acho que ele é grande no seu meio indie." Eu disse a ele.

"E você não quis ir com ele? Quero dizer, como você disse antes, você não está fazendo nada neste verão além de conseguir um bronzeado".

"Se você quer saber... ter 16 anos tem os seus maus momentos, e não ser capaz de ir a uma excursão através do país com o seu namorado não é uma coisa muito realista." Eu disse a ele.

"Dezesseis? Você só tem 16 anos... Que idade tem esse seu namorado estrela do rock?" Ele me perguntou com uma pequena risada.

"Vinte e Dois. Mas não é uma grande coisa, sério. Minha mãe o ama." Tentei justificar o nosso relacionamento. Era difícil fazer isso soar bem para um completo estranho, quero dizer, eu realmente não queria entrar na coisa toda de virgem aos 22 anos de idade, ou o grupo de jovens, mas não é como se Edward estivesse se aproveitando de mim.

"Você é o problema, não é?" Ele brincou comigo.

"Era uma vez, sim, eu era o problema, como eu disse, eu estou tentando muito duramente permanecer longe da cena de festas".

"Você disse que sua mãe o ama? Ela sabe que ele tem 22 anos? Quero dizer, eu me sinto um pouco sujo depois de flertar com você durante o dia todo".

"Edward, não é como você. Ele não persegue rabos, ou o que quer que vocês rapazes chamem isso. Ele é muito... Deus, eu não quero fazê-lo soar gay, ou como um idiota porque ele não é, mas ele é conservador, é quase como se ele fosse de uma época diferente. Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ele é o tipo de cara que faz você amar o seu próprio nome só porque ele o diz." Eu decidi que essa era a melhor maneira de descrevê-lo. "Ele não é como a maioria dos caras de 22 anos de idade." Eu terminei.

"Bem, eu aposto que ele tem as mãos dele cheias com você." Eu ri para ele e assenti com a cabeça. Lucas se levantou da cadeira de Alice, batendo um pouco de areia da sua bermuda.

"Bem, foi divertido, mas eu tenho que voltar." Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a apertei. "Foi um prazer, Bella." Ele disse beijando a minha mão. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele e o observei se afastar de mim. Meu telefone tocou e eu o puxei para fora da minha bolsa.

Edward enviou uma foto dele sentado no estúdio cantando e tocando seu violão.

_Você está em público com esse maiô? – E_

Eu ri e mandei uma mensagem de volta.

_Pode apostar o seu traseiro que eu estou. Obrigada pelos dedos eróticos. – B_

_Você gosta dos meus dedos? - E_

_Eu gosto de pensar no prazer que seus dedos me trazem... ee eu estivesse sozinha e não nesta praia lotada. – B_

_O que você estaria fazendo? – E_

_Eu estaria movendo os meus dedos para dentro e fora de mim, pressionando contra o meu clitóris, pensando em seus dedos, lembrando da sua respiração no meu pescoço, a dureza do seu pau pressionado contra mim. – B_

_Seja boazinha, Bella, como você espera que eu grave tendo uma ereção? – E_

_Tudo bem, podemos continuar mais tarde. – B_

_Por favor, use protetor solar e não óleo de bebê. – E_

Eu sorri da sua última mensagem e coloquei o meu telefone de lado. Eu me espalhei na minha toalha e deitei sobre o meu estômago e caí em um sono leve.

Alice me acordou cerca de uma hora mais tarde e fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para sua cabana para nos trocar.

Uma vez que eu cheguei em casa, eu fiz uma coisa que eu tinha posto de lado por semanas, por medo da rejeição; eu liguei para Jasper.

"Oi, é Bella. Sinto muito. Eu sei que é tarde, eu apenas... o que aconteceu conosco? Você sabe? Eu não sei como chegamos até aqui. Eu sinto sua falta. Minha casa não parece a mesma desde que você partiu... eu quero ter um lar novamente, sabe? Eu quero meu amigo de volta... eu sinto sua falta. Eu acho que eu simplesmente sinto falta de tudo. Alguma coisa disso faz sentido?"

"Sim, faz todo o sentido do mundo, Bella. Um ano atrás, tudo parecia tão claro, não é? Conquistar o mundo, viver feliz para sempre".

"Você está feliz, Jasper?"

"Às vezes. Nem sempre. E você?"

"Nem sempre, nem um pouco agora... Eu não sinto que tenha alguém, não tenho Edward, não tenho você".

"Ok, então deixe-me perguntar-lhe uma coisa. O que faz você feliz, Bella?"

"Amor, eu acho... e esse amor pode ser para um amigo, ou um lugar, ou um modo de vida, ou mesmo a família." Eu parecia como Edward, 'Amor é o Movimento' e 'Mate com Amor'. Eu estava me tornando uma pequena criança hippie amorosa, assim como ele.

"Então, onde você vai encontrar esse amor?"

"Eu preciso que você volte para casa".

"Sim. Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso." Eu quase podia ouvir seu sorriso.

"Então, podemos ser amigos de novo?" Eu tentei.

"Claro".

"Como antes?"

"Eu não penso assim, antes se foi, nós tínhamos um relacionamento. Não podemos fingir que não. Mas... antes disso, éramos amigos muito próximos. Não há nenhuma razão para que não possamos ser novamente".

"Nós podemos ter a esperança." Eu disse sinceramente. "Eu acho que tudo gira em torno da esperança." Eu disse a ele. A esperança é essencial para a sobrevivência.

"Você sabia que Edward veio e conversou com o meu pai? Ele, hum, veio e falou com o meu pai para ir buscar ajuda." Jasper mudou de assunto.

"Serio, Jazz? Edward não me disse. Isso é ótimo! Espero que ele fique melhor".

"Eu também porque a minha pontuação do SAT* não está realmente na faixa para uma bolsa em Duke."

_*__SAT__: é um exame educacional padronizado nos Estados Unidos aplicado a estudantes do 2º grau, que serve de critério para admissão nas universidades norte-americanas._

"O que você conseguiu?"

"Seiscentos em leitura, quinhentos e cinqüenta em matemática. Eles procuram cerca de mil e trezentos apenas para entrar".

"Você pode fazer os exames novamente, você pode melhorar, isso não é tudo o que vem te movendo desde o primeiro ano?" Perguntei a ele.

"Eu preciso fazer a você uma pergunta... Se eu não for para Duke, se eu não jogar basquete universitário... Quero dizer, se hoje é o melhor que algum dia chegará para mim, isso será o suficiente?"

"É claro que será. Eu realmente não gosto de esportes, mas eu gosto de assistir, às vezes. Quando eu assisto um jogo, isso me lembra que todos nós temos grandeza dentro de nós. Você sabe, em um determinado dia um azarão pode ganhar. Isso me dá _esperança." _Eu disse ele.

"Edward está fazendo você feliz, não está, B?"

"Você acha que é saudável estar tão apaixonada por alguém que o seu coração dói?"

"Eu acho que você tem sorte de amar alguém tanto que o seu coração dói... é meio que um saco ser a nota de rodapé na história de amor de outra pessoa".

"Você é mais do que isso... E quanto a Bree? E quanto à sua história de amor?"

"Bree? Um... ela está bem... não é o amor da minha vida, ou algo assim. Eu realmente não quero falar sobre ela. Vou voltar para casa agora." Jasper disse.

"Eu estive esperando que você voltasse para casa há meses."

Jasper chegou na minha casa em menos de dez minutos e eu corri para ele. Eu pulei em cima dele e ele abraçou o meu corpo pequeno tão perto quanto pode.

"É bom estar em casa, B." Ele me disse quando me colocou de volta no chão.

"Maldição, endireite-se." Eu disse a ele, sentando nos degraus da minha varanda.

"Então, em que festas nós vamos fazer uma aparição hoje?" Jasper perguntou-me.

"Eu realmente não gosto de toda essa cena de festas desde a merda do Ano Novo." Eu disse a ele.

"B, eu sou seu protetor. Eu faço a sua segurança." Jasper disse-me, colocando o braço em volta de mim. "Eu sinto fodidamente muito por deixar aquela merda acontecer".

Ele não tinha que pedir desculpas para mim. Eu sabia disso.

"Eu acho que nós podemos ir a uma festa no lago." Eu disse, deixando-o saber que eu confiava nele para me proteger. "Você vai comigo amanhã para o lago, certo?"

"Claro, Alice disse que tinha um cara te perseguindo hoje?"

"Tinha... ele era legal, no entanto." Ficamos sentados em um confortável silêncio por vários minutos, apenas apreciando a silenciosa noite de verão. "Vamos assistir um filme, ou jogar guitar hero." Eu sugeri de pé nos degraus. Jasper me seguiu para dentro, invadindo a minha geladeira e tomando o seu antigo posto no meu sofá.

"Isso parece estranho... talvez um pouco errado." Jasper disse para mim.

"Sério? Eu pensei que era perfeito." Eu disse a ele.

"A dor é uma parte tão grande da minha vida que eu espero que ela esteja lá porque eu não consigo me lembrar de uma época na minha vida em que ela não estivesse, mas depois de hoje eu senti algo diferente, algo que parecia errado só porque era tão desconhecido, e naquele momento eu percebi que estava feliz... eu estou feliz por você e Edward. Eu estou feliz que meu pai está recebendo ajuda. Eu estou feliz agora que eu percebi que não preciso fugir para encontrar a felicidade. É como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado das costas".

"Estou feliz que você esteja feliz." Eu disse a ele, entregando-lhe uma tigela de pipoca.

Eu me aconcheguei nele e esqueci completamente a minha promessa de ligar para Edward.

Acordei às duas horas da manhã com duas chamadas não atendidas, e duas mensagens de texto.

Eu me senti horrível, eu senti como o cara que diz que vai ligar, mas nunca liga.

_Desculpe, perdi suas ligações. Adormeci. Sinto sua falta... – B_

Enviei a mensagem de texto e subi na cama.

Obrigada, Jesus, por trazer Jasper de volta à minha vida.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_O que acharam? Finalmente Jasper e Bella voltaram a se entender... e ela parece muito mais madura agora, não acham?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. 27 – Eu mentiria

**Capítulo 27 – Eu mentiria**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV **_

"Com licença... Edward?" Ouvi uma voz me chamando para fora do meu torpor. Eu me virei e vi Kate tentando chamar minha atenção. Kate era uma linda garota. Sempre sorrindo. Seu cabelo era castanho e sempre parecia brilhante. Seus olhos eram de um azul acinzentado e ela sempre parecia tão genuína e doce.

"O que foi, Kate?" Perguntei-lhe, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Eu tinha acabado de chegar ao acampamento de verão em que eu tinha concordado estar pelas próximas duas semanas e ela era uma das conselheiras, eu tinha trabalhado com ela por vários anos neste acampamento em Missouri.

"Você parece cerca de cem quilômetros de distância, há algo em sua mente?" Ela me perguntou com seu forte sotaque do meio-oeste.

Esfreguei meu rosto enquanto eu pensava sobre todas as coisas me incomodando. Para começar, a minha namorada era difícil de se ter acesso, e quando eu podia acessá-la, eu nunca tinha sua total atenção. Eu sentia falta dela como um louco, eu estava exausto de viajar e, ainda por cima, eu tinha acabado de enviar a minha terceira mensagem não atendida para Bella. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela. Era a terceira semana de julho e não tínhamos conversado quase tanto como eu pensei que faríamos. Prometemos conversar todas as noites, não tínhamos conversado por três dias e as mensagens de texto que ela retornava eram curtas, e pareciam apressadas. Eu sabia que ela, Jasper e Alice tinham se tornado como os três mosqueteiros, e eu estava feliz que ela não estava sentada por aí atordoada. Eu também estava chateado que ela não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para fazer essa coisa de longa distância funcionar melhor.

Sentei-me no sofá na área comum da casa do pessoal da equipe. Era estabelecida como dormitórios, e a banda e eu tínhamos alguns quartos enquanto nós estávamos lá.

"Eu estava apenas tentando acessar alguém em casa... eu não consegui, no entanto. Estou simplesmente começando a ficar um pouco frustrado por isso, isso é tudo." Eu disse a ela quando ela se sentou ao meu lado.

"Tanya?" Ela me perguntou.

"Não, não. Nem um pouco." Eu disse a ela.

"Sério? Eu falei com ela na época do Natal e ela disse que vocês estavam voltando a ficar juntos".

"Ela mencionou querer fazer isso acontecer, eu apenas não estou interessado nela romanticamente".

"Oh... bem. Eu acho que isso é bom saber. Você ainda é o mesmo cara que jurou no verão passado que você nunca se apaixonaria, hein?" Eu concordei com ela distraidamente enquanto eu compulsivamente verificava meu telefone, esperando que Bella ligasse, ou mandasse uma mensagem de volta.

"Escute, por que você simplesmente não coloca seu telefone de lado, e vem para fora com a gente para a fogueira? Você sabe, assar uns marshmallows, ou cantar algumas músicas... nós não podemos fazer isso sem você." Eu olhei para Kate quando ela se levantou do sofá e vi o topo da sua calcinha rosa sexy saindo um pouco enquanto ela levantava, ela ajeitou os jeans e se virou para mim.

"Claro." Eu disse a ela quando me levantei do sofá. Joguei meu celular na mesa de café e segui Kate até a fogueira.

"Não esqueça a sua guitarra! Eu não posso esperar para ouvi-lo tocar! Ouvi dizer que você tem algumas músicas bem legais no seu novo CD".

"Sim, eu tenho." Eu disse a ela. "Você ainda está indo para a Faculdade Batista do Missouri?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto saímos. Ela era alguns anos mais jovem do que eu, 19 ou 20 anos.

"Ah huh." Ela disse balançando a cabeça que sim. "Estou me formando em Psicologia. Tenho apenas mais um ano".

"Isso é ótimo." Eu disse a ela apontando para ela sentar-se primeiro.

Sentei ao lado de Kate em um pedaço de lenha depois de cumprimentarmos a todos, e logo depois eu comecei a receber pedidos de músicas, a maioria das quais não eram minhas, ou baseadas em religião. Isto era bom para mim. Eu gosto de tocar todos os tipos de música.

"Ei, você pode tocar aquela música da Taylor Swift, _I´d Lie_? Eu vou cantá-la!" Kate perguntou com entusiasmo.

"Hum, dê o ritmo para mim para que eu possa ver se posso tentar lembrar os acordes." Eu sempre tentei aprender canções populares, isso mantinha os adolescentes interessados quando você podia distraí-los com músicas que eles realmente gostavam. Kate sempre me enviaria uma lista de canções para as fogueiras e para cantar as músicas de meninas.

Kate começou a cantarolar a melodia, os acordes voltaram para mim rapidamente e eu comecei a tocar. Ela olhou para mim com seu grande sorriso enquanto cantava.

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the color in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and**_

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you**_

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is  
"My God, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

Eu não acho que esse banco de passageiro  
Alguma vez tenha parecido tão bom para mim  
Ele me conta sobre a sua noite  
E eu conto as cores nos olhos dele

Ele nunca se apaixonará, ele jura  
Enquanto passa os dedos através do seu cabelo  
Estou rindo porque espero que ele esteja errado  
E eu não acho que isso já passou pela cabeça dele  
Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso  
Mas eu sei todas as suas músicas favoritas e

Eu poderia dizer que a cor favorite dele é verde  
Ele adora discutir, nasceu no dia 17  
A irmã dele é linda, ele tem os olhos do pai  
E se você me perguntar se eu o amo, eu mentiria

Ele olha ao redor da sala  
Inocentemente ignorando a verdade  
A luz não deveria estar acesa?  
Ele não sabe que eu o tenho memorizado por tanto tempo?

Ele vê tudo em preto e branco  
Nunca deixa ninguém vê-lo chorar  
Eu não deixo ninguém ver-me desejar que ele fosse meu

Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora  
Meu Deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer  
Estou segurando cada respiração por você

Ele nunca te disse, mas ele sabe tocar guitarra  
Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo, menos do meu coração

O primeiro pensamento quando eu acordo é  
"Meu Deus, ele é lindo"  
Então eu coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre

Todo mundo aplaudiu quando nós terminamos a canção, e todos queriam ouvi-la cantar. O que eu não me importava, era bom não ser o centro das atenções.

Ela cantava com tanta paixão, sempre que ela cantava sobre estar apaixonada. Quanto mais tarde ficava, mais pessoas foram embora, e logo éramos apenas Kate e eu.

"Foi divertido." Ela riu enquanto assava um marshmallow. Eu trouxe o meu para fora, uma vez que foi envolvido pelas chamas, e Kate começou a soprar nele, tentando extinguir as chamas. Assim que o marshmallow uma vez em branco não estava mais em chamas, ela o mordeu.

"EI! Isso é meu!" Eu disse a ela, puxando a vareta para fora de sua boca e comendo o que restava dele.

"Eu sei, ele simplesmente parecia tão perfeitamente queimado." Ela riu mais forte quando lambeu algum marshmallow do canto da sua boca. Ela chegou mais perto de mim e eu desviei o olhar.

"Você sabe aquela música... _I'd Lie_?" Ela me perguntou. Eu assenti para ela e me inclinei de volta para os meus cotovelos. "Isso me lembra de alguém que eu gosto." Ela me disse.

"Sério? Quem?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não importa, ele realmente não mostra interesse em ninguém".

"Todos os caras estão interessados em alguém, alguns são apenas melhores em esconder isso do que outros." Eu disse a ela, olhando para a lua. Perguntei-me se Bella estava olhando para a mesma lua porque ela certamente não estava olhando para o seu telefone. "Você deve dizer a ele, como você se sente... o que é o pior que vai acontecer?" Perguntei a ela.

"Um... e se ele me rejeitar e eu nunca puder olhar para ele de novo!" Ela me disse.

"Isso é o pior? Pshhh! A recompensa não vale o risco? Tudo o que sei, você faz o que parece certo." Levantei para os meus pés querendo nada mais do que falar com Bella. "Escute, vou ver se consigo aquele telefonema. A gente se fala amanhã?"

"Sim, claro, amanhã." Disse Kate, e eu jurei que houve uma pitada de decepção em sua voz.

"Escute, venha me encontrar daqui a pouco se você quiser conversar mais um pouco... ok?" Ofereci a ela.

Ela sorriu para mim e acenou com a cabeça antes de eu me virar e voltar para a casa da equipe. Peguei meu celular e fiquei desapontado que Bella ainda não tinha retornado minhas ligações, ou mensagens.

Fui para o meu quarto e liguei para ela de novo.

"Edward!" Eu a ouvi gritar sobre uma música alta. "Espere!" Ela gritou ao telefone e eu podia ouvir o fundo ficar mais silencioso ao redor dela. "Babe, você pode me ouvir?" Ela perguntou em um tom mais suave.

"Sim, eu posso ouvir você... você recebeu minhas mensagens?" Perguntei a ela.

"Recebi. Estou nessa festa no lago e eu ligaria para você assim que fôssemos embora." Ela explicou.

"Você poderia ter enviado uma mensagem rápida me avisando".

"Você está bravo?"

"Sim, eu estou... prometemos conversar todas as noites, e eu não falei com você em três dias. Eu não sinto que você está tentando fazer isso funcionar." Eu disse-lhe honestamente.

"Sinto muito, Edward... é tão difícil para mim falar com você. Eu deveria ser mais aberta com você sobre isso, mas cada vez que eu falo com você e ouço a sua voz, eu sinto tanto a sua falta que dói. Eu tenho apenas estado evitando tudo isso, eu acho... evitando a dor".

"Anjo, eu sinto muito a sua falta, e dói eu estar longe de você também, mas não podemos esconder isso, ou vamos ser estranhos quando eu chegar em casa... por favor, não me evite".

"Eu não quis evitar _VOCÊ_." Ela explicou. "Eu acho que não vai ficar mais fácil... sentir sua falta, eu quero dizer".

"Não, não vai nem mesmo ficar suportável." Eu disse a ela derrotado. "Então, você está no lago?" Perguntei a ela.

"Uh huh. Alguns caras convidaram Alice e eu para uma festa. Estivemos saindo com eles na praia".

"Alguns caras?" Perguntei a ela. "Como quem?" Eu realmente não queria vir através de ser ciumento, ou de não confiar.

"Esse cara, Lucas... acho que seu sobrenome é Reid." Ela me disse.

"Bella, você está falando sério? Ele é o problema, você tem saído com ele todo o verão?" Eu perguntei porque eu me lembrava dele no colégio. Ele se formou dois anos antes de mim e era o jogador encrenqueiro do ensino médio.

"Ele é bom, Edward, e Jasper está sempre comigo, e eu não estou bebendo nem nada".

"Bella, eu realmente não gosto que você esteja saindo com aquela turma".

Houve uma batida suave na minha porta e eu me levantei para atendê-la.

"Bella, espere um segundo, há alguém à minha porta." Tirei o telefone do meu ouvido enquanto abria a porta para Kate.

"Ei..." Ela falou calmamente. "Ouça, é você, você é aquele que eu venho querendo há anos, desde o momento que eu te vi eu estive apaixonada por você, eu estou tão cansada de mentir sobre isso." Ela falou mais alto enquanto se aproximava mais de mim. Eu recuei e levantei minha mão pedindo para ela parar.

"Kate..." Falei suavemente, enquanto ouvia Bella gritando para mim vagamente do meu celular. Coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido para ouvir Bella gritando nele.

"Que porra é essa? Quem diabos está no seu quarto dizendo que ama você? Você está seriamente falando comigo sobre Lucas, que está bem ciente de que tenho um namorado, e você tem alguma vadia vindo ao seu quarto para declarar seu amor por você!"

"Bella, me dê um minuto, por favor?" Eu disse quando vi Kate começar a desmoronar na minha frente. Eu a vi caminhar até meu armário e pegar a foto de Bella no lago, que ela tinha me enviado.

"Você tem uma namorada." Ela falou suavemente da informação que eu escondi dela mais cedo, eu não senti que ela precisava saber.

"Tenho mais que uma namorada. O título de namorada não faz justiça ao que sinto por essa garota." Eu disse apontando para a foto.

"Eu me sinto como uma idiota." Ela disse. "Ela é linda... eu vou indo. Eu sinto que estou me intrometendo." Kate disse, saindo do meu quarto rapidamente.

"Anjo?" Eu disse ao telefone.

"Eu não posso fazer isso. Odeio que existam todas essas mulheres que querem você... Eu não me sinto mais como sua namorada".

"Você não sente? Bella, você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida".

"Você me diz isso, mas você não me mostra isso." Ela disse.

"Mostrar a você? Você está falando de sexo?"

"Eu estou".

"Sexo não é igual amor".

"Seria conosco... e eu não entendo por que não podemos dar o próximo passo. Se eu significo _TANTO_ assim para você, por que não podemos dar o próximo passo, por que você não pode me mostrar?"

"Você sabe por quê, porque eu não acredito em sexo antes do casamento".

"Você acha que vamos nos casar um dia? Porque eu acho. Você é quem eu vejo quando imagino minha vida daqui a 30 anos, e eu não me casarei tão cedo, pelo menos até que eu tenha 25 anos, e isso simplesmente parece tão longo para esperar o inevitável, para aguardar por algum pedaço de papel idiota... a menos que você não me veja em seu futuro".

"Você é tudo que eu vejo. Eu não posso sequer começar a imaginar minha vida sem você. Não se trata de um pedaço de papel, é sobre onde nós estamos aos olhos do Senhor".

"Eu preciso me sentir conectada a você... eu anseio por você... você está sozinho?"

"Sim, mas eu não acho que devemos fazer isso se você estiver no lago." Respondi.

"Parece que eu tenho a praia para mim".

"Eu realmente não estou me sentindo no clima, Bella." Eu disse a ela.

"Tudo bem." Ela cedeu. "Eu te amo." Ela disse docemente. Ela conhecia a minha fraqueza. Essas três palavras.

"Eu também te amo".

_**Bella POV **_

Agosto 

Sentei no estilo indiano na minha cama e cuidadosamente abri o pacote que chegou na minha porta esta tarde. Eu queria manter o envelope para sempre. Edward o endereçou com sua caligrafia perfeita, _Ao meu Anjo, Bella Swan_. Quão loucamente fofo ele é?

Deslizei o CD fora do plástico bolha e sorri com orgulho para o CD de Edward, intitulado _O Amor é Movimento. _Abri a carta e comecei a ler o que Edward escreveu.

_Anjo,_

_Você é a primeira pessoa a conseguir este CD. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você, minha inspiração. _

_Sabe que eu te amo e sinto sua falta. Eu penso em você todos os dias e estou contando os segundos até que eu te veja novamente. _

_Sempre seu,_

_Edward _

_P.S.: Não esqueça de ler a dedicatória. _

Abri o CD e removi o encarte, rapidamente encontrando a página da dedicatória.

_Chegamos ao amor não por encontrar uma pessoa perfeita, mas aprendendo a ver a pessoa imperfeita perfeitamente. - Sam Keen, de 'Amar e Ser Amado'._

_Muitas orações foram atendidas para fazer este CD acontecer. Em primeiro lugar, eu tenho que agradecer ao meu Salvador, Jesus Cristo, por responder a essas orações. Ele as respondeu na forma de um Anjo. _

_Para o meu Anjo, você não tem idéia do impacto que tem sobre mim. Quando eu vejo você, você não precisa nem falar. Tudo que você precisa fazer é sorrir e isso faz o meu dia. Eu vivo pelo seu sorriso. Você é o meu favorito 'olá', e você é o meu mais difícil 'adeus'. Deus nos deu dois ouvidos para ouvir, dois olhos para ver, e duas mãos para segurar, mas ele apenas nos deu um coração, para que possamos encontrar o outro. Sou muito grato que me encontrei com você. Amar você vale a pena arriscar tudo, vale a pena lutar. Obrigado por ser ousada o suficiente para me inspirar. Por me dar a coragem de ser corajoso o suficiente para te amar. Você não teve que roubar meu coração, ele sempre foi seu. _

_Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por me enviar um Anjo na Terra. __Eu te amo. _

Sério? Eu era tão sortuda por ter alguém escrevendo tais coisas doces sobre mim? Eu mal podia acreditar. Peguei a capa do encarte e a coloquei no meu quadro de cortiça que estava na parede do meu quarto. Ele detinha em sua maioria imagens de mim e Edward, mas havia algumas deste verão minhas, de Alice e Jasper.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Edward, desesperada para ouvir a sua voz, tocou e foi para a caixa de mensagens. Fiquei decepcionada, mas eu sabia que ele estava ocupado.

"Baby, eu acabei de receber o seu CD e eu não o ouvi ainda, mas li a dedicatória e, puta merda! Muito obrigada. Eu nem sei o que dizer, ou o que seja. Só que eu te amo também, e eu também sinto a sua falta." Desliguei o telefone com um suspiro, jogando-o na cama.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar da praia e adiado meu banho em favor da abertura do pacote de Edward. Comecei a tirar meu biquíni e tinha tirado a parte superior do meu biquíni quando meu celular começou a tocar. Abaixei-me e vi o nome de Edward dançando ao longo da tela. Eu excitadamente atendi ao telefone, "Edward!"

"Desculpe por perder sua ligação, Anjo." Edward começou. "O que foi?"

"Eu acabei de receber o seu CD, babe! É incrível. Sério, eu estou em uma perda de palavras." Eu disse a ele enquanto eu me esforçava para tirar a calcinha molhada do meu biquíni, sem sucesso. O telefone caiu do meu ombro e orelha por causa do meu cabelo ainda úmido. "Merda!" Exclamei quando o celular pousou no meu pé. Peguei o telefone rapidamente, "Desculpe, babe, eu estou apenas tendo um pequeno problema. Deixei cair o telefone tentando sair deste biquíni molhado".

"Bella... eu não tenho tempo para fazer você gozar agora, por favor, não comece." Edward disse.

"Estou falando sério, Edward! Eu não estava tentando começar nada! Acabei de voltar da piscina, eu preciso tirar esse cloro do meu cabelo." Eu disse a ele. Edward e eu estivemos tendo sexo por telefone regularmente pelo último mês. Na maior parte do tempo eu começava isso... mas ele sempre terminava. Eu estava um pouco apreensiva da primeira vez, eu disse coisas que eu queria fazer que nunca fizemos antes.

_"Edward." Eu respirei pesadamente enquanto movia meus dedos para dentro e fora do meu centro. "Eu gostaria que fosse você se movendo dentro de mim"._

_"Eu não posso esperar para os meus dedos sentirem seu calor de novo." Ele gemeu de volta. _

_"Não, Edward, eu quero o seu pau dentro de mim tanto. Quero me sentir esticada por ele, eu quero que você sinta o aperto dentro de mim. Eu quero sentir o seu peso em cima de mim, sua respiração no meu pescoço. Eu quero tanto isso. Dedos não são suficientes... eu preciso de mais"._

_"Eu quero te dar mais. Eu fantasio sobre estar dentro de você, sobre ser um com você"._

Desde então, pareceu em algum ponto durante o sexo por telefone que ele passaria através de ter relações sexuais comigo.

"Você não pode me dizer que você está se despindo e esperar que eu não ache que você não está tentando começar algo." Edward respondeu.

"Bem, como você disse, você não tem tempo, e eu não tenho tempo, então isso não importa realmente, certo?" Eu disse como se não dando a mínima, mas realmente gostaria de passar o tempo para Edward.

"Seu aniversário, Bella, por que você não me disse que eu o perderia?"

"Não é que seja um grande negócio, realmente. Eu não me importo".

"Eu me importo! Vamos comemorar quando eu voltar, eu odeio cortar isso tão cedo, mas eu tenho uma entrevista de rádio em cerca de 30 segundos".

"Ok, babe, te amo." Eu disse a ele puxando meu roupão.

"Eu também te amo." Ele disse antes da linha ficar muda.

Quantos dias mais? Eu não podia esperar muito mais tempo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? A separação está sendo meio complicada para eles... mas... Edward retorna no próximo capítulo, para felicidade de Bella... e de todas nós! ;)_

_Ah, depois de praticamen__te um mês sem postar aqui, a partir de agora pretendo postar normalmente, todas as quartas e domingos! Só voltei a postar hoje pq não consegui terminar a tradução a tempo de postar na semana passada..._

_Deixem reviews! Acho que não custa nada vc´s perderem 2 minutos pra deixar uma review, certo?_

_Até domingo! Dêem uma olhadinha no novo cronograma no meu perfil!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. 28 – Aleluia

_**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof**__**  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**_

Sua fé era forte, mas você precisava de provas  
Você a viu tomando banho do telhado  
A beleza dela e o luar arruinaram você  
Ela amarrou você à sua cadeira da cozinha  
Ela destruiu seu trono e cortou seu cabelo  
E dos seus lábios ela tirou um Aleluia

**Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Aleluia**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Edward POV **_

"Edward!" Ouvi Felix gritar por mim enquanto eu caminhava para o meu carro para dirigir para casa para Bella.

"E aí?" Eu disse a ele, tentando ser educado e não agir como se eu estivesse com muita pressa. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no fato de que em menos de quatro horas eu a veria, meu Anjo.

"Eu não tinha certeza se você estaria interessado nisso, mas no final de setembro estamos montando uma equipe missionária para ir à África trabalhar com as crianças e escolas. Eu acho que seria algo que você gostaria." Ele me disse, entregando-me um panfleto.

"Parece uma chance incrível, eu só não posso me comprometer com isso tão cedo." Eu disse a ele. "Por quanto tempo será?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Não muito tempo, seis meses." Ele me disse. Eu acabei de passar três dos mais difíceis meses da minha vida longe de Bella, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu a estaria deixando por seis meses.

"Cara, sinto muito, mas eu tenho alguém esperando pela minha volta em casa. Está muito perto do final da turnê. Talvez da próxima vez." Eu disse a ele. Mesmo que eu não tivesse a intenção de ir a não ser que Bella viesse comigo, vamos enfrentar... Bella ir a uma viagem missionária não era provável. Eu poderia considerar uma viagem de duas semanas sem ela, mas não muito mais.

"Bem, deixe-me saber se você mudar de ideia. Tenha uma boa viagem de volta." Felix disse quando eu lhe dei um rápido abraço de adeus.

"Obrigado por tudo e se cuide." Eu disse a ele enquanto saía do estúdio.

Eu estava no caminho para chegar em casa por volta das nove horas da noite. Eu disse à minha mãe e Carlisle que eu os veria pela manhã, que eu realmente queria passar algum tempo sozinho com Bella. Felizmente eles entenderam. Dirigi quase sem parar, só parando para colocar gasolina e passando a maior parte do tempo falando ao telefone com Bella.

"Eu devo estar aí por volta das nove horas, você pode me encontrar em casa?" Perguntei a ela. Porque eu estava apenas a cerca de 30 minutos de distância da minha casa.

"Eu já estou aqui, esperando, Edward." Ela me disse e isso me fez querer dirigir ainda mais rápido.

"Eu não posso esperar para ver você." Eu disse a ela. "O que você está vestindo?" Perguntei a ela, ansioso para imaginá-la em minha mente.

"Na verdade, é um pouco conservador para mim, é um vestido de verão branco com alças e ilhós".

"Curto ou longo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Curto, naturalmente." Ela respondeu como se eu devesse saber.

"Sapatos?"

"Nenhum, eu estava usando sandálias, mas eu as tirei".

"E o seu cabelo?"

"Está solto, um pouco bagunçado." Ela me disse e eu só poderia imaginá-la com a pele beijada pelo sol contrastando com o vestido branco e seu cabelo longo esvoaçando ao vento do lado de fora da minha casa, e meu pau endureceu.

"E por baixo?" Perguntei a ela, ficando um pouco mais ousado.

"Apenas uma tanga branca de algodão." Ela me respondeu como se não fosse nada demais eu estar perguntando a ela sobre sua roupa de baixo.

"Eu preciso sentir você, eu não posso esperar para te provar." Bella soltou um pequeno gemido com as minhas palavras.

"Edward, você está me deixando molhada, o seu pau está duro?" Ela me perguntou.

"Tudo o que tenho a fazer é ouvir a sua voz e estou duro." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

"Se eu estivesse com você eu o acariciaria." Bella me disse, e eu deixei minha mão esquerda sair do volante enquanto esfregava a minha dureza para cima e para baixo através do meu jeans.

"Eu deslizaria as alças do seu vestido para baixo e beijaria seus belos seios." Eu disse a ela enquanto eu imaginava a sensação dos seus seios.

"Eu não posso esperar para sentir sua boca em cima de mim".

"Eu não posso esperar para que você me mostre o jeito como você se tocou durante todo o verão." Eu disse a ela, lembrando as poucas noites em que ela tomou a iniciativa e disse-me todos os pensamentos sexuais que ela tinha sobre mim e como ela se tocava sozinha.

"A ausência faz o coração se apegar ainda mais, não é, Edward Cullen? Quem teria pensado que você tinha essas coisas sujas em sua mente!" Ela brincou um pouco comigo. "Eu não posso esperar para mostrar a você as coisas que eu fiz com meus dedos durante a sua ausência todo o verão." Ela sussurrou no telefone.

"Bella, eu estarei em casa em menos de dois minutos... encontre-me lá fora?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu estou aqui fora." Ela me disse.

"Eu te amo e em menos de dois minutos vou te mostrar o quanto." Eu disse a ela quando virei a esquina da minha rua.

"Eu te amo." Ela me disse de volta. Eu podia ver minha casa à distância e nunca me senti mais feliz por estar em casa do que me senti naquele momento.

Havia uma lua cheia e o luar iluminava o céu noturno. Senti o ar úmido quando saí do carro e vi meu Anjo. Um vento frio soprou e eu fiquei admirado com sua beleza. Nenhum de nós se moveu por alguns segundos. Nós apenas encaramos um ao outro antes de corremos em direção um ao outro.

Eu a levantei do chão e a girei. As fotos que ela me enviou todo o verão não lhe faziam justiça. Eu ri em seu cabelo enquanto ela envolveu as suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu a puxei de volta para que eu pudesse beijá-la e ela estava chorando, as mais felizes lágrimas que eu já vi.

Eu a beijei apaixonadamente, sentindo falta do gosto da sua boca. Eu a carreguei para dentro, nunca quebrando o beijo, e a levei diretamente para a minha cama. Eu não estava realmente pensando em muito mais do que sentir Bella, estar perto dela, mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava, sentia falta dela e precisava dela.

Antes que eu sequer soubesse o que estava acontecendo nos dois estávamos completamente nus na cama. Estávamos apenas sentindo um ao outro, provando um ao outro, amando um ao outro.

Movi minha mão para o seu centro e sua mão se moveu junto. Antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de entrar nela, ela colocou dois dedos em si mesma. Ela os bombeou para dentro e fora algumas vezes antes de removê-las e colocá-los na minha boca. Sua mão esquerda massageava seus seios e ela disse, "Isto é o que eu fiz durante todo o verão com as minhas mãos", eu beijei e chupei seu pescoço. Eu podia sentir a tensão sexual aumentar à medida que nos tornamos mais agressivos um com o outro.

"Eu imaginava que eram os seus dedos, suas mãos." Ela disse enquanto eu movi meus dedos para dentro dela e mudei a minha boca para o seu mamilo esquerdo. Senti sua mão mover para o meu pau duro e acariciá-lo para cima e para baixo. "Eu até imaginei que era isso." Ela me disse e eu me senti crescer mais em suas mãos.

Eu não pensei, eu só agi. Eu posicionei-me rapidamente em cima dela e ela moveu os pés para cima, então suas solas dos seus pés estavam plantadas no colchão e ela abriu os joelhos mais largamente, e eu segurei meu pau e enfiei dentro dela. Suas pernas envolveram a minha cintura e suas costas arquearam ligeiramente, eu puxei para trás lentamente, experimentando a sensação e empurrando para a frente novamente.

"Isso é tão bom." Bella ofegou enquanto eu continuei a me empurrar para dentro dela, eu podia senti-la ficando mais úmida.

_Tão molhada. Tão quente. Tão apertada. Tão convidativa._

Bella moveu sua mão para baixo e começou a massagear seu clitóris e eu não poderia durar. Foi tão esmagador que eu desabei em cima dela. Eu me senti exausto e caí em um sono profundo.

"Edward." Eu ouvi Bella dizer suavemente enquanto ela tentava me empurrar de cima dela. "Eu tenho que ir, Renée me quer em casa ate a meia-noite." Eu a ouvi dizer antes de abrir os meus olhos. Tudo estava voltando para mim lentamente quando eu a avistei. Os lindos seios expostos, estômago, marcas de biquíni, tatuagem... eu perdendo o controle. Eu estava com tanta raiva de mim mesmo. Esfreguei os olhos e me afastei dela, nossa pele suada e colada uma na outra. Ela saiu da cama sem nenhuma vergonha, exposta e se vestindo na minha frente... sorrindo para mim. Tentei muito duramente sorrir de volta para ela enquanto eu levantava e colocava os meus jeans. Peguei a mão dela e caminhamos até a porta para dizer boa noite. Eu não estava bravo com ela, eu estava bravo comigo mesmo. Não era como se ela houvesse me forçado a ter relações sexuais, ela nem sequer me perguntou.

Eu a beijei na bochecha quando ela me disse que me amava.

"Eu também." Eu disse a ela, esquecendo todas as coisas que eu queria compartilhar com ela e lhe mostrar da viagem, eu ainda tinha o presente de aniversário dela. Tudo isso esquecido, ofuscado pelo meu erro, pela minha fraqueza.

Eu sabia melhor, como o Senhor algum dia me perdoaria?

Meu sono nunca veio. Eu me sentia envergonhado. Eu me sentia como se eu houvesse desgraçado a Deus, e eu odiava ter gostado disso, e eu queria desesperadamente senti-la assim novamente, a cada chance que eu tivesse.

No dia seguinte, Bella tinha escola e eu estava sem pressa para falar com ela. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer. Eu não confiava em mim mesmo perto dela. Eu tinha tantas perguntas sem resposta dentro de mim que eu não tinha certeza de qual caminho nos estávamos agora.

Ao meio-dia, Bella me ligou e eu deixei cair na caixa postal. Mandei-lhe uma rápida mensagem de texto dizendo a ela que eu não poderia falar e que eu conversaria com ela mais tarde. Eu a estava evitando, e isso me fez sentir como um idiota ainda maior.

_Posso vê-lo hoje à noite?_ Foi a mensagem que ela me enviou quando saiu da escola.

_Vou jantar com a minha mãe, Carlisle, Rose e Emmett... você pode vir, por volta das seis horas na casa de Carlisle._ Eu disse a ela.

Quando ela chegou à casa de Carlisle e da minha mãe, eu a beijei no topo da sua cabeça e coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos, com medo de tocá-la. Ela olhou para mim e eu pude ver todas as perguntas em seu rosto.

Emmett veio e deu-lhe um grande abraço. "Não posso respirar, Em." Bella disse estrangulada antes de Rosalie bater nas costas dele e dizer olá para Bella. Bella sorriu para eles e eu só fiquei ali parado. Coloquei um sorriso falso e evitei estar próximo de Bella a todo o custo ao longo da noite.

"Eu estava esperando uma chance de ficar sozinha com você esta noite. A noite passada foi incrível. De longe a melhor noite da minha vida, eu me senti tão viva, tão especial." Ela me disse quando foi atrás de mim na cozinha onde eu estava sozinho, apenas com a minha culpa.

"Hoje não, Bella." Eu disse a ela, soando um pouco frio.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Ela me perguntou um pouco na defensiva.

"Eu apenas tenho um monte de coisas na minha mente." Eu disse a ela.

Ela se afastou e se juntou à minha família na sala de estar. Eu podia ouvi-los rindo e eu não poderia sequer me convencer a fingir que estava tudo bem.

Saí pela porta dos fundos e sentei nas cadeiras do quintal apenas pensando sobre o que eu permiti que acontecesse. Puxei o meu cabelo, sentindo-me muito perdido.

O céu da noite estava claro, as estrelas eram vistas facilmente, e eu não pude deixar de contemplar o quanto eu era pequeno em comparação com o planeta.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ouvi Bella dizer enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção.

Levantei-me do meu lugar e caminhei com ela de volta à sua picape.

"Posso pedir uma coisa?" Ela me perguntou, e eu assenti para ela. "Me beija?" Eu não poderia negar nada a ela, eu me inclinei e a beijei, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para me manter perto dela.

"Eu te amo Bella." Eu disse a ela quando ela subiu em sua picape, ela apenas balançou a cabeça. "Por favor, nunca duvide disso." Eu adicionei. Ela acenou para mim com um olhar de confusão em seus olhos. Fechei a porta da picape, afastei-me lentamente e observei se afastar da calçada.

Eu não me sentia bem sobre estar com Bella mais. Isso não parecia mais certo. Eu não estava mais no controle e eu não sabia como eu tinha conseguido olhar no espelho todos os dias desde o primeiro dia em que eu a beijei.

Eu inventei desculpa em cima de desculpa para justificar as minhas ações com ela, para me fazer sentir melhor sobre os pecados que cometi e as mentiras que eu disse. Quem eu pensava que era pregando para adolescentes todas as semanas? Liderando o louvor? Viajando por todo o verão espalhando a palavra de Deus e louvando e depois correndo para casa e tendo relações sexuais com Bella. Dizendo a mim mesmo que um boquete não era realmente sexo, sexo por telefone não era realmente sexo. Tudo isso eram mentiras que eu dizia a mim mesmo para me deixar bem em continuar. Eu não poderia ser duas pessoas. Eu decidi que precisava falar com Carlisle sobre a minha posição na igreja. Eu também sabia que uma das melhores coisas a fazer depois de ter cometido um pecado era confidenciá-lo a alguém em quem você confiava, para deixá-lo sair.

Entrei na nova casa da minha mãe e encontrei Carlisle sentado no seu escritório. "Você tem um minuto para conversar?" Perguntei a ele.

"Claro, Edward, sente-se." Ele fez sinal para eu sentar em frente a ele. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele me perguntou.

"Eu fiz besteira." Eu disse a ele. "Com Bella." Tentei esclarecer. Carlisle ficou em silêncio. Esperando que eu encontrasse as palavras que eu precisava. "Eu a amo, mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu quero casar com ela um dia, mas ela acabou de completar 17 anos. Eu comprometo os meus valores e crenças quando estou com ela. Eu escondo a minha culpa justificando as minhas ações... e eu estou simplesmente mentindo para mim mesmo, prejudicando o meu relacionamento com Deus. Na noite passada, porém... eu realmente fui longe demais... sexualmente. Era como se eu estivesse testando o meu controle. Eu brinquei com fogo e eu me queimei. Eu pensei que era mais forte, que eu poderia parar. Eu sinto como se houvesse caído." Olhei para baixo para o meu colo rapidamente antes de voltar meu olhar para Carlisle.

"O que você está dizendo, Edward?" Ele me perguntou.

"Se Bella fosse mais velha, eu me casaria com ela amanhã, faria isso certo para continuar, mas ela não é... e eu simplesmente não sei como posso ser duas pessoas. Pessoalmente, eu não estou em nenhum lugar para liderar um grupo de jovens, ou ser um exemplo dentro da igreja... Felix, ele me pediu para acompanhá-lo a uma viagem missionária para a África. Eu acho que estou indo para lá." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu espero que você não esteja fugindo, Edward, porque isso não seria a resposta. Eu sei que você quer algumas respostas, mas qual é a resposta certa? Não há resposta certa, é apenas a vida. Bella ficará com o coração partido, você tem certeza de que isso é o que você quer fazer?" Ele me perguntou. Eu acenei para ele que sim. "Você não pode fugir da sua culpa." Ele acrescentou.

"Eu sei disso. Eu não estou fugindo... eu só preciso de algum tempo. Preciso descobrir quem eu sou. Eu me perdi. Eu acho que, uma vez que você se perde, você tem duas escolhas. Encontrar a pessoa que você costumava ser, ou perder aquela pessoa completamente, porque às vezes você tem que sair da pessoa que você tem sido e lembrar a pessoa que estava destinado a ser. A pessoa que você queria ser. Eu preciso encontrar essa pessoa." Eu disse a ele.

"Quando você vai partir e por quanto tempo?" Ele me perguntou.

"Eles vão partir na última semana do mês... durante seis meses." Eu disse.

"Isso é muito tempo. Todos nós vamos sentir a sua falta, espero que você tenha pensado bem nisso? Essa é uma grande escolha, e você sabe que você já está perdoado, você não precisa se punir, Jesus já derramou sangue pelos nossos pecados".

"Carlisle, eu sei melhor. Eu sei que foi errado fazer sexo com ela, só para citar o maior pecado que eu cometi desde que fiquei com ela. Tudo que eu quero... é estar com ela pelo resto da minha vida... isso não é possível agora, eu preciso desse tempo afastado, para encontrar a minha graça e misericórdia".

Carlisle acenou para mim. "Eu vou apoiá-lo, Edward. A igreja o apoiará. Você vai continuar a estar nas minhas orações todos os dias".

"Obrigado." Eu disse a ele ficando de pé. Ele me acompanhou e me abraçou.

"Tente não quebrar o coração da sua mãe quando você disser a ela." Ele me disse quando nos soltamos.

"Estou mais preocupado com Bella." Eu disse a ele ao sair.

Eu teria que rezar, mas eu não tinha certeza se o Senhor estava me ouvindo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_Nossa, fiquei zonza, tantas coisas aconteceram._

_Edward brincou demais com o fogo, e agora?_

_**Mery**_

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Fiquei boba com esse Edward, quantos acontecimentos... não quero nem ver quando Bella descobrir essa decisão dele..._

_Vamos lá, pessoal, deixem reviews!_

_Próximo cap. na quarta-feira!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. 29 – Perdendo minha religião

_**That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much**_

_**Oh, life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up**_

Aquele sou eu no canto  
Aquele sou eu sob os holofotes  
Perdendo minha religião  
Tentando te acompanhar  
E eu não sei se eu consigo fazer isso  
Oh, não, eu falei demais

Oh, a vida é maior  
É maior do que você  
E você não sou eu  
Os caminhos por onde irei  
A distância em seus olhos  
Oh, não, eu falei demais  
Eu causei tudo isso

**Losing my Religion – REM**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Perdendo minha religião**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

Fui para casa da escola no dia seguinte ao que tive um jantar com todos na casa de Carlisle e Esme pensando sobre como Edward tinha estado distante. Eu tinha ficado nas nuvens depois de fazer sexo com ele, não era nem mesmo sexo... tão fodidamente piegas quanto isso pareça... foi amor. Todas as outras vezes que eu fiz sexo não podiam sequer ser compararadas com os sentimentos que tive com Edward. Eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco insegura sobre isso porque desde então Edward mal me tocou.

Eu mantive me dizendo que ele só precisava de tempo. Que ele estava apenas se ajustando. Que foi incrível e nós estávamos apaixonados. Lembrei-me várias vezes que ele me amava. Eu brincava com os três braceletes de prata que eu nunca tirava que me lembravam desse fato diariamente.

Olhei para o chão enquanto eu andava chutando algumas pedras que estavam ao longo da calçada. Corri minha mão da frente do meu cabelo empurrando-o para trás, enquanto tirei meus olhos do chão.

Eu o vi esperando do lado de fora da minha casa e andei mais rápido para ele, sorrindo. Eu queria correr para ele, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, sentir seu corpo próximo a mim, senti-lo se mover dentro de mim... Quando cheguei até ele, fiquei desapontada, para dizer o mínimo. Eu recebi um beijo na bochecha.

"Podemos conversar?" Ele me perguntou enquanto senti meu coração afundar. Engoli em seco e acenei com a cabeça que sim, comecei a levá-lo para a minha casa vazia.

"O que foi?" Perguntei a ele, tentando manter a calma e agir relaxada enquanto eu tirava meu casaco leve.

"Estou partindo." Disse Edward.

"Partindo?" Eu perguntei. "O que você quer dizer com você está partindo?" Eu disse, sentando. Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente e puxou seu cabelo.

"Eu te amo, por favor, não duvide disso." Edward implorou-me outra vez. "Eu... eu não sei mais quem eu sou. Eu fiz uma coisa e eu não posso desfazê-la." Edward começou. "Eu preciso de algum tempo".

"Você está terminando comigo?" Perguntei atordoada. "Você está prestes a dar-me aquela besteira fodida de não é você, sou eu... não está?" Eu perguntei enquanto lágrimas enchiam meus olhos.

"Por favor, ouça-me... deixe-me explicar." Eu estava chocada demais para sequer falar, então Edward simplesmente continuou. "Eu não posso continuar justificando meus erros, não posso ignorar que fazer sexo não é um grande negócio para mim. É um grande negócio. É algo que eu prometi a mim mesmo e a Deus que eu guardaria para o casamento... e eu estou exatamente dizendo isso... foi incrível. Como algo que é tão bom pode ser tão errado? Eu não posso fazer sentido nisso. Eu só preciso de algum tempo para descobrir algumas coisas... Eu não posso manter contato com você, eu sinto que eu estou perdido O sexo foi apenas o deslizamento que fez tudo desabar".

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele, deixando minhas lágrimas caírem. "Você disse que eu fui um _erro_? Que estar _comigo_ foi um erro? Como você se sente assim? Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, isso não poderia ser um erro. _NÓS _não poderíamos ser um erro!" Eu disse para ele fervorosamente, balançando a minha cabeça.

"Sinto muito, Anjo. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu sinto. Eu nunca quis machucar você." Ele disse, estendendo a mão para limpar minhas lágrimas e eu dei um tapa na sua mão.

"Você não tem permissão de me chamar assim mais... você não tem permissão para me tocar, ou pedir desculpas para mim. Eu estive nessa estrada antes... fodida e jogada fora. O quanto você sente? Que piada! Você sabe que todo o tempo em que estávamos namorando eu realmente me sentia inferior a você! Você é exatamente como qualquer outro cara no planeta!" Eu disse para ele por entre os dentes cerrados, limpando minhas próprias lágrimas. "Eu pensei que você me quisesse?" Eu perguntei depois de alguns segundos.

"Eu _QUERO_ você." Ele me disse.

"Então não me deixe." Eu recorri a implorar. "Nós não temos que fazer sexo, podemos simplesmente, eu não sei... fingir que nunca aconteceu." Eu soluçava.

"Esse é o problema, Bella, eu continuo fingindo, eu não posso continuar fingindo. Minha fé é uma grande parte da minha vida e eu estou perdendo isso. Eu não me sinto digno de qualquer coisa".

"Bem, talvez haja um Deus lá em cima, mas tudo que eu algum dia aprendi do amor foi como atirar em alguém que passou por cima de você." Eu disse a ele, desejando que eu não tivesse sido tão cega. Desejando que eu tivesse terminado com ele depois do jantar da noite passada... eu não teria sido capaz de fazer isso mesmo que eu quisesse. "Sinto muito por ter fodido você... sinto muito por não ter parado você de fazer sexo comigo... sinto muito por deixá-lo entrar... que eu considerei a noite retrasada a melhor noite da porra da minha vida. Que eu realmente pensei que finalmente fiz algo _CERTO_. Que o que aconteceu foi mágico e eu nunca me senti mais amada e especial, eu sinto fodidamente muito que eu não fodi você e o joguei fora _MESES_ atrás! Como você ousa fazer amor comigo, ficar sob a minha pele e depois me deixar!" Eu gritei para ele através das minhas lágrimas. Eu me acalmei e falei mais calma "Eu tento ser uma pessoa boa e as coisas ruins acontecem de qualquer maneira..."

Eu assisti enquanto algumas lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos. "Eu não posso fazer isso parecer _CERTO _mais. A única coisa que eu quero é me sentir bem com você novamente. Eu te amo, e eu sei que você não poderia ter me amado melhor. Eu tenho que ir... escrevi isso para você." Ele disse, entregando-me um envelope. "Nem tudo é meu, um pouco disso Cummings escreveu... Por favor, leia quando você estiver pronta." Eu não fiz um movimento para pegá-lo dele, e ele colocou sobre a mesa enquanto levantou para sair. Ele começou a se afastar e levou todo o meu poder para não correr atrás dele e implorar-lhe para ficar. Eu queria me agarrar às suas roupas e mantê-lo comigo, eu queria cair de joelhos e apenas rastejar até que ele ficasse. Eu não o fiz. Eu não podia. Eu ainda tinha alguma dignididade restando. Ele não me queria mais... Eu não imploraria a alguém para ficar que não me queria.

Ouvi a porta da frente fechar e deixei escapar um soluço doloroso que vinha crescendo no meu peito. Eu apenas chorei...

Depois, chorei um pouco mais.

Chorei até minha mãe chegar em casa e exigir saber o que estava errado. Eu não tinha vontade de falar sobre isso, eu não tinha nem certeza de que eu poderia.

Enquanto eu tentava fazer as palavras saírem, soei como se eu estivesse hiperventilando. Senti como se o meu mundo estivesse desabando. Eu nem acreditava plenamente que ele tinha ido embora.

"Ed-Ed-ward... te-te-terminou... co-mi-go." Solucei para a minha mãe.

"O quê? Aquele menino está de cabeça para baixo por você, Bella! Por que ele terminaria com você?" Ela me perguntou. Eu não diria a ela que Edward me deixou porque eu o deixei perder o controle. O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Por que eu não o impedi? Eu deveria tê-lo parado.

"Calma, Bella, respire, querida." Minha mãe me implorou. Eu me recompus depois de alguns minutos para falar.

"Ele simplesmente não me quer mais... eu ferrei tudo." Eu disse a ela.

"O que você quer dizer? O que você fez?" Ela me perguntou.

Eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à mente que não era a verdade. "Eu o traí com Jasper." Isso era mais crível do que a verdade real. Minha mãe suspirou e balançou sua cabeça.

"Você realmente sabe como estragar uma coisa boa, não é?" Renée me perguntou friamente. Tornei-me furiosa. "O que é que vai fazer você mudar?" Ela exigiu.

"Eu acho que você está certa, eu sou simplesmente uma pecadora, e você também. Quer Edward acredite ou não. Quem fez de você o juiz e o júri?" Eu gritei para ela. Eu irrompi para fora para o meu quarto, querendo me sentir dormente e só tendo o meu estoque de pílulas. Eu as derramei para fora procurando por aquela que eu tinha sempre sido muito covarde para tomar.

Encontrei o círculo branco com o OC e o número 80*****.

_*__OC 80__: oxicodona 80 é um fármaco opiáceo analgésico sem__i-sintético potencialmente viciante, proveniente da tebaína. Sua potência é duas vezes superior à morfina. É um medicamento normalmente prescrito para o tratamento da dor em pacientes terminais e em dores moderadas a intensa, geralmente associado a um não-opióide. _

"O que você está fazendo, Bella?" Renée exigiu quando entrou no meu quarto.

"Aqui está o momento em que eu não pensava em certo ou errado. Onde eu simplesmente cruzava meus dedos e esperava pelo melhor, quando eu apenas vivia." Eu disse a ela, colocando a Oxicodona em minha boca e engolindo a seco.

"O que são?" Renée exigiu, passando as mãos através dos comprimidos que eu despejei na minha cama.

"Narcóticos nível dois, Renée." Eu não dava a mínima se ela os levasse, eu não dava a mínima se ela me prendesse até que eu tivesse 18 anos, eu simplesmente não me importava com essa porra. Eu perdi a porra da única coisa que importava para mim, meu relacionamento com Edward. "Leve-os, eu não me importo!" Eu disse, empurrando os comprimidos no chão e subindo na minha cama. "Só me deixe em paz." Eu disse, puxando meu cobertor sobre mim. Renée se abaixou e começou a pegar minhas pílulas e colocá-las na minha cômoda.

"Eu estou farta de tentar controlar você, eu desisto! Você tem sido tão ingrata e condescendente em relação a mim! Estou farta!" Ela disse antes de sair e bater a minha porta. Eu estremeci um pouco enquanto as lágrimas inundaram meus olhos. Esperei pelos 30 minutos para que a pílula fizesse efeito e me nocauteasse.

Foi quando eu comecei a viver minuto a minuto. Esqueça um dia de cada vez, eu tinha dificuldade para conseguir através de uma hora.

Jasper se aproximou e simplesmente sentou-se comigo. Eu disse a ele o que eu disse para Renée e mesmo se ele não tivesse gostado, ele ficou junto comigo.

"Eu não sei se você quer ouvir isso ou não." Jasper começou. "Eu vou dizer a você, de qualquer maneira... Edward me ligou hoje... para perguntar como você estava." Jasper disse-me com cuidado.

"O que você disse a ele?" Eu perguntei.

"Que ele era um idiota e eu queria chutar a sua bunda de líder da juventude por machucar você." Sorri levemente para ele. "Ele queria saber se você leu a carta dele".

Eu não tinha esquecido da carta, mas não tive coragem de abri-la ainda. Fazia dois dias desde que ele me deixou quebrada, e eu tinha escrito para ele as minhas próprias cartas.

"Ele está deixando você, sabe... em tipo, oito dias." Jasper continuou.

"Ele já deixou, não importa quão perto ou longe ele esteja. Ele já foi".

"Ainda assim, poderia ajudar ler." Jasper parou. "Ele está indo para a África, B, por, tipo, seis meses".

"Eu não me importo, Jasper. Por favor. Eu não tenho certeza de que algum dia vou ler isso." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu estou aqui por você, B, sempre. Eu só quero que você se cure. Encerramento ajuda".

"Jasper... O que há de errado comigo?" Perguntei a ele. "Por que é que todo cara com quem eu tenho relações sexuais me abandona? Eu sou realmente tão terrível? Talvez seja tudo para o que eu sou boa".

"Pare com isso, B. Você está falando como uma mulher louca." Jasper disse, puxando-me em direção a ele e abraçando-me próxima ao seu peito. Ele acariciou o meu cabelo enquanto falava comigo. "Você é uma garota incrível. Os meninos são intimados por você. Você é uma cadela dura... hardcore, bonita e engraçada. Vamos enfrentar isso, Edward talvez seja mais velho, mas você fez dele um homem, quer ele esteja pronto para aceitar isso ou não".

Eu deixei Jasper me segurar e me confortar. Ouvi Renée fazendo-lhe perguntas quando ele saiu para usar o banheiro.

"Posso falar com você por um momento, Jasper?" A voz de Renée chegou ao meu quarto. "O que está acontecendo com você e Bella?" Ela perguntou a ele.

"Nada, somos apenas amigos." Eu o ouvi dizer a ela.

"Eu não gosto da 'amizade' que você compartilha com ela." Renée disse secamente. "Você é como um filho para mim, Jasper, mas você está fazendo realmente difícil de ser compreendido".

"Sinto muito, Renée, nós cometemos alguns erros enormes. Eu a amo e estou muito triste que nós decepcionamos você, magoamos Edward, e a nós mesmos. Bella é a minha melhor amiga. Eu só quero ajudá-la enquanto ela se cura." Jasper disse a ela. Eu me senti terrível sobre a teia de mentiras que eu estava tecendo.

"Aviso dois, Jasper, você sabe o que o três significa... e eu quero dizer isso. Se você está no quarto dela eu estou em casa e a porta está aberta." Renée disse severamente. Eu a ouvi se afastar e a porta do banheiro clicar fechada. Deixei escapar um suspiro e pensei em tudo o que eu perdi esta semana.

Eu perdi Edward, a única coisa sobre mim da qual a minha mãe estava orgulhosa de mim. Quão fodidamente patético é isso? A única coisa sobre mim que a fez orgulhosa de mim era outra pessoa.

_**Edward POV**_

Embarquei no avião para Nova York. Eu estava acabando de passar as moções. Eu me sentia tão perdido. Eu ansiava por Bella. Isso não importava, no entanto, eu não poderia estar com ela até que eu descobrisse onde isso tinha ficado tão mal. Foi quando fizemos sexo? Foi a primeira vez em que eu a provei, ou a deixei me provar? Foi o nosso primeiro beijo? Ou foi todo o caminho de volta para o momento em que coloquei meus olhos sobre ela?

Quanto do meu relacionamento com Bella na verdade era certo, e quanto disso eu quis acreditar tão desesperadamente que eu fiz isso certo, mas foi apenas uma mentira que eu disse a mim mesmo para me fazer dormir a noite?

Tracei meu dedo ao longo da borda da foto que eu usava como meu protetor de tela no meu celular, eu estava me preparando para desligá-lo, mas não conseguia tirar meus olhos da linda criatura sorrindo para mim do meu telefone.

Minha mãe ficou furiosa comigo. Não por dormir com Bella, mas por aquilo que ela chamou de "Fugir". Talvez eu estivesse fugindo, mas às vezes você precisa fugir de algo a fim de encontrá-lo, e é isso que eu precisava fazer. Eu precisava saber se eu poderia encontrar a mim mesmo, ou se essa versão de mim desapareceu no momento em que deixei as mentiras começarem.

Tentei descobrir como Bella estava através de Jasper, mas ele só queria gritar comigo por quebrar o coração dela. Minha mente voltou à conversa que tive com ele alguns dias antes.

_"Que porra, Edward! Eu disse a você para NÂO quebrar o coração dela! Supere-se! Bella está uma bagunça do caralho! Ela acorda suando frio dos pesadelos, ela chora a porra do tempo todo, Renée a colocou em anti-depressivos, eu estou fodidamente preocupado com ela"._

_"Eu a amo, eu amo. Eu só não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu quero descobrir isso e encontrar meu caminho de volta para ela. Por favor, se ela simplesmente lesse a minha carta, ela saberia que eu nunca poderia ficar longe dela para sempre." Eu disse a ele, sofrendo._

_"Edward, eu fodidamente espero que você tenha alguém para quem voltar. Estou seriamente preocupado com ela. Não apenas mentalmente porque, cara, ela está mal se aguentando. Mas, ela está comendo Oxycodona como a porra de doces. Eu não sei quem está fornecendo a merda para ela, mas ela vai acabar viciada a essa merda como o meu pai. Se você a ama, você vai fazer essa merda direito e voltar para ela antes de eu chutar o seu traseiro de líder da juventude!"_

_"Jasper, eu gostaria de poder! Por favor, você cuidou dela antes, por favor, cuide dela agora para mim... enquanto eu descubro essa merda. Faça com que ela leia a carta." Eu implorei com ele._

"Com licença, senhor, posso conseguir-lhe uma bebida?" A aeromoça perguntou-me, puxando-me das minhas memórias dolorosas, as imagens dolorosas que eu tinha em minha cabeça de Bella sofrendo e chorando. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos porque eu quase nunca parava de chorar sobre deixá-la.

"Não, não, obrigado." Eu disse a ela, olhando pela janela para os pequenos quadrados de terra. Liguei meu iPod e o coloquei na lista de Bella. A única música que eu ouvia mais eram suas canções favoritas, que ela salvou no meu iPod para que pudesse tê-las disponíveis para ela no meu carro.

_Por favor, Deus, eu sei que eu errei, eu estou tentando tão forte fazer o certo, e eu simplesmente não posso suportar a idéia de Bella sofrendo e estando triste pelos meus erros. Por favor, eu vou sofrer para sempre se você puder apenas ter certeza de que ela está bem. Deus, eu preciso que ela esteja bem._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tadinha da Bella! Não deve ser fácil ver o amor da sua vida partindo... pelo menos ela tem Jasper do lado dela para apoiá-la... agora é esperar para saber como ela vai suportar tudo isso... e Edward tb está sofrendo bastante, como será que ele ficará na África?_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Uma recomendação aqui, uma das minhas amigas queridas do Pervas Place, Maiara, entrou no mundo das traduções e começou a postar uma fic muito boa e eu sou a beta dela! Quem quiser dar uma olhada, vale a pena! E se lerem, deixem reviews! O link da fic é:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7227587/ 1/ I_Hate_You_with_An_Insurmountable_PassionbyCrittab**_

___(retirar os espaços)_**  
**


	31. 30 – Fique na chuva

_**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from wants to give up and lie down**_

Ela não vai fazer nenhum barulho  
Sozinha nessa luta contra ela mesma  
E os medos sussurrando se ela ficar, ela vai cair  
Ela quer ser encontrada  
A única maneira é através de tudo  
Que ela está fugindo, quer desistir e deitar.

**Stand in the Rain – Superchick**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 - Fique na chuva**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

Dia um

_Querido Edward,_

_Por favor, volte. Eu preciso de você. Eu não sei por que você partiu. Eu não entendo. Eu me sinto perdida. Tudo o que eu vejo é escuridão. Eu não posso encontrar o meu caminho sem você, minha luz. Eu serei melhor, eu viverei apenas segurando a sua mão se isso for tudo o que você puder me dar. _

_Você me deixou sentindo muita dor. A dor é como um ladrão na noite. Silencioso. Persistente. Injusto. Isso vai diminuir com o tempo?_

_Desculpe-me. Eu preciso de você. Por favor, volte para mim._

_Eu te amo,_

_Bella_

Dia Cinco

_Edward,_

_Você é um fodido de um babaca de merda. Eu não posso acreditar que você apenas fodidamente me abandonou. Eu nunca me senti tão traída na minha vida. _

_Pelo menos quando James me fodeu e nunca falou comigo de novo, ele nunca me disse que me amava. Você é um veadinho de merda por me deixar._

_Bella._

Nove dias depois

Havia passado 14 dias desde o melhor dia da minha vida. Havia passado 12 dias desde o pior dia da minha vida. Se você me perguntasse o que aconteceu naqueles 12 dias, a minha única resposta é que eu estive no inferno.

Renée estava insuportável. Dizendo-me que eu procurei isso para mim mesma, que eu perdi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu porque eu não sei como tomar boas decisões. Eu gostaria que ela tivesse razão, eu gostaria que ela soubesse dos fatos; que eu não tivesse que mentir para todos sobre o por que Edward me deixou. Eu estava tão envergonhada para dizer a eles a verdade.

_Que eu havia fodido e ferrado... de novo._

Dizer que Edward me fodeu simplesmente soava tão errado. Parecia que havia sido muito mais do que foder, mas isso é tudo que poderia ter sido, porque agora eu estou aqui e ele está na África. Se ele me amasse, ele estaria aqui comigo.

Eu o odiava. Eu o amava. Eu escrevi cartas para ele dizendo-lhe que ele era um idiota. Eu escrevi cartas para ele implorando-lhe para voltar para mim. Eu nunca as enviei. As cartas me ajudavam a colocar as minhas emoções para fora, em vez de deixá-las engarrafadas dentro de mim. A mãe dele me ligou algumas vezes e eu ignorei suas ligações.

"Bella, desça a sua bunda aqui, você está vindo à igreja conosco." Renée me disse.

"Eu parei com a igreja, com Deus, com ser alguém que eu obviamente não sou boa em ser. O inferno tem que ser melhor do que isso." Eu disse a ela quando fechei a porta do meu quarto na sua cara.

"_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**_!" Ela gritou comigo através da porta. Eu não estava intimidada. O que ela poderia fazer comigo? Mandar-me para o meu quarto? Eu nunca saía dele. Proibir-me de sair neste fim de semana? Eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada além de escrever cartas raivosas e patéticas que eu nunca enviaria. Ela tinha sorte que eu me levantava e ia para a escola. Ela abriu a porta e respirou fundo sentando na minha cama.

"Eu sei que você está brava, querida. Você conhece a história de Jó na Bíblia?" Ela perguntou e eu não podia acreditar que eu seria sujeitada a essa porra de história bíblica, e ela seriamente disse seu nome como se ela estivesse se referindo ao seu trabalho, e não a Jó*****. "Deus deixou o diabo levar _**TUDO**_ dele, Bella, e ele nunca se zangou com Deus. Ele disse, 'Você só está prejudicando a si mesmo com raiva'. Bella, sua raiva não vai tornar as coisas melhores." Renée me disse.

_*Jó em inglês se escreve Job, a mesma palavra usada para emprego, o trocadilho se perdeu na tradução._

"Eu não tenho paciência para ouvir isso agora." Eu disse a ela, nunca olhando para cima para encontrar seus olhos.

"Deus cura o coração partido. Basta ter um pouco de fé." Renée disse enquanto saía do meu quarto.

Sentei-me na minha cama deixando minhas lágrimas caírem e escrevi a minha décima segunda carta para Edward.

_Edward,_

_Eu quero dizer que eu te odeio. Porra, eu quero gritar que eu __fodidamente odeio você. Porém, isso parece errado. Eu fodidamente odeio sentir que isso é errado porque você tranformou a minha vida em um inferno. Você me mostrou o amor e a felicidade, trouxe-me o Céu na Terra, em seguida sentenciou-me ao Inferno quando você partiu._

_Eu continuo escrevendo essas cartas __estúpidas esperando que cada uma seja a última. Esperando que, eventualmente, a necessidade de retirar esses pensamentos e sentimentos do meu peito vá diminuir e soltar a pressão do meu peito, mesmo que só um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que eu possa respirar._

_Eu continuo me perguntando quantas lágrimas eu tenho chorado, já que não poderia ter sobrado muitas, então eventualmente elas secarão. Como posso suportar se eu estou me afogando?_

_Ouvir_

_Ler foneticamente_

_Dicionário_

_Eu __encontrei um versículo da Bíblia... algo que eu pensei que poderia me ajudar... faz-me sentir-me próxima de você ao ler a Bíblia._

"_Tem compaixão de mim, _

_Ó Senhor, porque estou angustiado; _

_Consumidos estão de tristeza os meus olhos,_

_Aa minha alma e o meu corpo"._

_Salmos 31:9_

_Você foi a única pessoa__ em que eu confiei e você me abandonou. Eu deveria odiar você. Minha vida seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse apenas odiar você, por um segundo._

_Eu me odeio por te amar._

_Sempre sua,_

_Bella_

Eu arquivei a carta junto com as outras, me enrolado e sentindo adormecer.

"Bella... B... Acorde." Senti Jasper me cutucando. Abri meus olhos, que pareciam inchados e ásperos e simplesmente sujos. "Tire sua bunda da cama, é hora de parar de chafurdar e seguir em frente." Jasper disse.

Ele havia sido muito doce e solidário até agora. Fechei meus olhos sacudindo a cabeça, "Eu não sei se eu posso." Sussurrei. Falar era difícil. Falar sobre Edward era ainda mais difícil. As únicas palavras que fluíam livremente da minha boca eram palavras raivosas, maldosas, palavras que magoassem.

"Bella, isso não é saudável. Você precisa, pelo menos, começar a seguir com a maré. Você não vai se sentir bem no começo, mas se você continuar fazendo isso e tentando, ao longo do tempo vai ficar melhor." Ele me olhou nos olhos antes de falar de novo, "Percebo agora que, quando seu coração quebra, você tem que lutar como o inferno para se certificar de que você ainda está viva porque você está, e a dor que você sente? Isso é a vida. A confusão e o medo? Isso está aí para te lembrar que em algum lugar existe algo melhor, e que é algo pelo qual vale a pena lutar".

"Então o que você acha que eu deveria fazer, Jasper? Porque eu estou me afogando aqui, e eu não sei como não ser assim." Respondi para ele em um tom desagradável.

"Bella, você está tornando muito difícil para todos estarem aqui para você, para te ajudar. Você não pode viver com todo esse ódio e raiva." Quando as palavras deixaram sua boca, as lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. Pela primeira vez eu não estava chorando porque Edward partiu. Eu estava chorando por causa da pessoa que eu havia me tornado desde então.

Claro, eu sempre havia sido uma cadela sarcástica, mas nunca fui maldosa, ou senti ódio. Eu não gostava de me sentir dessa forma. Deixei um sorriso aparecer nos meus lábios enquanto as lágrimas caíam, feliz por Edward não ser a causa delas.

"B, você só pode se afogar se você não se levantar. É hora de se levantar. Tudo pode parecer como se estivesse desmoronando sobre você, mas o mundo ainda está girando. Sua vida não está acabada, algo grande está esperando por você lá fora e, se você não se levantar, isso simplesmente vai passar direto".

Eu concordei com ele enxugando minhas lágrimas. Eu já havia acabado com o choro. Eu estava com medo de que, se mais alguma lágrima saísse, eu me afogaria. Eu estava pronta para fazer o que fosse preciso para colocar a minha vida de volta ao normal.

"Eu vou com a maré." Eu disse para Jasper, levantando. Era o máximo que eu podia prometer. Fui ate o chuveiro. Raspei minhas pernas e fiz todas as outras coisas que eu havia negligenciado. Vesti-me e me fiz ficar bonita. Estampei um sorriso, que era muito falso. Cada dia que passava, ele parecia um pouco menos forçado. O sorriso vinha um pouco mais fácil. As cartas de Edward, porém, elas não pararam.

_Edward, _

_Tem sido 19 dias, 19 cartas. Todos os dias eu deixo um pouco mais de raiva sair. Eu queria que eu pudesse apenas deixar sair tudo. Eu não posso. Eu não choro há uma semana. Isso é uma grande coisa, certo? Eu vou com a maré da vida, eu sorrio, eu aceno com a cabeça, eu falo quando tenho que falar. Eu ainda não tenho muito a dizer, mas eu posso falar, posso falar sem raiva ou ódio serem detectados no meu tom. Isso sou eu? Ou são os Zoloft__*****__ que Renée continua me empurrando goela abaixo? Espero que seja eu._

_* __Zoloft__: é um medicamento antidepressivo._

_Eu quero simplesmente deixar ir. Mas eu não posso. Eu queria dizer que se você chegar aqui em casa amanhã e me disser que me ama, eu correria para você de braços abertos. Eu não posso. Eu não estou pronta para perdoá-lo, eu sei que quando eu fizer isso eu serei livre, e eu acho que eu nunca vou querer ser livre de você._

_Vá se foder por ter me feito te amar._

_Bella_

Fui colocar a carta junto com as outras, em uma caixa embaixo da minha cama que continha tudo o que fazia me lembrar de Edward. A camisa que ele me deu, as pulseiras, o CD, o programa do Concerto da Véspera de Natal, as nossas fotos no casamento da sua mãe, os canhotos dos ingressos para o Kings of Leon, a chave da sua casa...

Estendi a mão debaixo da cama para sentir a caixa. Peguei a caixa e a tirei de lá para descobrir que era a caixa de absorventes que comprei no início do mês. Eu rapidamente encontrei a caixa certa e empurrei a carta dentro e corri para o meu calendário e comecei a contar.

Eu serei a primeira a admitir que eu não seguia o meu período de menstruação como deveria. Tudo que eu sabia era que o meu último período foi antes de Edward chegar em casa da turnê. Eu me esforcei para lembrar se foi no fim de agosto, ou no início de setembro, de qualquer forma, não parecia bom. Mesmo que fosse nos primeiros dias de setembro, eu estava quase uma semana atrasada.

Meu estômago se afundou com essa possibilidade. A possibilidade muito real de que eu estivesse grávida. Que Edward e eu não usamos preservativo. Eu sabia que era errado estar com raiva apenas dele, mas eu estava.

Minhas mãos tremiam e eu não sabia o que fazer. Disquei o número do telefone de Jasper com os meus dedos se atrapalhando para acertar as teclas.

"Bella, querida!" Jasper me cumprimentou com entusiasmo.

"Jazz... eu preciso de você." Eu disse a ele através de uma voz trêmula.

"Bella? Está tudo bem? O que diabos aconteceu?" Jasper me perguntou, obviamente preocupado comigo. Comecei a sentir como se eu estivesse me assistindo balançar, e tremi. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não sentia isso. "Diga que você não conseguiu mais daquelas pílulas malditas! Você não fez algo estúpido, fez?" Eu senti como se eu não estivesse no meu próprio corpo. Eu não poderia nem mesmo reconhecer as suas acusações.

"Preciso de um favor." Eu disse a ele, minha voz soando monótona e quase robótica.

"Estou quase aí, Bella." Jasper me disse e eu podia ouvir o ronco do seu carro enquanto ele dirigia através da pequena cidade.

"Apenas pare no Wal-Mart para mim e compre um teste de gravidez." Eu disse para ele, minha voz ainda vazia de emoção. Eu não acho que pisquei ou movi os meus olhos da parede. Jasper foi o único a quem eu disse a verdade sobre por que Edward me deixou.

"Porra, B!" Jasper disse.

"Por favor, não." Implorei a ele.

"Estarei aí em 10 minutos." Jasper disse. Deixei o telefone cair das minhas mãos e abracei meus joelhos junto ao meu peito apenas esperando Jasper chegar.

Ele poderia ter chegado lá em dez minutos, ou vinte, eu não poderia dizer.

"Bella?" Jasper disse quando entrou no meu quarto cautelosamente.

"Por aqui." Eu disse a ele do meu lugar no chão.

"Aqui, eu tenho alguns tipos diferentes... eu não estava realmente certo." Jasper parou. Eu balancei a cabeça e puxei o saco. Escolhi o teste de resposta rápida que levava três minutos. Levantei-me do chão e fui para o banheiro quando Jasper me abraçou com força.

"Aconteça o que acontecer, eu estou aqui e tudo vai ficar bem." Ele me disse, beijando minha cabeça.

Fui ao banheiro e fiz xixi no pequeno bastão, tendo o cuidado de seguir todas as instruções. Coloquei o bastão com cuidado no balcão do banheiro e me sentei na beirada da banheira... esperando.

Levou apenas dois minutos até que as duas linhas cor-de-rosa aparecerem no indicador e confirmando o meu medo, eu estava grávida.

Não houve lágrimas, eu não tive que forçá-las a voltarem. Elas simplesmente se foram. Talvez eu tenha chorado até secá-las.

Voltei para o meu quarto, derrotada. Eu não tinha nada.

"Então?" Jasper me perguntou nervosamente.

Eu apenas assenti que sim com a cabeça e me sentei na minha cama.

"O que você vai fazer?" Jasper me perguntou. "Você finalmente vai tentar conversar com Edward?"

"Foda-se Edward." Eu disse simplesmente. Era a única coisa que eu tinha certeza. "Eu não sei o que fazer... acho que eu só preciso de algum tempo para pensar." Jasper se aproximou e me abraçou, e nós apenas ficamos ali, em silêncio.

**Dia 23**

Havia passado quatro dias desde que escrevi uma carta para Edward e descobri que estava grávida. Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo comigo, que eu seria a garota grávida da escola. Comecei a aceitar que eu poderia fazer isso sem Edward. Eu sei que talvez eu estivesse mantendo isso escondido dele para irritá-lo, de qualquer maneira. Eu não queria nada com ele, nem com a sua bunda fugitiva.

Eu estava grávida de seis semanas, o que era muito estranho para mim, aparentemente eles começavam a contar a gravidez a partir do primeiro dia do seu último período. Tudo isso me confundiu. Eu estava exausta, meus seios estavam sensíveis e eu me sentia mal do estômago. Joguei no Google essa porcaria de gravidez e algum site disse que as seis semanas de gravidez era quando toda a diversão começa... sim, porque isso era fodidamente divertido.

"Como você está, B?" Jasper me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para casa da escola.

"Eu acho que eu estou esperando um bebê." Eu disse a ele.

"Uau... eu não consigo acreditar nisso. O que você vai dizer às pessoas?" Jasper me perguntou.

"Nada, nada disso é da conta deles." Eu disse a ele quando chegamos à minha casa. Ele me puxou para baixo no segundo degrau da minha varanda e colocou seu braço ao meu redor.

"Então, quando você vai dizer a Edward?" Ele me perguntou, esfregando as minhas costas.

"Eu não vou... como eu disse, ele que se foda. Ele me deixou, ele não me queria." Eu disse a ele.

"Bella, você não pode fazer isso sozinha... eu não vou deixar." Jasper disse severamente.

"Eu sei que você vai estar aqui para mim e eu te amo por isso." Eu disse a ele com um abraço.

Eu não tinha ideia de como dizer a Renée. Eu não tinha certeza que eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu só sabia o que eu não poderia fazer... que era fazer um aborto. Eu não poderia matar um pedaço de mim... um pedaço de Edward.

Eu decidi deixar ir tanto dele quanto eu poderia. Eu tinha um pedaço dele para sempre, talvez isso fosse o suficiente.

Estabeleci-me para fazer a coisa mais difícil que já fiz antes. Peguei meu papel e caneta para dizer adeus.

Foda-se as orações, elas nunca eram respondidas, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_Bem, e agora? Estou super curiosa com o que vai acontecer daqui para frente..._

_Deixem reviews e aguardem os próximos capítulos._

_Beijos, _

_**Mery**_


	32. 31 – Graça

**Capítulo 31 –**** Graça**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

_Caro Edward,_

_Você sabe como as pessoas dizem para perdoar e esquecer? Bem, perdoar soa bem, mas esquecer eu não acho que posso. Eles dizem que o tempo cura tudo. Eu ainda estou esperando. Eu não estou pronta para voltar atrás. Estou brava como o inferno._

_Eu vou tentar fortemente seguir em frente, viver sem você._

_Tudo o que resta é adeus. Lembro-me de um tempo em que nós prometemos nunca dizer adeus._

_Não mais sua,_

_Bella_

Coloquei as cartas em ordem de um a vinte e as coloquei na infame caixa. Tirei a carta fechada de Edward e a coloquei na minha cama.

Sentei-me para escrever a carta que eu nunca planejei dar a Edward.

_Caro Edward,_

_Parece que foi a minha sorte que na primeira vez que fiz amor em vez de foder, ou fazer sexo, eu acabei grávida._

_Você pode acreditar nisso... aqui estou eu, Bella Swan... grávida de seis semanas._

_Eu só sei há alguns dias, mas estou errada de me sentir um pouco feliz com isso? Sobre ter um pedaço seu comigo, em mim..._

_É realmente a única coisa mantendo-me relativamente sã enquanto deixo você ir._

_Eu te amo,_

_Bella_

Coloquei a carta 21 na minha gaveta de calcinhas, peguei minhas chaves e a caixa e fui para a casa de Edward.

Quando cheguei à casa de Edward, fiquei surpresa ao ver o Reverendo Carlisle lá.

"Bella!" Ele cumprimentou-me em um abraço enquanto eu subia os degraus da varanda. "O que a traz aqui?"

"Umm... Eu tinha algumas coisas... de Edward. Eu não queria mais guardá-las, além disso, imaginei que ele quereria a sua chave de volta." Eu disse a ele.

"Edward me pediu para vir cuidar de algumas coisas que ele esqueceu de lidar antes de partir." Carlisle explicou. "Esme e eu sentimos sua falta." Ele me disse. "Você nem sequer tem ido à igreja".

"Sinto muito, não é nada pessoal contra você ou Esme... eu só... ainda é muito difícil." Carlisle assentiu para mim em compreensão.

"Nós todos sentimos a falta dele. Ele só precisa encontrar o que ele está procurando. Nada destrói uma alma mais rapidamente do que a culpa. Todos nós carregamos a culpa, não podemos fugir dela. Está sempre em nossas mentes. Só porque Edward partiu, não significa que ele deixou a sua culpa. Há muitas maneiras de as pessoas lidarem com a culpa. Alguns culpam os outros, eles dizem a si mesmos que não é um negócio tão grande, eles negam, Edward parece estar batendo-se por isso, alguém tem que pagar pelo erro, certo? Errado. Jesus já pagou por ele para ele... ele só tem que compreender isto por conta própria." Ele disse, olhando em minha caixa. Ele olhou para o grande envelope pardo que eu tinha simplesmente escrito Edward nele porque eu não tinha a intenção que ele o visse até que ele chegasse em casa. "Você precisa de um endereço para enviar isso também?" Ele me perguntou.

"Não, eu acho que isso pode esperar até que ele chegue em casa." Eu disse a ele.

"O que tem aí o traria para casa mais cedo?" Carlisle perguntou-me.

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não. "É apenas um adeus".

"Às vezes adeus é o empurrão que as pessoas precisam... deixe-me saber se você mudar de ideia".

"Claro." Eu disse a ele, entregando-lhe a caixa. "Apenas deixe isso lá dentro para mim... a chave da casa dele está aí... eu não sei se ele vai querer alguma coisa disso... mas eu não posso ficar com isso, ou jogar fora." Eu disse a ele, empurrando a caixa em sua direção e afastando-me rapidamente.

"Bella!" Ele me chamou, e eu parei para virar para ele, um pouco irritada que ele achava que eu tivesse as palavras mágicas para trazer Edward para casa.

"Você poderia dizer-lhe tudo isso, você poderia lembrá-lo! No entanto, você quer que eu envie as 20 cartas que eu escrevi para ele desde que ele foi embora para fazê-lo voltar para casa?" Eu gritei para ele.

"Bella, eu disse a ele tudo isso, o problema é o lugar onde a cabeça dele está... que ele duvida do poder do perdão. Ele nunca experimentou isso antes. Somente ele pode chegar a um acordo com tudo. Às vezes adeus ajuda as pessoas, os motiva a encontrar essas respostas, mais cedo ou mais tarde".

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele e disse, "Neste momento eu não me importo com quanto tempo leve para Edward encontrar suas respostas".

"Ele ama você, Bella, ele não partiu para sempre." Carlisle me disse.

"Sim, bem, eu não me sinto amada por ele." Eu disse ele.

"O que dói mais, Bella, pensar que você deveria odiá-lo, ou saber que você não o odeia?"

Desviei o olhar rapidamente e escovei os cabelos do meu rosto com raiva.

"Eu desejaria que eu pudesse voltar atrás... sabe? Para quando eu era criança, quando meu maior problema era que as férias não eram tempo suficiente e quando eu chorava sobre um joelho esfolado. Porque, pelo menos naquela época, meu joelho não doía por tanto tempo... ele curava... ao contrário deste buraco que Edward deixou no meu peito".

"Dê a ele algum tempo, Bella, não desista dele, não ceda à vontade de odiá-lo".

"É incrível como alguém pode quebrar seu coração, mas você ainda o ama com todos os pedacinhos... espero que isso tenha respondido a sua pergunta sobre como eu me sinto sobre Edward. Irritada, decepcionada, abandonada... nunca ódio." Eu rapidamente subi na minha picape e fui embora.

Dirigi para casa, minhas lágrimas ainda estavam em falta, mas soluços secos balançaram meu corpo. Pensei que se hoje fosse essa merda como estava, eu terminaria com tudo e daria a notícia para Renée quando chegasse em casa.

Senti como se eu estivesse andando na prancha quando entrei na minha casa. Eu não tinha ideia do que Renée diria, ou como ela reagiria. Eu não era estúpida o suficiente para deixar o medo da reação dela esconder esse segredo como aquelas meninas idiotas que dão à luz em festas de formatura e tentam esconder o bebê.

"Mãe?" Eu disse baixinho, enquanto eu me aproximava dela quando ela limpava o balcão da cozinha. "Preciso falar com você." Eu disse a ela enquanto torcia nervosamente as minhas mãos.

"O que há, querida?" Ela perguntou-me, sacudindo a esponja na pia.

"Você quer se sentar?" Perguntei a ela.

"Bella, sério, eu tenho que correr para o meu grupo de mulheres, pode esperar até eu voltar?" Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e tremi internamente.

Quando deixei minha respiração sair, eu disparei. "Estou grávida." Eu disse, fechando meu olhos, e ainda assim não caiu nenhuma lágrima.

Renée andou na minha direção e afundou na cadeira. "Você está o quê?" Renée perguntou-me. "Você disse grávida?"

Eu balancei a cabeça para ela e mordi meu lábio.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Bella... você e Jasper são idiotas completos?" Ela me perguntou um pouco mais alto, e eu mal registrei que ela simplesmente assumiu que era dele. Eu ia dizer que ela estava errada, que não era dele, mas ela não parou e sua voz ficou mais irritada e mais alta. "Você nunca ouviu falar de esperar até o casamento? Oh, isso mesmo, você ouviu... e _VOCÊ_ não poderia lidar com o conceito com Edward! Você já ouviu falar de preservativos, Bella! Eu sei que você ouviu porque eu os tomei de você... Oh, Deus! Eu os tomei de você!"

"Eu sinto muito..." Eu disse a ela.

"Onde está Jasper? Ele não quer encarar a música com você?" Renée gritou e eu vacilei para longe dela.

"Não é assim." Eu disse a ela, por algum motivo, eu deixei que ela continuasse a acreditar que era problema de Jasper.

"O que você vai fazer, Bella? Você já pensou sobre isso? Se você me disser um aborto, eu te renegarei." Renée disse em um tom duro e sem emoção.

"Um... eu vou ficar com ele." Eu disse a ela.

"Como você vai criá-lo? E quanto à faculdade? Eu vou te ajudar... a palavra-chave aqui, Bella, é AJUDAR... eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo." Renée parou.

"Eu realmente não tive a chance de pensar sobre tudo isso, acho que posso encontrar um emprego." Eu disse, olhando para o chão.

"Jasper, ele precisa de um emprego... você já contou a ele?" Renée me perguntou.

"Ele sabe." Eu disse a ela, porque isso não era uma completa mentira... ele sabia.

"Como ele vai para Duke agora, Bella? Agora ele tem uma família para sustentar." Fechei meus olhos e prometi a mim mesma que eu esclareceria para ela.

"Mãe, o bebê não é de Jasper." Eu disse a ela.

"Bella, não tente protegê-lo. O que eu pareço, uma idiota?" Renée exclamou para mim.

"Claro que não." Eu disse a ela, cansada demais para brigar ou discutir.

"Eu vou marcar uma consulta médica para você, mas agora, Bella, eu não posso lidar com isso." Eu balancei a cabeça e recuei para o meu quarto.

No dia seguinte eu me levantei e fui para a escola. Vi Jasper fumando na esquina e aproximei-me dele hesitantemente. Eu tinha enviado uma mensagem de texto para ele ficar longe porque eu tinha dado a notícia a Renée.

Quando cheguei mais perto, ele jogou o cigarro e disse que não queria machucar o bebê com a fumaça de segunda mão. Agradeci a ele porque isso não tinha sequer passado pela minha cabeça, e eu já me sentia um fracasso como mãe, com vista para isso.

"Como foi com Renée?" Ele me perguntou.

"Sobre isso... eu posso tê-la deixado acreditar que o bebê era seu." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Bella, eu disse a você que não a deixaria fazer isso sozinha." Jasper disse como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Sinto muito, Jasper... só me dê algum tempo para descobrir isso e eu farei tudo certo." Eu disse a ele, "Eu prometo".

"B, eu estou aqui para você e para o bebê. O que quer que você precise que eu faça".

"Você é muito capaz... eu pensei que isso era algo que consertamos?" Eu brinquei com ele. "Eu, uhm, trouxe isto comigo hoje." Eu levantei a carta que Edward tinha deixado comigo. "Eu não posso seguir em frente sem saber... o que ela diz." Eu disse a ele. "Senta-se comigo enquanto eu leio? E não me deixe ficar toda triste e porcaria porque eu terminei com o amor".

"Terminou?" Jasper perguntou-me.

"Isso mesmo, eu acho que serei anti-amor. Quem quer borboletas em seu estômago e seu coração pulando batidas? Isso não pode ser seguro." Eu disse, tentando aliviar o clima.

Jasper acenou com a cabeça quando peguei um lugar na calçada e rasguei o envelope nervosamente, sabendo que eu ficaria toda triste e porcaria.

_Bella,_

_Eu preciso que você saiba que isso não foi uma escolha fácil para eu fazer. Eu nunca precisei de uma única pessoa mais do que eu preciso de você. Espero que um dia eu possa encontrar meu caminho de volta para você. Eu sei que é injusto pedir-lhe para esperar por mim, mas é a minha única esperança._

_Eu escrevi isto e espero que ajude você a entender meus sentimentos._

_**The sky is grey and the light is far  
The sea is a rage within my heart  
I turn my sight to the crashing waves  
I cry in the night just to be saved**_

_**I need eyes to be my guide  
I need a voice that's louder than mine  
I need a hope I need You  
Cause I can't do this alone**_

_**Grace I call Your Name  
Oh won't Your smile fall over me  
I'm cracked and dry on hands and knees  
Oh sweet grace rain down on me I need You grace**_

_**I pray for dawn a new day to live  
I pray for mercy only Jesus gives  
Though darkness falls and a million cry  
I believe over all there's a greater light shinning for us**_

_**Come down and save me**_

O céu está cinza e a luz está longe  
O mar está raivoso no interior do meu coração  
Dirijo a minha visão para o bater das ondas  
Eu choro à noite só para ser salvo

Eu preciso de olhos para serem meus guias  
Eu preciso de uma voz que seja mais alta que a minha  
Eu preciso de esperança, eu preciso de Ti  
Porque eu não posso fazer isso sozinho

Graça, eu chamo Teu nome  
Oh, Teu sorriso não cairá sobre mim?  
Estou rachado e seco nas mãos e joelhos  
Oh, doce graça, chova em mim, eu preciso de Ti, graça

Eu rezo pelo amanhecer, um novo dia para viver  
Eu rezo pela misericórdia que só Jesus dá  
Embora a escuridão caia e um milhão chore  
Eu acredito que acima de tudo existe uma luz maior brilhando por nós

Desça e salve-me.

_Só espero que um dia você entenda e me perdoe._

_Estou indo para a África, em uma viagem missionária. Partirei no dia 25, por seis meses; eu espero que você me perdoe. Espero que eu possa encontrar as respostas que eu preciso. Espero que quando eu encontrar essas respostas, que eu seja capaz de encontrar-me de volta em seus braços. Tudo que me resta é a esperança de que isso acontecerá um dia._

_Apesar de tudo que respira e se move, desde a Morte (que, enquanto com suas mãos longas se alimenta de cada vinco) será totalmente lisa em nossas mentes - antes de sair do meu quarto eu viro, e (parando através da manhã) beijo este travesseiro, querida, onde nossas cabeças viveram e estiveram._

_e.e. cummings_

_Eu te amo sempre,_

_Edward_

Eu estava cheia de emoções demais para sequer funcionar. Fiquei ainda mais brava com ele. Eu queria correr de volta para a casa dele e pegar de volta a minha caixa de memórias e meu adeus. Eu tinha muito orgulho para fazer o que eu realmente queria, que era dizer a Edward que eu esperaria por ele para sempre.

Senti Jasper esfregar minhas costas e eu disse, "Por que eu não posso simplesmente odiá-lo? Eu DEVERIA odiá-lo. Por que é que tudo que eu quero fazer é implorar para ele voltar?"

"Você sabe o que dizem, B, que o que você ama mais geralmente te machuca mais. Além disso, implorar para ele voltar não vai ajudar em nada, você sabe disso, não é?" Eu olhei para Jasper e balancei a cabeça que não. "B, ele tem muito para descobrir, os problemas que ele está enfrentando por estar com você precisam ser resolvidos, ou o seu relacionamento com ele nunca vai ficar bem. Eu sei que é difícil, mas a melhor coisa que você pode fazer é esperar." Eu assenti para Jasper para mostrar a ele que eu entendia.

"Eu não sei o que fazer sobre o bebê, Jazz... não é certo você assumir a responsabilidade por isso. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso. Também parece errado deixar todo mundo descobrir que é de Edwards e ter toda a Igreja o queimando na fogueira sobre isso quando ele não está nem mesmo aqui para se defender..."

"Edward fez as escolhas dele, B. Ele dormiu com você, ele partiu, ele tem que lidar com as consequências... sejam elas quais forem." Jasper me disse.

"Eu tenho que protegê-lo. É como um instinto." Porque eu não queria nada mais do que odiá-lo e feri-lo como eu estava ferida, mas eu não podia.

"É verdade?" Alice bufou enquanto caminhava até Jasper e eu e, pela primeira vez, Jasper e eu olhamos para Alice do meio-fio. Ela se erguia sobre nós com as mãos nos quadris.

"O que é verdade?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sua mãe disse à minha mãe que Jasper engravidou você." Alice afirmou, raiva escorrendo da sua voz.

"Eu estou grávida." Eu disse a ela, enquanto Jasper e eu levantamos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você faria isso comigo, Jasper!" Alice gritou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos e se afastou.

"Alice! Alice!" Jasper chamou atrás dela, mas ela não se virou.

"Do que diabos ela está falando, Jazz?" Perguntei a ele.

"Alice terminou com Riley... por mim." Jasper disse para mim, hesitante.

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei para ele. "Quando? Por que você não me disse! Agora ela acha que você me engravidou!" Eu tentei manter minha voz baixa.

"B, está tudo bem, de verdade. Aconteceu uma semana atrás... você não precisava ouvir sobre isso com tudo o que aconteceu." Jasper me disse.

"Sim, bem, eu não deixarei você foder as coisas com Alice por mim. Vá contar a ela... a verdade. Vou descobrir como e quando dizer a Edward. Eu não vou permitir que você fôda a sua vida por mim!"

"De jeito nenhum! Você é minha melhor amiga, eu não vou deixar você fazer isso sozinha." Jasper disse-me, e eu era egoísta o suficiente para deixá-lo.

Em vez de ir para a escola onde certamente todos sabiam que eu estava grávida por causa da boca grande de Renée com suas companheiras de estudo da Bíblia, eu fui para casa.

"MÃE!" Eu gritei por ela enquanto entrava em casa. "Estou tão fodidamente brava com você!" Eu continuava a gritar enquanto caminhava para a cozinha até ela e Carlisle.

"Bella, eu apreciaria se você pudesse controlar-se um pouco melhor, como você pode ver, temos companhia." Ela disse, apontando para Carlisle.

"Olá, Bella." Carlisle me disse gentilmente.

"Eu pedi ao Reverendo Carlisle para vir aqui esta manhã para talvez oferecer algumas orientações sobre a sua situação." Eu olhei para ela.

"Quem diabos você pensa que é dizendo às pessoas sobre a _MINHA_ situação?" Eu gritei para ela.

"Bella, isto afeta mais do que apenas você. Eu não sei como lidar com isso mais do que você e Jasper sabem." Renée me disse. Lá vai ela de novo com Jasper.

"Jasper não tem nada a ver com isso!" Eu disse a ela novamente.

"Bella, venha, querida, sente-se. Vamos falar sobre tudo isso. Você gostaria de falar sobre a quem este problema pertence também?" Carlisle levantou-se da cadeira e puxou uma para mim. Lentamente eu me aproximei e tomei a cadeira. Eu não conseguia ser rude com Carlisle.

"O problema é meu... e só meu." Eu disse a eles, brincando com a barra da toalha.

"Bella, alguém precisa assumir a responsabilidade por isso com você! Não é apenas problema seu. Por favor, querida, diga-me para que eu possa ajudá-la!" Renée pediu para mim. Olhei para ela enquanto um sorriso brincava em meus lábios.

"Você sabe, nós realmente devíamos processar a Disney. Quero dizer, quem eles pensam que são? Colocando pensamentos na mente das jovens sobre Príncipes Encantados no cavalo branco para resgatá-las. Que um dia cada menina vai ter um príncipe chegando e a varrendo dos seus pés... que, de alguma forma, todo mundo vai ter um felizes para sempre? Quero dizer, vamos lá... isso simplesmente é completamente fora da realidade." Eu disse com uma risada seca.

"Isabella!" Renée exclamou.

"Renée, eu posso?" Carlisle interrompeu. "Bella, educar uma criança é trabalho duro para os casais casados e felizes. Acho que o que sua mãe está tentando fazer você ver é que será para o seu benefício certificar-se de que quem é o pai esteja consciente e responsável. Estou disposto a arrancar um membro e dizer _quem_ quer que seja ele, estaria mais do que disposto a fazer o que for necessário para você e seu filho".

"Ouça, eu estraguei tudo, eu realmente não me importo de envolver mais alguém." Eu disse olhando para o meu colo.

Eu olhei para cima para Carlisle, que acenou para mim em decepção. Implorei com os meus olhos para ele manter o meu segredo. Eu sabia que o que quer que Edward tenha dito a ele, disse-lhe em confidência, e eu não tinha certeza se eu estava em seu confessionário agora, ou se ele esconderia algo tão grande de Edward.

"Renée, posso ter um momento a sós com Bella?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Se você acha que pode chegar até ela, por favor." Renée disse, ficando de pé. "Eu simplesmente vou sair".

Assim que a porta da frente se fechou, Carlisle virou para mim.

"Bella, eu sei de fato que essa criança é de Edward. Estou bem ciente da razão pela qual ele partiu, assim como a mãe dele. Ele é um filho para mim, e eu não vou esconder uma informação como esta dele. Todo mundo vai saber que você está grávida em alguns meses, e eles podem acreditar em você e assumir que é de Jasper, mas uma vez que Edward descobrir, ele não vai ser tão ingênuo. Eu sei que ele te machucou. ELE sabe que te machucou. Ele tem estado com muita auto-aversão desde que tudo aconteceu, ainda mais depois de quebrar seu coração Eu não vou mentir para ele, ou esconder coisas tão importantes dele. Ele precisa que você se levante, que seja a pessoa amada que perdoa que ele lhe mostrou através de todo o seu relacionamento com ele. Não o deixe de fora. Ele é apenas um homem." Carlisle afagou minhas costas e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu concordei com ele antes de recuar para o meu quarto.

Perdão, eu poderia perdoá-lo por isso? Essa poderia ser a minha chance de retribuir a ele por tudo que ele me mostrou sobre o amor, compreensão e amor incondicional? Eu não tinha certeza.

Eu apenas deitei na cama, incapaz de manter minha mente de correr. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Peguei meu telefone e comecei a discar...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ohhh, tadinha da Alice! Será que Jasper vai conseguir esclarecer as coisas com ela? E Bella, será que está ligando para Edward para contar sobre o bebê?_

_Ah, a música que Edward escreveu na carta para Bella é "Grace", de Phil Wickham: __http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=1c72eKAHtX8 (retirar os espaços)_

_Vamos lá, pessoal__, tem muita gente com essa fic em alerta e que vivia reclamando da demora nas postagens, agora que estamos postando 2 caps. por semana, tratem de aparecer e deixar reviews! Senão é muito fácil voltar a postar só um por semana mesmo... só depende de vc´s!_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. 32 – Bandeira Branca

**Capítulo 32 - Bandeira Branca**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

"_Olá."_ Esme atendeu seu telefone no segundo toque.

"Esme... é Bella. Espero que eu não esteja te incomodando." Eu disse a ela.

"_Você nunca é um incômodo, Bella. O que posso fazer por você?" _Ela me perguntou.

"Eu preciso saber como você entra em contato com Edward." Eu disse a ela.

"_Eu tenho um endereço dele, ele tem um sinal de internet ruim, então enviar um e-mail não é muito confiável. Ele tenta ligar uma vez por semana, está tudo bem, querida?"_

"Quando você acha que ele vai ligar de novo?" Perguntei a ela, evitando sua pergunta.

"_Ele ligou na noite passada, querida." _Esme me disse.

"Então se eu quiser falar com ele, tenho que esperar até semana que vem?"

"_Receio que sim. Ele liga em torno das quatro da tarde, você é mais que bem inda para vir, se você precisa de um momento para falar com ele."_ Ela me ofereceu.

"Obrigada, Esme, eu preciso falar com ele sobre algo... como ele está?" Perguntei com cautela.

"_Ele está sobrevivendo."_ Esme disse_. "Como você está? Ele pergunta sobre você"._

"Eu acho que estou sobrevivendo também." Eu disse a ela honestamente. Encerrei a ligação e cheguei a um acordo sobre o fato de que o tempo estava rapidamente se tornando meu inimigo.

Eu estava esperando para curar, esperando pela verdade vir à tona, eu estava simplesmente presa à espera. Prometi a mim mesma proteger Edward o tanto quanto possível. Prometi a mim mesma que ele saberia a verdade antes de todo mundo. Até então, eu simplesmente esperaria. Eu diria às pessoas para não se meterem, para cuidarem da porra dos seus próprios negócios.

Jasper manteve a sua promessa, dizendo às pessoas que o bebê era seu. Alice estava de coração partido.

Não era a semana mais fácil, para dizer o mínimo. As pessoas falavam merdas sobre Jasper e eu durante toda a semana na escola.

Jane disse que eu era uma puta, toda a merda da escola me disse que eu era uma puta.

Eu sabia que Carlisle sabia porque a minha mãe precisava de alguém para conversar, ou assim ela alegou. Ela também me disse que seria antiético Carlisle contar a alguém sobre o que eles conversaram em confidência, no caso de eu ter vergonha do que Edward, ou a sua mãe, poderiam pensar de mim. Eu só não queria que Edward soubesse por alguém além de mim.

Culpa estava pesando sobre mim e eu finalmente esclareci as coisas com Alice. Foi tão fodidamente egoísta da minha parte. Alice me agradeceu por dizer a verdade. Ela e Jasper mantiveram as coisas bem entre eles. Jasper não queria que ela passasse por todos os rumores que nos rodeavam. Ela estava disposta a me dar o tempo que eu precisava para falar com Edward e resolver toda a confusão. Eles eram realmente grandes amigos por colocar suas vidas em suspenso enquanto eu esperava.

Eu estava colocando meus óculos de sol enquanto saía da escola e trombei com Bree, ela praticamente me odiava, por causa de Jasper. Ela jurava que eu o 'roubei' dela.

"Desculpe." Murmurei tentando passar por ela.

"Então eu acho que você encontrou a maneira perfeita para segurar Jasper, para se certificar de que ele nunca vai deixar você, hein?" Bree me disse como se ela soubesse a maneira como o mundo funcionava.

"Você sabe o que, você não pode ver, mas por baixo dos meus óculos de sol, eu estou revirando os olhos... por que o lixeiro sempre esquece do lixo branco?" Perguntei a ela antes de passar por ela balançando a cabeça em desgosto. Era apenas o centésimo comentário que eu tinha ouvido desde que todos descobriram.

A semana passou lentamente, para dizer o mínimo. Renée havia marcado uma consulta com a médica no dia anterior ao que havia programado para Edward ligar.

"Você acha que ele vai querer ficar com você de novo uma vez que você disser a ele?" Alice me perguntou. Ela era boa o suficiente para me acompanhar à primeira consulta com a minha médica. Eu disse a Renée que eu não precisava que ela fosse comigo.

"Eu não tenho certeza se posso simplesmente recebê-lo de volta de braços abertos... eu ainda estou fodidamente brava com ele." Eu disse a ela. "Eu não sei o que esperar dele." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

Ela esperou por mim na sala de espera enquanto eu era examinada pela médica. Ela realizou o ultrassom para determinar em qual período eu estava e eu consegui algumas fotos do meu minúsculo bebê. Eu mal podia acreditar. Ela me disse que eu estava com sete semanas de gravidez e me deu uma data de nascimento para oito de junho. Eu não podia deixar de pensar em Edward, era tão perto do seu aniversário.

A médica me disse que não tinha necessidade de me ver novamente até que eu começasse o segundo trimestre e programou outra consulta para um mês depois. Rezei para que Edward estivesse em casa para essa. Ela me deu uma receita de vitaminas de pré-natal e me deu alguns conselhos para reduzir o enjoo matinal, destacando o quanto era importante permanecer adequadamente hidratada.

Cheguei em casa para encontrar a minha mãe fazendo a limpeza como uma louca.

"Bella, como foi o médico?" Ela me perguntou, desligando o aspirador de pó. "Jasper foi com você?"

"Mãe, por favor, o médico foi bem." Eu disse a ela, entregando-lhe uma das imagens do ultrassom. "E quanto a Jasper, eu disse a você que isso não é problema dele".

"Eu não sei por que você o está protegendo, Bella, mas não é como se você estivesse oferecendo uma alternativa para Jasper." Renée bufou.

"Eu vou te contar em breve, eu prometo. Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo - _**NÃO**_ é de Jasper".

"Eu só não entendo todos esses segredos e mentiras, Bella, eu só quero estar aqui para você e você torna isso realmente difícil".

"Eu só preciso de algum tempo... desculpe." Eu disse a ela saindo para o meu quarto.

Quem inventou o termo enjoo matinal era uma puta de sorte por só sentir enjoo pela manhã. Os reflexos do meu enjoo estavam em alta durante todo o dia. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do jantar que a minha mãe estava cozinhando e instantaneamente enjoava. Eu tentei me forçar a comer alguma bolacha de água e sal e beber um pouco de refrigerante de gengibre, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia controlar.

Subi na minha cama exausta e dolorida. Eu gostava de deitar de bruços, mas não podia fazer isso porque meus seios estavam muito sensíveis. Eu só pretendia descansar meus olhos e, para minha grande surpresa, acordei com meu despertador na manhã seguinte, às sete.

Lembrei-me que a médica sugeriu comer antes de sair da cama para ajudar no enjoo matinal. Comi algumas bolachas e levantei lentamente. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de que eu ainda me sentiria enjoada assim por semanas.

Eu li que a náusea pode durar até o segundo trimestre. Eu não tinha ideia de como eu funcionaria enjoando o dia todo.

Sobrevivi à maior parte do dia na escola mastigando bolachas de água e sal e bebendo muito refrigerante de gengibre. Assim que saí da escola, corri para a casa de Esme e Carlisle para esperar pela ligação de Edward.

Esme me cumprimentou com um abraço quando entrei no seu novo lar. Sorri apreensivamente para ela.

"Eu senti sua falta, Bella." Ela disse, esfregando meus braços.

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ela. Olhei em volta e vi uma foto minha e de Edward. Eu me encolhi internamente.

Esme e eu sentamos na frente do telefone sem fio aguardando em silêncio o telefonema de Edward. Pulei quando ele começou a tocar. Esme o pegou da mesa e atendeu, falando antes de me entregar o telefone.

"Vou te dar um pouco de privacidade." Ela disse, levantando-se quando eu engoli em seco concordando com ela.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei quando trouxe o telefone para o meu ouvido. Respirei fundo e tentei engolir o caroço que se formou na minha garganta.

Eu podia ouvir Edward dizendo olá na outra extremidade, e o som da sua voz trouxe de volta minhas lágrimas escondidas.

"Edward." Eu disse, com a voz estrangulada.

"Bella? É mesmo você?" Edward perguntou, soando desesperado e descrente.

"Sim, sou eu." Eu disse a ele, limpando a minha bochecha com as costas da minha mão. Porra, como eu senti falta da voz dele.

"Eu não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo a sua voz agora. Estive rezando e sonhando em ouvir a sua voz todas as noites." Edward me disse.

"Bem, eu não acho que você esteve rezando para ouvir o que estou prestes a dizer a você." Eu o cortei nervosamente.

"Diga-me, por favor..." A voz de Edward parecia derrotada.

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Querido Deus, não a deixe me dizer que ela seguiu em frente, que ela está com Jasper, que eu a perdi para sempre. Engoli em seco fortemente esperando Bella me dizer a razão pela qual era ela a atender o meu telefonema semanal da África.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não preciso que você volte para casa, você deve ficar e descobrir o que quer que você precise se é isso que você precisa fazer. Eu só não queria que você descobrisse por alguém além de mim." Eu estava completamente confuso ouvindo Bella falar. "Porra, eu vou simplesmente cuspir isso. Veja, acontece que preservativos evitam a gravidez e nós realmente nos esquecemos de tomar essa enorme precaução. Eu estou sentada aqui com cerca de sete semanas de gravidez, com o estômago enjoado, cansada pra caralho, meus peitos estão sensíveis e inchados, oh, e há uma escola cheia de crianças que pensam que Jasper me engravidou. O que não é o caso. E tenho que dizer a Renée quem me engravidou em breve. Então, todo mundo vai saber que foi você e você merece saber." Bella terminou em uma corrida, mal parando para respirar.

Eu fui de confuso para chocado.

"Desculpe, mas você disse que está grávida?" Perguntei a ela em descrença. "É claro que ela disse... eu a ouvi." Eu disse a mim mesmo. O que no mundo eu faria? Eu sabia que tinha que voltar para casa e fazer as coisas direito entre nós o mais rapidamente possível. Eu só não tinha ideia de em quanto tempo eu poderia fazer isso. "Eu tenho que descobrir como voltar para casa... A minha mãe sabe?" Perguntei a ela, lembrando que ela estava na casa dela. Os pensamentos da minha mente estavam em outro lugar. Eu mal conseguia falar. Era difícil pensar. Uma coisa passava pela minha cabeça uma e outra vez... Bella estava grávida.

"Não, eu não tinha certeza do que você quereria." Bella disse de forma desconfortável, como se eu a tivesse engravidado e a negasse.

"O que você está planejando, Bella?" Perguntei a ela assim que o meu cérebro começou a funcionar. "Você estava pensando em ter o bebê?" Tentei esclarecer.

"Sim." Ela me disse e eu fui inundado com alívio. "O que você quer fazer?" Bella me perguntou.

"Eu quero voltar para casa, quero fazer as coisas direito com você... se você ainda me quiser." Esclareci.

"Edward, eu estou realmente brava com você. Eu tenho um monte de raiva e mágoa construída dentro de mim. Podemos falar sobre tudo isso mais tarde".

"Eu vou descobrir o quão rápido eu posso chegar em casa... como você está? Você foi ao médico?" Perguntei a ela. Eu queria estar lá com ela. Eu deveria ter estado lá com ela. Se eu simplesmente tivesse ficado em Indiana, eu estaria lá para ela. Eu teria sido capaz de apoiá-la.

"Estou bem... eu fiz um ultrassom." Ela começou a me contar.

"Sério?" Eu não podia acreditar que perdi uma coisa tão importante. "Eu gostaria de poder ter estado lá com você para isso... estado lá para te apoiar... eu nunca deveria ter partido." Eu suspirei. Eu estava preso no meio da pobreza chocante da África. Não havia carros disponíveis para me levar ao aeroporto. Eu teria que fazer um arranjo especial para arranjar alguém para me pegar aqui. Eu não me importava com o que eu teria que fazer para chegar a Bella. Ela precisava de mim, eu nunca deixei de precisar dela. Eu ansiava por ela todos os dias.

"Eu tenho sido tão miserável sem você." Eu disse a ela.

"Isso não é justo. Você fez isso. Você fez a escolha de partir. O que faz você pensar que você tem o direito de se sentir miserável por uma escolha que _**VOCÊ **_fez? Eu não fiz a escolha de ficar sem você, você me deixou. Eu não tive uma escolha. Eu tive de lidar com os buracos que você deixou. Os buracos que mal começaram a se fechar. Você me deixou quebrada. Você não tem ideia da miséria que você me causou. A raiva e o ódio que eu construí em mim... Tudo o que você construiu em mim, os meses que passei sendo uma pessoa melhor, sentindo como se a minha vida valesse a pena, você destruiu isso em questão de segundos quando você me deixou".

"Você está certa, Bella, foi egoísta da minha parte... você tem toda razão do mundo para me odiar e estar com raiva de mim." Eu disse a ela.

"Odiar você? Deus, Edward! Eu gostaria de poder te odiar. Eu tentei te odiar, eu escrevi para você todas essas cartas e _**NENHUMA**_ vez eu estive perto de ser capaz de colocar as palavras no papel. Eu odeio que você me deixou, eu odeio que eu não posso te odiar. O ódio que eu sinto é comigo mesma. Eu deveria ter nos parado, eu não deveria ter deixado você continuar".

"Pare com isso, Bella. Você não tem que se culpar pelo meu erro, a minha falta de controle. Eu nunca quis nada mais na vida inteira do que você naquele segundo quando estávamos conectados. Você não me forçou a fazer nada sobre o qual eu não havia pensado mil vezes".

"Eu não quero falar sobre tudo isso agora... eu só queria que você soubesse".

"Eu estarei em casa logo que eu puder. Não há nenhum lugar que eu preferiria estar além de aí com você".

"Edward, só porque estou grávida do seu filho, isso não muda nada. Você não é meu namorado e eu não acho que isso deve mudar... eu não quero que você volte por uma tecnicalidade. Se eu não estivesse grávida, você não estaria voltando para casa".

"Você está falando sério, Bella? Você está chamando o nosso bebê de uma tecnicalidade? Você percebe o quão difícil é engravidar? Você acha que a criação de uma nova vida é uma questão técnica? Deus esteve com a vida dessa criança traçada muito antes de nós sequer sabermos que o outro existia. _**TUDO**_ está em Seu plano. Uma nova vida nunca é um acidente." Eu disse a ela.

"Certo, Edward, você não é a puta de 17 anos do último ano. Você não tem de andar por aí grávida. Você não foi aquele abandonado. Seja qual for a razão pela qual você partiu, eu duvido que você tenha resolvido a sua culpa".

"Você está certa, Bella, mas, adivinhe?" Eu deixei a minha voz subir um pouco. "Você não é a única com as consequências, o que você acha que os pais do grupo de jovens vão dizer sobre mim? Você honestamente acha que eles vão me receber de volta para o meu trabalho com os braços abertos?" Perguntei a ela retoricamente. "Nós _**DOIS**_ temos de lidar com as consequências. Eu estou pronto para fazer o que for preciso para fazer tudo certo, e você?"

"Estou fazendo o meu melhor para fazer a coisa certa agora, neste momento. Tudo o que tenho feito é gerenciar estar vivendo minuto a minuto desde que você partiu. Eu _**ESTOU**_ tentando fazer o que é certo _**NESTE**_ minuto por mim mesma, pelo bebê, e até mesmo por você".

"Você não acha que estarmos juntos é o melhor?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu não sei, Edward. O minuto para isso ainda não chegou".

"Eu sei que você acha que eu não deveria continuar te amando, ou te dizer isso, mas se eu não dissesse isso, eu ainda estaria sentindo. Eu prometo que não estou tentando fazer sua vida mais difícil, ou retornar para onde estávamos. Eu sei que não podemos. Eu não vou colocar as minhas mãos para cima e me render, eu vou lutar por você. Eu sei que deixei muita bagunça e destruição, eu vou fazer isso certo".

"Sua mãe acabou de voltar para a sala... acho que ela quer falar com você." Bella me disse fazendo seu tom mais suave.

"Eu te amo, eu nunca deixei de te amar. Eu te disse para nunca duvidar do meu amor por você. Nem um dia se passou desde o dia em que te conheci onde eu não tenha amado você mais do que no dia anterior".

"Aqui está sua mãe." Foi tudo o que ela disse. Eu a ouvi agradecer à minha mãe e eu ouvi minha mãe dizer adeus a Bella.

"Edward, querido? Você está bem? Eu espero que você não se importe por eu deixá-la atender o seu telefonema, mas parecia que ela realmente precisava falar com você." Minha mãe me disse.

"Ela precisava... ouvi você dizer adeus a ela... ela não ficou?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não querido, ela não ficou. Ela parecia ainda mais chateada do que antes." Fechei os olhos e tentei tomar uma respiração profunda, tentei me perdoar por não estar lá com ela.

"Mãe, eu preciso voltar para casa. Logo que possível. Eu precisava estar em casa ontem." Eu disse a ela.

"Edward, eu vou te ajudar da maneira que posso, mas você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo".

"Bella está grávida." Eu disse a ela. Não havia maneira de revestir isso de açúcar.

"Edward... eu nem sei o que dizer. De todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer. De todas as coisas que vão fazer as pessoas pularem para conclusões e julgamentos sobre o seu relacionamento com ela... Meu Deus... Edward e Bella poderiam realmente precisar de alguma compreensão e misericórdia." Minha mãe entrou em uma oração improvisada.

"Só me ajude a chegar em casa para ela, por favor. Eu não posso me preocupar com o que outras pessoas vão pensar. Ela precisa de mim." Implorei à minha mãe.

"Claro que vou ajudá-lo a chegar em casa, Edward".

Obrigado, Senhor, por responder uma oração.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Que bom que Alice entendeu a situação e está do lado de Bella... e acho que o mundo do Edward literalmente virou de cabeça para baixo agora... será que ele conseguirá voltar logo para casa?_

_Pessoal, essa fic está nos alertas de 38 pessoas e nos favoritos de 62 pessoas! E está sendo um "sacrifício" para aparecer umas 10 reviews por capítulo! Como essa fic já está quase acabando, vou estabelecer metas para continuar postando dois capítulos por semana! _

_Para que haja post na quarta-feira, quero que essa fic chegue pelo menos nas 450 reviews! Caso contrário, será apenas um cap. por semana mesmo! Como eu já disse, isso aqui é uma troca e só depende de vc's!  
_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. 33 – Ainda me chama de filho

**Capítulo 33 - Ainda me chama de filho**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

O sol estava quente, o ar estava seco, e eu me sentia impotente enquanto Felix me levava pelas estradas de terra. Eu disse a ele tudo sobre Bella, sobre a minha falta de controle... o meu pecado.

"Ele já perdoou você, Edward. Você diz às crianças todos os dias sobre a graça de Deus, sua misericórdia".

"Você está certo, mas eles não sabem melhor. Eu sei." Eu disse a ele.

"O Senhor não te abandonou." Felix disse para mim, tirando seus olhos da estrada para olhar para mim brevemente. "Tudo acontece por uma razão. As pessoas mudam para que você possa aprender a deixar ir. As coisas dão errado para que você as aprecie quando elas estão certas. Às vezes as coisas boas desmoronam para que as coisas melhores possam se juntar, e, olhe, mesmo o seu erro trouxe uma bênção disfarçada".

Tirei o boné de baseball e corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo antes de colocá-lo de volta na minha cabeça.

"Você realmente acha que o Senhor me receberia de braços abertos no céu se eu morresse hoje?" Perguntei a ele.

"Cento e dez por cento de certeza que ele receberia." Felix disse a mim.

Peguei meu caderno dobrado e olhei sobre uma música que eu estava trabalhando desde que cheguei à África.

_**I drug his name through godless places  
And I've known shame that no child of his should know  
I've seen pain on broken faces  
Beyond all thought of hope  
I was just too far from home  
Still I always wondered when I closed my eyes**_

_**After all I've done  
Could he run to me?  
Would he kiss my face?  
Could he even look at me?  
After where I've been  
Should he taken me back?  
I would understand I've disgraced him  
But it would be amazing  
If he still calls me son**_

Eu drogo o nome dele por lugares sem Deus  
E eu conheci a vergonha que nenhuma criança dele deve conhecer  
Eu vi dor em rostos quebrados  
Além de todo o pensamento de esperança  
Eu estava muito longe de casa  
Ainda assim, eu sempre me perguntava quando fechava os olhos

Depois de tudo o que eu fiz  
Ele correria para mim?  
Ele beijaria meu rosto?  
Ele poderia até mesmo olhar para mim?  
Depois de onde eu estive  
Ele me traria de volta?  
Eu entenderia, eu o desgracei  
Mas seria incrível  
Se ele ainda me chamasse de filho

Eu simplesmente não sabia onde isso estava indo até agora. Minha epifania me atingiu.

_**With nothing left for me to bring him  
I left my pride and turned my heart toward home  
I saw my home on the horizon  
And from a distance I saw my Father  
Watching for his own with forgiving eyes**_

_**After all I'd done He just ran to me  
Then he kissed my face  
He would not let go of me  
After where I'd been  
He just welcomed me I don't understand  
But he put his robe on me  
It was so amazing  
That he still called me son**_

Sem nada para trazê-lo para mim  
Deixei meu orgulho e o meu coração voltou para casa  
Eu vi minha casa no horizonte  
E, à distância, eu vi meu Pai  
Observando com os seus olhos de perdão

Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, Ele ainda assim correu para mim  
Então ele beijou meu rosto  
Ele jamais me deixaria  
Depois de onde eu tinha estado  
Ele simplesmente me saudou, eu não entendi  
Mas ele colocou seu manto sobre mim  
Foi tão incrível  
Que Ele ainda me chamou de filho

Eu sabia, naquela longa viagem quente, que o meu erro foi muito mais do que isso. Foi uma lição. Foi algo benéfico. Bella talvez fosse jovem e ela pode ter feito uma série de más escolhas, mas ela era mais esperta do que eu. Ela entendia a vida melhor do que eu jamais poderia entender. As palavras de quão profundamente ela entendia as curvas da vida foram gravadas em sua pele para sempre... _"Você sabe qual é o problema sobre a vida real? Não há música de alerta"._

A vida é sobre não saber, ter que mudar, pegar o momento e fazer o melhor dele, sem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir. Não havia música de alerta, nada de luzes vermelhas piscando, qualquer coisa a qualquer momento poderia dar errado. Eu estava acabando de descobrir que não há nenhum uso em segurar aqueles momentos.

Momentos difíceis, escolhas difíceis e os erros não estão lá para condenar você, eles estão lá para ajudar a salvá-lo. Minha vida tem sido fácil, cheia de amor e andando na linha. Como eu algum dia entenderia a graça de Deus, sua misericórdia, sem cair?

Eu tinha muitas batalhas para lutar quando chegasse em casa. Eu não fugiria, ou me esconderia. Eu simplesmente seria honesto... eu sou humano, eu não sou super-homem, sou tentado. Eu era Adão, tentado por Eva, e caindo exatamente tão miseravelmente. Felizmente, eu tinha a vantagem da cruz.

A batalha mais importante era ganhar a confiança de Bella novamente. Então eu me preocuparia com o meu trabalho, minha reputação. Para ser honesto, minha reputação não significava nada para mim sem Bella. Meu trabalho, por outro lado, eu precisava. Eu teria um filho para sustentar, espero que uma esposa também.

Eu sabia que Bella não casaria comigo enquanto estivesse no colégio, mas isso não significava que eu não a apoiaria em todas as maneiras que eu deveria até que ela estivesse pronta para dar esse passo comigo.

Por favor, Senhor, deixe que ela me perdoe.

_**Bella POV **_

Outra onda de náusea me atingiu quando comecei a vomitar sobre o vaso sanitário. Renée me fez ligar para Charlie e dizer-lhe que eu estava grávida. Ele não estava satisfeito, para dizer o mínimo, mas eu não acho que ele jamais esteve satisfeito comigo.

Ela estava tentando me forçar a ir para Forks com ele. Dizendo que ela não podia lidar comigo, que o diabo deve ter um forte aperto na minha alma para ser capaz de fazer alguém como Edward cometer um pecado tão grande.

"Eu não sabia que o Senhor tinha uma escala de pecado." Eu disse a ela. "Como exatamente ele determina qual pecado pesa mais?" Perguntei a ela.

"Bem, assassinato e sexo são os maiores!" Ela me disse.

"Oh, então se eu roubar, ou mentir, ou desrespeitar você, Deus não se importa _tanto_?" Tentei esclarecer a sua lógica.

"Por que você é assim, Bella? Por que está tão argumentativa sobre tudo isso? Você não pode simplesmente aceitar isso já?" Eu não acho que ela realmente queria que eu respondesse a quaisquer das suas perguntas.

"A maioria das pessoas entende e concorda com as suas crenças. Talvez se eu pensasse que _VOCÊ_ concorda, eu seria capaz de aceitá-la." Eu disse a ela. "Eu não vou embora para que você possa dizer a todos os seus amigos de estudos da Bíblia que você me puniu para fazer-se parecer e sentir melhor sobre ter uma filha sobre a qual o diabo tem poder".

Esme esteve se mantendo em contato comigo, sendo extremamente apoiadora. Eu tinha sido uma devastação durante toda a semana. Ela disse que Edward entrou em um carro logo que o sol se levantou e se dirigiu para o aeroporto. Senti um alívio, me senti ansiosa, não senti esperança. Eu ainda estava tendo problemas para esquecer.

Parecia um jogo feito no inferno, Edward não poderia perdoar a si mesmo, e eu não poderia esquecer por ser magoada.

Meu telefone começou a tocar e eu lentamente me levantei do chão do banheiro para atender a minha ligação.

"Olá." Eu disse sem sequer olhar para o identificador de chamadas.

"Bella." Ouvi a voz de Edward na outra extremidade do telefone. "Você está bem?" Ele me perguntou.

"Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco de enjôo matinal." Eu disse a ele.

"Sinto muito." Edward disse.

"O que foi?" Perguntei a ele, nada interessada em discutir os nossos problemas por telefone.

"Eu estou em Londres... eu só queria verificar você, deixar você saber que tenho um vôo para o aeroporto JFK em poucas horas. Não posso acreditar que eu tenho que pegar mais dois aviões e depois viajar por duas horas antes de eu chegar em casa." Edward me disse.

"Você não teria que fazer tudo isso se você nunca tivesse partido." Eu disse a ele.

"Bella, eu descobri um monte de coisas no meu caminho de volta para casa. Eu nunca deveria ter partido, eu sei que eu não deveria ter ido embora. Eu castiguei você pelo meu erro e isso está errado em muitos níveis. Eu me sinto tão idiota, eu sei que fui tão idiota. Eu deveria ter ficado e conversado com as pessoas, eu fui para a África e não conversei com ninguém sobre isso. Eu só senti pena de mim mesmo, eu não lidei com isso. Entendi tudo na viagem até o aeroporto de Johanesburgo, e eu sinto muito que levou tudo isso para me fazer ver claramente. Aprendi muito sobre mim mesmo, perdão e erros. Eu também percebo que não fui metade da pessoa que eu era antes".

"Eu não posso falar sobre você seguindo em frente e a sua epifania porque eu ainda estou infeliz, e eu não sou uma pessoa melhor sobre a sua ausência. Eu estou pior. Eu sou uma pessoa que está esgotada, e eu serei uma mãe. A última coisa que meu bebê precisa é de uma mãe esgotada, que não é capaz de perdoar." Eu disse para ele.

"Eu estarei em casa amanhã à noite, Bella... vamos conversar então." Ele suspirou ao telefone. Eu estava exausta de estar grávida, de estar enjoada, de estar triste, estressada, e cheia de raiva.

"Eu quero deixar ir... Eu quero mais do que tudo, me diga como deixar ir? É uma lição que você pode me ensinar?" Perguntei a ele.

"É algo com o qual você precisa chegar a um acordo, Bella. Simplesmente leva tempo".

"Tempo? Estou tão farta de ouvir falar sobre tempo. Estou sempre à espera de tempo." Eu disse, irritada.

"Você está brava com o tempo?" Edward me perguntou com uma risada.

"Não é engraçado, Edward." Eu disse a ele, rindo de volta.

"O primeiro lugar que eu vou é para você quando eu chegar em casa... Eu te amo".

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ele antes de desligar meu celular.

Eu nunca me senti mais sozinha do que me senti nesta semana. Uma vez que contei a Edward, dei a Jasper e Alice a minha bênção, eu disse a eles para não se preocuparem comigo, que eles fizeram o suficiente por mim, eles mereciam passar algum tempo juntos. Eles tinham passado por um monte de merda para chegar onde eles estavam em seu relacionamento. Ele segurava a mão dela na escola, ele a beijava sempre que tinha que deixá-la, doía ver o que eu tinha perdido... o que eles tinham ganhado.

Fui para a escola e lidei com os olhares, os sussurros, os comentários. Jasper e Alice me defendiam na escola, mas uma vez que o dia terminava, eles iam embora.

Eu andei a curta distância de volta para a minha casa. Eu ainda não podia acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu. Foi quase um ano desde que eu tinha conhecido Edward. Eu estava completamente mudada, e ele estava completamente mudado. Até mesmo Jasper estava mudado, ele estava feliz.

Entrei em minha casa e ouvi Renée gritando no telefone. "Minha filha não corrompeu Edward Cullen. Ela não segurou uma arma na cabeça dele e o fez ter sexo com ela!" Eu vacilei um pouco. Estava começando. Os julgamentos, os rumores e os boatos.

"Você não tem idéia do que você está falando. Você não sabe nada sobre a relação que Edward tem com a minha filha. Como você se atreve a ligar-me à procura de informações privadas. Pessoas como você são a razão de Edward e Bella manterem as coisas entre eles em privado!" Eu não podia acreditar que minha mãe estava me defendendo.

"Eles cometeram um erro! Que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca cometeu um pecado!" Eu a ouvi dizer quando ela bateu o telefone.

"Mãe?" Eu disse cautelosamente enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

"Sim, querida?" Ela disse para mim, parecendo exausta.

"Quem era?"

"A mãe de Jane... Ela é uma bruxa de uma fofoqueira! Ela acha que ela e sua família estão tão acima de todos... acho que Jane está dizendo algumas coisas a ela sobre você." Renée me disse.

"Como o quê?" Perguntei a ela.

"Ela alega que você disse a ela que tentaria seduzir Edward, o usaria, provaria que ele não era perfeito... Eu disse a ela que parece que Jane segue os passos da mãe dela, sempre procurando começar o drama".

Eu meio que comecei com Edward assim, embora eu nunca tenha dito isso a Jane. Eu me apaixonei por ele, eu o respeitei pelas suas crenças e realmente machucava que isso é o que as pessoas diriam sobre mim. Eles me fariam ser alguma puta conivente. Procurando adicionar Edward Cullen à minha lista de conquistas. Senti lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

"Bella, não chore! As pessoas vão falar, tudo o que importa é que sabemos a verdade, _Deus_ sabe a verdade." Ela declarou com firmeza. Eu balancei a cabeça e enxuguei minhas bochechas antes de Renée se aproximar e me abraçar.

"Obrigada, mãe." Eu disse a ela quando saí do abraço.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ela me disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu também te amo." Eu disse a ela.

"O que você quer para o jantar?" Ela me perguntou, e eu senti meu estômago virar de cabeça para baixo.

"Eu não estou com fome." Eu disse a ela.

"Bella, você tem que comer... quando foi a última vez que você comeu?" Ela parecia preocupada comigo.

"A última vez que eu vomitei... esta manhã." Eu disse a ela. Renée foi até a geladeira e tirou uma garrafa de água, obrigando-me a beber. Eu tinha dificuldade para engolir até o líquido insípido, isso ainda me faz querer vomitar. Depois de alguns goles encontrei-me correndo para o banheiro para jogá-lo de volta.

"Bella, se você não pode manter qualquer coisa, você vai ficar desidratada. Talvez devêssemos tentar aquelas vitaminas para grávidas, ou pulseiras para enjôo... estou preocupada com você." Minha mãe me disse enquanto eu afundei no chão do banheiro. Eu concordei com ela.

"Eu vou tentar qualquer coisa." Eu disse a ela do chão do banheiro, senti uma outra onda de náusea me bater e eu tive ânsias no vaso sanitário.

Fiz o meu caminho para a minha cama e subi debaixo das cobertas. Eu tinha uma mensagem de texto de Edward dizendo que ele esperava estar em minha casa por volta das sete horas. Eu me senti adormecer porque era a única vez que eu não me sentia mal do estômago.

"Bella?" Ouvi a voz de veludo me acordar. Abri meus olhos e vi Edward ajoelhado no chão apoiando os cotovelos na minha cama, seu rosto estava a centímetros de mim. Ele parecia exausto.

Seus olhos tinham anéis escuros ao redor deles, a camisa parecia não ter sido abotoada uniformemente, e seu cabelo parecia um pouco gorduroso. Ele não se barbeava pelo que parecia ser uma semana. Ele ainda estava lindo.

"Oi." Ele sussurrou para mim, com um sorriso triste. "Sua mãe me ligou... ela disse que você não estava se sentindo muito bem... comprei para você algumas coisas na farmácia que devem ajudar com o enjôo matinal... algumas pílulas que sua mãe mencionou, um pouco de refrigerante de gengibre. Vamos ver se eles ajudam, e se não podemos levá-lo a manter algo no estômago." Edward me disse.

"Obrigada." Eu disse a ele, sentando na cama. Ele me entregou alguns salgadinhos e abriu uma lata de refrigerante de gengibre, enquanto entregava-me o suplemento de raiz de gengibre. Coloquei a pílula na minha boca. Tomei apenas o suficiente de refrigerante para engoli-lo, depois que eu tive ânsias. Edward parecia que estava com dor me observando lutar para apenas engolir uma pílula.

Sua mão esfregou meu braço reconfortantemente e então ele a descansou no meu estômago ainda plano. Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri o melhor que pude para ele. Tentei o meu melhor para dar pequenas mordidas nos biscoitos de água e sal, pequenos goles do refrigerante de gengibre, o que quer que ajudasse essa sensação de náusea a me deixar.

"Você acha que podemos conversar?" Edward me pediu. "Você sente-se bem para conversar agora?"

"Tenho me sentido assim durante sete dias agora, Edward, estou aprendendo a viver com isso".

"Você não deveria ter que... não há nada que o médico pode dá-la para fazer você se sentir melhor?" Edward me perguntou. Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu não sei, eu nunca perguntei." Eu disse a ele. Eu pensei que isto era simplesmente uma das coisas que as mulheres tinham de suportar durante a gravidez.

"Eu acho que devemos ligar e descobrir, de manhã talvez ela possa ver você... eu não acho que é normal estar tão enjoada como você está".

"Eu só acho que é algo com o qual eu tenho que lidar por algumas semanas... duvido que haja qualquer coisa que ela possa fazer por mim." Eu disse a ele.

"Nunca é demais perguntar, Bella Vamos perguntar. Eu não vou assistir você sofrer por semanas assim, tem que haver algo que eles possam fazer por você".

Engoli de volta as minhas lágrimas, eu me senti tão emocionada que ele estava aqui, ao meu lado, me tocando. Deixei minha mão descansar na dele. Isso queimou.

"Você está horrível." Eu disse a ele. "Você poderia ter conseguido se limpar antes de vir para cá".

"Eu só queria chegar em casa, onde quer que você esteja é em casa." Eu concordei com ele, completamente entendendo o que era estar em casa novamente. Fechei os olhos e fingi que não estava zangada com ele, fingi que eu poderia esquecer ter sido abandonada por ele.

Senhor, simplesmente deixe-me ser capaz de perdoá-lo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, finalmente o reencontro deles... será que Bella será capaz de perdoá-lo logo? _

_A música do cap. é "Still Calls Me Son", cantada por John Waller: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=LcKUYNNotLs (retirar os espaços)_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Lyla: **eu concordo com tudo o que vc disse na sua review. A impressão que eu tenho é que as pessoas só "funcionam" através de chantagens e ameaças... realmente foi um grande pulo em relação ao número de reviews dos capítulos anteriores._

_Mas só para esclarecer, eu não vou privar as pessoas que comentam por culpa daquelas que nunca dão as caras. Como vc pode notar, o número de reviews não chegou ao número que eu "exigi" e estou postando, pois já fiquei muito feliz com a resposta de vc´s! E é exatamente por pessoas como vc e as outras que deixam reviews que a gente continua traduzindo e postando essas fics, em respeito a todos vc´s que acompanham as minhas traduções e de outras tradutoras/autoras._

_A minha intenção é continuar postando 2 capítulos por semana pq acho que já demorei demais com essa fic aqui! Eu não gosto de enrolar com as fics que traduzo pq eu tb sou leitora e sei que é agoniante ficar esperando atualizações. Mas eu realmente gostaria que as pessoas perdessem um tempinho, que não é nada comparado ao tempo que a gente perde traduzindo, para deixar reviews! E sabem qual é o maior "detalhe" disso tudo? Para as pessoas que tem perfil no FF, minhas "chantagens" não surtem efeito nenhum, já que das 38 pessoas com essa fic em alerta, apenas 7 deixaram reviews! _

_Enfim, depois dessa enorme resposta, eu realmente gostaria que todos que lêem, logados ou não, fizessem um esforcinho e deixassem reviews... que tal tentarmos chegar às 500 até domingo?_

___Pessoal, ontem eu comecei a postar uma nova tradução, chama-se_**__****The Cocky and The Cougar**_... passem por lá e deixem reviews tb!_


	35. 34 – Ao seu lado

**Nota da Autora:** Eu tento não ser muito enfadonha, mas às vezes é necessário, então espero que você possa lidar com isso, mas é uma parte vital da história a ser contada. Eu serei honesta e direi a todos vocês que eu não sou realmente religiosa. Fui criada na igreja, mas eu pessoalmente não frequento a igreja todos os domingos, eu não leio a Bíblia, MAS eu ouço essas músicas, eu as amo, eu acho que elas podem ser curadoras e edificantes. Eu uso Rick Warren para a inspiração (Ei, o livro favorito de Kellan é "Purpose Driven Life" (Vida com Propósitos)!)...

* * *

**Capítulo 34 - Ao seu lado**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Edward POV**_

"Você tem falado com a sua mãe ou com Carlisle?" Bella me perguntou.

"Eu tenho." Eu disse a ela, balançando a cabeça.

"Então você sabe o que as pessoas estão dizendo? Não apenas eu sou conhecida como a puta do ensino médio, eu subi um degrau, sou a prostituta da pequena cidade que corrompe os inocentes." Bella me disse olhando para as nossas mãos que descansavam juntas.

"Isso não é o que você é. Carlisle me disse que alguns pais disseram que se eu voltar para a igreja, eles deixarão de frequentá-la." Eu disse a ela.

"E o que vai acontecer então?" Bella me perguntou finalmente encontrando o meu olhar.

"Nada... Carlisle me recebeu de volta. Ele não está comandando uma igreja cheia de seres humanos perfeitos que nunca pecaram, e se alguns membros não concordam com o perdão que ele me mostrou, que o Senhor mostra a eles, então ele sente que eles não pertencem à sua congregação... Ele disse que estava orgulhoso de mim, orgulhoso por eu ter recuado quando eu não me sentia como um bom modelo. Ele sabe que pode confiar em mim." Agradeci a Deus por ainda ter um emprego. Custou-me mais de dois mil dólares voar de volta para casa em um prazo tão curto, e a minha conta poupança estava desaparecendo rapidamente. Eu precisaria do meu trabalho para ajudar Bella.

"Uau." Bella disse atordoada, eu concordei com Bella porque era incrível compartilhar com ela o perdão e a misericórdia que me foi mostrado.

"Todo mundo está nos observando agora, esperando pela nossa falha, ou pelo nosso sucesso. As pessoas não serão compreensivas, elas vão mostrar resistência e vai haver muita tensão. Podemos ser as pessoas que temos sido, ou podemos nos tornar as pessoas que poderíamos ser, poderíamos nos prender à forma como isso está, ou podemos alterá-la para como deve ser. Talvez o perdão seja exatamente onde nós caímos. Eu me recompus, eu sei o que eu posso ser, eu sei como eu devo ser, mas eu preciso de você".

"Você ainda não esteve em sua casa?" Bella me perguntou. Balancei minha cabeça que não. "Bem, quando você chegar lá... há esta caixa que eu deixei lá. Está cheia de cada memória, cada imagem, e com a chave da sua casa. Tudo o que me fazia pensar em você... Eu não aguentava mais olhar para ela. Toda vez que eu me lembrava de você, meu coração se partia mais. Está cheia de cartas que eu nunca tive a coragem de enviar. Cartas que estão cheias de raiva e implorando para que você volte para mim, cartas que me trouxeram a um acordo para me despedir e deixar você ir... com chegar a um acordo com o fato de que eu perdi você. Eu nunca amaria alguém metade do quanto amo você e isso é exatamente como seria, eu aprenderia a viver com o buraco que você deixou." Bella explicou tristemente.

"Eu estou aqui... eu estou pronto para lutar por você." Eu disse, implorando com os meus olhos. "Você sabe qual é o meu maior arrependimento?" Perguntei a ela.

"Ter feito sexo comigo." Ela me respondeu.

"Nunca... Deixar você. Esse é o meu maior arrependimento. Eu não fiz sexo com você, eu fiz amor com você." Eu disse a ela. Ela olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você sabe aquela noção romântica de que todo esse lixo e dor é, na verdade, realmente a cicatrização e bonito e meio poético? Isso não é. É apenas lixo e apenas dor. Eu não me sinto muito bem... eu acho que é hora de você ir." Ela disse, retirando sua mão da minha. "O tempo é uma verdadeira puta." Ela disse quando eu me coloquei de pé.

"Eu vou te esperar para sempre." Eu disse a ela. Abaixei-me e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Eu estou a apenas um telefonema de distância, se você precisar de mim. Não se esqueça de ligar para o seu médico." Lembrei a ela antes de eu deixar o seu quarto.

Eu disse para Renée me ligar se Bella precisasse de alguma coisa antes de eu ir embora. Entrei no meu carro e dirigi para longe da minha vida.

Entrei na minha casa fria, escura e solitária. Quando acendi a luz da minha sala de estar, vi a caixa no meio da mesa de café. Sentei-me no meio do sofá puxando a caixa em minha direção.

Eu cuidadosamente examinei todo o conteúdo. Havia a camisa que eu dei a ela 'Mate com Amor', o meu CD que enviei a ela, as fotos que tiramos no casamento, as pulseiras... e então um grande envelope pardo que simplesmente dizia Edward com a letra de Bella.

Eu o abri e tirei todas as cartas que Bella havia me falado. Meu coração se partiu com cada carta que eu li. Eu não podia acreditar no quanto de dano eu havia feito, o quanto eu a havia magoado.

Adormeci no meu sofá, com a caixa, sujo, fedorento e gorduroso.

Ouvi meu telefone tocar e acordei com a luz do sol. Atendi ao telefone de forma grogue.

"Edward! Onde você está? Você deveria me encontrar antes da reunião do conselho da igreja para discutir o seu regresso!" Carlisle falou freneticamente ao telefone.

Eu não quis adormecer no sofá.

"Sinto muito, eu estarei lá." Eu disse a ele quando corri para tomar um banho, fazer a barba, e me sentir humano novamente. Corri pela porta afora ficando pronto para me explicar para o conselho da igreja, para ganhar o seu apoio e me permitir voltar. Coloquei uma camisa xadrez com jeans e vesti um blazer cinza chumbo.

Entrei na sala e tomei o assento ao lado de Carlisle que ele tinha guardado para mim. Eu disse olá a todos e me preparei para o que estava certo de vir.

"Tenho certeza que todos vocês estão conscientes das questões que Edward está enfrentando, e alguns dos boatos que circulam sobre ele. Eu queria que nós nos encontrássemos para nos lembrar do que precisamos fazer neste momento difícil para apoiá-lo." Carlisle começou. "A Bíblia diz que não devemos alimentar as fofocas, não vou resolver esta situação publicamente. Isto é um negócio pessoal de Edwards. Espero que todos vocês façam o mesmo. Edward precisa do nosso apoio, não do nosso julgamento, assim como Bella Swan. Nossa a fé é baseada no perdão que Jesus nos deu quando morreu na cruz; eu acredito que Edward tem mostrado grande crescimento e está necessitando do nosso perdão e compreensão. Se alguém na congregação discordar, eu não acho que este é o lugar certo para eles adorarem porque, quando nós julgamos as pessoas, nós não temos tempo para amá-las. Existe alguma dúvida ou preocupação que Edward e eu podemos resolver?"

"Eu gostaria de ouvir o que Edward tem a dizer sobre tudo isso." Disse um dos membros mais velhos do conselho. Eu lentamente fiquei de pé e limpei a minha garganta.

"Eu só quero começar expressando o quão grato estou pela compreensão de Carlisle, e eu aprecio todos vocês tomarem o seu tempo para ouvir o que tenho a dizer." Eu comecei, mentalmente me preparando para fazer o discurso que eu tinha praticado uma dúzia de vezes na minha cabeça. "Chega um momento em que toda a vida sai do seu curso. Neste momento de desespero, você deve escolher a sua direção. Eu estou tentando lutar para permanecer no caminho certo, enquanto outros estão tentando me dizer quem eu sou. Eu estou abraçando o meu novo caminho. Todas as manhãs eu posso escolher entre seguir em frente, ou simplesmente desistir. Eu estou seguindo em frente." Eu disse aos membros do conselho da igreja.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos saber onde você encontrou falhas em suas ações." O pai de Jane perguntou-me.

"Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter sido honesto com todos, mais aberto. Eu entendo agora que manter o meu relacionamento com Bella privado era apenas uma mentira covarde. Eu estava com medo do julgamento que eu enfrentaria. Passei um monte de tempo justificando os meus erros até que o erro foi grande demais para que eu escondesse atrás de qualquer justificativa." Eu disse à sala. "Deus mudou a minha forma de pensar, para me ajudar. Eu realmente acredito que os meus erros me trouxeram para mais perto do Senhor. Eu me agarrei na compreensão de Romanos 15:7, 'Cristo aceitou você', eu aprendi que não há condição. Isso não diz, 'Cristo vai te aceitar se você for prometer ser perfeito... Se você guardar os Dez Mandamentos'. É incondicional porque é baseado na graça de Deus, não na minha capacidade de viver livre do pecado. Eu não sou perfeito, e tudo o que posso fazer é aprender com meus erros, fazê-los me ajudar a me tornar uma pessoa melhor." Eu disse a eles. Eu podia sentir minhas mãos suadas e pegajosas. Algumas gotas de suor estavam se formando na minha testa e eu as limpei.

"Edward, isso é uma grande coisa, você tem uma menina do colegial grávida, uma colegial com quem você teve uma relação 'privada' por quase um ano... Se fosse a minha Jane, eu estaria pressionando acusações criminais!" Sr. Ashford jogou de volta para mim.

"Sim, como podemos enviar nossos filhos para você?" Outro membro perguntou.

"Eu estou dizendo que eu sei que foi errado manter isso privado, mas eu realmente a amo. Os modelos não são perfeitos. Eu acho que é preciso ser uma pessoa forte para assumir os próprios erros e pedir ajuda. Eu espero que eu possa usar a minha lição de vida para mostrar aos adolescentes da nossa igreja que está tudo bem cair, o que é importante é pedir ajuda e não ter vergonha disso. Deus me perdoou, levou-me um mês para chegar à conclusão que Ele não guarda rancor. Ele não está segurando os meus pecados contra mim." Eu disse a todos na sala, certificando-me de fazer contato visual com eles.

"Edward está certo, que tipo de pregador eu seria se eu não promovesse o perdão ao próximo? Promovesse a honestidade e o pedido de ajuda. Ele não deveria se sentir envergonhado por não ser perfeito. Quando eu recebi Cristo em minha vida, todos os meus pecados foram eliminados, incluindo aqueles pelo resto da minha vida, e é isso que é a benção. Eu sei que alguns de vocês pensam que quando chegarem ao Céu, Deus tem um filme da sua vida inteira de todas as coisas ruins que você fez e que ele vai passá-lo para todo mundo ver todos os pecados secretos que você fez na Terra. Isso não seria o Céu, seria o Inferno. Edward foi perdoado, assim como todos nesta sala foram porque todos nos temos a necessidade disso. Nós não vamos nos preocupar com o que a comunidade pensa, nós vamos nos focar no perdão." Carlisle parou e olhou ao redor da sala. "Mais alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou. Todos balançaram a cabeça com um não. "Ótimo, Edward, o seu trabalho está esperando por você quando você estiver pronto." Carlisle me disse. "Você gostaria de encerrar a reunião com uma oração, Edward?"

Baixei a cabeça e comecei a falar do meu coração. "Querido Deus, eu percebo que eu nunca poderia ser perfeito o suficiente para ganhar um lugar no Seu céu perfeito. Eu percebo que a única maneira pela qual eu posso entrar nele é pela Sua benção. Perdoe-me por pensar que eu poderia ser bom o suficiente. Perdoe-me pelo meu orgulho em pensar que eu poderia ganhar o meu caminho para o céu. Obrigado por Você me dar o que eu preciso, não o que mereço. Obrigado pelo Teu perdão e peço por ele hoje. Obrigado por pagar pela minha salvação na cruz. Obrigado, Pai, por Você poder curar os corações partidos. Pela fé, eu aceito a Tua benção hoje. Quero que Você guie a minha vida de hoje em diante. Em Seu nome eu rezo. Amém".

Depois que eu apertei a mão de todos e agradei o apoio, eu disse a Carlisle que eu queria tocar essa semana na igreja.

"Eu tenho algumas músicas novas que eu quero tocar, se elas funcionarem com o seu sermão." Eu disse a ele.

"O meu sermão é sobre a benção, tudo o que falamos aqui hoje." Ele me disse. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele com um sorriso porque todas as minhas músicas eram sobre a benção e perdão.

"Bom, então eu acho que funcionará muito bem." Eu disse a ele. "Eu não farei isso com a banda, só eu e meu violão, talvez o piano".

"É bom ter você de volta, meu filho." Carlisle disse, puxando-me para um abraço.

"É bom estar de volta. Eu não sei como começar a agradecer por todo o seu apoio e compreensão".

"Eu ouvi Edward dizer que ele tem músicas novas?" A voz de Emmett explodiu na sala de conferências. Ele foi direto para mim e me deu um grande abraço. Eu sorri para ele porque ele era o único que rezava todas as semanas para que eu encontrasse inspiração. "Bem, eu ouço que parabéns estão nos pedidos!" Não foi até aquele momento que eu percebi que Emmett era a primeira pessoa a me felicitar. Isso mostrou como ele estava otimista. Ele sempre via o lado bom.

"Obrigado, Em, isso significa muito para mim." Eu disse, saindo do seu abraço. "Eu tenho algumas músicas que eu escrevi. Eu não tenho tempo suficiente para ensiná-las à equipe de louvor, então eu as cantarei solo." Eu disse a ele, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo e retirando o meu blazer.

"Isso é ótimo! Posso ouvi-las?"

"Eu posso ter tempo para tocar uma ou duas para você." Eu disse a Emmett enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a cafeteria.

Peguei o violão sobressalente que eu deixava lá e comecei a música que eu não tinha chegado a tocar no violão ainda. Escrevi a maior parte dela na viagem de avião de Londres para Nova York. Trabalhei com algumas notas antes de adicionar a minha voz.

_**Why are you striving these days  
Why are you trying to earn grace  
Why are you crying  
Let me lift up your face  
Just don't turn away**_

_**Why are you looking for love  
Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough  
To where will you go child  
Tell me where will you run  
To where will you run**_

_**And I'll be by your side  
Wherever you fall  
In the dead of night  
Whenever you call  
And please don't fight  
These hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you**_

_**Look at these hands and my side  
They swallowed the grave on that night  
When I drank the world's sin  
So I could carry you in  
And give you life I want to give you life**_

Por que você se esforça esses dias  
Por que você está tentando ganhar a benção?  
Por que você está chorando?  
Deixe-me levantar seu rosto  
Só não vire de costas

Por que você está procurando por amor?  
Por que você continua buscando como se eu não fosse o suficiente?  
Para onde você vai, criança?  
Conte-me para onde você vai correr  
Para onde você vai correr

E eu estarei ao seu lado  
Onde quer que você caia  
No meio da noite  
Sempre que você me chamar  
E, por favor, não lute  
Essas mãos que estão segurando você  
Minhas mãos estão segurando você

Olhe para essas mãos e para o meu lado  
Elas engoliram a sepultura naquela noite  
Quando eu bebi os pecados do mundo  
Então eu pude carregar você  
E te dar vida, Eu quero te dar vida

"O que você acha?" Perguntei a Emmett.

"Eu acho que você está voltando para Nashville para gravar um pouco mais em breve!" Emmett me disse com entusiasmo.

"Eu não estou deixando Bella tão cedo... não existe outra opção?" Perguntei a ele.

"Bem, você sabe que Joshua Campbell é de Indiana, ele recentemente tem mostrado algum interesse em você... ele grava na casa dele, talvez a gente possa marcar alguma coisa".

"Isso é ótimo, Em, mas vamos permitir que o CD gravado há quatro meses possa ser divulgado." Eu disse a ele com uma risada.

"A única coisa lançada até agora é a música _I Still Believe_, só temos onze faixas, eu acho que devemos colocar mãos à obra e adicionar essas novas músicas. Quantas mais você tem?" Ele me perguntou.

"Uh... quatro." Eu disse a ele.

"Quatro em o quê? Tipo um mês? Agora isso é o que eu chamo de inspiração! Vou fazer isso acontecer!" Emmett me assegurou.

Eu não poderia realmente tomar o tempo para me importar, eu só queria fazer as coisas certas com Bella. Eu sabia que estava ficando tarde, e eu precisava vê-la. Eu queria ter certeza que ela tinha falado com seu médico sobre o quão enjoada ela vinha se sentindo.

Eu tinha que fazer o que fosse preciso para que ela ficasse comigo. Eu sabia que o Senhor estava ao meu lado.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo?_

_A música desse capítulo é "By Your Side", de Tenth Ave North: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=J95rAr0gOFU (retirar os espaços)_

_O último capítulo recebeu 13 reviews, que tal as pessoas que não deixaram, mexerem os dedinhos e deixarem? Eu e a Mery andamos super ocupadas e estamos nos esforçando pra postar os dois capítulos por semana, a Mery está quase tendo o bebê dela e mesmo assim continua traduzindo para o deleite de vc's, então está na hora das pessoas que nunca comentam mexerem seus dedos e deixar reviews!_

_Até quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. 35 – O que for preciso

**Capítulo 35 - ****O que for preciso**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

Eu queria esquecer o que Edward fez para mim, seguir em frente com ele. Eu apenas não tinha certeza de como no inferno fazer isso. Depois da escola eu fiz meu caminho para a pessoa que eu sabia que poderia me ajudar a descobrir como seguir em frente, Esme.

Bati suavemente em sua porta e esperei nervosamente para ela vir até a porta.

"Bella, querida! A que devo a honra?" Esme me perguntou, movendo-se para o lado para me deixar entrar em sua casa.

"Eu precisava falar com você... se for um bom momento?" Eu disse.

"Claro, estou sempre aqui para você. Você é como uma filha para mim." Sorri para ela enquanto ela me levou para a mesa da cozinha e colocou uma xícara de chá quente na minha frente. Engoli de volta o meu reflexo de vômito e tentei sorrir para ela dizendo obrigada.

"Isso vai ajudar, eu prometo." Ela me disse. Desde que comecei com o gengibre e chupar os pirulitos, eu tenho sido um pouco mais tolerante aos alimentos em geral. "Você chegou a ligar para o médico?" Esme me perguntou.

"Liguei, ela disse que se o gengibre e os pirulitos não ajudarem, que ela poderia me receitar alguma coisa, mas ela quer esperar até que eu tente mais remédios naturais primeiro." Expliquei para ela.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?" Esme me perguntou.

"Perdão... não posso esquecer a raiva que tenho por Edward." Eu disse a ela. Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou a minha mão.

"Perdão real não é esquecer o que aconteceu. Bella, alguns de nós têm dificuldade com isso, eu sei que você ouviu o clichê... perdoar e esquecer. Há apenas um problema com ele. Você não pode fazer isso. É impossível para você esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Quanto mais dolorosa é uma coisa, é menos provável que você vai esquecê-la".

Eu a ouvi atentamente. Na esperança de que ela me diria como esquecer, deve haver algum truque, ou segredo.

"Você realmente não esquece nada. Alguns cristãos crêem que essa é a última da maturidade cristã... esquecer. Quando chegam ao ponto que eles estão tão crescidos em Cristo que se esquecem das coisas dolorosas da sua vida. Eles acham que haverá um ponto em que eles são tão maduros que se esquecem das coisas sobre as quais se sentem culpados, ou as coisas que as outras pessoas têm feito de errado para eles. A verdade é que eles nunca podem esquecer".

"Então, como faço para seguir em frente? Como faço para aprender a viver com isso?" Perguntei a ela. Eu pensei que o tinha perdoado, que eu simplesmente não poderia esquecer.

"Há algo melhor do que esquecer, Bella. É lembrar, mas vendo como Deus trabalhou nisso, de qualquer maneira. Lembrando, e vendo como Deus trouxe o bem do mal, como você cresceu em caráter, como ele te fez sensível às dores e necessidades das outras pessoas, como ele mudou a direção em um ponto crucial em sua vida, como as coisas que você tem hoje não teriam acontecido se não tivesse sido por ontem".

"Eu ainda sinto a dor." Eu disse a ela. "Eu não quero estar com raiva dele. Ouço as desculpas dele, eu sei que ele está arrependido, mas eu ainda sinto dor e raiva. Minto para mim mesma sobre com quanta raiva e mágoa eu realmente estou... eu só quero seguir em frente, e eu estou presa com toda essa raiva e dor".

"Você quer saber _**COMO **_você pode dizer quando você realmente perdoar Edward? Você pode rezar para que Deus o abençoe. Quando você chegar ao ponto onde você pode realmente rezar, 'Senhor, abençoe Edward, apesar de ele me machucar', você saberá que o perdão é completo em seu coração. Quando você puder olhar para a dor dele, e não apenas para a sua própria. Quando você tiver genuinamente perdoado Edward, você pode olhar através das formas que ele a machucou e ver como ele está sofrendo, e como esse sofrimento é parte do motivo pelo qual você sofre. _O amor não mantém nenhum registro dos erros_".

"Ainda dói." Eu disse a ela.

"Você tem que continuar a perdoá-lo. Toda vez que você sofre, você tem que voltar em sua mente e dizer, 'Eu o perdôo de novo', eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa fazer isso. A alternativa para o perdão é a amargura. Você sempre se machuca mais com amargura. O ressentimento não vai mudar o passado. O ressentimento não vai resolver o problema. Ele é incapaz de resolver qualquer problema. O ressentimento nem mesmo faz você se sentir melhor. Na verdade, isso te faz sentir pior." Esme parou. "Eu quero escolher minhas próximas palavras com muito cuidado para você... Eu não quero fazer você se sentir desconfortável... Eu sinto que é importante dizer, no entanto, Bella".

Eu concordei com ela.

"Você não pode fabricar amor suficiente em sua vida para lidar com todas as maneiras que você vai se machucar. Você vai se machucar na vida e você não tem amor suficiente para sobrepujar isso em você sozinha. Você precisa de Jesus Cristo. Você precisa do Seu amor em sua vida, ou você vai morrer uma pessoa amarga. Você precisa Dele para enchê-la com amor, não a cada ano, mas a cada momento do dia. A razão pela qual as pessoas têm dificuldade em perdoar é que elas não se sentem perdoadas. Você precisa de Jesus para substituir o sofrimento com a paz".

"Eu entendo o que você está dizendo... eu só... isso não parece certo para mim." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

"O que não parece certo?" Ela me perguntou.

"Rezar... parece que eu estou falando sozinha." Eu disse a ela. "Eu me sinto boba, e impotente. Eu quero ser capaz de consertar-me".

"Ninguém pode consertar-se, Bella, todos precisam de ajuda, isso não faz de você fraca, você está aqui agora pedindo ajuda... comece com o pensamento sobre a dor de Edward, e siga em frente de lá".

"Vou tentar, Esme. Muito obrigada por falar comigo sobre isso".

"Lembre-se, Bella, _o amor não tem nenhum registro_." Balancei a cabeça para ela e ela me acompanhou até a porta, abraçando-me em um abraço apertado.

Dirigi pela estrada plana de Indiana deixando meus olhos derivarem para os campos de milho enquanto deixava as palavras de Esme repetirem em minha mente. Eu precisava de Jesus? Talvez eu precisasse. E se doesse se eu rezasse? Eu poderia apenas rezar e pedir... Se não funcionar, o que eu perderei?

_Porra..._

Eu poderia dizer porra antes de rezar? Deus realmente ficava ofendido com a palavra porra? Quero dizer, porra é uma palavra mágica, apenas a dizendo você pode descrever dor, prazer, ódio e amor. Eu posso usá-la em uma frase como um verbo, advérbio, substantivo, ou adjetivo. Foda-se, eu não estava desistindo da minha palavra só porque eu decidi rezar seriamente para conseguir ajuda.

_Aqui não vai nada..._

_Eu preciso de ajuda... Jesus... tipo, muita ajuda... eu sei que não tenho feito as melhores escolhas, ou o que seja... Eu sei que eu deveria respeitar mais a minha mãe e não ridicularizá-la, e tentar cumprir as suas regras, e você sabe que eu fodi muito, mas você ainda me enviou Edward. Eu não sou completamente cega, eu vejo isso como uma bênção. Eu acho que ele é a Sua ferramenta, ou o que seja, para me ajudar a ver a luz... eu não sei, tudo que eu sei é que preciso que ele seja feliz. Eu não posso ser feliz com ele se eu ainda estou brava com ele, e ressentida com ele. Eu estou te pedindo para me ajudar porque você me enviou esse homem extraordinário e depois eu o perdi, e eu preciso dele de volta. Eu preciso da paz que você tem para substituir o meu sofrimento... Amém..._

Deixei escapar um suspiro exausto quando entrei em Winchester, virando no Wal-Mart e passando pelo Hospital Randolph County e The Chicken Shack. Virei na casa Walker Funeral e dirigi os dois quarteirões de volta para a minha casa. Notei o Volvo de Edward vários metros na minha frente. Ele veio direto à minha porta e me ajudou a sair.

"Edward, eu não sou impotente... Eu posso conseguir sair da minha picape." Eu disse a ele.

"Onde você foi? Você ligou para o médico?" Edward me perguntou enquanto fechava a porta da picape.

"Eu tive uma pequena conversa com a sua mãe, e sim, eu liguei para a médica, ela disse para tentar os remédios naturais primeiro e se eu ainda não conseguir manter nada no estômago, ela receitará alguma coisa para mim." Eu disse a ele. Ele pegou minha mochila e caminhou comigo até a minha porta, sempre sendo um cavalheiro e segurando a porta aberta para mim.

"É seguro para o bebê se você tiver que tomar algum remédio?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"O medicamento é mais seguro para o bebê do que a minha desidratação. Ela disse que é mais importante manter os líquidos no estômago do que comida, as vitaminas pré-natal devem manter-me coberta. Você sabia que as vitaminas são para mim, e não para o bebê? Ela me disse que o bebê pegará tudo o que precisa de mim, por isso, se ele precisar de cálcio, ele vai tirá-lo dos meus ossos e essas coisas." Eu disse a ele.

"Bem, eu quero você saudável, então tome as vitaminas. Sobre o que você conversou com a minha mãe?" Ele perguntou-me, ajudando-me a tirar meu casaco. Este homem pensa que eu não posso fazer nada sozinha? Não me interpretem mal, isso era doce e tudo, eu simplesmente gostava da minha independência.

"Perdão." Eu disse, fazendo meu caminho para a cozinha para pegar um copo de refrigerante de gengibre. "Por que é muito mais fácil perdoar um estranho do que alguém que você ama?"

Eu tomei um gole enquanto Edward começou a falar.

"Eu li suas cartas... Mata-me que eu te machuque desse jeito... Eu não quero que a gente esqueça, quero que a gente use isso para nos tornar mais fortes. Eu sei que existem milhões de razões para você não ficar comigo de novo, mas se você puder encontrar uma razão para ficar, eu vou fazer o que for preciso".

"Estou tentando, Edward. Eu estava conversando com a sua mãe e eu acho que tenho muito a aprender sobre o perdão. Ela me disse que eu precisava de Jesus... foi um pouco estranho. Ela disse que as pessoas têm dificuldade em perdoar os outros porque eles não conhecem o perdão. Eu não sei... eu rezei pela paz que ela disse que Ele poderia me dar, para substituir o sofrimento".

Edward se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto, ele olhou para mim e falou com amor em seus olhos.

"Se nós vamos fazer isso funcionar, você tem que me deixar entrar mesmo que machuque. Eu vou virar esse jogo, eu sei o que está em jogo. Eu sei que tenho deixado você triste. Por favor, apenas nos dê uma chance. Eu vou nos manter juntos. Eu estou perdido sem você, vamos começar de novo. Eu preciso de você, Bella".

"Vamos apenas... tomar isso devagar." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu posso ir devagar." Ele disse inclinando-se para mim, e eu senti a sua respiração no meu rosto. "Eu só quero tentar uma coisa." Ele sussurrou para mim antes dos seus lábios suavemente encontrarem os meus. Ele abriu sua boca contra a minha e varreu sua língua nos meus lábios. Eu cedi abrindo a minha boca ligeiramente permitindo-lhe acesso. Ele chupou meu lábio superior e então eu senti sua língua suave pastar contra a minha. Envolvi meus braços em torno da sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto de mim, em uma tentativa de abraçá-lo. Abri minha boca mais largamente e pressionei meu corpo contra o dele. Eu acabei de dizer a ele que queria levar as coisas devagar? O que eu estava pensando? Eu preciso estar mais perto dele. AGORA!

Ele se afastou e sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta, mordendo meu lábio.

"Devagar, certo?" Ele me perguntou

"Foda-se o devagar." Eu disse, puxando-o de volta para a minha boca. Ele riu na minha boca e beijou-me com a boca fechada. Ele beijou meu nariz, bochechas, mandíbula e testa.

"Devagar, Anjo." Eu concordei com ele.

"Posso pegar minha caixa de volta?" Perguntei a ele com uma risada em seu peito. Eu me sentia nua sem as minhas pulseiras.

"Vamos buscá-la." Ele sugeriu, pegando a minha mão na dele enquanto me levava até o seu carro.

Começamos a viagem para fora de Winchester e de volta para a 27 em direção à Cidade Fountain.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Edward disse, apenas tirando os olhos da estrada por um momento para olhar para mim.

"Claro." Eu disse

"Eu sei que é provavelmente duro estar grávida no ensino médio, mas você pode me dizer como você se sente sobre isso... O bebê? Porque eu estou animado, e Emmett é o único que nos parabenizou... e isso foi bom. Eu sei que as circunstâncias não são as melhores, elas poderiam ser muito melhores..."

"É um bebê!" Eu o interrompi, "É uma enorme responsabilidade, é um grande empreendimento... é assustador... e é maravilhoso, ao mesmo tempo. No início, eu senti que não devia mostrar a felicidade que eu senti sobre isso, mas como você pode não estar feliz quando você criou alguém com a pessoa que você ama? Era como se eu soubesse que sempre teria um pedaço de você. Ninguém me parabenizou... tipo, é horrível, eles sentem pena de mim. Eu não entendo... é uma coisa boa, é um bebê." Eu disse a ele enquanto ele dirigia. Ele se esticou e pegou a minha mão. Eu o senti apertá-la e ele me olhou com um sorriso torto.

"Parabéns, Anjo".

Eu sorri de volta para ele e doeu um pouco menos. Talvez Deus estivesse ouvindo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella parece que amadureceu bastante ao longo desses acontecimentos... e o conselho de Esme realmente foi muito bom pra ela... e fico feliz que agora ela e Edward estão se acertando... Achei tão fofo esse finalzinho com o Edward a felicitando pelo bebê... vamos ver como ficarão as coisas... _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Próximo cap. só na semana que vem, na quarta-feira, pois vou pra Manaus no fim de semana visitar a Irene, do Pervas Place! E nem vou chegar perto de internet..._

_Bjs!_

_**Ju**_


	37. 36 – Poderoso para salvar

**Capítulo 36 – Poderoso para salvar**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

"Mãe, estou indo à igreja com Edward." Eu disse a Renée, parada na porta da frente com ela aberta.

"Bella, você deveria ir com a sua família à igreja." Renée retrucou.

"Edward _**É**_ a minha família. Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz por eu estar voltando para a igreja. Não é sobre isso que você deveria se focar?" Perguntei a ela. Eu só queria estar com Edward. Nós enfrentaríamos juntos o que estava reservado para nós. Nós apoiaríamos um ao outro. Qualquer que seja o olhar, o comentário, ou a negatividade das pessoas, nós lidaríamos com isto juntos.

Eu não era apenas Bella, eu era uma parte de Edward. Nós eramos um.

"Bella, eu sou a sua mãe, eu ainda sou uma parte da sua família!" Renée disse de volta, com raiva misturada em sua voz.

"Eu não disse que você não era, mãe, mas Edward e eu precisamos fazer o que é melhor para o nosso relacionamento, e isso significa que precisamos mostrar o nosso apoio um ao outro. Edward tem que subir no palco hoje, com todas as pessoas que estão nos julgando lá, e eu preciso estar esperando por ele. Precisamos mostrar a eles que não temos vergonha... mesmo que eles pensem que deveríamos ter. Então, estou indo me encontrar com Edward em sua casa, e nós enfrentaremos isso hoje juntos." Eu disse a Renée, abrindo a porta tempestivamente e saindo de casa.

Eu não estava me vestindo de forma diferente, eu ia à igreja com jeans, AllStar e a camiseta 'Mate com Amor' que Edward me deu. Eu ainda xingava, e eu ainda estava com um tesão da porra, mas eu acreditava que Deus me ajudaria a curar. Eu estava começando a olhar mais profundamente para os eventos que aconteceram e sabia que era parte de um plano maior. Eu estava me abrindo para mais ideias. Eu ainda não gostava da religião organizada, mas nem todos os cristãos são idiotas. Em geral, eu pensei que eles tinham algumas boas ideias sobre a fé que eu acabei de começar a explorar.

Cheguei à casa de Edward e saltei para fora da minha caminhonete. Caminhei até a porta e entrei em sua casa.

"Babe?" Eu chamei antes de ele sair do seu banheiro. Ele estava bem vestido, e ele nunca se vestia demais para ir à igreja. Ele estava usando calças pretas e uma camisa de botões. "O que diabos você está vestindo?" Perguntei a ele.

"Você não gostou?" Ele me perguntou.

"Não, você está bonito, mas isso não é você." Eu disse a ele. Voltei para o seu quarto, peguei os seus sexpensórios e encontrei uma camisa vermelha desbotada. Joguei para ele a roupa e disse-lhe para manter as calças, mas soltar o cinto.

Ele se trocou e voltou para mim. "Assim está bom?" Ele me perguntou.

"Quase." Eu disse, estendendo a mão até os seus cabelos muito arrumados e os bagunçando um pouco. "Agora você está perfeito... como Edward Cullen." Eu disse a ele com um sorriso caloroso.

"Como está o seu estômago? Você segurou o café da manhã?" Edward me perguntou. Eu fiquei surpresa por ele ter esperado tanto tempo para me perguntar. Normalmente era a primeira coisa que saía da sua boca.

"Está ficando melhor, eu comi um pãozinho e uma banana. Acho que as coisas que você me deu estão funcionando." Eu disse a ele.

"Você precisa de mais? Eu posso parar para comprar mais para você".

"Vou avisá-lo se eu precisar de mais." Eu disse a ele, sorrindo.

Edward me beijou rapidamente e segurou minha mão. Enquanto dirigíamos, ele segurou minha mão. Ele a soltou quando nós saímos do carro, mas quando ele me ajudou a descer e entrar na igreja, ele pegou a minha mão novamente. Entramos na igreja de mãos dadas, e continuamos de mãos dadas quando estávamos sentados na primeira fila. As nossas mãos permaneceram conectadas até que chegou a hora de ele subir ao palco, sozinho.

Era bom vê-lo lá em cima novamente. Eu vi os olhares de desaprovação quando fizemos o nosso caminho através da igreja. Eu sabia como era difícil para ele ir até lá e enfrentá-los. Ele começou a dedilhar suavemente a sua guitarra e as luzes diminuíram, mas ele não começou a cantar como ele normalmente fazia. Em vez disso, ele abaixou a cabeça e começou uma oração.

"Pai Celestial, existem aqui aqueles que tiveram uma semana muito desanimadora. Alguns que tem vivido com um problema constante que se desdobra mais e mais, por dias e semanas e até anos e não há alívio. Senhor, eles quiseram duvidar e dizer: 'Onde está você, Senhor? Você não sabe?' Senhor, nós sabemos que Você se importa, e porque Você se importa, Você está permitindo estas situações em nossas vidas, não para nos quebrar, mas para nos fazer forte. Não para nos destruir, mas para nos desenvolver. Senhor, ajude-nos a triunfar nas provações. Faça-me ser a pessoa que Você quer que eu seja. Ajude-me a compreender isso mais. Tanto quanto eu sei que eu quero viver para Você. Obrigado por me amar, por me perdoar, por morrer por mim. Você, Senhor, é poderoso para salvar. Amém".

Eu sabia que esta era a sua maneira de enfrentar a todos os olhares de desaprovação. Mesmo que Carlisle tenha pedido para que nenhum de nós enfrentasse as fofocas, eu sabia que a sua oração era para lhes dizer que ele entendia a forma como o Senhor estava trabalhando na sua vida... na nossa vida.

Ele dedilhando as notas aumentou e as luzes mudaram para um tom laranja. A tela de projeção estava fechada em suas belas mãos, e mostrava as letras na tela.

_**Everyone needs compassion,**__**  
Love that´s never failing  
Let mercy fall on me  
Well everyone needs forgiveness,  
The kindness of a Saviour  
The hope of nations**_

_**Savior, He can move the mountains  
My God is mighty to save,  
He is mighty to save  
Forever, Author of salvation  
He rose and conquered the grave  
Jesus conquered the grave**_

_**So take me as You find me  
All my fears and failures  
Fill my life again**_

Todos precisam de compaixão,  
Amor que nunca falhará,  
Deixe a sua misericórdia cair em mim  
Todos precisam de perdão  
A bondade de um Salvador  
A esperança das nações

Salvador, Ele pode mover as montanhas  
Meu Deus é poderoso para salvar  
Ele é poderoso para salvar  
Para sempre, Autor da salvação  
Ele se levantou e venceu a morte  
Jesus venceu a morte

Então, aceite-me assim como você me encontrou  
Todos os meus medos e falhas  
Encha a minha vida outra vez

Todo mundo pegou a música rapidamente e cantou junto com ele. Até mesmo eu. Eu queria mostrar o meu apoio. Eu admito que me senti boba no começo, mas essa sensação foi se apagando assim que os olhos de Edward encontraram com os meus e ele sorriu para mim. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas enquanto eu sorria de volta para ele, e murmurei um 'eu te amo' para ele.

Ele cantou outras músicas que escreveu quando foi para a África, tudo sobre perdão e graça. Edward terminou as suas músicas e voltou para o meu lado segurando a minha mão na dele. Nós compartilhamos um sorriso e um pouco mais da minha mágoa se dissolveu.

Carlisle falou mais sobre perdão e sobre julgamento. Ele até mesmo fez questão de dizer "A Igreja de Fountain City é um lugar para pessoas imperfeitas, as boas, as más, as feias. Estamos todos aqui para sermos preenchidos com a graça de Deus".

Edward voltou ao palco e encerrou o sermão com outra canção. Esta era otimista, e algumas pessoas começaram a dançar. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de que você algum dia me pegaria dançando na igreja, por isso nem sequer pense nessa porra.

Edward e eu nós misturamos um pouco depois da igreja. A maior parte era de pessoas oferecendo os seus parabéns a nós, eles pareciam nos apoiar e já estavam me oferecendo carrinhos de bebê levemente usados , balanços e roupas. Agradeci a todos pela oferta, mesmo que eu estivesse realmente animada em comprar as coisas novas para o meu bebê.

Era como se tivéssemos escapado de qualquer negatividade até que a Senhora Ashford se aproximou de nós.

"Bem, eu acho que Jane estava certa sobre vocês dois." Ela disse presunçosamente. "Para quando é o casamento?" Ela nos perguntou, olhando para mim, depois para Edward, e de volta para mim mais uma vez.

"Casamento?" Eu quase sufoquei.

"Bem, sim, eu assumiria que Edward quereria fazer isso," ela disse, apontando para o meu estômago ainda reto, "correto aos olhos do Senhor".

Eu podia sentir a minha raiva crescendo e meu rosto ficando vermelho. Comecei a falar, mas antes que eu pudesse, Edward me cortou antes que eu pudesse sequer abrir minha boca.

"Nós realmente apreciamos a sua preocupação sobre o assunto, mas qualquer que seja a coisa 'correta' a se fazer ficará entre eu, Bella e o Senhor." Edward disse a ela com o seu sorriso devastador. "Bella e eu estávamos saindo, foi bom falar com você, Senhora Ashford." Edward disse a ela pegando a minha mão e me levando porta afora.

"Deus, que vadia!" Eu exalei uma vez que nós estávamos dentro do carro.

"Anjo, acalme-se." Edward me implorou. Eu sabia que não deveria ficar irritada com ela.

"As pessoas esperam que a gente se case só porque eu estou grávida? Eu não posso simplesmente me casar... eu ainda estou no colégio." Eu falei metade para mim mesma, metade para Edward.

"Eu sei que nós realmente não tivemos tempo para falar sobre tudo isso." Edward começou.

"**O QUÊ**? Você ia me pedir em casamento?" Perguntei a ele, atordoada.

"Não hoje, nem amanhã, nem nada, mas sim, eventualmente. Eu quero me casar com você." Edward disse, olhando para mim.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos simplesmente viver juntos, ou algo assim, depois que eu me formar e tiver o bebê." Eu disse a ele.

"Você acha que eu vou viver com você em pecado?" Edward me perguntou.

"Eu realmente não penso nisso assim." Eu disse a ele. "Bem, e se eu não estiver pronta para me casar?"

"Então, nós vamos descobrir como agir até que você esteja pronta... Você estará pronta algum dia, certo? Você vê isso acontecendo no seu futuro?" Edward me perguntou antes de entramos na sua garagem.

"É claro... eu apenas sempre pensei que eu seria mais velha." Eu pensei que seria mais fácil. Eu pensei que eu pudesse simplesmente ir morar com Edward, simplesmente ficarmos juntos. Eu pensei que o erro já foi cometido, qual era o grande problema?

"Lembre-se que estamos indo devagar... temos tempo." Edward me lembrou.

"Quero dizer, nós já transamos... isso é óbvio." Eu disse, apontando para o meu estômago. "Eu não vejo por que precisamos de um pedaço de papel para mostrar às pessoas que nós amamos um ao outro." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu não preciso de um pedaço de papel, mas eu preciso declarar isso a Deus. Só porque cometemos um erro, não nos dá sinal verde para continuar a fazer isso, Bella. Eu preciso corrigi-lo, não continuar a fazê-lo." Edward me ajudou a sair do seu carro e me levou para a sua casa. Quando ele abriu a porta, ele se inclinou para mim e sussurrou. "Eu quero continuar fazendo isso." Senti arrepios subindo e descendo pelos meus braços, porque eu já sentia muito tesão antes de engravidar, agora eu estava realmente excitada pra caralho.

"Nós ainda podemos fazer outras coisas?" Sussurrei de volta. Eu acho que Edward decidiu ser um provocador porque ele apenas deu de ombros e entrou em sua casa.

"Então, conte-me o que vai acontecer se eu tiver o bebê e não estivermos casados ?" Perguntei a ele antes de me jogar no seu sofá.

"Umm... Acho que você vai ficar na sua casa, e eu vou ficar aqui... você vem aqui... eu vou à sua casa." Ele me disse e realmente não soava muito divertido... em nada.

"Huh." Eu disse simplesmente, não muito satisfeita com as opções que eu tinha.

"Quero dizer, eu estava esperando casar com você antes de o bebê chegar... mas, eu sei que isso não é realista porque você ainda está no colégio." Edward me disse, colocando o braço em volta de mim. "Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. Vamos descobrir isso. Eu não quero que você se sinta forçada a nada".

"Eu só não quero fazer isso sozinha... eu meio que pensei que teria você para me ajudar com amamentar no meio da noite e essa coisas... eu não poderia ter isso a menos que eu more com você, e eu não posso viver com você a menos que eu me case com você... eu simplesmente não vejo um monte de opções que eu goste".

"Anjo, tem muita coisa acontecendo com você agora. Um monte de coisas para decidir. Em poucos meses, você pode se sentir diferente. Temos até junho para entender tudo isso. Não se estresse sobre nada. O plano de Deus vai arrumar toda essa bagunça para nós no final. Eu prometo." Eu concordei com a cabeça e sorri para ele.

"Estou muito, muito, muito excitada." Eu disse a ele. "Os hormônios de mulher grávida me deixam com muito tesão." Tentei esclarecer.

"Eu poderia ser capaz de ajudá-la com isso." Edward disse, inclinando-se para mim e capturando a minha boca em um beijo.

Senti suas mãos viajarem até a minha cintura enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto dele. Sua mão passou pelo meu estômago e subiu pela minha camisa, "Isto está bom? Eu sei que eles estão sensíveis." Ele disse, massageando-os suavemente.

"Hum, sim, isso dói um pouco." Eu disse a ele com uma carreta.

"Oh." Ele disse, franzindo a testa para mim. Ele moveu os lábios pelo meu pescoço, sugando e mordiscando o meu pescoço, antes de beijar delicadamente os meus seios. Tirei minha camisa e Edward soltou o meu sutiã, ele estava se tornando um profissional. Ele começou a lamber e beijar meus seios levemente. Ele se moveu para o meu estômago e o beijou docemente.

Ele desabotoou meus botões e começou a deslizar a minha calça para baixo. Sua mão se curvou em concha tocando o meu centro e ele o pressionou, capturando a minha boca em um beijo. "Está tudo bem? Eu não vou machucar o bebê, vou?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Não." Eu sussurrei. Ele deslizou a minha calcinha para o lado e começou a provocar o meu clitóris, esfregando-o, movendo seus dedos de forma circular antes de colocar dois dedos dentro de mim. Eu mordi seu ombro com o prazer. Sua boca se moveu para os meus seios de novo e sua língua passou gentilmente pelos meus mamilos. Eu me atrapalhei em tirar as suas calças, eu podia sentir a sua dureza pulsando contra a minha perna.

Eu estendi a minha mão para baixo e o puxei para fora, bombeando-o para cima e para baixo. "Eu quero provar você." Eu disse a ele.

"Deixe-me fazer você se sentir bem primeiro." Ele disse.

"Nós podemos fazer um ao outro se sentir bem ao mesmo tempo." Eu me levantei dele e retirei a minha calcinha. "Sessenta e nove." Esclareci para ele enquanto subi em cima dele. Eu o tomei na minha boca e movi a minha cabeça para cima e para baixo no seu comprimento enquanto ele lambia, mordiscava e movia a sua língua para dentro e fora de mim. Segurei suas bolas e as massageei enquanto eu circulava a minha língua em volta da ponta do seu pênis.

Eu o provoquei antes de tomá-lo completamente, deixando-o bater no fundo da minha garganta. Senti seus dedos se moverem para dentro de mim. Ele começou a movê-los mais forte e mais rápido enquanto sua língua lambia o meu clitóris. Eu gemi quando senti o meu orgasmo chegando, eu gozei forte no rosto de Edward.

"Eu vou gozar." Edward falou contra o meu clitóris, as vibrações causaram uma nova onda de prazer.

Tirei a minha boca e comecei a bombear, eu não poderia lidar com engolir enquanto me sentia tão enjoada. Edward gozou forte sobre as minhas mãos com um grunhido alto.

Edward me beijou suavemente, "Eu te amo".

"E eu te amo." Eu disse, dando-lhe um beijinho. "E eu preciso lavar minhas mãos".

Eu sabia que o quer que estivesse reservado para nós, daria tudo certo.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Uau... parece que na igreja as coisas estão mais calmas, com exceção da cobra mãe da Jane! E esse finalzinho... esses dois já voltaram ao que era antes... _

_A música deste capítulo é "Mighty To Save", de Hillsong: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=-08YZF87OBQ (retirar os espaços)  
_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. 37 – Nós vivemos

**Capítulo 37 – Nós vivemos**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

"Não tenha medo de errar, tropeçar e cair, porque na maioria das vezes as maiores recompensas vêm de fazer as coisas que te assustam mais. Talvez você consiga tudo que você desejar. Talvez você consiga mais do que você jamais poderia ter imaginado. Ninguém sabe para onde a vida vai levá-lo. A estrada é longa, e no final, a jornada é o destino".

Parecia incrível estar de volta ao trabalho. Ser capaz de ajudar os adolescentes no grupo de jovens. Fechei a minha mensagem para eles com uma breve oração e fiz meu caminho para a mesa de sinuca onde eu tinha prometido jogar com alguns dos adolescentes.

Fazia dois meses desde que eu tinha chegado em casa. Bella estava com 16 semanas de gravidez, e ela estava realmente animada para saber se teríamos um menino ou uma menina. Sua barriga era a barriga mais fofa e sexy que eu já vi. Ela ainda pode usar seu jeans de cintura baixa que se estabelecia sobre seus quadris e seu estômago ficava acima dela, ligeiramente saliente. Eu me ofereci para comprar a ela suas roupas de grávida, mas ela recusou. Em vez disso, ela me deixou comprar suas camisas tamanho médio, ao invés de pequenas, e jeans tamanho cinco, em vez de tamanho um. Eu faria o que fosse para fazê-la feliz.

"Edward, podemos conversar?" Tanya parou-me no meu caminho. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e me olhou desafiadoramente. Suspirei alto enquanto puxei uma cadeira e ofereci a ela. "Obrigada." Ela disse enquanto sentava.

Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto me preparava para falar com ela. "O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei-lhe quando me sentei em frente a ela.

"Eu só estou preocupada com você. O que aconteceu com você? Esta garota de dezesseis anos." Eu a cortei instantaneamente.

"Dezessete." Eu a corrigi. Eu não a ouviria colocar Bella para baixo. Era ruim o suficiente que alguns dos membros da igreja agissem como se ela fosse uma bruxa em julgamento, uma vez que descobriram sobre nós. Eles agiam como se ela fosse uma bruxa que tinha colocado um feitiço em mim e me obrigado a um caminho escuro. Eu não estava prestes a ouvir Tanya fazer a mesma coisa.

"Não que isso faça a diferença, mas se você insistir, esta menina de _**DEZESSETE **_ anos virou sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Eu só... eu não entendo... eu pensei que nós fôssemos feitos um para o outro. Nós fazemos mais sentido." Tanya disse, estendendo a mão para tocar a minha mão. Eu me afastei e mexi com o meu cabelo.

"Não é sobre o que faz sentido. Amor não faz sentido, não é sempre perfeito. Raramente é fácil, e nunca é preto e branco. Bella é mais do que uma menina de 17 anos de idade, ela é inteligente, engraçada , corajosa, e ela me desafia. Ela é tudo que eu não sou, tudo que eu preciso. Você sabe, eu mudei. Eu sou diferente, mas isso não é uma coisa ruim. Ela me fez uma pessoa mais completa. Amor é sobre complementar a sua outra metade, e Tanya, você é uma grande amiga. Você está certa. Somos muito semelhantes na maneira como fomos criados e em nossas crenças, mas você precisa de alguém que complete você. Você e eu sabemos que a nossa história foi uma de conveniência, não de amor".

"Você está feliz?" Ela perguntou-me, ajeitando uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro atrás da sua orelha.

"Tremendamente".

"Ela é linda. Naturalmente. Detesto ter de admitir que tenho inveja das meninas como ela. Você sabe, meninas que não tem que trabalhar tão duro para ficar bem." Tanya admitiu enquanto jogava o cabelo para o outro lado da sua cabeça.

"Você sabe que é um nocaute. Vamos lá, Miss Adolescente Indiana, Finalista do Miss América." Eu queria fazê-la se sentir melhor. Eu sabia que ela sempre teve baixa auto-estima e segurava sua aparência no alto da sua lista de prioridades.

Ela riu levemente. "Eu sou sempre a segunda colocada. Sempre honesta demais para o meu próprio bem. Se eu pudesse mentir." Ela disse, referindo-se à infame pergunta do casamento gay. Ela se levantou do seu assento e eu me levantei com ela. "Boa sorte, Edward, e parabéns." Tanya murmurou quando envolveu-me em um abraço.

Eu a observei se afastar e comecei a fazer o meu caminho para a mesa de sinuca, onde Emmett e alguns dos meninos começaram a jogar sem mim. Quando cheguei lá, Emmett me entregou o taco de sinuca, "Bem na hora, sua vez".

Peguei o taco dele e observei a mesa. Alinhei meu taco cuidadosamente e afundei em uma bola listrada, quando senti meu telefone zumbir no meu bolso. Entreguei meu taco de sinuca para Emmett e disse a ele para assumir por um segundo. Olhei para o nome de Bella piscando na minha tela e apertei o botão verde para atender ao telefone.

"Com licença." Eu disse ao garoto com quem eu estava jogando sinuca enquanto caminhei para o palco vazio para ter alguma privacidade. Bella nunca me ligava enquanto eu estava trabalhando, mas já que ela estava grávida, ela poderia ligar, ou mandar-me uma mensagem, pedindo-me para comprar para ela picles ou sorvete, na semana passada ela pediu batatas fritas e sorvete de chocolate, e uma vez que eu entreguei a ela, ela esmagou todas as batatas e as jogou em seu sorvete. Como eu disse, o que quer que a fizesse feliz.

"Ei, Anjo, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Edward?" Fiquei surpreso quando não foi Bella na outra extremidade.

"Jasper?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, ouça, cara, Renée e eu estamos levando Bella para o Hospital Randolph County." Ele me disse, e eu senti meu coração afundar.

"O quê? Por quê? Ela está bem?" Perguntei em pânico. Comecei a andar para o banco do bar onde deixei meu casaco e o vesti. Consegui fazer o meu caminho de volta para Emmett para lhe dizer que eu estava indo embora.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas Bella... estava sangrando... muito. Tipo, sangue vermelho brilhante. Ela estava usando um par de shorts para dormir, e o sangue simplesmente começou a escorrer pela coxa dela... ela está realmente assustada e preocupada." Jasper explicou-me. Eu mal podia respirar. Eu não tinha idéia do que pensar. Eu estava preocupado, eu estava com medo.

"Em, eu tenho que ir, eles estão levando Bella para o hospital." Eu disse a ele, em uma corrida.

"Santa Merd..." Emmett parou. "Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sei... eu te ligo mais tarde." Eu disse a ele, correndo para fora da igreja.

"Jasper, eu estarei lá em 15 minutos." Era uma viagem de 25 minutos, mas eu a faria em 15. Era a apenas cinco minutos da casa de Bella, eu estava grato que ela estava tão perto para ajudar. "Posso falar com Bella?" Perguntei a ele.

Ouvi Jasper dizer a Bella que eu queria falar e a ouvi fungar quando ela começou a falar. "Estou com tanto medo." Ela chorou ao telefone.

"Anjo, vai ficar tudo bem... você vai ficar bem... o bebê vai ficar bem." Eu quase senti como se estivesse mentindo para ela porque eu não sabia se isso era verdade. "Eu te amo, eu estou no meu caminho." Fiquei no telefone com ela até que ela chegou ao hospital.

Eu rezava em silêncio enquanto eu corria pela Rota 27. Ultrapassei os carros sempre que podia e eu estava tão agradecido que havia apenas alguns semáforos vermelhos ao longo da estrada. Bati no meu freio na frente das portas de emergência enquanto eu corria para o interior das portas automáticas.

"Bella Swan?" Eu respirei com dificuldade para a enfermeira sentada atrás da mesa. "Eu sou o namorado dela, eu preciso vê-la." Eu tentei manter a calma.

"Eles acabaram de levá-la para os fundos, acredito que ela esteja esperando por um ultra-som... Ela está no Quatro B." A enfermeira me disse.

"Obrigado." Eu disse a ela, correndo para o fundo para os quartos dos pacientes. Bati levemente na porta quando entrei. Eu a vi sentada na cama, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Sua mãe e Jasper também ao lado dela, mas eu nem sequer disse olá, fiz meu caminho rapidamente para ela e abracei sua cabeça para o meu peito. Acariciei seus cabelos e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

"Está tudo bem... vai ficar tudo bem." Eu não tinha certeza de quem eu estava tentando convencer, Bella, ou eu mesmo.

"Bella Swan?" A enfermeira disse entrando no quarto.

"Sim." Ela disse enquanto eu dei um passo para trás, peguei a mão dela e fiquei ao seu lado enquanto a enfermeira fez perguntas a ela.

A enfermeira tirou sua pressão arterial, temperatura e outros sinais vitais, enquanto ela perguntava a Bella sobre o sangramento. Ela queria saber a cor do sangue, a quantidade, se havia alguma dor.

"Não, nada de dor... o sangue era vermelho vivo e escorreu pela minha perna... eu realmente não sei quanto." Bella disse a ela.

A enfermeira nos garantiu que o médico viria em pouco tempo e se, 20 minutos é pouco tempo para um médico, então ele veio em pouco tempo com a máquina de ultra-som. "Senhorita Swan, eu sou o Dr. Ross. Vou apenas fazer um ultra-som, espero detectar o que causou o sangramento e ter certeza que o bebê está saudável. O gel talvez seja um pouco frio." Bella expôs sua linda barriga e se encolheu um pouco quando o gel frio foi espremido em seu estômago.

O médico começou a ultra-sonografia e constatou o batimento cardíaco. "O batimento cardíaco é forte." Ele nos assegurou quando moveu o bastão mais para baixo em sua barriga. "Vocês querem saber o sexo? Eu tenho uma boa visão." Olhei para Bella e ela sorriu pela primeira vez e acenou que sim. "Veja isto aqui, este é o seu filho".

"Um menino?" Bella perguntou. O médico balançou a cabeça para ela e eu ainda estava grato que havia um batimento cardíaco... o batimento cardíaco _**DELE**_. "Eu disse a você que é um menino." Bella sorriu para mim enquanto o médico continuava a se mover ao longo do estômago dela.

"Você disse." Eu disse a ela, beijando sua testa.

"Parece que você tem uma placenta prévia, Bella. Isso significa que a placenta está cobrindo a abertura do colo do útero".

"O que significa isso?" Perguntei a ele, apertando a mão de Bella gentilmente.

"Como Bella está com menos de 20 semanas de gravidez, isso poderia se resolver por conta própria antes do parto, enquanto o útero cresce a placenta pode afastar-se do colo do útero. Você pode precisar de ultra-sons adicionais para rastrear a posição da placenta. Quanto mais tempo a placenta prévia persistir, mais provavelmente estará presente no parto." O médico explicou. "É muito provável devido ao útero de Bella não ter sido moldado corretamente".

"E se persistir?" Renée perguntou da sua cadeira.

"Muito provavelmente o obstetra de Bella vai agendar para ela uma cesariana se não se resolver. Uma das maiores preocupações com placenta prévia é o risco de sangramento vaginal grave, ou hemorragia, durante o trabalho de parto, ou as primeiras horas após o parto. Esta condição é muito grave. Nenhuma relação sexual, sem tampões, repouso na cama por enquanto, o que significa subir e descer apenas quando necessário. Você não quer fazer nada que possa provocar a placenta a desprender-se. Eu não quero assustá-los, ou incomodá-los ainda mais, mas você precisa pensar sobre seus desejos".

"Os meus desejos?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, sua família e o médico devem saber qual vida tentar salvar primeiro, se chegar a isso, se você tiver uma hemorragia, quando o bebê estiver viável, _**SE **_a placenta não se mover".

"Bella poderia morrer?" Perguntei ao médico, chocado. O bebê poderia matar Bella?

Meu Anjo...

"Não é provável, mas é possível. Placenta prévia é arriscada. Eu só quero que vocês estejam preparados".

"Vou ligar para a sua médica e avisá-la do que está acontecendo, ela pode querer vê-la." Disse o Dr. Ross antes de sair do quarto.

"Mãe, Jasper, posso falar com Edward sozinha por um minuto?" Bella perguntou à sua mãe.

"Claro, querida. Vou buscar alguns lanches, você quer alguma coisa?" Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto Renée e Jasper saíam do quarto.

"Não me escolha... eu não quero que você me escolha. Prometa-me, Edward." Bella implorou para mim.

"Shhh... não temos de falar sobre isso agora. Você ouviu o médico, em algumas semanas isso pode nem ser mesmo um problema. Vamos ter alguma fé." Eu disse a ela.

"Edward, prometa-me. Eu preciso saber que a vida dele será colocada antes da minha".

"Eu não vou concordar com algo como isso, Bella. Eu não vou concordar com isso. Nós nem sequer sabemos que isso vai acontecer, ou as circunstâncias em torno disso... Eu não vou fazer uma promessa que eu não posso manter a você. Você é a minha vida".

"Vida." Bella murmurou.

"O que tem isso?" Perguntei a ela.

"Quero dizer, isso rasteja para cima de você. Certo? Um dia, você olha para a sua vida e ela tem um propósito de repente, e alguém que faz você se sentir especial. É como se, de repente, todo esse tempo e dor que demoraram para chegar lá, simplesmente... não importasse mais... Se eu aprendi uma coisa sobre Deus este ano é que ele tem um plano, e talvez o ponto todo de você e de mim, e cada momento que nós compartilhamos juntos acaba nos levando até aqui. Talvez eu e você somos destinados a criar _**ESTA **_vida porque talvez esta vida vai mudar o mundo".

"Eu não vou aceitar que nós não tenhamos um final feliz." Eu disse a ela severamente.

"Você não entendeu? Ele é o final feliz".

"Pare com isso, ok. Eu não vou falar com você como se você estivesse morrendo".

"Eu preciso que você faça, Edward. Eu preciso que você saiba que, como pessoa, eu estava muito perdida. No ano passado, eu fui forçada a crescer. Parei de deixar o sexo e as drogas me definirem e comecei a acreditar em mim mesma, e em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, aquela menina festeira perdida finalmente cresceu. Tudo que eu quero é ter a certeza que você me apoiará para ter certeza que ele tenha uma vida".

Fechei os olhos e afundei na cadeira ao lado da cama de Bella. Levei alguns segundos antes de abrir meus olhos e olhei para dentro dos dela antes de fazer a minha promessa a ela. "Eu prometo a você, Bella, eu vou fazer as escolhas certas para você e o bebê _**SE**_chegarmos mesmo a isso".

_**Bella POV**_

Um ano atrás, se eu estivesse deitada na minha cama, incapaz de fazer outra coisa senão ir ao banheiro e consultas com o médico, eu teria dito... foda-se... a... minha... vida.

Eu nunca poderia dizer isso agora. Eu tinha uma vida crescendo dentro de mim. Meu pequenino. Ele chutou, e se mexeu, e me deu azia, e ele deu-me a paciência para suportar as últimas quatro semanas que eu tinha passado em repouso na cama.

Eu continuei a sangrar, vermelho brilhante, não tão pesado, no entanto. Absorventes pareciam ser o suficiente para cuidar das manchas. Eu tinha feito mais ultra-sonografias e, infelizmente, a placenta não tinha mudado, ou movido, ela ainda cobria a maior parte do meu colo do útero. Os médicos estavam preocupados, Edward estava preocupado, e eu tentei o meu melhor para não parecer preocupada.

Eu diria que Edward tem sido incrível para nós, mas, realmente, ele só era incrível comigo. Ele comprava tudo e qualquer coisa que eu precisava, me ajudou a manter-me em dia no meu trabalho escolar para que eu pudesse me formar no tempo. Desde aquele dia no hospital, ele tinha se distanciado da minha barriga uma vez fofa. Ele mal a tocava. Ele ainda tem que sentir o bebê mexer dentro de mim. Ele nem sequer discutia os nomes de bebê comigo.

Edward entrou no meu quarto com o copo de leite com chocolate que eu pedi e um sorriso estrangulado no rosto.

"Babe, você viu o livro de nomes do bebê?" Perguntei a ele. "Você não me disse se você gostou de algum dos nomes que eu mencionei? Poderíamos nomeá-lo em homenagem ao incrível Bob Marley, você conhece Marley... não? Marley Cullen... isso é muito gay. Cash? Como Johnny Cash... Cash Cullen... certamente mais legal do que Marley. Presley Cullen? Eu gosto da idéia de um ícone musical. O que você acha?"

"O que você gostar." Ele me disse, deitando atravessado no final da minha cama em seu estômago.

"Um... Jackson? Hendrix? Dylan? Tupac?" Tentei conseguir uma risada dele com o último.

"Eu realmente não olhei, para ser honesto".

"Por que você está agindo assim?" Perguntei a ele.

"Estou com medo de perder você. Bella, isso é difícil para mim. Eu não posso sequer pensar em perder você. É difícil pensar que isso não está ficando melhor." Ele me disse.

"Você não pode falar assim. Olhe para tudo o que temos superado. Vamos vencer isso, vamos superar isso... Então, sim, talvez algo aconteça a mim, você vai ficar bem." Edward balançou a cabeça para mim e saiu da cama, ele começou a andar ao redor do meu quarto. "Você pode criar este bebê sozinho assim como sua mãe fez".

Ele parou e olhou para mim, ele parecia tão zangado. "Como eu deveria sentir-me sobre o bebê que levou você de mim?" Ele me perguntou.

"Você está brincando comigo? Eu não me preocupo com isso por um segundo, porque você _**NÃO**_ é essa pessoa! Você nunca estará sozinho. Você tem sua mãe, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Deus, até mesmo Jasper e Alice ajudariam... e eu vou assombrar a sua bunda se você nunca tiver sexo outra vez." Eu disse com uma pequena risada.

"Como você pode brincar com isso?" Ele me perguntou, subindo na cama comigo.

"Porque eu estou com medo." Eu disse a ele enquanto enxugava algumas lágrimas.

"Edward, venha sentir isso." Eu disse a ele, colocando minha mão sobre a protuberância no meu estômago.

"Venha sentir o que?" Ele me perguntou.

"Seu filho, bobo... ele continua se movendo... venha sentir isso... Por favor?" Edward se sentou e hesitantemente colocou a mão sobre o meu estômago.

"Você sentiu isso?" Perguntei a ele. Ele balançou a cabeça, eu não conseguia ler qualquer emoção no seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem para você amar este bebê, isso não significa que você não me ame." Eu disse a ele olhando para a sua mão quando ele a puxou para fora. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu estou pronta para lutar, para fazer o que eu preciso fazer para me certificar de que você não tenha que me perder. Por favor, tenha alguma fé. Deus nos deu a música de alerta desta vez, sabemos que podemos não ter o tempo que outras pessoas têm, por favor, vamos fazer o melhor disso. Vamos viver." Implorei com ele.

Ele acenou para mim.

"Você viu aquela cruz ao lado da Rota 27 em Lynn?" Perguntei a ele.

"Sim, onde aquele rapaz morreu?" Ele esclareceu.

"Ah huh, aquela... Como poderia a mãe dele alguma vez saber que, naquela manhã quando ele saiu, que seria a última vez que ela algum dia o veria novamente? Com a vida, nunca sabemos quando vai chegar a um fim, então nós vivemos, e nunca desistimos. Somos gratos por hoje. Não é isso que as pessoas dizem? Que hoje é uma dádiva porque é o _presente_?"

"É." Ele disse, puxando-me para mais perto dele.

"Então, vamos abraçar isso, levar um dia de cada vez. Eu quero desfrutar de estar grávida. Eu só quero viver um dia de cada vez." Eu disse a ele.

"Case comigo, Bella." Edward disse, agarrando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

Senti meus olhos arregalarem, "O quê?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não..." Edward não me deixou terminar.

"Eu percebo que nenhum dos grandes dias da minha vida sem você importa. Você é o que eu quero ao meu lado quando meus sonhos se tornam realidade, e você é o que eu quero ao meu lado se não se tornam. Contanto que eu tenha você... nada mais importa. Durante o último ano eu aprendi muito sobre a vida e o amor, e mesmo se eu pudesse, eu não tomaria de volta todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram entre nós, porque isso nos trouxe aqui, a este momento. Case comigo, Bella. Eu não quero desperdiçar outro dia sem estar junto a você".

"O que as pessoas vão pensar sobre quão jovem eu sou?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Você está falando sério? Quem disser que você é muito jovem, eu digo, inferno, você pode dirigir aos 16 anos, ir para a guerra aos 18 anos, você pode beber aos 21... então, quantos anos você tem que ter antes que o seu amor seja real? O que é a idade para nós, Bella? O que a idade alguma vez foi para nós? Pare de pensar sobre o que os outros vão pensar, e me diga o que _**VOCÊ**_ quer?"

"Eu quero te amar para sempre." Eu disse a ele, deixando-me sorrir quando seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus. Nós rimos contra os lábios um do outro.

"Edward Cullen, já passamos por tantas coisas juntos, e apesar de quão confusa eu estive, ou quão perdida eu poderia ter ficado, você sempre me encontrou, me salvou. Você merece ser adorado. Então, isso é o que nós vamos fazer. O bebê e eu vamos adorar você por muitos anos. Estou tão terrivelmente apaixonada por você, e eu sempre estarei. Sim, Edward, eu vou me casar com você!"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quantas coisas acontecendo... que triste isso com a Bella, mas agora ela finalmente aceitou casar com ele... vamos ver o que acontecerá a seguir..._

_Pessoal, está super complicado pra eu traduzir esses dias... meus pais forma viajar e eu estou cuidando dos meus avós, então tenho ficado com eles o tempo todo e só volto pra casa pra dormir. E tb vou viajar mais pro final da semana e na semana que vem preciso viajar a trabalho... eu tentarei voltar a postar normalmente na semana que vem, mas se eu não conseguir, só no dia 19, ok? Desculpem por isso, mas minha família vem em primeiro lugar sempre!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. 38 – Nunca vai estar sozinho

_**Oh, you've gotta live every single day**__**  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes**_

_**Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**_

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

Oh, você tem que viver cada dia  
Como se fosse o único, e se o amanhã nunca chegar?  
Não o deixe escaper, poderia ser o nosso único dia  
Você sabe que acabou de começar, cada dia  
Pode ser o nosso único, e se o amanhã nunca chegar?  
Amanhã nunca vai chegar

O tempo está passando muito mais rápido do que eu  
E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo isso a você

Você nunca vai estar sozinho de agora em diante  
Mesmo que você pense em desistir, eu não vou deixá-lo cair  
Quando toda a esperança se for, eu sei que você pode continuar  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos,  
Vou te abraçar até a dor passar

**Never Gonna Be Alone ****– Nickelback**

* * *

**Capítulo 38 - Nunca vai estar sozinho**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

Eu me sentei olhando para o diamante brilhante que estava no meu dedo anelar esquerdo. Eu, Bella Swan, estava noiva... de Edward Cullen. Deixei um pequeno sorriso fluir no meu rosto enquanto girava o antigo anel no meu dedo.

Eu estava grávida de 34 semanas e o dia do meu casamento estava marcado para menos de uma semana. Quinze de maio era a data escolhida. Minha placenta não tinha se movido, e eu estava autorizada a fazer as mínimas atividades diárias. Eu estava preparada para a minha GED*** **e, contanto que eu não começasse a sangrar fortemente no dia do meu casamento, meu médico me deu a luz verde para caminhar até o altar.

_*__GED (General Educational Development)__: Desenvolvimento da Educação Geral; uma prova de habilidades acadêmicas, para obter o diploma do ensino médio._

Não seria grande, apenas Carlisle, eu e Edward no meu quintal. Jasper, Alice, Rose, Em, a mãe deka e a minha mãe seriam os únicos convidados.

Charlie havia se recusado a vir. Eu não poderia deixar isso me incomodar, eu tinha de me preocupar com a minha nova família, a minha vida, a vida do meu filho.

Eu não podia evitar ficar assustada, mas eu ficaria feliz em morrer no lugar de alguém que eu amo.

"Bella." A voz de Edward me arrancou dos meus pensamentos. Olhei para cima e sorri para ele.

"Hey, baby." Eu disse do meu lugar no sofá. Eu acho que me tornei permanentemente colada ao sofá pela minha bunda sempre crescendo. Edward se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha barriga.

"Hey, bebê." Ele sussurrou contra a minha pele. Edward estava pegando as minhas coisas e levando para a sua casa aos poucos. Ele se recusou a me dar qualquer detalhe sobre o que ele havia feito no quarto do bebê, e eu sei que ele fez um monte de coisas.

Ele me deu o seu cartão de crédito e me colocou no Babies R Us*****. Ele disse que eu poderia comprar o que eu quisesse com_** EXCEÇÃO **_dos móveis e das roupas do berço. Ele jurou que eu amaria, e eu confiava nele.

_*__Babies R Us__: site de vendas especializado em coisas de bebês._

"Como está o meu Anjo?" Edward me perguntou, colocando um beijo na minha cabeça.

"Entediada." Eu disse com um suspiro exagerado. "É um trabalho árduo fazer compras o dia todo." Eu disse a ele.

"O que você conseguiu para o nosso carinha?" Ele me perguntou enquanto esfregava a minha grande barriga. Puxei o meu carrinho de compras do Babies R Us no computador e mostrei a Edward as roupinhas fofas de bebê, a cadeirinha do carro, o carrinho, o balancinho, e outras coisas de bebê que eu escolhi.

"Espero não ter gastado demais." Eu disse a ele, eu me sentia meio estranha gastando o seu dinheiro.

"O que é meu é seu." Ele me disse beijando o meu pescoço.

"Devagar! Eu não preciso que você comece algo que não podemos terminar." Eu ri para ele.

"Olhe só... Eu era o cara que se tortura sobre sexo, e não serei capaz de compartilhar isso com a minha esposa na minha noite de núpcias." Edward disse, afastando-se de mim.

"E mesmo... quero dizer, o médico marcou a minha cesariana para dezoito de maio, e depois eu tenho que esperar mais seis semanas até cicatrizar." Eu sorri da sua sorte.

"Êba." Edward disse com uma careta fingida.

"Merda, deve seu um saco ser você!" Eu ri para ele.

**Sábado, Quinze de Maio**

Eu fiquei na frente do longo espelho do meu quarto inspecionando a minha aparência. Meu vestido não tinha alças, era de chiffon branco com um laço de cetim preto que ficava acima da minha cintura. Eu fiz alguns cachos soltos no meu cabelo e coloquei apenas a metade do cabelo para cima com alguns grampos.

Eu tinha um buquê de flores que era todo de flores brancas com alguns toques pretos. Minha mãe me deu delicadas pérolas negras e brancas que pendiam individualmente a partir de uma corrente de prata, com brincos combinando. Ela disse que era algo que todas as mulheres devem possuir.

Eu mal podia esperar para me mudar para a casa de Edward. Lá eu sempre me sentia mais em casa do que aqui.

Ouvi uma batida suave na minha porta e me virei para ver Jasper entrando com cautela.

"Jazz!" Exclamei enquanto eu caminhava em direção a ele. "Ok, o que você acha?" Perguntei sobre como eu estava.

"Eu acho que você e seu companheiro de oito meses estão lindos." Ele cochichou para mim enquanto me abraçava apertado.

"Obrigada, Jasper." Eu disse a ele, dando um passo para trás.

"Edward me enviou, na verdade. Ele queria ter certeza de que você não estava muito tempo de pé, ou correndo em círculos como uma mulher louca... Você está se sentindo bem, certo?" Jasper perguntou olhando nos meus olhos severamente.

"Sim, eu me sinto bem." Eu disse a ele. "Diga a Edward para se acalmar." Eu ri.

"Você está com medo?" Ele me perguntou seriamente.

"Eu estou assustada. Eu vou sentir saudades disso tudo. Minha vida com Edward e o bebê, e meus amigos e minha família, e você".

"Não é justo." Ele me disse tristemente, eu ofereci a ele um sorriso fraco e dei de ombros.

"A vida não é justa. Então, eu penso em como eu sou sortuda por ter encontrado um amor raro como o que Edward e eu temos, a amizade que eu e você partilhamos, e eu meio que sinto pena de todos os outros".

"Estou com medo." Jasper me disse.

"Não fique. Eu estou pronta para o que quer que vá acontecer. Tudo vai funcionar da maneira como deve ser." Eu disse a Jasper, tentando ser corajosa. Eu só esperava que o que era para ser fosse um final feliz.

Borboletas rodopiaram pelo meu estômago enquanto eu estava no final do corredor improvisado junto com Renée, preparando-me para caminhar em direção ao meu futuro, Edward.

"Pronta, querida?" Renée me perguntou com um aperto tranquilizador.

_Um pé na frente do outro, Bella. Você pode fazer isso. Ele está esperando por você._

Balancei a cabeça para a minha mãe e coloquei o meu melhor pé à frente. Renée entregou-me para Edward com um abraço e eu sorri para ele enquanto as lágrimas rodeavam os meus olhos.

"Você está linda." Edward sussurrou para mim. Nós viramos o rosto para Carlisle, que sabia que queríamos manter as coisas curtas, doces e simples.

"Deus, pela alegria desta ocasião, nós Te agradecemos. Pelo significado deste casamento, nós Te agradecemos. Por este momento importante em uma relação crescendo, nós Te agradecemos. Pela Sua presença aqui e agora e pela Sua presença em todos os momentos, nós Te agradecemos. Em Nome do Santo Cristo. Amém. Edward e Bella prepararam algumas coisas para dizer um ao outro, Edward." Carlisle pediu para Edward ir primeiro.

Edward olhou para mim com amor antes de falar, "Bella, eu amei você desde a primeira vez que te vi. Eu quero ser a sua lua, para que eu possa brilhar sobre você nas suas horas mais sombrias, e este anel e estas palavras são apenas simplesmente uma maneira de mostrar ao resto do mundo o que está em meu coração por tanto tempo quanto eu te conheço. Eu te amo, Isabella Swan. Eu sempre te amei e eu sempre amarei." Edward me disse deslizando o anel no meu dedo. Ele escovou uma lágrima de meu rosto enquanto eu me preparava para falar.

"Edward, nunca em um milhão de anos eu pensei que eu encontraria alguém tão absolutamente e completamente perfeito, alguém que me faria sentir mais feliz do que eu jamais sonhei que eu poderia ser, alguém que tocou a minha vida tão profundamente e simplesmente me deu uma nova razão para respirar... Mas então eu encontrei você, e percebi que tudo que eu esperava que você fosse, nem sequer se comparava com o que você é. Eu prometo te amar sempre." Eu disse a ele. Eu estava perdida em seus olhos, eles eram meus para sempre.

Carlisle começou a falar outra vez, "_O amor é paciente, é benigno. O amor não arde em ciúmes, não se ufana, e não se ensoberbece. O amor não se conduz inconvenientemente, não procura os seus interesses, não se exaspera, não se ressente do mal. O amor não se alegra com a injustiça, mas se alegra com a verdade. Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. O amor jamais acaba... Agora pois permanece esses três: a fé, a esperança e o amor. Mas o maior deles e o amor._***** Edward e Bella, eu acredito em todas estas coisas sobre o seu amor. Agora que Edward e Bella se entregaram um ao outro pelas promessas que trocaram, eu os declaro marido e mulher, em nome do Pai e do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém." Carlisle sorriu para nós dois nos fazendo esperar um segundo terrível antes de dizer, "Edward, você pode beijar a noiva".

_*Texto de I Coríntios, 13._

Edward embalou meu rosto em suas palmas e eu assisti uma lágrima deslizar do seu rosto enquanto ele sorria para mim. Lentamente, ele trouxe o seu rosto ao meu, quando nossos lábios se encontraram eu nunca me senti mais inteira. Meu barrigão foi pressionado contra ele enquanto eu me esforçava para me aproximar mais dele passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura.

Ele se afastou muito rápido e me beijou várias vezes rapidamente, dizendo entre cada beijo o quanto ele me amava.

Então, isso é a felicidade...

_**Edward POV**_

Eu ajudei a minha linda noiva a entrar no meu carro e fui com ela para minha casa, a nossa casa.

"Você está pronta?" Perguntei a ela enquanto segurava a porta aberta. Ela concordou para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu a puxei e a carreguei no estilo de noiva e caminhei com ela sob a soleira.

"EDWARD!" Ela gritou para mim quando eu a coloquei para baixo.

"O quê?" Perguntei, dando a ela o meu sorriso inocente.

"Eu estou grande como uma casa! Você não poderia me pegar!" Ela disse deixando o tom da sua voz subir.

"Eu dificilmente diria que cinquenta e oito quilos é estar grande como uma casa." Eu disse a ela. "Venha ver o quarto do bebê antes de eu fazer você ficar na cama pelos próximos três dias." Eu a levei de volta para o quarto aonde minha mãe, Emmett, Rose, e eu trabalhávamos sempre que podíamos.

Pintamos as paredes de bege claro e Rose fez um estêncil de estrelas azuis e marrons escuros nas paredes. O tema era Pequena Estrela do Rock, e o berço era azul claro com diferentes tons de marrom. Havia guitarras, estrelas e listras.

Minha mãe nos trouxe uma cadeira de amamentação giratória extremamente confortável. Bella logo se sentou nela e começou a balançar suavemente.

"Isto é incrível." Ela disse com admiração olhando ao redor do quarto. As coisas que ela encomendou haviam chegado no dia anterior, mas eu não tinha tido a chance de colocá-las no lugar, por isso apoiei as caixas alinhadas contra a parede. "Sério, Edward, isso é perfeito. Você é demais." Bella se levantou devagar da cadeira e veio me abraçar. Eu a abracei de volta, e dei um beijo em seu nariz. "Obrigada." Ela me disse.

"Não, obrigado você... Você é incrível." Eu disse a ela, passando o meu polegar sobre a sua bochecha. "Vá se trocar, Sra. Cullen." Eu disse enquanto saíamos do quarto. Caminhamos pelo corredor e entramos no nosso quarto, pela primeira vez.

"É realmente incrível estar carregando a vida. Sentir alguém se mover dentro de mim... isso tem que ser um milagre... ajude-me." Bella pediu quando ela virou as costas para mim para que eu pudesse abrir o zíper do seu vestido. Movi o seu cabelo para o lado, colocando um beijo suave em seu ombro quando encontrei o zíper e comecei a puxá-lo para baixo lentamente.

"Oww!" Bella silvou, e eu parei de mover o zíper imediatamente com medo de machucá-la.

"O quê? Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?" Perguntei a ela quando me movi para a frente dela. Ela praticamente se dobrou de dor. "Bella! Você está bem?" Ela olhou para mim e todas as cores foram drenadas do seu rosto enquanto ela caía em meus braços.

"_BELLA_!" Eu gritei quando a impedi de cair no chão. Eu a puxei rapidamente em meus braços, eu podia ver que ela estava respirando, apesar das suas respirações serem superficiais e lentas. Eu a coloquei no Volvo e fechei a porta e corri para o lado do motorista. Saí da minha garagem e dirigi o mais rápido que pude. Olhei para o meu Anjo enquanto eu limpava as lágrimas do meu rosto e tentava sentir a pulsação em seu pescoço. Eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado e quando eu puxei meu braço notei a mancha vermelha que os meus dedos deixaram em seu pescoço branco. Até aquele momento eu não havia olhado para as minhas mãos e vi o sangue as cobrindo. Deixei escapar um soluço enquanto dirigi ainda mais rápido em direção ao hospital.

"Você não vai me deixar Bella, você me prometeu!" Eu disse em voz alta para a minha esposa enquanto ela flutuava para dentro e para fora da consciência. "Oh, Deus... por favor, deixe-os ficar bem... por favor, querido Deus." Rezei mais e mais até que chegamos à entrada da ala de emergência.

Corri para o lado de Bella e a puxei para fora, o sangue manchando o seu vestido branco, enquanto eu a levava mais pânico tomou conta de mim.

"Alguém, por favor, me ajude!" Eu gritei. Enfermeiros e médicos correram e fizeram um sinal para eu colocá-la em uma maca que estava esperando vazia no corredor.

"De quanto tempo ela está?" O médico me perguntou.

"Um... ela está com 35 semanas... ela faria uma cesariana em poucos dias. Ela tem placenta prévia." Eu disse a eles enquanto eles a avaliavam. Eles a ligaram em máquinas e disseram que sua pressão arterial estava muito baixa. Estendi a mão e toquei o seu braço exposto, eu não podia acreditar em quão fria ela estava.

Uma das enfermeiras me entregou um documento explicando que Bella precisava de uma cesariana de emergência, e que eu precisava assinar um termo de consentimento.

"Se tivermos de escolher algum deles para salvar, quem é a prioridade?" A enfermeira me perguntou. Olhei para ela estupefato.

"O bebê." Eu me esforcei para dizer. "Ela queria a vida dele colocada em primeiro lugar... ela me fez prometer." Eu mal podia acreditar que aquelas palavras deixaram os meus lábios. Senti que era tudo a minha culpa. Se eu simplesmente tivesse o autocontrole para parar, ela nunca teria engravidado. Ela não estaria sangrando até a morte na minha frente.

"Faremos todo o possível para salvar os dois." A enfermeira me assegurou. "Há alguém que podemos chamar para você?"

Eu dei a ela o número de telefone de Renée, sabendo que Renée chamaria a minha mãe e todos os outros que eu gostaria que soubessem. Ela me levou a um banheiro, entregou-me algumas toalhas e me disse para me lavar. Enquanto eu limpava o sangue da minha mão, eu observei a água correr para baixo, manchas rosadas e isso me fez esfregar com mais força. Eu nem mesmo sentia como se eu estivesse em meu próprio corpo. Tudo parecia surreal. Uma vez que eu estava limpo, andei impassivelmente para fora do banheiro e para a enfermeira que me esperava.

Ela me levou para uma sala de observação onde eu assisti. Eu assisti as vidas mais importante da minha vida, que estavam em jogo.

Renée chegou em poucos minutos. "Edward, oh meu Deus, ela está bem?" Ela me perguntou em pânico. Ela se aproximou da janela que dava para aonde os cirurgiões e enfermeiros trabalham em Bella. Renée soltou um suspiro alto quando ela pôs os olhos em sua filha sangrando. Ela se afastou da janela, da qual eu não deixava os meus olhos se afastarem.

"Eles vão salvá-la, certo?" Renée me perguntou afundando em uma cadeira.

"Bella... ela queria que eles para salvassem o bebê primeiro." Eu disse entorpecido, quando eles puxaram uma cortina para cima.

"Sim, mas ela não era capaz de lhes dizer isso, você disse a eles para a salvarem primeiro, certo?"

"Não." Eu disse fechando meus olhos, senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. "Eu mantive a minha promessa à minha esposa. Ela me odiaria se ela acordasse sem ele".

Eu poderia dizer que Renée estava furiosa sobre a minha escolha. O que toda e qualquer mãe queria era proteger o seu filho. Eu não podia culpá-la por fazer exatamente o que Bella queria fazer para o nosso filho.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era rezar.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Quantos acontecimentos... primeiro o casamento lindo deles, e agora esse "suspense"... o que vc´s acham que acontecerá? A fic está quase acabando, agora falta muito pouco..._

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem ainda não leu, domingo comecei a postar a tradução de uma fic que é perfeita, chama-se __**High Anxiety**__. Quem ainda não leu, comece pq vale a pena! E não esqueça de deixar reviews!_

_E __na segunda-feira comecei a postar a tradução de __**Fall to Pieces**__, que pretendo postar diariamente... Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	40. 39 – Segure meu coração

**Capítulo 39 – Segure meu coração**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estava na sala de observação, esperando. Minha mãe, Renée e Jasper se juntaram a mim na sala. "Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo." Renée repetia enquanto estava balançando a cabeça. Tanto quanto eu queria concordar com ela, eu não podia. Nós sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer, nós apenas rezamos para que não acontecesse. Se eu sabia uma coisa sobre a maneira que Deus respondia às orações, era que nem sempre saem da maneira como você acha que deveria. Tentei me lembrar que tudo o que aconteceu foi para o bem maior do Seu plano.

Carlisle entrou em cena por alguns minutos e rezou comigo. Jasper estava lá tranquilizando Renée e eu de que Bella ficaria bem. "Se alguém pode sobreviver, Bella pode, ela vai. Ela é uma lutadora." Jasper disse para nós.

Senti-me entorpecido enquanto eu observava o sangue derramando no chão. Jasper foi capaz de doar sangue para Bella, já que ele era um doador universal, O negativo. Isso o fez sentir como se ele estivesse ajudando. Eles tinham o meu filho para fora dentro de minutos, mas não conseguiam controlar o sangramento dela.

_Deus, eu acabei de dizer isso... meu filho?_

"Sr. Cullen?" A enfermeira disse, desviando meus olhos do corpo sangrento de Bella.

"Sim." Eu disse, virando-me para olhar para ela.

"Seu filho está indo bem. Ele tem 2,5 quilos e está respirando por conta própria. Ele marcou um oito em seu teste de Apgar*****, o que é muito alto. Se ele continuar a progredir, ele será capaz de ir para casa em um par de dias." Ela terminou.

_*__Apgar__: teste para avaliar e determinar o estado físico de um recém-nascido realizado um minuto depois de o bebê nascer e repetido cinco minutos depois (cinco coisas são testadas: batimento cardíaco, respiração, tônus muscular, reflexos e cor da pele, classificação de 1 a 10)._

"Minha esposa, como ela está?" Perguntei a ela, trazendo meus olhos de volta para a sala de operação.

"O médico está fazendo tudo que pode para controlar a hemorragia. Ele pode ter que realizar uma histerectomia se ele não conseguir controlar a hemorragia. Ela perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue. O médico virá falar com você assim que ela estiver estável. Você gostaria de vir ver o seu filho?" Eu queria vê-lo mais do que qualquer coisa, mas eu não podia sair sem saber se Bella estava bem.

"Eu não posso deixar Bella." Eu disse a ela.

"Ela está em boas mãos, Sr. Cullen. O médico irá buscá-lo assim que ela sair da cirurgia."

"Se as coisas não forem bem, se o médico não estabilizá-la, se eu não estiver aqui... eu tenho que estar aqui." A enfermeira assentiu com a cabeça para mim tristemente. "Mãe, você pode ir vê-lo?" Perguntei a ela. Eu sabia que Renée e eu não deixaríamos Bella.

"Se é onde você precisa de mim, eu irei até ele." Ela disse, me abraçando com força.

Minha mãe seguiu a enfermeira para fora da sala e eu fiquei perto do vidro, a única coisa que eu podia fazer que possivelmente poderia ajudar Bella era rezar. Minhas orações estavam longe de ser eloquentes e muito bem formuladas. Elas eram frenéticas, repetitivas e imploradas. Eu não era orgulhoso demais para implorar pela vida de Bella.

_Por favor, não a leve, por favor, deixe-a viver. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho. Por favor, Deus._

Depois do que pareceu uma vida inteira, observei o médico se aproximar dela e remover o sangue que manchava o seu corpo.

Ela estava viva. Deixei escapar um suspiro profundo enquanto esperava o médico vir me dizer o que esperar sobre a recuperação dela. Eu o vi aproximar-se de mim enquanto removia sua máscara. Ele estendeu o braço e se apresentou.

"Sr. Cullen, eu sou o Dr. Harper. Sua esposa perdeu uma quantidade significativa de sangue." Ele disse indo direto ao ponto. Concordei com ele para que ele soubesse que eu entendia o que ele estava me dizendo. "Eu fui capaz de encontrar a fonte de perda de sangue e pará-la antes de uma histerectomia ser necessária. No entanto, seus órgãos foram privados de oxigênio, e não saberemos o quanto de dano, se houver, foi feito. Nós não saberemos até que ela acorde, então agora nós temos que simplesmente esperar".

"Quando ela vai acordar?" Eu perguntei aliviado.

"É difícil dizer, você deve estar preparado para a pequena chance de que ela possa não acordar. Ela está no que nós consideramos choque hipovolêmico*****. Temos que observar com cuidado por complicações, tais como, desconforto respiratório, sepsia e insuficiência renal, apenas para citar alguns. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar e ver, pelo melhor resultado possível".

_*__Hipovolemia__: __diminuição do volume sanguíneo._

_O melhor? O que significa isso? Qual é o melhor resultado?_

"Qual é o melhor resultado?" Eu disse, esfregando as mãos rudemente sobre o meu rosto.

"A recuperação completa." Dr. Harper disse para mim e eu me senti um pouco melhor. Havia chance de que Bella pudesse ter uma recuperação completa. Graças a Deus.

"Posso vê-la?"

"Ela vai estar na sala de recuperação por mais uma hora ou algo assim, e então ela vai ser transferida para a UTI. Vá conhecer seu filho." Dr. Harper sugeriu apertando a minha mão.

"Obrigado, Dr. Harper." Eu disse. Eu não sei o quanto mais de espera eu poderia suportar.

Fiz o meu caminho para o berçário e vi minha mãe segurando meu filho. "Mãe." Eu falei baixinho enquanto entrava no quarto.

"Edward, ele é lindo." Ela disse para mim, entregando-me o pequeno bebê enrolado firmemente em um cobertor azul. Eu trouxe o seu pequeno corpo para perto de mim enquanto apreciava todas as suas feições. Ele usava uma touca azul e eu a empurrei para trás para ver se ele tinha algum cabelo. Havia uma fina camada de cabelo castanho claro por baixo, eu nunca tinha visto nada tão perfeito antes.

Tudo em seu corpinho era em miniatura. Seus punhos estavam fechados firmemente perto do seu rosto enquanto ele amassava suas feições antes de bocejar e deixando escapar um pequeno choro.

"Shhh, está tudo bem." Eu disse baixinho enquanto o balançava suavemente para cima e para baixo.

"Aqui." Mnha mãe disse entregando-me uma pequena mamadeira. "A enfermeira disse que ele poderia ficar com fome logo e deixou algumas mamadeiras. Por que você não dá a ele a sua primeira mamada, papai?" Minha mãe disse, dando-me um sorriso caloroso.

Eu trouxe a mamadeira aos seus lábios trêmulos e ele moveu a cabeça freneticamente tentando pegar o bico bem diretamente em sua boca. Quando ele finalmente se estabeleceu nele, eu sorri para ele.

Meu sorriso rapidamente caiu em uma carranca quando pensei em Bella.

"O que é isso, querido?" Minha mãe me perguntou.

"Bella, ela, hum, queria amamentar." Eu disse, observando o nosso filho beber de uma mamadeira.

"Ela ainda pode quando ela se recuperar." Minha mãe disse. Foi uma boa tentativa para me fazer sentir melhor, só que não boa o suficiente.

_Se ela se recuperar... _

Eu não disse isso, em vez disso, eu sorri para ela, deixando-a acreditar que suas palavras me confortaram.

Eu trouxe o Bebê Cullen do hospital para casa dois dias depois. Bella ainda não tinha ganhado resistência. Eu não poderia nomeá-lo sem Bella. Eu não o nomearia sem Bella. Nós apenas o chamamos de Cullen.

Eu acordava e o alimentava a cada duas a três horas e trocava suas fraldas. Rose tinha sido o meu salva-vidas naquela semana. Ela me ensinou a trocar fraldas e a importância de colocar os bodies antes da calça, ela me disse que o motivo por trás daquelas luvas bobas era impedi-lo de arranhar seu perfeito rostinho. Ela me impediu de colocar no microondas a sua mamadeira para aquecê-la, ela até arrumou todas as roupas que Bella e eu não tivemos a chance de classificar ainda.

Eu balançava para frente e para trás em meus pés enquanto eu estava na minha cozinha à espera da mamadeira do Cullen aquecer. Eu me sentia perdido, como se estivesse fazendo as coisas enquanto eu ia junto. Eu sentia como se fosse um peixe fora d'água, simplesmente me debatendo ao redor quando eu tentava cuidar dele. A única vez que eu sentia que podia respirar facilmente era quando ele dormia.

Ele soltou um grito alto e eu vi as lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos, e isso quebrou meu coração.

"Ei, agora, está tudo bem. Papai pegou você, só mais um minuto." Eu tentei acalmá-lo. "Eu sei... você é um carinha com fome, hein?" Eu disse enquanto testava a mamadeira no meu pulso.

"Edward?" Ouvi Rosalie chamar da minha porta da frente fechada.

"Estamos aqui, Rose." Eu disse a ela enquanto ele engolia a mamadeira como se não tivesse sido alimentado em dias.

"Não se esqueça de fazê-lo arrotar, Edward. A cada duas mamadas, ou mais, da última vez ele cuspiu tudo em cima de mim depois que você saiu." Ela reclamou quando se aproximou e disse olá para o bebê em um tom completamente diferente.

"Como está o meu menino bonito?" Ela arrulhou para ele, acariciando seu rosto.

"Eu tento fazê-lo arrotar, mas ele enlouquece cada vez que eu tiro a mamadeira dele." Expliquei a ela, enquanto eu o trouxe até meu ombro e tentei fazê-lo arrotar. "Ele nunca arrota para mim." Eu disse a ela quando ele começou a chorar no meu ombro. Dei tapinhas nas costas dele algumas vezes tentando obter um arroto dele.

"Dê ele aqui." Rose exigiu. Entreguei-o suavemente e ela o colocou no seu ombro, "Aí, aí, lindo." Ela balbuciou enquanto ela lhe deu três tapinhas suaves nas costas, resultando em um arroto alto. "Veja, você só tem que bater no ponto certo".

"Eu algum dia vou pegar o jeito disso? Bella saberia o ponto certo para bater." Eu me senti derrotado enquanto afundava em meu sofá, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Você está indo bem, Edward. Todos estão aqui para você, para ajudá-lo. Em tudo o que você precisar".

"O que eu preciso é que Bella acorde, que fique bem".

"Vá, ela está esperando por você para acordar." Rose me disse. Fui até ele e beijei um adeus ao meu filho, e disse obrigado a Rose.

Quando eu estava em casa com Cullen, Renée estava no hospital com Bella. Bella ficou na UTI por apenas 24 horas e depois eles a transferiram para o andar da maternidade, então eu era capaz de trazer Cullen para as visitas com ela também.

Ele dormia melhor nos braços dela, ouvindo os seus batimentos cardíacos. Tive a certeza que ele fizesse isso nos braços dela todos os dias. Depois de uma hora, ou algo assim, Rose, minha mãe, ou Renée viriam e o levavam.

Sentei-me com Bella, cada segundo de cada dia em que eu era capaz. Jasper vinha todos os dias, ele me trazia comida porque ele sabia que a única razão pela qual eu alguma vez saía era por Cullen. Tinha sido quatro dias que Bella estava imóvel, que minhas orações permaneciam sem resposta. Comecei a escrever minhas orações, minhas súplicas.

_Por quanto tempo eu devo __rezar para Ti? Por quanto tempo eu devo esperar por Ti? Quanto tempo até eu ver o Seu rosto brilhando? Eu estou de joelhos, implorando que Tu me notes, Pai, Tu irás se virar para mim? Uma vida, é tudo que eu sou agora. Eu mal posso ficar de pé. Se Tu és tudo que Tu dizes que és, Tu te aproximarias e seguraria meu coração? Eu tenho tido tanto medo, medo de fechar meus olhos. Tanto pode escapar antes que eu diga adeus._

Jasper entrou e colocou uma sacola de comida do restaurante mexicano da cidade. Olhei para ele quando ele puxou a outra cadeira para perto de mim.

"Obrigado." Eu disse a ele, colocando a minha oração escrita para o lado e pegando a comida.

"Como ela está?" Jasper perguntou.

"Nenhuma mudança." Eu disse a ele mordendo o meu burrito.

"E como você está?"

"Estou tentando não me afogar. Levando as coisas um dia de cada vez, apenas fazendo o que Bella queria, cuidando do nosso filho o melhor que posso." Eu disse a ele. "Quando você vai para Duke?" Perguntei a ele, querendo focar em algo além do fato de que minha esposa pode não acordar.

"Fim de agosto, Alice e eu vamos alugar um apartamento juntos. Meu pai está pagando por isso." Jasper explicou.

"Isso é ótimo. Então, seu pai está melhor?"

"Graças a você ele está. Graças a Bella eu vou viver o meu sonho e jogar basquete na Duke. Ela foi a única a acreditar em mim, ter fé em mim; ela me deu esperança a cada dia. Isso simplesmente não parece justo." Ele afirmou. "Porra." Ele suspirou.

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira, cara." Eu disse a ele. Era muito doloroso observar Bella deitada indefesa naquela cama de hospital. Eu me perguntava se ela podia me ouvir falando com ela, se ela se sentia presa dentro de si. Eu temia que ela estivesse gritando para todos nós na cabeça dela, eu rezava para que ela, pelo menos, estivesse em um estado de paz de espírito. Eu só comi algumas mordidas, eu não tinha muito apetite. Encarei Bella, observei seu peito levantar e baixar a cada respiração, seus dedos se moviam e seus olhos vibravam a cada tantas vezes. Eu beijava sua testa pelo menos dez vezes cada vez que eu sentava com ela.

"De vez em quando, as pessoas progridem. Elas levantam-se sobre si mesmas, e você fez isso por mim." Jasper falou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. "Você me surpreendeu. Bella se apaixonou repentinamente e você progrediu por ela. Vida, ela pode empurrá-lo muito forte, mas vocês dois realmente me mostraram que, se você olhar perto o suficiente, você pode encontrar esperança. Você pode superar e se apaixonar repentinamente nem sempre é a pior coisa do mundo. Ela vai superar isso, eu posso sentir isso... ela tem que..."

Jasper se sentou comigo o resto da noite em silêncio. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava rezando para ela acordar tão forte como eu estava, e era exatamente tão desesperado.

No dia seguinte, Bella ainda não tinha acordado, eu estava ficando com medo... eu estava perdendo a fé. Eu não entendia por que eu estava preso no limbo por tanto tempo. Senti-me como se o Senhor estivesse me torturando. Provocando-me, deixo-a viver, ou a deixo morrer? Quase como se estivesse brincando de roleta com a vida dela. Eu só queria que a espera terminasse. Comecei a falar com ela. "Estou aqui, Bella. Eu estou esperando por você. Estamos todos esperando porque você nos prometeu. Você sabe quem mais vai estar aqui quando você acordar? Nosso lindo filho. Você deveria vê-lo. Ele é incrível, Bella , mas ele precisa de você. Assim como eu. Vamos. Você prometeu. Você prometeu." Falei com ela segurando a sua mão. Abaixei-me e beijei sua testa levemente. "Você sabe, eu estou um pouco... eu estou um pouco sobre a minha cabeça aqui. Eu o levei para casa e eu estou fazendo o que posso, mas ele precisa da mãe dele. Eu preciso da mãe dele. Ele não tem nem mesmo um nome. Nós deveríamos fazer isso juntos. Eu não posso fazer isso sem você. Eu simplesmente estou com medo de que eu vou perder você e só vai ser nós dois, e ele nem sequer tem um nome..." Falei com ela desesperadamente. Senti as lágrimas transbordando nos meus olhos enquanto eu implorava a ela para voltar para nós. Fechei os olhos e me inclinei para a frente, olhando para o chão e sentindo-me ignorado, abandonado.

Por favor, Deus...

"Você me prometeu... Você prometeu..." Falei suavemente em minhas mãos.

"Gabe." Ouvi a voz rouca de Bella falar. Eu olhei para ela rapidamente, chocado, exultante, as minhas súplicas foram ouvidas. "O nome dele é Gabriel Cash Cullen." Eu nunca fiquei mais feliz ao ouvi-la falar. Sentei-me mais perto dela imediatamente e sorri. Ela virou a cabeça lentamente em minha direção, eu escovei algumas mechas do seu cabelo para trás e beijei seus lábios com ternura.

"Gabriel? Como o anjo?" Perguntei a ela, lembrando-me sobre como Gabriel é o mensageiro de Deus. Parecia se encaixar perfeitamente. Gabriel foi o anjo que predisse o nascimento de João e Jesus. Eu sorri, e eu sabia que não poderia ter escolhido um nome melhor. Ele era a nossa mensagem de Deus. Ele era a nossa graça salvadora.

"Onde ele está? Ele está bem?" Bella me perguntou.

"Ele é perfeito. Chamarei Rose e ela o trará até aqui. Ele ama dormir com você".

"Sério? Ele está bem? Ele me conhece?" Ela perguntou, as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

"Claro que ele conhece. Eu o trago todos os dias." Eu disse a ela enquanto pressionei o botão de chamada para dizer à enfermeira que Bella estava acordada.

Obrigado, Jesus.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que lindo Edward cuidando do seu filho enquanto Bella estava em coma... e agora ela finalmente acordou, o que vc's acharam? Agora só resta o epílogo..._

_Ah, a oração que Edward escreveu é a música "Hold My Heart" de Tenth Avenue North: _

_http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=sd6U5ci_uB8 (retirar espaços)_

_Ouçam porque é realmente linda!_

_Deixem reviews e até quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem acompanha, só vou conseguir postar** High Anxiety** amanhã..._


	41. 40 – Epílogo

**Capítulo 40 – Epílogo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

Perfeito. Sentei-me olhando para a pura perfeição. Eu observei enquanto o meu carinha trancava no meu peito enquanto eu acariciava sua cabeça com carinho. "Babe." Eu tentei discretamente para chamar Edward, lá estava ele, o meu Príncipe Encantado, não havia nenhum cavalo branco, apenas um estúpido Volvo brilhante, que era perfeito.

"Você pode levá-lo, por favor, e colocá-lo no berço?" Perguntei ao meu marido, que, sem hesitação, pegou Gabe dos meus braços. "Obrigada".

Edward retornou livre do bebê e puxou-me em seus braços, "Por que você não tira um cochilo? Descansa um pouco?" Edward sugeriu.

"Descansar? Eu tive muito descanso no hospital, eu não quero perder um momento com você, o sono pode esperar." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu estava tão assustado, Bella." Edward disse, pegando minha cabeça em suas mãos. "Existem coisas entre as minhas mãos agora sem as quais eu não posso viver. Aquela coisa toda foi tão difícil... e eu ainda estou tão impressionado por você. Você me lembrou que o ato mais perfeito de amor é o sacrifício. E você me mostrou isso, com a sua vontade inabalável de sacrificar a sua vida pela do nosso filho e eu nunca vou deixar de ser grato que você teve essa força, que você me ensinou isso. Você me salvou, Bella".

"Não, nós salvamos um ao outro." Eu disse a ele, me aninhando em seu peito.

**S****ETE DIAS DEPOIS**

"Esme, obrigada." Eu disse enquanto observava Esme segurar seu neto.

"Pelo que, querida?" Ela me perguntou.

"Pela maneira que você criou Edward e o homem que você lhe ensinou a ser".

"De nada, mas eu só estava sendo uma mãe, você vai ver." Ela me disse com um sorriso.

"Eu só espero não estragá-lo, sabe? Espero que eu possa fazer por ele o que você fez por Edward. Eu quero que ele seja exatamente como o pai dele".

Não havia nada que eu queria mais para ele do que ser um homem bom, amoroso, compassivo e respeitoso algum dia.

"Você vai ser uma grande mãe, Bella. É tudo sobre _como_ você ama alguém." Esme disse com um sorriso caloroso.

"Graças a Edward, eu acho que sei agora".

**C****INCO SEMANAS DEPOIS**

Eu verifiquei a bolsa de bebê de Gabe dez vezes. Eu bombeei leite materno o suficiente para durar uma semana. Eu tinha marcado tudo quatro vezes para ter certeza que Renée teria tudo que Gabe poderia precisar, mas eu ainda estava à beira das lágrimas. Eu estava uma bagunça. Não era que eu não confiasse em Renée com ele, eu só não queria ficar longe dele.

E se ele chorasse? Eu não seria aquela a pegá-lo.

"Você está pronta?" Edward me perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça olhando para a bolsa de bebê, mexendo nela, com medo de olhar para Edward. Eu não estava pronta. Eu estava apavorada. A mão de Edward veio descansar na minha, fazendo-me parar. "Vai ficar tudo bem".

Eu olhei para ele enquanto as lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos. "Eu realmente quero sair e estar com você, mas eu não sei se posso fazer isso. Eu não quero deixá-lo." Edward limpou minhas lágrimas e me puxou para um abraço.

"É só por algumas horas, ele vai ficar bem. Nós podemos ligar e verificar a cada cinco minutos se isso fizer você se sentir melhor." Edward me confortou. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele.

Eu disse tudo a Renée pelo menos três vezes. Demorou quase uma hora só para sair pela porta. Obriguei-me a sair pela porta sem ele. Fiquei quieta durante os primeiros dez minutos da viagem. Tentando chegar a um acordo com a minha primeira saída sem Gabe, a voz da razão veio a mim, ficaria tudo bem. Gabe estaria bem, ele não se esqueceria de mim. Eu precisava de algum tempo também.

"Ok." Eu disse, quebrando o silêncio, "Para onde você está me levando?" Perguntei para Edward.

"Casa." Ele disse com uma piscadela e um sorriso torto devastador.

"Perfeito." Eu disse, descansando minha mão na coxa de Edward. Comecei a mover minha mão mais para cima em sua perna, até chegar à terra prometida. Edward estava se tornando imune a trabalhos manuais, quando eu fazia sexo oral nele, ele levava mais tempo. Eu não me importava. Eu amava como ele era e o gosto dele na minha boca. Tem havido muitas preliminares nas últimas semanas, mas nada de sexo. O médico disse para esperar pelo menos seis semanas, mas se eu me sentisse pronta para isso antes, então estava tudo bem, no entanto, Edward era teimoso, querendo esperar as seis semanas completas.

Edward me levou até a porta da frente, tentando manter seus lábios longe dos meus. Quando chegamos à porta da frente, ele empurrou minhas costas contra a porta enquanto lutava para abri-la. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura quando ele me carregou para a nossa cama. Ele me colocou gentilmente sobre a cama, traçando suas mãos para cima e para baixo em meus lados antes de agarrar minha camisa e puxá-la sobre a minha cabeça.

Sua mão se moveu para o centro do meu peito e pelo meu estômago, seguida pela sua língua. Sentei-me de joelhos e o ajudei a se livrar da sua camisa. Movi minhas mãos pelos seus braços lentamente antes de eu remover meu sutiã para ele. Ele estendeu a mão para o meu peito e acariciou suavemente. A mão de Edward viajou mais para baixo enquanto ele desabotoava minha calça jeans, ele a empurrou pelos meus quadris, colocando sua mão dentro da minha calcinha. Eu caí para trás de prazer, e me mexi para fora do meu jeans.

Edward tirou a mão e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Eu o observei tirar suas calças, e sua dureza pressionou contra a sua cueca. Estendi a mão para os seus quadris puxando sua cueca para baixo e liberando seu pênis. Eu girei meu dedo ao redor da cabeça do seu pau.

A boca de Edward rapidamente encontrou a minha, ele me beijou com urgência. Usando uma mão, ele puxou minha calcinha para fora. Sua boca desceu minha pela minha mandíbula e para o meu ouvido antes de ele sussurrar, "Eu estou pronto para fazer amor com a minha esposa." Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço quando ele entrou em mim. "Céu." Ele ofegou quando entrou em mim. Ele me abraçou por alguns segundos apenas apreciando a sensação de estar dentro. Minhas unhas escavaram suas omoplatas enquanto ele gentilmente se movia para dentro e fora de mim.

Ele olhou para mim com amor e docemente acariciou meu cabelo e rosto. Eu movi minhas pernas e as envolvi em torno da sua cintura, seus impulsos começando a ficar mais fortes. O suor da sua testa escorria enquanto ele me segurava tão próxima dele quanto possível. Ele disse-me uma e outra vez o quanto ele me amava e como eu era linda. Nossos corpos entrelaçados, prazer, amor e pura perfeição. Eu o puxei para mais perto e gozei com ele onda após onda de êxtase nos rodeando.

"Incrível." Eu disse sem fôlego, deitando sobre o seu peito. Deixei meus dedos dançarem sobre o seu peito, girando círculos e desenhos invisíveis.

"Impressionante." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Não temos tempo para ir de novo?" Perguntei, movendo meus dedos para o seu pênis. Levou apenas algumas carícias antes de ele voltar à vida. "Eu farei todo o trabalho." Eu disse, jogando a minha perna sobre o seu quadril e montando nele. As mãos de Edward encontraram meus quadris quando eu afundei no seu comprimento. Ele apertou meus quadris, seus dedos cavando meu osso do quadril. Ele me guiou para cima e para baixo pelo seu comprimento enquanto eu o cavalgava.

"Você é indescritível." Edward respirou pesadamente. Eu puxei Edward para cima, então ele estava sentado e continuei a me mover contra ele.

"Já pensou em me tomar por trás?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Fique de quatro." Edward me ordenou. Eu ri ao seu comando sexual e aceitei com prazer. Eu o senti vir atrás de mim. Colocando suas mãos sobre a minha bunda, massageando-a suavemente enquanto ele se colocava no centro. "Pronta?" Ele perguntou antes de empurrar em mim.

"Oh, Deus!" Eu gemi de prazer. Ele empurrava e puxava meu quadril para frente e para trás contra ele. Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando o senti dar um tapa na minha bunda. "Eu não sou deus." Edward disse, "Diga o meu nome, Bella, quem está fazendo você se sentir tão bem?" Ele me perguntou, puxando-me de volta em direção a ele. Eu grunhi em resposta, sentindo sua mão envolver ao redor do meu cabelo e ele me puxou mais para trás, "Quem, Bella? Responda-me".

"Você está, Edward".

"Isso mesmo, eu só quero ouvir o meu nome saindo dos seus lábios." Ele grunhiu, soltando o meu cabelo.

"Eu vou gozar." Eu disse, minhas paredes apertando em torno dele.

"Mmmmhhmmm, Bella." Edward gemeu, segurando meus quadris no lugar. Eu o senti se retirar, instantaneamente sentindo o vazio. "Venha para o chuveiro comigo." Edward disse, ajudando-me a sair da nossa cama.

"Renée disse que Gabe poderia passar a noite... você quer ir buscá-lo, ou fazer isso o resto da noite?" Edward perguntou, ajudando-me a entrar no chuveiro.

"Eu quero fazer isso pelo resto da noite e pelo resto da minha vida." Eu disse enquanto Edward inclinou meu cabelo para trás e por baixo da cascata de água.

"Bom, porque eu tenho mais algumas posições que eu quero tentar." Ele me disse, inserindo seus dedos dentro de mim.

"Eu sou sua. Para sempre".

**~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~**

Oh, Senhor, o que eu estava pensando? Eu poderia fazer isso? Mordi meu lábio no meu estado ansioso quando entreguei a Edward a minha primeira tentativa de escrever música. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram juntas enquanto ele lia as palavras. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto nervosismo poderia haver em compartilhar suas palavras com os outros.

Sentei no bar da Cafeteria enquanto o pessoal olhava Gabe para nós. Era ótimo que a igreja tivesse creche durante toda a semana. Creche para todos os funcionários! Isso tornava muito mais fácil para mim começar a fazer cursos universitários na Faculdade de Tecnologia Ivy Community. Edward e eu normalmente chegávamos em casa ao mesmo tempo, exceto na noite em que ele tinha o grupo de jovens. Nessas noites, eu parava na Cafeteria no meu caminho da faculdade para casa para pegar Gabe e comer um jantar rápido com Edward. Eu não sei por que hoje, de todos os dias, eu escolhi compartilhar com ele a canção que escrevi.

"Bem!" Eu disse impaciente, implorando-lhe para me colocar fora da minha miséria. "Não é boa, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Você está brincando? Você está brincando, certo?" Ele me perguntou. "Isso é impressionante".

"Você não está apenas dizendo? Você não tem que poupar meus sentimentos se você pensa que é uma merda." Eu disse, cruzando os braços.

"Posso comprá-la de você?" Ele perguntou.

"Você quer comprá-la de mim?" Perguntei confusa.

"Sim, é muito boa, eu a compraria para que eu pudesse gravá-la." Ele disse, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto dele, "Então... você... pode?" Ele perguntou novamente, colocando um beijo no meu nariz quando ele terminou.

"Ridículo. É sua se você quiser." Eu disse a ele. "Isso só vai lhe custar sexo quente e sujo".

"Mmmm... soa como um acordo." Edward disse, beijando-me profundamente. Sua língua era dominante e necessitada. Eu poderia beijar esse homem para sempre.

"Pare!" Eu exagerei. "E se alguém entrar?" Eu perguntei.

"Então o quê? Vai me pegar beijando a minha esposa?" Edward respondeu, beijando-me outra vez.

"Estou falando sério!" Eu disse, empurrando-o.

_Nada de sexo na igreja, nada de sexo na igreja, nada de sexo na igreja!_ Eu repetia para mim mesma uma e outra vez.

"Como você imagina a melodia?" Edward perguntou passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos, obviamente desapontado que eu não deixei as coisas progredirem.

"Uh... Você quer que eu tipo, cante isso?" Ele estava fodidamente brincando comigo?

Não, ele não estava, porque ele começou a me levar para o palco, com o seu violão. Eu ainda desmaiava quando ele tocava violão... ah... aqueles dedos. Só de pensar nisso deixou minha calcinha um pouco molhada, maldito seja!

Ele deu um tapinha no final do palco ao lado dele, encorajando-me a sentar ao seu lado. Levantei-me e corri tão próxima a ele quando eu poderia.

"Eu acho que eu a estava ouvindo na minha cabeça assim." Eu calmamente limpei minha garganta, "Não ria se eu for uma merda. Eu não canto." Eu o avisei.

"Cante, já." Ele disse.

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a cantar.

Por favor, não o deixe sair correndo assustado pelo meu canto.

"_**I love the way that your heart breaks  
With every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all be new  
And living like it all depends on you"**_

"Eu amo o jeito que seu coração quebra  
Com toda a injustiça e destinos fatais  
Rezando para tudo se renovar  
E vivendo como se tudo dependesse de você"

Eu cantei a primeira estrofe o melhor que podia.

"Você canta? Por que você age como se não pudesse levar um tom? Isso soa bom para mim!" Edward disse. Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Cale-se." Eu disse, empurrando o braço dele. "Você prometeu não provocar".

Edward apenas riu, "Eu não estava brincando." Ele disse antes de trazer sua atenção para o violão e começar a cantarolar para si mesmo.

"Eu acho que entendi isso, cante o primeiro verso de novo, depois de tipo, duas medidas." Ele disse.

"Duas o quê?" Eu perguntei, porque eu não faço música.

"Medidas... eu vou tocar isso." Edward disse, afinando. "Comece a cantar no início da terceira medida, e eu acho que sei como fazer o refrão, então simplesmente siga a minha liderança nisso." Ele explicou.

"Ok." Eu disse. Comecei o primeiro verso de novo, para Edward tocar impecavelmente. Eu juro que ele nasceu para fazer música, isso vinha tão fácil para ele. Eu atravessei o primeiro verso de novo antes de Edward pegar o ritmo para o refrão.

"_**Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again"**_

"Aqui está você de joelhos novamente  
Tentando achar ar para respirar novamente  
E apenas a rendição o ajudará agora  
Eu te amo, por favor, veja e acredite novamente"

Eu me surpreendi quando cantei isso alto.

"Pronta para o próximo verso?" Edward disse sobre o seu dedilhar.

"_**I love that you're never satisfied  
With face value wisdom and happy lies  
You take what they say and go back and cry  
You're so close to me that you nearly died"**_

"Eu amo que você nunca está satisfeito  
Com enfrentar a sabedoria de valor fácil e alegres mentiras  
Você aceita o que eles dizem e volta e chora  
Você está tão perto de mim que você quase morreu"

"Ok, agora repita o refrão de novo, então vamos entrar na ponte e apenas adicionar mais dois 'fique quieto' no final, ok?" Eu concordei com ele antes de eu continuar a cantar.

"_**They don't have to understand you  
Be still  
Wait and know I understand you  
Be still  
Be still"**_

"Eles não têm que entender você  
Fique quieto  
Espere e saiba que eu entendo você  
Fique quieto  
Fique quieto"

"Refrão mais duas vezes, então eu vou acabar com ela".

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele em entendimento e terminei a canção.

Edward sorriu para mim e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. "Grave comigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu nunca vou cantá-la na frente das pessoas, Edward".

"Tudo bem, não cante. Isso não significa que você não pode gravá-la comigo".

"Vou pensar sobre isso".

"Bom." Edward disse beijando o lado da minha cabeça. Senti seu telefone começar a vibrar contra as nossas pernas se tocando, e fiquei um pouco irritada de ter o nosso momento interrompido.

Edward puxou o telefone, olhou para o número e me disse que era Emmett antes de atender. "Em, o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou. "Você está brincando comigo?... Você não está puxando a minha perna?... Você está falando sério... eu não posso acreditar nisso... Sim, é incrível... Bem, então parabéns para você também, cara!... Ok... falo com você depois." Edward disse, desligando seu telefone. Eu odiava conversas unilaterais.

"O que foi isso?"

"Uh... Acho que posso começar com Rose e Emmett grávidos, e eu acabei de ser nomeado para Melhor Novo Artista do Ano na premiação Dove Anual, _**E**_eles querem que eu cante." Edward sorriu de orelha a orelha quando me disse.

"Puta merda!" Eu disse. "Isso é incrível, babe!" Eu disse a ele, abraçando-o mais perto, praticamente pulando no seu colo.

"Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você, minha inspiração... tudo. As músicas que eu escrevi nunca teriam vindo à existência sem você." Ele disse para mim, trazendo-me para o seu colo. Eu enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos e o beijei, saboreando a maneira como ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior, e a forma como a sua língua entrava e saía da minha boca sensualmente.

Edward ganhou esse prêmio, e passou a ganhar muitos outros.

**QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS**

Agosto

Eu não sei como eu fiz isso. Não, isso não é verdade, eu sabia exatamente como eu o fiz. Eu fiz isso com a graça de Deus e o apoio de Edward. Eu de alguma forma consegui terminar a faculdade em quatro anos e ser mãe.

Eu estava tão agradecida que era verão. Isso significava que Jasper estava em casa. Eu observava ele e Gabe jogando basquete pela minha janela da cozinha. Gabe adorava isso. Eu observei Jasper levantá-lo para que ele pudesse fazer uma enterrada. "Parabéns, carinha!" Jasper gritou e deu a ele um sinal positivo.

Eu sabia que Jasper faria grandes coisas. Jasper e Alice se casaram há dois anos, quando eles tiveram uma pequena surpresa deles mesmo. Jasper tinha acabado de assinar com o Pacers. Fiquei emocionada, isso significava que eles não estariam longe. Jasper era um pai incrível. Ele era realmente protetor com sua menininha e determinado a manter os meninos como ele longe da sua preciosa Charlotte, que nós carinhosamente chamamos de Lola.

Emmett e Rose tiveram uma menina, Naomi, dez meses após Gabe nascer. Eles eram inseparáveis. Nós gostávamos de falar sobre a possibilidade de eles se apaixonarem um dia.

Alice tinha acabado de descobrir que estava grávida novamente. Alice estava trabalhando em sua própria linha de roupas, ela era uma talentosa designer, e abençoada por ter Jasper sendo capaz de cuidar dela enquanto ela lutava para se tornar conhecida.

"Hey, Anjo." Edward disse, vindo atrás de mim e esfregando minha barriga muito inchada.

"Hey." Eu suspirei de volta, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás em seu peito. Ele moveu os lábios ao meu pescoço e chupou delicadamente.

"Você está pronta para ir?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu estou pronta." Eu disse a ele com um sorriso. Hoje era o grande dia. Minha cesariana programada. Jasper e Alice ficariam com Gabe para nós. Eu tinha acabado de terminar o meu último semestre da faculdade e não podia esperar para começar a trabalhar como uma conselheira de drogas e álcool. Eu tomaria 12 semanas com o bebê, depois começaria a procurar um emprego.

Edward estava com medo que algo acontecesse como aconteceu antes. Não foi fácil para nós tentar ter outro bebê.

Edward e eu saímos para dizer adeus a Gabe. "Mamãe!" Ele gritou para mim, lançando-me o sorriso característico do seu pai.

Abaixei-me para abraçá-lo bem perto antes de sairmos. "Mamãe e papai têm que ir agora, é hora de os médicos tirarem sua irmãzinha da minha barriga." Eu disse, beijando sua bochecha. "Seja bom para Jazz e Alice, ok? Eles vão levá-lo para ver o bebê e eu muito em breve. Eu te amo".

"Otay." Ele disse quando eu o soltei. Edward rapidamente o pegou e soprou em sua barriga.

"Vejo você em breve, amigão, seja bonzinho, te amo muito." Edward disse, colocando-o no chão.

"Não, eu te amo muito!" Gabe disse de volta. Edward bagunçou seu cabelo bronze, pegou minha mão e me ajudou a entrar no carro. Eu sorri de volta para Gabe, a mini cópia de Edward.

"Obrigada, pessoal!" Gritei para Jasper e Alice enquanto eles acenavam para nós.

Esta cesariana foi muito mais suave do que a última. Edward segurou minha mão, beijou minha testa enquanto os médicos trabalhavam para entregar o nosso bebê.

"É uma menina!" O médico disse, segurando-a para nós vermos. Ela soltou seu primeiro choro quando as enfermeiras a limpavam. "Parabéns!" O pessoal nos disse. "53 centímetros e 3,5 quilos. Você têm um nome para ela?" Perguntou a enfermeira.

"Não... ainda não, eu acho que Edward vai ter a honra de nomeá-la." Eu disse enquanto os observava colocá-la nos braços de Edward.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou, porque eu tinha tido um pouco de dificuldade tentando descobrir um bom nome para ela. Nós não conseguíamos encontrar um ponto comum que não fosse o seu nome do meio sendo Grace.

"Sim, você vai descobrir o nome perfeito." Eu disse, acariciando e olhando em seu perfeito rostinho.

"Eu amo você, muito obrigado." Edward disse, bicando meus lábios.

"Idem." Eu sorri para ele.

Edward foi e informou a todos e eles vieram para conhecer a nossa menininha. Antes de todos eles chegarem, eu queria saber se Edward tinha escolhido um nome.

"Você já decidiu um nome?" Perguntei a Edward enquanto eu segurava nossa nova filha.

"Sim, eu acho que decidi." Ele sorriu para mim. "Zoe, que significa vida".

"Eu gosto disso, Zoe Grace Cullen".

**DOZE ANOS DEPOIS**

_**Edward POV**_

Onde tudo deu errado? Bella e eu fizemos o nosso melhor. Educamos nossos filhos e ensinamos a eles todas as lições valiosas sobre amor, respeito e valores inseridos neles. Zoe era como um anjo; a maior menina do papai que eu já vi. As coisas estavam sendo incríveis para nós. Eu estava feliz que eu poderia sustentar a minha família com a minha música. Eu pensei que tudo estava perfeito. Eu sabia que Gabe era um pouco rebelde, mas eu percebi que era apenas uma fase. Eu não entendia onde foi tão errado para ele. Dezesseis anos atrás, eu nunca teria pensado que eu estaria na posição em que eu estava hoje.

"Gabe." Gritei para o meu filho, que estava sentado em sua sala de música aos berros e alheio à minha presença. "GABE!" Chamei mais alto. Ainda nada. Eu manobrei em torno do seu quarto. Ele era tão parecido comigo, mas tão diferentes. Ele tinha uma paixão pela música, as garotas o amavam, mas ele não lidava com o carinho que elas demonstravam por ele da maneira que eu teria esperado. Eu sabia que ele era um jogador, eu tentei desencorajá-lo, mas quanto mais eu fazia, com mais meninas ele parecia se amarrar. Eu também não deixei de notar que todas elas eram as filhas dos pregadores ou pastores. Ele estava com Evie por um tempo. Seu pai era o nosso Pastor, e um amigo meu. Pensei que ele estava começando a mudar os seus caminhos até que ele abruptamente terminou com ela e começou a sair com Naomi. Eu desliguei sua música e limpei minha garganta, isso chamou sua atenção.

"Ei! Eu estava ouvindo isso!" Ele disse irritado.

"E eu disse que nós precisávamos conversar".

"O que seja." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Eu acabei de ter uma longa conversa com o pastor Peter." Eu comecei.

"E." Gabe disse como se isso não importasse nada.

"E por que você não me conta o que aconteceu entre você e a filha dele, Evie?"

"Eu te disse, não deu certo." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Você dormiu com ela?" Eu o cortei, direto ao ponto.

"Algo assim." Disse Gabe.

"Você está fazendo sexo? Há quanto tempo você tem relações sexuais?" Eu gritei. "Eu pensei que o criei melhor que isso!"

"Você e a mamãe não esperaram! Vocês tiveram relações sexuais, não é uma grande coisa!"

"Você fez sexo com ela, então você terminou com ela, você quebrou o coração dela e você nem sequer se importa, e isso não é nem a metade do meu problema com isso! Você está ignorando os telefonemas dela?" Eu perguntei porque eu estava fumegando e tentando muito forte não estrangulá-lo.

Mantenha a calma...

"Não tenho nada mais para dizer a ela." Gabe disse, sem rodeios.

"Bem, ela tem algo a dizer para você!" Eu gritei para ele. Tomei algumas respirações para me equilibrar. "Sua mãe... você é muito parecido com ela quando ela tinha a sua idade." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Como você se sentiria ao saber que alguém a tratou do jeito que você está tratando Evie, ou se alguém tratasse Zoe dessa maneira? Eu não criei você assim. Estou desapontado que você está tratando alguém com tão pouco respeito".

"Pensei que nós estávamos apenas nos divertindo, eu não tive a intenção de magoá-la. Eu pensei que ela soubesse que não significa tanto assim para mim." Gabe disse, e pelo tom da sua voz, eu poderia dizer que ele ainda não se importava.

"Você disse a ela que a _AMAVA, _Gabe! O que você esperava que ela pensasse!"

"Eu vou ligar para ela, eu vou pedir desculpas." Gabe disse, pensando que sua solução me acalmaria.

"Você vai fazer mais do que apenas pedir desculpas a ela." Eu comecei.

"Não, eu não vou fazer mais do que isso! Eu não devo a ela mais do que isso, você sabe que eu estou com Naomi agora e eu realmente gosto dela! Eu não vou terminar com ela por Evie só porque eu dormi com ela!"

"Ah, Naomi, eu não acho que Rose e Emmett vão querer você saindo com a filha deles uma vez que descobrirem sobre Evie." Eu disse a ele, balançando a cabeça em desapontamento.

"Ninguém tem que dizer a eles!" Ele argumentou comigo.

"Oh, eu acho que eles vão descobrir uma vez que Evie der a luz ao seu filho em nove meses!" Eu assisti a cor drenar do seu rosto. "Então, você vai ligar para ela, você vai fazer mais do que pedir desculpas a ela, você estará disponível para apoiá-la, você vai fazer o que é certo. E se Rose e Emmett disserem para você ficar longe da filha deles, você o fará. Você vai começar a agir como um adulto, já que você escolheu viver a sua vida como se fosse um".

"Como você está tão certo de que é meu filho?" Ele me perguntou, empurrando o cabelo dos seus olhos.

"Dê-me um tempo, Gabe. Nem por um segundo pense que você pode jogar areia nos meus olhos. Peter é um bom amigo meu, e eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, você vai fazer o que é certo!" Eu disse. "De agora em diante, você vai direto para a escola e você virá direto para casa. Diga adeus ao basquete e à sua banda. Você vai encontrar um emprego porque você tem responsabilidades de adulto. Seu carro é para ser usado para ir à escola e ao trabalho, nada mais. E se, pela graça de Deus, Rose deixar a sua filha a três metros de você, você pode retomar um relacionamento com ela em um mês, e apenas em encontros em grupo. Fui claro?"

"Sim, senhor." Gabe disse, olhando para baixo.

Eu saí rapidamente. Eu não tinha certeza de como Bella lidaria com esta notícia. Eu pensei que Bella e eu tínhamos feito um bom trabalho de incutir o valor de esperar até o casamento para ter relações sexuais. Nós conversamos com as crianças sobre sexo e definimos regras de namoro, e nós imaginamos que 15 anos era uma boa idade para que eles começassem a ter encontros em grupo, mas a este ritmo, Zoe nunca seria capaz de namorar.

"Puta que pariu!" Ouvi Gabe dizer.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Eu gritei enquanto continuei andando.

"Papai, qual é o problema?" Zoe me perguntou quando entrei na cozinha.

"Nada, Zoe." Eu disse, alisando o seu cabelo acobreado. Ela estava pintando suas unhas com Jacey Hale, as duas eram unidas pelo quadril. Sempre falando de meninos, e eu sempre me encolhia com a menção de Zoe e meninos. Ela era linda. Grandes olhos castanhos como os de Bella, maçãs do rosto salientes e o tipo físico da sua mãe, eu sabia que ela seria uma de quebrar corações.

"Vocês não têm lição de casa, ou algo assim?" Perguntei, abrindo a geladeira.

"Não, papai, nós terminamos." Ela disse, lançando-me um sorriso brilhante. Eu a vi morder seu lábio inferior enquanto se concentrava na pintura do seu dedo mindinho.

"Você está usando maquiagem?" Eu perguntei.

"Só um pouco." Ela disse.

"Você não precisa disso." Eu disse a ela antes de beijar sua cabeça e me dirigir ao meu estúdio de música. Eu amava ter um em casa. Deixava-me relaxado ser capaz de tocar.

Enquanto eu andava pelo corredor para chegar ao estúdio no porão, notei Gabe descendo os degraus com dificuldade em sua jaqueta de couro e jeans rasgados. "Para onde você acha que está indo?" Perguntei a ele.

"Falar com Evie, eu pensei que me foi dito para ir falar com Evie." Onde diabos ele conseguia essa atitude?

_Apenas um lugar, sua mãe._

Eu o descartei, "Esteja de volta até o jantar, eu sei que sua mãe vai querer uma ou duas palavras com você." Eu disse.

"O que vamos fazer com ele, Bella?"

"Eu não sei, babe." Bella disse com um suspiro enquanto eu a segurava em meus braços. "Eu acho que nós simplesmente precisamos estar lá para ele... Jasper disse que conversou com ele." Eu não fiquei surpreso. Jasper era sempre uma grande parte da vida dele, mesmo enquanto ele estava na Duke. Gabe foi o portador do anel em seu grande casamento com Alice. Ele ensinou a Gabe tudo que ele sabe sobre basquete. Eles amavam jogar juntos. Eu só rezava para que Jasper nunca dissesse a Gabe como ele se sentia sobre sexo casual, pois Gabe realmente o seguia.

"Você acha que Jasper disse a Gabe a sua opinião sobre sexo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não. Jasper nunca glamorizaria sexo sem sentido para Gabe. Tenho certeza que ele promove a abstinência para suas meninas! Eu acho que Gabe está apenas se rebelando, acho que ele é muito parecido comigo nesse sentido. Ele simplesmente testou seus limites e agora ele tem um preço enorme a pagar." Ela suspirou. "O que Rose e Emmett disseram?" Ela me perguntou com cautela, porque estávamos todos honestamente empolgados que Naomi e Gabe começaram a namorar.

"Que eles não querem que ela saia com Gabe. Quero dizer, você os culpa?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não, é apenas mais uma das consequências dele." Bella disse. "Eu aprendi há muito tempo que a vida não é fácil, ou justa. Mas que há um plano e nem sempre ele é claro, ou o que esperamos, mas se tivermos fé, tudo vai dar certo. Deus não nos dá mais do que podemos suportar".

"Nós podemos lidar com isso? Gabe, ele pode lidar com isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Não tenho dúvidas sobre isso." Bella sorriu para mim.

"Pronta para a cama?" Perguntei a ela. Ela acenou para mim e eu a levei pelas escadas.

Mesmo depois de 16 anos, eu ainda não podia esperar para fazer amor com a minha esposa. Cada vez era como a primeira.

_**Bella POV**_

O comportamente rebelde é genético? Eu acredito que Gabe herdou seu comportamento de mim. Eu fiz tudo que Renée não fez pelos meus filhos. Eu disse a eles todos os dias o quanto eu os amava e os valorizava. Como Gabe acabou tanto como eu?

"Fale comigo, Gabe." Eu disse, sentando no canto da sua cama na manhã seguinte.

"Eu não vou à igreja." Ele disse.

"Tudo bem, eu alguma vez o obriguei a ir? Eu vou ficar em casa com você." Eu disse. Talvez isso foi o que Edward e eu fizemos de errado, mas eu estava convencida de que eles iriam à igreja porque eles queriam, não porque nós os obrigávamos. "Por que você foi antes?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma idiota. "Oh." Eu disse quando a realização afundou em mim. Ele ia pelas mesmas razões que eu deixei Renée me arrastar. "Eu costumava fazer sexo... muito sexo casual insalubre. Eu provavelmente deveria ter contado a você. Isso quase arruinou a minha amizade com Jasper e Alice. Poderia facilmente ter contaminado o meu relacionamento com seu pai se ele não tivesse sido sempre compreensivo. Nós não estamos bravos com você. Pastor Peter... ele não está bravo com você. Estamos desapontados com você e Evie. Estamos desapontados com nós mesmos... há quanto tempo você está tendo relações sexuais?" Eu me atrevi a perguntar.

"Eu comecei há dois anos." Ele disse. Quatorze? Bom Deus. Engoli de volta o meu choque, eu queria que ele falasse comigo, eu não queria ser crítica. "Tudo começou naquele acampamento que vocês me mandaram dois anos atrás." Ele começou, e por alguma razão, tudo que eu podia ouvir em minha mente era 'e uma vez, no acampamento de banda'.

"Naomi... ela disse a mim e Liam que quem pudesse transar com a filha do Reverendo Tyler, Tori primeiro, ela faria sexo com o vencedor, então eu aceitei o desafio e ganhei... e Naomi manteve sua palavra. Se você a delatar para Emmett ou Rose, eu nunca vou perdoá-la." Ele disse.

"Vocês, crianças, estão tratando o sexo como se fosse um jogo! É ainda um jogo para você agora?"

"Não." Ele disse olhando para o seu colo. "Agora Naomi não pode ser deixada sozinha na mesma sala que eu, de acordo com Emmett." Ele disse com tristeza.

"Querido, você não pode dormir com seus amigos enquanto eles ainda são apenas seus amigos!" Eu pensei que era hora de ser honesta com ele, então eu contei a ele tudo o que fiz na sua idade. Senti como se eu deveria ter dito a ele mais cedo, e talvez então ele não tivesse cometido os mesmos erros.

"Você vai ficar bem, tudo vai dar certo." Eu disse a ele quando o abracei.

"Naomi vai me odiar".

"Ela pode ficar brava, mas vocês fizeram o que quiseram, agora é hora de arcar com as consequências. Se vocês dois estão destinados a ficar juntos, vocês ficarão".

Edward bateu suavemente na porta enquanto eu abracei Gabe novamente, "Nada de igreja hoje?" Ele perguntou.

"Hoje não." Eu disse me levantando.

"Sinto muito desapontar vocês." Gabe disse para nós.

"Gabe, todos nós cometemos erros. Considere cada erro que você fez como algo benéfico. Se você aprender com isso, eu não poderia pedir por mais. Basta fazer o que é certo agora. A pior coisa que você pode fazer agora é ignorar isso. Nós amamos você. Nós estamos aqui para você".

"O que Evie disse?" Eu perguntei.

"Um... não muito. Ela me odeia".

"Faça com que ela não te odeie... bom lugar para começar, ela vai estar em sua vida por um longo curso." Edward disse a ele.

"Eu vou tentar." Gabe disse.

Como é que eu sabia se ele estava mentindo? Ele estava na dela, tornando isso difícil para ele, dando a ele uma fuga fácil. Eu balancei minha cabeça, não que eu tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso.

Eu sabia que tínhamos um caminho difícil pela frente.

Eu queria um final perfeito, agora que eu aprendi do jeito mais difícil, que alguns poemas não rimam e algumas histórias não têm um começo, meio ou fim claros. A vida é sobre não saber, ter que mudar, pegar o momento e fazer o melhor dele, sem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir.

Contanto que eu tivesse Edward, eu tinha tudo que eu precisava.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quantos acontecimentos na vida desse casal... o que vc´s acharam desse final?_

_A música que a Bella canta é "Again", de Flyleaf: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=KbdCeWoEH1U (retirar os espaços)_

_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa tradução e deixaram reviews! E obrigada à __**Robicorn**__, que me permitiu traduzir essa história..._

_Ainda restam três cenas extras, que eu continuarei postando de acordo com o cronograma da fic mesmo, portanto, o próximo cap. virá no domingo!_

_E uma notícias que talvez vc´s não saibam... essa fic tem uma continuação! Sim, é uma história focada na vida de Gabe! A fic tem 18 capítulos e __**NÃO**__ está finalizada! E a autora me disse que não tem intenção de terminar a tradução... Portanto, em uma primeira conversa, ela disse que preferia que não fosse postada pq ela não vai terminar de escrevê-la, mas eu ainda estou tentando convencê-la a permitir isso, aí eu postaria aqui mesmo, como continuação... se ela não permitir que eu poste aqui, eu ainda assim pretendo traduzir e vou pensar em uma forma de que vc´s tenham acesso a isso... talvez mandando por e-mail para aquelas pessoas que deixam reviews... vamos ver... até eu postar todas as cenas extras, terei isso definido certinho..._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada!_

_E, DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Cena extra 1 – Viva como se você

**Cena Extra 1 – Viva como se você estivesse morrendo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

Finalmente, dois anos e meio, nada mais de fraldas. Gabe foi treinado no penico. Bella continuava dizendo que meninos levavam mais tempo para ser treinados no penico e, cara, ela estava certa. Eu esvaziei o pequeno penico verde que ficava do lado de fora do banheiro, uma vez que Gabe tinha acabado o seu negócio como um menino grande.

"Awww, ele não é mais um bebê, eu vou sentir saudades de ter um bebê por perto, não é?" Bella perguntou enquanto eu dava a descarga na privada.

"Claro que vou." Eu disse bagunçando o topo do cabelo de Gabe.

"Ver Egg-o!" Gabe pediu animadamente.

"Vamos colocar no Diego." Eu disse o pegando. Eu o coloquei no sofá e liguei no seu desenho animado favorito. Beijei sua cabeça e fui ajudar Bella a dobrar algumas roupas no nosso quarto.

Fiz o meu caminho para o nosso quarto onde Bella estava e não pude deixar de notar o quão baixa estava a sua calça de moletom nos seus quadris, um pedaço da sua calcinha rosa saindo um pouco. Eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela por trás e beijei seu pescoço enquanto ela dobrava um par de cuecas de criança.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse aqui para ajudar?" Ela disse, pressionando contra a minha dureza.

"Eu estou." Eu disse, empurrando algumas roupas fora do caminho antes de empurrar o corpo de Bella contra a cama de bruços.

"E quanto a Gabe?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu puxava sua calça de moletom para baixo.

"Ele está bem, assistindo Diego, temos algo como 25 minutos, tempo de sobra." Eu levantei os quadris de Bella do colchão e a observei ficar de quatro esperando por mim.

Eu me levantei rapidamente e bati a porta do quarto fechada antes de voltar para Bella, que estava se acariciando, esperando por mim. Deslizei a minha própria calça de moletom para baixo, então estendi a mão para a mesa de cabeceira para pegar um preservativo.

"Não." Bella disse olhando para mim. Ela endireitou-se de joelhos e fez seu caminho até mim. "Vamos tentar ter outro bebê." Ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

Outro bebê? Outra gravidez de alto risco? Não, obrigado. Fechei meus olhos, imagens do sangue de Bella sendo derramado passaram pela minha mente. "Não." Eu disse.

Abri meus olhos quando senti as mãos de Bella em meu rosto, o olhar de decepção claramente exposto em suas feições.

"O quê? Por que não?" Ela perguntou atordoada.

"Eu não vou colocar a sua vida em risco novamente." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu quero outro bebê, os médicos disseram que as chances eram de que não aconteceria de novo! Eu quero tentar novamente, por favor!"

"Bella, você sabe como foi naquela sala de observação? Era como uma zona de guerra. O sangue estava derramando de você, suas mãos eram frias... eles cortaram a sua placenta para chegar até Gabe... por cinco dias eu não sabia se eu veria ou não você novamente. Eu não vou arriscar isso novamente. Eu não vou reviver isso." Bella limpou uma lágrima, saiu da cama, puxou suas calças de volta para cima e começou a dobrar as roupas novamente.

"Você está brava?" Eu perguntei enquanto me vestia.

"Desapontada." Ela afirmou simplesmente.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei. Eu odiava desapontá-la. "Você não está com medo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sim." Ela disse, finalmente olhando para mim. "Estou com medo de que eu vou perder a merda porque estou com muito medo de arriscar. Porque você está com muito medo de arriscar. Eu não quero viver minha vida com medo. Eu não quero tomar enormes decisões de vida baseada no medo. Se é a minha hora de ir, é a minha hora de ir. Se eu engravidar e morrer durante o parto porque esse é o plano de Deus, ou se eu não tiver outro bebê e sair pela porta da frente e for atropelada por um ônibus! Já está escrito quando eu morro, certo? Em algum enorme plano mestre, então eu não quero perder nada porque você sente como se, por não me engravidar novamente de alguma forma você pode enganar o plano de Deus para a minha vida. Eu não quero não fazer algo porque alguma coisa ruim pode acontecer. Eu quero sentir um bebê crescendo dentro de mim novamente, eu quero que Gabe tenha um irmão ou irmã que se espelha nele. Quero colocar elásticos no cabelo da nossa filha, ou assistir Gabe ensinar ao seu irmão mais novo como jogar uma bola. E eu tenho medo, mas não de morrer. Nada que você ou eu façamos vai evitar que isso aconteça quando for a vontade Dele. Eu tenho medo que eu vou perder tudo isso por causa de alguma noção que você tem de que, porqe você diz não, você salva a minha vida. Você nem sabe que ela precisa ser salva do que! Eu não sei o que vai acontecer... eu só sei que eu quero outro bebê. Eu só desejaria que você quisesse." Ela disse, olhando para baixo para a pilha de roupas. Ela não se preocupou em enxugar as lágrimas que caíram mais.

Movi minha mão pelo meu cabelo, eu não podia arriscar perdê-la.

"Sua vida significa mais para mim do que isso, para simplesmente jogar fora... arriscar. Você está me pedindo para arriscar com a sua vida! Isso é um grande negócio! Significa mais para Gabe ter uma mãe do que ter um irmão ou irmã, ele precisa da mãe dele mais do que isso. Eu preciso da mãe dele mais do que isso. Nós poderíamos adotar..." Eu sugeri.

"Edward, eu quero criar uma nova vida _COM _você, _DE _você... eu não sei. Reze sobre isso, simplesmente não diga não tão automaticamente a isso. Pense nisso... por mim?"

Deixei escapar um suspiro e acenei para ela em acordo.

Semanas se passaram, ela não disse nada e nem perguntou, mas o desejo era evidente em tudo o que ela fazia.

"Jasper ligou... disse que você não tem retornado as ligações dele ultimamente..." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu realmente não tenho estado com vontade de ouvir sobre Lola." Ela me disse.

"É assim que você vai agir? Eu não quero perder você e o que? Você simplesmente vai segurar isso contra mim pelo resto das nossas vidas?" Eu perguntei. "Porque eu perco de uma ou outra maneira! É isso o quanto isso significa para você? Você se deixaria ressentir de mim e arruinaria o nosso casamento porque eu não quero que você arrisque sua vida?" Eu disse enquanto a raiva me enchia.

"Eu já estou morrendo, Edward! Todos os dias eu fico mais perto da morte. Estamos todos ativamente morrendo! Eu, pelo menos, gosto de arriscar viver, e parte do que eu quero viver são os filhos! Porque esse amor... é o melhor amor no mundo, e eu não quero ter isso negado porque a minha primeira gravidez não foi tão bem." Ela gritou para mim.

"Eu não posso fazer isso agora, Bella, eu tenho uma reunião com uma nova banda, por favor, eu não disse que não ainda." Tentei tranquilizá-la.

"O que seja, Edward, simplesmente vá." Ela disse se afastando.

"Eu te amo." Eu gritei para ela.

Silêncio.

Ela estava chateada. Sempre que ela estava chateada, ela colocava um grande peso em seu ombro e não tentava escondê-lo.

Eu tinha começado a minha própria Gravadora Cristã, já que me tornei tão bem sucedido com o meu segundo CD e mais tarde com a canção que Bella escreveu. Aquela música até chegou a passar pela rádio principal. Mesmo que ela se recusasse a cantá-la, era tudo dela.

De vez em quando ela escrevia algo fantástico e, ou eu mesmo gravaria, ou passaria para um novo artista.

Eu estava reunido com uma banda chamada The Word, eu achei que eles tinham potencial. Eu tinha feito Emmett redigir um contrato para eles, então se nós decidíssemos fechar um acordo com eles, tínhamos tudo pronto.

Eu estava os ouvindo tocar e eles eram bons... simplesmente não era a melhor música.

"Quem escreve suas músicas?" Interrompi através do vidro.

"Nós fazemos principalmente covers... não somos os melhores em escrever letras." O cantor me disse.

"Espere um pouco." Eu disse, retirando-me para o meu escritório. Abri um armário e procurei através das canções que eu tinha que ninguém tinha gravado ainda. O vocalista tinha uma grande habilidade para cantar rápido, então eu precisava de algo que poderia ser otimista.

Eu vim para uma música que era bem escrita em letras borbulhantes em um pedaço de papel de caderno. Eu realmente não lembrava disso, e a maioria delas era muito bem escrita com acordes ou teclas.

_**Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's too late, it's not too late**_

_**Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
We could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you what would you wish you would've done**_

_**Yeah… got start  
Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start livin' it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying**_

_**Yeah… we only got  
86400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em we love 'em while we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying**_

_**And if your plane fell out of the skies  
Who could you call with your last goodbyes  
Should be so careful who we live out our live  
So when we long for absolution  
There'll be no one on the line**_

…

_**We never know a good thing till it's gone  
You never see a crash until it's head on  
All these people right when we're dead wrong  
You never know a good thing till it's gone**_

_**Yeah… got start  
Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start livin' it  
Every second counts on a clock that's ticklin'  
Gotta live like we're dying**_

Às vezes desmoronamos e não conseguimos nos reerguer  
Nós estamos nos escondendo atrás de uma pele rígida  
Como é que não dizemos eu te amo o suficiente  
Até que seja tarde demais, não é tarde demais

Nossos corações estão famintos por um alimento que não vem  
Nós poderíamos fazer algo extraordinário destas migalhas  
E estamos todos olhando para baixo na mira de uma arma  
Se a sua vida passasse como um flash diante de você, o que você desejaria ter feito

Sim… temos que começar  
Olhando para a mão do tempo que nos foi dado  
Isso é tudo que temos e temos de começar a vivê-lo  
Cada segundo conta num relógio que está pulsando  
Temos que viver como se estivéssemos morrendo

Sim… nós só temos  
86400 segundos em um dia para  
Transformar tudo, ou jogar tudo fora  
Temos que dizer que amamos enquanto temos a chance para dizer  
Temos que viver como se estivéssemos morrendo

E se o seu avião caísse do céu  
Quem você chamaria para o seu ultimo adeus?  
Deveríamos ser muito cuidadosos em como vivemos nossas vidas  
Então, quando desejarmos por perdão  
Não haverá ninguém por nós

…

Nós nunca sabemos que uma coisa é boa até que ela se tenha ido  
Você nunca entende o choque até que ele esteja na sua cabeça  
Todas essas pessoas certas quando estamos mortalmente errados  
Você nunca sabe que uma coisa é boa até que ela se vá

Sim… temos que começar  
Olhando para a mão do tempo que nos foi dado  
Isso é tudo que temos e temos de começar a vivê-lo  
Cada segundo conta num relógio que está pulsando  
Temos que viver como se estivéssemos morrendo

Perfeito, eu pensei chegando ao fim. De onde diabos veio isso, no entanto...? Se eles a usassem, eu precisava dar crédito ao escritor. Virei o papel ao redor e lá estava ela, Bella Cullen, datado de quase três anos atrás... bem na época em que ela estava em repouso na cama.

"Certo, rapazes... Meu Anjo tinha algo escondido para vocês." Eu disse com um sorriso. Eu acho que Deus tinha escondido de mim também. "Vou dar a vocês uma hora para transformar isso em um sucesso, se vocês o fizerem, é sua junto com um contrato da gravadora." Entreguei-lhes o papel de caderno e saí.

Sentei-me atrás da minha mesa e liguei para a minha esposa. "Bella, eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas." Eu comecei. "Primeiro, eu te amo, eu adoraria nada mais do que criar uma nova vida com você, eu tenho fé que Deus não nos deixará cair." Eu disse a ela. "Então, esteja pronta para começar a tentar hoje à noite, minha sábia garota teimosa".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse pequeno vislumbre da vida do casal? Bella sempre acaba conseguindo o que quer... hehehe_

_A música do capítulo é "Live Like We're Dying", que já foi interpretada por vários artistas, aqui vai a versão cantada por__ Kris Allen: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=YbfeSImDntw&ob=av3e (retirar os espaços)_

_Gente, eu fiz uma "presepada" no fim de semana... traduzi o cap., fiz o upload do arquivo e achei que tinha postado essa cena extra! Aí quando fui ver pra postar a cena extra 2, vi que ainda não tinha postado esse aqui! Então a próxima cena extra virá só no domingo..._

_Deixem reviews__!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	43. Cena extra 2 – Casa

**Cena Extra 2 – Casa**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

Outro aeroporto. Memphis. Não. Nashville. Outro momento passado em frente à esteira de bagagem. Olhei para o meu celular para ver a hora. Era a décima vez em cinco minutos. Ah, a minha mochila e violão. Eu os peguei e corri para o carro à espera.

_Eu só quero ir para casa._

As pessoas me ajudaram a carregar as minhas coisas no Lincoln preto. Eu sorrio para ser educado. Não é sincero. Estou exausto. Eu afundo no banco de trás. Eu retiro meu celular. Cansado demais para falar. Eu envio uma mensagem. Ela merece mais do que isso. Mas minhas palavras são tão planas. _Em __Nashville. __Sinto __sua __falta. __Beije __o __bebê __por __mim. __Ligo __para __você __hoje __à__ noite __para __dizer __boa __noite. __Te __amo.__ E._

_Só quero ir para casa._

Deslizo o telefone no bolso da frente. Fecho meus olhos. "Quase no estúdio, Sr. Cullen." A voz do banco da frente me desperta. Eu não estava realmente dormindo. Eu estava em casa. Eu estava vendo o rosto dela. Seu rosto. Sorrisos. Abraços. Beijos. Termina cedo demais. Eu saio do carro. Eu sorrio. Eu aceno. Flashes de câmeras. Mãos se levantam. Eu assino alguns CDs. Eu poso para algumas fotos. Estou cercado pelas pessoas. Eu me sinto tão sozinho.

_Quero ir para casa._

Um homem se aproxima. Eu não posso dizer muito mais sobre ele. Eu realmente não me importo.

"Sr. Cullen, é bom ter você aqui!" Ele me cumprimenta com entusiasmo. É melhor eu passar ao meu jogo. Eu tenho sorte. Eu sei.

_Eu só quero ir para casa._

Sorrir. Mostrar os dentes. Apertar a mão. Seja firme.

"Ligue-me, Edward." Eu não posso acreditar que eu reuni o entusiasmo. É como se eu simplesmente entrasse em outra pessoa. Minha aparência exterior é muito mais controlada do que a minha angústia interior. Sinto falta da minha esposa. Sinto falta do meu filho.

_Só quero ir para casa._

Eles me conduzem para um sofá em um estúdio brilhante. Eu afundo nas almofadas. Uma garota prende um microfone em mim. Jan Crouch vai me entrevistar. Ela é como a gêmea de Dolly Parton. É assustador o quanto de cirurgia plástica ela fez. Minha sogra está ansiosa para esta entrevista. Ela vive e respira pela rede de comunicçãoes TBN.

_Quero ir para casa._

Jan aparece. Aperta a minha mão. Eu sinto que estou vindo através do normal. Não como algum artista deprimido. Ela toma um assento. Eles adicionam outra camada de maquiagem. Eu sorriso. É sincero. Bella faz piada da maquiagem dela. Deus, eu sinto falta de Bella.

"Pronto em cinco, quatro." E o homem faz com os dedos os últimos três números.

"Estamos aqui hoje à noite com o talentoso Edward Cullen. Seu segundo álbum, _Poderoso__ para __Salvar¸_chegou às lojas este mês e alcançou o topo das 40 de Natal da Billboard*****. Ele estreou no número um e tem se mantido no local pelas últimas duas semanas. Edward, você poderia, por favor, nos dizer qual a inspiração para este álbum?"

_*Billboard: revista semanal americana dedicada à música e as gravadoras (inclui a colocação semanal das músicas mais pedidas e os álbuns mais vendidos)_

Bella.

"Eu comecei a escrever as músicas depois que conheci minha esposa. Ela tem sido a minha inspiração. Ela tem me ensinado tanto sobre a minha fé e sobre o perdão. Era uma situação muito confusa quando nos conhecemos. Eu usei a minha música para ajudar, e para reparar através de todas as maneiras que eu senti como se estivesse sendo puxado".

"Você pode compartilhar com os telespectadores como você conheceu sua esposa?"

"Uh, eu a conheci quando ela começou a frequentar a igreja em que eu rezava".

"Agora, ela estava na escola no momento, certo? E você era o líder do grupo de jovens, presumo que é esta a situação que deixou você confuso".

"Foi muito... assustador. Eu senti uma conexão com ela imediatamente. Eu não poderia negá-la. Eu não sabia como estar com ela. Eu acho que é quando eu escrevi _Eu __Ainda__ Acredito._Eu tinha tantas perguntas sem resposta. Eu não vi o que o Senhor estava preparando para mim. Eu só sabia que Bella e eu tínhamos uma estrada muito difícil para encarar. Eu sabia que desistiria de tudo pelo que eu trabalhei para tê-la ao meu lado. Então eu comecei a caminhar pela fé, confiando que Deus a colocou em minha vida por uma razão".

"É quase como se pudéssemos ver a progressão do seu relacionamento através do álbum. É seguro fazer essa afirmação?"

"Sim. Não foi fácil estar com Bella. Ela é muito atenciosa e leal. Mas quando começamos a namorar, ela não era exatamente um Anjo." Eu ri. Foi genuíno. Parecia estranho falar sobre minha vida pessoal tão livremente. Mas não tínhamos nada a esconder. "É claro, ela sempre foi um Anjo para mim. Não foi sem dificuldade que neguei a ela a ânsia de sermos mais físicos. Com o tempo, eu acho que ela começou a ver o quanto isso era importante para mim. Isso foi por volta de quando eu escrevi _Canção__ da __Vida_".

"Conte-nos sobre o momento em sua vida que você escreveu _Graça_. É uma canção muito poderosa. Ouvindo-a, você pode sentir o quão perdido você se sentia".

"Fui criado como um bom menino cristão. Eu sabia que não era perfeito, mas acho que no fundo eu achava que era melhor que as outras pessoas porque eu não tinha cedido a muitas tentações. Após três meses longe dela, eu perdi o controle. Achei que não era digno. Pensei certamente que Deus me desampararia. Não só porque eu tive sexo antes do casamento, mas também porque eu gostei disso. Eu pensei, na época, que foi o maior erro da minha vida. Eu estava errado. O maior erro que eu fiz foi deixar Bella. Não percebendo que Deus ainda me chamava de filho, mesmo que eu tivesse caído".

"É aí de onde vem a faixa-título, _Poderoso__ para __Salvar_. Esta canção foi lançada como single***** há cinco meses, e rapidamente se tornou uma canção de adoração favorita em muitas igrejas em todo o país. Alguma coisa nesta canção falou com você, o que foi isso exatamente?"

_*Single: na nomenclatura da indústria fongráfica, um "single" (ou compacto simples) é uma canção considerada viável comercialmente o suficiente pelo artista e pela companhia para ser lançada individualmente, mas é comum que também apareça num álbum._

"Tudo começou com uma frase que eu rezava uma e outra vez, '_Deixe __a __misericórdia __cair __em __mim__'__, _pelo erro que eu tinha feito. Eu não sentia o perdão das pessoas em minha igreja. Eu me sentia julgado. Eu sentia como se todos precisassem ser lembrados de que todos em toda parte mereciam compaixão".

"A sua Bella está aqui hoje com você?"

Dor. Eu visivelmente estremeci com o lembrete.

"Não. Ela está em casa com o nosso filho. Até mesmo o Senhor tinha grandes planos. Eu já não penso naquela noite como um erro, nós recebemos Gabe. Eu não mudaria nada sobre aquela noite. Gabe tem pouco mais de seis meses. Bella sabe que isso é meu sonho, ela sempre acreditou em mim. Eu sou grato por ter uma esposa disposta a se separar por semanas em um momento enquanto eu trabalho".

"Quais são seus planos para o futuro?"

"Ah... estou trabalhando em outro álbum com Bella. Ela se recusa a cantar, mas ela é uma compositora incrível. Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com ela".

"Fiquem ligados, pessoal. Edward vai cantar o seu mais recente single de sucesso para nós após o intervalo".

"Eeeeeee, corta".

Jan fez uma piada. Eu não queria rir, mas consegui ir junto com isso.

"Você sente falta da sua esposa. Eu posso ver isso".

"Eu simplesmente não posso esperar para chegar em casa." Eu sorri. Abri o estojo do violão. Eu o puxei sobre o meu ombro. Certifiquei que estava afinado. Toquei a música. Foi fácil o suficiente, uma segunda natureza. Estava acabado. Eu tinha mais três paradas para fazer na minha turnê de imprensa. Voltar para o aeroporto.

Outro avião. Outro dia derretido. As folhas eram verdes quando saí de casa. Agora elas são laranja. Árvores estavam ficando nuas. A temperatura começava a cair. O que eu não daria por um pedaço de torta de abóbora quente da Sra. Wicks. Como eu sentia falta de Indiana. Bella. Gabe.

"Quando sairmos deste avião, eu estou pegando um outro e indo para casa." Eu disse para Emmett com firmeza. Milhares de peso tirados dos meus ombros. Eu não me importava se Emmett achava que era ruim para os negócios. Eu não estava em posição de ficar longe de casa por semanas de cada vez mais.

Nem ele estaria em três meses. Rose e ele estavam esperando uma menina. "Dois, três dias de cada vez. Recuso-me a estar longe de casa assim novamente. Eu sou inútil, e eu sou miserável longe de Bella e Gabe. Lá é o lugar onde meu coração está".

Surpresa, surpresa. Emmett não discutiu.

O avião pousou em Atlanta. O aeroporto não era tão deprimente enquanto fiz meu caminho para obter uma outra passagem de avião para casa.

Eu não estava preocupado que Bella estivesse lutando. Entre minha mãe, sua mãe e Rose, ela tinha muita ajuda sempre que precisava. Rose e ela haviam se tornado próximas, já que Rose passou uma grande quantidade de tempo ajudando-me com Gabe durante seus primeiros dias de vida.

Sentei-me na parte de trás do avião com Emmett e eu não consegui apagar o sorriso quando o avião começou a decolar.

_Eu estava indo para casa._

_**Bella POV**_

Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Eu posso fazer isso.

"WAAAA".

"Shhh, bebê." Eu aninhei meu menininho no meu quadril tentando acalmá-lo. "Mamãe está aqui, eu peguei você".

Deus, isso é tão inútil.

"Diga-me o que você precisa, bebê, por favor".

Completamente e fodidamente inútil. Ele não pode me responder, muito menos entender o que estou pedindo a ele. Gabe tem chorado por duas horas seguidas. Sua fralda está seca, ele se recusou a mais mamadeiras. Ele não quer sentar em seu balanço, ou chutar em seu assento, ele não parece se importar que eu estou segurando-o, andando com ele, saltando com ele, balançando-o no avião, ele simlesmente não está satisfeito. E eu não tenho ideia do que fazer.

Tomei sua temperatura, dei-lhe Tylenol no caso de ser a dentição. Eu estou perdida.

Eu deveria me importar que é cinco da manhã e eu não dormi em 30 horas? Eu sinto minha paciência escorregar. Sinto-me ficar com raiva de mim mesma por dizer a Edward que ele poderia ir promover o seu novo CD e turnê. Que eu poderia lidar com tudo bem sozinha. Eu estava louca? Eu sou louca. Não. Eu sou apenas jovem e estúpida por pensar que poderia lidar com um bebê novo sozinha aos 19 anos.

Eu não deveria ter dito a Renée e Esme para irem embora. Eu pensei que poderia lidar com o meu bebê. Eu deveria ter usado mais a ajuda delas.

Eu deveria pedir ajuda. Realmente, eu deveria. Eu não posso fazer isso, manter esse ritmo. Tenho vergonha de pensar. Eu não quero parecer um fracasso. Eu quero ligar para Edward, mas ele apenas se preocuparia. Se eu ligar para Renée, ela simplesmente vai ligar para Edward e dizer-lhe que ela disse a ele que ele não deveria ir por tanto tempo. Esme está trabalhando no hospital.

_Jasper... Ele está em casa para a Ação de Graças._

Eu só tinha mais quatro dias até que Edward chegasse em casa, mas eu não poderia lidar com mais um minuto como este.

"WAAA".

Eu silenciei o bebê mais enquanto a minha mão trêmula pegava o telefone e eu discava o número familiar para o meu melhor amigo.

"Olá." Uma voz rouca respondeu no quarto toque.

"Jazz." Eu disse, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos.

"B, o que está errado? Está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta, e ele soa preocupado.

Eu tento falar sobre o choro de Gabe. "Preciso de ajuda." Eu digo, derramando as lágrimas pelo meu rosto. "Eu não sei o que fazer." Eu botei para fora.

"Bella, você está machucada? Gabe está machucado?" Eu o ouvi pulando, provavelmente se vestindo para vir me salvar.

"Não, ninguém está ferido." Eu digo a ele. Eu me sinto culpada de pedir ajuda. Eu deveria ser capaz de lidar com isso. "Eu só, eu não consigo fazê-lo parar de chorar. Estou perdendo. Por favor." Eu imploro para ele vir me ajudar.

"Eu estou no meu caminho, B." O som de uma porta fechando confirma o fato de que Jasper está vindo.

A ajuda está vindo. Eu não consigo ouvi-lo chorar por muito mais tempo. Minhas pernas estão fracas, e meus braços doem de segurá-lo. Eu poderia colapsar de exaustão a qualquer minuto. Lembro-me que é apenas uma questão de minutos antes de Jasper chegar.

Eu mudo Gabe para o meu outro quadril e vou destrancar e abro a porta da frente. Jasper não pode chegar aqui breve o suficiente. Eu ando de um lado a outro e balanço à espera de ajuda.

Ouço a porta fechar e me viro para ver Jasper, ainda de pijama, calça de moletom, camiseta branca, e ele deve ter apenas colocado um par de chinelos. Ele tem que estar congelando. Olho para mim mesma. Eu deveria ter ficado um pouco mais decente, já que Jasper estava vindo.

A blusa de flanela de Edward e calcinha não era realmente algo que eu deveria usar quando recebia convidados. Oh, bem, muito tarde agora.

"Desculpe, Jazz." Eu começo a dizer, tentando pedir desculpas por acordá-lo e fazê-lo sair para me ajudar.

"Não se desculpe, deixe-me ter o carinha." Ele diz, e eu de bom grado entrego a criança chorando. A criança que tem me irritado por horas. Aquela que tem me convencido de que eu sou um fracasso como mãe. Jasper pega Gabe em seus braços e acalma a sua fina camada de cabelo dourado. "B, vá deitar, descansar um pouco. Eu fico com ele".

E ele o faz. O choro de Gabe se transformou em choramingos. "Obrigada, Jasper." Eu arrasto meus pés para o quarto e subo na cama solitária. Eu sinto falta de Edward. Eu não quero ficar sozinha na cama por mais tempo.

O sono toma conta de mim rapidamente, não me dando muito tempo para refletir sobre a ausência dele. Como está em toda parte. Engolindo-me.

Acordei com as minhas orações sendo respondidas. Edward estava em casa. Ele carinhosamente beijou minha testa, empurrando o cabelo da minha testa. Eu pensei que era um sonho cruel.

"Edward? É realmente você?" Eu perguntei, eu não poderia tomar a decepção se ele acabasse por ser um sonho.

"Claro que é." Ele sorriu para mim.

_Deus, eu senti falta daquele sorriso._

Estendi a mão e agarrei seu pescoço, puxando-o em cima de mim. Era realmente ele. Ele estava realmente em casa. Edward riu, e eu chorei. Eu estava tão sobrecarregada com tudo. Foi um momento em que a única coisa lógica a fazer era chorar. Nenhum sorriso, ou franzir de testa, ou carranca de frustração poderia transmitir a emoção por trás das lágrimas.

"Então, Jasper está dormindo no sofá com Gabe." Edward me disse, beijando meu pescoço.

"Foi uma noite difícil, liguei para Jasper vir ajudar, eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Sinto muito." Eu disse a ele. Eu não queria que ele ficasse bravo comigo, ou pensasse que eu era uma mãe ruim.

"Não se desculpe. Nunca tenha medo de pedir ajuda. Eu não vou nunca partir por tanto tempo novamente, eu prometo. Não vale a pena".

"Estou tão feliz que você está em casa." Eu disse a ele.

"É o único lugar no mundo em que eu quero estar".

Graças a Deus, Edward está em _casa_.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse pequeno visulmbre na vida de Bella e Edward com o pequeno Gabe? _

_Desculpem pela demora em postar esse capítulo, mas as últimas semanas têm sido muito corridas pra mim no trabalho, mas agora acalmou um pouco e consegui postar._

_A próxima cena extra é a última, e pretendo postá-la no domingo, então..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Cena extra 3 – Propriedade de Edward

**Nota da Autora:**

Aqui está algo um pouco especial para aqueles que sentem falta de E e B. Isto é, na verdade, o **capítulo ****12 **da "sequência" (Look Before You Fall), que eu realmente não devo chamar de sequência, já que é mais como uma derivação. E este é o único capítulo com muito de E & B, então eu pensei em compartilhá-lo com aqueles que não lêem **Look ****Before ****You**** Fall, **acho que funciona como uma cena extra do futuro.

* * *

**Cena Extra 3 – Propriedade de Edward**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

Encontrei-me sentindo triste e pesarosa pelo meu filho. Eu não queria que ele tivesse que lidar com este tipo de sofrimento e dor em uma idade tão jovem. Então eu comecei a me sentir culpada. Jasper e Alice tinham uma filha muito doente, que poderia muito bem... morrer. Eu tive que engolir essa palavra horrível de volta.

Alice estava sempre sorrindo para esconder sua tristeza, seu medo. Ela disse que tinha que ser forte e positiva - que alguém na família tinha que ser. Jasper segurava-se junto por Lola e Alice, mas ele não conseguia manter a compostura quando estava comigo. Alice sabia que ele era mais fraco, que ele não era tão forte quanto ele fingia ser quando estava com ela. Ele precisava acreditar que ele as estava enganando, embora, essa seja a razão para que ela não declare que ela sabe.

Entrei no escritório do meu marido, ainda chocada com o quão bonito ele era. A idade tinha sido agradável para ele. As pessoas muitas vezes pensam erroneamente que ele estava na casa dos trinta atualmente. Para mim, ele nunca tinha passado dos 24.

E pensar que algumas semanas atrás estávamos brigando por uma nova vida que o nosso filho tinha feito. Claro, não era a situação perfeita, mas não era uma sentença de morte também.

Edward olhou para mim quando rolou para trás na cadeira, estendendo o braço para mim, deixando-me saber que eu poderia vir e descansar em seu colo. Eu afundei nele. Minha cabeça descansava em seu ombro enquanto meus dedos brincavam com o cabelo na sua nuca.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, colocando um beijo na minha cabeça.

"Não." Eu disse simplesmente. Eu não precisava explicar isso para Edward. Ele simplesmente sabia.

Sentei-me em seus braços amorosos enquanto a culpa e tristeza moviam através do meu corpo em ondas. Fiquei em silêncio até que pensei em algo para dizer, era algo sobre o qual Edward poderia querer saber.

"Alice disse a Lola que ficaria tudo bem. Eles conseguiriam o melhor dos melhores para cuidar dela. Você sabe o que Lo disse a ela?" Eu perguntei, olhando em seus olhos verdes.

"Huh?" Ele respondeu.

"O dinheiro não salvou o Vovô Hale. O dinheiro não a salvaria. Ela disse que não estava chorando, ou irritada quando ela disse isso. Alice disse que seu tom era frio, calmo, de fato".

"Pobre Gabe." Edward falou as palavras que eu me sentia muito culpada para dizer em voz alta.

"Ele a ama. Ele a ama como você me ama. Não será fácil para ele. Eu acho que ele está lidando bem com isso. Só espero que ele não fique muito irritado com isso. Eu sei o que a raiva pode fazer a uma pessoa. Eu não quero que isso aconteça com ele. Não quando ele tem um bebê a caminho. Algo tão bom... eu não quero que ele perca essa alegria." Eu deixei isso derramar.

"Ele não vai deixá-la. Se ele a ama como eu amo você, ele não vai partir. E ele vai ficar com raiva. Eu ficaria com raiva. Como se ele não questionasse Deus o suficiente, agora ele tem essa lição de vida para aprender - que Deus permite que coisas ruins acontecem a pessoas boas. Acho que seria bom deixá-lo saber que Deus também permite que coisas boas aconteçam a pessoas más. Isso é parte da vida".

"Edward, se ela morrer..." Eu comecei.

"Pare, não pense assim." Ele me parou.

"Isso... isso simplesmente mataria Gabe. Isso mataria Jasper e Alice." Bella pensou de volta no dia em que Jasper veio para contar a ela sobre Lola. Foi um dia que ela nunca esqueceria. Tanto que Jasper esteve segurando saiu de uma vez.

_Ele simplesmente desmoronou, chorando enquanto ela o abraçava. Ela alisou seu cabelo, que ele ainda usava comprido. Bella deixou o corpo dele descansar contra o dela enquanto eles sentavam no sofá, soluços balançando o corpo dele._

_"B." Ele começou. "Minha vida é uma bagunça do caralho. Alice não partiu para ir para Los Angeles apenas para fazer esse show, ela foi porque estávamos nos separando." Jasper chorou. Eu fiquei chocada._

_"O quê? Por que você não me contou?" Eu exigi, enquanto continuei acariciando seu cabelo loiro. Que é quando isso aconteceu. Algo que não tinha acontecido em mais de 17 anos. Ele me beijou. Ele agarrou meu rosto e me beijou, e foi... agradável. Familiar. Sua língua tinha o mesmo gosto. Era o mesmo. E eu deixei acontecer por muito mais tempo do que eu deveria._

_"Pare." Eu disse, empurrando-o para trás. "Eu amo Edward. Por que você faria isso?" Eu perguntei._

_"Ela ficou doente por nunca superar." Jasper começou. Ele parou por um segundo antes de hesitantemente terminar sua frase, "Você." Ele finalmente disse. "É por isso que ela estava me deixando, bem, até que Lola ficou doente. Agora ela não quer causar mais stress a ela"._

_"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Jasper tinha me superado anos atrás, no ensino médio. "Jasper, ela deve estar... eu não sei... mas essas questões foram resolvidas anos atrás." Eu disse a ele._

_"Talvez para você, e por sua causa eu deixei você pensar que elas foram para mim, mas Alice viu através de tudo isso. Ela esperava que, com o tempo e com amor suficiente, eu seguiria em frente... mas eu não segui. Desculpe, Bella. Eu não deveria estar dizendo isso, afinal." Jasper disse. "Mas minha filha tem câncer e seu filho a ama. E minha esposa está farta de tentar ser o suficiente para mim. Minha vida é uma bagunça do caralho." Ele repetiu._

_"Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga, Jasper! Eu não sei como responder a isso de novo! Eu sou mais velha e um pouco mais sábia, mas eu sinto como se estivesse na escola mais uma vez!" Eu disse a ele._

_"Eu sei! Sinto muito! Eu não devia ter vindo aqui." Ele disse._

_"Não! Você sempre pode vir aqui!" Eu disse a ele. Eu estava sendo egoísta segurando isso em cima dele? Eu fui egoísta todas aquelas vezes que liguei para ele e o tirei de Alice porque eu estava tendo um colapso quando Edward se foi? Foi errado da minha parte depender tanto dele todos esses anos? Egoísta da minha parte? Mas eu não o deixaria ir._

"Anjo, o que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou, puxando-me da memória.

"Eu escondi algo de você." Comecei a dizer a ele. "Quando Jasper descobriu sobre Lola, ele veio aqui. Ele me disse algumas coisas que ele esteve escondendo de mim... Alice e ele estavam prestes a se divorciar quando descobriram que Lo estava doente." Eu comecei. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

"Uau, eu não tinha ideia." Ele disse.

"Bem, a razão," eu engoli de volta, esperando que Edward entendesse, "sou eu", eu terminei, dizendo mansamente.

As sobrancelhas de Edward arquearam enquanto ele me empurrou do seu colo. "VOCÊ?" Ele exigiu, levantando.

Fui até ele e comecei a colocar minhas mãos em seu peito, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. "Edward!" Eu disse, tentando trazê-lo de volta ao meu nível. "Jasper apenas disse que ele nunca me superou, e ele me beijou! E eu disse a ele que amava você e nada havia mudado para mim! Por favor, eu te amo!" Eu disse a ele.

"Ele beijou você? Quando?" Edward perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Na semana passada." Eu disse a ele.

"NA SEMANA PASSADA?" Edward elevou sua voz. "E você está apenas dizendo algo agora? Por que isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei! Porque eu queria protegê-lo! Ele teve bastante dor e sofrimento e eu não queria colocar uma pressão sobre as coisas para ele. Por favor, Edward, ele está tão perdido agora!"

"Certo, ele não estava perdido há três meses quando sua esposa descobriu que ele sempre segurou uma paixão por você! O quê? Quero dizer, ele simplesmente vai passar a vida à espera nos bastidores por você?" Edward perguntou.

"Edward, eu não sei! Eu sou casada e feliz e meu melhor amigo está sofrendo, mas você vem em primeiro lugar, e eu simplesmente não tinha certeza do que fazer!" Eu disse a ele.

"Eu só... preciso de algum tempo, Bella".

"Eu entendo, eu não tive a intenção de esconder isso de você, por favor." Eu implorei. Eu odiava quando ele ficava com raiva de mim. Eu odiava quando eu tinha dado a ele razões reais para ficar com raiva de mim.

Andei devagar para ele e dei-lhe meu rosto com beicinho característico. "Eu amo você, só você, sempre será você." Eu disse a ele, deslizando minhas mãos em seu peito. Eu alcancei o botão na sua calça jeans e comecei a desfazê-lo.

"Sim, bem, seu melhor amigo com quem você costumava fazer sexo diz a você que ele ainda te ama e te beija... eu fico um pouco irritado com isso." Edward disse, permitindo-me desfazer suas calças.

"Só há um homem que eu quero. Para sempre." Eu lhe disse, caindo de joelhos. Eu o liberei da sua cueca boxer e avidamente comecei a chupar seu pau.

Sua mão estava no meu cabelo enquanto a minha cabeça balançava para frente e para trás em seu doce pau. Rodei minha língua ao redor da cabeça, antes de Edward rapidamente puxar-me rudemente aos meus pés.

"Você é minha." Ele disse, puxando minhas calças de yoga para baixo. Ele empurrou-me ao longo da frente da sua mesa e espalhou minhas pernas, então ele entrou em mim tão rapidamente como eu o tinha colocado na minha boca.

Ele me fodeu forte e rápido, enquanto repetidamente me dizia que eu era dele. Sua mão puxou meu cabelo para trás enquanto ele exigiu, "Diga".

"Eu sou sua." Eu disse quando ele puxou meu cabelo mais forte, fazendo-me grunhir. Ele finalmente deixou meu cabelo cair enquanto segurava meus quadris, batendo para dentro e fora de mim. Abaixei minha mão para acariciar meu clitóris enquanto ele deslizava para dentro e fora do meu centro escorregadio.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse a ele quando descansei minha cabeça em sua mesa, saboreando a forma rude com que ele estava lidando comigo.

"Quem faz você gozar?" Edward exigiu.

"Só você." Eu disse a ele quando o senti escorregar para fora de mim. Ele me virou e levantou-me sobre a mesa. A madeira estava fria contra a minha bunda quando Edward empurrou seus papéis para o chão antes de colocar-me em sua mesa recém-limpa.

Ele levantou minhas pernas nos seus ombros e trouxe minha bunda para a borda da mesa. Ele escorregou dentro de mim mais suavemente desta vez quando espalmou meus seios. Ele lentamente moveu sua mão pelo meu estômago até que ele pudesse assumir a estimulação do meu clitóris.

Nenhum de nós durou muito mais tempo. Ele explodiu dentro de mim com um grunhido alto enquanto eu mordia a manga da minha blusa, na tentativa de abafar o grito.

"Eu o perdôo por cobiçar minha esposa." Edward disse, ajudando-me a levantar.

"Porque é isso que nós fazemos, perdoamos. É a coisa certa." Eu sorri.

"Eu amo você." Edward me disse, com um beijo.

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ele, com um sorriso satisfeito. Eu me vesti e fiz meu caminho para fora do seu escritório e para a cozinha, onde Gabe estava sentando picando um sanduíche.

"Você vai comer isso ou simplesmente picá-lo?" Eu perguntei.

"Perdi meu apetite depois de ouvir o show que você e o papai deram. Quero dizer, por uma vez vocês não podem agir como pais normais que não fazem sexo?" Gabe pediu. Três meses atrás, eu teria ficado constrangida com isso, mas agora, dado o fato de que Gabe sabia o suficiente sobre sexo para engravidar uma menina, eu apenas ri disso.

"Quer falar sobre Lo?" Eu perguntei.

Gabe olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes tristes, ansiando por respostas e soluções que eu nunca poderia proporcionar. Como sua mãe, porém, eu tentaria o meu melhor. "O que está acontecendo nessa sua cabeça?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu a amo, eu sei disso desde o momento em que a beijei, e talvez até mesmo antes disso, e tão assustador como isso é, eu não quero negar isso, eu não quero fugir disso, e eu não quero deixar isso escapar de mim." Disse Gabe. "Mas eu estou com medo. Se eu a perder... eu não sei..." Gabe parou no meio da frase.

"Eu sei, querido. Eu sei." Eu disse, tentando acalmá-lo. Esfreguei suas costas enquanto falava com ele. "Apaixonar-se, compartilhar sua vida com alguém, dar o seu coração para outra pessoa em uma extensão que perdê-los poderia destruí-lo - é uma coisa tão louca a fazer. Mas fazemos isso, de qualquer maneira. Porque é melhor ter amado e perdido depois do que nunca ter amado, por mais clichê que seja, é a verdade." Eu disse a ele. "Você está bravo, porém?" Eu perguntei. Eu não queria colocar esse pensamento em sua cabeça, mas eu não queria que ele guardasse para si mesmo se ele estivesse.

"Além de bravo. Bravo não parece resumir a raiva que eu sinto. Eu não entendo isso." Ele disse.

"E nunca vamos entender. Nós apenas temos que viver cada dia. Eu não sei o que o futuro reserva. Eu sei que um lindo bebê está chegando, e Lola vai ter um inferno de uma luta, mas tudo que podemos fazer é viver o presente. Eu não posso prometer a você que tudo ficará bem porque eu não sei isso. Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Só me prometa que você não vai deixar a raiva tomar a sua alegria? Porque ela vai roubar de você e Lola qualquer coisa feliz, e é isso é o que vocês dois precisam abraçar." Eu disse, abraçando-o próximo. Eu queria chorar por ele. "E seu pai tinha alguns bons conselhos, Deus não deixa apenas coisas ruins acontecerem a pessoas boas, ele permite que coisas boas aconteçam a pessoas ruins também, você sabe".

Este era o meu filho passando por tanta coisa. Era demais para uma pessoa suportar. As palavras de Renée tocaram verdadeiras em meus ouvidos, "O Senhor não nos dá mais do que podemos suportar." Eram palavras para as quais eu tinha uma vez revirado os olhos. Gabe deve ser forte o suficiente. Ou ele tem um inferno de uma lição para aprender.

Eu só queria que ele aprendesse uma lição de vida de cada vez. Estar se tornando pai não era uma grande o suficiente? Agora ele tem que lidar com uma doença que pode ser terminal. Os médicos não estavam felizes com os hemogramas de Lola. Ela estava muito perto de um estágio maldito, o que seria difícil para ela lutar.

Mesmo que Alice e Jasper estivessem à beira do divórcio, eles discutiram criar um bebê que fosse a combinação perfeita para Lola, uma vez que Jacey não era compatível com ela. Jasper disse que eles poderiam pegar o óvulo dela e o esperma dele, juntá-los e depois procurar por aqueles que melhor combinassem com o DNA de Lola e implantá-lo em Alice. Pareceu-me tão... errado. Mas eles estavam procurando em cada opção. E uma combinação perfeita de doadores de células-tronco era uma ótima opção. Os médicos simplesmente não tinham certeza se Lola sobreviveria o tempo suficiente, com a forma como ela estava instável. E então Alice e Jasper teriam um bebê por todas as razões erradas.

Até mesmo pensar sobre como o bebê se sentiria se ele ou ela descobrisse a razão que eles foram trazidos a este mundo. Como alguém para 'uso'. Tanto quanto eu queria que Lola tivesse todas as chances de ficar melhor, eu acreditava que havia um limite.

"Você vai vê-la?" Perguntei a ele.

"Não posso." Gabe disse com tristeza. "Ela está muito doente. Só Jasper e Alice são permitidos durante sua primeira rodada de quimioterapia. Mas eu tenho um encontro telefônico com ela esta noite mais tarde, isto é, se ela estiver bem o suficiente." Gabe explicou.

Eu deveria ter sabido. Eu deveria estar mais consciente do que estava acontecendo com a filha do meu melhor amigo e namorada do meu filho. Honestamente, eu estava tão ocupada com Zoe e Jacey. Mantendo-os ocupados. Era quase como se Jacey tivesse se mudado para cá.

"Faça-me um favor?" Eu perguntei.

"Huh?" Gabe disse, olhando para mim.

"Eu prometi que levaria Zoe e Jacey para o boliche - você pode fazer isso por mim?" Eu perguntei. Eu não o queria aborrecido pela casa. Eu poderia dizer, pelo seu rosto, que isso era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. "Por favor, Jacey poderia fazer algo divertido, e eu não posso fazer isso".

"Como seja." Gabe cedeu. "Eu acho que eu poderia pedir a Evie para ir, ou algo assim." Ele sugeriu.

"Isso seria uma boa ideia, exceto que é porque eu preciso que você vá. Evie e eu vamos fazer alguns trabalhos no quarto para o bebê." Eu disse a ele, beijando sua cabeça. "Além disso, eu comprei algumas roupas para ela - ela me disse que suas roupas estavam começando a ficar apertadas." Ele me informou.

Eu sabia que ele falava com ela todos os dias na escola e mantinha um bom relacionamento com ela, mas eu também sabia que ele não sabia qual era a extensão do que Evie e eu conversamos.

Ela era uma menina inteligente. Eu estava a amando como uma filha. Ela tinha uma cabeça muito boa. Eu amava o quanto ela era forte - como ela havia se levantado e não caiu na besteira de Gabe quando ele tentou reiniciar um relacionamento. Ela era muito independente. Eu admirava muito isso nela.

Seu coração foi quebrado pela morte da sua mãe. Ela me disse que nunca tinha curado, o buraco estava sempre lá. Ela estava conformada com o fato de que ele nunca curaria, mas ela não queria isso também. Ela não queria esquecer o quanto ela amava sua mãe. Embora o buraco estivesse sempre lá, ela disse que ficou mais fácil de conviver. Quase como uma deficiência.

Fiquei surpresa quando ela me contou sobre a rachadura que Gabe tinha deixado. Não era tão grande e não a deixou se sentindo tão vazia, mas ainda cicatrizava. Eu disse a ela que, uma vez que ela segurasse o seu bebê, um novo amor entraria em seu coração. Talvez até mesmo o curaria um pouco. Ela insistiu que ela ficaria melhor, mas nunca cicatrizaria completamente.

Perguntei-lhe se era difícil vê-lo com Lola. Fiquei surpresa quando ela disse que às vezes era. Mas ela sabia que ele estava feliz, e Lola era boa para ele. Ela sabia que eles estavam bem juntos. Que era difícil para ela vê-lo ser autodestrutivo com Naomi. Tudo o que ela queria era que ele fosse feliz, e ela esperava um dia encontrar alguém que ela amasse tanto quanto ela o tinha amado.

Gabe saiu com Zoe e Jacey assim que Evie chegou. Eu a abracei, notando a minúscula protuberância.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei a ela, levando-a até o que em breve seria o quarto do bebê. Nós duas estávamos muito ansiosas para arrumá-lo, mas tínhamos cerca de um mês até seu ultrassom.

"Bem." Ela sorriu.

"Você é tão sortuda que você está tendo isso tão fácil! Eu fiquei tão enjoada com Gabe." Eu disse a ela quando lhe entreguei a sacola de roupa que eu tinha obtido a partir do Bella Blu. "Eu espero que você goste delas. Eu procurei online pelas roupas da moda." Eu disse a ela. Eu não a queria andando pela escola em qualquer coisa que se assemelhava a um pedaço enorme de pano.

"Isso é ótimo, Bella, demais!" Ela disse, olhando para o recibo que eu não tive a intenção de deixar na sacola.

"Oops." Eu disse, agarrando-o das suas mãos. "Você não deveria ver isso." Eu disse a ela.

"Bella, um jeans de 129 dólares?" Ela perguntou. "Quero dizer, eu gastei isso no meu guarda-roupa inteiro".

"Olha, eu queria fazer isso, ok? Eu gosto de fazer compras para outras pessoas." Ela disse. Era bom poder dar-lhe as coisas. Levou muito tempo para eu apreciar presentes. Torna a vida muito mais fácil dizer obrigado e desfrutar o presente, meu e de Edward.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela me disse.

"Foi o meu prazer." Eu disse a ela. Eu não estava exatamente empolgada com a ideia de me tornar uma avó aos 35 anos, mas eu estava feliz. Eu insisti que o bebê nunca me chamasse de Vovó, ou vovózinha, ou babá. Eu estava trabalhando em algo legal, algo novo para o pequenino chamar eu e Edward. Eu estava pensando em algo tão simples como E e B. Seria tão fácil para ele ou ela aprender a dizer.

Evie e eu nos unimos mais um pouco enquanto trabalhamos no quarto do bebê, antes de ela partir algumas horas mais tarde. Eu sempre gostava da sua companhia. Eu quase queria que ela se mudasse para cá agora do que mais tarde. Seu pai a amava muito, mas sua madrasta não mostrava muito interesse nela.

Ao longo dos próximos dias eu pensei mais e mais sobre os nomes dos avós. Gabe chamava minha mãe de Renée. Assim como eu. Encaixava. Esme e Carlisle gostam de ser chamados de Vovó e Vovô. Tinha sido difícil para Carlisle recentemente. Ele sentia como se talvez ele não tivesse sido uma influência grande o suficiente na vida de Gabe e Naomi, e ele estava magoado com os erros que eles tinham feito. Ele ainda os amava e teve a certeza de dizer isso a eles. Ambos sabiam que poderiam lhe pedir qualquer coisa e ir até ele para conversar sempre que quisessem.

Edward ficou um pouco louco quando Carlisle sugeriu uma conversa mais profunda com Zoe sobre sexo seguro. Na verdade, foi um pouco divertido.

"Ela tem 12 anos!" A boca de Edward praticamente caiu no chão em estado de choque.

"E quantos anos tinham Gabe e Naomi, Edward. Por favor, não seja ingênuo." Carlisle racionalizou com ele.

"Ela é uma boa menina, ela não é tão rebelde como Gabe e Naomi." Edward argumentou.

"Edward, ninguém tinha a menor ideia sobre o comportamento de Naomi." Carlisle apontou.

"Ela não vai fazer sexo, ok? Eu conheço a minha filha." Edward afirmou com certeza.

"Edward." Eu interrompi, "Eu acho que deveríamos." Eu disse, apoiando o Reverendo C.

"Bella, você acha que ela faria sexo?" Edward me perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não quero arriscar, Edward. É como ter uma piscina no seu quintal... você pode dizer aos seus filhos para não nadar, você pode até mesmo construir uma cerca em torno dela para tentar mantê-los fora, mas se você sabe que eles podem encontrar um caminho para a piscina, você não acha que você deve, pelo menos, ensiná-los a nadar?"

"Você está louca." Edward disse, rindo do que eu achei que era um pequeno discurso muito sério. Carlisle riu de Edward. "Tudo bem." Edward cedeu, puxando seu cabelo.

Naquela noite, como uma frente unida, Edward e eu entramos no quarto de Zoe.

"Zoe, sua mãe e eu queremos falar com você sobre sexo." Edward deixou escapar. Os grandes olhos castanhos de Zoe se arregalaram enquanto ela olhava em choque para o homem que, na semana passada, mal conseguia pronunciar a palavra menstruação para ela, que em seu nervosismo esqueceu o nome dos absorventes.

"O que tem isso?" Ela perguntou lentamente. Seu cabelo castanho estava retirado do seu pescoço em um coque bagunçado e ela estava no meio da sua cama rodeada de lição de casa e um telefone que parecia zumbir a cada poucos segundos.

"Bem." Eu comecei, "Seu pai e eu esperamos que você opte por esperar até que você esteja casada, mas queremos ter certeza de que você sabe sobre todas as suas opções, para estar segura." Expliquei.

"Como, se você tiver relações sexuais, que você se certifique de usar proteção, como um preservativo." Edward pegou de onde parei.

"Oh." Zoe disse. "Eu não faria o mesmo erro que Gabe." Ela nos informou.

"Zoe, o que aconteceu com Gabe foi um erro, as pessoas não cometem erros de propósito." Eu disse a ela. "Mas, um dia, se você se achar pronta, e apaixonada, e quiser fazer sexo, eu quero que você saiba que você pode vir falar comigo ou seu pai".

"Sim, eu prefiro que você venha nos dizer que você quer preservativos, ou pílulas anticoncepcionais, do que nos dizer que está grávida." Edward praticamente estremeceu quando falou essa frase. Eu sorri um pouco para ele tentando conter a risada que ameaçava escapar da minha boca. Ele apenas olhou para mim com o seu olhar de 'que diabos'. Ele era tão adorável.

"Apenas certifique-se que você está pronta; é um compromisso emocional enorme, e o sexo deve ser especial Seu pai e eu não vamos ficar bravos se você for responsável e tomar o tempo para seguir seu coração." Eu disse, empurrando um pedaço do seu cabelo dourado atrás da sua orelha.

"Eu prometo." Zoe disse.

"Bom, porque nós simplesmente amamos você e queremos o melhor para você, querida." Edward disse. Ele beijou a cabeça dela e bagunçou seu cabelo, antes de eu abraçá-la apertada, dizendo outra vez que eu a amava.

Edward e eu saímos do quarto dela. "Viu, não foi tão ruim, foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, ela é uma garota inteligente. Essa é a minha filha." Edward disse, apontando de volta para o quarto de Zoe. "Aquele," Edward disse, apontando para o quarto de Gabe, "é seu".

Eu balancei a cabeça para o meu marido, não querendo admitir que ele estava certo. Zoe provavelmente nunca faria sexo casual, ou fumaria maconha. Ela era uma garota do papai totalmente e completamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam dessa última cena extra? É com tristeza que aperto o botãozinho de completa nessa fic... espero que vc´s tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzir..._

_Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews! À minha parceira **Mery** que me ajudou na tradução dessa fic e à autora, **Robicorn, **que me permitiu traduzi-la._

_Agora sobre a "sequência" dessa fic, eu não recebi a resposta da autora ainda, mas acredito que ela vai manter a sua decisão de não permitir que eu poste a tradução dela aqui pq a fic não está terminada e ela disse que não vai terminá-la. Essa sequência é baseada na história de Gabe, com pouca aparição de Edward e Bella, mas eu pretendo traduzi-la mesmo assim... Portanto, a minha inteção é, caso a autora não autorize mesmo postá-la, mandá-la por e-mail pra vc´s! Então, quem estiver interessado em receber os capítulos da continuação em seu e-mail, por favor, envie um e-mail pra mim com o assunto **Look**** Before ****You ****Fall, **assim eu criarei uma lista de e-mails e mandarei pra vc´s. Meu e-mail é: ju(.)martinhao(arroba)gmail(.)com_

_E, pela última vez, deixem reviews aqui!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
